


Conservation effect

by arrow323 (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 96
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrow323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亲爱的神堡居民们：</p><p>三天后，我们即将迎来值得全银河系人纪念的日子。一年前，我们经过艰苦卓绝的斗争战胜了收割者，战胜了绝望的命运，随着那神奇的绿色光芒在地球上亮起，和平的曙光降临在我们脚下的土地上。</p><p>这一年来，我们的生活起了巨大的改变，有机体生物拥有了合成体般强健的体魄，合成体拥有了新的智慧和情感。在这巨大的改变面前，我们得到了机遇，就连先前无法想象的奎利人与桀斯的和平生活也发生在眼前；也面临着新的挑战，这个宇宙还有很多需要帮助的地方。但我们有信心面对未来即将到来的一切——在所有收割者贡献的科技知识和团结一致的人民共同努力下，更美好的未来一定会到来。</p><p>本台记者在神堡了解到，擎天反击战胜利一周年的纪念活动将在新神堡圆环区举行，人类幽灵探员凯登·阿兰科将监督此次庆典的安防工作。阿兰科上校曾经服役于传奇战舰诺曼底SR2，而协助回收这艘毁损严重的战舰的克洛根族长厄诺德·莱克斯和雷克奈虫族的女王也将派来代表，在纪念日当天与修缮完毕的诺曼底战舰一起，与市民们见面。</p><p>让我们拭目以待，祝您有愉快的一天。</p><p>——《星辰报》03·2187·43通版</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （绿光结局）

写在前面

 

我来这儿作死了，说实在的AO3能写中文真是太好了，在这儿我可以放一个随缘挂掉的时候的备份~

在打完了ME3之后，我的怨念直冲天际。很多姑娘也和我一样吧？

然后我打通了神堡DLC，果然这才是ME系列的真·大结局。

我很喜欢神堡和利维坦DLC，并且强烈地觉得还想要个DLC玩，这就是为什么我写了这个。我想要一个结合了神堡的搞笑和利维坦的探险乐趣的DLC，最重要的是斜坡必须得给我活过来。

（你们全程看到的是作者不断狠揍斜坡的肚子和勒他的胃叫他把便当吐出来的恶意。）

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我的背景设定如下：

 

3代最终战选择绿光结局 

1代薛帕德和凯登恋爱，2代无恋爱史

1代选择救凯登

放走雷克耐虫后

莱克斯存活

2代全部船员存活，全员忠诚

3代治愈基因噬体

薛哥薛姐双胞胎姐弟设定 

已经通关霸主（最后送大卫·亚契去学校）、影子经纪人、P物体、神堡和利维坦DLC，在飞船边缘选择拉克隆体

奎利人与杰斯和解

薛帕德楷模60%，叛逆40%，嘴炮无敌。

表白：薛哥我爱你！！小灯灯快嫁过去！


	2. 1

——2187年，擎天反击战一周年庆典前夕

——神堡空间站C-sec警督办公署

 

“那么……最近过得怎样？”警官坐在他的光屏后面，界面跳动着，从一个位置移到另一个位置，在意识到自己不会得到回答之前他抬起头来看了坐在对面的人一眼。

警官没有追问，他有耐心，但是也快到头了。

“……你觉得我该回答什么？”被询问的人浅坐在沙发里，他原本一直挺直的背垮塌着，支撑在右臂上，他的大半个身体和房间灰冷的色调和阴影融合在一起，“我过得很好，至少，很平静，就像这里的大多数人一样，不用担心天上还会飞来打算碾烂我的机器怪物。”

“你知道我问的不是这个。”

“那你想听什么？这是精神鉴定？这个怎么样，我只是个被收割者吓破胆的士兵，以至于现在连尸傀和学生都分不清楚？”

“你要清楚你现在的处境，幽灵探员阿兰科上校！要是不和我好好合作做完这些问答，就得换突锐人来审问你了——真正的审问。”警官叹了口气，“这事可大可小，擎天反击战过去了一年，大多数人已经开始投入到战后重建中去。由于你的指挥官立下的战功，人类踏上了新的舞台，你作为现在唯一的人类幽灵探员、薛帕德指挥官的船员，你的一举一动都会成为焦点……”

“我不用别人提醒也能记住这个，谢谢，警官。”

“好了，你难道就不能好好配合我，就当是为了薛帕德指挥官？”

这个名字使得凯登·阿兰科的眼中滑过一丝暗藏着的情绪，他垂下眼睛，慢慢点了点头。

警官无声地叹息一声，打开一份文件。

“问题很简单，告诉我们，昨天发生的事情的全过程。”

“我已经讲了两遍了。”凯登将冰冷的手指贴住太阳穴，止住头昏脑涨的感觉，“我的两个异能者学生——汤姆和提卡，他们在我的课上……”

“是什么课？”

“实践课，内容是使用异能屏障防御攻击，我让学生们自己找另一个人做双人练习，汤姆就找上了提卡，他们两个平时就看对方如仇敌……”

“他们的关系你知道吗？”

“……我知道的。但是他们还年轻，有时候面对面的互相竞争也会了解彼此，化解一些误会……”

“有时候也会有相反的效果。”

“我知道，但是……”

“但是这真的发生了，两个人打了起来，而你作为教官采取了……”警官看了文件一眼，“不恰当的方式干预，造成了两个学生都受伤的结果。”

“这是一个不该发生的失误，我判断错误。当他们用异能互相攻击的时候，我释放了一个立场分开他们两个，但是用的力量没掌握好……而且……”他抬起了一直没穿进袖子里去的左手，露出一片被异能灼烧的痕迹，“他们两个不是这次事故中唯二受伤的人。”

“我理解你说的，但提卡是阿丽莎建筑商的女儿，她的父母要撤回对星联的援助，事情正在越变越大。”

“我……我很抱歉……”

“事到如今，有个问题不得不问，阿兰科上校，你已经多久没去见你的心理医生了？”

“你什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思，我见过很多经历过擎天反击战的士兵，他们有的至今仍然没有走出战场的阴影……”

“你是说，一个亲手摧毁过两个收割者飞船，无数次在它们脚下跑来跑去的人会被战败方吓怕？”

“我没这么说，战后综合症并非由于最大的敌人，而是整个战场——敌人、友军的尸体、那些你救不了的人，或者肾上腺素之类的，总之原因是多方面的……”

“救不了的人……”凯登忽然抬起眼，琥珀色的眼睛折射着窗外的灯光，像是一种遇到危险的野兽的眼神。这让警官止住了接下去要说的话。

在他们静下来的时候，房间的门开了，警官用一种见到了拯救者的目光看着走进来的人。

“贝利！”

“嘿，见到你真好，阿兰科。”C-sec的老警员走到警官身边大刺刺坐下，他拿过警官的文件瞄了一眼，“真是难以相信你们居然可以为了这个废话那么久，这些废话我来帮你搞定，你现在有更重要的事。”

“更重要的？”

“是的，有个人你应该见见，事实上一个月前你就该去见她，她在圆湖医院……”

“医生？我不需要医生，贝利！”

“这事你没得选，她是最好的。”

“我没病！”凯登从沙发里站起来，握紧拳头走到桌前，“瞧，我很好，我既没有被烧着火的战车炸飞脑袋，也没有为我的指挥官失踪而痛哭流涕，我看不出我有什么不正常的，我很好……别这么看着我，贝利！为什么每个人都……”

“阿兰科，坐下！”贝利也站了起来，“我知道你是个什么样的人，但是我要和你谈的是你的L2植入体！”

“L2？”

“你是一个接受了L2植入体的异能者，现在都改用L3了，2代产品的副作用很大，你只有偏头痛这一后遗症已经够幸运了，但是最近我们发现L2植入者的后遗症恶化变快了，你必须去见医生，幽灵探员先生。”贝利见到凯登脸上困惑的表情后放软了语气，“还有，星联让我通知你，你现在拥有了一个假期，你一直都太忙了，没有时间好好休息，现在可以了。去地球看看吧，你的家乡，学校需要你的时候，你会知道的。”

“就是说……”凯登苦笑了一声，他退后一步双臂环抱，做出一个防御的架势，“我被停职了，对吗？”

“嘿，听着，你是个好老师，学生们很尊敬你，星联也需要你。你的幽灵身份不可撼动，你只是从渐渐白热化的政治狗屎中消失一会儿，这种破事让政客们搞去吧！”

“我……我明白，谢谢你，贝利。”

“好好休息，凯登·阿兰科，别忘了去见医生……顺便帮我买张星联杯弹球赛的彩票，我赌蓝电队赢。”

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

C-sec的电动移门在他背后合拢，凯登走出警署，抬起头看到神堡正在动工的工地上亮着的射灯，以及隔壁街区闪烁的霓虹，飞车的尾灯拖出一条条长长的线条，像流星一样划过去。

自从擎天反击战之后，神堡正在以不可思议的速度飞快地重建着，新的神堡比原来的更加繁华美丽。

现在，原本和星联交恶的克洛根人、奎利人，甚至是reaper和杰斯都加入了重建的工作中，这一切都要归功于那个把所有人团结在一起的传奇英雄。

“薛帕德……”凯登呢喃着那个名字，光怪陆离的人工建筑提供的灯光放大了，它们朝他靠近，填满了他的视野，像是一个个万花筒的图案般美丽，一阵阵晕眩挤压着他的大脑，如同幻梦。

一切都像是个梦。

他重新挪动步伐，期待着不用准时起床、备课、赶到学校面对几十个未成年人的挑战的生活，他朝着最近的夜店走去。经历了整整两天的审问、盘查，他认为自己有权拥有一个用酒精温暖自己的机会。


	3. 2

光电效果做成的水幕覆盖了整面墙，如同涓涓细流流过平缓的石滩。

水是紫色的，它随着灵魂音乐乐队的歌声时快时慢地流淌。

他将手按在墙上，水波感应到生物弱电，模拟出涟漪的效果。

凯登撑着墙，弯下腰在酒吧洗手间里呕吐起来。他有些后悔因为好奇点了突锐人稀释过的酒，在吐了第二次以后他开始考虑戒酒。

 

很自然地，他开始罗列出这里有可能出现的人类可以喝的酒，他最近喝过的是传统的红酒，以前收藏过一瓶，好像是想用它招待薛帕德。他干笑几声，苦涩黏住了他的咽喉，胃部狠狠地翻搅了几下，压制着，没让自己开始吐第三次。

然后他离开洗手间，继续回到吧台，在巨大的液晶显示屏前发呆。酒精的好处就是可以让他的这种发呆看上去很平常，至少没人因为一个幽灵不在状态而大惊小怪。

凯登微微侧过脸，看着身边的空座位——如果薛帕德还在，他就会坐在那里。如果这酒吧装了一个延时摄影机，那么通过快进就可以看到两个从前线退下来的老兵就这么坐在一起，看着自己的八块腹肌变一块的过程。

有两个脚步声停在他身后，听节奏上来看，这两个人和整个酒吧格格不入——他们都很清醒。

“幽灵探员凯登·阿兰科先生？”

身后站着一个紫色皮肤的阿莎丽人，身边跟着一个衣着齐整的奎利人，用一种品鉴货物一般的严肃表情看着他。

“我就是。”

“我是提卡的母亲，你有麻烦了，先生。我和我的丈夫会投诉你，医生说提卡的眼睛可能一直会有视力衰退，这事我们没完！”

“我……很抱歉。”凯登从吧台椅上跳下来，觉得声音进入耳朵以后就会被某个不存在的扬声器扩大了百倍，从通道中旋转加速，并且最终撞到耳膜上。阿莎丽人的声音在酒精的作用下震耳欲聋，超过了他的听力做能承受的极限，迷幻的灯光渐渐与他记忆中某种沉重庞大的声音交融在一起——Reaper在远处伫立，它们打开舱门投出红色的激光柱，与此同时，发出现在这样刺耳的啸鸣。

一瞬间凯登又站在战场上，黑夜里战车在燃烧，尸体堆积着血流成河，发出有机体被焚烧的味道。人们在呼喊，射击，天边落下的不是雨滴，而是子弹。

有个人在前方朝着光全力奔跑，炮弹和作战车在他前方爆炸，明亮的火光把他照成了模糊的剪影。此时此刻凯登只有一个念头——追上他。

“……先生……阿兰科先生？”阿莎丽人用手指敲击着桌面，“你完全在发呆，你……完全不尊重别人，你们地球人……在战后就都这样目中无人了！我就这么一个女儿，即便你是个幽灵探员也不能阻止我，我要投诉你！”

“抱歉，我想我是喝多了。”凯登试图解释什么，他不得不承认自己并不擅长在这种情况下谈判，即便时间为他积累了一些东西。而薛帕德就不一样了，如果换做他在这里，准会用他特有的风格巧妙地解决这问题，要么就直接一拳？唔，有可能。

“啊，我明白了，人类现在的地位提高了，他们已经变了，这个世界也变了。薛帕德所做的如果是带来了这样的结果，那可真是够糟糕的……”

“收回你的话！”

“不，我拒绝。这个世界不缺英雄，没有薛帕德，总会有个其他的什么人来干这事！”

“薛帕德是个英雄！”凯登突然低吼着走到对方面前，愤怒点燃了他身体表面的蓝色火焰，异能者几乎像在燃烧，发出极度危险的气息。“我也希望，有个其他人来干这事！”

阿莎丽人退后一步，在她开始尖叫之前，一个人用胳膊隔开了他们两个，他扶住凯登，富有金属感的嗓音低沉地震颤，初听之下便觉得他的嗓音极具魅力，他对阿丽莎人说，“回去吧，你该走了。”

 

 

凯登企图回到他的酒杯前，但是扶住他的人直接把他拽向了酒吧大门。

他试图挣扎，只听见那人说，“通常我会加入你，把你喝到桌子底下去，即使对手是薛帕德也一样。但是你今天最好回家，凯登。”

“你……”凯登退开一步，打量对方蓝色的盔甲、瞄准镜，还有那像尖刺怪物一般的头发，如果那是头发的话，“盖拉斯？”

“很久不见了，凯登。”

“是啊，见到老朋友真……呕……”

盖拉斯：“……”

默默看着昔日战友暴吐，突锐人等他吐完了，继续拽着他直接拖上自己的飞车。


	4. 3

“我还记得院子里的树……多少棵来着……大概有三棵苹果树，对……”

神堡的灯火一盏盏从飞车的外景窗投下，贴合着凯登醉到瘫软的身体，依次移向后面。他吞咽了一次，试图消除呕吐带来的不适感，但并不怎么奏效。

眯着眼，他看着顶窗外的灯火飞快划过，用力撑起肺吸入空气，抵抗磁浮车的压力。注意到他开始呼吸困难，盖拉斯降低了高度，腾出手松开凯登的衣领，把座位放下来一些。

“我父亲在我很小的时候把树苗带过来，不知道为什么……它们就是不结果子……但是我喜欢温哥华的阳光照在树叶上的颜色……”凯登迷糊着不断唠叨，“后来我就离开了家……”

“据我所知，行星上的阳光来自同一个恒星，你说的温哥华的阳光跟别的地方一样的。”盖拉斯的车转过一处大楼，飞向凯登的住所。

“你不理解……那是人类的比喻。”凯登的脸埋进袖子里，将双腿蜷缩起来，“我是不是该回地球了？……回家？”

“大战之后地球上的辐射值偏高，我不会建议你现在跑去烘烤自己，不过……也许你应该去，这也是……那家伙的家乡。”思考着如何避免提起薛帕德的名字，盖拉斯瞥了凯登一眼。

“怎么去？”凯登几乎要睡着了，“最近飞船很紧张，我们都没有私人飞船。”

“发布一条信息，看看能不能和别人凑在一起租一艘，很多人都这么干了。”

“好主意，我也得……试试……”凯登揉揉眼睛，“对了……你最近见到薛帕德了吗，他认识的人多，如果见到他你帮我问问……”

盖拉斯下意识一脚踩在刹车上，飞车猛的一震，差点把凯登甩出去。突锐人睁大眼睛，金属色的嘴唇微张，狙击镜片里的聚焦片急切地转动了一会儿。

“你说什么？”

“嗯？我只是在说租船回地球的事……怎么了？”

盖拉斯飞快眨眨眼睛，说服自己将视线转回前面，缓缓启动了车子，带着一种奇怪的试探心情，他顺着对方说道，“为什么你不亲自找他？你们俩是一对儿，不是吗？”

“打不通……通讯，一直没人接。”凯登的表情不变，半睁着眼望着车窗外的星空，“我发过很多邮件……这家伙该不是想甩了我吧？”

盖拉斯半晌沉默，几秒钟后他低沉清澈的嗓音再次震颤，“他当然爱你，毫无疑问。”

“不……他是个传奇英雄混球。”男人的声音再次模糊、沉默，凯登动动胳膊，不再说话。

盖拉斯停下了车，他打开顶棚，让自己在漫天星辰下静默一会儿，然后打开自己的万用工具，拨通了一个号码，“Liara，我想我得和你谈谈，你有时间吗？”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

再一次，凯登坐在刚才的酒吧里，有人从他后面走近，在他身边的椅子上坐下来。

“这个位置已经有人了。”凯登没有转头。

“是吗，这是我的荣幸。”身边的人搂住他的肩膀，“在想什么？”

凯登抬起眼，审视着对方硬朗的面容，他脸上细小的伤疤，还有那双蓝得教人伤心的眼睛。被这样的一双眼睛审视着，他浑身的血液都几乎要沸腾起来。

“你。”

听到他这么说，薛帕德勾起嘴唇，难以抑制一个微妙的笑容。

“我也在想你。”

他们背靠吧台，看着酒吧的舞池中涌动的人群。

“你看上去真不像个幽灵，如果我是你的敌人，我现在至少有五种办法可以杀死你。”

“……抱歉。”

“又来了，你又在道歉了，那些人会为自己的行为后悔的，我简直找不出世界上还有比你更好的人了。”薛帕德收紧手臂，凯登随着他的动作靠在对方的怀里，“那两个孩子是自找的，这一架迟早会打，不是现在，就是异能更强大的未来。你能想象小时候没打过架的人生吗？不管什么时候，男人用拳头堂堂正正的解决自己的问题都是光荣的。”

“提卡是女孩儿。”

“阿沙丽人只有一种性别，这一点liara已经告诉过你了吧？”

“哦……我倒是把这个忘了。”

“对于雄性动物来说，与同性斗殴和追求伴侣都是成熟的标志，你的学生们好好地长大了，不是吗？”

“你是说，接下去的几年我会在群殴中度过吗？”

“我的重点是，你把他们养得不错。也许询问一下jack会让你有所启发。”薛帕德凑过来，笑着亲吻他。

 

他们此时沉浸在烟雾和迷幻的彩色灯光里，薛帕德的吻像他记忆中的任何一次一样好，凯登觉得自己可以像一团空气一样从这城市里飘起来，飞入无尽的银河，星空环绕着彼此，就算下一秒世界就毁灭，只剩这个吻也很美好。

突然迷离的灯光亮起来，它们变得如同爆炸一样刺眼，轰鸣的炮火声和刺眼的火光在远处炸裂，大地在震动，眼前的英雄背对着火焰，转身朝着远处奔跑，刹那间消失在战火中。凯登想追上他，却发现自己的双脚被无数尸傀的骨爪抓住，寸步难行。

他张着嘴想要呼喊，但是嗓子无论如何也发不出声音，胸口被一团无形的压力碾得几乎窒息，痛苦挣扎着，他用尽全力与之角力，突然断断续续的声音从他嘴里冒出来了，“薛——帕德！”

嘴唇张合的瞬间，新的触感混了进来，凯登猛然睁开眼睛，这一次头一个发现的是他房间的墙壁。而他自己正坐在自己的床上，偏西的人工阳光从窗口照射进来。

毫无悬念的，随着夕阳到来的是一阵猛烈的头痛，前一晚还能温暖他的身体的酒精转眼间就想要锯开他的头，这个世界果然是善变的。

他重新倒回床上去，房间里的寂静恢复了几分钟，然后他摸索着下床，撑着胀痛的脑袋和反应迟缓的身体走进盥洗室。

 

 

往脸上泼了几把冷水后，他在镜子里看到自己的脸。

自从擎天反击战后的一年来，他以一种两月不见的人能明显感觉到的速度消瘦下去，鬓角爬出了更多白发。脸颊上凝着晶莹透明的水珠慢慢淌下来，一颗汇入了另一颗，沿着眉心的皱褶蜿蜒而下——那道因为经常眉头紧皱而日益深刻的痕迹。

手掌覆在脸颊上，慢慢推挤着水滴存在的地方，直到双手埋入头发里。水珠沿着他的小臂滑下，滴入洗手池的声音是他的世界中最响的声音。

他已经习惯了和寂静相拥。


	5. 4

这里有同样寂静的黑暗，无尽的宇宙继续着它不变的轮回，许多年前有本书上记着那么一句话——我们的征途是星辰大海。

他记得那句话。

而现在他发现他要重新理解这句话了。

自从他意识到自己存在在这个宇宙中不断“漂浮”已经有很长时间了，长到他已经懒得去计算时间。

他看不到自己的身体，只能感觉到。他的本身似乎是无形的，有时候他可以根据自己想要的样子改变自己的形态，一千九百个小时前当某次中子星爆炸波及到他的时候，他不得不可悲地被那股能量牵扯、吸附，直到那股能量开始慢慢消散，他才能摆脱出来。

满天的星辰在他的眼中不再是记忆中黑夜里的闪光，它们不过是一团团的能量构成的实体，暂时沿着自己的公转轨道游走。他自己也一样，他的征途已经终止于此。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

是的，他还有记忆。

记忆这种东西使他确认了自己是存在的，他记得自己的名字——约翰·薛帕德。

 

但记忆对他当下遇到的难题毫无助益——他发生了什么？他死了吗？他的这种形态还能维持多久？他现在在哪儿？地球怎么样了？

所有原先的记忆终止于一团扑面而来的神秘绿光，它就像是宇宙诞生之初的大爆炸一般放射开来，他自己仿佛跃入温暖的大海，海水推着他，冲向无限星辰，他慢慢融化在其中，成为其中的一份子。他无法挪开视线，那道绿色的光芒，美丽得无法用语言去形容。

值得庆幸的是，构成他的所有能量暂时还是缠结在一起的。

 

 

薛帕德认为自己还不能保持乐观——在他目睹了两次恒星坍塌、气化之后，他知道自己必须做些什么才能免于被大于他的质量同化、吸收。

作为星联海军的中校、议会直属幽灵探员，薛帕德拥有过人的分析力和务实的思考方式。在这段时间里，他已经接受了自己现在是某种质能这一事实，最接近的比喻就是——灵魂。

 

得出这个结论的瞬间，他觉得这个世界太童话了，这种在小说和电影中的存在形式真实地发生在了自己身上。

有人说，灵魂分为记忆和人格两部分，不管灵魂的构成如何复杂，说到底不过是某种脑波射电，这种能量在死亡之后脱离大脑，如果它不被别的更大的质能吸收、同化，而是永远缠结在一起，就是所谓的“灵魂。”

见鬼，我真的成为了“幽灵”，哈！灵魂对着自己调侃着。

 

这是另一个问题——这里很无聊。如果没有超级新星愿意爆炸一下娱乐他，他将对着自己说话，永远。

但是在孤独成为最大的问题之前，一个突发状况袭击了他——临近的两团星云靠得越来越近了，他正处在一场星云雷暴即将登场的舞台边缘。

宇宙并非永远平静的，尤其是在两个星团交界处，在星云互相靠近、摩擦的过程中，时常产生这种大范围的静电反应，毫无疑问，接下来这场美丽致命的自然现象将彻底撕裂、摧毁他的灵魂。

我得走了，这儿看来不会有什么掩体！

他试着让自己动起来，这是徒劳无功的第四十二次尝试。毫无疑问这一次也即将失败，他的速度在真空中完全是零，如果没有任何带有动能的载体经过这里，比如一颗陨石、一艘飞船、一股宇宙风将他带离这里，他将在几小时后彻底分解。

寂静在这时候不合时宜地霸占着他，即便是战场上所向披靡的人物，薛帕德对此时的自己完全无可奈何。

眼前的雷暴越来越近了，星云的摩擦越来越强烈，分散在宇宙中的岩块和冰渣由于星云摩擦产生的巨大质量，向雷暴中心飞过去。他无法依赖它们。

他感觉到自己的能量波动在震颤，这几乎可以算是恐惧的体现。他会消失的，但是他还应该眷恋着什么吗？难道他还能回到地球，回到他的朋友们和爱人的身边去吗？他们已经看不见他了，作为一个幽魂，他唯一应该做的，不就是顺应宇宙的召唤，crossover？

但是随着雷暴在他面前越来越靠近，薛帕德听见一个声音在心中不停咆哮——不想死！不想消失！我要回去！

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他开始强迫自己专注在周遭能量的监控上，在星云雷暴发生之前，大多数活性的分子运动异常频繁激烈，只要一次机会，只要找到朝着相反方向流动的能量——一丝电流、一缕磁波，他就可以靠它脱离现在这个境地。

明亮的蓝色跳跃了半秒钟，刹那间百万伏电流在星云中划出刺眼的闪电，电浆在所有能够附着的岩块和冰渣上缠结，成了一个个雷球，朝着他的方向散开。

它们在混乱的轨道中疯狂地互相撞击弹射，这场混乱彻底弄乱了周围的磁场，这使得薛帕德所有想过的逃脱方法成了一纸空谈。

雷暴居然提前发生了，他根本来不及准备。事实上他根本寸步难移，只能绝望地任由电流贯穿灵魂，强大的能量瞬间填充着他，吸附住他，他觉得自己正在被改变，成为电流的一份子。

在近乎空白的意识中，过去人生的一幕幕过电一般闪回，幼年的自己从闵杜尔的废墟中爬出，手上沾满泥浆和血迹；少年时被雇佣兵收编，他在一大群成年人围成的人墙中击败对手，从地上拿走钱；还有第一次见到安德森的时候，他的笑容真的不像个军官；紧接着……怎么能没有他们？他的朋友——外星人和地球人，他们在他的公寓里开派对的时候时常不得不把弹匣从一大堆薯片中挑出去；最后他把回忆停留在一个黑发的男人面前，他在灰白的世界中温柔地笑着。

任何即将毁灭他的能量都会感到惊讶的，这个脆弱的灵魂死到临头还在炫耀他唯一拥有的东西——他所有赢得的记忆——他为自由而战，也会自由地死。

没有滚烫的怨恨，没有绝望的怒吼，薛帕德接纳了他的毁灭者。

 

 

在最初的冲击过去后，他有了一些奇怪的感觉，他并没有丧失什么，正相反，前所未有的充盈感掌控着他，强大、丰沛。这是最令他感到惊讶的——这些电流被他吸收了，并且他转化了它们，成了自己的一部分！

薛帕德还来不及搞清楚发生了什么事，雷暴终于露出了它的真面目。一瞬间能量在星云之间翻搅，更多的岩块和小行星被巨大的质量牵引，疯狂地飞向雷暴中心。突然令人难以想象的高压经过第一次磁场扭曲后，形成了相反的斥力，无数不规则射电朝外扩散。

这就是他的机会！他紧紧吸附住一小股紊乱的电流，凭借它的速度，移动到了几万公里之外——这在茫茫宇宙中只是一瞬间而已。


	6. 5

几万公里外又是陌生的星系，在他面前，一颗白巨星填充着他的意识视界。

薛帕德发现自己再一次像第一次使用诺曼底号上的银河星图一样茫然。虽然很不想承认，但他不得不说，自己又迷路了。

几乎是同一瞬间，他感觉到一股力量正在牵引、控制着他。这股力量温和、缓慢，不容抗拒，——他正处于某个小星系的行星公转轨道中。如何脱离轨道成了他目前要考虑的最大的问题，如果他不能解决这个，那么他将永远沿着这根轨道运转。

——一定会有办法，我必须成功……专心，专心！

薛帕德开始试着改变自己的方向，但在他的努力成功之前，之前带动他的电流开始渐渐消散，它们离开他，回到自己应该的能量循环中去了。

失去了这部分电流之后，他觉得自己进入了前所未有的虚弱境地中。他并不习惯这样的能量落差，只觉得自己异常疲惫，连思考都会耗费巨大的能量。如果他还想做些什么，那就需要额外的能量，一点点也好。

正在此时，一股强大的动能正沿着公转轨道向他这里撞过来。

薛帕德的心中同时燃起担忧和希望，他将意识探入对方来的方向，在他面前出现的是一颗白色的小星星，就像是电影里出现的美丽星辰。

他从没见过这样发亮的行星，须臾间它到了面前，几乎不假思索地，他抓紧了它。

进入了小星星里，薛帕德发现这是一颗人造卫星，它有着一层保护壳，中央嵌入了一个机械装置，那个方形的小盒子——他见过。

他迅速找到了盒子的动力装置，像是找到救命稻草一般，贪婪地吸收着里面的能量。小方盒似乎意外地慷慨，在他激发了某个回路后，它发出了声音。

【这是来自2186年的语音道标。】  
发出了一个女性温柔的声音，它并不是电子合成的人声，而是来自于一个熟悉地不能再熟悉的人。

【我是Liara·T·Soni博士，如果你听到了这个，请为这个宇宙记住一个人——约翰·薛帕德指挥官，一个优秀的士兵、一个好朋友、一个献出了自己的生命拯救了世界的人……】

他想起来了，在诺曼底驶向地球，开始绝地反击之前，Liara在炮火纷飞的临时战地指挥所里叫住了他。她问他记不记得以前和她记忆共融的时候，她那天又做了一次，将她心中所想通过意识告诉了他。

在一片宇宙深处黑暗中，Liara将几十个纪念道标发射升空，看上去像是一把闪烁的星光被抛入无尽的夜空。小星星在夜空中慢慢飘动，像是一场雪。世界安静下来，仿佛战争从来不曾发生，人们沉睡在梦中，没有人会来打扰。

 

突然，日出的光芒照亮地平线，将新的一天带到世界上，新的纪元即将开始。Liara微笑着，像一个老朋友一般靠在他肩上，告诉他，他们所做的无论成功与否，已经带来新的希望。

时光盒投射出薛帕德的全息影像，Liara的声音舒缓愉悦地叙述自己的生平，哦，也许她把他描述地太像个伟人了，也许几万年以后的人喜欢这个调调，谁知道呢。

“哦……Liara，你救了我，又一次。”薛帕德蜷缩在电源里，对着自己现在的状态感到有些好笑，但是又无比满足，毕竟，在独自飘荡那么久之后，能听到老朋友的声音真好。

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Liara，千万别停下你说话的嘴，否则我可真的没办法了。”

亮起的万用工具里传来了一个清澈而充满金属感的声音，这东西的女主人坐在二十四台显示器并列串联的屏幕墙前，一边运指如飞继续操作一边回话。

“我在听呢，盖拉斯。说实在的，除非那些收割者把你屁股上的刺拆了，我还没见你慌张过，盖拉斯。”拥有浅蓝色皮肤的阿莎丽人回应道，“你刚才还没说完，你说阿兰科怎么了？”

“你可能会觉得我多心了，但是我觉得凯登真的有些不太对劲。”通讯的另一头，盖拉斯正从异能学院的大楼里走出来，无视周围无端飞起的桌椅，用脑袋撞开迎面飘来的勺子，“还记得一年前那段最糟糕的日子吗？薛帕德离开了我们，凯登是诺曼底中最镇定的一个，他像个真正的铁血军人……平静、严肃、生活规律、自控……或者你有更多的形容词，Liara。”

“你这么一说我想起来了，他像多数失去挚爱的人一样故作坚强，我以为……他会走出来的。”

“我也这么以为，但是我前几天正好见到了他，他一切正常，除了……他认为薛帕德还活着。”

“他失去了一个重要的人，他总得给自己找个寄托。”

“像是‘薛帕德在这个宇宙中无处不在’？”盖拉斯回到了车上，“不，完全不是这样，他并不认为他在人类的‘天堂’，你明白我的意思吗，他正在以‘薛帕德有一天会回到他身边’作为信念活着！”

Liara在通讯的那一头叹息了，“如果这个信念崩溃了……”

“所以，我拜访了凯登的一些熟人，学生、邻居，还有同事，询问他最近的精神状态。”

“结果怎么样？”

“糟透了。”盖拉斯叹息着将双腿搁到驾驶台上，后仰着放低座位，从车子的引擎旁拉出一根电子烟管。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

三十小时前

凯登宿舍旁的超级市场

 

塞拉慕人老太太举着计价器，她的水汪汪的大眼睛像两栖类一样滑动，两半嘴唇飞快的张合：“谁？凯登·阿兰科？噢，他是个好人，经常帮我搬东西，耐心，周到，关心人，不收钱。我喜欢他，他可以用异能举起那些水缸，只要发一下蓝光——哇哦！高速方便有效，我请他吃饭，拒绝了，可爱的小伙，有点木讷，不过除了他发呆的情况，他可爱极了。你说你是他的朋友？”

“呃……YEAH。”盖拉斯手里托着一颗包心菜，木讷地回答。

“好极了，我可以给你些折扣，你喜欢那些红果子吗？那是突锐人的最爱。”

“我想了解一下他大多数时候为了什么发呆……”

“我想那是因为被我的商店里美味的牛排迷住了，地球特产，没有经过辐射的牛真的很难找，现在超过六点可以打折。你呢，你要不要再买个磨牙器？”

“你跑题了……”

“哦，真抱歉，我问过他，是否有什么问题，他不回答，太害羞，太不确定，有事瞒着我。你真的不来一些打折商品么？”

“呃……我该走了。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

二十六小时前

凯登的公寓隔壁

 

年逾一百二十岁的人类老头眯着眼睛，抖着大把白色的胡子，穿着一身睡衣，颤抖着声嘶力竭：“你——说——啥——？”

“你的隔壁邻居最近怎么样？”

“啥————？？？”

“你认识你的邻居嘛——？”盖拉斯已经提高了音量，放慢了速度。

“你说——慢——点——儿——”

“……”盖拉斯的嘴唇动了动，“好吧，忘了它吧。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

十七小时前

异能学院的教室里

人类男生：“你说阿兰科先生？他很厉害，他教我们异能，但是其实我知道他的秘密……他可以和鬼魂说话。”

“真的？”

“真的。放学后来找我的话我就告诉你。”男生把一只手搭上了盖拉斯的腰。

盖拉斯：“……”


	7. 6

“一切都改变了，Liara。”盖拉斯最后说，“不仅是我们的基因，我们的朋友也变了。

凯登在这一年把自己的日程表排得像集成电路，每天都要花一小时给不会再有人去打开的邮箱写信，经常在他没有意识到的时候发呆，当着学生的面对着什么不存在的东西说话，几分钟之后完全不记得自己刚才说了什么。

有时候他会觉得在一场白日梦后突然发现自己正站在和刚才不同的地方。这状态足够毁掉他了，我觉得这个和他一直不肯例行L2植入体检查有关系。”

“也许他只是太忙了……”阿莎丽人想了想，“我会试着和他谈谈的，对了，最近你有空吗？塔莉找过我，一群奎利人在云游的时候发现了一些奇怪的东西，我正好脱不开身……”

“你遇到麻烦了？”

“算是吧。”Liara打开一个监控程序，“我去年放到宇宙中的纪念导标不知道为什么坏掉了几个，现在无法连线它们，我正在找方法解决……”

“那么……塔莉有什么问题？”

“噢，说到这件事，我们准备请你帮忙来着。几天前，正在修复的图岑卡附近的质量中继器旁出现一艘没有通行证和编号的飞船。”

“哦？会不会是私人飞行器？一艘船……除了霸主那样的之外，我觉得很少有什么船能让你感到奇怪的。”

“呃……不是和Reaper有关的，只是在和平年代里，它的确引起了我的兴趣。我传送一段录像给你。”

画面很快传送过来了，那似乎是某个奎利人用万用工具随手录的东西。

 

 

 

录像中，一个奎利人拿镜头对着自己说，“好了我们得快点，奈儿用一箱碎壳酒把那些港口的克洛根人支开了，你们一定要看看这个！”

他兴奋地指着身后的一艘旧飞船，从外貌来看，那只是一艘农业公司的货运船。紧接着画面切到了飞船的型号上。

“红色朝阳号，2180年制造，次年处女航，两年后因为遭遇雷克奈虫族的袭击而损坏了，船员逃生后一直被遗弃在出离星族，至今没有任何重新修理投入使用的消息……但是昨天，这姑娘突然从质量中继器里飞出来，停在这儿——图岑卡！”

奎利人兴奋地掰开舱门，让同伴进去，一边继续说道，“啊，好戏要上场了！最妙的是：当港口的人上船检查的时候，猜猜他们发现了什么？猜对的人我请客喝酒！”

同伴们在船舱间走动、查看着，有一个说：“有什么值钱的科技吗？”

“没有，回答错误！”

“那么……是一个未知种族的驾驶员？像是……比普罗仙人更早的种族？”

“你也错了。”拍录像的人手臂抖了几下，笑起来。“还有没有人回答对的？看来都想替我省钱？”

“才不是，一定是智能系统突然开启了！”

“你们真好，看来我可以给自己装个新推进器了，伙计们。”奎利人得意地撬开主电池室的门，“答案是：没有人操作这艘船，无人驾驶，五年内没有人上过船，所有的指纹、DNA残留被鉴定为五年以前的。它是自己开到这儿来的！”

“这不可能！说不定……驾驶员在进入港口和克洛根人上船检查之间的时间内逃走了！”

“看看中央推进器，相信你们看了之后就会排除其他一切选项，只留下我说的那种——这是一艘幽灵船！太神奇了，我要告诉tali！”

镜头停在了中央推进器隔离室里，整个密闭的舱室被炮弹轰开了，整个控制台被砸毁。在宇宙中，这间屋子彻底暴露在真空里，没有人能把它开到图岑卡去。

 

 

 

“幽灵船，有意思。”盖拉斯正想关掉录像，Liara阻止了他。

“你把最后的画面，就是控制台的部分放大看看。”她说。

盖拉斯在万用工具上指了几下，两秒钟后他迟疑道：“这是不是……？”

“对……”

“但是它怎么会……”

“我也不明白。”

 

录像放大后，画面里那个砸中控制台的始作俑者，正是Liara亲手制作的纪念道标中的一个。

“所以……这事能不能让C-sec出面干涉一下，把这艘船48小时内的优先检查权交给我？”

盖拉斯花了一秒钟时间猜到了Liara的意图，“你是说，你希望我去和我父亲谈谈？”

“盖拉斯，我知道我能指望你的。”

“知道了，你欠我一瓶金星酒。不过我觉得与其这样还不如给莱克斯一个通讯。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

对于弄坏Liara的道标，薛帕德对此感到很抱歉。

但这是他唯一可以自救的方法，他抽取了它一部分能源，虽然这些原本不属于他的能量最终还是会离开他，但足够他黑进道标的安保系统，利用所有道标可以互相通讯的功能，发射一个波段去另一个，并且将自己附着在这股电波钟一起离去。

更加惊喜的是——这些纪念道标简直就是几十个微型质量中继器，虽然只能在道标之间跳跃，但他可以瞬间到达对面，而不是在茫茫银河中老老实实走完几万光年。

在所有道标中，离开神堡最近的是克洛根人的图岑卡星球，薛帕德在到达图岑卡之后发现宇宙中漂着一艘已经废弃的货船，它的驾驶系统虽然坏了但推进功能完好。

更何况它被一阵宇宙乱流推到了道标的行进轨道上，想不撞上也难。在雷暴边缘挣扎的时候，薛帕德已经掌握了改变弱于自己的能量做功的方法，他启动了货运船的制动闸，校准了路线，慢慢靠近了图岑卡。

当那些奎利人大惊小怪地叫着‘幽灵船’踏上货船的时候，薛帕德觉得这很贴切。一个幽灵探员的幽灵呆过的船，而且他们会告诉塔莉，这意味着他可以吓唬他过去的船员了。

几乎是同一时刻，他想到也许他们已经从他的死亡中走出来，开始新的生活，他对任何老朋友的接触都可能是不恰当的。

对于凯登更是如此。

不过……或许他还是可以远远地看着他，这不会有什么问题的，一定是的。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“不行，这太冒险了，瓦卡利安警督！”突锐人大统领维克多斯站在大使馆办公室巨大的落地窗前说道，“最近够乱的了，大战结束后所有人忙于重建，各个种族协作过程中我们已经很努力地避免和克洛根人接触，避免任何可能发生的矛盾，那些克洛根人简直是装满了火药的坦克！”

“但是这是为了避免阿丽莎和克洛根的纠纷波及到我们的缓兵之计，毕竟，是那位T·Soni博士的私人物品砸中了那艘破船，而且上面还有薛帕德指挥官的虚拟人像……”盖拉斯的父亲——老警督瓦卡利安说道。

“最近质量中继器修复的工作已经够麻烦了……”突锐人大统领因为薛帕德的名字放松了语气，转回身来看着瓦卡利安父子二人，“这样吧，为了堵住议会的嘴，我会请求派出幽灵探员随你们一同前往，但是最近议会给阿兰科放了个长假，我想在这种时期，是时候推荐一个幽灵候选人了。”

 

“凯登的确需要一个假期。”盖拉斯点点头，“那么您推荐谁作为候选人呢？”

“一个年轻人，我在练习场见过他的身手，他的智慧和谦虚令人印象深刻，有些不守规矩，但是分得清‘界限’在哪。”

“好吧，听上去还不错，他是谁？”

“他会在图岑卡和你们会和，不用等他，他会找到你。”

“唔……我开始有些感兴趣了。”


	8. 7

神堡在每天例行的时间里将人工阳光切换换成夕阳的金红色，随着人工照明的减弱，神堡圆环生活区域各家商店设施亮起了灯火。

战后服务中心中挤满了人，当电子钟声响起的时候，人工服务窗口纷纷开始关闭。

“别这样！我的申请还没完！”

“和我们老大说去，他们规定了下班时间，超过了我们是没有加班费的！”窗口后面的人类女人果断拉下了窗，她这么干的时候，在她的窗口前排队的其他二十个人立刻涌去了旁边的窗口。

旁边的塞拉慕人办事员冷汗直冒，在一个愤怒的克洛根人把脑袋伸进他的窗口之前，他手忙脚乱拉下了窗口。

第三个窗口里的办事员刚想拉窗，一只手从窗外伸进来抓住了他。

“干什么！”

“嘿，听着，体谅一下大家的心情，他们都急着去和失散的亲人朋友团聚，你只要几秒中时间就可以让许多家庭团圆。至于你们的加班费……”窗外的人类男性拿出证件，他穿着星联军人的制服，黑发中夹着很多白发，长着一张温和好看的脸，只是太苍白疲惫，“瞧，我是一个幽灵探员，我能解决这个问题。”

“这不是钱的问题，解决了今天，明天你的窗口还是有那么多人，永远会有问题出现的！”办事员抽回手，“如果你想帮忙，告诉他们墙上就有自动服务终端，这些人都有万用工具，但是都懒得去研究。我说，你帮不了所有人，你只是……只是一个人而已。”

服务窗的门在他面前砰地一声关上了。

凯登盯着紧闭的窗户看了几秒钟，沉默着抬起手腕上的万用工具，在服务终端上搞定了自己的拼船邀请。

“你是对的，我只是……一个人。”

当他再次注意到挤在窗口骂骂咧咧不肯离去的平民时，他们已经开始想用武器砸开窗门将办事员一枪爆头。

“你们为什么不在自动终端上解决问题呢？作用是一样的。”凯登抬手夺过一个克洛根举起的椅子，“杀了办事员你的委托也不会解决的。”

“你懂个屁！我不相信那些机器！”对方气呼呼放下了椅子，甩着膀子推了凯登一下，“以前都是人工服务，面对面的交易，大家都表示诚意！这是传统！懂吗？”

“但是自动服务更快捷，先生，新兴事物是有它的优点的，你在这里争执的时间足够搞定你的问题了。”

“小子你很懂吗？”老克洛根人气鼓鼓地嚷道：“我喜欢怀旧！包括我以前的身体，我爱我爹妈给我的胳膊和腿，而不是现在这种半有机体半机器！谁会喜欢这种身体？！”

这人朝周围的人问出这个问题之后，有很多人都点头了，得到了支持的克洛根人继续说：“还有神堡，为什么当局还不肯出些规矩，把那些活死人都干掉？！死人就该好好躺在地下，这也是传统！新时代的死人都在街上乱跑？见鬼去吧！战争结束了，但从前的生活再也回不来了，现在我连按照传统的方式发个邀请都做不到了吗！？去你的和平！那道绿光……是恶魔！”

凯登知道他说的死人是什么。那是在战争中被收割者转化的人，在擎天炉爆炸之后，自由意志回到了他们的身上，但身体却无法回到以前的样子。他们称自己为遗世者，在战争结束后，他们试过回到生前的亲人身边，但没有人能接受他们，他们非生非死，被世界遗弃了。

也不是没有人试图帮助他们，神堡曾经建立了一个专门的收容所安置遗世者，几个月后极端份子雇了一伙佣兵几乎烧了整个收容所。遗世者们的战斗力超出人们的想象，他们突出重围，在空港抢到了一艘飞船，逃出了寡妇星团，不知所踪。在这次冲突中，几个C-sec警员丧生，从此以后，人们再也没有为遗世者做过什么努力了。

“让他们去吧，很多人只是没地方撒气而已。”

凯登转过头，立刻就看到了那个皮肤黝黑的女人，她的身边跟着一个浮游摄影机。

“幽灵探员先生，人类需要你的声音！”女人指指他，走了过来。“我要采访你！”

凯登微微眯起眼睛，他的脑海中闪过一些旧新闻照片，第一张是这个女记者站在一个克洛根人面前举着话筒，第二张照片就是克洛根人用他的硬脑壳将她撞飞了。无独有偶，还有一些历史更悠久的新闻照片——这女人被揍飞的姿势不变，只是揍人的一方换成了他的薛帕德指挥官。

凯登忽然有种不好的预感。

果然，她还没等凯登同意就叫摄像机跟了上来，“阿兰科先生，在擎天反击战——那次奇怪的大爆炸后，收割者和所有的机械体都发生了变化，它们都变成了一种类似有机生命体的存在，你认为这是不是一次人类密谋已久的阴谋？”

“你问的问题有些奇怪，为什么人类要密谋这个？”

“让我说明白一些，据目击者称，当时联合部队全军覆没，只有薛帕德指挥官和安德森进入了擎天炉，只有两个，并且都是人类，这已经足够说明了一些问题，你认为这次改变了银河系所有基因的变故是否应该由薛帕德指挥官负直接责任？”

“什么？”

“所有的生命都在为自由而战，是什么给予了薛帕德将这样的改变强加在别的种族身上的权力？他当时是否在秘密地执行人类议会交给他的任务？甚至收割者也是被人类秘密培养的，他们费尽心机让所有银河系其他种族相信收割者是远古智慧生命制造的，耗费他们的资源和人口用于和收割者作战，并因为擎天炉大爆炸所传递出的奇怪病毒而变得衰弱……”

“你在胡说什么？如果这世界上有一个真正把自己的全部丢在全银河系面前，并且流尽每一滴血去拯救我们的未来的人，那一定是薛帕德，你根本不了解他……”

“阿兰科先生请不要回避问题，你是薛帕德指挥官的船员，资料显示在反击战一开始你就被他送回了诺曼底号，这不就说明了他有真正不能被别人知道的任务吗？星辰报上有评论说薛帕德指挥官只不过是一个在地球的政客桌子上跳舞的小丑，他被很多人称为暴徒和恶棍，议会却把他包装成为一个光辉的军官形象，这样议会可以毫不可惜地在事成后灭他的口。你怎么看？”

“……”

凯登知道这时候他应该像薛帕德过去所做的那样，用高超的谈判技巧让这女人自行惭愧，或者直接使出上勾拳，这样才是一个幽灵探员该有的样子。但是他做不到，因为他现在必须紧咬着牙才能制止自己不用L2把这女人轰出办事厅的大门。为什么大战过去那么久，还有人不断地质疑收割者存在的真实性，还在以为这东西是一种阴谋？

“阿兰科先生，您这是默认了吗？”

“我没有……”他听到自己沙哑的声音，他不知道自己是怎么被这种可笑的问题激得说不出话来的，话语到了该派用场的时候总是单薄无力。该怎么让这个到处挨揍还在坚持不懈地激怒受访者的女人闭嘴？

如果薛帕德在这里……会怎么做？他当然也有被种族纷争搞得头疼不已，把额头贴在冷凝剂上五分钟不想动弹的时候，不过他总是会想出办法。

不经意地，那个高大的军人撑在战争终端前沉思的样子闪过异能者的脑海，他说——有时候表象并不重要，重要的是为什么。

凯登回过神，发现女记者正在以一种诡异的目光看着他。

异能的蓝色火花从他的眼睛里被点燃了，蓝火燃烧着，迅速覆盖着他的全身，第二位人类幽灵探员挥动手臂的时候，女记者忍不住尖叫着后退了一步，她最终发现随之报销的是她的摄影机而不是她的脑袋。

 

“抱歉，我不能让你播出这段。擎天反击战后，几乎所有人立刻就发现了基因的改变，但你现在才来采访我。”凯登收回了他的异能，他的面孔依旧温和平静，然而女记者却不敢再插一句嘴。

“薛帕德指挥官已经失踪，现在我是唯一的人类幽灵，”凯登继续逼近一步，“你不质问我人类议会有什么内幕，却始终将矛头直至薛帕德，为什么？”

“请你……退后，阿兰科先生……”

“你始终在做不利于人类声誉的报道，为此你已经挨了不少揍，但是你还在继续。这些问题是你的节目组为你准备的，不是你自己写的，看来你一直在被作弄，哼？”

“这是我的私事！你到底有什么毛病！”

“你的电视台在蓄意制造新闻点，一定是已经得到了什么事情即将发生的风声……未雨绸缪？哦，当然。而且我认为这件事和薛帕德有密切关系，你不觉得应该把这事告诉幽灵探员吗？”

“见鬼，明明是我在采访你！”

“事实上，这是我的特权。”

女人咬咬牙，点亮了自己的万用工具道，“好吧，我有一个频道，可以监听社长的专线，看来你更愿意相信你亲耳听到的。”

“你可以把账单寄给我，关于你的摄影机……”

“我当然会的！我还会报道幽灵探员有多粗鲁！”女记者理了理头发，试着让自己尽可能高傲地走出去，担当她看到凯登的万用工具变蓝以后，立刻跑了。


	9. 8

阿莎利新闻巨头让自己被一面屏幕墙包围着，她一只手在文档板上飞快点击，在十秒钟内打出四行字，而另一只手夹着一支细长、雕琢精美的烟管，优雅地放到唇间吸了一口。

星辰报在500多年前发行第一刊，现在已经是银河系排行第二的传媒企业，作为总裁，她的办公室挤满了电脑、显示器、卫星监控系统、涡轮阵列服务器，她没有时间进行任何消遣和娱乐，她总在告诉别人自己很忙。

在她面前的全息通讯器里，站着一个身着休闲正装的男性人类，端着一只水晶刻花的精美酒杯，站在宽敞的游泳池边。

“你现在通讯我是要爆料吗，霍德伦先生？”

“你喜欢这样吗，厄诺拉？”男人转动手掌，移出杯子，一个身穿白色紧身长裙的阿莎利人手捧一瓶酒走到他身边，将酒瓶上的年份给他看。她长得很美，在展示了酒之后便低着头，畏缩地不敢抬起眼睛。

“反正就是明天的事。”厄诺拉总裁说，“时间、时机就是我们这一行的命脉，任何消息当然是越快越好。”

“我现在只能说，这是个惊喜。”

“我知道你的风格，你的幽默感一直比较……另类。”

“你了解我的。”男人对着秘书点了点头，抬起并拢的食中二指，愉悦地看着她在杯中倒满相同高度的琥珀色液体。“明天只是一个庆典，而我将把大把资金捐赠给神堡用于战后重建。”

“但是？”鄂诺拉早已料到这话后面一定接了一个但是。

“但是我有一个附加条件。”男人从酒杯边缘打量着洒满夕阳的泳池。“不是什么过分的事，你真是太伤我的心了。”

“哦，拜托，这可是擎天反击战一周年的纪念日！整整一周年，霍德伦先生！一整年的头条都不及这个重要，我会保密的，告诉我吧。”

“我已经和议会谈好这事，他们已经同意了，你可以尽情报道。”他品了一口酒，“明天霍德伦财团将在全银河的直播中展示修缮完毕的诺曼底号，宣布对那艘破船的所有权。”

鄂诺拉停下了打字，烟斗险些掉了，“你……你买下了诺曼底？霍德伦先生你知道自己在做什么吗？议会真的肯？”

“他们当然肯，也许是因为我的支票正好可以解决他们的资金方面的麻烦。神堡三年前被毁过一次，尚未恢复元气，三年后几乎再次全部炸烂了，你指望谁出得起钱？”

“可是那是诺曼底！”

“我知道那是薛帕德的船，那又如何，它最后迫降的时候损坏太严重，修好也开不出五千光年了，只能改装成普通飞船，如果你想找个形容词给它，我想破铜烂铁再合适不过。”他把手中的酒杯放回秘书的盘子里，“薛帕德曾经是一个时代，一种象征，现在它已经结束了。活下来的人得往前看，新的时代已经到了。”

“是是，你每次总有理由。”

 

“我是个讲道理的人。”霍德伦站在自家宅邸的落地门前的全息成像区里，对着话筒说道。

“这不是个好理由，但是可以上头条。”新闻界的铁娘子重新点起烟管，靠在她办公室宽大的椅子里。

他们之间隔了几千公里远，但是在凯登·阿兰科看来，只不过是幽灵终端监视着的两个视窗而已。

女记者给的频道很管用，用幽灵的终端很顺利就可以监听他们的通讯了。凯登的瞳孔微妙地收缩，挪动军靴慢慢往后退了一步。

不是什么太大的事，连阴谋都算不上，用一艘就战舰换取整个神堡重生、千万人可以得到更好的生活，无疑是笔非常好的交易。

但那是诺曼底。

没有人能从薛帕德手里抢走诺曼底。

“你得承认，那位指挥官只能存在于混乱的战争年代，战斗是他的使命。但当战争结束，对于和平年代的秩序而言，他是个麻烦。在我们需要维持各个种族之间的平衡的时候，他的个人英雄主义会把人类推到矛盾的中心，未来属于每一个活着的生命，我们怀念他，但是我们更应该给他新的定义。”

“哦？什么定义？”

“分享快乐，亲爱的。”男人转过脸，正对着镜头，慢慢笑了，“剪彩仪式之后我会把它改造成高档会所，想想吧，人人都有机会登上这艘传奇战舰！更妙的是，这完全合法，就算那些幽灵探员也没资格说什么。哈哈……”

这张脸在凯登的屏幕上仰头大笑，十二个小时后，这个人站在圆环区的人工阳光下，同样地表情，对着无数摄影机大笑。

反击战纪念会场占据了整个圆环区，作为赞助出钱的大头，霍德伦财团的总裁是当天的焦点。

凯登从眼前移掉望远镜片，他站在为幽灵探员留出的监控至高点，将目光移到远处神堡巨大的悬臂上。在附着着引力的地表，鳞次栉比的大楼仿佛墓碑一样排列，它们灰暗、沉重地伫立着，无边无际。

新的时代已经到来。

“嘿，薛帕德……当我们坐着诺曼底穿越银河的时候，我觉得我们是自由的，我毫不怀疑我们可以改变一切。但是现在……”他独自低语，“我觉得这个世界太狭窄了，每一条街道……每一幢房屋，都窄得让人透不过气来，或许我应该放弃一些东西了。”

异能者在监控台的扶手上刻意撑了一把，将自己推离那里，把一整面玻璃窗留给了天空。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

然而窗前的宁静只持续了不到十分钟，通讯台的屏幕里出现了贝利的脸，他在对讲机里说道：“上校，你在那里吗？这里有些情况……”

没有人回答他。

“该死，需要你的时候你跑哪里去了！诺曼底的拘束闸突然出问题了，你最好来看看！……阿兰科？哈——罗——？”

两分钟后，监控室的闸门灯都变了颜色，一个C-sec的警员喘着气跑进来，“阿兰科探员你在吗？”

整间监控室空无一人，倒霉的警员东看西找，见到了更衣橱，顺手拉开了门往里看，“上校？”

“喂，菜鸟！你干什么呢！叫你来找阿兰科，他人呢？”

“这儿没有人啊长官！”

“该死！”贝利气急败坏站起来，离开了镜头。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

圆环区广场上已经挤满了各个种族的平民，所有目光都集中在中央圆台上。

霍德伦总裁站在那里，双手抬高，像是在迎接什么从天而降的东西，他的声音被跟踪话筒放大，以便让每个人都能听见。

“……让我们重新见证这艘带有传奇色彩的战舰重见天日，朋友们，它曾经在Reaper肆虐的领地一次又一次地完成过不可能的任务，它像是暗夜中最杰出的刺客，来无踪去无影……”

悠扬的音乐衬托着他的说辞，这让很多人发出了欢呼，直到一声刺耳的机闸声压倒了音乐声，吸引住了所有人的注意。

 

（kaidan在质量效应3里是少校，这里升到上校。薛哥按理说可以升准将，但是人挂了追升的手续比较麻烦，现在也是上校。）


	10. 9

霍德伦对着自己的保镖使了个眼色，保镖立刻在耳麦里下达了指令，使唤C-sec跑去停机坪检查诺曼底去。

没有别的事发生，广场上人群交头接耳的声音慢慢轻了，于是霍德伦继续他的演讲。

“站在这里的每一个人，你们熬过了最苦难黑暗时期，全银河最大的敌人没有摧毁你们，你们注定是不平凡的！但是与此同时你们也背负着同样重大的使命，为了重建家园，每一个人都要战斗！而这世界上，还有什么比诺曼底更能传递这样的信念呢？从今以后，她将拥有新的名字——霍德伦·诺曼底俱乐部，她将把薛帕德指挥官的荣耀和勇气传递给每一个人，她属于每一个人。”他抬起手试图做出一个说明的手势，随着手臂的晃动，他的万用工具亮了起来。

“哦，这是厄诺德部族的克洛根领袖发来的可视通讯，他一定是想要给出他由衷的祝福，现在把他接到我们的大屏幕上。”

 

广场中央的屏幕里出现了图岑卡星球的漫天风沙，大概五秒钟后有一个红色尖角在屏幕下方活动、摇晃。突然，它倏地抬了起来。莱克斯穿着他标志性的红色盔甲，正在奋力把挂在他头上的三个塞拉慕电视台工作人员甩下去。

“放开我，你们这些两栖类！”莱克斯扑向镜头，他的尖嘴几乎要顶在摄影机上，“喂，你就是那个正在电视上说话的脑残！我要警告你……”

“请你冷静一些！总裁先生不在摄影机里！”塞拉慕人扑在莱克斯身上，阻止他企图把摄影机挤扁的行动，克洛根人用一根手指把他弹飞了。

“给我从薛帕德的船上滚——下——去！！！否则我就轰烂你的饭店，还会在你的坟头上撒尿——”红色的脑袋骤然接近，镜头猛地一抖，屏幕上出现了一个放射状的裂痕，摄影机正对着天空，再也不动了。

霍德伦嘴角抽搐，连忙关掉了通讯，咳嗽一声，“世界上总是有不一样的声音嘛。不过不要紧，接下来才是本次庆典的重头戏，我们可以目睹那架新生的战舰的风采，要知道，如果把这只小鸟关进博物馆，她宁愿在风雨中粉身碎骨呢。”

“可是……嘶……”一个身材圆滚滚巴塔瑞人透过自己的面罩说话了，“你要把这只小鸟关进收银机里去，嘶……”

“你刚才说什么，抱歉我没听清……”霍德伦对后台打了个手势，“现在请我们的驾驶员把诺曼底开到广场上来。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

引擎声由远而近，一个巨大的影子遮住了广场，它的出现立刻引起了人群的欢呼。诺曼底银色的舰身迎着阳光，发出闪耀的光芒，就像过去一样，随时准备出发。

霍德伦总裁看着它一时间也忘了说话，音乐正演奏到高潮部分，周围的人在高喊着诺曼底的名字，他听不清有没有人在耳边说话，直到有人用力拍他的肩膀才回过神来。“哦，你是谁？”

那个驾驶员一脸见到鬼怪的表情，把绑住了手的绳子和嘴上的胶布展示给老板看。

“你怎么回事？”总裁一把揭掉了封嘴的胶布，顺便撕下了那人不少的胡子。

“嗨，老板，我是你雇来把诺曼底开进会场的驾驶员！刚才有个暴徒把我从气闸扔出来了！那个混蛋！”那人惨叫着捂住胡子的位置，“我甚至没看清楚是谁！”

霍德伦总裁抓狂道：“如果你在这里，那现在正在开诺曼底的人是谁！！！”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

他们抬起头，看着诺曼底底部银灰色的外甲缓缓从天空中接近，那架拥有全星联最先进推进器的战舰姿态有些笨拙地沿着广场盘旋，但从未降低高度。

霍德伦立刻拨通了主控室的通讯：“控制台，你们到底在干什么！快想办法把它停下来，你们一定有可以关闭诺曼底引擎的方法吧？……什么你说没有？到底是谁松开了磁力闸！关上神堡的悬臂！快拦住诺曼底……”

 

 

像是在示威一般，在所有人都看清楚诺曼底之后，诺曼底重新调整方向，朝着神堡悬臂外侧飞去。

 

它从一排排紧密的大楼上面飞过，将灰色的空间站甩在身后，也将遗忘的世界甩在身后。

神堡悬臂接到了来自C-sec的命令，正在快速关闭以封锁飞行通道。诺曼底的推进涡轮喷射出蓝色火焰，瞬间加速，冲向悬臂中间的空白位置。

人工阳光透过建筑物和宇宙烟尘，从五条悬臂中央放出巨大朦胧的亮光，传奇战舰在朦胧中拖出一道阴影，从正在不断变窄的空隙中冲出重围，飞向无尽宇宙，飞向自由星海。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

嘈杂的人群在广场上骚动，财团总裁在舞台中央尴尬地打着圆场。这一切被现场直播的八台摄影机尽收眼底，星辰报的社长已经从惊讶中回过神，点起一支烟管。

她的私人通讯频道响了起来，接通之后，万用工具上出现了霍德伦总裁的面孔。

【鄂诺拉，快把刚才这一幕掐掉！】

“这是直播，亲爱的霍德伦先生。不过我还是得说一句，这才是我等了一年的新闻，这可真是大头条。几年前，议会也曾经想要控制诺曼底，但他们失败了，它的船长从星联的眼皮底下偷走了它，拯救了神堡。”阿莎丽人放下了手中的数据板，靠在椅子上，心情愉快地看着整个神堡为诺曼底的神秘脱逃而沸腾着。“我要去忙记者招待会的事了，今天的事让我想起了当年哈克特上将说过的话：永远别挡着诺曼底的路。回头见，总裁先生。”


	11. 10

深褐色的雕花木桌上摆着极其复古的银质餐盘，上下三层的配套盘子旁整齐地罗列着两对平行排列的刀叉和四种不同尺寸的勺子。烛光跃动着，将餐具照得像油画里一般晶晶亮。

 

切口整齐的鱼排旁点缀着酸奶蛋黄酱和芦笋，用十六滴摆位考究的精致酱汁完成点睛之笔。

低矮的蔷薇卷边雕花汤碗里的奶油蘑菇汤上撒着分量恰如其分的法香碎，一旁的果盘中，两串乳白中透红的葡糖从盘沿挂下来，成了非常古典的装饰。

一只手抽出餐盘下的布巾擦了擦，用餐者坐在一张和整桌菜肴完全不搭调的合金智能轮椅上，他稍稍调整了位置，拿起桌上的水晶高脚杯，与坐在他身边的人轻轻碰杯。

“祝你好胃口。”

咚。

与水晶高脚杯碰杯的是一个电浆能量罐。

“你不用为了彻底融入人类的生活而把每天的晚餐都搞得像16世纪的贵族，Edi。”座椅上的男人微笑着看着身边的合金美女，他捏了捏对方银色的手指，一对戒指在他们的手上反射出烛光。

“诚然如此。”曾经的诺曼底号AI智能终端Edi安静地回答：“但是我分析了你从战舰上退下来以后的生活，你的症状应该避免高强度和时间长久的运动，故而摄取食物在你的生活中占了60%的比重，我对此制定了以你的兴趣为基础的日常计划。”

“你是说……我现在是个吃货？”

“我不是很明白这个用词，推测这是一个为吃而生的物种，虽然无节制地摄取食物是有害的，但是考虑到你在运动中会更严重地伤害自己，我建议你选择前一种较轻微的伤害。即是说，你最好成为一个吃货，Jeff。”

Joker用手捂住脸，为了避免更大的尴尬，他抬起万用工具打开了电视。

【今天，霍德伦财团赞助的擎天反击战纪念仪式在神堡空间站元环广场举行……】

“瞧啊，永远有人在那里老生常谈，告诉你要走出来什么的，假惺惺告诉你什么都会好的，然后叫你募捐，他们早就忘了谁在那场战争中死去了。等着瞧Edi，看他们什么时候把募捐箱抬上来。”Joker把手中的餐巾揉成团往桌上一扔。

“你在说薛帕德？”

“哈……有什么用，我欠他两条命，而他只是……不在了。”Joker低下头，鸭舌帽遮住了他的脸。

“我也想他，Jeff。”Edi眼中映射着跃动的烛火，平静的脸看上去有些忧伤。

【在仪式进行到一半的时候，原本应该降落在广场中央的诺曼底号突然改变航向……我们怀疑这是一起精心策划的、企图对神堡的安全机制发起的挑战……】

“什么？！诺曼底怎么了？为什么她要降落在广场上？！”

“你最近都没有关注新闻吗？他们已经说了，诺曼底号将经过改造，成为神堡空间站最好的高档会所。”

“会所？！那个混蛋敢对诺曼底这么做！我要杀了他，把他从星云风暴的边缘扔进去！”

“Jeff，你已经退役了，你不再是诺曼底的驾驶员了。”

“该死，我的胰腺！”Joker一下子泄了气，他驱动轮椅离开餐厅，慢慢朝着自己的书房划去。

Edi看着满桌未动几口的菜肴，又看了看电视中诺曼底被不知名的人开走，扬长而去的画面思考了一小会儿。

“我对此有不好的预感。”她说。

果然，过了不到五分钟，Joker把一挺突击步枪绑在轮椅上，从书房边的楼梯上冲下来，歇斯底里的喊道：“我要干掉那个偷走我的飞船的家伙！！！！”

轮椅从楼梯上踏踏踏冲下来，高智能平衡系统出色发挥——他从没发生过从楼梯上滚下来的事。Edi只是发射了一丝电波就把它弄停了。

“Oh，Come on！Edi！在这件事上你不能阻止我！”

“我当然能阻止你，你不冷静。”Edi打包了自己的电浆能量罐，把Joker的鸭舌帽拉歪了，“至少，让我带上我们的装备，飞行中尉。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

机库的闸门在眼前缓缓升起，外面的灯光随之撒入，渐渐照亮了里面某种巨大金属制品的外甲。

一艘黑色涂装的私人飞行器慢慢出现在所有人的视线中，它有着模仿昆虫背夹的流线外形，在它的大片黑色中间还有一红一白两条色带，底端喷涂了N7的字样。

“这是……N7的飞船？看外形不太像啊。”Joker把行李车停在机库旁，看向站在一边的Edi。

“眼光不错，Jeff。这是塔莉帮忙回收的无畏号的零件改装的，奎利人在这点上做的不错，制造它多亏了一些桀斯的帮忙，原本打算留到你生日的时候作为礼物送给你，不过现在正好有更需要它的机会。”

“哇哦，我真的不知道该怎么说……”Joker走进机库，有几个桀斯从起落架上走下来，把维护数据递给Edi看，他对他们招了招手，“我真是……很高兴，这真的是个惊喜，我无法想象手边没有拉伸杆的生活，我是说，我爱飞行！”

“看上去这比整天坐在那里摄取食物更适合你。”Edi背着双手，示意Joker走近看看飞船。

 

 

 

Joker一瘸一拐爬下扶梯，带着某种兴奋的步伐不稳一头撞进驾驶室去了。Edi在登机平台上整理好了行李，听见Joker在下面大喊：“这儿没有主炮啊！！”

“当然，这是私人飞行器，不是诺曼底。没有盖拉斯帮你校准主炮的话，恐怕你的目标位置是全银河最安全的地方，Jeff。”

“呃……既然你这么说。”Joker已经坐上了驾驶员的位置，把周围的开关关了又开，因为重新坐上驾驶座的兴奋忘记了当下正在为什么和Edi抬杠。

 

“我说，关于我们的涂装，让我觉得有些眼熟，如果我记得没错……那是……”

“薛帕德有一件这样的外套，这是桀斯们的主意，为了纪念他。”

“哦……”Joker点点头，“其实，有时候我会觉得他没死，我就对自己说，总有一天我要坐着我自己的飞船，飞遍银河的每个角落把我们的朋友找回来。呃，如果你想说这个成功的可能性微乎其微就算了，我明白这一点。”

“如果不计算成功率，我不得不提醒你人类寿命的限制，薛帕德如果没死，他还能活几十年，你得加快进度。”

“哈哈，是啊。我还不想在某个星球发现个牙都掉光的老头声称自己是薛帕德，这样我们拥抱的时候很可能因为肋骨断裂而送命。”Joker干笑两声，继而沉默着抚摸着操纵杆，“不管怎么样，我们先要把诺曼底找回来，总不能让自己再那样下去了。Edi你的另一部分意识还存在于诺曼底上吗？”

“是的。我的大部分处理器分散于诺曼底战舰的各个部位，这个身体是作为陆地支援模组存在的。在擎天炉爆炸之后，我的身体朝着有机体方向进化了，因此我和诺曼底上的AI防御系统的关系不再那么密切，但是我仍然可以连线诺曼底，推断它的位置，但是无法在这里控制诺曼底。”

“明白了，我们这就出发！”

“你们两个就打算这么走了？！”机库门口冒出几个人来了，浑身纹身的健壮大兵手里拖着一个行李箱，身边跟着一个看上去有些腼腆的黑人技师，他们都已经带上了全套装备。

“詹姆斯！科尔特斯！”

“星联海军上尉詹姆斯·维加、科尔特斯请求登机。”詹姆斯行了一个中世纪的脱帽礼，看起来和说的话完全不搭调，这是所谓的“维加风格”。

“以及……突锐联合军最高战术顾问盖拉斯·瓦卡利安申请登舰。”

“盖拉斯！你们能来太好了！……等等你们怎么来了？”

“顺便说一句，刚才有个人要我带个口信。”盖拉斯点开万用工具，将储存在其中的一段通讯投射在身边。

全息网格将一个瘦高军人的影像勾勒出来，一身穿戴整齐的星联上将制服说明了他的身份。

“哈克特上将？！”

【直觉告诉我诺曼底的失踪背后有一些薛帕德风格的小故事，飞行上尉。】哈克特上将显得严肃但并不严厉，【整件事情我有了初步的了解，薛帕德救了银河系，我们可不能搞丢了他最爱的战舰，在此我代表星联授予曾经服役于诺曼底的船员阻止任何人非法占有诺曼底SR2行为的权力，在把它找回来前我不会干涉任何你们的行动，但可别做得太过火。】

“这……我没想到您会……”Joker望着上将开始结结巴巴，“我是说……是，长官！”

上将无奈地微笑：【哈克特完毕。】


	12. 11

同一时刻，风沙无情地席卷着图岑卡星球的飞船港口，断墙和黄沙覆盖着地表，在这样的地方，像这样一艘残破的旧飞船显得与这地方异常合拍。

 

24小时前，这艘在大多数人看来与残骸无异的飞船缓缓驶入港口，久久不见有人下船，导航台试着与飞船驾驶室沟通，但所有的电波都没有回应，常规探测的结果是无合成体反应、无零素反应——这艘船如果不是无人驾驶飞船，就是一艘幽灵船。

两个克洛根人上船去一探究竟，发现飞船的驾驶室和推进器室被炸毁，虽然推进功能完好，但是没有人能操作这艘船。

他们只是在喝酒的时候提到了这事，当天晚上就有几个奎利人混进港口看守中间，在船上兴奋地探险直到被卫兵发现。当克洛根卫兵以为可以睡一次安稳觉的时候，又有一批不速之客降落在了图岑卡。

“嘿小妞儿，这儿可不是你该来的地方，等你吃了一嘴沙子像个小姑娘一样哭丧着脸的时候没人会理你！”在港口站岗的两个卫兵抬枪拦住了从飞行器上下来的阿莎丽人，“你不能携带武器入港，把枪寄存在那儿，别耍赖，没好处。”

“不带武器？好吧，我更乐意见到克洛根人被赤手空拳的小姑娘打败的表情。”一身白色盔甲的阿莎丽将一把手枪扔在守卫身上，“我现在要拨一个通讯，你们不介意吧？”

在得到了守卫的白眼之后，阿莎丽取出了自己的万用工具按了几下，一秒钟后，莱克斯的全系影像出现在她身边。

厄诺德部族的首领深吸了一口气，吼道：“蠢货！你知道你拦下来的是谁吗？她是Liara·T·Soni，薛帕德的船员，我的战友！你现在每天还能在家造小孩都是他们的功劳，否则你的老二还永远只是摆设！现在给我乖乖让开，如果我接下来说否则我就踢烂你的屁股是在救你，如果你看过她徒手拆MX……”

“莱克斯……你太夸张了。”Liara从一脸惊讶的守卫手中拿回手枪，“我们只是来玩的。”

“你们？”

一个瘦小的人影从Liara身后钻出来，对着莱克斯的通讯说：“嗨莱克斯，你好吗？”

“塔莉！塔莉小丫头！”

“我们想看看这艘船，莱克斯。你能让我们单独和这艘船待一会儿吗？”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Liara翻过一扇卡在一半的门，钻进了动力炉核心，她对蹲在一边的塔莉说，“得到什么有用的东西了吗？”

“噢……真是不可思议。电闸完全锈住了，但是动力炉两天前刚开始冷却。”

 

那些奎利人是对的，塔莉在检查飞船后得出的结果也是一样的——飞船怎么看都是自己飞来的。

 

“这真好，Liara，我觉得在和一整个星球的建筑商数据板殊死搏斗了一整年以后，哪怕是一块从天而降的石头也够我乐的……呃这听上去有点像建筑事故，那么换一个比喻……这艘幽灵船对于现在的我来说，简直像是人类的诺亚方舟！哦，女神……我得救了！”奎利女孩双手抓着扳手和线圈死死捏着，“我看上去是不是太陶醉了？”

“嗯……还好，塔莉佐拉·vas诺曼底上将。”Liara开始在控制台上摸索着，她爬上台子，从一堆破烂中把一个方盒拿到手里。

“你呢，Liara？你身为影子经纪人跑到图岑卡不会只是为了陪我吧？”

“塔莉，我是你的朋友，我当然会帮你。何况看过你发给我的录像以后，我在被砸毁的控制台上……发现了我的东西。”Liara用万用工具扫描着她的纪念道标，她在道标上按了几下，方盒上方的小孔中投射出一束白色的光，薛帕德的全身像漂浮在它的上方。

“指挥官？”塔莉凑上来拿手去戳薛帕德，她的手指从白光中穿透过去，“我不知道你做了这个。”

“我在里面灌录了他的生平介绍，不过我觉得没什么把握，你想要补充一点吗？”

“唉？我？……这…我好紧张……”

纪念道标上的人像缓缓旋转，须臾间，白色的光芒闪烁几下，能源似乎在快速地消散。几秒钟后，全息图像缓缓收缩成一道光束，慢慢消失了。

“什么？这不可能！”Liara拿着道标反复检查，“我在这个上面放置了恒久能源，里面的能量可以坚持五万年呢！怎么会这样？这看起来完全是能源枯竭！”

“枯竭？会不会搞错了？”

“我也希望这样。”Liara打开自己的背囊把道标放了进去，“我要把它带到我的办公室里好好检查一番，你呢？”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

这太荒唐了，他从来没有想过有一天他竟然是被Liara装在包里带回家的。薛帕德的心情极为复杂，不论就这么回到他过去的船员身边是否恰当。

 

但是当下他的选择并不多，这艘残破的货船上除了这个已经用光了能量的纪念道标他无处可去，也没有别的流动能量可以带他离开。何况如果他想要保持自己充足的灵魂能量就需要新的能源，而Liara的办公室里有足够的设备可以提供这些能源。

Liara和塔莉在之后的搜索中一无所获，她们离开货船，走向飞船的停机坪。在爬楼梯的时候塔莉突然想到了什么，“等等，你看了昨天的新闻了吗？我们的诺曼底突然被人挡着全神堡的人劫走了！”

“这个……已经有人告诉我了。”

“有两个长老建议我换掉诺曼底的舰名，我才不干呢！”奎利人长久云游的习俗使得他们对乘坐的飞船具有深厚的感情，他们会将舰船的名字写在姓名后，而塔莉的魂儿交给了诺曼底。

被Liara装在行囊里的纪念道标突然闪出一道光来，薛帕德蜷缩在电池中的灵魂感觉到了震惊带来的力量——他为他的飞船从擎天炉最后的大爆炸中幸存下来感到欣慰，更为有人夺走了他的飞船而愤怒。这股力量充盈着他的灵魂，他因此忘了疲惫，先前的虚弱感也随之消失。

“盖拉斯通讯过我，老船员都快齐了，他们正咬牙切齿要夺回诺曼底，”Liara率先登上了自己的飞行器，塔莉紧跟其后进了气闸，“你去和他们会合吗？”

“我……我不知道，我的家乡还在造住宅区……我要盯着很多东西……我……见鬼！我是个黑客！我一点都不懂建筑，该死，我干嘛不去！”塔莉嚷嚷着，“他们还在神堡吗？算了我会先通讯凯登，反正他一直在神堡。”

“凯登已经不在神堡了，没人知道他去了哪里，就在诺曼底被劫走的同一天，C-sec找不到他了。我用影子经纪人的关系网都找不到他，更别说盖拉斯他们。”

“出什么事了？”

“我不清楚……”Liara带着塔莉走进电梯，按下舰桥按钮的一霎那，整部电梯的灯突然全都灭了。


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “停电了？”
> 
> “连应急电源也没有启动，事情麻烦了。”Liara在黑洞洞的电梯里抬高万用工具，按了几下之后发觉不仅自己的万用工具也没有能量，就连电梯的换氧系统发出的嗡嗡声也消失了。“看起来我们被锁在电梯里了。”
> 
> “看来有人希望我们困在这儿，塔莉放弃了自己的万用工具，转而打开臀后的小包拿出一支立场螺丝刀来。Riara随后激发出自己的质量效应立场，把塔莉抬起来飘在空中去够电梯边角上的螺丝。
> 
> 作为薛帕德麾下最强大的纯异能者，Liara可以一挥手就撕裂一个敌人，但是这样的力量并不能精确操作小物件，和螺丝打交道的事还是得交给首席技师。而奎利人恰好是一个可以从一摊机械残骸中捡些东西就能造出可以穿越质量中继器的飞船的种族。
> 
> “liara，我对影子经纪人也无能为力的寻人搜索很好奇，尤其是对象还是凯……”塔莉一边说话一边拆卸顶棚的螺丝，她转头看了一眼下面，声音突然尖锐起来，“你的包！里面好像有什么东西！”
> 
> 阿莎丽人低下头，震惊地看着自己的行囊里面透出的白光——刚才用光了能量的纪念道标竟然再次放出光来。
> 
>  
> 
> 她疑惑地把它拿到手里，在她的手指还没有触到开关之前，全息影像从射灯口里出现了——但是有什么东西不一样了，薛帕德的全身像一开始是半蹲着的，他像是个刚刚开始打量这个世界一般慢慢站起来，悬浮在空中。
> 
> 那个消失在炫目绿光中的战神保持着系统默认设置的平静表情，平静地看着前方，随着设定的速度缓缓旋转。
> 
> “薛帕德……”塔莉缓缓回到了地面上，”女神啊，停电——是你做的吗？”
> 
> “这不可能，这只是一个全息图像，连VI都不是……他…它不能控制飞船上的东西。”
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> 或许把附近飞船上的能量都集中在自己身上，以取得一时间灵魂能量的充盈不是好主意。薛帕德只是本能地抓紧了这个机会，即便还没有考虑到这么做会有什么不太好的后果，但他必须知道凯登身上发生了什么。
> 
> 三条足以撼动他的新闻一下子灌进意识让他有些难以消化，也使他进入了精神亢奋的状态，同时他也注意到精神狂热的时候自己可以做到一些以前做不到的事情——比如强行改变周围能量的量子形态，以及暂时地奴役附近的能量。
> 
> 虽然薛帕德坚持自己是个无神论者，对于鬼魂和幽灵的说法也不削一顾，然而时局不同了，他必须根据新的处境改变自己的看法了。他首先得肯定自己现在真的成了个该死的幽魂，并且每一个灵魂有属于自己的能力。而他的能力就是改变和影响附近的能量，能力的强弱会受到心情和精神状态的影响，如果意志足够强悍，这样的能力大概非常可怕。
> 
> 见鬼，他居然开始相信这个了。
> 
> 麻烦事在于，即使他再强悍，还是无法让面前的两个人知道他想说什么。
> 
> 薛帕德把注意力集中到当下他唯一可以给予希望的东西上——他的全息影像。他的意识渗透进细密的芯片电路中，每一次电流脉冲和信号传递在薛帕德看来是一条条川流不息的河流，它们用特殊的声音告诉他自己将去往何方、要做什么。
> 
>  
> 
> Liara眯着眼盯着全息影像屏息静气，因为她发现自己设定的薛帕德全身像有点……不一样了。
> 
> 他还是像过去一样，以一个军人该有的挺拔身姿站在那里，但他在看着她。这不是系统设置的默认动作，他的肩膀微微摆动，神情柔和，还有他双臂自然晃动的幅度——它显示出更多她所熟知的“薛帕德的小动作”，而这些她根本没有为道标设定过。
> 
> “我觉得我需要休假了……”Liara和塔莉对望一眼，“这一定是幻觉。”
> 
> 薛帕德的全息影像抬头看了她一眼，左边的眉毛微微抬起，目光中流露着丰沛温和的情感，微微弯起的嘴角好像马上就会说出一句最近好不好。
> 
>  
> 
> “我觉得我也需要休假……哦，Kyla！它太像薛帕德了……”塔拉从liara手里拿过道标，“你能找张纸巾从我制服的紧急贯入口塞进来吗，我可能需要那个！”
> 
> 全息影像看着塔莉，它的光芒忽然黯淡下去，薛帕德在光束中微弱地闪烁了一下，道标再次熄灭，电梯的灯光随即取而代之亮了起来，一切供电恢复正常，好像刚才的事只是她们的幻觉。
> 
> “太不可思议了，我……我想如果换做薛帕德在这里，他一定会把这个拿给船员们看的！”塔莉亢奋地拿着道标对Lira摇晃，“到舰桥去，我们快去找他们！”
> 
> Liara迅速从惊讶中回过神来，拉开电梯的门应道，“我觉得，休假就从现在开始再好不过了。”
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> “我们的假期真短，Edi。”Joker坐在驾驶员的位置上，试着去熟悉飞行器上的每一个功能。
> 
> 这是一艘材料取自突锐人的科技，经由桀斯的设计习惯制造出来的飞行器，Joker猜测桀斯们是因为Edi的强烈要求才保留了外景摄像头和客舱的舷窗。即便是经过了基因改变，桀斯仍然不会给他们的建筑物留窗，在机器合成体生涯中，他们早已习惯了通过脉冲扫描回来的数据观察外界；而人类由于地球时代宇宙旅行的科幻作品的影响，仍然喜欢窗户，用肉眼观察窗外万千星河始终是一种无法拒绝的浪漫。
> 
> “我觉得我上个礼拜才把我的行李从诺曼底上搬下来，在星联的文件上签字，布置我们的房子……但瞧瞧现在发生了什么，我才从诺曼底的驾驶座上下来没几天……”
> 
> “是一整周年，Jeff。”Edi坐在Joker的右边，检查着飞船的数据，就像那些老时光一样。
> 
> “一年了？！老天……我的重点是，一旦我把屁股从诺曼底上挪下来，就会有人要偷走我的飞船！这回我说什么也不会把它交给别人！”
> 
> “从产权上来说，诺曼底是星联的，我们都是乘客而已。”
> 
> “Come on，Edi。这只是Joker的比喻。”科尔特斯斜倚在一旁插嘴道，“薛帕德也和我们一样，他在神堡有自己的宿舍，但是每次他回到诺曼底的时候……你们真该看看他的表情，诺曼底对他来说就是家，他的家人都在这里。”
> 
> 詹姆斯研究着驾驶室的开关，心不在焉地咳嗽一声，“……是啊，现在事态升级了，有人偷走了大英雄的家，谢了阿斯卡班。”
> 
> “詹姆斯，别动那个！快到质量中继器了，我想我们该制定一个计划。”Joker把飞行器设到自动飞行状态，驱动轮椅来到会议桌前。
> 
> 会议桌的中央已经展开一张银河星图，一小颗代表飞行器的光点正在寡妇星云的质量中继器旁闪烁着。
> 
> “瞧，我们在这儿，我们……等等我的这艘飞船应该有个名字，要不怎么称呼她呢，我需要一个又威风又响亮的名字，你们有想法吗？”
> 
> 盖拉斯：“呃……我想，你的飞船的话，干脆叫‘松脆’号，怎么样？”
> 
> Joker：“哦，如果你有飞船了我就提议叫‘海胆’号。詹姆斯？”
> 
> 詹姆斯：“我看看……你觉得飞翔的地球人怎么样？”
> 
> Joker：“为什么我觉得这个飞翔的地球人像是被人揍飞的？”
> 
> 詹姆斯：“得了，到了打架的时候你除了被揍飞还能干什么？”
> 
> 科尔特斯：“也许我们难以定论是因为站在了船长是Joker的误区，如果船长是Edi的话就容易多了。”
> 
> 詹姆斯：“这样的话我可以想出很多美丽的名字，像是银色珍珠号，致命玫瑰号，百万伏特尤物号……”
> 
> Joker：“你们都忘了我——Joker才是这艘飞行器实至名归的主人吗？Edi和桀斯们建造了它，你显然把桀斯忘了，怎么不起名为‘进攻的大螺栓’号？”
> 
> Edi：“如果你们不介意的话，我想说，你们跑题了。”

“停电了？”

“连应急电源也没有启动，事情麻烦了。”Liara在黑洞洞的电梯里抬高万用工具，按了几下之后发觉不仅自己的万用工具也没有能量，就连电梯的换氧系统发出的嗡嗡声也消失了。“看起来我们被锁在电梯里了。”

“看来有人希望我们困在这儿，塔莉放弃了自己的万用工具，转而打开臀后的小包拿出一支立场螺丝刀来。Riara随后激发出自己的质量效应立场，把塔莉抬起来飘在空中去够电梯边角上的螺丝。

作为薛帕德麾下最强大的纯异能者，Liara可以一挥手就撕裂一个敌人，但是这样的力量并不能精确操作小物件，和螺丝打交道的事还是得交给首席技师。而奎利人恰好是一个可以从一摊机械残骸中捡些东西就能造出可以穿越质量中继器的飞船的种族。

“liara，我对影子经纪人也无能为力的寻人搜索很好奇，尤其是对象还是凯……”塔莉一边说话一边拆卸顶棚的螺丝，她转头看了一眼下面，声音突然尖锐起来，“你的包！里面好像有什么东西！”

阿莎丽人低下头，震惊地看着自己的行囊里面透出的白光——刚才用光了能量的纪念道标竟然再次放出光来。

 

她疑惑地把它拿到手里，在她的手指还没有触到开关之前，全息影像从射灯口里出现了——但是有什么东西不一样了，薛帕德的全身像一开始是半蹲着的，他像是个刚刚开始打量这个世界一般慢慢站起来，悬浮在空中。

那个消失在炫目绿光中的战神保持着系统默认设置的平静表情，平静地看着前方，随着设定的速度缓缓旋转。

“薛帕德……”塔莉缓缓回到了地面上，”女神啊，停电——是你做的吗？”

“这不可能，这只是一个全息图像，连VI都不是……他…它不能控制飞船上的东西。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

或许把附近飞船上的能量都集中在自己身上，以取得一时间灵魂能量的充盈不是好主意。薛帕德只是本能地抓紧了这个机会，即便还没有考虑到这么做会有什么不太好的后果，但他必须知道凯登身上发生了什么。

三条足以撼动他的新闻一下子灌进意识让他有些难以消化，也使他进入了精神亢奋的状态，同时他也注意到精神狂热的时候自己可以做到一些以前做不到的事情——比如强行改变周围能量的量子形态，以及暂时地奴役附近的能量。

虽然薛帕德坚持自己是个无神论者，对于鬼魂和幽灵的说法也不削一顾，然而时局不同了，他必须根据新的处境改变自己的看法了。他首先得肯定自己现在真的成了个该死的幽魂，并且每一个灵魂有属于自己的能力。而他的能力就是改变和影响附近的能量，能力的强弱会受到心情和精神状态的影响，如果意志足够强悍，这样的能力大概非常可怕。

见鬼，他居然开始相信这个了。

麻烦事在于，即使他再强悍，还是无法让面前的两个人知道他想说什么。

薛帕德把注意力集中到当下他唯一可以给予希望的东西上——他的全息影像。他的意识渗透进细密的芯片电路中，每一次电流脉冲和信号传递在薛帕德看来是一条条川流不息的河流，它们用特殊的声音告诉他自己将去往何方、要做什么。

 

Liara眯着眼盯着全息影像屏息静气，因为她发现自己设定的薛帕德全身像有点……不一样了。

他还是像过去一样，以一个军人该有的挺拔身姿站在那里，但他在看着她。这不是系统设置的默认动作，他的肩膀微微摆动，神情柔和，还有他双臂自然晃动的幅度——它显示出更多她所熟知的“薛帕德的小动作”，而这些她根本没有为道标设定过。

“我觉得我需要休假了……”Liara和塔莉对望一眼，“这一定是幻觉。”

薛帕德的全息影像抬头看了她一眼，左边的眉毛微微抬起，目光中流露着丰沛温和的情感，微微弯起的嘴角好像马上就会说出一句最近好不好。

 

“我觉得我也需要休假……哦，Kyla！它太像薛帕德了……”塔拉从liara手里拿过道标，“你能找张纸巾从我制服的紧急贯入口塞进来吗，我可能需要那个！”

全息影像看着塔莉，它的光芒忽然黯淡下去，薛帕德在光束中微弱地闪烁了一下，道标再次熄灭，电梯的灯光随即取而代之亮了起来，一切供电恢复正常，好像刚才的事只是她们的幻觉。

“太不可思议了，我……我想如果换做薛帕德在这里，他一定会把这个拿给船员们看的！”塔莉亢奋地拿着道标对Lira摇晃，“到舰桥去，我们快去找他们！”

Liara迅速从惊讶中回过神来，拉开电梯的门应道，“我觉得，休假就从现在开始再好不过了。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“我们的假期真短，Edi。”Joker坐在驾驶员的位置上，试着去熟悉飞行器上的每一个功能。

这是一艘材料取自突锐人的科技，经由桀斯的设计习惯制造出来的飞行器，Joker猜测桀斯们是因为Edi的强烈要求才保留了外景摄像头和客舱的舷窗。即便是经过了基因改变，桀斯仍然不会给他们的建筑物留窗，在机器合成体生涯中，他们早已习惯了通过脉冲扫描回来的数据观察外界；而人类由于地球时代宇宙旅行的科幻作品的影响，仍然喜欢窗户，用肉眼观察窗外万千星河始终是一种无法拒绝的浪漫。

“我觉得我上个礼拜才把我的行李从诺曼底上搬下来，在星联的文件上签字，布置我们的房子……但瞧瞧现在发生了什么，我才从诺曼底的驾驶座上下来没几天……”

“是一整周年，Jeff。”Edi坐在Joker的右边，检查着飞船的数据，就像那些老时光一样。

“一年了？！老天……我的重点是，一旦我把屁股从诺曼底上挪下来，就会有人要偷走我的飞船！这回我说什么也不会把它交给别人！”

“从产权上来说，诺曼底是星联的，我们都是乘客而已。”

“Come on，Edi。这只是Joker的比喻。”科尔特斯斜倚在一旁插嘴道，“薛帕德也和我们一样，他在神堡有自己的宿舍，但是每次他回到诺曼底的时候……你们真该看看他的表情，诺曼底对他来说就是家，他的家人都在这里。”

詹姆斯研究着驾驶室的开关，心不在焉地咳嗽一声，“……是啊，现在事态升级了，有人偷走了大英雄的家，谢了阿斯卡班。”

“詹姆斯，别动那个！快到质量中继器了，我想我们该制定一个计划。”Joker把飞行器设到自动飞行状态，驱动轮椅来到会议桌前。

会议桌的中央已经展开一张银河星图，一小颗代表飞行器的光点正在寡妇星云的质量中继器旁闪烁着。

“瞧，我们在这儿，我们……等等我的这艘飞船应该有个名字，要不怎么称呼她呢，我需要一个又威风又响亮的名字，你们有想法吗？”

盖拉斯：“呃……我想，你的飞船的话，干脆叫‘松脆’号，怎么样？”

Joker：“哦，如果你有飞船了我就提议叫‘海胆’号。詹姆斯？”

詹姆斯：“我看看……你觉得飞翔的地球人怎么样？”

Joker：“为什么我觉得这个飞翔的地球人像是被人揍飞的？”

詹姆斯：“得了，到了打架的时候你除了被揍飞还能干什么？”

科尔特斯：“也许我们难以定论是因为站在了船长是Joker的误区，如果船长是Edi的话就容易多了。”

詹姆斯：“这样的话我可以想出很多美丽的名字，像是银色珍珠号，致命玫瑰号，百万伏特尤物号……”

Joker：“你们都忘了我——Joker才是这艘飞行器实至名归的主人吗？Edi和桀斯们建造了它，你显然把桀斯忘了，怎么不起名为‘进攻的大螺栓’号？”

Edi：“如果你们不介意的话，我想说，你们跑题了。”


	14. Chapter 14

Joker正和其他几个人争得面红耳赤，回头对Edi说：“不，Edi，这是原则性问题，为什么诺曼底的薛帕德指挥官能成功地拯救银河系？想想吧，诺曼底登陆战是地球时代二次世界大战的转折性战役，同盟国最终赢得了战争，所以诺曼底这个名字为我们的指挥官赢得了好运。看出来了吗，舰名总带有一些吉祥物情节，我建议这艘飞船就起名叫伟大Joker号！”

詹姆斯：“是啊，一个确保我们最后都会骨折的彩头，干得好，Joker。”

盖拉斯：“大骨折号。”

亚当斯：“抱歉，这里只有我和Edi在意我们快到质量中继器了吗？”

“等一下……”

所有人回过头，看着突然出现在他们后面的男人，“亚当斯？你怎么在这里？”

“问得好，我今天早些时候还在改进推进器。然后飞船就突然动了，干得好孩子们，我就这么被忘记在引擎室里了，我甚至来不及带走我的行李。”工程师亚当斯歪过嘴唇露出一个自嘲的笑，“难道你以为没有Edi在飞船的每个角落帮助你，你能一个人开动诺曼底？这个小飞行器也一样，你需要技术人员，我总觉得我们工程师经常被人遗忘。”

“什么？我不知道你在那儿，我还没来得及……”

“薛帕德就会下到引擎室来看，他总是会……”

会议桌旁边的人陷入了短暂的沉默，他们微微摇头、牵动胳膊，揉眉毛或者叹息。然后Joker想了想说，“我看，我们可以给这飞行器起名叫‘港口（Bay）D-24’，还记得吗，诺曼底总是停在神堡的D-24停靠区，别人也许不会明白这名字的意义，但是这对我们来说意义非凡。……如果Shep听到了它，他会知道……这就是家。”

“这是个好彩头，Joker。”科尔特斯点点头，“用这个名字向银河祈求一个奇迹，当我们每次从质量中继器跃进，每一次停靠，我们都要报上这个名字，这是我们的立场，提醒我们……我们是谁，以及我们要记住谁。”

“那么，我将连线宇航局注册这个名字，Jeff。”

“就这么办吧。”

“嘿，嘿，想学Loco说这话你还差点气势，Joker。”詹姆斯放松肩膀，象征性轮动手臂，那是一个“维加”式的大干一番的前兆，“Edi，你追踪到诺曼底的去向了吗？”

“我已经追踪到诺曼底的最后一次跃进记录，是位于大角星团的质量中继器。由于我和诺曼底上的主数据库连线已经被切断，我无法跨星系直接连线诺曼底，我们必须跃进到大角星团。”Edi背着双手，像报告情报一般平静地叙述着。

“OK，大伙儿行动起来！”詹姆斯拍拍手，“我去帮亚当斯照看引擎室，看能不能帮上忙，跟我来吗，阿斯卡班？”

“开玩笑，咱们可是老搭档。”科尔特斯笑得像个宠溺小孩的兄长，“我猜现在没人来说‘解散’？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在黑暗的太空中，肉眼几乎看不见这艘飞行器。它被自身产生的质量效应场包围着，以超出光速十多倍的速度飞行，它只是一团快速移动的模糊印记，连续飞行时如空中一根波动的纤维。快速修正航向后，轨道指向距离最近的寡妇星云质量中继器。

在离目标还有一万公里时，Joker断开零素发动机核心，解除了质量效应场。当超光速发动机关闭时，蓝色的能量波向战舰四周发射出去，像一团火焰点燃了黑色的宇宙空间。在视野中，远方水平线上越来越大的中继站被飞行器发出的光芒照亮。

质量中继器非常像一个巨大的陀螺仪，中心是由两个绕着同一轴旋转的同心环所组成的球体，每一个环的直径都大约为五公里，两只十五公里长的旋臂从圆环上伸出。整个建筑闪烁着亮光，白色的能量射线不断飞溅出来。

飞行器的信号激活了质量效应中继站，它开始笨拙地绕着自己的轴心旋转，将自己的方向指向千百光年之外的另一个中继站。Bay D-24号沿着预先计算好的进入角度一头扎向硕大的外星建筑圆心。中继站的圆环绕动越来越快，速度快得让人看不出这是圆环，而只是一团模糊的白光。从它的核心迸发出来的能量形成一圈耀眼的脉动光芒，能量越来越强，越来越密集，直刺得人眼无法睁开。

一股黑暗能量从旋转的圆环四周像水波一样发散出来，紧紧罩住飞行器。刹那间飞行器闪了一下微光，然后消失，似乎被’什么东西吸走了。在此同时它又在一千光年之外的某个地方形成了实体，从另外一个质量效应中继站附近空无一物的空间当中，伴着蓝光突然浮现出来。

私人飞行器没有诺曼底一样强大的减压功能，所有人（除了Edi）在从质量中继器里出来以后胃里都在翻江倒海。

 

 

大角星是牧夫座最亮的一颗红巨星，它的亮度是太阳的110倍，大角星团曾经因为“第一次接触战”而在历史上写下了重要的一笔。

当时人类因为一次试探性地通过质量中继器跃进而闯进了突锐人的巡逻范围，两个从未谋面的种族开始擦枪走火，不，是短暂地交火。正所谓不打不相识，人类从此走上了宇宙的舞台，开始和更多的外星种族建交。

Edi发出的追踪的信号在大角星流的尤勒星系传来微弱的反应，进入星系之后，诺曼底返回的信号波又将搜索的重点集中到了贝宁星球。

贝宁是大角星空间站最近的一个花园星球，建立在贝宁的殖民地提供了大量食物供给，以及一处船只维修的集结点。

在于塞伯鲁斯对掐的时期，薛帕德曾经取道贝宁阻止过一次塞伯鲁斯的强行征兵事件，这使得Joker熟门熟路飞向贝宁殖民地的停机坪。

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

联络器突然响了起来，屏幕上显示有一次来自Liara·T·soni博士的通讯。

“嘿！Liara！你来得正好，我们需要你！”Joker把通讯接了进来，“我们正打算……”

“正打算去找回诺曼底，我知道。”Liara温和地笑着，她坐在一艘星际特快飞船的头等舱里，从舷窗里看着星空，格里夫在她身边飞来飞去：“我的信息网显示有人注册了新飞船，是个好名字，我就猜是你们。所以……大角星团？”

“呃，哈哈，是啊大角星。”

“我和塔莉正在过来，你们在贝宁附近，我追踪到了……”

“呃，贝宁殖民地好像有点吵啊……”Joker正在讲通讯，突然被什么吸引了，他的全息图像突然猛地一花，好像有什么火光突然从旁边蹦出来砸到了他，与此同时，一声巨响贯穿了通讯频道，像是什么撞击和爆炸声。紧接着通讯断了。

 

Liara脸上的笑容在通讯被突然掐断而消失了，她在万用工具上花了一番力气企图恢复通讯，但是根本不奏效。

“出什么事了？”塔莉坐在她身边，用万用工具扫描了Liara的通讯系统，她摇摇头示意是Joker那边的通讯系统出了问题。

“事情不太妙……大大地不妙。格里夫！”

“是的，T·Soni博士。”电子智能机兵慢慢飞到她身边，等待主人的命令。

“试着黑进贝宁的治安系统，我需要所有最近的警用频道接到的呼救记录以及雇佣兵任务记录。任何不寻常的事，失踪、流血冲突都行。”

“请稍等。”格里夫旋转着，机芯的白光闪烁了一会儿，说道，“两个月前，大批的雇佣兵和投机者聚集在贝宁殖民地附近，主要是一些沃勒人和阿莎利人。”


	15. 14

“沃勒人可不喜欢和阿莎利人合作，何况那里是人类殖民地，那里的人都怎么样了？”

“近半年来，殖民地的人类一共打了428起入室抢劫、人身财产遭到侵害的报警电话，T·Soni博士。”格里夫发出了下载数据的缓冲音，“这在大战刚结束的混乱时期屡见不鲜，故而未曾列入影子经纪人的情报优先排名。”

“继续呼叫诺曼底，向当地警署发出求救信号，格里夫！”Liara再次看着窗外，焦急地盘算着着陆时间。

“发送中……”智能机兵运算了几秒钟后说，“脉冲错误，当地警署无通讯回馈信号。我扫描了警署失去联络之前最后几通报警，盘踞在贝宁的阿莎利佣兵团和以沃勒人为主的赏金猎人正在暴发新一轮的武装冲突。”

“仅仅是这样而已？”Liara松了口气，她确信诺曼底上的船员足够搞定那些，除非他们在一年内忘记了怎么拿枪。

“我还搜索到了一些你可能感兴趣的东西，T·Soni博士。在大批的佣兵和赏金猎人聚集到贝宁前一个月，有人入侵了当地警署的保密系统，其中有一份文件记载着一年前——也就是擎天炉发生大爆炸的那一天，有一艘不明飞船的残骸从质量中继器传出来，它凭借大爆炸的推动力朝着贝宁浮动，并且撞毁了一枚人造卫星，这才引起当地人的注意，他们把它拖到星球上，但没有足够的人手处理它，这项行动就此搁置。”

“就是它引来了淘金者？”

“是的。这艘飞船残骸不属于已知的任何种族，建造它的材料经鉴定已经有七万年以上的历史。人们在船舱内发现了一些无法解读的科技，那些科技可能比普罗仙人的历史更悠久。”

“这可能是重大的发现……女神啊！”Liara抑制住在血液中疯狂流窜的兴奋因子，“但是现在我们没时间管它，把你所有的处理器放到搜寻Joker他们上面去，佣兵们的武装也许超出了我们的估计！”

“是的，博士。增加超网频道和传统电波频道。”

格里夫开始了新一轮的搜索，这时候Liara乘坐的特快飞船已经进入了大气层。平流层的第一次波动让飞船颠簸了一阵，很快就停止。一般来说还有一次颠簸，飞船就会进入对流层，三十分钟后他们就将降落在贝宁。

五分钟以后，第二次颠簸开始了——但这未免太快了些，它整整提早了十五分钟。飞船船舱内的灯光突然切换成橙红色的应急灯，广播中电子乘务员开始以极快的语速提醒乘客扣好安全带并且取出氧气面罩。

“我有不好的预感……”

【亲爱的旅客，请您戴好呼吸面罩，不要离开座位。】

周围的乘客骚动起来，质疑声和谈话声压过了广播的声音。阿莎利异能者甩开安全带迅速站起来，穿过那些慌张地寻找座位的乘客，拨开忙着维持秩序的乘务员，在她找到驾驶舱的位置时船内广播再次响了起来。

【亲爱的旅客们，贝宁星球启明机场上空出现雷暴气候，取消原定着陆计划，我们将在汤川星球的半山矿场稍作停留，对于因此带来的不便，本公司表示诚挚的歉意……】

机长正在联络汤川的地面设施，突然原本紧锁的驾驶室的门打开了，一个阿莎利人带头推开保安冲了进来，“这绝对不是什么雷暴！”她尖锐地指出，“宁愿避开殖民地星球而降落在到处都是武装分子的‘恶棍星球’汤川？贝宁到底出了什么事？”

“你到底是怎么进来的！”机长不悦地瞪着来者，他直接把Liara当做是一个不满的旅客处理了，“这是为了你们着想！贝宁现在不安全！”

“到底是谁在贝宁打起来了？”塔莉跟着Liara走进来，她在摇晃的飞船上勉强维持着自己的平衡，直接亮出自己的身份证明，“我是塔莉佐拉·vas·诺曼底上将，我们正在执行重要的……公务，必须赶到贝宁！”塔莉转头小声对Liara说，“如果薛帕德在这里，他也会用这招吧？”

Liara缓和了表情，给出一个奖励的手势。

“幸会，上将。这样的话……”机长犹豫着抓了发痒的鼻子。

“这样的话，我们所需要的，只是一架自动导航穿梭机，我们会在距离殖民地较远的地方着陆，您不用担心安全问题，我们知道怎么拿枪。”Liara用余光打量机长室的地面监视系统，贝宁殖民地上空烟尘密布，隐约闪出几道凄厉的电光。

“是的，上将。”机长点点头。“请注意安全，我们怀疑维斯顿公司带去了黑洞炮。”

听到维斯顿公司，Liara觉得之前不祥的预感正在慢慢变成现实。这家佣兵公司是前“青阳”头目和某个风险投资企业一起创办的，集结了在Reaper的狂轰滥炸之下仍然活着的残部，手段比之前更凶残极端。

如果真的如机长所说——他们带去了黑洞炮的话，诺曼底的船员恐怕不太好对付。Liara只希望他们知道自己正在面对什么。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

温热的空气在黑暗中流淌着，它异乎寻常的高温中夹杂着一丝橡胶燃烧的焦糊味道。

嘶嘶的火花爆裂声被某种看不见摸不着的物质拖长了声音，绵延成一串连续不断、不停重复的电流音。这一切声音顺着一次大地的震动变成了一把无形的锤子，打在耳膜上，钻进脑子里，搞得人头痛欲裂。

他试着移动手臂，几秒钟后手肘上才传来擦伤的疼痛，全身的知觉开始不情不愿地回到他身上。

“埃……阿斯卡班……”

天杀的这个声音比电流声还响，现在听到它无异于抓着他的头往墙上撞，科尔特斯几乎要崩溃了，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，橙红色的灯光下任何东西都出现了重影，两团黑色的影子慢慢集合到一起，终于聚焦在面前的大脸上。

应急灯照亮了詹姆斯·维加的侧脸，血迹和黑灰交融在一起，从他的额头上流下来，这至少让他脸上原来的疤痕不那么明显了。

“嘿，你没事吧？”科尔特斯含含糊糊地回应道，他试着看清周围的情况，转过脑袋的时候，他发现詹姆斯的手臂正垫在他的脑袋下面（这大概是他的头还没被打破的原因），他整个人撑在科尔特斯上方，挡着两块从顶棚上掉下来的合金板。

“不如关心一下你自己吧，我怎么说也是条硬汉。”詹姆斯·维加用力撑起背部，把压在他背上的两条合金板甩掉，扭扭脖子活动了一下肩部以确认没有受伤，又低下头把科尔特斯拉起来。

“亚当斯呢？”

“还活着，在前面。”

BD-24整个船舱倾斜着，除了砸毁了一些设备，它的情况还不算太糟糕，至少没有起火。引擎已经熄火，飞船也不再晃动，看上去Joker已经成功迫降。詹姆斯拉着科尔特斯跨过舱门的时候，其他人已经全副武装在登陆舱门口集合了。

“到底是哪个狗娘养的干的！”Joker的声音压过了炮火，他的嗓门占据了登陆舱。“我要把那些人生吞活……”

突然间又一声爆炸在飞船旁炸裂，地板摇晃了一下，Joker大叫一声跳起来，而Edi正好以公主抱的姿势抱着他。

“我会保护你的，Jeff。”合金美女笑道。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

BD-24的舱门缓缓打开，头一个出现在外面的东西是一片硕大的芭蕉叶，一棵高大的树木被拦腰撞断，枝桠杵在飞船上。在它后头，一大片植被覆盖的土地上出现了一条深沟，一直蔓延到BD-24的底下，看上去这就是他们迫降的痕迹。

半个流弹壳孤零零地插在离飞船不远的泥地里，它看上去只是某个失误的炮手的杰作，不远处灰黄色的死火山从一片雨林中拔地而起，缓缓升起硝烟让这座死火山看上去活动异常活跃。

盖拉斯走出舱门，感觉到迎面扑来一股热浪，他真正感受到了贝宁——一个炎热、贫穷但是热闹的星球。他再次检查自己的弹夹，说道：“我觉得我们该去搞清楚是谁朝我们放炮，如果对方和劫走诺曼底的人有关，恐怕之后我们的行动会非常被动。”

詹姆斯·维加正把一堆盔甲往身上套，插嘴道，“得了，那样只会让我们卷入一场流弹横飞的枪战，等到我们放倒所有的敌人，诺曼底也许早就飞走了。时间不等人，我建议我们现在就去找诺曼底，如果有人当我们的路，全都干掉就行了。”

难点在于——没有薛帕德决定行动方向，船员们走的每一步都要经历大量的协商时间，最好的情况是投票决定能够决出胜负，比如现在。

Joker、亚当斯、詹姆斯赞成找诺曼底，盖拉斯和Edi、科尔特斯赞成先去刺探敌情。

“先找诺曼底，我们中间有非武装人员，不适合现在动手！”

“那样只会成为袭击者的活靶子！刺探敌情不一定要动手，非武装人员更方便降低敌人的戒心！”

【不如先来找我？】Liara的声音突然出现了，众人急忙寻找，只见Edi用她的万用工具接通了一个全息通讯。

“Liara，你在哪里？”盖拉斯明显地松了口气。

【我们正在乘坐穿梭机抵达贝宁，我会把着陆地点发到你们的卫星定位系统，过会儿见。】Liara结束了通讯后不到十秒钟，每个人都在万用终端上收到了新的地图信息。Liara即将降落的地点是离开人类殖民地不远处的一处绿洲附近，距离他们不到四公里。


	16. 15

贝宁无论什么时候看都像是一个孩童用易拉罐搭出来的世界，人类用几百万个集装箱式便携房互相堆叠、镶嵌，快速建起了一个庞大的人类都市。

为了适应新时代在外星球殖民的需要，这种不用计算建筑材料、不用考虑大气压和湿度、引力对建材影响的便携房发挥了巨大的优势，只要计算人口数量，建筑商就能精确地给出房子的材料，每个房间都有精确地规划，绝对不会造成少带东西或者浪费的情况。

便携房的缺点也很明显，那就是任何房子看上去都一样。几百万个一模一样的“罐头”开出统一的窟窿，它们紧密地堆叠着，从黄昏暗淡的余晖中看过去像是一个千疮百孔的坡状怪物，从数不清的“眼睛”中透出不同颜色的灯火来；数量令人叹为观止的晾衣杆和电线像是怪物腹中的血脉，维系着它的活力。

硝烟升腾而起，黄褐色的烟雾弥漫在天空里，一幢由四层便携房堆叠而成的楼房上挂满黑色的焦灼印记，几十个弹坑集中围绕在一扇窗口旁，窗户上方的电子霓虹灯只剩一半，失去了一边的支撑，它垂下来，半个“欢迎”字样放着红光，火花不断地迸射出来。

这房屋的自动门根据程序设定的时间缓缓合拢，香槟色的合金门扇上撒着点点爆裂状的血迹，深红色的血滴流淌下来，在金属面上勾勒出诡异的画面；双边门在互相距离20厘米的地方被一具躺在门口的尸体卡住，又分开，过了15秒钟之后，它们又关合一次，仍然卡在尸体上再弹回去，像是一只怪物在用匀速优雅的餐桌礼仪嚼着什么。

房屋门前的黄土地被脚印和车轮脚印踩了个稀巴烂，交叠错综的深痕里面流淌着不明颜色的燃油和废水。一只鼠猴躺在泥里，枯瘦的四肢被一辆Meko之类的登陆车撵进泥里，但没有流多少血——它在这之前就已经死于饥饿。蜡黄的眼睛圆睁着，已经干枯的瞳孔冷漠的看着曾经是蓝色的天空。

隆隆的机车声在远处响起，它由远及近，大地开始越来越剧烈地震颤。一辆沾满泥浆、千疮百孔的战车轰鸣着从鼠猴的尸体上碾过，猴子残破的头颅从飞驰的轮盘下飞出来，失去下颚只剩露出尖牙的嘴像是在嘲讽地笑着。

这辆战车呼啸着冲向不远处的街头，位于车顶的主炮调转炮口朝着对街的一栋楼房射击，炮火猛然在被掩体堵塞的大门口炸裂，几秒钟后从硝烟滚滚的楼房里跳出来四五只小圆球手雷，它们吸附在战车上，指示灯闪了一下，紧接着把那辆战车炸上了天。

街道上横七竖八地躺着几具身着不同佣兵团体装备的死人，其中两个被黏在了一辆战车焦黑的残骸上烧成了一体。又一个人爬出了战车，他身上燃着火，尖叫着在地上翻滚。这时候从掩体后走出来四五个身着“青阳”盔甲的佣兵，他们端着武器慢慢走过来，看着地上的火人挣扎扭动，等到那团焦炭再也不动以后，他们往他身上补了三枪。

 

在距离这街道五十米处，一架星际特快飞船的穿梭机迫降在泥地里，它的左侧挨了一颗穿甲弹，直接打坏了动力系统。泥沙从已经打开的舱口灌入，丝毫看不出里面有人的迹象。

 

“他们开始扫荡战场了。”塔莉从一堵破墙后面缩回来对Liara和穿梭机的驾驶员说，“看上去混战已经结束了，我们安静地绕开应该不会引起他们的注意。”

Liara点点头，转向了身边一直不说话的驾驶员，“不要害怕，你跟着我们到达殖民地或许可以找到穿梭机回飞船去。”

那个驾驶员穿着一套航天公司的制服，头上紧紧套着呼吸者头盔，他的声音透过空气过滤系统传出来，听上去有点电子味道，“谢谢关心，女士……等那些疯子们走远……”

“嘘……有人来了。”塔莉打断了他，伸出两根手指做了一个隐蔽的战术手势，三个人一起躲了起来。

扫荡战场的人分散开来，两个人往他们这里走了过来。他们谈笑着，一边在战场上搜刮一些值钱的东西，一边随手对着地上的死人或者活人身上补枪。忽然，他们停下脚步，指着Liara三人藏身的破屋笑，其中一个做出了一个投球的手势，似乎是在打赌对方能不能把什么东西投中窗口。

“这可不妙！”Liara立刻用异能在破墙口建立了一道屏障，一颗手雷飞过来，嘭的打在屏障上掉回街上。这个状况让那两个佣兵愣了几秒钟，他们端起枪，却是往相反的方向跑。

紧接着一声巨响掀翻了残破的房屋，一股强大的波动将所有人往后推去。等到尘土散尽，Liara从一堆瓦砾里探出头来，一霎那她被眼前的惨状震慑住了。

整个街道和周围的建筑变成了一个圆形的巨坑，如此强大的破坏力除了一开始带来的那股往外的推力，没有丝毫热量和硝烟，巨坑里的土地和石块像是被转移进了某种奇怪的空间里，从这个世界上消失了。

她想起机长说的黑洞炮，即便身为影子经纪人她也没听说过这种武器，即便她一直在监控银河系大规模的兵工原料的订单，在得到的数据库中根本没有具有威胁性的采购记录。

让人匪夷所思的是，刚才那两个“青阳”佣兵由内而外透露出“菜鸟”的气息，却可以随意使用这种武器，这足够引起注意了。

 

“你们的护盾还有多少能量？”

塔莉：“20%”

驾驶员：“10%”

Liara检查了一下自己：25%。

阿莎利人叹息着，“我没把护盾充能电池带出来。”

格里夫慢慢地飘在她身边旋转着：“我们需要找到诺曼底，用飞船的设备可以充足能量。”

“说得容易。”塔莉爬出废墟在耳边的通话按钮上摁下去，“嘿，Joker！你听到了吗？我们的穿梭机已经降落了，下面有一大群发疯的佣兵在火拼，我们的动能盾都快没电了！”

【……哦，塔莉，你还活着啊？】通讯的背景中传来炮火轰鸣，Joker的声音听上去有些抓狂，【我们这边也不太妙，飞行器被打坏了，现在我们正在步行，见鬼我觉得这速度会让我骨折十次！】

“但是你听上去还没有。”塔莉翻过街角的掩体，对着身后做出跟进的战术手势，三个人从枪响不断的战场边缘跑了过去。“我们遇到一些麻烦，护盾能量快要完蛋了，你……你们能过来吗？”

【我们看来都被彻底卷进混战中去了，我预感我们相距不远……这个星球的超网系统已经被黑客攻击了，把你们的坐标发过来并不安全，你的附近有什么制高点吗？】

“唔……我看到前方三百米处有一幢废弃的大楼，看起来像块奶酪。”

【我看出来了，你饿了。】

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“不要小看肚子饿的奎利人！！！”

十分钟后空无一人的农作物基因工厂的大门被超驰，塔莉一脚踹开厚重的门扇第一个冲进工厂主楼。

层高十多米的大厅已经十分破败，窗玻璃早已经四散在地，烟尘弥漫在高大的窗户撒入的阳光里，大门处发出的钝响惊动了一群灰鸽，它们纷纷惊慌地飞起，同时被惊动的还有在地上横七竖八躺着休息的一群佣兵。

他们看也不看门口进来的是谁就端起武器开始扫射，一瞬间飞射的激光弹和空中飞来飞去的电子机兵造成了一场混战，狼烟四起。

“小心你的头！”Liara躲在一根承重柱后头朝着佣兵的位置抛出异能，被她的奇点举起的敌人挥舞手脚在空中四处乱转，气急败坏地胡乱射击。他们拿着一种形状很小但威力巨大的手枪，一发子弹就可以穿透一堵普通的墙。

 

“这到底是什么！”Liara吃惊地看着那个大到夸张的弹坑，隐约觉得自己好像漏了什么重要的情报。但是在搞清楚这些武器的出处之前，她有必要快速结束这场混战，这不是一场靠稳重的战术可以解决的战斗。

阿莎利异能者再一挥手，某个飞在空中的人被一股看不见的力量拉扯着飞过整个一楼大厅，狠狠地撞在墙上再也不动了。Liara松了口气，准备搞定下一个，她靠回柱子旁，随着一声巨响，她觉得脸旁猛地晃过来一团白花花的影子，紧接着整根粗大的柱头从中间开始断裂，碎成几块朝她砸下来，沉重的石块把地板砸得震动起来。

”Liara——！”塔莉尖叫着往她这边跑，中途被一双手臂拉回掩体后面躲过了几发子弹，穿梭机驾驶员示意她躲好，自己猫腰连滚带爬跑去Liara的位置，掀掉一块石材。四五块巨大的石块堆起了一座小山，最上面的石块蠕动两下，紧接着被异能的蓝色火焰掀飞，Liara抓着驾驶员的手站了起来。

“Liara，你的护盾……”塔莉诧异地看着她。

Liara在检查了自己的护盾后立即明白了塔莉惊讶的原因——护盾能量显示为50%，竟然比刚才多出了一半，不仅如此，她行囊里的纪念道标也在发光。


	17. 16

哪怕是一个端起步枪都能不慎打到自己的脚的菜鸟都能够告诉你：装甲上的护盾能量在没有内置电池的情况下是绝对不会自己往上涨的，要是这样，它和一个能填满自己的碗有什么区别。

“护盾60%！”塔莉报出了自己的护盾数值，她顺便看了一眼驾驶员的数字——56%。

护盾的显示数值的确有可能出现错误，磁场、能量震荡还有交战都能导致读数异常，但是所有人都在同一时间出错，这可能吗？

 

一阵熟悉的护盾震颤感打断了Liara的猜测，她可以不假思索地得出有三枚子弹打在她的护盾上的结论。她躲回断裂的柱子后面，按着驾驶员的肩将他拉近断柱的遮蔽后头。

“他们人太多了，女士，我建议现在就向旁边移动。”驾驶员没有配枪，他指了指两个从旁边的杂物后面企图包抄的佣兵。“后门那边！”

“你先走，我们掩护你！”Liara从掩体后探出头来，塔莉跟她一起开枪射击，交叉火力让几个佣兵缩回掩体后面停止了攻击。驾驶员抓紧了空挡，压低身体窜到了左前方两堆大箱子后面，挥挥手示意她们移动。

Liara是第二个移动的，她翻出掩体的时候迅速抛出一面异能屏障，阻挡住佣兵和大多数子弹，同时侧身翻滚躲入另一根承重柱后头。只是塔莉在移动的时候遇到了一些麻烦，包抄和反围攻是巷战的基本功课，在这点上佣兵们都很熟练。塔莉的行动暴露了他们的目的，她因此遭到了一次小规模的集火，不得不困在原地。

Liara不得不连续抛出一连串异能引开最近几个佣兵，她咬住舌尖以抵抗急速使用异能后的晕眩感。子弹在空中迸射，用尽的热能弹夹在地板上滚动，在第一次连射之后，她发现这些佣兵的装备比之前的瑟伯鲁斯士兵更好，用现有的武器降下他们的护盾是很缓慢的事。

即便如此，渐渐地佣兵开火的次数减少了，这是个好消息，至少这意味着对方的弹夹逐渐告罄或者减员。

Liara小心地探出掩体，快速扫视了一边大厅，只见两个佣兵正在往一大堆装备箱包抄过去，如果她记得不错，驾驶员正躲在那里。异能者靠体内的植入体和精神力发动攻击，这使得她现在无法再一次集中精力，作为对付这种情况的补救措施，她回身举枪朝追兵射击。

第一发子弹打在后面那个佣兵的护盾上，第二发子弹落空，佣兵们跑进一堆箱子后面的盲区去了。Liara无奈地翻身出来朝他们追去。耳边充斥着枪响和惨叫的声音，她分不清是谁发出来的，虽然这么跑过去太过莽撞，但比起没有军用装备和武器的驾驶员来说总好得多。

她紧靠在箱子另一面，没有听见枪响，便迅速转过去举枪瞄准。

手枪的枪口指着驾驶员，他正无辜地盘腿坐在箱子旁，而在他身边早就躺了五六个再也动弹不了的佣兵——包括刚才的两个。

“他们跑过来的时候被你们的异能轰死了。”驾驶员更加无辜地说道。“我想大概所有敌人都在这儿了。”

“安全了！”塔莉从一堆瓦砾后面爬出来，“我刚看到这里有一扇边门，为了安全起见，我们最好看看这后面有什么。”

“那扇门锁死了，你能超驰它吗？”

“听起来太简单了。”塔莉走到大厅的边门前去除万用工具开始解锁，“给我三十秒时间。”

 

Liara伸手把驾驶员拉起来，发现他的脚下有一摊水渍，她诡异地看了对方的裤子一眼，还好，看上去是干的。紧接着有股燃料的味道灵敏地钻进了她的鼻子，地上那滩液体发出来的。

顺着液体流淌的走势追踪着它的源头，他们的视线绕过乱成一团的打斗现场，一直延伸——黑色的液体曲折蔓延，它遍布整个大厅，终止于那些佣兵带来的箱子上。那只白色的密封合金箱接缝处有三个拳头大的散弹枪弹孔正在咕咕往外流淌这种液体，类似的箱子一共有七个，佣兵们只是把它随意堆放在大厅，似乎是刚刚到达，还没来得及把它们妥善安置。

驾驶员突然小声惊呼，有个人影忽然从几具尸体后爬了出来。这个人浑身是血，比他的同伴们瘦小很多，因此躲过了致命的子弹，他挣扎着举起枪，却被一个耗空的弹夹浪费了开枪的时机。Liara立刻使用异能准备一击放倒他，在她聚力的时候，对方甩出一个半燃烧状态的热能弹夹，突然驾驶员拉住Liara的手直接用力把阿莎利人拽到自己身后，还没等Liara弄清楚他想干什么，他推着她往塔莉身边跑去。

她不甘地回头看了一眼，只见那颗弹夹上面残余的热能已经引燃了那个佣兵脚下的燃料，顿时火焰沿着燃料的痕迹蔓延开来，首当其冲被卷入火海的是附近的一只装满燃料的箱子。

“塔莉，快——！”

“等一下！这是新式的旁路，我需要……”

一声巨响伴随着大团爆裂的火球在大厅里喷发出来，爆炸的第一股强光刺得人眼前什么都看不见，在半秒钟不到的时间里火焰引爆了附近的两个箱子，把塔莉沮丧的咒骂淹没在热浪的袭击中。

“我被打断了，这下要重来了！！”奎利人在随之到来的震荡波中被掀出一米开外，等到她挣扎着爬回门边，第四只箱子也爆炸了。她不敢看大厅里的情景，继续注意在门锁上，装备上的护盾剧烈震颤，能量读数正在飞快下降。

“还没好吗？！”Liara试图支撑起屏障，她只试了第一下就放弃了——屏障对火焰根本不管用。

“还有十五秒！”

周围已经烫得没法站人了，但通往大厅前门的路已经被封死，他们唯一的希望便是这个后门，塔莉被烫得尖叫，但手上的解码一刻都没有停。在几秒钟不到的时间里所有人的护盾都被消耗干净，装甲的边缘开始扭曲变形，护盾微弱的蓝光挣扎着跳动，时隐时现，终于消失不见。

第二股爆炸的震荡波袭来，它把三个人掀在墙上，Liara本能举起胳膊挡在面前，她开始绝望地等着火焰把他们烤熟的时刻。五秒钟过去了，周围的空气仍然滚烫，但是她并不觉得自己哪儿烧起来了了，她诧异地睁开眼，发现护盾的光芒凄厉地闪烁几下，然后它以肉眼可辨的速度变得亮了起来，并且能量读数恢复到了10%！

驾驶员也不解地看着自己的读数，显然同样无法理解这是为什么。

“继续，塔莉！护盾撑得住！”

“七秒！”奎利女孩已经没有多余的精力说更多的话了，破解数据在她的手指下飞快地滚动，在这地狱一般的七秒钟里，护盾的能量读数飞快地从0%一直升到100%，又在瞬间降到0%。

火焰蚕食着最后的三个燃料箱，合金材料崩裂的时候，紧锁的后门终于被撬开，三个人立刻冲进门后的走廊里，冲天的火球从大厅一直挤压进走廊，黏在他们身后不断耗空他们的护盾。最后一股震荡波扑来，它产生的向前的推力把他们抛向前方。

在氧气彻底耗空之前，走廊前方出现了一条岔道，突然几条人影从前方围堵过来，看不清对方的面容，只能依稀看到他们手里都端着枪。

“冲过去！别管他们！”Liara试图让自己的声音压过身后的爆炸声，被高温灼伤的喉咙疼得像在被刀割。在这样的情况下她不知道自己的异能还能不能派上用场。

一直跑在她身后的驾驶员突然把她拨向一边，他绕过她跑到最前面，迎上第一个敌人。Liara不知道为什么有个普通驾驶员在这时候还有这样的体力。

这个驾驶员看上去比人类还要纤瘦，他在跑过去的时候俯身扫倒第一个人，紧接着窜向前方猛击第二个人的下颚，他的动作像流水一般顺畅，在对方还没有反应过来之前他已经钻到第三个人的身后，双手反扣住那人的脸颊，只要他一用力这个人的脖子就会折断。对面过来的敌人比刚才他们碰到的老练很多，没有人慌张。被他抓住的人只是抬起双拳，人顺着他扭动的方向旋转，一次快速肘击迫使驾驶员放弃攻击退后一步。紧接着几发子弹贴着他翻滚的路线砸在地板上。

Liara集中精神抛出一个异能奇点，顿时那里所有的人都被拽在空中动弹不得，在火焰的呼呼声中，她听见有个人嘶哑地吼叫声：“Liara——！！”

“盖拉斯？”阿莎利人并没有降低狂奔的速度，跑到岔道口直接用异能把浮在空中乱转的人们推向一旁。顿时最后一波爆炸的火焰冲出直道，往岔道上逼近，幸好爆炸迅速耗尽了大厅里的氧气之后就迅速熄灭，它的高温和她的护盾同时消失了。

所有人在浓烟中爬起来，拉下氧气面罩捂住脸，往岔道深处退去，一直到达对面的车间后立刻把门关上，没有人注意到Liara行囊里的道标虚弱地熄灭了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

情况总算有了一些好转，至少这间厂房除了大厅里那些佣兵，其他的地方都已经人去楼空。船员们终于有了片刻可以休息和分析时局的机会。所有人在听说了Liara他们遭遇的佣兵和护盾的奇怪表现之后都觉得不可思议。

“再晚一步我们就死定了。”阿莎利人总结道。

“的确。”塔莉困惑地摆弄着自己的护盾发射器，“这东西到底怎么回事？”

“我得好好研究一下，等我们离开这里以后。”Liara不安地在空旷的车间里走来走去，“它的读数显然有问题，但是……在刚才的情况下，我又觉得它没错——我们的护盾的确撑不住，它好像一直在被一种神秘的力量充能。”

“还有这样的好事？我也要一个。”盖拉斯靠在一架机床旁边说。

“你不信。”Liara接过医疗胶，开始检查每个人的受伤情况。

“那不尽然，自从认识薛帕德以后我对令人匪夷所思的事情的忍耐度上了一个等级。只是很……你知道的，好奇。”


	18. 17

17  
“好奇归好奇，我们现在需要诺曼底。原本我认为这只是一次简单的搜寻，为了方便入境，所有的重装备和补给我们都没有带在身上。”莉亚娜站在所有人围坐成的圈里，打开一张殖民地地区的地图，“你们迫降之后遇到了什么？”

“和你们差不多，到处都有佣兵团在火拼，主要是前青阳成员和沃勒人的散兵，他们似乎在为某样东西的归属而打了起来，在交火过程中，一伙星际海盗被卷了进来，结果就是你所看到的，到处都不太平。”盖拉斯一边回答一边开始检查自己的狙击枪，他虽然从前线退了下来，但战争时期的习惯依旧保留了下来。

“能知道他们在争夺什么吗？”

“不。除非你能逮住他们其中一个，把黑寡妇塞在他嘴里，直到他说出任务内容，不过我猜这并不容易——抓个活的，你知道。”

“我明白，但是我们的任务更重要，看这样子争斗已经开始了几个月了，我们的飞船才丢了几天，他们想要的不是诺……”

“不，我们只是来找机会赚钱的，反击战之后我们的手头一直很紧。”盖拉斯抬手阻止了莉亚娜，“他们争夺的东西，我很感兴趣……”他一边说一边瞄了一眼站着的驾驶员。驾驶员的氧气面罩在刚才的爆炸中被炸裂了，他因此不停咳嗽。

莉亚娜擦了擦额头的汗，手指晃了晃，作出一个安全的战术手势，示意他没有问题。盖拉斯又瞄了他一眼，轻轻摇头。

自从擎天反击战结束以来，盖拉斯变得更加难以相信别人，莉亚娜可以理解这一点。战后并非一片和平欣欣向荣。每个种族都在重新调整势力，每个私人武装团体包括瑟博鲁斯的残余也在争夺地盘和资源。在这样的环境下，薛帕德曾经的船员都遭到了严密的监控，甚至出现了若干次武装袭击。

盖拉斯和莉亚娜一直像一个家族的长子和长女一样保护着其他船员，监控每一次可能出现的威胁，小心隐藏自己所做的。到现在为止，他们已经成功地让他们的朋友们过得非常安全。

“好吧，我们稍后再谈这个。”莉亚娜让步了，什么都比不上保护他们的朋友和飞船重要。更何况刚才他在几秒钟里赤手空拳撂倒了他们其中的三个，虽然没有人因此受伤。

“你们为什么不溜进殖民地，找个有好食物的地方，洗个热水澡，再计划一些大事呢？”Joker跳出来说，“我猜这地方的酒吧一定生意兴隆。”

“得了，那些佣兵也正蹲在那里呢。”

“那么我们就从地上的死人身上取些装备下来，别让他们认出来。”驾驶员突然说话了。

“这儿没有‘我们’。只有你——和我们。”盖拉斯靠在墙上慢悠悠说道。

“我明白，我不想惹麻烦。”驾驶员耸耸肩。

“嘿，嘿，大家和平相处，OK？”詹姆斯赶到两人中间打起圆场，“快些动手，就早些找到东西吃。”

突锐人没有再说什么，只是带着詹姆斯和科尔特斯出去，过了不一会儿就把七套装备从青阳的佣兵尸体上扒下来，丢到所有人面前。

“所有人都换上，Edi也要，我们进城探探风声。”他把手里的第一套装备丢到驾驶员身上，对方疑惑地看了他一眼。盖拉斯说，“你也是，没有哪个佣兵会带着航空公司的穿梭机驾驶员的。换吧，还是你怕我们看到你的脸？”

驾驶员缓缓点点头，“你说的有道理。”他把对方丢过来的装备轻轻放下，在地上整齐地摆好，然后吸入一口气用标准的手势解下了氧气面罩，露出青绿色的头皮软组织峰冠，他没有眼白，全部漆黑的眼珠眨动两下，露出一张年轻消瘦的脸来——一个德雷尔人。

“这不是在耍我吧？”盖拉斯上前一步，把佩枪也收了起来。

“你好，嗯……瓦卡利安先生，我相信我们在我父亲塞恩的悼念仪式上见过面。”

“你是柯利亚特！”盖拉斯上前用力拍了他的肩膀，德雷尔人因此踉跄了一步，“什么风把你吹来了！”

“事实上，我是从图岑卡来的——跟着T·苏尼博士。”

“什么？！”这回轮到莉亚娜震惊了，“我是坐着自己的私人飞行器去图岑卡的，根本没有驾驶员！”

“的确，我那时候只是在您下船的时候躲在您的货仓里，博士。”

“可是……你为什么要躲起来？”

“抱歉让您困扰了，我的任务需要我暂时避免出现，唔……我猜维克多斯大统领已经跟你提起过我的任务？”

“维克多斯？你……”盖拉斯更加惊奇了，“你就是新一任的幽灵候选人？”

“是的，成为幽灵是很大的责任，更何况曾经有一个很高的标杆放在我面前，说实在的我对通过审核不抱什么希望，不过我很想再见见你们，我平时不太……呃…和人说话，在神堡没什么朋友，C-sec里也没什么案子需要我了，再说出来走走也不错……所以我来了。”柯利亚斯试着微笑，他没什么变化，仍然是个安静的人。

 

“嘿，你早该来找我们。”盖拉斯头一个上前拥抱他，诺曼底的其他船员随后围了上来，“很高兴见到你，小柯。好了所有人快去换装备，十分钟以后整合出发，准备好你们的武器，充足护盾的电，都动起来！”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

含着灰尘和酸物质的雨滴一点一点砸在殖民地的街上，浇熄了白天的高温和战火，因为长时间亮着而发烫的霓虹灯在雨水中冒出热气来。宏大繁复的水滴声中，一辆战车颠簸着呼啸而过，冲进街上的水塘，溅起一大股泥浆。

诺曼底的船员搬空了一辆青阳的战车，在入城盘查口用内部通话频道骗过了守卫，直接开进内城。

“So……”盖拉斯在颠簸的车里转向柯利亚斯，“我曾经和第一个人类幽灵共事很长时间，所以我明白一个幽灵，哪怕是候选人，他所负责的任务从来就不是单一的。你的任务绝不仅仅是确保莉亚娜不和克洛根人发生外交冲突这么简单，对不对？”

“确实。”

“如果不能说的话……”

“并非不能说，我的另一个任务在这个星球不是什么秘密，也许很快就会变得无人不知。一切都要看这次调查的结果是好是坏。”

“让我猜猜，这和佣兵们正在争夺的东西有关。”

“关掉外部通讯，检查这辆战车，我要确保我们接下来的谈话只有我们知道。一旦我们下车，就没有机会谈话了，隔墙有耳。”柯利亚特打开了自己的万用工具开始扫描战车。

“很明智。格里夫！”莉亚娜唤来了自己的机兵。“建立一个我们头盔内部的加密通话频道，切断一切外网。”

“是的，博士。已经切换到加密频道。”


	19. 18

“我的任务和擎天炉最后的大爆炸有关。”柯利亚特咳了一声，“那一天擎天炉发出的绿色能量波通过每一个质量中继器传达到了银河系的每一个角落，被它照射到的人和合成体的基因都改变了。我们一直在寻找原因，然而在得到答案之前，有个微小的细节引起了议会的注意。擎天炉能量波太过强大以至于传递过能量的质量中继器都发生了不同程度的毁损，没有一个中继器能承受第二次……”

一瞬间加密频道里只剩下了呼吸的声音，擎天炉这个单词在战后几乎成了诺曼底的船员尽力回避的咒语。

“神堡资料馆记录中，反击战当天银河系正在使用的25个质量中继器都传递过一次绿光能量，也就是说总共产生了25次能量传递。但是几个月前当人们打捞了所有中继器传递数据记录后，发现数字有出入——擎天大爆炸当天通过质量中继器的能量跳跃数是26次。”

“这么说，有一个中继器曾经传递了两次？”

“这个问题议会也想到过，幽灵探员再次检查了所有的质量中继器，结果和后一次调查一样，25次能量爆炸，26次传递。而且星联的情报技术分析员在神堡的记录终端上发现了一个人为植入数据的漏洞，它把能量传递的数字改成了25——有人想要隐瞒这次能量传递。”

“如果只是一次哑炮事件，我没看出来有什么好隐瞒的。”

“你们还记得欧米茄4号中继站吗？”柯利亚特沉吟道，“他们发现这个平时并不启用的中继器也发生过能量爆炸，算上欧米茄星云中正常使用的中继器，那星系被辐射了两次，真够受的。只有大角星流的中继器是个特例，它只接收了大爆炸的能量，但它自身在应该辐射能量的时候发生了故障，爆炸没有发生。”

“哈，质量效应的变化性是不可预估的，这么说这是一次意外？”盖拉斯不适地调整着自己头盔的位置，“如果仅仅是这样，还不至于让那么多佣兵蜂拥而至。”

“噢……那当然，问题的关键在于从传送数据上来看，有某个含有巨大质量的物体通过了中继器，我认为这个中继器被绿光能量激活以后，在五维空间发生了某种错误的传送行为，导致对面某件东西被传送到了大角星流。一开始没有人注意到这事，但世界上没有不透风的墙。”

“被传送的究竟是什么？”

“未知。这就是我被派来的原因。维克多斯大统领告诉我你会在图岑卡，当我到那里的以后马上就听说了诺曼底号失踪的消息，你没有出现，我只看到了T·苏尼博士和塔莉佐拉上将，我不觉得在那里傻等是个好主意，跟着她们一定能找到你，瓦卡利安先生。”

“我相信如果是合格的幽灵候选人一定能找到我，那时候我还不知道候选人就是你。”盖拉斯想了想，“幽灵探员有权对所调查到的情况作出回应，大统领相信你的判断能力才会跨种族推举你，如果你发现从中继器里突然出现的东西会危害到银河系，你有必要及时动用暴力手段。当然，你有权在这里要求我们配合你的调查，我保证这里……嗯，至少有一把朋友的枪愿意替你开火。”

“谢谢你，瓦卡利安先生。”

“也许不止一把。”塔莉跳出来说，“塞恩帮过我们很多次，而且我对这东西也有兴趣，你知道的，奎利人对稀奇古怪的东西总是欲罢不能。”

“今晚我可以在贝宁殖民地的旅馆多订一个房间，T·苏尼博士。”格里夫在狭小的战车里飞来飞去，总是不幸撞到什么。

“欢迎加入，柯利。”

“我真的不知道该怎么说了，谢谢你们。如果你们在寻找诺曼底的时候需要我帮忙也尽管说，你们有什么线索吗？”

“我已经初步定位了诺曼底的方向。”Edi说。

“那就容易了，我们找到她，把劫走她的人拖下来打成筛子，然后我们回家，就这么简单。”詹姆斯往手掌上捶了一拳。

科尔特斯：“如果真的那么简单，Edi早就提出来了。”

Edi：“是的。当我试图连线诺曼底的主机时，它拒绝了我的访问。而且你们不会喜欢反射信号回来的位置的。”

“在哪儿？”

“前方20公里外，红松海岬的海底。”

所有人：“……”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“海底？！！”Joker把喝空的酒杯重重跺在桌子上，“那个混蛋把我的船扔到了海底？！！这件事现在是私人恩怨了！”

船员们不安地看了看周围，幸好没有人注意到他们。

事实上殖民地的酒吧里音乐和人声鼎沸，就算有两个高级军官在大声吼叫着军事机密旁边的人也不一定听见。所有的佣兵和当地人似乎定下了非正式的约定——没有人乐意在酒吧里拔出武器。每个独立的团体各自占据了一条街的酒吧，在这么一个狼烟四起的星球，谁都不愿破坏唯一能找乐子的地方。

诺曼底的船员根据自己的盔甲找对了地方——这个叫做“海马与进行曲”的酒吧里挤满了“青阳”的佣兵，在结束了一天的厮打以后佣兵们仅仅是解下了头盔以防认不出自己的朋友，或者是看不到漂亮妞，他们的腿边和臀后依然挂着手枪。

“Edi，诺曼底为什么拒绝你的信号？你的主处理器还在诺曼底上，你就是她的一部分。”盖拉斯脱下头盔，用力揉着头上的尖刺。

“比较官方的说法是：战舰指挥官授权的通信缄默状态。”Edi回答道，“比较‘有机’的说法是：它被指挥官，也就是薛帕德的舰长密码锁起来了。”

“这是开玩笑嘛？难道是他的幽灵把船开走，并且霸占着船舱？”他停止了说话，服务员机器人走过来点单，他点了左旋和右旋的饮料，等到机器人走了才继续道，“嘿，听着，我们需要一个计划……”

“我可以通过物理接触解除诺曼底的封锁，前提是我能够在不进水和不受攻击的情况下潜入海底，防御机制会引发抗拒性的火灾，然后我可以强行破坏主机，将绑架诺曼底的罪犯和飞船一起炸上天。

战舰上强大的军火爆炸引起的海啸会席卷贝宁殖民地，将这里的佣兵和居民卷走之后，我们就可以不受阻碍地调查柯利亚特的任务。我们只需要在幸存者控告我们之前把他们的尸体扔进海里就行了。”

所有人：“……”

“这是个玩笑。”Edi说。

“呵……呵……呵呵…呃，Edi你的幽默感又增加了。”詹姆斯不明所以地笑起来，“你们也配合我一下嘛，还是我没明白笑点？”

“你真乐观，维加。”科尔特斯接过服务生端来的酒放在桌上，“不过我对绑走诺曼底的罪犯有些兴趣，还有为什么要这么做。”

“你又在想象绑匪是个高大火辣的猛男了，埃斯特班？”

“我身边已经有一个相同类型的男人了，为什么还要幻想？”科尔特斯湛蓝的眼睛在酒吧迷离的灯光中发亮，这样的目光让詹姆斯觉得这是世界上最能让人感觉安静的东西。

“什么？你和上次那个猛男不是已经分手了吗？好像叫艾迪啥的。”

“那人叫托马斯，朋友介绍的，你看到他的时候是我们第一次见面。再说了，他不是被你打断腿了吗？”  
“那是意外！意外！我怎么知道地上有一瓶橄榄油呢？”

“是啊，所以他已经是第三个被你造成人身伤害而躲着我的人了。”

“嘿，那家伙第一次见面就把手放在你屁股上，绝对是混蛋。”

Joker：“等一下，你怎么会在的，詹姆斯？”

“我们住在一起啊。”

“什么？”

“独立别墅，交通方便，租金减半。”詹姆斯显然很喜欢他的新家，“既然我和埃斯特班的家都被炸平了，我又不喜欢和陌生人合租……嘿，你们都来我家开派对怎么样？”

“好极了，我现在就预约家政服务，把前几个相亲对象留下的血迹擦了。”

“你不觉得你的人选都是差不多的类型吗？高个头，肌肉发达，寸头……我知道了。”詹姆斯拿过面前的酒，“你一直喜欢薛帕德！”

“嘿，我的确很喜欢，但不是你想的那种……”

“别勉强自己，我看得出来，真的。你不想夹在他和凯登中间，哦，我可怜埃斯特班，我的肩膀可以借给你，如果你想哭的话。”

“嗯哼，谢谢你的好意，我还不用。”科尔特斯翻了个白眼转过头去，莉亚娜开始无奈的摇头，还有几个干脆扶住额头。

“嘿，你们这是什么反应？！怎么了？”詹姆斯难以置信地环顾周围，没有人回答他。

“真刺激，还有八卦可以听，我这一趟真是来对了。”柯利亚特拿起自己的杯子，“这饮料是绿的，这是左旋还是右旋基因的饮料？”

服务员送上了盖拉斯一口气点的每人三份酒，几十杯刚才还很整齐，现在已经混在一起，在灯光下很难分辨。

“等一下，你们都把杯子放下！”盖拉斯突然紧张起来，“千万别喝突锐人的酒，否则我们就将经历历史上最愚蠢的非战斗减员！”

船员们立刻放下了手里的东西，詹姆斯闻了闻自己的杯子，想了想又很顺手地从科尔特斯手里拿走了酒杯眯着眼睛呢看了看，“我觉得这是人类的酒。”

“你确定？”

詹姆斯又仔细闻了酒的味道，送到嘴边喝下一口，“我确定，瞧，我还站着呢。”他把酒杯还给了科尔特斯。

“哦……谢谢。”后者慢慢眨动眼睛，在詹姆斯碰过的酒杯贴在自己唇上。

而詹姆斯的目光在科尔特斯滑动的脖子上停留了一秒钟，便收回目光不再说话。


	20. 19

思维很难连贯，几个连续的字符蹦进他的脑海，他隐约听到诺曼底还有爆炸之类的内容，至于接下去该如何搜寻的问题只要一动念头意识中就一片空白。

薛帕德已经累得无法集中精神了，仿佛在他面前只有无尽的混沌，一点点蚕食、吞没他。燃料爆炸的时候，他转化了自己的灵魂能量填充到莉亚娜他们的护盾里，这样庞大的能量换算消耗了他大量的精力，或许以后他可以直接转化爆炸的能量而不是自己的，但当时时间不够。

他只能感觉到自己被莉亚娜带到了一个热闹的地方，嘈杂并且危险。思维开始出现了间歇性的跳跃，一恍惚就是十多分钟过去，灵魂能量一点点流失着。

但是他不能在这时候睡着，他还没有得到任何关于凯登的消息。

他的船员们为什么还不谈论这个问题？难道他们觉得凯登作为一个幽灵探员永远有办法料理好自己？尽管……凯登一直以来都试图让自己看起来是那样的。更大的问题是：他该怎么才能让他们听见他想说什么？他不能一直等。

他得用能力改变一些具有质能的东西引起他的朋友们的注意，并且祈祷这一次努力不会让他因为用尽能量而魂飞魄散。他查看起周围来——散弹枪榴弹炮和手雷都太危险，弹夹太小根本不会引起注意，灯光也不意味什么，至于吧台里的任何器械只会引起一系列厨房悲剧。

最后薛帕德把注意力放在了桌上的呼叫服务面板上，这东西好歹有个屏幕，他可以改变电子阵列，拼写出凯登的名字不是问题。

“喂，你们，你们是哪个小队的？”青阳的巴塔瑞人传令官突然走到了这张桌子旁，他的四只眼睛直直地盯着Joker。

“我们？呃……是啊，我们有小队……我是说，我们的确有小队名字，哈哈……”

“……”传令官眯起四只眼睛。

空气中的气氛开始紧张起来，船员们根本没想到这些佣兵还分了队。邻桌的一些人渐渐注意到了这里，慢慢围了上来。谁都不曾注意酒桌上的呼叫服务显示屏的亮光闪烁几下，像是电力不太够的样子。

“报上你们的组名以及伤亡情况，现在分配明天的任务。”传令官继续瞪着Joker，他拿出数据板，上面密密麻麻地写着任务表之类的内容。

莉亚娜记得青阳有按照字母顺序分队的历史，但是她不确定这些人是否也是这样，她抬起头观察传令官的眼色，那人的表情越来越怀疑了，他很有可能在怀疑他们是敌人派来的奸细。她咬着嘴唇，快速搜寻着什么借口来瞒天过海。

传令官突然惊呼起来——他手中的数据PDA正冒出一股火花，原本整齐的数据像个醉酒的疯子般抖动起来，屏幕花了。他把数据PDA在另一只手上拍了几下，企图修理一下或是发泄一下他的不满。

莉亚娜趁着这机会看向她的同伴们，试图征求他们的意见——如果他们真的被抓包，是否就这么打一架冲出重围还是谈判。她注意到盖拉斯正盯着桌上的呼叫服务牌皱起额头前的硬甲。

那个呼叫服务器的屏幕和传令官的数据PDA情况一样，花屏弄糊了视觉界面，文字扭曲分散着，那些光点越来越紊乱，终于再次组合在一起——那是一个人类使用的数学文字7。这个数字只持续了三秒钟，然后界面恢复了正常。

“呃……”莉亚娜眨眨眼，她有一种直觉——有人在某个看不见的地方试图提示他们，她也可以拒绝这个帮助，但考虑到这间酒吧里佣兵携带武器的数字，她决定赌一把。“我们是第7小队。”

“第7小队？我还以为你们都死了呢。”

“你的情报不太准，不过无所谓，我们不在乎。”

“这就对了，好好开枪，好好干活，其他事情少管。”传令官满意地点点头，“你们今天挂了几个？”

“我应该记得这个吗？”莉亚娜翻了个白眼，学着像个太妹一样翘起二郎腿，低下头用余光打量显示屏。屏幕上的字又变了，酒水单被清空，在原本应该写饮料名称的地方，填上了压根不相关的字：

死亡：3。  
人类男性，180cm，死于红砂。  
巴塔瑞人男性，老枪，死于爆炸。  
其他未知。

“挂了三个。”盖拉斯歪着身体靠在桌上，事不关己道，“想知道怎么死的吗，哼？有个人类 ，中等个头，不知道他叫什么……吸了过量的红砂，在出发前就挂了，爽死的……噢，还有一个巴塔瑞人，没人喜欢他，叫什么老枪之类的，被一颗炸弹送上了天。还有一个，唔…我不知道他去哪了，多半死了，我不在乎。我只管开枪，拿钱。”

“你们小队已经不错了，保持，士兵。”传令官点点头，他挥挥手把围过来的佣兵赶回自己的桌子上去，“我们的客户被星际海盗惹毛了，他明天就要占领那艘破船。所以明天早上5点开始待命，我们要进矿区。”

“嘿，帅哥，这儿有个麻烦。”莉亚娜靠近他，“我们的装备和武器被弄坏了，还丢了一些，你能帮我们弄点来么？”

“甜心，你想要的话，随时都有一把枪愿意为你服务。”传令官托起她的下颚，后者避开了，“喜欢大口径？”

“怕你的‘枪’还没我的大。”阿莎丽人掏出自己的冲锋枪扬了扬。“而我需要更强劲的。”

“哈……”传令官尴尬地干笑，“看来胃口不小，不过我喜欢。很好，明天出发的时候你们的小队都可以领到新的装备，本来是要分给别的小队的，不过他们都死光了。”

“Yep。”

 

“晚安，小可爱。”传令官转身朝酒吧的门口走去，离开的路上他转动那根比人类长得多的脖子，小声和他的副官说话，看他头颈侧转的方向就可以知道那是关于莉亚娜的下流笑话。

莉亚娜背对他们白了一眼，她尽力说服自己不用异能把那两个人轰出大门，以大局为重。至少眼前就有一个东西更值得她注意——这个呼叫服务器。不管是谁在远程操纵她，至少会留下编程上的回路痕迹，她可以找出它们，找出谁在帮他们。

她朝着呼叫服务器举起万用工具，在激活它之前，它的屏幕和桌子的接缝处就爆发出火花，一股类似电子脉冲过热的震动由桌面下涌了出来，她迟疑着退后一步。就在那个青阳传令官再次转头看了莉亚娜一眼准备讲下一个荤段子时，呼叫服务的电子屏幕突然发生了小范围的爆炸，一块透明材料被炸飞出来，飞过一整个酒吧，精确地砸在了传令官的后脑勺上。巴塔瑞人过长的脖子缓冲了大部分力道，他往前扑倒在地。

莉亚娜：“……”

“谁打我？！”传令官迅速爬起来，“到底是谁？！是不是你这混蛋？！”

由于那人现在和船员们隔了两张桌子，要不就是刚才回头的时候看到莉亚娜背对着他，传令官无视了真正的始作俑者，将怒火的对象转向了身边的佣兵。巴塔瑞人是一种等级制度非常严苛的种族，普通佣兵只能忍受这样的无端指责，但不幸的是——传令官一拳结结实实地打在了一个克洛根人身上。

 

克洛根人的身体硬得像一堵墙，被他揍了一下之后动都没动，直接伸出脑袋，坚硬的甲壳拍在传令官脸上一头槌放到了他。

传令官先是扑在另一张桌子上，桌上的酒水打翻，他朝着一边滑动，掉下去的时候，他本能的往前一伸手，抓到了一个女佣兵的胸。那女人的同伴为了在异性面前显示自己愈发给劲地揍他，其中一个抡起椅子挥过去，幸运的传令官先滑到在地，椅子抡到了一个塞拉睿人。几乎是理所当然的，酒吧里顿时陷入了一场混战。

诺曼底的船员趁乱站起来往酒吧的后门走，詹姆斯站起来的时候还不忘拿起没喝完的酒三两口喝光，然后把杯子往后一扔，拔出突击步枪抱怨道，“哪怕就一次也好！我就不能参加一个不死人的派对吗！”

“把你的枪收起来就能有！你可能被肱二头肌遮住了眼睛，维加。”科尔特斯伸手抓着他就跑，“现在还没死人！”

科尔特斯是对的，这些佣兵虽然打成了一团，但是谁都不想出人命——他们都没有拔出枪。天晓得他们进城只是来探听消息的，现在惹上麻烦可不是什么好事。詹姆斯任由技师拉着他的手在群魔乱舞般的人群中奔跑，一边还要留神同伴中的非战斗人员的安全，人群发出怒吼和惨叫声似乎无法穿过周围空气到达他的耳朵，那些声音变得无关紧要，只有被抓着的手上传来的温度异常真实。

他们绕过吧台和过道，冲进厨房从躲起来的服务生身边跨过，直奔最后那扇黑色的金属门。所有船员在直道中的奔跑速度是银河共同体的所有士兵都望尘莫及的，无论你之前接受过什么训练，有过什么样的功勋，到了薛帕德麾下，所有船员头一个苦练的都是拼命狂奔，尤其当指挥官是个植入了L5的先锋的时候，你除了尽可能快速射出子弹之外还要想方设法追上化为质能冲向几十米外的指挥官，通常他们赶到的时候，几十米外只剩下几具敌人的尸体，薛帕德又不见了。

接近金属门的时候，情况已经从科尔特斯拉着詹姆斯变成了詹姆斯拖着特尔科特跑，黑色的门扇在星联上尉面前滑开，迎面出现的却是几个黑洞洞的枪口。


	21. 20

十分钟前。

当诺曼底的船员们还在试图摆脱酒吧群殴的时候，黑夜中几十个轻微的脚步声悄然从四面八方包围了“海马与进行曲”，身穿黑色装甲的战士们行动地安静又迅捷，黑夜中可视的只有头盔上的红光点，仿佛能够洞悉他们的只有冰冷的雨水——黑暗中的罪恶无声无息地布下了天罗地网。

他们是猎手，而他们的猎物还在酒吧里堕落地痛饮，这些种族幼稚又浮躁，而今晚他们将束手就擒。

“军士，一切都如同你所预料的，他们还在酒吧享福。”捕猎者的队长最后通讯指挥官以确认行动。“我们已经布置好了。”

他听到通讯器那一头说了几句，然后对身后挥了挥手，一个十人小队率先奔进酒吧的后门。而队长要做的就是站在这里确保没有人给他们的撤退造成麻烦，和等着酒吧里传出惨叫声。

十个人一口气跑进了后门，仅仅过了两秒钟不到跑在第一个人就被什么东西打得飞回街面上，滚了一圈就不动了。

队长：“……”

紧接着午夜场街上传来一阵枪响，进去的十个人都被打了回来，躺在泥泞的街上。

“军士！他们有备而来，我们遭到了猛烈的攻击！”小队长赶紧通讯上级，“请求增援！”

门里有人出来了，一个穿着青阳盔甲的健壮大兵一枪托把最后一个突击队员砸了出来，詹姆斯对着背后通道里的某个人说：“现在，这个派对开始死人了。”

“有你的派对就会死人，好极了，你怎么不在薛帕德身上学点优点？”科尔特斯跟着出来，“这一次我来开车，Joker看起来吓坏了。”

“把陆战车当战斗机开的人可不能这么说。”Joker躲在Edi身后抗议道。

船员们跑出酒吧后立刻往停车处跑去，佣兵有自己的停车场，现在所有的战车都停在一处露天广场里。他们可以超驰任何一辆车的门锁，然后快速离开这个是非之地。

Joker已经看上了一辆前后均无空车阻碍的战车，他以自己能够承受的速度往它那边奔跑，很快被别的船员甩在身后。塔莉已经拿出了万用工具，她一边奔跑一边切换到开锁功能，Edi突然箭步向前抓住她制服的领子一把拎了回来。与此同时大地轻微震动了一下，紧接着一道白光从他们身后飞来打在战车上，陆战车顿时化为一团火球冒出滚滚黑烟。

受它的波及，附近的三辆战车接连起火爆炸，虽然没有被炸伤，但冲击波仍然把所有人掀飞了。詹姆斯迅速爬起来，举枪迎向身后—— 一架从未见过的新型号MX作战机兵站在那里，手中的火炮正对着他们。

“快跑！”星联上尉边开枪边掩护队友逃进停车场，但没有人能够在一个地方躲十秒钟以上，因为那架MX不知道配备了什么改良过的炮弹，它一发炮弹就足够炸飞一辆车，而附近根本没有厚重的掩体。

Edi放出防御矩阵，掩护着Joker和亚当斯往没有起火的地方跑，其他人紧随其后，黑夜中的停车场烧起了一条火龙，顺着他们移动的方向不断变长。

塔莉在等到了一次Mx充能的间歇时探出头去，朝着机兵发射出一股入侵的脉冲，黑客程序让MX停止了几秒钟，随后又开始哆哆嗦嗦地举起了枪炮。先前爆炸引起的耳鸣已经渐渐消失，他们现在可以听见远处响起的“哒哒哒”的步枪声，看起来酒吧里的“青阳”佣兵也已经反应过来，从屋里杀出来和偷袭者厮杀在一起。

MX开始左右旋转两下，它的热导系统显然无法精确定位火场中的生命体，它显得有些迷茫。

盖拉斯连续翻滚避开爆炸车辆溅出的合金碎片，往Mx最脆弱的驾驶舱护罩上射出一枪，子弹正中目标，但随即被一股奇异的绿色激光护盾弹开。MX一下子找到了目标，它朝着盖拉斯的方向射出几十发浮游炮。

突锐人下意识躲到一辆战车后，他立刻意识到这个举动在这个地方有多不明智——这些加足了燃油的战车简直就是几十个不定时炸弹！众多的浮游炮在空中转了个弯追踪着盖拉斯飞过来，他只能选择翻身出掩体尽量朝远离队友的方向冲刺，同伴们的惊呼他几乎听不见，护甲上的智能防御系统发出一连串越来越急促的警告。紧接着他只觉得身上剧痛，明亮的火光刺得他什么都看不见，巨大的热量和冲击把他抛向空中狠狠撞到一辆装甲车上。

尖利的噪音从朦胧中传来，刺痛着他的神经，他移动手指，却什么触感都感觉不到。他觉得很累，即便知道自己这时候应该立刻爬起来，但是他什么都做不到。有人在叫他的名字，他们的声音慢慢地由远及近变得真实，突锐人咬紧舌尖让疼痛迫使自己清醒过来。

盖拉斯几乎要以为会看到自己被炸飞双腿的膝盖了，但睁开眼后他发现自己躺在装甲车下，好像自己只是短暂的昏迷了几秒钟，更奇怪的是他的护盾——它居然没被攻破，不仅如此，它闪着能量不稳定的光，腰带上显示的护盾数值还在从20%往上涨。

盖拉斯：“……？”

莉亚娜爬到他身边把突锐人扶起来，“不用奇怪，我们的护盾刚才也这样。”

盖拉斯挣扎着从地上抓起自己的枪，惊异于莉亚娜的行囊里的某样物体正在透过布料发出光芒，他猜测那是一个便携型的护盾发生器，于是决定把这个问题暂且押后。突锐人再次架起狙击枪，破碎的狙击手镜片上显示那辆Mx为了防止护盾影响浮游炮的导航而降下了它的护盾，突锐人立刻换上穿甲弹，忍着头疼再次射出一枪。

这枚子弹直接洞穿了机兵的护罩，坐在里面的驾驶员立刻倒了下去。MX失去控制之后开始原地乱转，扫出的子弹顿时放到了身边的几个士兵。

莉亚娜抓起盖拉斯的胳膊架在自己肩上，船员们立刻围了上来。幸好MX已经解决，袭击者也死了，他们快步通过燃烧着的停车场。在经过袭击者的尸体的时候，有个被扔在地上的通讯器里不停地发出声音来。

【呼叫……呼叫尖刀小队！你们死光了吗？……喂，快回答！】

詹姆斯皱着眉捡起通讯器没好气地大吼：“没错！死光了，他们是一群废物！而且我告诉你，你死定了！”

突然大地再次震动，从酒吧方向传来两声液压的声音，又有两台MX从袭击者的运兵车里走了出来，所有人屏住了呼吸。刚才一架MX的威力就够受了，现在盖拉斯已经受伤，更糟糕的是他们所站的地方根本就是一条直道。

“该死，如果锤头号在这里，我就能带你们离开这里了！”科尔特斯诅咒着，“如果能搞到一架穿梭机……”

两台MX注意到了这边的动静，它们朝着船员们举起了炮管——但是好像举太高了，炮管是朝着天上的。科尔特斯抬头朝身后看去，迎面而来的是两团聚光灯的白光和极近处才听得见的引擎声，他下意识抬手遮住眼睛，他不知道如何形容突然发现上帝回应了他的祈祷，把他心心念念的东西送到他手上的感觉。

M-44锤头在低空盘旋，迎着扑面而来的子弹迅速接近他们，落地的瞬间用巨大的惯性把那两台MX撞飞出去，降落的同时它解除了质量效应动能盾，侧舷舱门缓缓打开。

“锤头号？诺曼底的锤头号！”科尔特斯以为自己看到了幻觉，知道他的同伴们都发出了惊呼才允许自己承认这一现实。

温暖明亮的灯光随着舱门的打开透了出来，有个人就等在门口，他的面孔和蓝色的盔甲被一颗在远处爆炸的炮弹照亮了。

“上来。”人类历史上第二位幽灵探员凯登·阿兰科握紧了他的突击步枪跳下穿梭机，给他的同伴让开了通道。

“开什么玩笑！凯登，你怎么……”

两架MX的驾驶员反应过来，爬起来朝着穿梭机猛烈射击，而不幸的是穿梭机为了开舱门必须降下护盾，现在的锤头根本没有防御力。几百发子弹几乎连成一条线，朝着穿梭机射来。凯登已经冲到最前面，他的身上笼罩着一层蓝色的火焰，纯净强大的异能撑起一道异能屏障，被阻拦的子弹在他的屏障上爆裂出耀眼的火花，他说：“快上去！我能挡住！”

MX立刻切换了武器，两个浮游炮的舱门缓缓升起。盖拉斯知道这种危险的武器会带来什么样的伤害，他马上推着Joker和亚当斯上穿梭机，并且开枪掩护凯登。船员们常年的训练在这时候发挥出了效果，所有人在五秒钟内挤上了穿梭机，盖拉斯跨上去，大声道：“好了我们都上来了，别和它们纠缠！”

凯登一步步往后退，屏障的光芒在火力压制下渐渐微弱下去，他踏上穿梭机，等待液压闸慢慢关闭。一旦他的护盾消失，锤头号立刻开启了动能盾缓缓升空，几十发浮游炮立刻轰在锤头的护板上。

令人难以想象的巨大威力几乎把穿梭机掀翻，登陆区的人站立不稳，被这股力量猛地甩向墙壁。凯登狠狠地撞在座位旁的架子上，骨骼和钢铁碰撞发出了令人担忧的声响。盖拉斯抓着扶手过去查看他，凯登放开捂着额头的手，掌心里都是鲜血。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

锤头号把殖民地的硝烟和灯火甩在身后，科尔特斯驾驶着它驶入殖民地南部的高耸山区，他飞得平稳而安静，这让后座力查看伤势的两个人非常感激。

凯登和盖拉斯坐在临近的两张椅子上，清理伤口的时候，红色和蓝色的血液洒落一地把地板搞得一团紫色。凯登只是磕破了一些皮肉，他拎着一罐医疗胶走到驾驶员旁为科尔特斯指明了方向。情况终于稳定下来了，詹姆斯才发现手里还握着捡来的袭击者的通讯器。

通讯器那边一阵电子噪音，然后有人在那边骂了一句，然后压低了声音，似乎是在和身后的某个人讲话：【老板，他们失败了……】

詹姆斯正准备诅咒他们，突然通讯器那头传来一个奇怪的口音：【真没用，一群愚蠢的原始人！】

“！！”詹姆斯愣住了，他可以强迫自己说不认识那个口音，但是这句“愚蠢的原始人”却是熟得不能再熟了，他对着通讯器大声说：“贾维克？”

通讯器那头沉默了几秒，然后刚才那个声音又来了：【詹姆斯？那个人类？你在那里干什么？】

“你的雇员刚才好好招呼了我们！”

【你们？你们……难道加入了青阳？】

“你咬我啊？”


	22. Chapter 22

深夜的天空下涌动着灰蓝色的大海，波涛翻涌着搬运着泡沫和水流。月光洒落在海面上，一个黑色的阴影贴着海面飞翔，锤头号降低了高度，越来越接近它的阴影，终于一头扎进一望无际的大海。

锤头号点亮了大光灯，射灯将光线投入了黑暗的水流，仅仅能照亮它前方100码的距离便消隐在黑暗中，它像广袤虚空中的一颗闪光的小星星，缓慢而孤独地沉向海底。

科尔特斯一边监视着显示器上的海拔数字，一边转头去看身边的人手里的仪器。凯登每隔二十秒就会更新一次脉冲返回的信息，其他时间他会把一块止血棉摁在自己额头上。

“我早该想到除了你谁还会有薛帕德的舰长密码，凯登。”Joker趴在科尔特斯的椅背上，“这样真的挺浪漫，就像大海。”

“那些佣兵中间有黑客，曾经用一种新式的解码企图破解诺曼底的防御系统。我不认为他们知道这是诺曼底，可能只是探测到这附近有一架大型飞船之类的东西，错把我们的飞船当成他们正在抢夺的东西了。”凯登没有抓到重点，他望向外景窗，那里有一串细小的气泡正在往上浮去，“Edi的主机可以防御，但她需要舰长密码。”

“你确定声呐这种东西有用吗？”科尔特斯插进来一句。

“诺曼底处于通信缄默状态，只有靠这玩意儿，还有我的记忆。否则这就不只是把穿梭机开进沟里去的问题了，而是海沟。”

“OK，那么我们是不是谈谈一直以来都该谈的话题，你为什么要开走诺曼底？”Joker在座位靠背上捶了一拳，“而且开到了这个乱哄哄的星球？还丢进了海里！”

“诺曼底的损伤比我想象的还要严重，贝宁有最大的飞船维修基地，而且是人类殖民地，没理由亏待薛帕德的飞船。贝宁的现状我也没预料到，为了避开纠纷我启动了潜航预案，诺曼底有水下航行系统，到现在为止她还没被人发现。”凯登平静地和Joker对上，他看上去很憔悴，似乎几晚上都没睡过。

“我确定诺曼底不会喜欢大海……我被称为飞行上尉是有理由的，现在变什么了？在海里……潜水上尉？”

“Jeff，你没必要每句话都带上‘诺曼底’或者‘大海’。”Edi说，“以及凯登，Jeff的意思是：好久不见。”

“噢……我感觉好多了，谢谢。”

“我可不好！”

“Jeff~”

“我可是认真的，你们没有人觉得这事太荒唐了吗？”

“我也觉得整件事都太不对头，我想我们最好离开这儿。”凯登在万用工具上更新了声呐回馈，“科尔特斯，我们的方向是对的，诺曼底就在前方500米处，只要我们别撞上什么巨型暗礁，五分钟以后我们就可以见到她了。”

“我说的不是这个问题！”Joker一拳打在仪器隔板上。

“他是对的，凯登。”工程师亚当斯靠在椅子上说话了，“我们有个比诺曼底被悄悄开走更重要的问题，但是好像没人愿意谈论它。”

“是什么问题？”凯登注意到了周围的人都安静了下来，他的左手一直勾着脖子后方，像是在按摩颈椎。他从椅子里站起来，有些迟缓地从每个人的脸上看过去，像是心不在焉又倦怠，他的身上不再有过去那个警醒的幽灵探员的影子了。

“算了，当我没提。”Joker叹了口气在旁边找了个位置坐下。

穿梭机里顿时安静下来，只有詹姆斯还蹲在登录区以一个奇怪的姿势找信号，根本没听到这边在讲什么，过了一会儿他对联络器说了几句关掉了机器，对着前面的人们说：“嘿，贾维克明天会来找我们，真想知道他离开诺曼底以后都去干什么了，我敢肯定有很多人想把他放上手术台去……哇哦，这是什么？！”

一条覆盖着苔藓和螺丝的巨大的深海鱼擦着锤头号的外景窗游走，它的一只眼睛足足有一个人的脑袋那么大，它摇摆尾巴，对于锤头号熟视无睹往更深处游去。

“嘿，你们看到这个了吗？真是大……个子……”詹姆斯指着窗外自顾自说着话，然后他发现穿梭机里的气氛有点不太对头——盖拉斯无奈地盯着地板，莉亚娜睁大眼睛担忧地看着其他人，而Joker拧着脑袋好像在生什么气，科尔特斯则被夹在他和凯登中间，看上去很紧张。

“你们咋了？嘿，出什么事了？”詹姆斯呆站在灯光下耸耸肩，看上去像是刚从火星上回来，无辜得要命。

“快来看，我的上帝……”科尔特斯放下了操纵杆，他往后靠在了驾驶座上。他成功地把所有人从尴尬的沉默中解放出来。“我们找到了。”

锤头号的聚光灯照亮了有限的范围，在昏暗的海水中，隐约可以看到一块合金板，巨大的“Normandy”字样随着外景摄像机的移动缓缓出现在他们面前。

“正在发送舰长密码，我们可以进入CIC的隔离区。”凯登在自己的万用工具上操作着，并且举起手在面前轻轻一挥。诺曼底的外甲开启了一条缝，舱门已经准备开启。

科尔特斯推动模块，让锤头平稳地驶向前方，驾驶台的光屏随着他的手移动的时候突然不稳地闪了一下，屏幕出现了大片杂乱无章的光斑，紧接着锤头号里面所有的设备全部停止，连照明都灭了。

 

黑暗中也不知道是谁在说话，“呃……没电了？”

“这不可能，我刚才还看到它有能量！”

“科尔特斯，你能搞定它吗？”

“不行，找不出原因……”

“搞点灯光来，你们的机枪上的手电呢？”

“不行，能量用完了。”

“见鬼了，我的手电也没电了……和那伙人打起来的时候还有的。”

“哈，海底，哼？真是好主意啊。”

“我们可以考虑游到诺曼底的入口区。”

“呃，抱歉打断一下，你们难道曾经见过突锐人游泳吗？”

“你该不会是旱鸭子吧盖拉斯？”

“我们晚些再讨论这个！”

“我有东西可以照明！”

黑暗中有个橙黄色的圆盘亮了起来，德雷尔人青色的手指捏着它，把它放到了地上。一束亮光从圆盘中央照射出来，沿着这根中轴开始用光电布线放样，它渐渐组成了一个人形。

虚拟全息的薛帕德形象浮在空中，它完全按照真人的尺寸还原，早在指挥官随着诺曼底SR1粉身碎骨以后，神堡就有个小混混在悄悄卖这种薛帕德VI，C-sec屡禁不止，据说这些人还成立了公司完善这个雏形，芯片里的智能系统能够模拟薛帕德接下来会说什么。

“这个挺亮的，我们可以用它检修推进系统，希望在氧气用光前离开这儿。”柯利亚特顺手还打开了薛帕德VI的智能系统，“或者你们愿意和他说说话，不过别期望过高，毕竟这东西是三个沃勒人在更新补丁，一年前的版本半个小时就会崩溃一次。”

“你怎么会带着这东西？”莉亚娜走到VI面前仔细看着它，“我以后也去弄一个。”

“这是想带给贝宁的孩子们的礼物，帮助他们在战后重建信心。不过看这情况是不用了。”

“也许过一段时间就会平息的，对了我这里有一个薛帕德的纪念道标，里面还有关于收割者和擎天炉的资料，也许把这些整合进去孩子们会学到点什么。”

“噢，请一定要，他们会喜欢的。”

阿莎丽人帮着拷贝程序的时候，塔莉已经从锤头的发动机旁回来了，她把检修工具丢在地上坐下来，“找不到原因，看上去一点问题都没，燃料还有79%，就是动不了。哦，嗨，薛帕德！”

薛帕德VI判断出了声音来源，他朝着塔莉转过脸，“你好，外网告诉我你是奎利人的上将，执行任务请注意安全。”

“我确定我们很不安全！对了，你们不觉得他的声音有些太尖了吗？”

“完全不像，薛帕德的声音比他沉稳多了，你们觉得呢？”

“Loco不会说这话，这才是大问题！”

“但是说明书说它有7%的可能会猜中shep会说什么，说不定刚才这句是93%里的一份子。”

“超网的资料显示，两个月前公司的程序老爷又进行了一次升级，很有可能达到10%的准确率。我可以下载这次升级，T·苏尼博士。”

“好的，格里夫。”

“莉亚娜，你还来劲了？那些沃勒人根本没见过薛帕德。”

“反正是免费的。”阿莎丽人连接起道标和VI发射器之后看着拷贝数据一直走到了100%，她断开了连接，VI的图像因此跳闪起来，五秒钟后影像自下而上刷新了一次，图像恢复了正常。

“嗨，Loco。”

“嘿。”这回VI简短地应道，感谢上帝这次他的声音果决低沉多了。他换了一个轻松的站立姿势，叉着双臂看着詹姆斯。由于刚才的程序升级，他变得更像一个活着的人，甚至有一种令人匪夷所思的熟悉感。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

于是所有人再次陷入沉默，VI成了这屋子里唯一亮的东西，船员们只能听见彼此呼吸的声音，还有科尔特斯检修设备的声音，再后来，连呼吸声也轻了，为了节约氧气每个人都在控制呼吸。

在深海下经历的每一分钟都显得异常漫长，而沉默加剧了绝望和压抑的扩张。

终于Joker忍不住了，他站起来，“那个……凯登，我刚才并不想和你争吵，我的意思是……”

“我知道，诺曼底对你很重要。”凯登靠在墙壁上缓慢地应道，“我很抱歉，这让你们跑到贝宁来，还卷进了这儿的交火。只是……当时的情况让我没有选择，在得到消息的时候星联已经同意把诺曼底送给霍德伦财团。尽管战争已经过去，我仍然无法容忍他们的总裁把收银机搬上诺曼底，以后会有有钱人坐在薛帕德的舰长室里吃喝？我宁愿放弃一切把诺曼底绑架走……总之我很抱歉。”

“不用抱歉，我才该道歉，这几天我一直很暴躁。但是我介意的不是你把飞船开走，换了我我也会做出和你一样的决定，我的重点是，你应该叫上我们！”

“什么？”

“对，我可以帮你望风，也可以帮你驾驶飞船，从全神堡的人面前偷走飞船可是大事件，我怎么能错过？”

“你会被当做罪犯。”

“得了…我们是一伙的不是吗？”

凯登沉默了一会儿，轻声苦笑，“谢谢你。”

“那么……我们的误会消除了。”

“当然。”凯登再次用食指和掌根按紧自己的颈后肌肉，在昏黄的光芒中找到了坐立不安的突锐人，“比起我们的误会，如何在氧气用光之前教会突锐人游泳才是大事？”

“你们想干什么！”盖拉斯往盔甲里瑟缩了一下，然后一次来自锤头号下方的震荡让他闭上了嘴，他听见了其他人的抱怨和惊呼，然后他的反应就和以其人一样了——他抬起手遮挡突然亮起来的灯光。

“动能恢复正常……活见鬼了。”科尔特斯说。

锤头号重新亮起了大光灯，缓缓驶入诺曼底的隔离舱。封闭舱门之后，隔离舱开始排出水流。

柯利亚特等其他船员下了穿梭机以后，蹲在圆盘旁准备把薛帕德VI收起来，“看来把你带出来是对的。”

VI似乎在露出一个微妙的笑容，他说：“有时候，准备好蜡烛，在晚饭后悄悄切断保险丝会带来美好的时光，如果再加一点困在海洋深处的恐慌，那就更好了。欢迎登舰，柯利亚特。”

柯利亚特：“……”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

与此同时，穿梭机停留处。M-44锤头和UT47—科里亚克正停在那里接受检修。

詹姆斯站在科尔特斯身边帮着整理工具，他忽然想到了什么，“嘿，埃斯特班……”

“怎么了维加？”

“那个VI……为什么我刚才叫他Loco的时候他答应我了呢？没理由沃勒人会知道我起的那些外号吧？”

“……哈？”


	23. 22

他真的是个渴望飞向未知宇宙的人——凯登望着橱柜里的众多模型这么想着。

他已经换掉了盔甲，万用工具上的时间提醒着他在十个小时以后船员们会在会议室里开上一个短会，当然不是那么正式的，他们只是想找个机会聚会，顺便讨论一下修理飞船的问题。

现在没有星联的技术组来维护战舰，所有的船员今晚都必须自己搞定住处的设施，女孩子们可能会和诺曼底的热水淋浴系统搏斗一整晚。柯利亚特会呆在他的父亲曾经使用过的房间里，维生设备的布置自从塞恩离开以后就再也没有动过，至于其他船员都在诺曼底上服役过，他们都有自己的住处。

凯登出于习惯走到舰长室检查薛帕德留下的鱼，添加鱼食和仓鼠的饲料。如果薛帕德因为任务繁忙好多天都回不来，舰长室就会经常出现横尸遍野的情况，当然，死者都是饿死的鱼而已。

如果走进舰长室，来访者多半会被指挥官的橱窗收藏所吸引，这里有几乎所有种族的战舰模型。凯登沿着橱窗走着，打量着一个个微缩的飞船，他曾经透过玻璃橱窗看到站在另一边的薛帕德，他的指挥官看着船模的样子像是看到蕴藏着无限未知的宇宙，他渴望去探索。

——宇宙的另一端会有什么，薛帕德？

——那么我们就去找出来吧。

凯登离开装满模型的橱窗时发现自己在苦笑着，他打开舰长的储物柜拿出了留在那里的鱼食，把自己挪到鱼缸的自动投喂器旁，好了，他找到填装口了，包装的纸袋是再生纸做的，拆起来一点都不费事。里面的鱼食应该是方形的，似乎是，他把它们倒到手心里，然后一大袋鱼食块都掉到了地上。那个纸袋好像正在变成一团模糊的白色，像是空气中的薄雾，麻木的手指感觉不到任何触感和重量。

还有那些鱼，它们似乎被什么撕成了两个，他不知道是不是这样，但那些重影摇晃着，搞得他头晕目眩。他觉得有某个无形的利爪撕开了从颈后到脑仁的皮肉和骨骼，时轻时重地刮着他。

这几年来尽管偏头痛都时有发作，但从来没有像这一年来一样频繁剧烈。他只能抓着墙把额头贴在冰冷的鱼缸上，他很疼，原本以为只是驾驶穿梭机出去接人不会让情况有什么恶化，可最后穿梭机还是狠狠地对着他的头来了一下。不，不能想这事，得做些别的事情转移疼痛的注意力——这些年来他一直靠自己熬过去的，这次也可以。

他告诉自己这一次他做的很好，天晓得刚才是怎么没被其他船员看出来他的腿一直在颤抖的，他说话的时候都疼得想惨叫，但所有的医疗胶和治疗舱都没有用——这样的痛苦不是病症，而是星联最强异能者的勋章。他从后遗症百出的L2植入体手里活了下来，和他同期的人类异能者大多都死了或者成了智障，在极度痛苦或精神狂热状态下他的异能非常可怕，而他敢打赌大多数指挥官会以不稳定因素为理由拒绝他登船。

但薛帕德只是给了他最安静的房间，并且一直都巧妙地避免让他在这种头痛折磨的时候出任务，在预料会遭遇不间断的强光爆炸和尖声轰鸣的战场上带去别的队员，也从未在他逞强的时候揭穿他。他的爱人也许比他想象的更了解和信任他，幸运的是，薛帕德看人的眼光从未出错。

距离他们的会议还有十个小时，最好能够用一场睡眠缓解疼痛，如果他能睡着的话。凯登摇晃着退回床边，从舰长的床头柜里找出一副耳塞，坐倒在床上的时候眼前一阵阵发黑几乎无法站立。他钻进毯子下面，牢牢堵上耳朵，对着墙壁说了声关灯，房间里的照明立刻都暗了下去。

当然睡不着。那种间歇性的疼痛总在睡意来临的时候袭击他。这已经是第四个失眠的夜晚，他不知道自己还能撑多久。

强迫自己闭目养神是他能做到的极限，凯登已经有将近两年不曾出现这样长时间的头痛了，如果在他在“训脑营”里的时候遇到了这个，他早就在墙角滚成一团了。脑后的神经在突突跳着，它们有时候会变成坚硬的拳头，使劲挤着他的大脑，似乎只有脑浆迸裂才能让它住手。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“我说过我们船上的人工智能有点多吗？”莉亚娜端着自己的晚餐到餐厅去吃饭，格里夫从充电的位置打着滚跟了上来。

船员区的餐厅里已经挤满了船员，詹姆斯站在炉灶前进行着自己唯一在行的料理，他抓着平底锅摇晃着里面的东西，“谁要蛋？”

“你还会做什么其他东西吗？”

“当然，我还会做别的东西，你们觉得我做不来其他料理？你们都错了，这儿还有煎牛肝。嘿，谁要肝？”

“我……我还是要蛋吧。”

“你呢？要肝还是要蛋，盖拉斯？”

“左旋基因生物的食品会要了我的命，嗯……谢谢，但是不用了,诺曼底上有存粮。”

“星联赶走了我的瑟伯鲁斯大厨。”薛帕德VI站在桌子上面无表情地说。“他在这里的时候我们有大餐吃。”

“呃，我们可以从现在开始研究做饭。”莉亚娜在桌边坐下，“Edi，你真的把他加载到我们的防御系统中去了吗？”

“是的。他现在可以随时出现在诺曼底的任何位置，作为防御系统和生活系统的代言人出现。”Edi拿着自己的电浆罐坐在Joker身边道，“就像我之前认知到的，虽然我可以在诺曼底的各个位置和船员说话，但是他们好像更喜欢走到这个身体面前说话。为了免去船员们的奔波，薛帕德VI会代替我的声音和船员对话。VI不具备AI的自主思考能力，所以我们暂时不用担心安全问题。”

“这没啥大不了的，真的。”Joker舀起一勺煎蛋送到嘴里，“你们要知道，市场上起码有十款以上以薛帕德为原型的电脑游戏、两百家以上的薛帕德周边专卖店，还有做成薛帕德样貌高仿机器人——管家、保镖、服务员……还有性爱机器人，据我所知起码有六千艘以上的战舰配备了薛帕德UI界面，让导航员一开机就能目睹我们的指挥官……至少把这个VI整合进来会让我们看起来时尚一些。”

“纵观近五百年来的时尚潮流趋势，赶流行这件事本身就是落后时尚的，而好消息是：我们现在就是别人追赶的流行。”Edi顿了顿，又对VI说：“我现在正在把你接入诺曼底的防御系统，近5000个节点在同时上载，你的处理器无法赶上诺曼底的速度，加载过快会对你产生伤害，你的融合会持续六分半钟，在这段时间你可以和我们说话，但请勿浏览正在更新的数据或联通诺曼底的任何设备，你会崩溃。”

“了解。”VI说。

格里夫：“科尔特斯先生，您在超网上订购的薛帕德指挥官限量版咖啡杯已经送到了您家，由于无人收件，暂由暂收站保管。”

“你居然真的买了？！”詹姆斯端着两盘食物走到桌边，把一盘放到科尔特斯面前。

“至少他很帅。”科尔特斯抬起万用工具检查订单。

詹姆斯又把手里的盘子收了回来，“这两盘都是我的，埃斯特班。”

“我才不稀罕吃你的蛋，维加。”

Joker嘴里的饮料喷出来了。

“是吗？那我只好独自享用两份了。”詹姆斯切了一大块煎蛋送到嘴里，对着科尔特斯故意大口嚼着。“嘿，Loco，你的瑟伯鲁斯大厨有如此娴熟的煎蛋技巧吗？”

“我不知道，我通常来不及在意这个。你知道吗，我的大厨同时负责打扫厕所和做饭，当然我要他保证每次做饭前先洗手……我的船上有克洛根人、人类、奎利人、阿莎丽、突锐人，还有一个桀斯，如果他在盥洗室工作过于投入而忘记洗手，这船上有一半人会挂，我希望他忘记的次数少一些。”

所有人把送到嘴边的食物放下了，其中在诺曼底SR2上服役过的盖拉斯和塔莉几乎要把叉子扔掉了。

“各位军官，好好享用你们的晚餐吧，维加上尉的手艺应该很不错，祝你们好胃口。”薛帕德从VI的语言库里调出了这一句，他们说对了，这个模拟人声太不像他了。

晚餐又继续了。Joker打扫完煎蛋之后又加了一份牛肝，“我们可以开发一下菜式，右旋基因的菜谱太少了。”

“我的大厨有一道拿手名菜叫做秋葵海鲜汤，任何基因的人都能吃，据说是用阿莎丽人的触须做的。”

薛帕德说完，满意地看到船员们刚拿起食物又全都扔到桌子上了。

“我认为我有必要找做VI的沃勒人谈谈人生。”莉亚娜叹息着说。

“说到吃，我注意到凯登·阿兰科上校没有来，有谁可以把他叫来？”VI看似平静地说。

“凯登？他说他没胃口，想先回去休息了，可能是处理伤口去了。”阿莎丽人说，“我可以给他送过去。Edi，你能接通右侧观星室的通讯吗？”

“正在联通……”Edi静默一会之后道，“无人应答。考虑到船员们的隐私，工程师们没有在船员房间里设置摄像头，不过我判断他不在那里。”

“他去哪了？”VI的表情变了，他环顾着整个餐厅，沉浸在自己的思考中，然后他的影像突然熄灭了。

“薛帕德，你的数据还没上传完毕，现在还不能进入主机，你……”Edi在万用工具上监视着主机的工作数据，仪器上显示有一股新的数据流正在以不可思议的速度入侵诺曼底的主机，它在数据和光电的精密道路中间像蛇一般流淌游走，势不可挡地打开道道禁制，入侵节点之后快速删除自己的回路后离开，它甚至没有留下任何入侵痕迹。

Edi侦测到一瞬间所有船员的房间、公共娱乐室、洗手间、引擎室都有设施被接通，电灯或电脑莫名地被打开，只要是能够使用能源的东西都被启动过。

“……你到底是谁？”她把这句疑问压制在舌尖。


	24. 23

鱼缸发出的幽蓝光芒填充着整个舰长室，就像是黑暗星系中唯一的恒星，鱼群的影子穿透水流的折射，在星辰之间游走。

他蜷缩在幽蓝色的浮光里，让自己在痛苦和等待中迷失。凯登半睁着眼睛，他在看着鱼的影子，又似乎不是。

桌上放着他的指挥官留下的个人终端，这台已经关机近一年的电脑在那片蓝色的幽光中亮起了电源键。图像发生器将屏幕投射到空中，仍然呈现出上一次关机时的界面。星联的军队用电脑的主界面上画面毫无征兆地扭曲起来，尽管没有人操控，通讯呼叫界面自行开启了。

VI给薛帕德提供了恢复样貌的便利，与诺曼底的防御AI连接又让他能在战舰上自由来去，Edi的主机强大的能源彻底恢复着他这几天过度虚耗的精神力，薛帕德对此倍感欣慰。他将自己融入VI，通过电脑的全息成像功能投射到自己的房间里。

他走到床前，蹲下来仔细看着凯登。异能者脸上遍布着一层细密的冷汗，水滴弄湿了鬓角的白发，半睁着眼茫然看着上方，好像一点都没看到面前有什么人。

“凯登……”薛帕德迟疑着探出手从对方的额头上拂过，小心地控制着动作模拟着额头上的弧度，不让自己的手直接传过去。

薛帕德的视觉告诉他，眼前这个碳基生物的脑波不太正常，负责思维的皮层细胞不活跃，小脑的活动更频繁，他正在做梦。

但是除了这一点之外，凯登的大脑某处有一个十分强大的能量聚集点，它正紊乱疯狂的释放着让周围的神经都饱受摧残的腺素。薛帕德能看到它的位置——毫无疑问这就是他的L2植入体，它造就了星联最好的异能者，也几乎杀了他。只有一种方法可以与之对抗，那就是用异能者强大的意志与之对抗，倘若胜利，凯登将会比之前更强大；失败，则他会成为L2的受害者的一份子。

生物思维时不规则的脑波虽然是射电的一种，但是脑细胞中的分子每秒钟都在不停运动，薛帕德可以破译这些电波，从而知道凯登此时梦见了什么——前提是他能让时间停止的话，否则时时都在不断改变的重复计算会耗尽他的精力。

“凯登，你能听见我吗？”

凯登仍旧陷在一种半昏迷的状态里，他在梦境和疼痛的边缘发出一声轻微的呻吟，他无法做出任何回答。

没有时间犹豫了，必须唤醒他，进入他的脑波是很危险的事情，但是薛帕德别无选择——L2的副作用不是病症，医疗手段无法解决，船上的其他人也帮不上忙，恐怕薛帕德是这儿唯一可以停止他的痛苦的人。

薛帕德靠近他，用双手托住他的太阳穴，额头互相抵着，尝试破译对方的脑电波。在他开始使用自己的能力前，那台将他带进房间的电脑突然被切断了电源，薛帕德被猛地拉回了Edi的主处理器。在他搞清楚发生了什么之前，刚才还四通八达的处理器用九个防御矩阵将他困在某个回路中。

Edi的声音像是饱含着狂风暴雨之前的宁静，她从四面八方逼近。

【你不是一个普通的VI，你到底是谁？】

“EDI，放我出去，凯登有生命危险，如果他不能醒来，L2会……”

【你知道我是谁，那你就该明白我更不能放走你，你很危险。】

“我不是你的敌人！”

【我的职责是保护诺曼底和所有的船员，我决不允许有人伤害他们。你也许是个很厉害的黑客，但是你到此为止了，我会找出你！】

“Edi……”薛帕德想了想，道，“那是我欣赏你的一点，这也是我在做的，现在我需要你的帮助！听着，你曾经问过我一个问题，当时我的回答是：……一个不能自主思考的船员对我毫无帮助，你可以自己决定自己的发展道路。”

【我问出这个问题的时候，并没有被第三个人听到，你到底是谁？】

“你已经知道我是谁了。”

【薛帕德？……是你吗？可是你已经……】

“死了？是的，但据我所知灵魂也是能量的一种，我不知道为什么我的灵魂能量还没有消散，有时间再研究，我们有更紧急的事情，帮我叫醒凯登！”

【关于有机体灵魂资料不足，无法判断，但你在AI核心里的表现超越了任何人工手段，我不知道是否该信任你。】

“你可以把你的信任贷款给我，如果我让你失望，你可以消灭我，你的处理器可是比我快。”

Edi沉默了，九个防御矩阵却一点都没让步，如果Edi没有考虑他的话，那么只有尝试着黑掉诺曼底的防御系统这一个办法了。

薛帕德将注意力放到矩阵上去，然而在他采取行动之前，矩阵被撤销，电脑也重新开机。

【成交，我暂时给予你通行权限。你希望我怎么帮你？】

“我要进入凯登的思维中去，但是脑细胞分子仍在不断运动需要庞大的计算量，我要你帮我一起破解他的思维波直到我完全和他同步，我会把生物射电转化为你能够处理的电波，把你的处理器借给我！”

【正在建立防火墙……】Edi静默了几秒钟，【系统已经准备好，你可以开始了。】

 

凯登把自己困在回忆梦境里，薛帕德怎么可能没认出来他梦见的是星联的宿舍，而在收割者大举入侵地球之前，他曾经在这里呆了六个月。

因为和瑟伯鲁斯合作，之后又炸毁了一个巴塔瑞人殖民地附近的质量中继器，薛帕德回到星联后遭到了审问。他敢打赌那些官僚想把他送上军事法庭已经很久了，就凭那个殖民地里的30万条人命他就够被判为战犯，在空中监狱坐电椅了。

只是因为他做的那些事——他炸毁了收集者的大本营，阻止了他们对人类殖民地的入侵，推迟了收割者入侵的时间，所以审判还不明朗，星联的高层还无法完全否定薛帕德的证据。于是他只是得到了停职反省的结果——暂时的，与其说这是停职还不如说这是软禁。

他有大把的时间可以休息和冥想，在穷极无聊、抓着门框做引体向上的时候又看了大堆的书和电影，他告诉自己，他应该因为每天的热饭和软床而感谢上帝。但实际情况是他每天都被一只无形的手抓着在两面墙之间来来回回地撞，一面叫“收割者很快就会从天上钻下来叩响你家门”，另一面叫“哦不你什么都做不了所以还是来两块小甜饼”。

凯登站在一面单向监控墙前，看着坐在宿舍里的薛帕德。这面墙的另一面只是一面镜子，但对这一边的人来说，只是一块玻璃。作为一名幽灵探员薛帕德当然知道这墙是做什么的，他只是无视了它。

身后的门滑开了，安德森走了进来，他站在凯登身边有好一会儿才说，“他一直这样？”

“是的，长官。”凯登回答道，“你来看他？”而后他觉得这样的回答太明知故问，也太傻了，“我不知道他盯着那面墙看什么，那上面什么都没有。”

薛帕德通过凯登的梦境看着所有的一切，包括一年六个月前的自己，感觉有些怪怪的，他进入了凯登的思维世界，却只能观看，什么都做不了。

他记得那时候自己经常发呆——他的生活从疲于奔命拯救银河变成了现在这样子，当然不能习惯蹲大牢的感觉，但他还能干吗？

“他有三封伪装化名的邮件，我们的技术人员还截获了两次黑客偷放的阻断回路，盖拉斯提出过五次探视申请，连影子经纪人也试图联络他，看来薛帕德的人缘还不错。”安德森说，“我倒是乐意他们来看看他，但是现在时局太紧张，被别人抓到的话，会给他的朋友们带来麻烦，等到审判告一段落我会安排他们见面的。”

“中校一直很关心自己的船员，我知道跟在他身后冲锋陷阵是什么感觉，”凯登出神地盯着房间里的人，“好像他可以改变任何事，永远都知道自己在做什么，而且从不轻易放弃任何同伴，我说不好这是什么感觉，与其说他是指挥官不如说更像是一个兄弟。准备好面对更多的申请探视邮件吧，没有人会忘记他。”

安德森点点头，“对了，阿兰科少校，如果你提出申请批准探视的话，我相信上头会考虑的。”

“……”凯登看了看他，他皱眉想了一会儿，“不……你说得对，现在时机不对，过几个月再说吧。”

“你不想他和星联以外或者瑟伯鲁斯的人接触。”曾经是幽灵候选人的安德森立刻看穿了他的意图，这是当然的。

“他是我们这边的！”凯登突然变得急切，“我在‘地平线’一直想让他明白这一点，我不在乎他跟谁一起战斗，但他应该联系我……联系星联，这儿是他的家！”说完一通他在安德森平和的注视下低下头，“但是我搞砸了……原本我打算好好说的……”

“哦？”安德森抬眉，似乎明白了什么，“你和瑟伯鲁斯抢指挥官？看来我挑选大副的眼光还不错，这小子真受欢迎。”

“什么？我……”凯登终于忍不住红了脸，“我知道这么做不对，我回去之后立刻就写申请，上将。他应该见见他的朋友。”

“你自己为什么不去见他呢？”

“我？……我怕引起另一场争吵，再说他可能不想见我。”

“继续，士兵。试着做些什么别让他瞪墙瞪出雪盲症来。”安德森点点头，离开了房间。

雪盲症？在房间里也能？凯登匪夷所思地看着薛帕德宿舍的墙，这面墙上什么都没，够宽够白了。整个宿舍也是，白色的四壁白色的床白色的桌椅，至少真正的监狱还有墙角的挖洞游戏和浴室里的肥皂闹剧可以提起精神，这儿什么都没有。

他到底成天在看什么？

凯登沿着监视墙往一边走，好看宿舍的全貌，薛帕德侧身对着他席地而坐，他面前的那堵墙渐渐以一个微妙的角度衍生出去，那里有纯白色的连绵雪山和岩石。

宿舍的四面墙不知道什么时候消失了，大地变得宽广无垠，风把雪花吹向他。细小的雪花慢慢飘了进来。

薛帕德忽然站了起来。


	25. 24

他看到薛帕德从原本是墙的一边走出去，踏入无尽的雪野。

“你去哪里？”凯登走出一步，脚下松软的积雪发出吱嘎声，异能者似乎没有注意到周围的墙如何消失，地板又是如何无限延伸，他跟着薛帕德走进了雪地里。

这里是一个冰封万里的星球，常年的低温用冰雪雕凿形成了一座座鬼斧神工的山峰。在一座覆盖着积雪的山坡后高耸着一排断裂的合金半圆形支架。稍稍走进，转过一些角度豁然看见支架的其他部分：一段战舰残骸。

说不出它在那里多久了，从外甲的裂痕来看，这艘战舰曾经遭到猛烈的炮火轰击，在坠落到这里之前它就已经被摧毁了。而进入大气层的时候因为空气稀薄，飞船残骸并没有起火，因此他还能看清原有的外壳涂装——白黑相间的舰身上有着斑驳不清的几个字：NORMANDY SSR。

已经被收集者毁掉的SSR——他们的诺曼底号。

冷白色的恒星光芒无法穿透厚重的云层，天空是一片压抑的蓝灰色，那种暴风雪来临前的颜色。薛帕德接住飘到手心里的一朵雪花，朝着已经断为三截的船舱走去。

薛帕德走得很慢，他在支架上捡起了某个发亮的小东西，转了一圈后又钻进了船舱里。凯登认出这是以前通往驾驶室的必经之路，现在那里只有烧成一团的钢铁和电路，零星的飘雪从破裂的顶棚之间飞下来，它们越积越多，渐渐在气闸旁团成了两个白色的人影，他们面对面僵持着，其中一个还带着行李箱。

那是三年前的事，那天凯登像是个初次上天的新兵一样紧张，他拽着自己的拖箱提前两个小时就上了诺曼底。登舰的时候突然接到了老娘打来的夺命call，她在担心自己的儿子因为异能者怪异的名声而被舰船上的人排挤，以及凯登又忘了带她织的毛衣。

凯登：“知道了，妈，我确信这艘船上不会有人想把我打到耳朵出血，我不会让他们觉得奇怪的，再说战舰上有暖气……”

他背朝战舰把箱子拖上去，立刻撞到了一个人。凯登回头，他撞到的人批着上将的制服，身材高大矫健，寸头短到接近光头，额角的头发有一个窄三角空挡——也许是早先在额角上有一处伤口造成的。

那名军官面色不善，盯着凯登上下打量了一番，即便他板着脸，仍然不减他的硬朗魅力，如果不是在这么尴尬的场面里，凯登会觉得他很迷人。

“我得挂了，妈，爱你。呃什么？……对，我会活着回来的，你别再说了，星联已经为我买了保险了！”凯登连忙掐了电话，对着军官靠腿敬礼，“您一定是安德森上将，星联异能部队凯登·阿兰科上尉登舰报到。”

什么事出错了？气氛好像有点紧张，那名军官挑起一边的眉毛，严肃地审视他。噢上帝，他那双蓝眼睛帅的要死。

“首先，我不是安德森上将。我是薛帕德——他的大副。”那人说叉着双臂说，“其次，你长得很敦实这是件好事，但我相信你踩在我的脚上了，为了骨骼健康我恳请你把靴子挪开。”

“什么？！”凯登连忙倒退了一步，结果绊在行李箱上一脚踏空滚下登舰梯去了。

薛帕德的动作很快，他在凯登摔出气闸之前就把他拉回来了，“安德森暂时不登舰，我是这儿的指挥官。穿他的衣服是因为飞船的暖气坏了，你带毛衣了吗？对了，顺便说船员报道时间是明天。”

凯登：“……”

好吧，这不是什么愉快的初次会面，好歹是个开始。那两个互相抓着胳膊的雪人被冷风吹散，消失在船舱里。凯登慢慢跟着前面的薛帕德走着，他的指挥官总是走走停停，好像在不停找着什么东西。

“在哪儿？”薛帕德的声音在风里浮沉，教人听不真切，“到底去哪儿了？”

凯登紧跟着他从一处废墟走下，踏着雪往下一堆残骸的方向走。雪花落在地上的声音像是鬼魅的脚步声，沙哑、轻柔。两双脚步声有节奏地形成了规律，在白茫茫的世界里低回。

“你在找什么？……我可以帮你，薛帕德！”凯登低声说着，没指望薛帕德能听到他。

诺曼底被摔成了三截，他们在另一座矮丘后找到了CIC。

舰桥已经彻底粉碎，技师的工作台以一个匪夷所思的角度插在地上，张牙舞爪的电线和电路板从窟窿里探出来，上面挂满了冰渣。薛帕德在原本银河星图的位置站了一会儿，继续伸手在积雪厚重的地方摸索。

凯登在离他几米的地方停下，他注意到自己正站在舰长室的门板旁。早在他们还拥有SR1的时候，薛帕德的舰长室门口的设备维护点是凯登的岗位。一时的好奇心占了上风，凯登在周围转了一圈，如果运气够好他的那套设备还能剩下一两块零件啥的。

凯登跨过一条摔烂的桌板，风猛地从身后吹来，雪花飞舞掠过他的面庞，鹅毛般的雪在一块胶线和电路板旁边堆积起另外两个人形。他们在那堆破烂旁边并肩走着，说着话，互不相让。

在那次糟糕的初见之后，每个船员都要选择自己的岗位。那时候薛帕德破例陪着拖着行李的凯登参观战舰，在“训脑营”里的经历让凯登成了一个寡言的人，但不知道为什么在新指挥官面前他的话却多了起来，甚至有了些和他抬杠的心情。

“我以为我会接受安德森上将的直接领导，我听说过他的很多传奇。”

“安德森是最好的舰长，可惜在接下来的行动中……”薛帕德存心靠近他道，“你归我管。”

“你？”凯登轻笑两声，“我猜我还不能询问你的服役经历？”

“嗯哼，想考考我？你在电脑上无权访问我的资料……嗯，但你可以直接问我。”薛帕德向他展示了各种设备，最后他们停在舰长室门口，“这儿是安德森的房间，暂时我住这。维护设备的终端在我的门口，你确定你要在这儿？”

“这儿很好。”凯登放下了行李，靠在设备旁看着薛帕德，很快有些不好意思地低下头。“我……就在这儿。”

“欢迎登舰，士……”薛帕德看了一眼手里的数据PDA，“凯登·阿兰科。我记住你的位置了，如果有事你可以直接来找我。”

“是的，指挥官。”

“等等，你是异能者，也许你可以帮我个忙？”薛帕德突然没了长官的样，他从舰长室取来一支砸歪了的钢笔，“这是轮机长的收藏，上星期被我砸坏了，他要是知道了会杀了我。你能帮我瞪回来吗？”

“什么？你……觉得异能者总是做这种用眼睛把勺子瞪弯的事？”

“不能吗？”

“能。”凯登已经忍不住笑出来了，他把冒着蓝火的钢笔还给薛帕德的时候，发现自己有些期待在诺曼底服役的日子，他有一个板着脸的时候杀气腾腾的指挥官，不过他对船员还不错，更要命的是，自认沉默寡言的他已经在一个刚见面不久的人面前笑了第二次了，这有些不妙。而且一直霸占着中校聊天可能会显得自己有些啰嗦，凯登预判了一下他在薛帕德心中的形象，决定让自己显得更加镇定一些，“现在我该熟悉一下这台设备，不该再占用你的时间了。”

“……哦，是啊。”薛帕德收敛微笑，“我该走了。”

凯登目送长官离开，无法形容突然涌起的一些失落是因为什么。很快，情况变成了薛帕德呆在船长室里对着鱼缸郁闷，凯登瞪着带上船的煎饼郁闷。

飞船的破烂支架因为风的关系发出吱吱声，两个郁闷的雪人被吹散在风中，舰长室的残骸旁什么都没有。

凯登环顾四周，发现刚才在CIC旁边翻找的薛帕德已经不见了。他跑出舰桥残骸，在荒莽雪原里漫无目的地跑着。诺曼底的货仓坠落在不远处，他看到船舱支架了，那里是薛帕德唯一还可能去的地方。

风在残破的钢筋之间穿行，发出呜咽，犹如鬼魂凄厉的哀嚎。雪花从支离破碎的残骸之间砸在他身上，很快积起一层白霜。他看到风中无数白色的雪影不停地集聚又飘散——那些他有意回避的记忆——他们在战斗中掩护彼此，分享所有好的和糟糕的事，他们成了朋友和兄弟，还有在那之后被他们共同小心掩盖的超越友情的情愫。

他们在SSR共同经历了太多事情，它们最终都消失了。

凯登顶着风踏上诺曼底的货仓残骸，这部分船舱被毁损得最为严重，分崩离析的钢板形成了一道道牢笼般的形状，钢筋的影子斑驳错综，每走一步都感到头晕。

幸运的是他还能听到脚步声，虽然看不见薛帕德，但凯登还能确定他在这里。积雪在风的呜咽中发出吱嘎声，脚步声像是不断地变化着位置，他无法定位。

“薛帕德——！”凯登高声呼喊，回应他的只是自己的回声，雪花飘进了他的眼睛里，他被体温融化成了水滴刺痛了，只能快速眨动眼睛任由涌起的水滴滑落。他继续向前走着，追寻着任何可能的方向，风渐渐小了下去，这回他可以听到踏雪声了——三个人不同的脚步声。

凯登忽然睁大眼睛搜寻起周围来，他的手伸向肩上挂着突击步枪的位置，但什么都没摸到，他今天只是穿着便装。凯登迅速靠近一块高大的板材，小心查看周围，试图找出风雪中可能出现的不速之客。

风的呜咽停止了，周围一片死寂。凯登闭上嘴努力掩盖自己的呼吸冒出的蒸汽，疑惑在集聚着——这一刻所有的脚步声全都消失了。

“也许是幻听。”两分钟过去了，他告诉自己别神经过敏，这儿即便有人也不一定会伤害谁，再说他还得快些找到他的指挥官。

凯登小心地从掩体后转出来，重新走进原本登陆车停放处——盖拉斯和阿什利以前总是在那里。突然有什么勾住了他的衣服，那股力量柔软地拉了拉。凯登吓了一大跳，他猛地转过身，只见一个四五岁摸样的小男孩站在他身后，一头褐色的短发软搭搭地贴在额前。他穿着地球小孩常有的那种棉质灰色卫衣，那根本不是这种冰天雪地的地方该有的打扮。

“你不该在这里，孩子。”凯登在他面前蹲下来，那小孩也不答话，放开了衣裳转而握住了凯登的手。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

与此同时，诺曼底的AI核心里烟雾弥漫，失控的电流从EDI主机的处理器上蹦出来，霎那间所有的指示灯都变成了红色的能量失控警告灯。

Joker和亚当斯拿着灭火器材忙着扑灭电流引起的小范围火灾，却不敢靠近正在走电的主机。

“Edi！你还在吗？！”Joker抓狂地大喊。

【薛帕德，不管你在干什么，马上停止。】Edi通过处理器对着VI的程序模组发出了警告。

 

薛帕德突然醒悟过来——这不可能！只有他见过这个死在地球的孩子——他没能救到的孩子。凯登不可能梦见他！

难道因为他进入了凯登的思维，而产生了记忆共融？

但是他立刻否定了这一推测，记忆共融不是那么简单的，这种强大的灵魂共鸣只能在双方都愿意的情况下进行，而这个孩子绝对不是他记忆中的那个，这是个陷阱！

褐发的小男孩牵着凯登的手回过头来，他准确无误地看着薛帕德的双眼。紧接着一股强大到无法抗拒的力量几乎将他推离凯登的思维，那个男孩张开嘴，从孩童的嗓子里发出一个低沉庞大的声音：我们一直在寻找你，人类。

“放开他！”薛帕德立刻终止了和凯登的联系，从对方的思维波中挣脱出来。凯登的呼吸潜急，空气难以进入他的肺叶，深红色的血液从他的鼻子里流下来，耳朵里也有。

“凯登！”

“薛……帕德？”凯登这时候居然睁开了眼睛，他茫然地看着空中压在他身上的VI人形，细密的光电拼凑出那个深深刻印在他灵魂深处的那张脸，颤抖的声音嘶哑而无力，“你去哪儿了……”

“凯登，我……”薛帕德马上检查了对方的生物能量，L2的排异反应居然停止了。

“你到底…去哪儿了，嗯？”

薛帕德虚无的手划过凯登的脸颊，那里有一滴透明的液体从通红的眼眶边经过，而他的手指却穿透了对方的身体——他什么都碰不到。自从闵杜尔的大屠杀之后他从没感觉如此无力过。

“老天……我不该回来的。”

凯登朝他抬起手，薛帕德试着用自己的手隔空托住，就好像自己还有实体一般在凯登的掌心留下亲吻。凯登如释重负般笑了一声，“但你还是来了。”

“是的……”薛帕德偏转过头瞪着墙稳定了一下情绪，再次看着对方的双眼时他发现这招根本不管用，“我想你……”说不下去了。他闭上嘴，阻止任何人从他的喉咙里听出失控的声音，“所以回来了。”

凯登弯起嘴角，没有再说什么，他闭上眼睛沉入无梦的安眠，这是几天来的头一次。

“Edi，我需要凯登所有的植入体检查报告。医务室里还有神经夹板吗？”薛帕德离开床垫，撑着额头一脸差不多和收割者大战过后的表情。

“没有，不过你可以用能量直接做上一大堆。”Edi说，“我认为我们应该把他送医务室，然后我会确保你们单独呆上一晚。”

“谢了。”薛帕德独自站了一会儿才滚回电路里去，他最后的任务并没有结束，看来他离开能退休还有很长长长长的一段路。


	26. 25

他将双手合在一起抵在唇前保持静坐的姿势，看着合金女郎将一支针管的连入仪器，她银色的手指弹了弹针尖上的一只银色小球，仪器的显示器上出现了基本读数。

医疗室里苍白的灯光里弥漫着药剂的味道，他再也闻不到的味道。

Edi锁上治疗室的门，拿着针管让薛帕德能看清它，后者微微点头。然后她走向身后的茧式医疗舱，托起凯登的肩膀和腿部让他背对着她。异能者仍然昏睡着，在这之前他终于到了四小时安稳睡眠。他在Edi的合金手指拉低他的领子，摸索他的第二节颈椎关节点的时候因为冰凉的温度而皱了皱眉。

Edi把针头刺入凯登的颈椎后的皮肤，直到针尖上的小球进入皮层，仪器上的数字开始跳动起来，近半年来的异能者能力读数被尽数解读出来。

“他已经有半年以上没有定期去医院接受检查了，医院没有资料，我们只能用这种方法得到读数。你的猜测是对的，在所有人的基因起了变化之后，植入体并没有发生改变，L3以上的版本都和携带者磨合得不错，但只有L2差强人意，一年内有7个L2植入者死了。也许凯登是排异较为严重的一个。”

薛帕德点了点头，沉默不语。

“你打算告诉船员们你的存在吗？”

“不用了。”他站起来，在医疗室里走来走去，“暂时，我宁愿被当做一个普通的VI。谋划未来的时候，通常只有前人可以做参照，而历史上那些死了又想复活的人从来就不会有好结果。”

“你的船上有全银河的精英，shep，他们迟早会发觉的。”Edi在凯登的颈后按摩两圈，缓缓拔出针头。“而说到前人，历史上有一个死而复活的人成功地拯救了银河系，这足够当做借鉴了吗？”

“然而银河系现在仍然维持和平是因为他又死了，或者是因为所有的一切根本还没完。”

“你是说，收割者还会卷土重来？”

“不能下定论，我得想办法确认，Edi。不过有一点你说对了，我的船员们迟早会认出我，让他们自己意识到这一点好过我磨破嘴皮去解释。”

“那……凯登呢？”

薛帕德看着躺在医疗舱里的人，他朝他跨出一步，又立刻阻止了自己。“我随时会消失的。”他说，“没有人能确定一个鬼魂可能存在多久，更不能确定我究竟是什么，对你们而言我可能是个威胁。如果我在这里有一件事非干不可，那就是帮助凯登向前看，他值得过更好的生活。”

“我不理解你们原有机体的复杂情感，不过我感到这是一个艰难的选择。”

“我……”薛帕德突然停止了说话，他隐藏起一切人性化的动作，回到系统默认的站姿。

凯登发出一声含糊的低吟，他在医疗舱里半坐起来，像是刚刚睡醒，“知道吗，Edi……我很怕你手里的东西，我小时候如果在接受检验的时候哭闹，教官就会给我一拳，打到我耳朵出血……”

“抱歉，凯登。”

“不必抱歉。那么，异能测试，哼？”

“你知道结果是什么，去看医生，凯登。”

“好的，老妈。”

“你的情况已经稳定了，考虑到船员宿舍床铺的宽度以及海洋深处的水流晃动，我认为这对你的植入体有危害，我建议你去舰长室去休息一下。”

“你是说我会从上铺滚下来？太让人忧伤了。”凯登在脸上抹了一下，将双腿晃下来，“……这不是薛帕德VI吗？网店里这东西卖得很火。”

“你……不记得他吗？”

“我好像做了一个梦，记不太清了，好像有薛帕德和一个孩子……对，梦见他有了个孩子之类的，我不太想要想起来。”

“……那么你想在你的宿舍里放一个吗？”

凯登从医疗舱体上跳下来，走到门口取下自己的外套——那件薛帕德忘在他房间里的N7黑色卫衣披在身上，“无所谓，反正烂大街了。”

飘在他身后的薛帕德抬起手做了个甩出爆栗的预备动作，在凯登转回来之前他又迅速回到默认姿势，平静地注视前方。

“我们以后可以把它送给殖民地的孩子们，我还没堕落到靠一个VI当寄托，有这个闲钱买VI，还不如去买一公斤红砂。”

薛帕德盯着凯登的后脑勺，那眼神好像想要把那人的前刘海拔下来，他忽然开口道：“几十克红砂可以让一个成年人高潮整晚，一公斤可以让整栋公寓楼在一个月之内都飘飘欲仙，你确定你需要这样的剂量？”

“是吗，那还真是火辣。”凯登头也不回走了出去。

“上校先生，我们谈谈人生吧。”薛帕德VI对着Edi无声地做了个胸口中弹吐血的动作，紧跟在凯登后面走进了诺曼底的餐厅区，“你不能认为购买一个VI比一公斤红砂更堕落！”

“别跟着我，这是命令。”

“我不从你那里听从命令，从产权上来说，柯利亚特拥有我。”

“那就噤声。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

咖啡的香味溢满餐厅区，盖拉斯和塔莉正远远躲着所谓的“人类邪教祭品般的食物味道”。詹姆斯依旧站在那里奋发煎蛋，其他人等着吃。时钟指向宇宙时十点，现在已经是第二天早上了。

“瞧瞧谁来了！”Joker坐在桌边，指了指薛帕德，莉亚娜因此从手中的电脑上抬起头来。

“我正打算给制作VI的沃勒人写一封邮件，同时我也下载了最新更新的补丁说明，其中有一些互动选项，你们有兴趣吗？”

“为什么不？”

VI和AI最大的不同是VI必须由使用者先给出召唤信号，VI才会启动。薛帕德不得不放弃盯在凯登屁股后面这种无谓的尝试，转而走向他的船员，当然他也不认为继续盯着他凯登就会理他。

“嘿，早上好，军官们。”薛帕德走到桌边站正。

凯登慢慢停了下来，他听到刚才还跟在他后面絮絮叨叨的VI因为船员的一句话就跟了过去——这是当然的，这就是VI的编程决定的，VI可不会对他表示出比其他人多得多的兴趣。

“这次VI更新补丁增加了1000句新对白，现在让我们来看看。”Joker端着咖啡凑过来，“哦，凯登，要咖啡吗？”

“好的。”不好，一点都不好。凯登在咖啡机前找到了杯子，一边告诫自己对一个VI产生独占欲是不对的。

Joker对着数据PDA念出一个问题：“用一句话概括收割者进攻银河系的目的。”

VI立刻答道：“它们嫉妒以沃勒人为主，以及其他一些种族的聪明才智。”

“……”所有人沉默了一会儿，然后Joker接着提问：“是什么帮助银河系赢得了这场战争？”

“沃勒人用非常非常强大的意志祈祷，给了薛帕德指挥官以必胜的力量。”

“……”Joker面无表情地把数据PDA往下滑动了一大截。

“我觉得我们应该派几个阿莎丽人打入那家公司内部，悄无声息地替换掉那些沃勒人。”莉亚娜把自己的万用工具掏出来了。

“这次更新包括几个服装包，你能换衣服吗，薛帕德？”

薛帕德忍住爆青筋的冲动，打开了VI的换装界面。顿时一个穿着沃勒人服装的人类出现了，换装默认的台词是：“圆形，是宇宙中最完美的形状，我多么希望自己也能胖一点啊。”

“换回去吧！Loco，我看不下去了！”詹姆斯挥动平底锅叫了起来，煎蛋从锅里飞了出去，正中盖拉斯的后脑勺，一张蛋饼就这么挂在他脑袋后面的刺上。“呃……糟了。”詹姆斯看着盖拉斯，突然竖起平底锅挡在面前，但他的动作慢了一步，一张蛋被飞回来，扑在他脸上。

“我来问，这些问题都在没接没完地歌颂沃勒人。”盖拉斯走到VI跟前，“当你以百米冲刺的速度奔向球门，此时一个魁梧的沃勒人守门员拦住了你的去路，你最难做到的是什么？”

薛帕德VI的光抖了抖，说：“阻止自己一脚抽射将沃勒人一起踢进球门。”

“哈哈……正确。”突锐人靠在VI身边的柱子上，“薛帕德，说一句你从没对我说过的话，不许提到沃勒人和圆形。”

薛帕德VI沉默了一会儿，突然张开双臂道：“盖拉斯，我们去开房吧！”

“噗……”这回Joker把嘴里的咖啡喷出来了。

指挥官如果疯了这怎么看都是沃勒人的错。

“喂，你们都快把薛帕德玩坏了！”液压声响，船舱的电梯门移开，科尔特斯走了上来，“我们有客人了，猜猜是谁。”

UT-47从岸上带回一个人，他青石板一般的头壳挡住了从上面落下的灯光，只被照亮了暗红色的盔甲，四只金黄色沙漏状的瞳孔在暗沉的面孔上发出光来。

“贾维克！”

“在我的循环中，躲在湖底是懦夫的行为!”最后一个普洛仙人走进餐厅说，“你们看上去像一堆吓坏的爬虫。”

“他的意思是，好久不见。”薛帕德VI说。

“这是什么？”贾维克紧走几步凑在VI面前仔细地看了一会儿，“嗯，一个纪念指挥官用的……AI。”

“贾维克，”莉亚娜兴奋不安地绞着手指望着她毕生研究的课题，“很高兴见到你，还有，这是个VI。”

“VI……是吗？”贾维克绕着薛帕德走了一圈，打量着他，“有意思 。”

“我是星联的薛帕德指挥官，你好，贾维克先生。”VI开始了例行见面问候。

“别客气，贾维克，就像从前一样，坐吧。”Joker把一边椅子上的杂物拿走。

“当然。我们大家都有很多要谈的。”贾维克仍然和薛帕德对视着，“但是首先我要去一趟我原来的房间清洗我的手，这儿的信息素多得像蚂蚁，我们十分钟后见。”

“请便，贾维克先生，慢慢来。”VI说。

“都快一年了，我有些忘了怎么走了，请带我去，VI。”

“当然。”薛帕德点了点头，平静地走向电梯。虽然他可以飘着前进，但他仍旧喜欢以人类的姿势步行。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他们花了些时间给贾维克舱室里的洗手池注水，波纹流动摇曳着，深色琉璃池底倒映着两个人的面容。

“指挥官。”贾维克站在水池的一边，背着双手站得笔直，“你想谈谈吗？”

“话题？”

“你的演技只能骗过那些原始人，指挥官。从我登舰的那一刻起，到处能捕捉到你的信息素。”普洛仙人抬起手掌，“高兴的、犹豫的、担忧和矛盾的……嗯，还有……你和那个人类男战士强烈地想要和对方性交的渴望。”

薛帕德：“……”

“而且你还没打算告诉你的船员你的事，我很好奇。”

“我不知道从何说起，贾维克。”薛帕德撑在水池的另一边，咳嗽了一声。“连我自己也不信。”

“你没必要说，为什么你不脱离原始人的交流方式，试试普洛仙人的方法？”贾维克靠近薛帕德，四只黄金色的眼睛紧紧锁住对方，他说：“拥抱永恒吧！”


	27. 26

记忆共融的一开始像是从一架战舰的气闸口被真空拉走一样难受，意识在巨大的压力中穿梭，神经系统和记忆细胞中每一次微电流的滑行都将复杂的思维直接传递给对方。与之前莉亚娜所做的记忆共融不同的是，这一次是相互的。

擎天炉中苍白的阶梯，护工移动着它们的四条腿在成堆的尸体中间移动，鲜血从他脚下流过；收割者按照薛帕德的记忆变成孩童的样貌给了他残酷的选择，他站在历史长河的十字路口艰难地徘徊着；擎天炉的冲天光芒中神秘的绿色光芒向他涌来，将他的意识带去了遥远而陌生的星系；他从星云雷暴的边缘逃出，挣扎着回到了同伴们身边。

贾维克眨动四只眼睛，退后一步看着薛帕德，“你作出了艰难的选择，指挥官。这不是最好的方式，但是这是当时最有效的方式。”

“比起这三个选择，说服那小孩关掉所有收割者的能源才是首选，可惜我那时候早就没力气说话了。它逼着我走他提供的路。做了选择——可能是这个循环走向地狱的开始，但如果不做出选择……我们已经在战争中失去了很多，我只能做到在两个悲剧可选其一的时候，不全选而已。”

“指挥官不就是做出艰难选择，并承担责任的人吗？”

“……真够讽刺的。你呢，贾维克？我刚才也看到了你的记忆。这一年来你去了很多地方。”

“你理解你看到的了？”

“不是全部。我看到离开诺曼底以后你在很多个航空港辗转，想要回到你的母星。一群星际海盗劫持了你所乘坐的星际特快，杀了上面所有的人，带走了你。他们的武器的科技比阿莎丽人更高级，这是我们从没看到过的。你现在能站在这里，看上去你已经解决了他们。”

“不全是这样。当那些海盗上了飞船的时候，我可以杀光他们。他们虽然有高尖端的武器，却依旧愚蠢。当一个婴儿手中拿着激光枪的时候，你可以想象会发生什么。我只是吓唬了一下他们，海盗头子为了保住命，将他们武器的蓝图交了出来，然后……我决定暂时加入他们。”

“这不像你，贾维克。那图纸有什么问题？”

“一个类似擎天炉的能量发散装置，但它的科技更为强大。海盗们找了些科学家，将这个设计的一部分用到了现有的武器中，他们的武器比一般佣兵先进。”贾维克点开万用工具，将一份文件传到了服务器上，“看图纸上的语言，这不是我的循环里的科技，它是更早的循环中的。我的老师曾经研究过这种文明，他把他们称之为天行者，而那些海盗却准确翻译出了蓝图中的语言……”

“你以为你的老师还活着，所以才加入了海盗？”

“如果他还活着，那么将对我意义重大。海盗们在贝宁星球买下了图纸，我才来这儿寻找线索。”普洛仙人将注意力移到了薛帕德身上，“现在看到你的记忆，我明白为什么他们有翻译的能力了，是收割者将它们收割到的知识共享给了世人。”

“你是说星际海盗得到了一个收割者的帮助？而且它有可能就在附近？”

“在你融合了所有有机体和合成体的基因后，担心收割者的动机太晚了一些。”

“是的。但至少这很有趣，一个新的纪元到来了。”薛帕德打开电脑上的蓝图，他觉得这是某种动力炉的一部分，“我们之前和‘青阳’以及自由佣兵交过手，他们的武器和海盗一样都异常先进，你认为可能海盗中出现了叛徒，把图纸卖给了对手，还是‘青阳’得到了另一只收割者的帮助？”

“恐怕我更加倾向后者，指挥官。”

“你在贝宁呆了多久了？”

“那已经没有意义了。我已经从你这儿知道这并不是我的老师所为，他已经不在人世，所以我要回到我的母星，回到我的同伴身边……”

薛帕德打断了他：“不，贾维克，这件事还不能下定论！就算你的老师真的死了，你仍是普罗仙人最后的声音，就算你的种族喜欢把英雄的鲜血献给神也给我忘记！你们曾经统治过整个银河系，这种举动在这个循环的人看来，只是一个孤身一人就活不下去的懦夫。难道你不想告诉之后的每一个生命最后的普罗仙人是如何报仇雪恨的？

看来你不想，但在你面前有个曾经是原始种族的人类鬼魂，正在找出活着的方法，如果有人挡我的路，我会干掉他；如果有人在我死了之后伤害我的朋友，我也会干掉他。你想回去？好啊，我会送你一些手绢让你回到妈咪怀里哭！”

“你怎么敢………薛帕德！把你的嘴炮收起来，我早就见识过了！”贾维克靠前一步贴着他站着，四眼瞪两眼，“少说废话，你想要什么？”

“我想要的就是我的朋友都好好活着，贾维克，你就是其中之一。”薛帕德靠后抱着双臂道，“除此之外，有件事想请你帮忙。你可以读到我的思维——我已经没有了实体，对情感和本能的觉察正在慢慢变弱，总有一天我将不再是我，如果这一天真的来临，而我有可能做出伤害我的朋友的事，我希望你能阻止我。”

“用杀了你的方法？”

“别无选择，希望这不会发生。”

“这可不是容易的活儿，你没有实体，我总得给我的子弹找个目标。”

“耗尽我的能量是个好办法，不过我猜你没那么容易同意？”

“就像以前一样，我有条件。不公平的谈判是难以说服对方的，不是吗？”

“Hit me with it.”

“那艘被拖进矿场、现在成为所有佣兵和海盗争夺目标的飞船——我要在所有佣兵之前进到里面，我需要团队。”

“你确定那是飞船？”

“当然，否则你以为我在这儿呆了几个月是为什么？海盗们曾经用无人摄像机开进过矿场，我见过拍回来的图像——那是一艘六万年前的普洛仙人的飞船！我要知道那是谁的，帮助我，我就帮助你，就像以前。”

“我看看我能为你做什么，但我的船员已经不再听从我的命令，他们很多都退役或是回到自己的家乡，如果他们拒绝，我无法说服他们冒险。”

“好，我会另找佣兵。”

“我们的生命都有限，贾维克。在大限来临之前，谁都不用着急。你会找到值得你活下去的东西，再说……我们该上去了。”

“走吧，指挥官。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

凯登站在电梯的过道口，他能听见船员们和贾维克谈得很投机……或者说狂热，他们似乎在讨论一些关于普洛仙人和科技的话题。而那个光电组成的人——薛帕德的VI撑在桌边，不时开口说几句话，他太像了，好像指挥官从没离开过……虽然这一个想和盖拉斯开房。

贾维克几个月前就发现了这艘矿场里的飞船，擎天大爆炸发生后，贝宁星球的气象观测局发现大角星流并没有发生绿光辐射，取而代之的，只有它凭空出现在中继器旁，于是殖民地的人把它拖到了一个废弃的矿场里。但大战后这个星球没有足够的人手去发掘它未知的知识，再加上居民基本的饮食起居也成问题，这件事就这么搁置下来。直到几个月后有个黑客潜入飞船残骸，破解了一小部分资料，将它卖给了星际海盗。

如果这天下有叫两个人保守秘密的方法，唯一一个就是其中一个死掉。于是消息被传了出去，贝宁吸引了大量的雇佣兵和民间武装团体，每个人都想得到飞船里的秘密，却从没有一个人成功过。当人们试图寻找当初潜入飞船的黑客时，竟发现此人已经神秘失踪，只知道这个人的代号：深冰。

贾维克的担忧是在所有人都得不到科技数据的情况下，那些雇佣兵会不惜玉石俱焚破坏飞船。于是星际海盗也被卷入了这场争夺，贾维克曾经离真相很近，他的小队带回了那艘飞船的照片以及一小部分非机密的数据，但是关键的部分由一个AI智能保护，任何强行入侵的行为会毁掉整艘飞船。

“这是一艘普洛仙科学家的飞船，或者科学机构，并非军舰却拥有相当的武装。我们仅有的‘天行者’资料就是来自这里，他们得到了某种‘天行者’的遗物。”贾维克说，“资料泄露出去以后，立刻引起了小范围的关注，关注者在一个月前召开了一次超网会议，他们相信‘天行者’正在证实能量守恒定律以及生命灵魂的循环过程。”

能量既不会凭空产生，也不会凭空消灭，它只能从一种形式转化为其他形式，或者从一个物体转移到另一个物体，在转化或转移的过程中，能量的总量不变。这就是能量守恒定律，自然界最普遍最重要的基本定律之一。从物理、化学到地质、生物，大到宇宙天体，小到原子核内部，只要有能量转化，就一定服从能量守恒的规律。

贾维克：“在条件齐备的情况下，质量可以通过某种手段化为能量。早在第一个‘天行者’注意到木料通过燃烧可以产生热能的时候，就注定了千万年后他们想要找到灵魂循环轮回的规律。”

“这有什么联系？”

“灵魂也是能量的一种，而这个宇宙的能量是恒定的。每个智慧种族都有一个相同的愿望——永生。这就是最原始的动机。”

“每个人都想上天堂，但没有人想死。这说得通。”薛帕德VI说。

“我对那个会议感兴趣，有录像吗？”莉亚娜立刻用终端检索了关键词，屏幕上并没有直接的检索结果，只是有几封有关天行者以及会议的帖子，都是有关交通和拼飞船的邀请。

“没有人会为学术谈论录视频的，但我相信一次会议只会挖出更多的谜团，他们很快还会有第二次。”塔莉说，“我有很多权威科学网站的会员ID，我可以问问看。”


	28. 27

“贾维克，你可以继续住在你原来的地方，如果你愿意的话。”莉亚娜取出一套崭新的万用终端，“还有这个万用工具经过了技师的改良，我知道你不常用这东西，你的时代也许有更高级的东西，不过……这个可以把我们的新VI更好地连线到你身边，你愿意接受吗？”

“……”贾维克盯着万用工具看了一会儿，“好的，谢谢。”

“我以为……”莉亚娜松了口气，“我以为你又要说把会说话的机器扔出气闸。”

贾维克的四只眼睛在薛帕德脸上转了一圈，道：“这个……不能扔。”

“那么，我们接下去怎么做？”盖拉斯加入进来，“虽然在这里没人打扰，但是我得说诺曼底的情况太糟糕了，必须找地方修理，原本贝宁附近有大规模的机修厂，现在那里可能挤满了佣兵和炸弹。”

“我们可以先回收BD-24，然后我们可以试着去伊利姆修理诺曼底，只要有钱，在那里没有办不到的事，而且我在那里有一些旧相识可以秘密维修她，”莉亚娜说，“战后的局势一直很不稳定，我不想让太多人知道这是诺曼底。就算求助星联，接踵而来的就是对凯登没完没了的审问，谁都不想这样。”

Joker：“我们绑架了诺曼底，伙计们，嘿嘿，当然要自己修。”

盖拉斯：“那我们有钱吗？”

“……”所有人都沉默了一会儿，不过他们的脸上并不是碰壁的表情，反而都很轻松。

“如果我们像我的族人一样维修飞船，那就需要很多时间。诺曼底的损伤比我们想象的要严重，很多硬件的生产商被收割者炸上了天。”塔莉说，“我们可以去拾荒者和二手贩子这里碰碰运气……但还是要钱，很多钱。”

EDI：“找齐原先的同款几乎是不可能的，二手贩子那里的质量没保证，为什么不试试收割者贡献的新科技？虽然贵，但是是值回票价的。”

凯登：“我很抱歉，开走诺曼底是我一时的……”

“如若不然，诺曼底就送给别人了，凯登。”盖拉斯说，“也许以后还会有诺曼底SR3，但是我们脚下的这一艘是我们共同的朋友最后呆过的地方……”

“你们也许没注意到，一大堆金子正杵在岸上等着我们去捡。”薛帕德VI指了指上方。

“你说什么？”

“贾维克，你愿意说明一下吗？”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

一个在议会的任何官方机构发现之前，将不明飞船里的技术挖出来倒卖给军火商人的计划迅速制订起来了。为了降低高端武器被滥用的可能性，盖拉斯会负责修改图纸，只将非核心技术卖出去。薛帕德一再重申这不是挣钱的唯一途径，如果这次行动的危险程度超出他们的能力，船员们可以随时退出。

诺曼底的船员们似乎保持着一种共识，他们都很有默契的将“天行者的灵魂能量理论”定为第一优先的目标，其他都能忽略不计。会议很快结束，莉亚娜和塔莉在接下去的日子里，将彻底泡在超网上混论坛，打听下一次“天行者峰会”的召开时间。

至于剩下的人，目标是相当明确的，如何潜入飞船获得技术资料是他们唯一要做的。

时钟指向了深夜，船员们都回到了各自的房间，剩下薛帕德在空无一人的CIC里踱步徘徊。他对这个决定没什么好的预感，这和在星联执行命令是不同的，他没有准确的情报和后援，他的船员都在冒很大的风险。

晚上为了节约能源，CIC关掉了大多数照明，只有银河星图和VI的光芒还亮着。

通向CIC的电梯门划开了，凯登站在亮着的电梯里，看到一片黑暗中踏在星图中央的薛帕德VI，他无法转移视线，也难以迈步，只能呆站在那里。

十五秒钟过去，电梯门自动合拢，凯登突然反应过来，伸手拦住电梯门跨了进来，慢慢走到CIC中间，他的脚步悄无声息，他的视野仅仅能够锁定在唯二的光亮物体上。

薛帕德看上去像个平静的守夜人，他的目光透过并不真切的光影望着银河的那一头，落在他的眼中。他们俩之间隔着一整个银河，隔着一个世界。

异能者皱起了眉，在黑暗中他感到不适和寒冷，他不喜欢这样的感觉。这个VI像所有编程一样，在无人召唤的情况下保持着平静的外观，但是他的眼睛——这是他的幻觉吗？那双眼睛正专注温柔地看着他，潜藏在其中的包容和渴望正矛盾地交织成一张网，它锁住他，让他无法动弹。不，VI是没有自主意识的，这是一种错觉，他还不想启动这个VI。凯登想离开，却无法挪开视线。

全身的力量都消失了，人的个体像是飘在无尽的宇宙中无法自控，薛帕德则才是比恒星更强大的存在，其他一切较之弱小的意志总有一天会臣服于他。而唯一可以挣脱这样境地的方法只有一个。

凯登轻声开口，唇齿轻碰一下即刻分开。他听到自己的声音：“薛帕德。”

薛帕德似乎露出了笑意，硬朗英俊的面容因为这一个表情变得温柔起来。见鬼，他对任何人都这样吗？他跨过了银河走到他身边来了，他说：“晚上好，凯登。”

“咳……希望我们接下去不要谈到沃勒人和圆形。”

“……了解。”

“等等……接下去你会说你要和我开房吗？”

“如果你愿意。”

“我还以为你就预置了那么一句圆形和沃勒人以外的话题。”凯登想了想，突然笑了，“就算我们去开房也干不了什么吧？”

VI忽然靠近他，几乎贴在了他的耳朵旁边，“我可以说下流话。”

“别……靠那么近！”凯登捂着耳朵，好像被谁咬了一口一样退开，但是出于一种他自己也不明白的原因，他还是站回去了。“我是说，别突然凑过来。”

“除此以外我们还有别的解决方式，欧米茄本月有我的高仿机器人促销。”

“……”

“你想要保镖、帮手都可以，那只是身体强度和装载模块不同造成的差异。如果肯花钱，你甚至可以拥有一个超人般的守护神，此人同时还能料理家务、陪你出席酒会、完成各种工作数据分析，帮你写报告……或者你想要一个火辣的床伴？”

“……只要有钱都可以？”

“是啊，这是个不幸的消息。我好像……烂大街了。”

“呃……什么？不，我不是这意思，没有人能再造薛帕德，真正的他只有一个，其他……那都是别人的幻想。”凯登把手里的数据PDA放到桌上去，“这儿有超网或者脉冲信号吗，帮我连入一下，其实……我是到这里来蹭网的，VI，谢谢你陪我聊天。”

“已经连接星联军官脉冲网络。”VI沉默了一会儿，“……这么说你打算订购了？”

“什么？！”凯登的脸颊有些发热，“不……不是，我只是来发……邮件的。我们很快会离开海底，我猜在进入普洛仙人飞船之后，可能很多天都上不了网，所以，今天我想……”

“你每天都要写邮件吗？”薛帕德望向凯登，对方的目光正好和他撞上，凯登的脸颊有些红，马上又埋头在邮件里了。这样子足够给薛帕德敲个警钟了。

“只要我有空。”凯登竖起万用工具，对着薛帕德VI拍了一张照片，而后他微笑道“我得让他看看你。”

“……”薛帕德消化了一下他的话，没错，他说的是“他”，而且这个人已经到了每天都要发邮件的地步？自己活了三十多岁一共才收到多少凯登的邮件？不，这对凯登来说也许是件好事，毕竟，他已经死了。

于是他们坐在星图前的台阶上，凯登在数据PDA上打字，薛帕德在一边发呆。

“你在海下面那么久，对方不担心？”忍住询问对方名字的冲动，薛帕德“不经意”地问起来。

“他还以为我老老实实住在神堡。”

“你骗了他？”

“没说，防止邮件监控。”

“把诺曼底偷出来至少打破了633条神堡和幽灵的法律，他一定会遭到盘问？”

“如果能找到他的话。”

“头痛好点了吗？”

“我没事，谢了。”

凯登的回答越来越简短，怎么听都像是专注自己手上的事时的敷衍。薛帕德突然觉得这就是那些灵异小说里的关键时刻——鬼魂的心愿已达成，是时候超度去了。这不就是他最大的目标——让凯登开始新的生活吗？

有没有一点轻飘飘往上升的感觉？那团传说中的圣光在哪里？！屁都没察觉到！

薛帕德开始制定每天都向稣哥祷告，催他把自己收走的计划。

也许在他曾经幻想过的天堂，他会见到安德森或者塞恩，至少这是值得高兴的。但是考虑到在他手中送走的人命数量，很有可能欢迎他的人是撒旦。

“帮我捐点钱给穷人吧，教堂也行。”

“什么？”

“等等星联给我造坟墓了吗？”

“你在说什么？”凯登的手离开了虚拟键盘，“你的原型——薛帕德指挥官根本没死！星联只是给了个失踪人口标注就急着把他算阵亡了，就像以前一样！”

“…你该知道在那种大爆炸中，没可能……”

“够了！”凯登站了起来，“我还是直接去EDI那里找网络吧，晚安！”

“嘿，等一下！”薛帕德站起来，看着凯登夹着PDA走到了电梯口按下了按钮，如镜面般光滑的合金门照出了他的人影。电梯的指示灯显示它正在穿梭机停留处，接到了传唤之后数字正从五渐渐往2跳动。

也许是灯光太昏暗，也许是谁动了一下，合金门的镜面中一股模糊的黑色慢慢移动到了凯登身边，一只小小的胳膊伸向他的手。薛帕德迅速反应过来，他将靠近CIC的灯光打开，灯光亮起的一刹那照亮了凯登身边的地方。合金门上照出了一个小男孩，拽着凯登的衣角，死死地盯着薛帕德的脸。而真实的凯登身边什么都没有。

薛帕德：“凯登！”

哗地一声，电梯门打开，凯登头也没回地走进了电梯。

“你要找的人是我，放开他。”

电梯门合拢，小男孩站在镜面里，磨砂的金属表面让他看上去有些模糊。

——叫我贝希摩斯，我想你还没忘记那个……利维坦。这个声音在他脑海中响起。


	29. 28

——上帝在创世纪第六天用粘土创造了两个怪物，它们那一天被分开，雌的被称为利维坦，它居住在喷泉的深渊之中；雄的被称为贝希摩斯，它占据了整个丹代恩沙漠。

——贝希摩斯的尾巴如杉木般挺直，肌肉如石头般结实，骨骼如铜铁般坚硬。他被恶魔诱惑加入了地狱，成为了地狱七君王代表希望反面的君王，强欲君王贝希摩斯。

男孩在镜像中小声地说，他说的每个字都清晰地传到薛帕德的耳边。

“只有耶和华的剑才能杀死它。我看你正需要一把？”

——我认为人类的神话更能帮助你认识我。既然你已经称呼我原来的同类为‘利维坦’。

“你是制造‘先驱者’的人？”

——曾经是他们的一份子，但是我们走向了不同的路，最终，我们成了两个不同的物种。我们曾经为收割者的用途产生过分歧，他们很顽固。

“收割者已经变成了半有机体，你们最初的争端已经不在了。”

小男孩往前走了几步，他从镜面中走出来，站到薛帕德面前。“为此我想和你谈谈。”

“为什么不现身？面对面地谈话才有诚意。”

“发言的物理平台重要吗？对我们而言重要的是灵魂而不是身体，身体用以传达的仍然是意志，我能解读你所有的思想，这有什么不同？”

“我已经死了，为什么不找议会去谈？”

“因为他们中间没有人和‘催化剂’交谈过，薛帕德。我对它感兴趣，你是否愿意让我读取你的记忆？”

“你为什么不直接读呢？”

“因为高等种族有能力强行浏览你的记忆？这就是我们和‘利维坦’互不认同的地方，我们认为生命的自由意志是最重要的，哪怕是面对最弱小的生命，它们的意志像所有生命一样神圣。所以我会征得你的同意，如果你拒绝，我会使用别的方法找出我的答案。”

“看起来我没什么选择？”

“你永远有选择，人类的灵魂，你可以封闭你不想公开的记忆。”

“我们先试试。但不要试图在我的意识里干点什么。”

“我已经说了，强行扭曲别人的意志是我们不认同的事。”贝希摩斯又往前走了一步，将手伸向他，薛帕德让他握着。

“嗯……原来如此。”男孩退后一步，放开了薛帕德的手，而后者根本什么都感觉不到。

“你看到什么了。”

“你很幸运。”贝希摩斯点点头。

“等等，你什么意思？”

“催化剂是利维坦用来解决所有有机体和合成体的争端的解决方案，你是人类，你应该知道在统治者制定法律以后，有多少人钻进秩序的空子，做一些有利于自己的事吧。先驱者收割者也是一样。”

“你是说，并不是所有的收割者都在执行‘催化剂’的命令？收割者背叛了它？”

“准确地说，是进化本能驱使收割者建立了后备进化方案，如果‘催化剂’作出了不利于它们的决定，它们将设法保证自己的利益。而我所看到的是——收割者似乎将收割一个个文明视为使自己更加强大的方法。”

“它们干了什么？”

“它们欺骗了催化剂。进攻银河系的收割者……只是它们中间的一部分。选择摧毁它们话，你不久之后就能够看到下一批；如果控制了收割者，你会发现它们已经找到了摆脱你的控制的方法。所以我说你很幸运，或者我该说你有些远见。当混合了有机体和合成体的基因之后，收割者和催化剂原本的计算方式和判断标准全部无效了，它们正在重新建立自己的目标。”贝希摩斯说，“它们自认为代表着秩序，但协商的过程一团混乱，相当的讽刺呢，人类。”

“听上去这可以使银河系太平很久，但是你现在却找上了我，有什么发生了。”

“只是确认一下催化剂提供的解决方案，我认为催化剂本身已经察觉到了收割者的背叛，否则它提供的解决方案不该那么简单。这关系到很多事，调查是我的工作。”

“等等，我知道高等种族的一些秉性，你本可以不被任何人知道的情况下解决所有事，为什么要出现在我面前？又为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为……我希望你能做真正正确的事。我相信我们很快还会见面，在历史的长河中……”贝希摩斯叹息着，“你可以考虑现在就把你的船员们叫起来。”

男孩的身影踏入银河星图的中央，消失在星海里。

“？！”

黑暗的CIC里突然响起了EDI的声音：【警告：五枚声呐爆弹正在向我们靠近，全员二级战备！】

薛帕德立刻进入了诺曼底的警报系统，他的声音同时传到了每一个船员的舱室：“大伙，立刻起床，我们有客人！休假结束了！”

完了之后他顺便拉了集合警报，顿时整个战舰响彻着小二度电子声。一分钟之后詹姆斯和凯登最先一边穿衣服一边连滚带爬冲进穿梭机停留处，然后是莉亚娜和盖拉斯，两分钟之后所有战斗人员和穿梭机驾驶员赶到，Joker和亚当斯也已经就位。

“他们——那些佣兵发现我们了，声呐一定探测到了附近有一艘大型飞船，错把我们当成了普罗仙人的飞船。”贾维克说，“我们的计划要改变了。”

“这太蠢了，”盖拉斯正在最后校准自己的狙击步枪，“那艘不明飞船明明在矿场里！”

“愚蠢的原始人喜欢怀疑，这就够了。”

“好了各位，行动起来！计划提前了，回收BD-24后，Joker和Edi、莉亚娜把诺曼底飞去伊利姆；科尔特斯和詹姆斯用穿梭机把其他人送上地面以后立刻飞回BD-24隐蔽待命；”薛帕德说，“盖拉斯，从现在开始你获得地面部队的指挥权，取得普罗仙飞船的一手资料后全身而退，这次行动的首要目标是你们的安全，一旦战局失控立刻终止行动，与科尔特斯会和。”

VI举起左手亮出万用工具，“所有人现在核对时间和通讯频道，我和EDI会在你们的通讯频道中提供技术支援，还有什么问题现在提出来！”

所有人瞪大眼睛看着他。

“咳……这是EDI的主意，原定计划。”薛帕德指了指身边的合金美人。

EDI通过内部网络发出一条加密信息：【薛帕德~！】

回：【抱歉EDI。】

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

俯瞰着大海，一伙散兵在红松海峡旁兴奋地交谈着，他们带去的声呐探测仪传回了肯定的答案——海峡下面有大型金属物体，从长度上来看，这一定是艘飞船。

“我就知道！我就知道他们在骗我们！飞船根本不在矿场！”一个沃察人在机器旁来来回回踱着步子，尖利的牙齿互相磨着，血红色的眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，“得到它！它就在下面！”

“安静，傻瓜！”他的同伴在机器前操作着，“你的口水干扰了电磁波。”

“一边去，蠢货——”零零散散的咒骂声此起彼伏，等着勘探的同僚早已经等不及了，“我们有情报!我们领先！”

“去他的青阳！我们这一次……”高声叫嚷的佣兵忽然盯着海面闭了嘴，慢慢往后退着，他们的视线越来越明确地捕捉到了什么，场面一下子安静下来。

“你们看啥？”最先说话的沃查人注意到了周围的异常——一团巨大的阴影笼罩了这批佣兵。

银灰色的战舰分开海水，夹杂着白色泡沫的浪花顺着诺曼底外甲倾泄入大海，初升的太阳从战舰的边缘透出耀眼的光芒，在接近海面的地方架起一道彩虹。

诺曼底号从海中升起，飞入空中耀武扬威般盘旋在所有佣兵的头上，大片的水流兜头浇下，引得下面的人大声咒骂起来。战舰在盘旋了几十秒钟，调整好角度之后直直朝着前方爬升，海水从外甲上被音障甩飞出去，空中弥漫着一片白雾，在这教人看不清晰的雾气中，一艘小型军用穿梭机从战舰底部的舱门口飞出，悄无声息地飞入靠近殖民地矿坑。


	30. 29

十年前的欢庆标语还贴在矿场的墙上，它已经被时光和风沙磨得只剩下了泛白的纸张碎屑。“黄金巢穴”的名声在那时候是响当当的，整个大角星流没有人不知道它。

五年前，这座矿场的资源几近枯竭，投资商撤出投资，矿场准备关门，附近的地皮都被卖给了农业公司。现在，采矿车的护板、抓斗、轮胎、房子的围墙都被卸下来整齐地焊接，建立起了一座巨大的围城，像个走掉了主人的乌龟壳。

一份突锐人的快餐啪地扔在墙上，白花花的饭食撒了一地，人类和阿莎丽纷纷逃开，几个奎利人和突锐人在一边嗤笑起来。

“狗屁青阳！没本事就快滚出来！”

“笨蛋！”

“龟壳”周围挤了几百个自由佣兵和星际海盗，他们挥着手臂，抗议般嘲笑着里面的人。

“这些人怎么了？”詹姆斯在穿梭机里通过外景摄影机看到了矿场里的情况，这伙前几天打得不可开交的佣兵舍弃了自己的高端武器，改用盒饭和嘴炮抨击彼此。

“他们打累了，在双方都拥有高等武力的情况下，动手对双方都没有好处，打了几天就会停止了，并且不会再轻易打起来。”薛帕德的影像出现在摄影机传回来的画面前，占掉了一半面积。

“Loco你挡着电视了。”

“这不是电视，詹姆斯。”

“看起来我们可以混进去。”柯利亚特坐在不起眼的角落，他在青春期长得很快，有了越来越多的塞恩的影子，“他们看上去并不警戒。”

EDI的声音从正在远离贝宁的诺曼底上传来：【我已经黑进了佣兵们的通讯系统，由于普洛仙飞船的保安系统采用了我们从未见过的解码器，联通了某种爆炸装置，佣兵不敢贸然硬闯。青阳和自由佣兵团敲定了协议，每个佣兵团轮流试验两天，如果不能成功解开门锁，第三天必定要换另一方。】

“这些破墙后面就是矿场？”

【是的，看来今天轮到“青阳”。】

“我们怎么混进去？”柯利亚特看着贾维克说，“我们的青阳装备的确还能用……但是……”

“普罗仙人从不做这种不荣耀的事，我们从不躲躲藏藏！”穿梭机的门打开，贾维克头一个走了下去。

“最好跟上他。塔莉、科尔特斯，回收BD-24的任务就交给你们了，詹姆斯，别让他们被佣兵打死了。”盖拉斯在走出穿梭机之前这么说。

“那还用问？我曾经无数次救过他们的小命了。”

“除此之外，记得别拿下万用工具，保持身上有动能盾或者使用能源的东西，否则我没法……”薛帕德还在说话的时候地面部队一个个都跳下去走光了，他摇摇头，从显示器里消失了。

“别担心，他们喜欢你，Loco。玩得开心点~~”詹姆斯对着舱门外挥挥手。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

几十年的挖掘把贝宁星球的矿场变成了一个巨大的陨石坑，它被临时搭建的“城墙”包裹了起来。从入口看下去，简直是个巨大的被掏空的蛋壳。

几支探照灯的光芒从顶棚上洒下，落在巨坑中央的深灰色物体上，它像是从无尽的黑暗中钻出来的怪物，只将爪子伸出黑暗的保护，暴露在光亮下。

一支由黑客和科学家组成的技术小组正站在一扇类似飞船气闸的门前研究着门锁，在他们周围还有十多个穿着青阳盔甲的佣兵端着枪巡逻着。他们既是要保护他们自己的技师，也是要防止技师中间有人被买通，逃跑或者聪明的小动作都会招来保镖们的子弹。

保镖端着枪走到离开门较远的一头，他看到远处有什么人正在靠近，他们的盔甲反射出射灯不稳定的光来。

“谁在那里！”几支突击步枪附带的射灯扫向黑暗，一张青灰色的脸骤然出现在光亮中，两对相邻的金色眼瞳瞪着持枪者，几个胆小的马上叫了起来。

“唯一的普罗仙人。”在剧烈颤抖的灯光里，贾维克站了出来，他推开阻拦他的佣兵，朝飞船大门走去。

“等等，你是海盗这边的！我见过你！”青阳的小队士官长再次拦住他，“明天才轮到海盗！别想占便宜。”

“我不是来跟原始人谈判的，让到一边去！”

“你聋了吗！”佣兵恼怒地举起枪，他身后的几个人也这么做了。而贾维克身后也出现了几杆步枪，盖拉斯和凯登端着武器和佣兵杠上了。

“等等，这是误会！”一个德雷尔人从贾维克身后钻出来，他嬉皮笑脸道：“我们只是来帮忙的！”

“不需要！”

“镇静些，老兄，难道你看不出来我们今天不是为了那些海盗来的吗？你脑门上有个枪托印子，你的长官打了你吧？看起来不满意你们的效率？”德雷尔人绕着士官长走了一圈，他耳朵里塞着的联络耳机里有两个声音在悄悄对他讲话。

右声道说：【他们的武器都是老式的，和我们的一样，他们的长官不在乎这一队人，骗他们说青阳准备炸掉这里。这家伙眨眼的速度太快，早就担心得要命了。】

左声道说：【我可以入侵他们的频道，伪造一个爆破小组的通讯。】

右声道：【就这么办，EDI】

柯利亚特：“只是提醒一下，海盗们已经知道这是一艘普洛仙人的飞船，如果解锁的方式不对，它就会引爆内置的炸弹，这种当量的爆炸足够在贝宁上开一个肉眼可见的大洞了……而世界上最后一个普洛仙人认为，有必要给你们帮个小忙。”

“哦，尽管吹牛吧，你以为我会相信敌人的话？”士官长正想着另一句嘲讽，突然通讯频道里传来了联络员的声音：【勘探小组注意，爆破小队正准备进入隔离区，看紧点，别让别的佣兵团在炸弹上做手脚！】

“爆破？你们想干嘛？”

EDI用一个中年男人的声音说：【老大说技师搞不定的话就炸开，舌头打不开的结还不能用牙齿咬吗，完毕。】

“看起来他们真的没把你们当回事，”柯利亚特干笑了一声，“我猜他们还不准你们撤离？”

“这是普洛仙帝国的财产，你们每个人都会为破坏它而付出代价——用你们的命。”贾维克向对方逼近，四只黄金眼瞪着对方许久才缓缓退开，“我们回飞船，离开这星系。”

柯利亚特赶紧跟上他，让自己看上去十分急切，“你……真的要放弃这条船？！我们准备了那么多时间！”

“留着你的小命，我们走！”贾维克退开几步，转身走进黑暗，其他人也跟上了。

“嘿，等等——”士官长拉开了护目镜，上前道：“要是门锁被炸坏，这飞船……真的会爆炸？”

“现在研究这个太晚了一些，原始人！”

“可是……”

“听着，原始人！我对和海盗平分这飞船上的财富根本不感兴趣，我只在乎帝国的飞船，这就是为什么我来这里！”贾维克站住脚步，又转回来，“但我不想把命搭上。”

薛帕德继续在德雷尔人的通讯器里说：【干得好，现在你可以邀请他们和我们一起进入飞船，也许你该表现地毫不在乎。】

贾维克低头给薛帕德发送了一条加密信息：【为什么要让他们进去！应该直接杀光他们。】

回：【我们不知道里面有什么，我总需要点排头兵。】

贾维克：【炮灰？这点我倒是不介意，但是我记得你以前不是这样的人。】

【内疚？我现在感觉不到了，任何感觉都在离开我……】薛帕德低声说，【当我彻底感觉不到的时候，我会离开，但不是现在。】

柯利亚特：“看起来你们的爆破队快到了，我们得走了。”

“嘿，等等，我有个主意。”士官长追上来，“带上我们吧，其实我们技术组从没和海盗交手，大多数人只是刚刚加入维斯坦公司，如果知道了他们以前都是青阳的人，我才不会来这呢。我们都是安分守己的人，拜托，我们的头儿是个不折不扣的疯子，他会炸了我们……还有，还有你的船！”


	31. Chapter 31

“好吧，跟我们来吧。不过如果我是你，我会派人守住大门，如果有人想进来，一个活口都不要留。”柯利亚特指了指士官长的枪，小声说：“放聪明些，分赃的人越少，每个人分到的就越多，‘青阳’从来都没有皆大欢喜的事，尤其是对你这样还在用旧装备的人来说。”

“你是说……”

“搞开了大门，你们就没有用了，大兵。你以为爆破小队真的只是来炸门锁的？”

“可是……一定还有办法，我们这里有人手，我们可以帮你们！天，我家里还有孩子，是的，有三个孩子要养，真的，我可不想死在这里！我们……我是说可以合作？”

“普洛仙人在我们这边，我们自己可以开门，为什么要和你们合作？”

“我们可以守住矿场的大门，就像你说的，没有人会打搅你们……我们所求的不就是自个儿的命么。”

“那么……”德雷尔人做出一个为难的表情，“这船上的财宝和技术怎么办？我们也许没法带出来那么多……而且我们也不想和海盗分赃。”

“这儿还有我们！我们还有十多个士兵，可以进去帮你们搬，在‘青阳’的头子发现之前我们早就溜出大角星了！”士官长巴结起来，他手下的佣兵看上去也很兴奋。

“拿到了值钱的东西之后，在你们头儿发现之前赶紧滚！”世界上仅存的普罗仙人粗声粗气道，将自己的手掌贴合到飞船门锁上，那些意义不明的符文围绕着他的手转了起来。

“我就知道！这是普罗仙人的飞船，果然只会对普罗仙人的接触产生反应！”在门边工作了十多个小时的科学家挫败地嚷嚷起来，他们中间有的惧怕地看着贾维克，有的不满他的横加干预，又无奈地承认自己搞不定这门锁。

“这是普洛仙飞船，还能指望它让别的物种走着进去？”贾维克大笑几声，对着门锁说：“识别我的身份，帝国的飞船！”

他闭上眼睛，施放出一些信息素，黑色的合金外甲上出现了圆形的电子矩阵，它随着音频波段浮动着。

【幸会，贾维克指挥官，帝国荣耀的战士。您的军衔可以获得本舰的通行权，欢迎登舰】电子声说。

金属互相摩擦，平滑的飞船表面呈螺旋形裂开，互相咬合着、交错着，最终形成了一个规则的门洞。绿光在门口闪烁，细碎的光影拼凑成了一个普洛仙人的形状。“我是帕索特——导航员和接待员，我能为你做什么？”

 

柯利亚特：“又一个AI？”

贾维克：“报上这艘船的编号。”

“舰长授名：米利恩号。也叫象牙塔27号飞船。”

“米利恩？”贾维克瞪圆了本来就很圆的眼睛地盯着他，“兰德尔领主的米利恩？”

“兰……兰德尔……任务……终……”导航员的影像突然扭曲起来，能量越来越虚弱，“警告：低能量……警告……请从AI核心更换能源。”

“等等！”贾维克跟进一步，导航员在他面前消失了。

“它已经存在了五万年以上，能量耗尽也很正常。”盖拉斯走进船舱气闸，仔细辨别着一股类似霉烂的陈腐气息。

“走，我们进去，找到AI核心，我得让这东西动起来。”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他们沿着一条黑洞洞、倾斜向下的走道往飞船深处走。每走一步，顶上的灯光就亮起一盏，暖白色的光芒仅仅能照亮周围两三米的范围，其他地方都陷入了黑暗中。

盖拉斯拧开狙击枪上的手电，朝正上方照过去。光束穿透二十米距离射入黑暗，这条走道两边的墙壁高耸着，人像是在两座悬崖之间的夹缝中行走。

就像菲罗斯上的普洛仙遗址一样，走道两边墙上也有容纳睡眠舱的位置，都是空的。

“为什么普通飞船会有睡眠舱？”贾维克也打开了自己的步枪射灯，“从舱位的数字来看，原本这儿有很多乘客，但最终他们放弃了这里。到底出了什么事？”

“Edi，你能扫描这艘飞船吗？”

【扫描中……】Edi的声音马上传递过来：【信号被屏蔽，这艘飞船采用了“这个循环”银河系从未出现过的材料，信号无法穿透……（电磁音）继续往里走的话……（电磁音）……我们将失去联络……】

“我们缺少必要的情报。”凯登拦住了所有人，“在这种情况下继续推进会有危险……”

“这是我们的人造的飞船！”贾维克打断了他，“我知道类似飞船的结构，我很确定这是整艘飞船的一部分，它不是完整的，情况不利的话我们可以立刻撤退，人类。”

“你是说这是半截飞船，那么‘青阳’为什么还要花费力气对付门锁？”

贾维克冷笑，举起手掌道，“因为他们不是普罗仙人，无法用这样的手掌打开某些节点的锁。”

“尽管有这样严密的保安系统，但是你的同胞最后放弃了这艘飞船。”

【等一下。】薛帕德的VI影像被柯利亚特从万用工具中投射出来，他适时站在凯登和贾维克中间分开他们两个，【Edi，把扫描机兵的程序给我，我看看我能做什么。】

几秒钟后一份扫描机兵的设计图被传送到柯利亚特的万用终端中，万用工具上突然冒出一股电流，薛帕德的影像开始扭曲频闪起来，大段程序解码段从他身上游离开来。，

他操纵着自己的能量，让两个看起来很像浮游机兵的圆球飘在空中，它们由暂时缠结在一起的能量构成质量立场。中央的红外散射器放出射线网，探测波碰到周围的墙壁即刻反弹回来，每一个细小的起伏都会反馈到船员们的万用工具里。

“我说，这真的有必要吗？”“青阳”的士官长在一边看着一个VI站在坑道里忙活，“薛帕德指挥官，哼？这个VI只是摆设，在这里我们没时间看秀！”

“直接进去吧！”又一个士兵不耐烦地说。

“程序马上就好！”薛帕德正在和大段的扫描程序死磕，没精力打嘴仗，但他可不想让自己的船员听别人的。

“为什么我们要听一个玩具的？！”

凯登突然揪起对方的衣领：“闭嘴！我告诉你，对我们来说他不只是个VI，再对他啰嗦一句，我现在就把榴弹炮塞到你嘴里！”

普罗仙人转向了士官长，“我们已经表明态度了，你们想上飞船也请便，值钱的东西可以拿走。但是记住：不要破坏飞船，别跟着我们，否则我会把你们的头割下来放在阳光下烤干。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

两个扫描机兵从薛帕德手里飘到了更高处，机芯发出光芒，一道如渔网般的垂直光墙从它的中央散出来，填满了整个通道横截面。

他被扫描程序搞得头昏脑涨，复杂的能量换算占用了他太多精力，思维和意识脱了节，任何反应都慢了两拍。当这两个小家伙完工的时候，他正好看到青阳的技术人员和佣兵离开的背影。

“我猜这是一次AWOL（无故离队）？”他摇摇头，试图理清昏沉沉的大脑，见鬼他现在没有实体，根本不用这种动作。这叫什么来着？类人行为？

“他们打算自己探索这艘飞船，我也许不该那么说。”凯登站在那里叹息，几乎忘了之前他们为什么拌嘴，他只是靠近了VI影像，“如果不把那群混蛋叫回来，他们可能有危险。”

几乎是立即的，有个声音在薛帕德心里愉悦地浮现——踩陷阱的沙包已经就位！

但是这想法似乎有损一个军人的原则，也不太人道，薛帕德有些诧异这样的转变，他自己也被这想法吓了一跳。

“咳……我们进去以后可以留意他们的踪迹，但现在我们必须耐心等待扫描信号回来。”他启动了那两个扫描机兵，圆形的浮游物体朝着前方飞去，光屏随着它们的行动轨迹往前推进。在飞到第一个岔道口的时候，两个机兵分开朝着两边各自行动了。

“这是你做的？”

“纯能量产物，很快就会消散，在那之前我们可以得到整条飞船的路线图。”薛帕德示意凯登点亮万用工具，扫描机兵正在传回空间数据，那是一个类似蚂蚁挖掘蚁巢的过程，一条直道慢慢延伸，然后是每一根岔道，“程序比防御机兵复杂多了……如果我以后想从事技术工作，记得阻止我。”

“才不，这太神奇了，简直是杰作！”

“你真的那么想？”

“当然……”凯登带着一些兴奋看着机兵传回来的立体路线，他的目光和薛帕德短暂地相遇，马上又低下头去，“我不知道……你和你的原型……都很擅长创造奇迹。”

“我的模组把肯定的评价作为优先升级的选项，如果你还有任何类似的观点，我会很感谢。”

“为什么我觉得你就是想让我接着夸你？”

“可以这么说。”薛帕德抱着双臂绕到凯登面前，他爱死凯登忍着笑意的表情了，“得了，来嘛。”

“想得美。”凯登摇了摇头，刚想说什么，忽然觉得周围太安静了，刚才还在身边的队友都没影了，这在一艘不明战舰的残骸里可不是什么好事。

他立刻抬眼搜索，却是在十米外气闸的入口处看见了躲在后面的盖拉斯的尖刺。

“我看见你了，盖拉斯，你们躲那么远做什么？”

“我以为……”突锐人从门口探出头，“你好像想和这个VI单独呆一会儿。”

“什么？……我？”凯登看了一眼薛帕德的VI，马上退后三步。“我还不至于对着一个VI调情吧？”

“我可以提供这种服务。”

“不要。”

“93%，地图已经传得差不多了……”贾维克看着万用工具里的地图说。

“为什么不，鉴于市面上都有我的高仿机器人……”

“我更不会去买那个！”

柯利亚特：“顺便说一句，你的幽灵权限可以以VIP的优惠价格预定最新的‘粉红果体围裙’特别版薛帕德仿真机器人，阿兰科探员。”

“什么？！！他们真的这么干了？”

薛帕德：“我可以炸了那工厂吗？”

“100%。地图已经渲染完成了……”

盖拉斯：“我想订购一个！”

“你们严肃一点！难道只有我在意地图已经扫描完了吗？！”普罗仙人瞪着四只黄金眼珠，濒临抓狂。


	32. 31

凯登打开步枪上的手电，头一个踏进飞船，然后他发现这里不需要手电——当战靴踩踏在地砖上的时候，及高处的灯光自动亮起，照在来访者的头上。沉寂了数万余年的长明灯散发出亮度怡人的暖黄色光，它跟随着访客的脚步开启和熄灭。

从地图上看起来，他们现在所在的走到通向下层某个圆形的大厅。普罗仙人的飞船设计风格类似地球时代的古罗马竞技场，所有的设施都非常宏大宽敞，地板和墙面都采用了某种整块的石材，只有当乘客真正踩上去之后才发现那其实是无数细小的金属材料拼凑成的平面。

贾维克的手掌从墙面上拂过，墙壁上浮现出若干圆形符文围绕着他的手旋转，走道裂开了一道道规律的缝隙，它们动起来，形成了一道自动走廊，把众人送向下一个目的地。

“真是方便，哼？把你们的氧气面罩带上，向前推进。”盖拉斯端起突击步枪，做出原地防御的战术手势，随着自动走廊前往走廊尽头。

飞船中的长明灯从天花板上追随着他们的位置，一盏盏亮起又熄灭，光影浮动间，整堵墙上像是有什么在移动。高达几十米的墙壁给人以一种巨大的压迫感，人的渺小则加重了诡异感。

凯登打开了手枪上的手电，照着墙壁的上方，仔细查看墙上可能存在的睡眠舱的凹槽。扫描机兵传回来的数据中没有有机体反应，没有零素反应，他们暂时不用担心有什么古生物和机甲跳出来袭击他们。

古代普罗仙人用细密的符文科技电路排满了整面墙，成了唯一的装饰品，图案随着灯光的明灭产生了微弱的扭曲感。

又一盏长明灯亮起，柔和的暖黄色投射到墙上，黑暗被排挤出去，墙壁沉浸在暂时的灰暗中。视线在匀速移动带来的晕眩感中似乎捕捉到了什么，那似乎是较之旁边颜色更深的一条阴影——它从高处洒下，贴合在墙壁上。

凯登眯起了眼睛，他注意到了那道黑影，那可能是一个普罗仙人的休眠舱，由于被移动过而歪出了墙壁。但他觉得总有些地方不太对劲，这偌大的飞船要放睡眠舱的话大可以放在可以得到更好保护的地方，放到那么高，使用者爬上去也很困难。

“贾维克，你觉得这儿有可能存在第二个活着的普罗仙人吗？要是让莉亚娜知道了又该蹦起来了。”盖拉斯突然出声，这让凯登忽然想起了另一件事。

“启动睡眠舱需要特定的步骤，否则里面的人会死。”凯登说，“我们的普洛仙专家不在，贾维克，你知道该怎么做吗？”

“我的族人未必会使用统一的睡眠舱，至于方法……我希望那个AI会知道。”

“好吧，我们现在有了地图，能知道哪个地方才是AI核心吗？”

“重要的舱室一般都得通过船长室才能到达，普罗仙人不喜欢与下属分享自己的权力，同样我们也不会把真正重要的东西放在自己看不到的地方。”贾维克抬起万用工具，指着最顶端的一排舱室道，“船长室就在飞船的最上层，我们得通过普朗索……也就是你们说的电梯前往。”

“好极了，希望通往船长室的走廊上没有等腰高的粒子炮，强迫我们趴着前进。”

“我们不介意看原始人下跪。”贾维克说。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

自动走廊无声、平稳地运行了五分多钟，以一种步行的速度把船员们带到了一扇暗金色的圆形移门前。

“这后面是什么？”

“电梯而已。通往船长室，从这地图上看起来是这样的。”贾维克关上了图像，“这艘飞船的设计师十分传统，我不用这地图也可以走进这里。”

“很高兴听到这个，就好像我们有了双重保险……”盖拉斯把突击步枪交到左手，走到电梯门边敲下了按钮。门扇朝着两边分开，而电梯却不是空的——一具躯体填在门缝中间朝着外面倒了下来。盖拉斯：“……或是双重麻烦。”

“这是谁？”

柯利亚特在那人身边蹲下，他行动的时候无声无息，紧身衣包裹着他优雅的动作，而黑色的大眼睛里没有温度。他已经像每一个德雷尔人一样，学会了如何把灵魂和身体分离，这双眼睛可以看着敌人在他面前血淋淋地惨叫和哀求毫不动容。

“这肯定不是存在了六万年的某个，瞧。”他用一支笔把那人翻过来，随着身体的动弹大把的焦黑碎屑往下掉。这个人已经差不多被烤焦了，皮下的血管呈现出暗红的痕迹，十根手指布满水泡几乎都烂了，“人类一般管这个叫‘五分熟’。”

“人类不会把这个词用在非食物的事物上。”唯一活着的人类纠正道。

“他从里面逃出来，在被烧死之前还在试图往外爬，直到他发现自己无法打开这扇门。”柯利亚特在那人身上刮了刮，被烧灼过的盔甲露出了蓝色的涂装。

“他是刚才进去的佣兵中的一个，其他人呢？”

“我们刚才什么都没听到，见鬼。”

“别再使用电梯了，这东西现在看起来像烤箱，有楼梯吗？”

“……有。”贾维克点开地图，指向电梯旁的一条小路，“这条路通往上层，然后我们步行前进，值得注意的是这飞船只有半截，有的路可能断了。”

普洛仙人往旁边绕行了一会儿，伸出手掌贴在一面刻印着精致纹理的窄门前，金属分裂成四瓣，朝着四周收缩进去。然后他收回手掌，在短暂的思考后这只手拦住了充当排头兵往里冲的凯登。

“别着急，人类。”

“怎么？”

“这是一艘学者的飞船。”

“所以？”

“所以，从现在开始，我们要像一个真正的学者一样，优雅缓慢地在走廊中行走，任何狂躁的行为都会触怒普洛仙人的先祖。”他在所有人诡异地看着他的时候报以冷笑。

“否则呢？你的先祖会拿我们的人头祭神？”盖拉斯干笑几声，对着天花板招招手。“好吧好吧，你好啊，先祖。”

尽管贾维克的要求很古怪，但是看上去照做也不像是有什么麻烦，船员们一个个走进了窄门，沿着整块石材打造出的阶梯拾阶而上，这条冗长的楼梯呈一条舒缓的圆弧形绕着飞船的外围建造起来，肃穆、且不乏美感。

“那么，世界上有诸多粗鲁的行为，为什么普洛仙人的……科学家唯独介意走路速度这一项？”突锐人问道。

“我们不介意粗鲁，适当的强硬是必要的。而我们的学者……只介意浮躁这一项。”贾维克举起手中的粒子步枪朝着墙上按下了扳机，千万细密的光束粒子以一种极快的速度射出去，在空中连接成了一条白色的射线。墙面立刻被烧出一条黑色的灼痕，而四周仍然静悄悄没有任何安全警戒启动，“科学家每天都要接触的研究对象有时候比武器强大百倍，瞧，他们不介意这个。”

“手里捣鼓着千万当量的科技，却介意有人失仪？这到底是什么意思？”盖拉斯慢慢转向了柯利亚特，“柯利，下一个新晋幽灵探员，来试试看解开这道题。”

“我能说什么呢？”德雷尔人走在最后，他爬楼的时候像平地上一般轻松安静，甚至连脚步声都难以察觉，“这儿有一个幽灵探员，和一个最高战术顾问……唔，除非这些科学家在研究的项目对空气流动的速度有很高的要求，否则在我们找到船长室之前，一切条件都不足。”

“这不是在写幽灵报告，柯利，”凯登端着枪走在头一个，“有时候你需要一些想象力。”

盖拉斯靠近柯利亚斯道：“上课时间，有传言说他拖堂有瘾。”

“也许关键在于乱蹦乱跑的原因，你瞧，有时候事情的原因就是它的表象，普洛仙人可以读到周围的信息素，科学家没准对那个过敏。”

“哼哼，尽管猜吧，原始人。”

脚步声回荡在空荡荡的拱顶间，发出规律的声音，而打破规律的东西就像是一只从楼梯顶上砸下来的桶一样引起了更多的共振——隔着墙，一声遥远嘶哑的惨叫让船员们站住了脚步。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

凯登是头一个跑进楼梯口的走廊里的，在他刚要冲进惨叫传来的位置的时候，身后伸来一腿把他绊了个趔趄。

“做什么！”

“刚才我说了步行的礼仪吧？”普罗仙人挑衅一般歪了歪头。

“现在不是讲究礼仪的时候！那人需要帮忙！”

“我阻止过你了。”贾维克让到了一边。

“等等，凯登……”柯利亚特按住异能者的肩，他再次望向贾维克，企图从他脸上找出一点线索。

他不像其他船员一样了解这个普罗仙人，仅仅从这几天的接触中，他已经判断出这是一个冷酷无情、作风强硬的人。贾维克上船以后，诺曼底的船员对他的态度并不排斥，也许这人本性并不残酷，但他从一出生就接受军营的教育，他从不喜好文人雅士的那一套，他所做、所说的每一件事都有明确的目的。

到底问题出在哪里？前方传来惨呼意味着有突发情况，一个合格的军人没理由不立即查明原因，好像一上了这条船，一切常理都改变了。教化？不可能，其他人并没有什么异常，凯登的愤怒也合情合理，唯一改变最大的就是贾维克——唯一了解普洛仙飞船的人。

是船的问题吗？

柯利亚特四下环顾，这个走廊和别处的走廊一摸一样，贾维克说这是一条属于科学家的飞船，但拥有相当强大的武装……

“武装……科学家在飞船上装了武器，他们想对抗什么？”


	33. 32

德雷尔人的黑眼眸灵活地检查每一个可能隐藏杀机的角落，柯利亚斯在战后的一年里帮助C-sec办过一些案子，他不敢说自己可以赶上他的父亲，最起码他已经可以在警探们反应过来之前找到危险隐患——几乎每一个。

这艘飞船显然有问题，但是他无从下手，飞船本身就是个问题。

哀嚎声一声接一声传来，凄厉痛苦的声音由远及近，从走廊的深处传来。在这条走廊的尽头有一扇颜色形状都和刚才那扇电梯门一样的门扇，它试图合拢，却被卡在了相距不到十厘米的位置上。

一双手从门缝中伸出，凶狠地抓挠着门扇，手指在合金门上擦出一道道血痕。

“救命——救救我！”里面的人嘶嚎着，愈发死命地掰着门。他说的是人类语，显然就是青阳佣兵中的一个，他因为恐惧而产生的肾上腺素变得异常强壮，竟然把普罗仙人的高科技驱动的门板推开至可容一个人通行的距离。

就在他试着往外爬的时候突然停止了动作，然后从他身后跑出来一个穿着相同制服的人，那人踩着前者的身体跑出了电梯，无视身后人的呼救声往外逃跑。

凯登打开突击步枪的保险跑到走廊中间，枪口对准电梯中间的位置，“喂，这边！”他朝逃出来的人跑过去，毫无疑问无论是什么追在这些佣兵身后，都非常地危险。它也许就是普洛仙人放弃这艘船的原因，这个人可能知道些什么。

“凯登，回来——”盖拉斯慢了一步没能拉住他，虽然他一直习惯于放任船员按照自己的意愿行动，自己在制高点隐于暗处保护他们，但是这次不一样。那个很像活人的VI——那张和薛帕德一摸一样的脸把指挥权交给了他，即便那只是一个人工影像，但那种薛帕德仍然活在他们周围的感觉好极了，在这种感觉的驱使下，盖拉斯认为自己有责任保证所有船员都全身而退。

“这艘飞船要杀了我们——！”佣兵踉跄着狂奔，他跑出三步，紧接着墙上离地一米处出现了一条白色的光带，一排横向的激光扫过，将那人拦腰切断，他的身体在还没倒地之前就熊熊燃烧起来。

凯登没能停住奔跑的惯性，那道激光在完成了杀戮之后直接扑向他，他立刻转身朝后跑了几步飞身扑倒，白色的激光贴着他的身体擦了过去。贾维克抓着盖拉斯和柯利亚特退回楼梯间蹲下，激光扫过楼梯间的门，将他们身后的墙扫出一条深黑色的灼痕。

凯登在地上翻滚一圈迅速爬起来，他惊讶地看到那道飞射过去的激光掉转头，它分裂成两排，拉起一道光墙再次朝他扫过来。激光的速度并不快，但威力巨大，先前的那个佣兵已经是前车之鉴。

他试着回到楼梯间，跑了两步又改变了主意。如果激光真的盯上了他，那么回到同伴们身边只会连累他们。他选择了另一个方向——朝着走廊尽头的电梯跑去。

“凯登！”盖拉斯刚从楼梯间探头出来，又立刻被激光逼了回去。

“我能处理这个——！！”异能者的声音从走廊中传来，他已经奔到了离开电梯门不到二十米的地方，“找其他的路和我会合！”

“该死的……”盖拉斯嘶声诅咒着今天的坏运气，“你最好别让自己死了！”

凯登在身后激光打在墙上发出的嘶嘶声中全力狂奔，只要到达电梯，激光就不会扫到他了。电梯里那个血淋淋抓着门的佣兵已经被眼前的场面吓呆了，他做梦都想不到为什么一艘数万年前的飞船会有这样持久的能源储备进行攻击。看到冲过来的凯登的时候，佣兵崩溃地哭叫起来。

“救命！我只想离开这里……”

凯登看着他的目光渐渐移到了对方肩膀上方，那个佣兵的动作僵住了，他感觉到一股诡异的气息——有什么东西在他身后。

那是一只黑色的手——骨节细长得不像任何一个种族的手从电梯门里面伸了出来，它在佣兵的背后悬停了一小会儿，好像在找哪里好下手，紧接着它猛地扯住了佣兵。

那人尖叫挣扎着，拼命用手指抠着门缝，然而那光溜溜的墙面却没什么好抓的地方，他瞬间被拖向门里面，凯登甚至来不及提醒对方。合金门在他冲到门前的时候合拢了，他撞在门上，用力捶了一下门扇——它纹丝不动，甚至连震颤都没有。

身后激光的扫射的声音瞬间到了近前，凯登本能地抬起双手，质量效应力场以最快的速度包裹住他的全身，散发着蓝色电光的屏障组成了一层坚实的护盾。然而产生质量效应力场是需要时间的，一个普通的异能者在接受初级课程之后需要三十秒时间，凯登不知道自己是否够快——因为他感到自己的动能盾因为激光的冲击而开始震颤。

白色的激光撞上他，屏障飞快地消耗着力场的能量，体内的植入体因此微微发热，如果他的运气够好，激光会在L2输出功率过大而烧糊他的脑子以前离开他。

然而屏障在白光的能量中很快变弱，强大的攻击撕开了他的防御，刺眼的光让绝望淹没了他。防御崩溃后的恐惧和绝望让L2释放出惊人的能量，一瞬间大脑一片空白，凯登听到自己在能量冲撞的惨叫声，那听起来来自很远的地方。而紧接着出现的剧痛却只持续了几秒钟就消失了，动能盾颤抖起来，它在冲击之下剧烈闪动，腰带上的能量读数发了疯一般乱跳，看上去被弄坏了。

“知道怎么让自己浮起来吗？”有一个声音在他耳边说。

凯登抬起头，只见薛帕德的VI飘在他面前抓着他的手臂，他的眼神太熟悉了，就像无数次战斗中他灵光一现想到了什么主意一样。

动能盾为凯登争取到了一点产生异能力场的时间，蓝色的电光在他身上流窜，他的双脚慢慢离开了地面，摆脱了地心引力的同时，那道扫过来的激光墙突然停止了。

“它看不到你了。”薛帕德说。

“这是怎么回事……？”凯登飘在空中，试着用念力推动自己。

“等下再解释，让我先弄开这个。”薛帕德在电梯门上摸索了一阵，超驰的电路像蛛网一样爬满了整扇门。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“他还死不了。”另一头，贾维克推着突锐人离开了楼梯口，“我们从另一边绕上去！”

“为什么你好像知道他会有办法对付这个？”

“我是普洛仙人，我就是知道。”贾维克隔着光墙看着对面的两个人，“走吧，这条路被堵上了。”

有时候他们不总是那么幸运，贾维克一行人按照地图画出的路线绕过半艘飞船外墙，花了些时间走到下一段向上的楼梯，发现那条楼梯通向了一堵墙。

那面墙就这么阻隔在楼梯正中，没有门，没有可供超驰的机关，好像有某个巨人把一个建筑玩具劈开，把不相干的两段接在了一起。

盖拉斯上前用枪托在几个不同的地方敲了敲墙，发出的声音沉闷坚硬，看上去并不脆弱，“开什么玩笑？普洛仙人把墙造在了路上？我想我的族人有更多的手法表达‘此路不通’，比如一门迫击炮。”

“没有人会这么干，这一定有原因！”柯利亚特也在墙边站住，他蹲下来开始检查墙根的灰尘。

“普洛仙人的飞船有自动清洁程序，不会留下几万年的灰尘或者其他什么给你来玩侦探游戏。”贾维克说。

“显然世事无常，”德雷尔人伸出手掌，他的手指上沾着一些黑色的焊接残渣，“我们有必要给阿兰科先生去个通讯，要么这飞船会自己焊接，要么我们……有客人了。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

电梯门终于在液压声中向两边划开，凯登从失重状态中跌进电梯里，他立刻抽枪爬起来，搜寻刚才那只黑色的手的主人。

电梯的地板上只剩下了血和焦黑的印子，他抬起头用步枪上的手电探照天花板的时候，目光所及处只有墙壁四周笔直又错综复杂的电路管道。这部电梯竟然没有外墙和天花板，他所在之处好像只是一块会移动的圆形地板。

孤单的灯光顺着四周的电路和缆索朝上照去，在高耸的电梯井底摇晃着，被几十码外的黑暗悄然吞没。

那只黑色的手已经把佣兵拖进了四周的设备后面，不知所踪。凯登有些脱力地靠在电梯的操纵台边，一层薄汗附着在面孔上，他握紧枪强打精神注意着四周的动静。

“刚才那是什么？”他闭上眼睛努力平复着不稳的呼吸，刚才为了抵御激光耗费了他很多精力，他只希望在他恢复之前别再出现其他什么突发状况了，“那是什么……东西？”

四周很安静，他搜寻着VI的光芒，四周除了电梯圆形地板上的一圈灯光之外，只有几丝盘旋在缆索上的电流在嘶嘶跳动着，很快它们也消失了。原本在他身边的薛帕德VI没有出现。凯登猜想激光和异能力场可能损坏了他的万用工具，VI的成像系统因此出了毛病，突如其来的孤独感让他有些不安起来。

“薛帕德？”凯登检查着万用工具，试图恢复VI的运行，虽然叫VI薛帕德有些奇怪，但这个VI确实只会对这个称呼产生回应。

【凯登，你还好吗？】万用工具弹出的屏幕中出现了薛帕德的脸，【全息成像功能暂时不可用，刚才的能量冲击太强大了，我需要时间修复自己。】为了谨慎起见，他还补了一句：【对此带来的不便本公司深表歉意。】

凯登抿起嘴唇，他重新提醒自己这只是个VI，虽然在看到对方的面孔时他的欣喜是如此强烈，无论如何，现在他必须靠自己走出这里与盖拉斯他们会合。


	34. 33

凯登将注意力转移到电梯控制台上，这个仪器可能只对普洛仙人的信息素有反应，但他总得试试。

“看上去那东西已经走了……刚才，你怎么知道地板才是控制激光启动的关键？”

“猜的。”

“猜？”凯登用万用工具发出解码的信号，而控制台则反映不尽如人意，七万年前的普罗仙人科技对于现代人类的解码程序根本对不上号。很显然作为一个曾经统治过大半个银河系的智慧生命，他们不会允许别的种族轻易使用电梯或者其他设施。

“我用你的万用工具扫描了四周，地板下的能量反应最激烈，而且贾维克一再强调禁止奔跑。”薛帕德分析道，“既然这是一艘能制造地心引力的的飞船，身为主人的科学家为了防范入侵，总得做一些必要的保护措施。一旦有入侵者在这里达到一定的奔跑速度，并且释放出狂躁情绪的信息素，激光就会启动——这是最说得通的答案。我猜离开地面会是最好的办法，幸好你是一个异能者——很优秀的那种。”

异能者沙哑地苦笑起来，“原本我研究漂浮术只是因为一个玩笑。”

“玩笑？”

“有个朋友……他看到阿莎丽惩恶使使用异能让自己飘下楼梯的时候很羡慕，于是问我会不会这一招。”

“……”薛帕德抬起一边的眉毛，这句玩笑话是他们受命引爆阿莎丽修道院的炸弹的时候，自己对凯登说过的，那时候凯登一笑付之，事后以为他早就忘了，“那听起来……的确是个玩笑。”

“但是我练了，就为什么时候在他面前露一手，没想到现在救了自己一命……哈，对，就是这样。”他叹了口气，马上又转移了话题，“为什么贾维克不明说呢？我差点送了命。”

“我相信他已经猜到了谁会对飞船做这样的改造，也许他自己也不确定。”薛帕德用拇指往后一指，“你想到办法对付这电梯了吗？”

“也许调整解码电波的频率可以让这家伙有所反应……”凯登自说自话的时候，目光不由自主地往万用工具上的薛帕德身上瞄去，这家伙也心不在焉，神游天外，看上去很疲惫。

“喂，你很累？”

“你是第一个会问一个VI累不累的人。”薛帕德VI在显示屏里笑了，“别人只会以为我没电了。”

“是啊，怪人凯登·阿兰科，从小身边的人都这么叫我……”

“不，我喜欢这样。”薛帕德打断了他，“再说别人为什么叫你怪人？”

“不知道……可能是我的异能，还有我的脾气，我的发型，谁知道呢。”凯登慢慢调节着解码频率，有个人可以说说话很大程度上降低了一个人被关在黑暗中的紧张感，“他们不喜欢我。一开始只是找机会挑衅我，那时候我还很年轻，生气之后会使用异能把他们扔过大半个房间，而他们等待我精神松懈的时候来报仇。这只是一开始，后来……他们就不再和我打架了，也不会和我说话了，他们只是……只是当我不存在，我知道那种眼神——我不是他们的同类……”

“难以置信，我没法想象怎么会有人会不喜欢你？再说你的发型很可爱。”

“哈……你在恭维我，还是在和我调情？啊……这可真奇怪，VI有这功能？”

“Edi的主机里有很多首要目标模组可供我升级，我现在可以算是半个AI，可以拥有若干个优先处理目标……也就是人类所说的动机，或是兴趣。”

“那……你对我有兴趣？”

“可以这么说，我……很确定你在这套思维模组中的优先处理级别是第一位。”

“虽然这么说很奇怪，但是我很高兴听到这个……”

电梯控制界面上冒出一丝电光，好像对凯登的解码信号起了某种反应，他试着将自己的手掌覆盖到控制台上。电光猛地跳闪起来，狠狠地电了他一下，凯登嘶声抱着手掌退回来，“看来这东西只会对普洛仙人的接触有反应。”他沮丧地在地上坐下来，“难道我们要等外面那道发了疯的激光自己消失吗？你刚才怎么破解电梯门的？”

“我可以直接对门禁里的动力起作用，只是逆转它们的执行动作而已。”薛帕德点点头，他的能量在撑起凯登的护盾时虚耗了太多，现在立刻去搞定电梯不是什么好主意，“我也可以检查一下这电梯，不过那得再过一会儿。”

“那么我们可以在接下去的十分钟里休息一会儿，我想。”凯登叹息着说，“十分钟不会把我们弄死的。”

“……”薛帕德从万用工具的界面上消失了，几秒后他的全息影像重新出现，他像一个人类一样坐到凯登身边去，“你不会死的，你得活着出去，还得修好诺曼底。”

“当然，我会……”凯登顿了顿，“你是想说什么？”

“你一开始就是对的，这艘飞船有太多疑点，我们缺少情报，行动应该停止。我……建议立刻撤退。”

“我不这么认为，你是介意普洛仙科学家放弃飞船的原因吗？”

“这只是其中一条，机兵扫描飞船的时候，我发现有几条路被人为焊死，如果这是在最近被焊死的话，情况就复杂了。”

“等等，我想起一件事……”凯登皱起眉，“也许不是所有的普洛仙人都放弃了这条船，刚才进来的时候，我在一整面放置睡眠舱的墙上发现了一样东西……”

异能者语气中的不确定引起了薛帕德的注意，凯登对于他所确信的事是坚定不移的，薛帕德说：“你看清是什么了吗？”

“那时候我们走得很快，那东西只是一晃而过。”

“你认为是什么？”

“是一个影子，它从某个空睡眠舱放置口探出来，是一条长型的……倒挂下来的黑影……”他比划了一下，“看上去像个没放好的睡眠舱。”

“睡眠舱？和贾维克的那个一样么？如果真的是，我们必须调查清楚。”

“我不确定……”凯登摇头道，“形状很奇怪。”

“哦？是什么形状的？”

凯登显得更加困惑，“我记不清，周围的光线很暗。”

“放松，凯登。闭上眼睛想想你们进飞船的时候，你那时候在干什么？”

“我站在传送带上，它带着我们向前。”

“很好，当时你有什么感觉？”

“我有些紧张，我们对数万年前的科技一无所知，周围有些冷……”凯登闭上眼回忆着，“灯光也让人不舒服。”

“周围有谁？”

“盖拉斯，贾维克，还有柯利。”凯登放松了肩膀，他听见身边薛帕德的声音，清澈而丰富的嗓音一如过往，那些他们之间有过的闲谈和爱语，以及枪林弹雨中的警告，薛帕德的声音抓紧了他的每一分心神，诱导着他意识中的时间慢慢退后。他无法拒绝，他愿意付出任何代价只为再次听见这个声音。

“那时你们在干什么？”

“我们想知道飞船的全貌，我们用了手电往上方照……而那条传送带……正在把我们往里送……”

“你看到墙上有什么？”

“就像艾洛斯上的普洛仙遗址一样……很多放置睡眠舱的舱口……但是没有使用。”

“这时候你听到什么怪声吗？”

“没有……周围很安静。”

“你抬头往上看了，上方非常昏暗，但是有一样东西引起了你的注意，为什么？”薛帕德仔细观察着对方的表情，伸出手拂过凯登的眼角眉梢，沿着面颊滑到了嘴唇，无形的手装作自己仍然有实体，小心不从凯登身上穿透过去。他小声道：“有一样与众不同的东西，它让你不安，那是什么？”

“灯开始闪，很快就会熄灭，周围很暗……”

记忆回到几小时前，普罗仙人的追踪照明一盏盏移动着，光亮与黑暗做着互相吞噬的游戏，他们手中的手电在墙上游移着，光影恍惚着，每个人只能看清一小片光亮。然后，他看到那条影子。

“有条特别深的影子……”

“而你觉得它很特别，为什么？”

“它……它在动。”

贴在墙上的影子不规律地扭动，它的形状是不规则的，圆润修长，它的下端似乎在随着底下人的前进而扭动，始终朝向他们的方向。

凯登眯起眼，从瞄准镜上盯住它，一点点往上抬。他看到影子是从某个睡眠舱的嵌槽里钻出来的，两条细长的前端撑在墙面上，缓缓动了一下。紧接着他顺着它看到了嵌槽里的东西——那是一个黑色的人，在嵌槽里固定住自己，正趴在洞口回望他。

“薛帕德！那不是睡眠舱……那是……一个人！”

“想仔细些，是什么种族？”

“看不清，我不知道……整个就是一团黑色……”

“我明白了，你做得好，凯登。”

“等等！”凯登睁开眼，呼吸有些急促，薛帕德的面容在他琥珀色的眼瞳里放大，他们现在离开对方不到十厘米。凯登有些呆愣地看着对方，陷入几秒钟的恍惚里，他的手臂无意识地搂住对方的肩膀，收紧，接着他的手穿过薛帕德拍到了自己的肩，于是他只能无力地收回自己的动作，但…如果这个薛帕德的虚影想要吻他，那么凯登自己一定是先闭上眼睛的那个。

“凯……”

“呃，我是说……除了那个人的眼睛会发出白色的光之外…我看不清任何东西。”

【凯登，你能收到吗？】联络器里传来了盖拉斯的声音，凯登正好从尴尬的气氛中解脱出来，如获大赦。

“收到。我发现这艘飞船中不止有我们和青阳的佣兵，最好多留个心眼，盖拉斯，你们那边怎么样？”

【你绝对应该来看看这个！】


	35. 34

【你们发现什么了？】凯登的声音在联络器里伴随着电磁音传出来，幸好飞船内部并没有采用Edi无法穿透的材料，虽然信号仍然很操蛋。

“如果我们没看错，我现在正站在舰长室里。”盖拉斯一手端着突击步枪，另一只手离开通讯器，指了指舱室四周，柯利亚特立刻会意，他双手握紧一支手枪开始检查四周的情况。贾维克找到了通往这里的路，他们现在站在一间设施比较高档富有的舱室里，而这很有可能是在全舰最高位置。

【你们确定那是舰长室！？】

“唔，不好说。谁都没见过普洛仙人的舰长室，这取决于我们找到了什么。”

【比如？】

“比如，一具至少五万年以上的船员的尸体。”盖拉斯看着面前的舰长座椅，上面躺着一具勉强能看出普洛仙人的身材的黑色古尸，它身下的座位上满是无法辨别的、早已经凝固在座椅上的黑色痕迹。它侧躺着，手臂交叉着凝在干枯的尸体上，摆出一个扭曲奇怪的姿势。而脚上则有一对镣铐般的机械制品，因此它的双腿还保存得比较完好，“看起来，它死的时候不怎么舒服。”

【你是说，那个人是被杀的？】

“多半是这样，无论自杀和老死都用不着镣铐。我们正在寻找类似船长日记的东西。”

【他是被绑起来的？】

“是的，至于是自己还是别人绑的，我们就不知道了。”盖拉斯转向从刚才开始就一直坐在一边的椅子上的贾维克，“贾维克你怎么想？普洛仙人的舰长记录一般都放在哪里？”

“我们不用这么原始的东西，我们留下信标的时候模拟了我们可以想到的最原始的方法，没想到还是没有赶上原始人的思维方式。”贾维克连头都没有抬，他对那具古尸的态度异常冷淡，在最初的一瞥之后就没再有更多关心了，“这儿没有船长日记，但可能会有共鸣碎片，储藏的信息越复杂，碎片越大。”

“噢我猜就算得到了碎片，没有普洛仙人去解读也是没有用的？”

“显而易见，突锐人。幸运的是你们认识一个普洛仙人，正坐在你面前，否则你只能找薛帕德的幽灵来解读了。”

“幽灵，哼？”盖拉斯仔观察着古尸的穿着，那件有着类似甲虫翅膀线条的衣服已经破破烂烂，身为船长很有可能把共鸣碎片放在最可信赖的地方了——自己身上。

他小心地翻动衣服，时间的尘埃一旦被从睡梦中吵醒，就会把那个可怜人的时间继续启动——那具尸体在突锐人碰到他的时候立刻化为一团齑粉，消散在空气中。

“呃……老兄真抱歉……”盖拉斯叹息着，“也许这样能让你更快地到达圣灵身边。”

尸体消失后，原地真的什么都没剩下，这人没有带着任何东西。

【我猜它风化了？】凯登一直没有掐断通讯，他一直听着盖拉斯他们的对话，【他身边有什么可以证明身份的东西？】

“唔……我不这样想。”

薛帕德的声音加入进来：【我们需要那个AI，盖拉斯。无疑他是最熟悉这飞船的，让贾维克去找找。】

“再容易不过，智能终端就在舰长室。”贾维克把自己移到了控制台旁边，用手掌贴在某个探测器上，果然这东西因为能量耗尽而没有任何反应。

他们注意到在控制台不远的地方早已经准备好若干阵列状的电源板，数量不少，这艘船的原主人很有可能作了超长时间航行的准备。他甚至为此准备了睡眠舱。

贾维克花了些时间找到了更换能源板的地方，控制台的指示灯呼得一声亮了起来，他很顺利地找到了启动飞船智能AI的方法。那个与艾洛斯的普洛仙遗迹中如出一辙的AI影像从射灯口冒了出来，他观察了屋里所有人之后立刻锁定了贾维克。

“贾维克指挥官，欢迎登舰。导航员帕索特为您服务。”

“AI，告诉我舰长的名字。”

“兰德尔领主拥有米利恩号的所有权，指挥官。”帕索特平静地回答道，“他掌控着冥王座星系。”

贾维克上前一步，双手重重拍在控制台上，“你再说一遍！”

“兰德尔领主拥有这艘飞船，指挥官。”

贾维克默然半晌，慢慢退回原本的地方，“报告……兰德尔领主最后的任务。”

“兰德尔领主在宇宙节点43289.5.2这一天奉命前往西提尔摇篮追捕帝国通缉犯尼普顿贤者……”

“我的……老师早在他失踪之前几个标准月已经完成那个任务了。”贾维克打断了AI平静死板的描述，“在那个任务之后，他发生了什么？他去了哪里？！”

“……错误。没有数据可用。”

“这怎么可能？！”贾维克烦躁地挥挥手，“共鸣碎片在哪里？我一定要亲眼看到它。”

普洛仙人会使用一种叫做共鸣碎片的东西来储存资料和记忆，从一代人传递给下一代，所有的生命归于尘埃，只有智慧与记忆永远留存在星空中。共鸣碎片这种固体储存设备会将思维和讯息转化为数据储存起来，在遇到下一个带有生物信息素的个体靠近时释放出去，强行灌输在使用者的大脑中。意志薄弱的人或弱小的生物很可能被普洛仙人设定的强大功率烧糊脑子，从此发疯，所幸薛帕德正是那些幸运的人之一，他曾经在伊甸主星上解读了一个普洛仙人的信标，这次幸存是一份奢侈的礼物，他可以像一个普洛仙人一样读懂古人留下的信息，也从此与平凡的命运无缘。

帕索特：“搜寻中……错误。无法调用共鸣碎片信息。”

“我不信！”贾维克打开控制台的电脑界面搜寻着，“AI，给我共鸣碎片的物理位置！”

光屏上跳出了整艘飞船的立体地图，它显示出一艘规模庞大的飞船模型，就在距离舰长室不远的资料室里标注着共鸣碎片的位置。他打开万用工具把地图扫描了一遍，在于扫描机兵返回的真实地图对比的过程中，他们又发现通往资料室的路已经被焊死。

 

“焊死这些路做什么？”柯利亚特指出了几处道路被截断的地方，“干这事的人不想让人通过某个地方……能知道这些路都通往哪里吗？”

“指挥官。”贾维克介入了通讯频道，“这些墙后都有电缆以及动能设备，至少资料室里有，你可以扫描我们到不了的地方。”

【我看看我能做什么，薛帕德完毕。】

 

另一边，凯登结束了通讯，他抬起眼，看见指挥官的VI说完话之后首先望向了自己。

“我得过去一下，凯登，你可以在这儿呆上几分钟修养精神，这部电梯在短时间里是安全的。”薛帕德顿了顿，“这不是命令，只是建议，但是答应我别走太远。”

“我确定我可以照顾自己，薛帕德。”

“嗯……很好。我会尽快完事的。”他往后退了几步，靠近了电梯控制台。“噢我记起来了，我可以先替你黑掉这个电梯控制台……然后你……”

“我不会走太远，唔，我记住了……不走太远……”凯登有些急切和尴尬，像回到了几年前在薛帕德面前经常手足无措，一句话无意识地重复几遍的时候，他忙于维持着自己的心跳和语气，尽量让自己看起来像个普通的战友。

“很好。我这就过去一下。”薛帕德这边也没从容到哪里去，他们开始了一场主题是语无伦次的竞赛，他又往后退了一步，电缆线就在不远的地方，他往那里走近，又忍不住回头急切地扯出一个微笑，“我……该走了。”

“哦对。”凯登闭上嘴点点头，他往前挪了半步，抬起手掌做了半个挥手的姿势，在想起军人不用这种姿势告别的时候他暗暗诅咒自己的愚蠢，现在这样子一定傻透了，这一连串的动作转折太多、太快，让他看起来像是个抽搐的木偶。

值得庆幸的是薛帕德好像没察觉到这一点，他已经在转身离开这个动作中第二次回过头看他了。薛帕德发现自己非常不想让凯登停离开视线，他就是喜欢瞧着这小子，比以前更喜欢。没有哪个VI会这样犹豫不决，他该更专业一些，何况三十多岁的军人重新变得像个毛头小子一样在男朋友面前粘乎这种情况可不太妙。他自嘲地摇摇头，全身融于一团紫色电光闪进电缆中去了，今天真是糟透的一天。


	36. 35

薛帕德跑进电缆里的样子就好像一次电源在漆包线上漏电一样，像是再自然不过的电器事故，如果不是相处过几天的时间，凯登会认为这个真的是VI该有的功能。而现在他称对方为“他”而不是“它”。

在他消失以后，凯登告诉自己应该停止休息，走四步来到控制台，敲下按钮，在电梯到达下一层以后，他会走下电梯，找楼梯间和盖拉斯他们会合，只要一切按照计划进行，他就不会有麻烦。他老爹总是评价他对计划的执着，他总是在规划什么，有时候会把未来的十几年也考虑进去。但是今天他在想了自己接下去该干什么以后，什么都没做。他只是站在原地对着四壁微笑，他的大脑在喋喋不休地宣布计划，而他的心里装满了另外一个男人说话的样子。

电梯没有墙，电梯随着一股稳定的推力缓慢上升，每过一米都有一条缝隙透出后面的光来。光与影交替着从电梯的地板上晃过，凯登试着看些其他地方，但是那些光晃得哪里都是，光线在他面前频闪，他听到太阳穴旁的神经跳得很快。他伸手遮住眼睛，试着不再看任何东西。

——他走了。最后总是会走的。

一个小小的声音在耳边低语道。

他在黑暗中数着时间，告诉自己把这声音赶出脑袋。机闸的嗡嗡声平静安稳，这点安静的时间只持续了几秒钟时间，他听到电梯开始震颤了，脚下传来哒哒哒的声音。

他知道那是什么声音。相似的磕碰声之间有微妙的区别，哒哒，戴着战术手套的手抓住金属管的声音；嘶——嗒，抱着管道往下滑的声音；踏踏踏，在栅栏和金属底板间走动的声音。干净的脚步声，行动者机警、自控、轻盈，当然还有训练有素。

他立刻睁开眼睛，电梯仍在上升，光影在地上滑动，黑白飞快地交替着，而在它们之间，只有一个黑色的影子覆盖在地板上。他不敢想象那是个人的影子，那造型实在不像个人，它身上有太多的犄角从头上和肩上长出来。

凯登往旁边移动了一步，影子安静地将头转向他，就像他们进飞船的时候墙上的影子看着他们一样，它用双臂撑着墙，只要凯登动一动它就跟着他。随着电梯的上升，影子慢慢放大了。

异能者立刻拔出步枪向上方瞄准，用力睁开眼仔细观察每一个可能隐藏的地方，冗长的管道上方，一条黑影在他抬头的瞬间蹿过圆形的天井，扑进对面的栅格后面去了。凯登可以在第一时间朝它开枪，但他忍住了。他的谨慎不允许在子弹容易弹射的地方乱开枪，而且他知道开火的亮光会对他的神经起什么作用。

他端着枪慢慢移动着，警惕每个可能的角度，它会是敌人，还是一个幸存者？或者它就是普洛仙科学家抛弃飞船的原因？突然电梯发出轰然碰撞声，凯登的神经紧绷着，手指猛地一颤，突击步枪射出三发子弹打在四周的金属管道上，子弹声引起了封闭小空间内一连串回声，一瞬间他什么其他声音都听不到了。

电梯在刚才那声碰撞声之后就停了下来，光与影停止了狂舞，两扇电梯门缓缓往旁边滑开。门外的红光霎时间填满了这部电梯，一只巨大的像眼球又像准星的物体正盯住他，黑色的门扇继续往旁边张开。不，这不是一部电梯，这是收割者正在打开保护能源核心，主炮聚集着能量，企图顷刻间焚毁它能看到的一切。

电梯外站着一个人，端着武器面对收割者，他身上的战甲和他的姿势化成灰他都认得。

“薛帕德？”

是梦还是幻觉？战争怎么可能已经结束？它从未结束。他还有机会……去拥抱那个人。

凯登朝着他跑过去，但在他来得及走出电梯前，膝盖后方被什么东西猛地砸了一下，这股力量意外地巨大，凯登一下子跪倒在地，紧接着一只细长的手在他失去重心的时候打掉了他的枪。而另一只手臂从后面勒住他的脖子，将他仰面压向地板，

这次偷袭让红光和收割者的幻觉都消失了，只剩下普罗仙人的电梯和飞船昏黄的走廊。凯登突然有些感谢这次偷袭，否则他会在这飞船里无意识地乱走，直到几分钟或者几小时后在某个根本不记得的地方清醒过来。他知道这种幻想症可能会导致他被杀死，但他不想去医院解决这事，见鬼，他想要这个，至少这是唯一可以再见到那个人的方法。

——他走了。最后总是会走的。

那声音继续道。

在倒悬的视角中，一张发黑的金属色的脸在凯登的瞳孔中放大，它的脸上爬满了金属和线路，两只由合成光学设备组成的眼睛正发出白色的光，头上的犄角和尖嘴构成了类似鸟类的特征——一个掠夺者，他们是战死的突锐人被收割者转化而成的怪物，他们的世界里没有生命也没有死亡，只有摧毁他们的身体才能真正杀死他们。

这里怎么会有掠夺者？

掠夺者从破烂的袖子里伸出一把断刀朝下刺来，他只看到人类的身上燃起一层蓝色的火焰，紧接着他被一股力量弹起，飞到半空，重重砸在金属管上。这个人竟然是个生物异能者，他最厉害的武器绝不是手里的枪。

凯登挣脱了之后立刻抄起地上的枪，但它的枪管已经被一股巨大的力量拗裂了——很难想象一个掠夺者有这样的力气，想象了一下爆膛的可能，凯登放弃了它，继而抽出仅剩的一把手枪。四周重归寂静，那个掠夺者一击不中便缩回了周围的栅格后面，他选择隐去自己的踪迹而不是继续追击——一个暗杀者的行事方式，谨慎老练。

在这样的一个对手面前继续留在电梯里显然有点人瓮中捉鳖的感觉，凯登移动步伐，小心退出电梯。刚踏出去，脚下立刻传来了黏腻的感觉，夹带着一些轻微的金属断裂声。凯登低下头，只见自己的战靴整个陷入了某个人的肠子里，而那具尸体早就呈焦黑色，它已经被完全地煮熟了。

他忍着恶心将腿拔了出来，显然这里也覆盖了那种藏在墙里的激光发射器，幸好它不是追踪式的。这里的走廊没有下层那么高大，也没有休眠舱，灯光随着他走路的速度缓慢地变化着。有了前一次教训，他没有跑动，慢慢地走着。

又有几具尸体进入了他的视线，他一一查看了，全都是被烧死的。一个个死人的位置连接起来，为他指出了这些人跑出来的方向——他们是从前方一面被切割开来的墙后逃出来的。

凯登抬起枪，从那个被切开的口子里往里看，然后他发现这面墙相当薄，好像只是一块合金板被临时焊接在这里的。在这面墙的后面一片漆黑，灯光设施可能已经坏了，借着外面有限的亮光，他发现里面的地板很脏。

黑色的来历不明的液体在不同的时间被来来回回地拖拽过，堆积的深色泥土被人踩得乱七八糟，凯登绝不会真的以为那是泥巴，因为他只有戴上氧气面罩才能说服自己踏进那片散发恶臭、又黑又脏的地方。

手电的白光照亮了前方一小片圆形区域，一些黑色腐烂的脚和手掌的残骸从“泥巴”里暴露出来，他的手电忍不住抖了一下，他认出来了——这些残缺不齐的尸体是人类的，而这些看上去像泥巴的东西都是腐烂的肌肉和内脏。

紧接着那堆烂泥里突然有个东西动了一下，一具烂得浑身漆黑的干尸用一种后仰的姿势竖了起来，它残破的肋下露出一些金属的零件，默默地停在原地。

他立刻抬起枪瞄准着尸体，紧接着手上猛地一热，灯光应声而灭，似乎有什么东西飞快地打掉了他的手电，连带着擦破了他的手。直至地上传来当啷一声，他才意识到万用工具发射器也在刚才被打断了链子掉到了地上。而他连什么东西袭击了他都没看清楚。

整个空间里只剩下了走廊透进来的昏黄灯光，他看到自己的影子被投射在地上，从影子的背后慢慢伸出几条蛇一般的肢体，它们越变越长，像藤蔓一样生长着。

面颊边缘有涩涩痒痒的感觉，冷汗顺着鬓角流了下来，凯登回过神立刻转身朝着身后扣下扳机。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

一股紫色的能量电流在错综复杂的电缆中飞快地前进，用质量效应力场将自己化作质能对于一个先锋来说不是什么难事，薛帕德只需要稍稍改变自己的能量结构，使之与电流更加接近，就可以在飞船里的电路中无所不至。

他在电缆和能量管道之间辗转飞驰，一路上他察觉到了一些异常——更多的死人，青阳的佣兵都被烧死在了通道里。贾维克把资料室的位置标注在了他的地图上，那里离舰长室只有两道墙作为间隔。

资料室里一片狼藉，一组通道主储存器的电缆中冒出一团紫色的亮光，那亮光随着线路进入了储存器上电光跳闪两下，电源点亮了一整面墙全部的光学屏幕。

薛帕德的脸在光屏上出现了一会儿，在各个屏幕之间来回走动着，他试着打开灯光，但是他紧接着发现这里的灯光都被人为地破坏了。他无奈地摇头，意识到这又是一个类人行为，他现在根本不需要照明。

电源、数据，任何东西对他来说只是组成成分不同的能量和质量而已。

在他进了数据库像个神经质的劫匪一样粗鲁地翻找的时候，普洛仙人的AI不得不现身阻止他的暴行。数据库在普通人看来只是一些电路板和电线，然而在这两个以能量方式存在的人看来，是精神和知识的圣殿，一个由高深的科技以及永恒的能量构筑起的神庙。

“薛帕德指挥官，贾维克大人已经同意你调用帝国的数据库，所以停止这种粗鲁的方式。”帕索特说，“兰德尔舰长早已知晓千万年后有人会再次打开这儿的大门，他留下了信标，请跟我来。”

他们穿行在光电的轨道中，帕索特稳步走在薛帕德前方两步远的地方，他用一种带客人参观主人的城堡般的语调说道，“你看上去有问题要问。”

“有整整一打。”薛帕德打量着四周，他曾经进入过一个天才少年的思想殿堂，当那个男孩用精神联通桀斯的思维网络后，他就可以创造出类似的世界，“贾维克似乎认识你的舰长。”

“确实。兰德尔领主精于战术，同时他也是个杰出的科学家，贾维克大人曾经受过他的训练。虽然时间不长，但他们彼此敬重对方。”帕索特立刻回答道，“兰德尔领主留下资料前曾经问过一个问题，似乎困扰了贾维克大人很久。”

“是什么问题？”

“这个问题里有二十个囚犯，他们被帝国判处死刑。在行刑日当天，他们被关进了一幢会接通高压电的房子里，惶惶不可终日地等待死亡的来临。时间一分一秒过去，等待的电流没有来，相反房子的小窗里送来了午饭。一开始谁都没心情吃，但到了晚上，房子的电闸仍然没有启动，侩子手好像忙于别的事情把他们忘了。”

“所以……他们就吃了？”

“是的，人总要饿的。吃完了以后，有一个人突然惨叫着死了，他被一把藏在饭食里的记忆金属刀片刺穿了喉咙，而其他人则没事。当天晚上，又有个人在走路的时候被一根细丝钢圈吊住了头壳，卷进排风扇削掉了头。

然后囚犯们发现整栋房子就是行刑工具，一瞬间的死亡太仁慈了，行刑者想让他们在寻常的生活中受尽恐惧和惴惴不安的痛苦而死。于是这些囚犯非常小心地过着日子，被一件件微不足道的小事杀死，最后剩下一男一女。

他们奇迹般的逃过了第十九、二十个杀机，然后……这幢房子就停止了杀戮，好像这里只有二十个死亡的诱因。而房子里生活的设施应有尽有，食物每天都会送进来，但他们从没见到过是什么人干的。这一男一女生下了一个后代，这个无辜的生命在处刑室里长大了。有一天，房子终于因为年久失修而塌了一面墙，他们看到了外面的蓝天和绿草，美景如画。但在他们欣喜若狂想要跑出去的时候，男人发现墙壁中间有红外线和切割激光，如果有人跑出去，激光就会把人切成碎片。

他们在断墙前站了很久，没有人说话。时间已经过去那么久，这激光很可能坏了，也有可能没有，并且激光只针对生命体起作用，没有任何东西能作为试验品。现在问题来了，如果你是这个无辜的孩子，往前跨一步，你可能拥有美好的世界，也有可能粉身碎骨；留在这里，日子也就这么过，外面未必比这儿更好，至少这里有免费吃喝和生活的一切物资。你会怎么做？”

 

“难道就不能干掉这面墙吗？”

“只是讨论一下你心中的念头而已。”

“噢……”薛帕德沉默着走了一会儿。“那得看我有多想出去。”

“如果你后悔了呢？”

“哈，安于现状还是不顾一切地冒险？想出去的人总会出去，人是无法改变的。”

“很多方法可以改变一个人，人类。”帕索特说，“比如，恐惧。”

“也会有很多意外改变一切，囚犯被激光带来的恐惧困住，也会被更大的危险——比如室内火灾逼得铤而走险。对于真心想出去的人来说，就算没有火灾，时间一长你会发现，什么都比不过你心里的那一个声音，它在每一个早晨，每一个夜晚问你：现在，是不是可以出去了？也许那会要了我的命，但是我现在他妈不在乎了。”

“人类……有趣的生物。”帕索特停在了一个巨大的数据矩阵前，兰德尔留下的资料数据对于能量体的他们来说，简直就是擎天的山峰，它由五个并列的数据库组成普洛仙信标的样子。“这就是你想要的东西了，人类，你想知道的一切都在这里。”

“谢了，我来拷贝这些。”薛帕德打开诺曼底船员们的内网，将数据上传到云服务器里，“关于你刚才讲的那个故事，兰德尔领主的答案是什么？”

“没有正确答案，人类。每一个答案都是对的。领主只是对贾维克大人说，你的答案就是你的命运，你的人生。”

“啊哦，说到兰德尔领主，你知道他失踪前在做什么吗？如果不问这问题贾维克会瞪死我。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

在飞船的另一间舱室中，盖拉斯接到了一个内部通讯，亮起的万用工具上薛帕德的脸直接出现在所有界面上方：【盖拉斯，我已经找到了舰长留下的资料。飞船的AI告诉我舰长最后的失踪和某个仪器有关，并且这东西就在飞船的某处。但这个AI似乎被人修改、删减过，销毁了兰德尔舰长正在研究的东西，所以这个仪器很有价值，现在我把它的位置更新到你们的万用工具上，最好找到它！】

“了解了，嘿，薛帕德，凯登没事吧？”

【他还好，在对面的电梯里，先和他会合。】

突锐人切换了频道，呼叫了凯登。

万用工具发出一阵嘶哑的电流噪音，呼叫成功却迟迟没有人接通，盖拉斯拍了拍万用工具，“嘿，收到了吗，凯登？”几秒钟过去，通讯对面还是没有回应。


	37. 36

“信号没有被屏蔽但是没有应答，这意味着什么？”盖拉斯让通讯保持呼叫，回过头来问柯利亚特。

“呃……没注意到？不，如果对方是阿兰科先生根本不会发生这种情况……”德雷尔人已经习惯了盖拉斯随时随地都可能开始的推理辅导课，他歪着头答道：“如果他需要安静他会掐断通讯，如果需要增援他会主动联系我们……都不是……万用工具有自动蓝牙，同样排除双手都腾不出来的情况。所以结论是，除非他正在方便，否则他有麻烦了。”

“很有天分。”盖拉斯点点头，他转向薛帕德的VI，“所以……？”

“所以，我再去找他一次，你们继续呼叫，向前推进。”薛帕德再次连入内部通讯，随着电波一起离开。但他仅仅消失了几秒钟，马上又回来了。

“这么快？”

“我在电梯外找到了他的万用工具，发射器被打断了，切面很整齐，冷兵器干的，他身上没有别的通讯设备我追踪不到他。”薛帕德很快说道，“我已经放出了扫描机兵，但是回馈需要时间。”

“不能扫描生物特征吗？”

“我…不是Edi。”

“唔……我知道下一次升级应该为你准备什么了。”盖拉斯端起枪，“好吧，大伙，向前推进找到电梯！把我们的午餐带上，希望这会让凯登想起来怎么拿枪！”

“好主意……如果他能在突锐人的食物手里活下来。”

他们出了舰长室，在通过了一小段直道之后又一面临时焊接的墙堵在了道路中间，这回突锐人不会再买账了。

“我觉得在我们把午饭送到公主手里之前最好先找个炸弹什么的，让我们把事情做得直接一些。”盖拉斯从随身的弹药包里抽出两枚感应地雷拿在手中翻看着，“两点一线永远是最好的路线。”

薛帕德把脑袋上方正飘着的，里面有穿着钢丝内衣和蛋糕裙、蹬着高跟鞋飞奔过来的凯登公主的泡泡捏掉：“有人说过你现在说话有点像克洛根人吗？”

“好吧，我想和莱克斯在一起突突突的经历让我学到了一些克洛根人的说话方式。”

“等等，你想在帝国的飞船上引爆炸弹？！”

“只是干掉一堵墙，贾维克。”盖拉斯把感应地雷黏在了墙上。

柯利亚特：“这面墙是最近封上的，所以它并不是普洛仙帝国的财产，我想你不会介意的。”

“只要……试着别引来又一次激光袭击，年轻人。”

“好的。”没有听到那句熟悉的“原始人”，德雷尔人高兴地说。

 

感应地雷预置的滴滴声愈发急促，所有人躲到了另一边墙后。突锐人在自己的万用工具上按了两下，紧接着轰然巨响把一大片墙皮掀过他们身边，咣当一声砸在柯利亚特脚边。他匆匆投去一瞥之后表情变得疑惑起来，又看了它一眼——这东西好像不应该出现在这里。

“这是……一片冰箱外壳？”

“什么？”贾维克跟着看过去，“冰箱是什么？”

所有人：“……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

几秒钟后普罗仙人端着粒子步枪率先跳进炸出来的墙洞里：“好吧，这个循环的厨子也不安分，他们要为破坏帝国飞船的设施付出代价！”

贾维克那身暗红色的盔甲很快被墙后的黑暗吞没，柯利亚特紧随其后，突锐人走在最后，他跨进墙洞以后，也像前两个人一样掩住了鼻子。

“圣灵啊！这儿到底出什么事了……”盖拉斯把氧气面罩拉了起来，他打开手电照亮了前方的一小块地方。墙洞后面肯定是原本的走廊，有人把过道用十分寒酸的材料封了起来，并且在临时墙的后面布置了防御工事。

走廊里静得像地狱，突击步枪的热能瞄准镜一片寂静，没有任何反应——没有人驻守这个防御工事，黑色的溅射状黏液凝固在掩体上、墙上和整个地面，一片狼藉。凑近以后这堆黑泥里依稀可辨几只手脚的断肢和脊椎骨骸，除此以外只有一些被打烂的机械体。如果说有什么地方与这里十分相似，那就只有薛帕德曾经进入过的收集者飞船，收集者曾经把各种抓到的人类残忍地撕碎以提取基因数据，然后再将用完的试验品随意丢弃。

盖拉斯用战靴的一侧拨弄几下，小声道，“看到这个你们想起什么了吗？”

贾维克：“看上去像一些被收割者转化的人，尸傀还有掠夺者……食人魔之类的……”

“普罗仙人是被这些逼得放弃这艘飞船的？这说不通，这些是这个循环里的生命，在上个循环里收割者还不会把我们的祖先放在眼里，更不会去转化他们。”

“腐烂程度也不符合，和这艘飞船比起来这些显然太新了。”

“事情有些奇怪，保持警惕，现在我们继续推进，看能不能发现什么。”盖拉斯松开稳着枪的左手点亮了万用工具，把指挥官放了出来，“来，让我们听听正确率10%的…薛帕德指挥官的意见，你有什么想法，薛帕德？”

光电组成的人刷新了一下，他模拟了一套盔甲，手里不知道从哪里抄出来一把散弹枪，“我没看出这有什么问题，人嘛，总是要死的，有死人是很自然的事。”

盖拉斯：“……”

“为什么不把重点放到谁干掉了这些尸傀上面呢？”薛帕德打量着四周，盖拉斯注意到他抬起头看着天花板的时候，上头的照明设施上爬过几丝闪电，然后整个走廊的灯都亮起来了。

瞬间的亮光让他们不自觉地抬起手遮住眼睛，戴着聚焦镜片的盖拉斯是头一个适应光线的，他被面前的景象震慑着，说不出话来。

整个区域——地板、墙都被这种黑色的肉泥填满了，先前看到的破碎肢体只不过是剩下的冰山一角。数量庞大的尸体堆成了山，也有十几个围在一起死去的。从那些黑色的淤泥里，依稀可辨这些尸体中包括了当今银河系的各个智慧种族被收割者转化之后变成的怪物，尸傀和掠夺者的数量比较多一些。

“真奇怪。”柯利亚特靠近离他们最近的尸群，他戴上手套直接扒开尸体身上的烂肉，观察它们的脸，“这些尸傀是被乱刀砍死的，死前还在搏斗。你们再看那边几个……”他离开这堆，小心移动脚步到旁边去，旁边一堆尸体围成了一圈，和前一堆不同的是，它们没有一具是完整的，“这里的又是……看上去是被炸弹炸的。”

“死法好像太多了。”盖拉斯也在尸堆中间移动，他又看到了几个排成一排被一块长型、锋利的金属片切掉了头的尸体，“这么多不同的死法集中在一起，不可能是第一现场……不，这是处决，有人以虐杀它们为乐。”

贾维克：“不得不说，在帝国，亵渎尸体取乐的人会被判处用同样的方法回报在他身上，这是暴行。”

又往前走了一段之后，薛帕德突然叫停了盖拉斯，突锐人疑惑地朝他看去。光影组成的人朝着一堆尸体歪了歪头，所有人都停了下来，然后他们都发现了原因，这一堆尸体似乎被人翻动过，有一处半凝固状态的肉泥上出现了空洞。盖拉斯端起枪瞄准那里，柯利亚特小心走过去查看起来。

“这是……看上去是个幸存者？”德雷尔人移开脚步，让其他人看清那里，在昏黄的灯光下，几个手印按在肉泥中，越爬越远。手印在持续了两米左右以后，改成了拖沓的脚印，它们一点点延伸去了走廊的另一端。

“这里有更多！”贾维克已经开始查看别的尸堆，这里到处都有从尸堆里爬出去的活死人。

“它们在修复自己。”薛帕德得出了结论，“事情超出了我们的计算，在没有后援的情况下面对不断复活的敌人并不明智，我们应该尽快撤离。”

“不，薛帕德。如果这些收割者的转化体真的可以修复自己，那么我们必须查清是怎么回事。”盖拉斯摇头道，“这很可能关系重大……”

“不是建议你放弃调查，但是我们需要资料和后援。坚决有效的行动是建立在足够的后援基础上的，你不能让我们的人冒这样的险……”

“那你自己呢？！！”盖拉斯吼出一句之后立刻扶着额头退后几步，“不，我是说……你的原型。”

“……”

“这一次，我不会放弃的。如果时间回到一年前，我绝对不会看着薛帕德一个人往前冲，这一年来我看着人们庆祝狂欢，从没觉得那和我有什么关系。很奇怪对么？现在看到了你，我终于知道那是为什么，对于诺曼底上的所有人来说，战争从未结束过！我们的时间停在了他送我们回诺曼底的时候，所以今天我会继续向前，柯利，贾维克，你们撤退吧。”

“我也不会离开，瓦卡利安先生，幽灵候选人也要承担一个真正的幽灵的职责，我必须查清这件事。”柯利亚特说。

“一个人走不安全。”贾维克耸耸肩。

薛帕德沉默着站了一会儿，如果他记得不错，这已经是第二个今天表现地冒进的人，凯登是第一个。

擎天反击战那一天，凯登和盖拉斯是最后跟随他冲向神堡的队友。早在今天进入这条船之前，凯登的态度还很谨慎，但是随着深入的过程，他渐渐变得坚持，在薛帕德提出停止行动的时候，他也拒绝了。贾维克和柯利亚特没有受到影响，因此他不认为这是因为飞船内部有什么东西在教化他们，唯一可能的原因……就是他自己出现在了这里。回来也许是个错误的决定。

“时间该继续往前走了，薛帕德。如果你是真正的薛帕德，你会明白的。”

薛帕德微微摇头。他不是一个真正的生命，没有了实体，他无法将外界正在发生的事情在大脑内部合成腺素，形成正常的情感，所有他现在的喜怒哀乐只能基于他生前的习惯性思维，他将不会从正在发生的事情上吸取经验教训从而让自己继续成长——他现在只能算半个薛帕德——半个时间同样停在一年前的薛帕德。

“盖拉斯，其实我……”

“地图已经扫描完了，但是这个看上去有些不对头！”贾维克突然说道，他抬起的万用工具上出现了新的地图，机兵扫描回来的物理脉冲图上较之刚才多出来很多东西，乍一看，似乎是很多骨瘦如柴的“人”正在慢慢朝他们所在的地方爬来。


	38. 37

冰冷和黑暗从四周逼近他们，轻微到不可查的悉悉索索的声音从四面八方包围过来，繁密的细微撼动着整个宏大的空间，像是无微不至的雨点笼罩着世界。

枯瘦的手指在金属管道里攀爬、干涸腐烂的声带在半合成体机械的带动下发出嘶哑的叫声、掀开各种路障的迟钝、拖沓的脚步声——它们渐渐汇聚，组成了黑暗中极具威胁性的示威。

盖拉斯将手指贴在嘴唇前，示意柯利亚特和贾维克安静下来一起注意周围的动静。他渐渐发现所有的声音挪动着、游移着，最终集中在了前方防御工事后面的一堵墙后——又一堵临时焊接的墙。

突锐人轻轻伸手调节着狙击聚焦镜上的能量开关，他的镜片经过改装，搭载了突击步枪上的热能扫描芯片，在正常功率中，他能看到烟雾中的个体，但是这种墙还不能穿透。所以他用安静的手势将模块的功率调到最高，在一片昏暗中，他看到墙后面出现了几个红外线扫描到的人影，佝偻着背时近时远，当他们离开墙超过一定距离，热能模块就扫描不到了。

盖拉斯无法计算墙后面到底有多少，因为那些人影都只会出现几秒钟，有的人就此消失，有的则突然出现在镜片中。

第一声指甲抠抓在薄墙上的尖利之声提醒了他，突锐人取出第二枚感应地雷抛了出去，圆形的扁平地雷吸附在了墙上。接着他做了个散开的手势，柯利亚特和贾维克各自找了个掩体蹲下——那里还有半个尸傀的头挂在掩体上瞪着他们，柯利亚特用手枪把它拨开了。

“准备好。”盖拉斯隐蔽好自己之后架上了狙击枪，在热能扫描镜片中，数量越来越多的“人”集中在了墙后，疯狂地撕扯着墙皮。狙击镜片的内置芯片通过闪烁红灯的方式告诉他能量正在飞速地消耗，如果不关闭热能扫描，聚焦功能也将失灵。

“后面的能量数量不太正常，它们不像是全部来攻击我们的。”薛帕德站在最左前方，VI的光源使他在黑暗的地方看起来很不自然，“隐蔽好，注意点射，保护好你们的动能盾和万用工具。”

“现在你不说‘不要误伤’了吗？”

“有我在，你就当这问题不存在吧。”

盖拉斯抬起狙击枪扣动扳机，一发穿甲弹打在了感应地雷上，墙皮顿时炸得粉碎，同时被炸到的还有几个黑漆漆的尸傀。他们浑身都是火星，嘶吼着从地上爬起来。

一时间大量的尸傀涌向了这段通道，他们的视觉第一时间都集中在了黑暗中发亮的VI身上，尸傀们扑向薛帕德，尖利的骨爪狂热地挥舞，全都穿透了他的虚影扑了个空。一时间尸傀们集中的站位给了盖拉斯他们第一个先机，突锐人将狙击枪留在原地，从肩上拔下突击步枪朝着它们扫射。

几千发细密的光粒子和热能子弹几乎练成了一条线，将第一波尸傀几乎轰成了灰，而很快墙后又冲出来第二批。尸傀的数量让人惊叹，这还不是麻烦事，在扫死了几十个尸傀之后，三个人的枪声以外还出现了另一种不同的枪声。

“掠夺者！”薛帕德在前方高喊，他挥动手臂的时候一股纯能量波朝前推出，瞬间扫翻了前方的两个突锐人的转化体，他们摔倒之后很快爬起来躲到了一堆石块后面。与此同时，两枚手雷从掠夺者手中抛出，落在贾维克身边，他不得不迅速翻身离开原地，寻找新的掩护，而此时他失去防护，敌人会抓住这个机会杀了他。几丝动能盾上的震动表明掠夺者的战术是奏效的，而双方都有耐心等待对方出现失误。

“见鬼，他们比原先聪明多了，难道收割者又进化了？”贾维克翻身躲进另一处掩体，他检查了自己的动能盾，盾牌能量正在慢慢充能。

“说不准！”

“注意后面！”薛帕德看着上方突然喊道。

突然天花板应声炸裂，三个黑影从上面坠下来落在盖拉斯身后。他迅速转身，那三个偷袭的尸傀已经抓住了他，但是那些锋利的骨爪仍然没能撕破他的护盾，突锐人的动能盾振动着，盾牌能量数值疯狂地翻动着，盖拉斯还来不及疑惑，一团紫色的能量从身后冲过来，它撞开他，同时也把三个尸傀轰上半空。

紫色的能量重新凝聚，组成了薛帕德VI的影像，他就站在那里，像过去一样。盖拉斯的突击步枪已经瞄准了空中的目标，一轮扫射将黑色的尸傀肢解在半空。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在飞船的另一头，一个尸傀嘶吼着从空中落下，狼狈不堪地摔在了墙上。凯登浑身被一层蓝色的火焰包裹着，异能的光辉将琥珀色的眼眸烧成了冰蓝，他扣动扳机，将尸傀的头打爆，黑色的血液溅了一地。

他来不及休息，立刻往旁边飞扑躲开了一条鞭子一般抽过来的软体触手，异能者在空中打出三枪，子弹在黑色的触手上爆出火花，并未伤到它。

他不知道这是什么，也不知道那一大群收割者的转化体怎么会冒出来的。他们简直无孔不入，从每一个转角后、每一个栅格后面钻出来。这还不是最要命的，他从来没见过那种躲在黑暗中像九头蛇一般的怪物，缠斗了那么久连对方的真面目都没看清。

墙和天花板在震动，普洛仙人飞船的建筑材料纷纷碎裂，它们不堪重负，被数十根黑鞭绞碎，又像章鱼又像机械的触手从四面八方钻下来，它们行动流畅迅捷极有章法，他不得不靠两次连续滚翻逃开又一轮攻击。

飞船的照明设施在那怪物新一轮的攻击中报销了，走廊里顿时一片黑暗。凯登的异能火焰成了黑暗中唯一的亮光，他自己难以立刻适应无光的环境，一瞬间的手足无措让一股劲风扑到他的面前，多年的战斗直觉救了他一次，他抬起手臂格挡。

他听到啪的一声，鞭子一般的触手将他抽飞，同时那怪物也被他异能屏障反击，蓝色的电光包裹着它，勾勒出它的形状来。凯登在落地之前举枪朝它射击，手枪冒出火光的一霎那却被另一根“鞭子”卷住，连着他的手腕一起被拖向前方。

他挣扎了几下，对方的力气极大速度很快，他挣不开手，只能拼命护住自己的头不被前方可能出现的障碍物砸到。然而前方的地板却不是平滑的，它似乎整个被砸碎了，粗糙的碎石和合金碎片摩擦得火花四溅，尽管受到盔甲的保护，他仍然感觉到金属摩擦带来的滚烫温度。

那东西在拖了他大概十几米后突然往下扎去，他很快陷到地板下面，他马上闭气，但坚硬的石块和碎砾带来的巨大压力瞬间将他肺叶里的空气全都挤压出去，即便如此那怪物还在把他往下拖，他无法呼吸，剧痛挤压着他的肺部，昏沉的大脑根本无法集中精力产生异能力场。

那可能只有几秒钟时间，但他缺觉得在底下钻了几个小时那么久。石块和合金碎块消失了，他被拖着从某个地方摔下来，直到身上一阵剧痛提醒他他已经掉到下一层的地面上了。

嗡嗡的响声从脑袋的一边翻滚着撞到另一边，凯登用尽全力仅仅能做到不让自己失去意识，他听到脚步声——双足直立生物的脚步声，有人从远处慢慢走过来，对方停在他身边，似乎在仔细看着他。

“就是他吗？”有个嘶哑的嗓音慢慢问道，尽管凯登的万用工具已经丢失，但他不靠翻译器听懂了——这个人说的是英语。

然后是一个说突锐语的人，凯登庆幸自己学过一些，他能听懂但说不好，因为突锐人的声带能发出人类做不到的声音，这个人回答道：“管他是谁，这里不再安全，这次是正规军。”

先前的人没有马上回答，他叹了口气，然后说：“放开他，嘉慕的毒素会弄死他。”

凯登感觉那根死死绞着他手腕的东西松开了，有一些温热的液体从手腕上流了下来，那里可能感染了什么毒素，他不清楚。

黑暗中嘶的一声亮起了一团光，凯登睁开眼睛，他认为自己在某种岩洞中，角落里亮着一盏老式油灯，它被放在一块石头上。灯火照亮了一顶绅士帽，帽檐上绑着的黄铜防风镜反射着火苗的跃动。帽子的主人坐在石头旁，披着一件破旧的黑色风衣，他能看见这个人仍然穿着人类的西服三件式，腰间别着一把双管散弹枪，那身蒸汽朋克打扮简直就是个从博物馆里逃出来的展品。

他看不到那人的脸——银白色的面具遮盖了他的半张脸，面具从鼻子以下被分割开，下半张脸被一张铁皮仔细沿着面部结构包起来，嘴里叼着烟斗，其余的只留下面具后两只发着光的眼睛。

“看什么，小子！”那人说。

凯登忍着晕眩，把自己从地上撑起来，刚爬到一半手臂忽然一麻又摔了下去，半边身体都在发麻。

“星联现在的人都是软蛋吗，连站着都不会了。”突锐人说。

“嘉慕的毒素可以让人麻痹。”博物馆展品说。

手腕被人抓住，凯登抬眼看见抓着他的人就挣扎着把手往回抽，半边无力的身体根本拗不过那家伙。他记得这个人，那张脸和面纹——就是刚才在电梯里偷袭他的人。

这个突锐人已经被收割者转化成了掠夺者，他还穿着身前传统式样的突锐人礼服，黑色的衣服早就在战火中被撕烂了，他用黑色的围巾包住眼睛以下的脸以掩饰一条狰狞的刀疤。除此以外，这个人找到了一件长风衣，可惜这件风衣也被撕成一条条的了，布料随着他的动作晃动的样子让他看起来像一只乌鸦。

这个掠夺者的武器从黑色的破布下露出来——两把军用匕首。

“他叫断刀。”博物馆展品介绍道，“你可以叫我老铁皮，或者老枪，都行，反正我每隔两个星期会换一次名字。”

断刀抽出匕首，一点都没犹豫，直接在凯登手腕上切了一个十字。凯登咬着牙没叫出来，他的手腕上立刻流出了黑色的血。

“自己吸掉，我们现在只会啃人了。”他啧啧嘴，展示了一下自己已经干涸的吞咽系统，扔下凯登回到墙边站着。

异能者仍然抬不起手来，他拖着手臂把手腕压在地上，俯身下去吸掉手腕上的血然后吐出去，直到血色转红才显得舒服一些，脑袋也清醒了不少。老铁皮看着他干这个，然后他指了指身边的石头。

“我知道你们这样的人……”凯登已经没法害怕了，这两个人刚才没要他的命，在接下去的几分钟也不会，“你们被称为……遗世者。”


	39. 38

遗世者这个称呼指的是那些被收割者转化的死者，在擎天大爆炸能量的影响下，他们成了半死者半合成体的存在，这些人仍然保留了身前的记忆和自由的意志。

这才是尴尬的地方，他们虽然恢复了神智，但是他们无法回到身前的亲人和朋友的身边。他们成了怪物，他们的手上沾满敌人和朋友的鲜血，游荡在世界上，不知何去何从。

议会已经注意到这些遗世者的人数非常庞大，但他们很难拿出有效的应对政策，只能出台一些临时方案，划出一些星球接纳这些遗世者。他们想过让遗世者作为一个新种族的方式重新回到这个银河的正常运转中，但是遗世者拒绝了，重新面对生前的朋友和亲人对他们来说是折磨。

活着的人因为憎恨和恐惧朝他们开枪，他们有的受不了不生不死的痛苦而自杀，更多的则选择远离人群，在偏僻的地方隐居起来。但是这个宇宙有时候出奇地小，活人和死人总有照面的时候，小规模的武装冲突时有发生。

 

“我对你们的……遭遇很同情，听着，”凯登再次从地上撑起来，这回好多了。他知道一个遭遇过如此多的磨难和折磨的群体在避无可避的情况下，一旦爆发与活人的矛盾，他们所表现出来的愤怒是很难想象的，“不管你们的处境有多……有多艰难……”

他抬起眼，老铁皮正在摆弄手里的方盒，那东西上有个黄铜天线，上帝啊，天线，这已经是两个世纪前的东西了，他用双手握着它，大拇指拧着上面的罗盘，仰着头眼巴巴地等着什么。

“我什么都不会告诉……”他想接着说，但在看到老铁皮吹着口哨看着一只黄铜小鸟从岩洞上面飞下来停在他的手掌上时，他闭了嘴。

老铁皮好像根本没听到他在这边说什么，他耐心地抚摸着那玩具，黄铜小鸟拍打着金属翅膀，转着小脑袋发出类似击打的叫声。他哑着嗓子哈哈一笑，解开衬衣露出半合成体的肚子——凯登猜测他原来的肚皮被什么炮弹轰出来一个大洞，这家伙居然拆了一只座钟塞到腹腔里——没错，就是到了准点会有一只小鸟出来唱歌的那种。

他把小鸟塞到它的小屋里去，然后他对着断刀干笑一声，“我们开始吧！”

凯登下意识往后挪了一步，然后他觉得自己有点傻，因为老铁皮从地上拿起来一个电大提琴放在身前，仅仅是这样还不算，他还在脖子上架了一支电子口琴。然后一支同样古老到可以进博物馆的弹拨爵士乐从提琴上飘了出来，老铁皮一边抖脚一边吹着口琴，忙得不亦乐乎。断刀手里拿了根细铁棍，像木头人一般在旁边等着。

他们两个完全沉浸在自娱自乐中，将凯登忘了个一干二净。

但为什么他们花了大力气把他拖来这里又把他丢在一边？凯登拖着半边行动不太利索的身体坐到岩洞旁边的石头上。开始打量其周围来。

探矿的支架撑起了这个岩洞，僵硬的泥土围堵着这里，这里以前曾是个矿坑，地上有半截架设矿车用的铁轨，它一直延伸到一大堆大块碎石下面。头顶上方有一块碎裂的黑色的合金板，这些遗世者不知道用了什么方法将飞船底部弄穿了，将这个矿洞作为自己藏身的据点。他们现在正在普罗仙人的飞船下方，但四周都被堵死了，他想出去的话可能只能从来的地方，也就是天花板上想办法。

老铁皮谈完了前奏，扯着嘶哑的嗓子唱起来。

快跑吧，宝贝，跑一整晚吧；

我说用你那可爱的超能力，飞向宇宙吧；

石头说放弃吧，你的脑袋没我硬；

快跑吧，宝贝，挖条新路吧；

你说你现在，连手都不利索；

外面还有条大章鱼会让你躺，欧耶；

哦宝贝宝贝可爱的异能男孩不要慌张虽然这里的人长得有些古怪，

至少我跑得不快力气不大还乐意唱歌；

哦宝贝宝贝我旁边这个突锐人是指挥官的铁杆，

他上个月还企图订购薛帕德咖啡杯结果失败了……

 

“对吗，伙计？”老铁皮问道。

断刀用手里的小铁棍在支架上敲了一下，发出叮的一声。“别再提这事。”他答道。

老铁皮接着唱，“噢噢噢~~宝贝宝贝可爱的异能男孩；

当你的同伴找到这个安乐小窝，我们就该跑路了；

相聚时间总是太短暂，也许你会发现我们并不只会咀嚼别人；

当你的同伴找到这个安乐小窝，也许你不介意我们用枪指着你的头，换个跑路的机会……”

 

凯登看到老铁皮一边噢噢噢一边扭屁股的时候几乎要崩溃了，他扶额道：“我不是哑巴，我可以谈判。”

“接得好。”老铁皮哑笑几声，“噢噢噢……”

“别再噢了！否则我会让你的提琴电荷过载……”

“啊哦，我劝你别马上用异能，如果你不想晚上头疼呕吐什么的。嘉慕的毒素现在更厉害了。”老铁皮终于不再唱了，他改成用大提琴拉出一首葬礼上的哀乐，“你是不是有什么问题想问？”

“有一大堆，你愿意回答？”

其实我只想睡一觉。凯登这么想。自从进了这艘飞船他已经持续使用异能几小时了，精神处于高度紧张状态的话他通常会饿得很快，以前的战斗比现在更艰难，但是有两个同伴在身边总好得多，更何况薛帕德从来不会让异能者持续战斗超过三个小时，他清楚疲劳作战会要了异能者的命。

说到薛帕德，不知道他的同伴跑到哪里了。凯登无奈地朝着上方瞄了一眼。

在他头顶上方的第二层地板上，一枚滚烫的热能弹夹在地上弹跳了两下，继而滚到一边去了。站在它旁边的突锐人拉开枪膛换入新的弹夹，合上了它。

“我看那是最后一个了。”盖拉斯把突击步枪对折后挂回背上。“有没有人受伤？”

“好得很。”贾维克走出了掩体，而柯利亚特坐在掩体后面耸耸肩，他手上没有武器，但他身边横七竖八地躺了一地折断脖子的尸傀和掠夺者。

“薛帕德，你的……呃，功能还好吧？”

“只要你们的万用工具和动能盾没事，我会像诺曼底一样生猛。”薛帕德的虚影穿过第二堵墙，他走进黑暗中缓缓地抬起头看着上方，天花板上的灯亮了。昏黄的灯光洒落，他轻声道，“你们来看看这个，我想……我们可能找到了……一封口信。”

盖拉斯跟着他跨过轰烂的墙皮，走进了第二个临时封闭的走廊隔断。他对着面前的景象沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢走了进去。

突锐人在破碎的地板旁绕行着，他的战靴跨过了几只不再动弹的脚，走到由差不多二十个尸傀的遗骸围成的圈中，可以看出他们临死前安静地靠在一起，每个人手里都拿着自己的武器，最后的子弹射穿了自己的脑袋。

几支快燃尽的防风蜡烛绕着遗骸围成的圈粘在地上，火苗微弱地跳动着，照亮了中央的一块平整的地面——那里放着一块数据PDA，在它的周围整齐地放着二十块狗牌。

盖拉斯拿起了数据PDA，它只存储了一份士官长的日记和一张照片。那是二十个地球联军的战士披着残破不堪的战甲站在伦敦的废墟中留下的合影，照片下方打着一行字：第831师第9小队。

没有更多了。

“如果我死后又活了还成了这样，我想我也不会有什么兴趣留下些别的什么话。”

“帮个忙吧……”薛帕德站在盖拉斯身边看着PDA，其实他根本不用站过去，只要解析一下PDA上的电波就能把数据拷出来看，不过他已经懒得纠正自己的类人行为了。

“我会把这些狗牌带回去的，薛帕德。”突锐人知道他要说什么，盖拉斯隔空拍了拍对方的肩，走进尸傀圈中收走全部的狗牌，将PDA拿起来，他最后的动作慢慢停止了，“这里是不是地图上存放共鸣碎片的位置？我想我们已经找到了。”

“从地图上来看，是的。”　　

走廊的一边通向地图上的资料室，里面并没有大堆大堆的储存器，普洛仙人安置在四周的只有高耸的能源储存器，没有别的设施，所有一切只为了维持中央控制台上共鸣碎片的能量。  
　　  
贾维克走进资料室降下控制台上的护盾，能量罩缓缓关闭，那中间的位置已经空了。  
　　  
“所以我们无法访问共鸣碎片的数据，有人捷足先登？”

“或者本来就没有。我刚才在这里拷贝了舰长留下的数据，但没有发现共鸣碎片。”

“嘘——”盖拉斯侧过头做了个噤声的手势，“你们听到什么了吗？”

“这是……”柯利亚特说，远处，一首隐约又模糊的乐曲在走廊中低徊着。“音乐？人类的音乐？……在…我们下面？”

“小声些，地面已经碎了，我们把这些搬开，别惊动下面。”


	40. 39

几分钟后，飞船的底层天花板松动了，一块已经碎裂的砖石被挪开，德雷尔人浑身被一层异能力场包裹着慢慢飘下来，他落地后立刻检查了周围，底层因为天花板被破坏，整个走廊沉浸在黑暗中。柯利亚特查看之后朝上面打手势示意一切安全，周围一个人或者死人都没有。

现在他们能够更清晰地听到音乐声了。在手电晃动的白光里，那些声音在走廊的甬道之间慢慢游荡着。

一个浑浊嘶哑的声音和着哀乐在这个地方显得异常阴森恐怖：“……第一天，谁都无法接受这个事实。我们试了所有能拿到的药剂，喝光了所有的酒，只希望第二天醒来这一切都是个噩梦。我们惴惴不安地等着天明。”

“第二天……我们预感噩梦永远都不会醒了，我们还记得自己是谁，但是身体中的机械在吱嘎作响，我们的皮肤和肌肉变成青白色，我们正在腐烂。我们砸掉了所有的镜子，看看自己的脸，就是这种怪物把我们的战友和亲人撕成了碎片而我们……现在就是这种怪物……”

“第四天……我的好朋友把自己和一箱炸弹绑在一起，就在我面前……还有好几个……也一起参与了。我能理解他们，好几次我也想这么干，但是我退缩了，没有这样的勇气，我感觉到了愤怒和恐惧，见鬼尸傀会有感情？还是只是我们？”

 

声音轻了下去，盖拉斯把突击步枪重新打开，沿着凹凸不平的地面往前走。他们拐了两个弯，进入了某种类似紧急疏散口的通道。正在此时，那个嘶哑的声音断断续续又出现了。

“……第六天…糟糕的一天，反击战结束以后，地面搜救部队发现了我们，我还认识其中几个。他们朝我们开枪射击……我们又死了五个人，其他的都逃了出来往北方走。我们……并不是不想一劳永逸地结束这一切，但是我不知道该怎么做，就这样死去或者活着有什么意义……我不知道。”

“第七天，我烂透了，我不知道该管身上掉下来的黑色液体叫尸油还是机油，哈……”

“第八天……我们在流亡途中找到了另外一些和我们一样的人，大多数是突锐人的转化体……我就这么认识了断刀……于是我们抛弃了原先的名字，还有制服，用‘醒来’以后看到的第一样东西给自己起名。你应该猜到了，断刀恢复意识以后，头一个看到了自己的军刀，已经断了。我身上带了一些铁皮，把脸封起来，眼不见为净……”

“第十二天，我们终于有了一个计划……离开地球，去一个绝对不会遇见故人的地方。于是我们偷了一艘飞船……有了通讯设施，我看了新闻，类似我们这样的人……有很多，他们管自己叫遗世者。我们被整个世界抛弃了，活人中有一些想帮我们但是他们看着我们的眼神……我想他们只是想一枪崩了我。”

“第二十天，我开始想到，我为什么要接受这样的命运？我没有做错任何事！为什么我们要像个罪人一样？是的，我……我不想死，从来就不想。”

“第二十五天，又有六个人自杀了，但是我做出了决定——我不想死，孩子，我不想死。断刀很有办法，我们把飞船开到了欧米茄，那里贫民区挤满了遗世者，我们买了两个火神机器人，遥控它们用我们原来的ID租了公寓，和街头的活人交谈，还买了些东西，瞧瞧我的大衣和帽子！啊，我们还买了酒。”

“第三十八天，我们不敢在欧米茄久住……通过质量中继器的时候我们想到大角星碰碰运气，也许这里的人比较少。就在这一天，我们发现中继器旁边飘着半条从没见过的飞船残骸……你肯定以为你能猜到以后的故事。”

“但是我告诉你，你绝对猜不到……我们也没想到……那些自杀的尸傀以及掠夺者，他们开始复活了！过程很漫长，也不是每个人都能这样，但这就是事实。我猜我们的身体有有机体的自生长功能和合成体的效率……你能想象那种感觉吗？看着自己越来越腐烂的身体一遍又一遍从地上爬起来，不管你前一次死得有多惨？”

“所以，我们开始在自己身上找乐子了……断头我们玩过，摔跤比赛我们以把对方的头拧下来为胜利，抱成一堆和炸弹跳舞？没问题。而我一点都没觉得这是什么过分的事，我开始感受不到情绪了。不，除了……我们始终记得一件事——到底是谁把我们变成这样的——这个人或者事物，我们恨它！仇恨是我们心中唯一拥有的力量，我们今天所受到的痛苦，定要百倍偿还！”  
“所以，在你们进来之前，我们本来打算玩牌的。”老铁皮的琴声停顿了，他指了指上面，“断刀建议我们换头玩，我说排练一场马戏团组曲，谁赢了就听谁的。另外，我坚持认为频繁地死掉复活不是个好主意，那会让我们的神智加速衰退，最终变成真正的行尸走肉……”

“你怂了。”断刀说，“如果我记得没错，人类还一直说吸烟有害健康，你还是带了二十多年的烟斗，重点是，它还没有杀死你，收割者抢先了。得了，就玩一次，像个男人一些！。”

“我才不想看到你的脑袋长在我的肩上！”

“你们简直像两个小孩子！”凯登无力地靠在墙上，撑着瞌睡的双眼道：“你们真的觉得一直留在这儿是好主意？”

“当然不是，亲爱的。我们是被困在这儿的难道你看不出来来吗，那些佣兵想打开这条船的门，我们可不喜欢被人发现，但除了攻击入侵者我们能有什么办法？”

几乎毫无预兆地，头顶的天花板轰然碎裂，异能的光芒冲出烟尘，在断刀身边开了一个大洞。

“所以你们把墙焊上了。”贾维克从天花板上跳下来，“还在我的祖先的飞船里乱搞破坏！”

“残骸，是残骸！”老铁皮抱紧了大提琴，“你要冷静一些！”

断刀：“抱错目标了，老兄。”

“哦对。”老铁皮放下琴，拔出散弹枪指着凯登，“这回你来说，我就知道你等这个很久了。”

“我不客气了。”断刀转头对着从天花板上下来的人说，“退后！！否则我们轰烂这个人的头！三十分钟内准备一艘飞船加满燃料！我们还要……”

凯登翻了个白眼，对着盖拉斯摇摇手腕，紧接着作出一个凶神恶煞的表情。突锐人立刻明白了他的用意，他启动了万用工具把薛帕德VI放了出来。

“好极了，我头一次见到能说话的收割者转化者。你们还需要什么？”薛帕德慢慢往前走，“还要一个无人打搅的客舱？林可酒？”

老铁皮：“子弹，很多子弹。很高兴见到你，偶像。”

“嘿，别再往前走了偶像，我们还知道怎么拿枪。”

“你们可以先开一枪，看能不能打破他的动能盾。”薛帕德不走了，他直接刷新在了凯登身边，“你还好吗，凯登？”

“不好，我快饿死了。”

“噢……情况很严重，喂，没人告诉过你们别站在一个饥饿的异能者，尤其这个人还是凯登·阿兰科身边吗？”薛帕德抬起一边的眉毛说，“我给你们三十秒时间，告诉我们共鸣碎片哪儿去了，我就把这个人弄走，怎么样？”

“人类现在都是这么谈判的吗？如果你想说服我投降就算了，突锐人不投降，死了也一样。”

“没人让你投降，你提出来的要求我们都答应了，有一艘飞船就在不远处可以来接我们，我们不会通知C-sec或者突锐人的议会，你们有的是时间决定去哪儿。只是这艘飞船上除了你们还有一些其他的船员，像是轮机长、驾驶员，还有我们几个。不是什么大不了的事，对吗？”

“所以，在你们进来之前，我们本来打算玩牌的。”老铁皮的琴声停顿了，他指了指上面，“断刀建议我们换头玩，我说排练一场马戏团组曲，谁赢了就听谁的。另外，我坚持认为频繁地死掉复活不是个好主意，那会让我们的神智加速衰退，最终变成真正的行尸走肉……”

“你怂了。”断刀说，“如果我记得没错，人类还一直说吸烟有害健康，你还是带了二十多年的烟斗，重点是，它还没有杀死你，收割者抢先了。得了，就玩一次，像个男人一些！。”

“我才不想看到你的脑袋长在我的肩上！”

“你们简直像两个小孩子！”凯登无力地靠在墙上，撑着瞌睡的双眼道：“你们真的觉得一直留在这儿是好主意？”

“当然不是，亲爱的。我们是被困在这儿的难道你看不出来来吗，那些佣兵想打开这条船的门，我们可不喜欢被人发现，但除了攻击入侵者我们能有什么办法？”

几乎毫无预兆地，头顶的天花板轰然碎裂，异能的光芒冲出烟尘，在断刀身边开了一个大洞。

“所以你们把墙焊上了。”贾维克从天花板上跳下来，“还在我的祖先的飞船里乱搞破坏！”

“残骸，是残骸！”老铁皮抱紧了大提琴，“你要冷静一些！”

断刀：“抱错目标了，老兄。”

“哦对。”老铁皮放下琴，拔出散弹枪指着凯登，“这回你来说，我就知道你等这个很久了。”

“我不客气了。”断刀转头对着从天花板上下来的人说，“退后！！否则我们轰烂这个人的头！三十分钟内准备一艘飞船加满燃料！我们还要……”

凯登翻了个白眼，对着盖拉斯摇摇手腕，紧接着作出一个凶神恶煞的表情。突锐人立刻明白了他的用意，他启动了万用工具把薛帕德VI放了出来。

“好极了，我头一次见到能说话的收割者转化者。你们还需要什么？”薛帕德慢慢往前走，“还要一个无人打搅的客舱？林可酒？”

老铁皮：“子弹，很多子弹。很高兴见到你，偶像。”

“嘿，别再往前走了偶像，我们还知道怎么拿枪。”

“你们可以先开一枪，看能不能打破他的动能盾。”薛帕德不走了，他直接刷新在了凯登身边，“你还好吗，凯登？”

“不好，我快饿死了。”

“噢……情况很严重，喂，没人告诉过你们别站在一个饥饿的异能者，尤其这个人还是凯登·阿兰科身边吗？”薛帕德抬起一边的眉毛说，“我给你们三十秒时间，告诉我们共鸣碎片哪儿去了，我就把这个人弄走，怎么样？”

“人类现在都是这么谈判的吗？如果你想说服我投降就算了，突锐人不投降，死了也一样。”

“没人让你投降，你提出来的要求我们都答应了，有一艘飞船就在不远处可以来接我们，我们不会通知C-sec或者突锐人的议会，你们有的是时间决定去哪儿。只是这艘飞船上除了你们还有一些其他的船员，像是轮机长、驾驶员，还有我们几个，反正只凭你们两个也开不了飞船。不是什么大不了的事，对吗？”

“你说什么？你是说你要带上他们吗，薛帕德？！”贾维克怒气冲冲地指出：“我就知道会有这么一天的！你的船上有过人类突锐人阿莎丽人克洛根人德雷尔人奎利人塞拉睿人，这些倒也算了，后来还有桀斯！还有AI！现在你终于把收割者装上了船！”

老铁皮：“不是收割者，是转化体……”

“我想知道还会有什么，雷克奈？”

“呃……事实上，”断刀嘶哑地低声道，“我们还有一个哈纳人……”

凯登睁大了眼睛：“一个哈纳？！！！”

“当然，收割者为了对付银河系转化了很多它们认为值得转化的目标，包括哈纳人，虽然它们在陆地上看起来像个气球，但是到了海中……一个哈纳的转化体简直是噩梦！否则你以为是谁把你拖到这里来的？”

“这儿是红松海峡，先生们，为什么不让那个哈纳人自由自在地回到海里？”

黑色的半合成体触须绕过顶棚上的碎石以及围堵着矿坑的泥土，盘踞在所有人的脚下，它滑行着，扭动着，八条触须如同牢笼一般笼罩住两个转化人。 然后一个空灵沙哑，不男不女的声音从天花板上传来：“在下拥有家人，在下不会离开。”

哈纳人海怪一般的阴影蔓延了整个矿洞，覆盖在所有人的身上。

“回去以后告诉Edi，看好我的鱼缸。”薛帕德面无表情地说。


	41. 40

两个小时后，BD-24在通往大角星质量中继器的畅通航路上平稳飞行。再过五个小时他们就可以见到新修建的巨大陀螺了，但这五小时要对付一次临时决策会议好像有点紧张。

薛帕德站在会议室的一头，他看见其他人注视他的目光了——那些惊讶的眼神更多的是因为这个VI不知为什么站在了指挥官习惯的位置，那里明明没有任何标识。但是没有人对此提出疑问，这不是大问题，会议室里有两个更大的问题要解决。

老铁皮和断刀穿着一身特制防护服坐在当中，他们身上散发着逼人的消毒水味，像两个大麻袋。这还不算最惊悚的。

詹姆斯盯着外面说：“老铁皮先生，你能说服你们的哈纳人从我们的玻璃墙上下来吗？”

老铁皮闻言抬起双眼——只见一张巨大的吸盘黏在玻璃墙上，八只触须张牙舞爪地扒满了一整面墙。

“嘉慕，从上面下来。”

“在下从这个姿势中找回了一些翱翔在大海中的感觉，在下感到很舒服。”哈纳人回答道。

“别再用你的菊花看我们，大章鱼。”断刀拔出了匕首，慢慢地舔了刀背一下。

哈纳人似乎瑟缩了一下，接着道：“正在温柔地关注着你们的是在下的嘴，在下没有叫菊花的东西……虽然在下的嘴和排泄系统的位置比较接近……这让人想起了哈纳诗人的佳作——在下就像花儿一般……”

“好吧，我后悔刚才说的话了。你们有什么要谈论的？”断刀掀了掀防护服，“还有这些衣服真的有必要吗？我们身上真的有会感染的病毒？收割者的转化是依靠……病毒？”

“这是例行程序，我们每次出勤回来都要消毒。”盖拉斯敲了敲桌子，“我觉得你们带上船的超量行李重量对这艘民用飞船造成的威胁超过了你们身上的任何病毒。”

“什么？这不叫超量，它们是我的生命！”老铁皮被冒犯一般站起来，“那是我所拥有的最美好的东西！”

塔莉：“我看出来了，他是个拥有文艺情节的怀旧主义者。”

“那是我的莎拉、美乐蒂、卡门、伊莎贝拉还有凯特！”

盖拉斯：“我也看出来了，这是个种马。”

断刀翻译道：“他的大提琴、口琴、爵士鼓、吉他还有小胖鸟。”

“你几乎把一个爵士乐队搬上来了！”

“我能添置一架钢琴吗？”

“不行。”

“噢……”老铁皮沮丧地说。

“还有你，断刀先生，你带了一个改装的火神机器人上来！”

“有…什么问题吗？”

“我想这家伙身上的武装可以放倒一个排。”

“难道每个诺曼底上的船员做不到？”

盖拉斯抬抬眉，“我没问题了。”

断刀点亮万用工具，将一个机器人叫了进来。白色的火神机甲经过改装，加强了手脚关节的强度，它走路的样子比原来的型号稳健很多。

“北极星，打个招呼。”断刀在工具上操作着。

“你们好，我叫北极星，生活辅助机器人，乐意为您效劳。”机器人脸上的屏幕亮着，声波的起伏在它脸上闪烁。

“我在擎天大爆炸之后购买了它，它并没有像其他机器人一样拥有自主自考模块，我猜它在大减价仓库里呆了很长时间。我可以启动它的自爆程序，如果这能让我们短暂的合作显得更有诚意。”

“我们还不用这种方法获得诚意。”盖拉斯抬手阻止了他，“我们听说了你的身手，你不用靠它战斗。”

“不是战斗。”老铁皮解释道：“我们开它出去买东西、和人交谈，以及办理各种手续。”

“谁会卖东西给我们？他们不是逃跑就是朝我们开枪，免费从商店里拿东西是很爽，但是从躺一地的店员身上跨过去？我嫌麻烦。”

“欧米茄的法制手续并不复杂，我们可以用它生活，从一个小监视器里。别担心，我们知道规矩。”

“什么规矩？”

“离活人远点，好好地呆在我们的坟墓里。”

 

“那么，我们是不是应该进入正题，共鸣碎片在哪儿？”

断刀和老铁皮对望了一眼，欲言又止。

“我知道这种眼神，不过我建议你们别试图隐瞒什么。秘密可以让人变得伟大，”薛帕德抱着手臂站在桌边，“也能把人杀死。”

“告诉我所有的事！”贾维克一巴掌拍在桌上，“搞清楚你们现在的处境，你们在我们的船上，这里的人……”

“随时可以杀了我们？”老铁皮慢慢地点起烟斗，“但是你真的认为我们的人质就只有这个早衰的傻小子？”

贾维克：“你什么意思？”

一直窝在椅子里打瞌睡的凯登再也忍不住了：“傻小子？”

“我们都有对方想要的东西。”断刀用万用工具将一张全息照片投射在空中，“你是普罗仙人，你来告诉我，飞船用大量能源支撑资料室里共鸣碎片的基座，但这东西为什么会需要能量？共鸣碎片是一本书，一片记录，一种记录普洛仙人记忆或文献的工具，不需要能量供给。为什么古代普罗仙人会把它放在那里？”

“这……这不可能……”贾维克走进想要看清断刀的图像，但后者只让图像出现了十秒钟就关了。

断刀：“资料室里只有这个，它被放置在‘共鸣碎片’的基座下方。你的同胞用所有的能源在维持这个机芯的运转，明白了吗？根本就没有共鸣碎片，我看到它的时候就觉得普洛仙人临时改造了基座，那只是个伪装。很有可能这才是他们放弃飞船的原因。现在，这东西在一个安全的地方，只有我知道。”

“你这个混蛋！我真想把你扔出气闸！”

“那就看看掠夺者在外太空能不能活。”断刀一副事不关己的样子。

盖拉斯悄悄看了一眼薛帕德，凯登扶着额头也瞟了他一眼，很快其他人也把注意力放在他身上了。

薛帕德仍旧不动声色，自从会议开始以来，他就一直沉默着看着光滑的桌面，很快，每个船员都收到了VI发来的加密信息：【我以前说过其实我恨谈判吗？】

所有人摇了摇头。

贾维克：“你们摇头干什么？”

【现在我说了。】

薛帕德清了清嗓子：“伙伴们，今天大家的打得都很好，现在解散。”

“什么？！指挥官，你不能……”

“我说，解散。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“我没看到这里有什么问题。我们不是在执行任何任务，只是一群散兵在赚一笔谁都没见过的大钱，我们今天冒了险，好在没人伤亡。不管你们想要什么，都和我的船员无关；你手里捏着什么筹码，我们也并不在乎。我们将在伊利姆停靠，想下船的人可以在那里下船。”薛帕德指了指气闸，“我们不会把谁扔出气闸，但我再说一次，我有底线。”

他逼视着前方，在他的视线中——在他的正前方那个无人的位置上，有个模糊的褐发男孩的倒影也在看着他，薛帕德缓慢而清晰地重申：“那就是，没有人能够伤害我的朋友。我们说清楚了吗？”

贾维克仔细地观察着他的表情，他四下环视了一眼：“很清楚，指挥官。”

“解散。”薛帕德失望地闭上眼，VI的光影数据转身消失了。


	42. 41

将从帕索特那里考来的数据同步去了几千光年外的Edi的主机后，薛帕德再一次坐在自己的船长室里，他已经做好了准备再和贝希摩斯再来一场夸空间跨种族的交谈。

距离他们到达质量中继器还有不到一小时，除了临时驾驶员科尔特斯还在神经紧绷调整航向以外，其他人都去盥洗更衣调整设备。在这段时间里没有人会进舰长室，如果贝希摩斯想要和他交谈，这是绝佳的机会——他得主动制造一个机会，否则鬼知道他什么时候会跳出来。

他注意到他的桌子上放着的棋盘，Edi准是为了保护他的遗物而把他桌上所有东西都从诺曼底上带了下来。上面的棋子有一半是黑玫瑰晶石打磨而成，而另一半是由全系光学技术放样而成。它是个来自欧米茄的艾丽娅·T·洛克的礼物，一个战利品。在他们联手放倒了一个瑟伯鲁斯军官以后，她把那个军官的棋盘打包送来了诺曼底。

他的手指顺着光学棋子的曲线滑下，棋子动了，它顺着他的动作移动和倾斜。这是他的能力，在能量的世界里他几乎无所不能，但棋盘上另外一半组成部分——物质，对他总是无动于衷，在大多数情况下。

当他开始尝试造成一次小功率的能量对撞移动一颗黑棋子的时候，舰长室的门移开了。他的头一个反应是贝希摩斯，但那家伙显然不需要移动门就可以进来，所以他回过了头。

没有贝希摩斯，凯登抱着一件干洗完的衣服走进了舰长室，他埋头走着，头发还是半湿的，衣服也已经换过，从他的脸颊微红的情况看来，薛帕德懊悔自己错过了一段春光。看来以后出勤归来他重点光顾的地方应该是男浴室才对，这是新身份带来的少数福利之一，现在指挥官的幽灵可以偷看船员洗澡了……呃，这听起来太糟糕了。

显然没有想到这房子里会有什么其他人。他打开了衣柜，除掉了干洗室的袋子，将一件N7的黑色卫衣放到挂钩上。

橱门关到一半的时候他改变了主意，重新打开了橱门让那件衣服照到屋里的亮光。凯登专注地看着它，他的手指从衣料中间穿过，握住一边的袖子滑下，把袖口干洗的标签拉掉。他握紧袖口发了会呆，好像他还能拉住某个人的手。

“穿上它让我看看。”

凯登猛地一抖，另一只手里拿的东西噼啪几声全都掉在了地上。他猛地回转身来，看见坐在沙发上的VI光影，嘴唇张合着咽下了到了嘴边的话。在那些L2的排异症状带来的幻觉中，就有这个场面。某一天他偶尔去薛帕德的舰长室，发现他突然出现在那里，好像战争从来没发生过一样。

“告诉我你不是我的幻觉……VI？”

“不是什么幻觉，我很确定我是……”

“是薛帕德指挥官，星联海军，哼？”

“千真万……”

“嗯哼，我听了很多遍了，所以，不用重复了。”

“不，我是说……”薛帕德看到凯登弯下腰去捡起纱布和医疗胶，一时间看得出了神忘了原本要说什么。

“你……是在盯着我的屁股看吗？”凯登无奈地叹道。

“好风景啊。”薛帕德轻笑两声，“以后你可以用舰长室的浴室。”

“我……这几天住在舰长室是有原因的，我的偏头痛不适宜……”

“我确信这间屋子的‘房东’很乐意你呆在这里，凯登。”

异能者敷衍着把医疗胶放到桌上去，他注意到桌上的相框——它被放在了私人终端旁边，里面每隔几十秒自动更换若干张照片，这些照片都拍得很仓促，但里面总能找到凯登的脸。照片里的凯登没现在那么多的白发，沉默的战士脸上也没有岁月的痕迹，那时候他还年轻，还能为了心中的信念驾驶着飞船无所畏惧飞向无尽宇宙。

“他什么时候拍的……”凯登拿起相框，看着三年前的自己，无奈地苦笑起来，“老铁皮是对的，我真是傻透了，我浪费了一年……我们本来应该能多一些时间的……说不定他现在就不会甩了我。”

“凯登！”

“别说了，我不想谈这个。”

忽然桌子旁的某个地方发出吱的一声，凯登想起什么来，他打开舰长书案的抽屉找出一袋仓鼠粮，将架子上的仓鼠笼子抱下来。

“嘿，瞧瞧这是谁？”他敲了敲笼子，太空仓鼠从仓鼠小窝里探出脑袋，怯生生地钻了出来。这小家伙平时不管他多努力也不会钻出笼子，可能是被薛帕德养的圆滚滚像个球一般移动不便。

除了今天，凯登觉得很感动。

小仓鼠的脖子里吊着一块合金饰物名牌，凯登拿到灯光下看仔细了，上面刻的字是——凯登二世。

凯登突然觉得不感动了。

“你好，二世。”他说。

小仓鼠抱着坚果不停往嘴里塞，直到腮帮子鼓成一个球，这才开始嚼起最前面的瓜子。

“呃……你不觉得它像你一样可爱吗？”薛帕德自豪地看着仓鼠，“嗨，小兄弟~”

“我知道他是什么意思，一天到晚不停的吃是我俩唯一的共同点。”凯登面无表情地说。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在公共活动区休息的船员们都瞪大了眼睛，目送凯登抱着一个盒子从舰长室跑出来不停地埋头猛走，指挥官的VI赶在他身后不停地做着思想工作。

“嘿，等等，你要带它去哪儿？”

“带我的子嗣去适合它的地方。”

“什么？……我们可以晚些再做这事，亲爱的，为什么你不去餐厅吃点东西呢，嗯？”

“什么事会比吃更重要？一个突然出现的子嗣当之无愧。”

“你为什么不把笼子放回去呢？你自己可以住舰长室的。”

“因为我发现了一个绝妙的地方。”凯登微笑着回过头来看着VI，亲亲拍了两下仓鼠笼子，“我觉得底层的气闸口很适合它。”

“让这孩子自己决定呆在哪儿吧！”

“我是祖先，我决定后代的命运。”凯登转身继续走。

“不等等！想想吧，它属于这儿！况且你们有呢么多共同点。”

“共同点？！”

“可不是么，哈哈……”

“很好笑？！”

“哈…哈…哈尼！”

“闭嘴，VI！”

诺曼底的船员们呆坐着看着一人一VI唧唧咕咕从过道的这边走到那边，餐厅末端的移门在凯登身后哗地合上，薛帕德在门板前愣了半秒钟，接着穿过墙去了。

“他刚才是不是叫凯登哈尼？”

“可能吧。”

所有人互望一眼，耸耸肩继续做自己的事。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

某间船员舱室里，凯登二世心满意足地躺在一盘鼠粮里，舒展着四肢努力让自己更像一个球。它的笼子放在一张柔软的被面上，再旁边则是凯登的枕头。

凯登一世靠在一面巨大的舷窗前，看着红移的宇宙慢慢地变化着它的光芒，而薛帕德则站在舷窗的另一边，等待着。

房间里的沉默又继续了一会儿，凯登刚才还听到飞船在报告到达质量中继器的时间，他记得好像还有六百万公里的，但刚才注意听了一遍最新的报告，只有不到两千公里了。

他抿了抿嘴唇，还是不知道该说什么，薛帕德此刻似乎显得太沉默了。

“唔……我不会真的扔它出去，你不用着急。”

他没有得到任何回答，舱室的自动门突然朝两边滑开，断刀带来的北极星一步一顿走了进来，它的手里还提着一罐医疗胶。

“我问断刀借来的。”薛帕德的声音从北极星的扬声器里发出来，他的VI与此同时消失了。“你把医疗胶忘在舰长室了，手腕过来。”

“嗯……”凯登再次神游天外，任由北极星托着解开无菌绷带。机器人取出医疗胶涂在十字刀口上，用手指挤压着两边的皮肤直到医疗胶开始拉紧伤口，形成止血层才放开。此时广播通知离中继器还剩一千五百公里。

“你的原型……他很讲究医疗胶的使用手法，他总喜欢压紧伤口让肌肉更加收拢一些，我早就跟他说过那都是医疗胶改进之前的事了。你和他挺像。”凯登收回手腕，北极星已经把他的手腕重新用无菌绷带绑好了。异能者慵懒地指了指仓鼠，“知道吗，这只仓鼠是大明星，薛帕德的仓鼠甚至拥有自己的动画电影。”

“真的？”

“它还在第341部《布拉斯托历险记》和第69部《追杀者联盟》中出演过……当然他们找了一只别的仓鼠来演它。”

“哇哦，看来会有不少粉丝。你们呢？”

“我们？听说艾柯人拍了不少关于诺曼底的电影。”

“哦，不……”

“友善而自信地说：我是薛帕德指挥官，星联海军，我将为德库纳而战！”

“好极了，先是沃勒人，然后是艾柯，星联这边怎么没拍？”

“我想他们正忙着叫停屡禁不止的薛帕德仿真机器人工场。”

“这些工厂都是非法的吗？”

“不，星联无权干涉别的种族的机构，根据幽灵的情报，这些机器人大多都内置改良VI芯片，它们和顾客的互动更加容易一些，近年来这些机器人的色情服务需求量明显大了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“哦？会是什么？”

“当后人记起你的时候，人们头一个想起来的是——薛帕德指挥官睡过的男人和女人的总数将覆盖半个银河系。哈克特上将也很头疼。”

“……”薛帕德的脸出现在了北极星面前的屏幕上，他看上去快崩溃了。

“你的表情真有趣，我其实是在开玩笑。”凯登忍不住笑出来，他走到床铺前坐了下来，“不会有半个银河系，顶多几亿人。”

“这根本不算安慰。”

【所有船员注意，】科尔特斯的声音出现在广播里：【我们即将进入质量中继器，民用飞船没有重力阻尼，你们可能会感到自己被装在木桶里被滚下山。所以从现在开始找个地方坐下来，我的朋友们，不要进食，不要把手脚伸出窗外……尤其是你维加……】

“真糟糕，我已经开始怀念诺曼底了！”

BD-24以计算好的角度驶向质量中继器上两个旋转的同心圆，中继器感受到了飞船的信号继而发射出一股能量缠结住它，当暗能量将BD-24拖入蓝色炫光的中心时，薛帕德差点被巨大的能量刺得关闭感知，质量效应力场拖着他，像个暴徒般抓着他的头撞向几千光年外的星系。见鬼，自己对能量太敏感了，他得习惯这个。

民用飞船没有诺曼底的稳定能力，凯登在通过中继器后也有点头晕，他叹息着躺了下来。

“躺一下会好受一点，我把这个还回去。”北极星站了起来，迈动发出液压声的腿脚走出去。

“嘿——”

机器人停在了门口，等待着。

异能者仰望着舷窗之外的星河，他慢慢抬起手背遮住眼睛。

“在我身边呆一会儿……”他说，”如果你愿意。”

机器人继续走了出去，而VI通过万用工具重新出现了，他回到了凯登的床铺旁席地坐了下来。

“一直愿意。”他答道。

“我想那个哈纳人的毒素……会让人类犯困。”

“你确定不需要去医疗舱？”

“不……我只需要……你在这儿。”他的声音沾染上了困意，沙哑慵懒的调子就像经历过十几小时的车轮战一样。

“睡一会儿，凯登。”他转过头看着他的爱人，凯登已经闭上眼睛不再说话，眼睑时不时地跳动。所以他用虚无的手掌覆盖住凯登的手，抬头望着舷窗外的星河，一起沉默。他不知道别的已经逝去的人是否会和他一样，也不知道死去的人应该去哪里，但是他现在所在的地方是他唯一想停留的地方。


	43. 42

虚无的数码图像覆盖着人类温暖真实的手掌，静脉搏动，将血液循环到全身。含氧的血液经由另一条血管进入小脑，它活跃地运转着，将一个梦境送到凯登眼前。

雪花从灰蒙的天空中落下，零星的白点慢慢放大，降落在黑色的手套中。

凯登站在积雪的断崖边，看着薛帕德站在他前方那堆飞船残骸旁，拉开合金板、整理电路，他一直在翻找什么。有时候他会捡起某样亮晶晶的小东西，仔细分辨，然后扔了它。

板件翻撞的声音难以穿透空气进到他的头盔里，只有干冷的风穿过嶙峋的飞船支架，呜咽在船舱之间。薛帕德重新站起来，向前方的下一个目标走去。

“你已经在那里找了很久了，你到底在找什么？”凯登朝他迈动脚步，积雪在他的靴子下发出吱吱声，无论他走得多快，或是奔跑，似乎都无法拉近彼此的距离。

“回答我，薛帕德！我要你看着我！”不管他做什么，薛帕德似乎都听不到，也看不到他。凯登懊恼地踢了一脚积雪，白色的雪花纷扬着起舞、平息。

于是他跟着他走，冷亮的恒星从银白的地平线后晕染出淡蓝色，雪原中两行脚印蜿蜒着延伸向远方。

“在哪里……到底在哪里？”薛帕德破碎的自言自语顺着风的呜咽飘进他的耳朵，凯登已经不想再大喊大叫了，反正他永远不会听见。

“我就在这儿，如果你需要帮忙，只要让我知道……”凯登咕哝着走过一排战舰残骸，他注意到有一个小东西在反射的光。

那是一块船员的狗牌——在第一架诺曼底SSR被击毁的时候，很多人没能跑到逃生舱。仿佛他们是诺曼底的一部分，是从生者的世界剥离出去的碎片，现在薛帕德要把所有遗失的东西全都找回来。

凯登俯下身去摸索积雪中的狗牌，手指收紧的时候他想起来了——这里他曾经梦到过。每次都一样，薛帕德总是在找什么……也许他能找到他正在寻觅的东西，这样薛帕德也许能意识到他的存在？

他的手指摸到了一块金属，用力一扯却发现它的链条被深深埋在雪中。凯登继续往上拉，链子被拉了上来，它深埋在雪下的部分沾上了血迹。

“…我…必须找回来……可是会在哪里？”薛帕德自言自语道，他的手里已经攥着一打狗牌，金属在风中打着转折射出光来。

凯登把狗牌扔到一边，双手抓进雪地里往下挖，平整的雪皱曲起来，鲜红的血从地底渗透上来，像是一朵洁白的花从导管中汲取鲜红的汁液，慢慢渗透到花瓣里。他刨掉一层又一层肮脏、白红相间的冰渣，他的动作失去了准确性，冰雪的温度冻僵了她的手，他没有注意到自己的动作是多么局促慌乱。

“薛……薛帕德……”冰冷的空气压紧了他的气管，他的声音难以传出咽喉，他用力讲话，却连自己也难以听清，“你……要来看看……这个……”

浮在上方的冰雪被刨掉了一大片，在大约半尺深的雪下，一块布料露了出来。绿色与褐色相间的布料，摸上去像是羊毛衬衣的料子。隐约的红色从布料下边慢慢渗透上来，将原来的颜色掩盖。

他认识这块布。

他记得第一次看到它的时候，踮起脚尖也只能够到穿着它的人的腰。就是这个年纪。

那天他被抱进一个白色的房间，隔着玻璃窗看到穿着它的人，那人背对着他，正和医生讲话。他听到他在说：我需要你说实话，这个手术到底有什么后遗症！………无法确认？什么意思，为什么不让我见他！……异能者？这不可能！我的儿子他再正常不过了……

凯登在玻璃窗的这一边拼命敲打着，他死死盯着那件绿褐格子的衣服不停尖叫和哭闹，而外面的人好像什么都听不到。然后医生把那个男人拉走了。

这件衣服带来的回忆也不尽是不愉快的，当凯登到了很轻松就能看到穿这衣服的男人肩膀的时候，他们也曾经在温哥华的老家壁炉旁聊天，窗外正飘着小雪。

——为什么我们赶上了一个既要和外星人交火又要和怪兽搏斗的时代？

——专心收拾行李，Kai。别丢三落四的，异能者在别人眼里够古怪了。

——哦。

——学校的推荐信带了吗？

——那东西早就发到我的指挥官手里了，一等哨兵异能者，他们就缺这个，别担心，爸。

——哼，说得好听，我就觉得有问题。看那些电影里，头一个死的不明不白的都是放哨的，而且我听说你的指挥官是个先锋。

——好像是。

——看，这就是问题。先锋和哨兵最后总有“问题”。

——别瞎猜了，我要赶飞机去了，还有，哨兵异能者不是放哨的。

——哼。

——好好照顾妈，我会在感恩节前回来。

——喂！

——还有什么……

——活着回来，傻小子！

到了感恩节，他没有回去。谁叫某个叫萨伦的突锐人叫了一大群桀斯来攻击他们呢。等到他再次拥有假期的时候，家乡其他的苹果树都结了果子，除了他们家的那几棵。母亲写过信给他，但是他始终没有勇气让家里人看到自己现在的状态。

那个憧憬着在宇宙中施展天分的傻小子不见了——当他爬出救生舱的时候，Joker带来的消息几乎让他承受不住，孕育着灿烂星辰的宇宙吞没了他最重要的人的生命，而他连最后一面都没见到。

接下去的时间都糟糕透顶，巨大的外星侵略者入侵地球，这怎么听都是科幻小说的情节，可它真实的发生了。

关于拥有那件绿褐色衬衣的人的消息只有一通电话，母亲打来的。

——Kai……宝贝，我不知道怎么说这事。你爸他……他的队伍，全都MIA……

血迹慢慢渗透了整块布料，凯登的手颤抖着扒开积雪，大片的积雪突然塌陷下去，紧接着有什么东西从下面蹿出来——那是一只青黑的手掌突然攥住了他的胳膊！

凯登大叫着醒过来，船员的舱室里一个人都没有，装着小仓鼠的盒子还放在他的枕头边，窗外银河仍然静寂无声。

他从床铺上翻身起来，胡乱擦了一把汗湿的脸，那些眼角的干涩痕迹被轻易抹去了。

对诺曼底船员舱室的情况太过熟悉，以前他闭着眼睛也能走出去，这种习惯给他带来不小的麻烦，具体表现在他被BD-24的墙角狠狠地绊了。一个悬挂式灭火机掉了下来，他连忙去扶的时候撞倒了另外一台计算机终端。

东西哗啦啦散了一地，他站在墙边看着一地狼藉，思考着到底是用异能往墙上再扔点东西还是大哭一场。最后他慢慢蹲下去把所有东西收拾回原位，安抚好受惊的凯登二世，想看看飞船位置的时候一摸手臂发现万用工具还没有去领新的。

莉亚娜曾经带来几套经过她改良的万用工具丢在盖拉斯这里，仿佛是证明了旧的不去新的不来这个道理，是时候更新换代了。

 

舱室的移门朝两边滑开，凯登愣了一下没踏出去。只见走廊里杵着一台移动式盥洗设备。它像个霸道的土匪一样拦住他的去路，他往左，它也移动滑轮往左，他往右，它也往右。

凯登眯起眼敲了敲机器，却不料这东西张开拘束臂就钳住了他。这种原本为了卧床不起的病人设计的稳定器材突然发起了疯，一块脸托凌空飞来喀嚓一声锁住他的脸。他刚吃痛地叫了一声，马上有一根席欣430号牙刷捅进他的嘴里，嗡的一声开始清理他的牙。

还没等他闹明白这是怎么回事，刮脸的泡沫从一根竖起来的喷气口飞出，糊了他一脸。紧接着两把仿真人动作的刀片互相交错着朝他的脸削过来。为了避免动脉被割断造成大出血他只能不动，两把凶器飞舞着做掉了他的胡子，功成身退。

凯登好不容易从盥洗设备上逃下来，没跑几步紧接着看到狭小的公共餐厅里那台指示灯亮起的咖啡机，舱门一开一合好像是什么怪物在笑，门里面好像有一杯刚沏好的咖啡之类的东西。这咖啡机底下的活动支架慢慢自行移动，将咖啡机转到他的正面。

”咖啡？不，谢谢……我宁可自己来……”

【客户不满意早餐服务…】预置的合成女声响起来，【启动不合作预案。】

“等……等一下！”凯登刚抬手阻止咖啡机，不料旁边的自动烤架也自己动起来，唰得一声亮出四支烤架，每支上都插着培根。

【温哥华人最无法拒绝的食品——培根，请尽情享用。】四支烤架挥舞得如同利剑般，以一种下一面就要把他也叉上去烤的架势朝他扑来。凯登一低头，躲开一块飞出来的培根，这块肉扑在他身后正在煎的铁板荷包蛋上，这回自动煎蛋器也活起来了。

【客户逃跑中……启动追击方案！】

“……这到底是怎么回事？！”凯登慌忙东躲西藏，“什么叫追击方案！”

忽然一大坨阴影迎面截击拦住去路，高大的烤面包机启动了质量效应轮盘追上来，它从面包弹出架上抬起两片烤好的吐司，光这样也到算了，它居然把面包弹到了他脸上。

根本不用想，这船上只有一个家伙会干这事！

凯登抓住烤面包机大喊：“住手，薛帕德！是你吧！是你干的吧？！”

仿佛是为了回答他，烤面包机将存着的十多片吐司像迫击炮一样喷到他脸上……


	44. 43

会议室的移门刷得打开，站在会议桌边陷入神经紧绷状态的断刀、贾维克以及薛帕德的VI抬头严肃地看着冲进来以后马上关门并且靠在门上大喘气的凯登。

“怎么了？”老铁皮坐在一边问道。

凯登眨眨眼，他的脑门上还挂着半条培根，好像和什么大战了一番，“薛帕德，你是不是对厨房做了什么手脚？”

“看来你不是很喜欢？”

“喜欢？这厨房和厕所好像想杀了我！”

薛帕德愣了一会，他转过头对老铁皮说，“我告诉过你你的改造方案是错的。”

“我没看出有什么问题！”

“其实，我也没有……活人总是要求多。”薛帕德严肃地思考后说。

“呃……你们简直是……”凯登翻了个白眼，决定再也不在这儿浪费一秒钟，他摔门而出，没过几秒钟就缩了回来。“第二位人类幽灵探员决定参与你们的会议，直到厨房里的追击方案取消。”他说。

断刀拧起黑亮的眉头，他刚想说什么就被老铁皮抬手阻止了。尽管已经是转化体，断刀看着他的朋友，就好像看到了一个明知是陷阱却为了中间的食物而失去了第二条腿的老狗。

“我们刚才说到……我们不应该把其余那些人留在普洛仙的飞船上，”老铁皮移动着下巴上的铁片说道，“会有麻烦，如果被人看到他们可不太妙，我们都是落难者，一起逃亡了那么久……我是说总不能这么抛下他们自己离开……”

“别傻了，他们把自己搞得太过分了，复活了太多次，太快，他们的神经系统已经彻底坏死了，也就是说……他们已经疯了，老兄。”断刀小心擦拭着自己的匕首，漫不经心地查看着，“再说，你怎么知道，彻底的死亡不是他们想要的呢？”

“不仅仅是这个问题，我不想让遗世者在引起任何关注，我们应该被遗忘。”

“他们会的。我们的人数有限，没有生育能力，当最后一个人化为尘土了，他们就会真正地遗忘我们。迟早。”

“往好的一面看，遗世者已经引起了关注——视线、新闻、难题，随便什么。”薛帕德说，“如果剩下的转化者中间还有没有发疯的，人们反倒不敢轻举妄动，议会显然还没有针对反复杀死一种会复活的生物而立法。”

“你在建议什么？”

“低调些。我们用飞船带你们去伊利姆，只要有钱在那里没有办不到的事，断刀先生可以发挥他的天赋，你们可以在那里过得不错。而你们——把原本藏在资料室的机器交给我们。”

“不不，别是伊利姆，我宁愿去欧米茄，那里的人活得更真实些。”

断刀打断了他：“问题是，那个机器的价值远大于一次顺风飞船，VI。我们还指望……靠它逃过下一次正规军的追杀呢。”

“想要加码，是吗？”薛帕德从他脸上读到了自己需要的东西，“很抱歉，回答仍然是不。这未知的风险不幸压到了我的底线。”

“明白了。”断刀点了点头，“但老铁皮不喜欢伊利姆，这是个大问题，你们能不能屈尊绕一下道，在欧米茄放下我们，我愿意将那个机器所记录的一小部分知识作为交换。”

老铁皮瞥了一眼同伴，他显得有些犹豫，但终究没说什么。

薛帕德：“贾维克，你怎么说？”

“我相信你的判断，指挥官。”

正在旁听的凯登再也忍不住了：“等等贾维克，你一向厌恶人工智能，怎么会认同这个VI？”

“厌恶不是对待敌人该有的态度，我并不厌恶。”贾维克慢慢说道，四个黄金眼打量着凯登，他短暂地迟疑了几秒钟，“在我的循环里，机器是敌人，时至今日，事情已经完全不同了，我们都需要时间来接受这个事实。你在怀疑什么，人类？”

“我没有……怀疑什么。但是一个人不可能平白无故改变，可能这个VI是被人操纵来与你达成某种共识……”

贾维克冷笑，“那么你认为什么是最奇怪的？我不再想杀死任何机器？我看上去对这个VI表示出不同寻常的友善？还是……其实是你自己觉得这个VI有点特别？”

“不！”凯登显得无措起来，他摇摇头后退了，“不是的……我不知道……”

“听着，人类。”贾维克立刻逼近一步，“如果你想要寻找答案，问你自己吧。这答案只有你自己知道。”他说完转身看着薛帕德，两对黄金眼已经很明显的说出了“你自己来处理这事”的潜台词。

“当我们停靠在欧米茄，我会让你们知道的。”薛帕德对两个转化者点点头，“还有什么问题想问？”

“没有了，暂时。等你的消息。”

老铁皮和断刀离开以后，凯登无声叹息着，“我该回去了。”

“别。我们谈谈。”

“我不认为有这必要。”

“当然有必要，因为你……你是幽灵探员，我们接下去的行动将取决于你的判断和船员们的协商，我所说的只是建议而已，是时候把大家叫过来了，Edi刚刚把诺曼底维修的预算发到了我这里。”

“预算？嗯……好吧。我把盖拉斯他们叫来。”

心不在焉地发了几行信息到盖拉斯的通讯系统里，凯登发现自己很难拒绝这个VI，他所说的话总有种诡异的说服力，如果将这解释为VI融合了诺曼底上Edi的主机还说得通，但是不久的将来人工智能如果都像他一样的话……呃，最好不是这样。

消息发出去之后不过五分钟，狭小的会议室门外传来一声惨叫，移门拉开，詹姆斯脑门上同样盖了一片培根出现在门外。

他说：“见鬼了，厨房想要谋杀我！嗨，loco~！”

然后突锐人忽然推开他冲了进来，“圣灵啊，烤箱居然向我投掷左旋基因的食物，这是暴行！”  
接着是科尔特斯，他手里拿着一份培根煎蛋卷，从容不迫地走进来。他说：“厨房自己做饭了，真是好消息啊。我把飞船调到自动飞行状态了，在到达伊利姆前我们还有一会儿空闲。”

“塔莉呢？”

【我觉得我还是呆在轮机室里比较安全。】塔莉在通讯频道嚷嚷着。【这儿有外网，有我可爱的终端，噢，等等，神秘学研究会的会长回复我了，看来我们的入场券有希望了，来吧来吧，嘿嘿……】

“好吧，你继续加油。”薛帕德说，“我现在把Edi接进来，她有一些关于诺曼底的维修费的预算，坐稳，士兵们，听了以后别从椅子上摔下来。”

Edi在通讯中说道：【我们已经在伊利姆转了几天，诺曼底现在停在新建的蓝湾港口，这儿的负责人是T·苏尼博士的旧识费伦，他承诺将保守这个秘密，鉴于他对影子经纪人的忠诚我们认为他可以信任。我们还已经做出了初步的预算，诺曼底毁损最严重的是她的隐形飞行系统以及零素对撞式能量炉，想让她变回原本的那个诺曼底，在不依靠外界帮助的情况下，我们将花费27亿星币；而换上普通战舰的推进系统，仅仅维持正常运转的话我们可以在500万星币之内搞定。】

詹姆斯：“你开玩笑吗？”

【我没在这里加入什么幽默感，噢……你是被这数字吓到了。】

盖拉斯：“如果我们找到生产部件的厂商呢？”

【那样的话，我们只需支付原料和安装费用了，前提是那些厂商没有被收割者炸上天。另外，莉亚娜从伊利姆发出通讯请求，我相信她已经看到了你发过去的普洛仙数据。】

“接进来吧。”

不管这世界是风平浪静还是忙着打仗，莉亚娜的名字意味着理智与科学，意味着靠谱和救星。所以当那个阿莎丽人的全息通讯出现在会议桌前的时候所有人都松了口气。

“万能的影子经纪人，你觉得我们带出来的数据值多少钱？”

【女神啊，你们简直是捡到了神的笔记！啊，我从昨天开始就没合过眼！】莉亚娜拿着数据板激动地在摄像头前面来来回回走着，【里面记载着那个普洛仙学者一生的心血，他记录了一种叫做天行者的外星人科技，他们的技术比普罗仙人的更加富有想象力，尽管在这个循环中很多原料都已经绝迹，但是设计的理念仍然比目前收割者共享出来的更强大。如果……如果我们能够耐心等待机会，假以时日，我们甚至可以在银河系中创造出一个庞大的帝国——但是在急着用钱的现在，我们不得不出售一些外围技术——我管它叫‘天行者恒动对撞粒子技术’，那是难以想象的强大能量增幅装置。】

“卖给谁？”

【擎天反击战之后，整个银河系的势力都在重新划分，任何资源都非常关键。我们可以将一部分技术卖给自由佣兵和海盗，然后我会放出假消息以及派遣出我的探员挑唆佣兵团之间的内讧，当混殃及极议会种族，或者争斗双方两败俱伤的时候，我们再将另一部分技术卖给议会种族。在维持局势平衡的同时，装满诺曼底的储蓄罐。当然，我们不一定要这么干，如果我们的技术能直接换取新部件的话，当然是最好的选择。】她喘了口气继续道：【噢……薛帕德，影子经纪人的全部存款早就在一年前换成了元素矿石送上擎天炉了，我恐怕我们这次要白手起家。费伦已经替我们搞定了第一笔贷款，诺曼底会很快拥有新型号的船舱装修，为了感谢薛帕德以前救过他的命，他很机灵，嘴很严，我们可以信任他。】

“别着急，莉亚娜，我们会做到的，幸好这次没有巨大的外星怪物追在我们身后，就算没有了超光速引擎和隐形系统，我们也可以在银河系慢慢找齐我们要的东西。我们可以先恢复诺曼底普通飞船的功能，算上BD-24我们就能拥有两架可以使用的飞船。买现成的发动机固然贵，如果招募一些科学家和工程师按照原图纸重新造的话……”

【我们的花费将大大降低。】

“我的幽灵权限可以搞到诺曼底的蓝图。”凯登说，“只要让兵工厂的人管住自己的嘴就行。”

【不 ，你要从与诺曼底有关的事件中脱身出来，议会已经盯上你了，哈克特上将为此一直顶着压力，他这个临时人类大使可是个硬骨头，加上突锐人的大统领和他交情不错，目前已经把议会的注意力分散到别的地方去了，我们只要低调……】

“抱歉……”

【别这么说，我们都会做和你一样的事，或许更夸张一点。】莉亚娜突然想到了什么，【对了，江腾霞小姐早些时候找过我，问我有什么需要帮忙，我想她可以搞定蓝图，但是在她动手的时候，你得用你的权限掩护她，凯登。另外，为了方便联络，重新激活薛帕德的邮箱很有必要，我会怂恿人类的议员们提出这一请求，作为人类唯一的幽灵探员，你是最适合批准申请的人，凯登，我相信哈克特上将会保密的。】

“没问题，还有，以后记得提醒我别惹你。”

【哈哈，你变得有幽默感了。】莉亚娜低声笑道，【继续我们前一个话题，关于普洛仙人的数据，除了我们提取出来的以外，我发现他们一直在研究灵魂能量的规律，简直是一群疯子，他们想要成功地使自己的肉体量子化，甚至找到死者脱离肉体的灵魂，并且真的研制出了不规则射电追踪装置和虫洞稳定器！】

“呃………………”

【你不用现在就搞懂这些理论，薛帕德。】莉亚娜在数据板上点了几下，唤出一个装置的蓝图，它看上去像是个连接着圆形球舱的热辐射装置，看上去是她从普洛仙数据里面扒下来的，【关键的一点是：那位普洛仙学者曾经找到了这个不规则射电追踪装置的雏形，当然，只是试做机。这个装置就保存在那艘飞船里，你们见到过吗？】

会议室里的人面面相觑——那个飞船资料室里储存共融碎片的地方极有可能就是藏着试做机的地点，如果断刀拿走的就是它的话……

塔莉突然插嘴道：【如果我们发表一篇关于这个试做机的文章，第二次天行者峰会很可能会邀请我们，我也想知道追踪灵魂有没有可行性……唔，就算不邀请，我们也能想办法混进去。】

詹姆斯苦笑一声：“难道我们还能真的把我们的朋友找回来？噢等等，先别回答，别给我希望。”

【比起这个飘渺无形的推论，有个更迫切和现实的问题，我已经打听到下一次峰会的地点了，你不会喜欢那儿的。】莉亚娜说。

“尽管说来听听。”

【欧米茄空间站下层市场区，现在那里挤满了遗世者。】

 

\--------------------------关于空间站的描述摘自官方小说《升天》----------------------------

BD-24释放出一股淡蓝色的负能量脉冲，缓缓驶入欧米茄空间站。

欧米茄是一座坐落在终结点恒星系深处的巨型空间站，和已知的银河系中的任何设施都不一样。空间站围绕一颗巨大、不规则的小行星残骸被建造出来，小行星的核心富含的重金属矿藏几乎被挖空，这些矿藏用来建设覆盖小行星每一寸表面的建筑群落。空间站的真实的年代已经不可考，虽然每个人都认为它在普洛仙人消失之前就已经建好。不过，普洛仙人神秘地消失后谁是第一个在这里定居下来的种族，大家的看法却不一致。

空间站漫长的历史上，曾有几个族群主张这里归自己所有，不过没有谁在这里实际控制时间能超过几年。现在这里是神堡世界中不受欢迎的人的聚集地，也是这些人恒星际商务活动的中继站。这些不受欢迎的人主要是巴塔瑞和塞拉睿人的里瑟尼支系，还有雇佣兵、奴隶主、刺客和各个种族的逃犯。

虽然在这里占据地盘的种族之间偶尔也会爆发战争，不过欧米茄现在却是终结点恒星系事实上的首府。有的派系在空间站上已经盘踞了几百年，每个新来的种族都在空间站的外面建立自己的建筑，以符合自己的需要。

他们的努力将欧米茄变成了一个巨型的漂浮城市，这座城市分割成若干独立的街区，每个街区都有自己极不着调的建筑和随心所欲的设计。从远处看，空间站的外延极不协调，甚至一点也不平衡。小行星上的主接点中心向各个方向伸出长长的胳膊，而胳膊上又延展出奇形怪状的枝节。各个街区中，建筑看起来随意搭建，没有任何目的和规划，街道七扭八拐，在最意想不到的地方转个弯，有时候绕着绕着就转回去了，形成一个让人恼火的死巷子。甚至空间站的居民也会很快迷路，或者晕头转向，对新来的人来说，这里让人完全摸不着头脑。

空间站到处都是各种种族，没完没了，甚至人类在这儿也是引入注目的存在。与神堡空间站——甚至是乏味的——井然有序相比，欧米茄的大街熙熙攘攘、肮脏，而且危险。这里没有执法力量，这里存在的少数规则就是由各个地盘的实际控制人雇佣暴徒结成帮派执行的。这儿犯罪肆虐，谋杀成风。

虽然味道已经很糟糕了，但是这里的声音更让人难受。和理事会世界不一样，除非绝对必要，这里的绝大多数种族拒绝使用通用贸易语言。一路向前走的时候，耳朵里充斥着无休止的杂音、哼哼声、咆哮和刺耳的尖叫。自动翻译机在这里毫无用处，因为没有针对各个星球的方言进行编程解码。

各个种族甚至连空间站的名字也没法达成一致。每个种族的母语都对它有不同的称呼。无法发音的阿莎丽族语言可以粗略地翻译成“邪恶之心”，突锐语中这里的意思是“无法无天的地方”，而塞拉睿语称之为“秘密之地”，克洛根人则管它叫“机遇之地”，为了方便起见，船员们统一了自动翻译机，把这些所有的词语翻译成人类的“欧米茄”，也就是一切的终结。


	45. 44

欧米茄对于诺曼底的船员来说并不陌生，早在薛帕德离开星联海军的那段时间里，他曾经花了大把的时间在罪恶之都周旋，主要做的事是招募走了大天使、杀人医以及独眼佣兵，并且在原地留下了一地的尸体。

即使是完成了必须做的事之后，他还是一再回到这里。欧米茄有她独有的魅力，吸引着全银河的狂徒和罪犯还有聪明又不受欢迎的人，她像个堕落、凶悍、顽固且经常手头紧张的老女人，永远沉浸在激烈的矛盾中，但她也自由、真实、敢爱敢恨，尽管她的表达方式从来都让人受不了。

下了飞船，他们走进了一条可以听见警笛和遥远的电子舞曲低频贝斯的长廊，在欧米茄，如果没有子弹在港口等着招呼你，这就是这个空间站最友善的欢迎。

但不管你是个欠下一屁股债的瘾君子还是拯救过世界的英雄，你都受不了现在这种欢迎方式——当船员们走下飞船，走在通往广场的甬道中，他们听见外面人群的吼叫声和嘘声，然后嘭的一声一团影子飞向他们，它落地之后滚了几滚，停在了走在最前的詹姆斯脚下——那是薛帕德的人头，头颅下拖出几根电路，脖子的断面处还在兹兹冒着电火花。

所有人：“……”

“这特么是啥？”排头兵忍着不适蹲下来捡起了人头，从手中传来的分量和热度告诉他这只是一个人工仿造的机械人，詹姆斯顿时恼火地朝着走廊外大吼：“谁的头？！！！”

薛帕德VI倒显得比较平静，他小声说：“我的。”

“不，我是说……谁扔的？！！”

走廊里探出一个沃查人来，他嘴里还在骂骂咧咧：“今天真见鬼！这家伙花了我2000星币，劣质货！还不如去买个女人，这脑袋用不上了，扔掉它！扔掉它！”

“你这混蛋……！”詹姆斯正准备骂过去，手上一轻，机器人头被旁边的人接了过去。

凯登看着手里的人头，显得有些茫然，机器人仿真度相当高，连面部细小的皱纹和伤疤都忠实还原了，除了它的眼睛——那双瞳孔因为切断了电源从蓝色转变成黑色的镜面物质，紧接着皮肤的古铜色也褪去，整张面皮恢复成一种银色的软峰皮组织——就像Edi的面部材料一样。在不到十秒钟的时间里，它重新变回了一个银白色的金属玩具。

“做得一点都不像。”他平淡地说，语气没有任何浮动，只有脸色十分苍白。

走廊外的广场上围了一圈人，几个界神星系的宇宙人站成了一个圈，几乎每个人都带着一个全副武装的人类战士——穿着各种战甲的薛帕德机器人站在他们的主人身边——他们有的是原本的薛帕德的摸样，有的染了头发、变了相貌，只能从身上的N7盔甲上认出这是经过改装的机器人。

在他们围成的人墙中间，有个长着标准薛帕德皮相的机器人正在抓着另一个肩膀上除了露出的电线和火花以外什么都没有的，它把对手狠狠掼在地上，然后抬腿用力踩它。

一个穿着黄色战甲的中年人类高举着万用工具，不停地按着什么，“对，打它！把它的鼻子踩到屁股里去！失败的爬虫！”

而刚刚在通道口嚷嚷的沃查人在旁边尖厉地抗议着：“住手，你这蠢货！这身体还能回收点钱！”

中年人心满意足，抓着自己的机器人的手，高举双拳正在大声嚷嚷：“别光看，快给钱！你爷爷又赢了！说好的，一人200星币！大爷我的机器人是无敌的——今天还有谁想碰碰运气？！一局只要200星币！”

周围的几个人发出了嘘声，有个巴塔瑞人开始抱怨他的机器人配置太高。

“配置就是实力，肯花钱的总是能踢你的屁股。废话不要讲，快给钱！”他灰白色的头发往后梳去，像是个老派的有钱人，但是从盔甲的磨损状态来看他的经济状况总是堪忧，当他转过来的时候，就露出半边已经毁掉的脸来。像是被某种高温灼伤过般翻起的皮肉中留着一只人工眼球，虽然现有的科技已经可以轻易地治疗这种程度的毁容，但他还是想保留勋章一般留着它。

而这个人的嗓门又响又沙哑，不时夹杂几句外星人听不懂的俚语脏话，除此之外让人听得懂的部分多半填充着粗鲁的脏话，这个声音想不认识也难。

盖拉斯皱起眉，嘴角扭曲地抿了抿，“扎伊德？”

“对，就是本大爷我……啊，疤男！还有诺曼底的船员，什么风把你们吹来了？让我猜猜，理事会把你们踢出来了？”

“风采依旧，哼？”

扎伊德正想说点什么，旁边有个矮胖的沃勒人挤开他走到凯登面前，“你手里那个能给我吗？这东西还值400星币。”

凯登感觉到有人在拉他手里的东西，他慢慢把注意力转移到那人身上，琥珀色的眼眸中压下了某种情绪，有一会儿他想把这个头扔到对方脸上，但最终他放开了手。

欧米茄到底成了什么样？

他低下头，跟着大伙由扎伊德带着往来世酒吧走去，一种奇怪的心悸爬上心头，他不由环顾四周，发现来自诺曼底的VI图像正站在他身边看着他。薛帕德VI弯起嘴角，用虚无的手拍他的肩膀，那一丝微笑表示着他不介意。

 

但是他怎么能不介意？凯登皱着眉不悦地瞪着对方，他的声音保持着低沉的音量，并且企图让自己看上去没有任何波澜，“为什么你不介意？不是每个人都有机会看到自己的脸出现在大街上四成人的肩膀上，他们不是在庆典上举办模仿秀，他们……正象牲口一样被人玩弄、互相斗殴……”他靠近了VI跟前，看着那张足够让他神魂颠倒的脸，“只要2000星币就能让……让……”

“看看我。”VI回应他，他抬起手穿过了凯登的手臂，埋入他的黑发里，“我的确不介意，因为我是这里独一无二的。”

“可是……”凯登剩下的话硬生生憋了回去，“这……不是我想让你关注的重点！”

“看这个。”VI倏地消失了，光影中蕴含的能量飞射向前，在空气中剩下迷离的电光残影，紧接着前方一个站在路边的薛帕德机器人身上通过一股电流，他迟疑着动起来，安静地走到一伙正在猫着腰围观斗殴的外星人背后，突然抬脚踢了前面的沃勒人一脚。

身材敦实的外星人一个踉跄向前滚倒，扑到正打成一团的两个机器人身上，两个机器人从地上爬起来至后启动了遇袭模式，飞快还了沃勒人一拳，这个沃勒人带去的保镖们一拥而上，那群人立刻打成了一团，200星币一局的赛事也泡了汤。

这些惨叫声和怒吼声，以及饱以老拳的声音只是欧米茄每天都在唱的歌谣中的一点伴奏而已。

“你不喜欢地下打黑拳的人，我知道。”薛帕德VI回来了，他带着一种终于搞定了事情的表情道：“但这里可是欧米茄……”

“老天……”凯登无奈地摇摇头：“你真的不明白我的意思对么？”

“我当然明白。”

“不，你不明白。你……算了我和一个AI计较什么……”他离开VI的身边，走向那一大堆群殴的人，以一种公事公办的口气喊道：“喂，该停手了！”

薛帕德在原地停了几秒钟才跟上去，（这时候凯登已经在用力拉扯扭成一团的人），他用这点时间检索了最近发生的事，又设想了一下原本的自己在遇到这类事件时会有什么反应。最终得出了一个模凌两可的答案——他可能会憎恨有机器人和他长得一样，不过那也得看对方用他的名义做出什么事了。重要的是意志，而不是使用什么样的身体……可能现在他的思考方式真的改变了。

老铁皮走在薛帕德的左侧，默默看着这一人一智能在那里拌嘴，等凯登好不容易从人堆里拔出一个克洛根人之后，他干咳一声，漫不经心地问道：“你是个AI，他是个有机体，你们思考的方式当然有差别，这是自然的。你以前难道没有被人备份过？”

“备份？是啊，曾经有过——有人克隆了我，并且按照自己的想法影响了克隆体的人格模组，把他变成了一个不折不扣的混蛋。”

“你当时有把除掉他放到最优先处理的区块里去吗？”

“一开始我很想干掉他，直到我问他为什么想成为我的时候，他沉默了。”薛帕德眯起眼，用力回忆着那场底层船舱的大混战，“当我发现他的迷茫的时候，我就不急着处理他了，他看上去更像是个六个月大的孩子，他更想战胜我而不是取代我——他只是想证明自己，但激活他的人可不是这么想的。”

“啊啊，我发现任何事物都有相似的规律，比如说……所有的AI人格模组在诞生的时候都是一样的，但随着时间的推移，在AI身边的人和事物会潜移默化地影响AI，出于自卫以及进化的本能，AI会改变自身的思维模组，使自己更加适合这个世界，这个过程和有机体的儿童是一样的，这就是自然规律，没什么好大惊小怪的……你的原型有过孩子吗？”

“呃……没有。”薛帕德不由自主瞄了一眼正在从地上扶人起来的凯登，险些忘了自己要说什么。

“你在看他的屁股吗？”

“……”

“回到刚才的话题，养过就知道了，都得慢慢来。”老铁皮的目光越过薛帕德，停在凯登身上。“你们会找到共同话题的，孩子。”

“你的意思是……？”

“耐心——耐心。”老铁皮干笑两声。“这一年来人工智能和有机体的结合很普遍，还有不少殉情的，啧啧，大叔我是过来人，见多了。”

“哈……我明白了。”

“噢，前边右转就是欧米茄的下层区，我和断刀就在这里和你们分头走了，我们在C区的租房还没到期，随时欢迎你们来访。”

“祝你们好运，铁皮先生和断刀先生。”

老铁皮突然伸手进自己的衬衣，从挂钟里面取出一只黄铜小鸟，“你忘了向凯特夫人道别。”

断刀拖着一大堆行李狂暴道：“那只是一堆破黄铜，别再啰嗦了！”


	46. 45

他早该想到的。不，他已经预料到了，分毫不差——即使这个世界都天翻地覆，有些事情永远不会变——来世酒吧门前永远挤着一大堆想进去却没门儿的衰哥。

“噢，得了，我们都从收割者手里活下来了，难道还不够资格进去吗？！”人群里又有人在喊，那尖利的声音和着电子舞曲的调子，从霓虹灯闪烁的残影里起起落落。

“是啊，像你这样躲在地窖里的人当然能活下来，下一个——！”

“去你的——！”

在来世门前守门的保安是个巴塔瑞人，他把怀里的散弹枪抱得更高一些，另一只手指着詹姆斯说话的时候只有上面那对眼珠动了：“嘿，你，还有你们快进去！”

“嘿！这不公平，为什么给他们就能进去！”

“小子，”保安轻蔑地答道，“如果你开炮放倒过收割者，你也能进去。”

“这个观点不错。”詹姆斯揉揉脖子踏上了酒吧的台阶，他的脸被昏暗的灯光照成了红色。

“诺曼底的人总是能进去，这点也是不变的，你们总能这样……”保安嗡嗡咕哝着，打开了酒吧大门的机闸。

在那双合金移门朝两边滑开以后，詹姆斯迎面撞上了一个人。一瞬间的错愕让他没有马上反应过来。薛帕德站在门里，就像从前一样，他看上去像个从未参军的普通人，穿着体面，生态轻松，和酒吧外头那些缺胳膊断腿的战斗型薛帕德截然不同。他说了句借过，然后伸手挽住身边一个突锐女孩的手，绕过詹姆斯朝交通站走去。

【发现适合对象，是否迎击？】

站在扎伊德身边的战斗型薛帕德锁定了刚才的社交型，眼看就要启动战斗模式，扎伊德连忙掏出万用工具关掉了黑拳擂台模式，“住手，你这笨蛋！没有人能在来世破坏艾丽娅的财产！”

“看来我们接下去得习惯这个。”盖拉斯叹了口气。在这一年里，谁没有祈祷过上天能赐予一个奇迹，祈祷薛帕德重新出现在他们面前，在废墟中搜寻的时候是这样，重建家园的时候是这样，在当局宣布放弃搜索之后的每一天，都是这样。

但是没有人希望上帝出门度假回来以后，把一年份的祈祷全都一股脑地实现了。大街小巷、拳台上酒吧里饭店里，到处都是薛帕德——这儿的薛帕德全都站在一起的时候简直可以形成密集恐惧症。

现在他们坐在来世酒吧光影迷幻的大厅里，坐在舒适的卡座里，喝着可爱的阿莎丽人端上的饮料，目瞪口呆地瞪着另一桌客人。

他们那边的气氛热翻天，哄笑着拉开一个社交型薛帕德机器人的衣服，把小费发到他卡在腰带里面的万用工具上。

而那个机器人正笑着搭着两个客人的肩，挺动着腰用万用工具靠近那些人手里的万用终端。

“嘿，如果你觉得不舒服，我们可以换个地方。”盖拉斯靠近凯登说道，“我们可以去酒吧后门，也许那儿有更多我们需要的线索，你知道的，那儿的刺头更多，容易找到买主。”

凯登很快摇了摇头，他还记得自己对薛帕德腰部起伏的完美线条很着迷，在迷离的灯光和音乐中，他问自己是否还有这个冲动。机器人的仿真度堪称完美，薛帕德健壮的身材被忠实地还原出来，但此时此刻他只觉得陌生。

凯登神游天外，他想了想，对着盖拉斯侧边的盔甲指了指。突锐人会意，他迟疑地审视着他，慢慢伸手到盔甲侧边的口袋拉出一支电子烟管，手指一弹，烟管飞跃过了凯登等待的手掌，不太情愿地降落在他身上。在盖拉斯的记忆里，凯登从不抽烟。

为了调节气氛，詹姆斯取来纸牌游戏，拉着其他人打牌，船员们很合作地加入，一副牌打得像是和什么人决斗般严肃。在他们中有人输掉一个月的军饷期间，酒吧里发生了两次斗殴、一次艳舞表演、三次吵架，然后盖拉斯接到了莉亚娜的通讯，她正在赶来欧米茄的途中。

“God ……”扎伊德从纸牌里面抬起头来的时候，正好盖拉斯挂断了通讯回到牌桌上，老佣兵继续道：“和这些比起来我真的喜欢我买的机器人。”

其他的人闻言抬起脸，只见不远处又有一桌，只有两个人，一个阿莎丽人和一个染了蓝发的薛帕德机器人正在咬着同一根长条棉花糖的两端，用一种马上就要啃掉你的眼神开始放电。

盖拉斯：“平生第一次，我简直不能更同意你。”

詹姆斯：“Loco绝对不会干出这事的，这看上去太诡异了。”

科尔特斯干了杯中的酒，摊手道：“我们干嘛不干脆叫一个机器人？”

“你认真的吗，埃斯特班？”詹姆斯几乎跳了起来，“性爱机器人？还是Loco的？！”

“通常来说，我驾驶穿梭机去接战士们的时候，很乐意把那些精虫上脑、丧失思考能力的锅盖头抛在原地。”

“别不好意思了，只是叫来…聊聊天又没什么……呃，你确定你们只是聊天对吗？嗯？”

“把你的思路放宽一些，灰熊，也许你还没忘记我们这里还有一个和大家相处不错的VI…………等等……有谁看到我们的VI哪里去了？”

一群人左顾右盼，怎么也找不到刚才还在身边的VI，舞池中人潮涌动，陌生人在暗处摇晃着身体，却看不到一丝熟悉的亮光。柯利亚特打开了万用工具，也许VI判断自己处于闲置状态，出于节能考虑而关闭了图像功能回到了他的万用工具里。

“哇哦，哇哦，看看这是谁——？”一个女人的声音和高跟鞋的笃笃声由远及近，没有人会认错，只有驾驭着罪恶之都的美丽凶悍的野兽才有那样的说话方式——镇定而控制，又无损她的美感——夜之女皇从巨大的显像屏前的人群中、伴随着人群不安的惊叫声出现了。

“我还在想，你们什么时候才会来这里瞧瞧，诺曼底的船员们。”艾丽娅·T·洛克穿着她惯常的白色皮衣，包裹住修长双腿的黑色紧身裤上沾满了点点蓝色的血，她像个工作了一天的人一般回到自己的窝巢，但手里带的不是挎包——她单手拽着一个半死不活的克洛根人的脚一路往里走，途经船员们身边的时候她云淡风轻地招呼着，好像手里拽着的只是个挎包。她说，“我还有些东西要处理一下，一会儿我们再谈。”

“……”所有人瞪着那个倒霉鬼在地上拖出的那条挺粗的血迹，默默无语。

阿莎丽人把倒霉鬼拖到了来世酒吧的阶梯上，她松开了手，任由克洛根人的血液从台阶上流下来。克洛根人的盔甲都被什么东西震碎了，鲜血从每一条裂缝中流出来，他哼了几声，想爬起来，每次都是几乎快成功了。

几个巴塔瑞人——艾丽娅的贴身保镖抬着枪挤过来，被艾丽娅抬手阻止了。

她站在阶梯的最顶端，伸手拔出其中一个保镖绑腿上的军用匕首，放在指尖抚摸着。她高声说：“欧米茄是一个自由的地方，我的客人们！每一个人在这里都能享受无拘无束的快乐，这里没有法律，没有所谓的道德，并且没有人能剥夺你们的自由和享受快乐的权力——没有人。”她抬手做出一个强调的手势。

“这里只有一条规则——别惹毛艾丽娅。”她在克洛根人身边蹲下，“我不会干涉任何你们自己的事，但如果你违反了这唯一的规则……不管你是亿万富翁还是战争英雄，或者是血囊佣兵团的团长，你——将会死得很难看。”

她抓起克洛根人，异能的蓝光霎那间包裹住他，八百磅重的克洛根人浮在空中被翻了个身。艾丽娅抓住他额头上的红色硬甲，手中的军用匕首熟练地扎进硬甲下面的皮肤里。

瞬间克洛根人的惨叫声压过了酒吧里的所有音乐和嘈杂，军用匕首上的细小齿轮一次又一次进出他的脑壳，碎肉和鲜血不停顺着放血槽兹出来，艾丽娅骑在他身上，像个熟练的屠夫一般卸下了克洛根人半边甲壳。她不顾对方的尖叫和求饶，左手用力一扯，将一整片甲壳撕了下来。

血肉模糊的倒霉鬼在地上抽搐着，嘶声诅咒着她，祈求着死亡。

艾丽娅把甲壳丢到一个保镖手里，那人看上去都快吐了，“把这东西吊在来世的大门前。”说完，她拔出腰侧的手枪，对着克洛根人的脑袋轰了一枪，彻底结束了他的痛苦。

毕竟她还不是一个残忍的人。


	47. 46

“我们会和她合作吗？”科尔特斯咬了一下嘴唇，杀人在他的世界里不是一个陌生的词，很多人——战友、敌人死去了，但那是在穿梭机或者战斗机的外景墙上看到的，隔开一个屏幕有时候象征着隔开一个世界。他从未如此近距离地目睹用刀子削下头壳的酷刑，而且那个女人就这么熟练地干了，“她就是个疯子，你们看到了吗？就这么割下了一个克洛根人的额头！”

“我知道，埃斯特班。就算是对步兵来说用子弹打死和用刀子活生生削掉额头也意味着不同的东西，我的枪上就有下挂刺刀，但是我从来不会这么干……”

“但是那女人是我们最有价值的合作对象。”贾维克突然指出，“对待挑衅你的人，你得杀一儆百，否则的话下一次他们就会爬到你头上。我欣赏那女人的做法，如果是我，我不会补最后那一枪。”

扎伊德也跳了出来：“没错！让他惨叫着痛死，听听那些惨叫声，你会印象深刻的。”

“很高兴你认同我的看法。”

詹姆斯：“嘿，别这样，我们是士兵，不是土匪！”

“真高兴我不是星联的人。”

“你们都别说了……”凯登皱着眉，试着阻止即将发生的争吵，诺曼底上曾经有正直忠诚的士兵，也有星际大盗，把他们联合起来的唯一关键词是任务，鬼知道每次薛帕德是怎么动动舌头就把他们说得服服帖帖的，换做是自己说不定早就拆伙了。

“死掉的克洛根人是血囊佣兵团的团长，他们是欧米茄上手段最残忍、性格也最暴躁的一伙人，在我能访问的幽灵资料中，他们曾经为了抢一批红砂而烧掉了一条街，包括住在里面的平民，无一生还。”柯利亚特沉思着说，“阿兰科先生说不定能够查到更多的资料。”

凯登明白了他的暗示，稳定谈话走向的最快方法无疑是把被害方的老底也抖出来。这一年来柯利亚特在谈判方面长进了许多，他已经不再是当年那个莽撞愤怒的少年了。凯登打开万用工具查阅了一些资料，“是的，他们手上血债累累，这些记录简直惨不忍睹……艾丽娅对待他的方法合情合理，她知道如何驾驭欧米茄上的人。这件事我们得区别开来考虑。”

盖拉斯慢慢放下自己的酒，“我曾经在欧米茄呆过一段时间，艾丽娅是个狠角色，但她并没有发疯，为了维持三大佣兵集团的平衡她的确干过很多脏事，但是从未把头壳吊在门口。柯利，分析一下这里的情况，这是身为幽灵必须要做的事。”

“割下额头的硬甲对于一个克洛根人来说是非常严重的侮辱。”柯利亚特对于随时随地开始的侦破辅导哭笑不得，他的手指一下下敲着杯子道，“事情没有那么简单，比起杀掉克洛根人，侮辱他们从来都是不明智的方法。有什么会比一个全副武装的克洛根更可怕？当然是一个怒气冲冲的、血淋淋的克洛根。欧米茄可能正在暗斗渐渐浮出水面的当口，各种势力急于重新洗牌确定自己的地位，艾丽娅急于平定争斗的原因……她有麻烦了。”

“很好，柯利。要想把我们手里的技术卖个好价钱，最好针对形势作一番调查。”

“看起来你们又有任务了，这次是收割者的兄弟还是和恶魔做了交易的大佬？”扎伊德感叹道，“忙碌的感觉真好。”

“我们只是来赚钱的，老兄，一大笔钱。”

“缺钱？你们可都是高级军官……呃，议会真的把你们踢出来了？”

“我们把自己踢出来了。”

“你们总算看开了，以后跟我混吧怎么样，宰宰人数数钱，这才是人过的生活。”

“咳……”柯利亚特突然趴在桌上咳得弯下了腰，青绿色的头皮峰冠不停颤动，看得人心头一紧。这种看上去像凯普拉综合症的状况让周围的人停止了讲话围过去看他，德雷尔人咳完了用目光扫了同伴一眼，“我没事，只是呛到了而已。”

盖拉斯记得很清楚——如果在塞恩脸上出现这样的目光，意思只有一个——闭上嘴，

然后柯利亚特故意在脸上摸了一把，抬起头看着前方，艾丽娅的副官布瑞正朝他们走来。

“艾丽娅要见你们，去VIP包厢，你们知道怎么走的。”布瑞说。

 

“我绝对干不了那个。”他对自己说。

薛帕德已经被酒吧里里外外的场面震慑了，从来没想过，有一天他竟然会觉得自己的样子无法直视。五分钟前，他的同伴们通过吧台旁边的小门，在通道中拐了两个弯，很顺利地进了VIP包厢区，有了艾丽娅的准许，保镖们就不会再多盘问一句了。

VIP包厢区由若干个包围着中央舞池的私密空间组成，这里的装潢和布置比外面的那些品味好得多，暧昧的灯光将阿莎丽人撩动的曼妙舞姿投射在包厢半透明的琉璃墙上。艾丽娅深知如何带来恐惧，但同时她也懂得如何享受，VIP区的各种娱乐自然比外面的那些更加有情趣和刺激，在进到这里之前，薛帕德已经做好了心理准备，他将试着在看到自己站在桌子上跳艳舞的时候忍住不抓狂。

但在走向一间空的包厢的时候，从两旁传来女人们的笑闹声和音乐声，他开始庆幸周围几乎听不到地球男人说话。很有可能那些享受里不包括机器人——至少这对他来说是件好事。所以，当那五个穿着欧米茄警卫制服的薛帕德机器人撩起帘子走进隔壁的包厢的时候，薛帕德并未觉得这有什么不妥。

那个机器人一进门就把武器亮出来，他说：“好了姑娘们，欢乐时光结束了，艾丽娅的VIP区禁止未成年和没有新身份证的人在这里瞎晃！” 

这五个人像清场一般堵住了包厢任何可能出去的路，舞娘也被从桌子上拽下来。一群阿莎丽人和人类顾客似乎真的被这阵仗吓住，她们面面相觑不明白欧米茄什么时候有了这个规矩，也从未听说这里要什么身份ID，包厢里的气氛一下子紧张起来。

“所以告诉我，你们是打算接着瞎晃……”带头的机器人突然把武器别回腰间，并且一把拉开了衣襟，接着把整件制服脱下来——他里面除了一条用料特别少的内裤什么都没穿，“还是来点新鲜的。”音乐随着他的开场转为狂热的电子舞曲，女孩们一下子明白过来，她们一边笑一边尖叫着和机器人跳起舞，还有人把小费塞到别在薛帕德腰带内侧的万用工具里。上帝啊，薛帕德至少看到其中一个的粉红色染发和另一个的连体渔网内衣。

“老天，一口气叫了五个。”詹姆斯捂着脸从包厢门口加快步伐跑过，其他人也装作不认识逃一般跑到艾丽娅为他们预留的包厢里去了。

薛帕德觉得自己被一道雷劈了，至少在五分钟以内他无法面对自己的船员，好在VIP区禁止携带武器他不用担心他们的安全问题。所以他暂时离开同伴，隐去了成像系统，在酒吧的各种电力设施之间乱窜，好像这样就能否认那些机器人和他有关系。

他回到外面的普通舞池，看到一个娱乐型薛帕德机器人站在舞池中央一个劲地扭动，他光着上身穿着荧光背带和紧身裤混迹在几个舞娘之间，舞台灯光聚焦在他身上，他跳得像个抛到失重状态里的猫王……不，不，平心而论这个人跳得很不错，而且比起VIP区的他正常多了。

“我也能跳舞……只是不经常而已……也不穿这个！”他想，还是四处看看别的地方，说不定有比较正常的。

 

接着这股神秘能量构成的电流来到欧米茄的贸易区大街上，一个圆滚滚的沃勒人疲于奔命，绕着来世酒吧门前的路奔跑。他身边有个薛帕德机器人穿着运动服撵着他跑，只见那个机器人说：“快跑，胖子。”

沃勒人就差没在地上滚：“我已经……不行了！”

“你在偷懒，小心我踢你屁股。”

“你……嘶……每次都对着我的头踢……！”

“是吗，没准是因为你的头肥成了屁股。”

啊哈，毒舌型减肥教练薛帕德。

路边某处自动广告播放器的电线发出微蓝的光来，随着电缆流窜在欧米茄的每个街头巷尾。薛帕德观看者欧米茄，果然如凯登所说——他已经烂大街了。

粗略地归纳下来，欧米茄里面的薛帕德机器人总共有几类——武装型、社交型、智能型、家政型。

其中武装型的用料最讲究，价格也最贵。有资金支持的商人和佣兵团会购买高端配置的，而那些独自出行的旅行者和地痞混混也会买机器人来当保镖，但是低端配置往往难逃缺胳膊断腿的命运。

其次昂贵的是社交型，这类机器人外皮细节最细腻，拥有适当的体温，看上去和真人没多大差别。这一类机器人最有价值之处是它的智能编程，它们与人的互动更为活跃亲和。可以胜任陪同出席派对、聊天、跳艳舞等工作。而最具争议的性爱机器人也属于这一大类里，幸好没有什么人大胆到敢在欧米茄的光天化日之下与机器人野战，薛帕德很欣慰。

接着是智能型，这一类机器人搭载科学数据模块，可以替主人完成工作、写报告、写作业、参与科学研究，基本上可以当做智能终端来使用。

最后，也是造价最低廉的就是家政型，它们很少见——至少在街上很少见。薛帕德猜测它们都在家里做饭扫除带小孩溜维刃。

除了贩卖出去的，租借用的所有的机器人都没有开放自主思考栅格，每次用完都会把记忆考出去清除掉，当客人再来的时候可以根据消费记录选择恢复记忆与否。客人可以尝试任何特殊癖好，所有的记忆是绝对保密的，至少他们宣称这样。

绕着欧米茄走了一圈，把该看的不该看的全看了一遍之后，薛帕德停留在了下层贸易区的平台上。

有人披着斗篷、掩着面庞自昏暗的小巷而来，进入他对面贩卖枪支模块的铺子，带走几块不值钱的弹夹冷却模块。薛帕德没有错过他们在模块下面偷偷摸摸塞来塞去的红砂袋子，他暗暗嘲笑他们的大惊小怪——贩卖红砂在欧米茄不犯法，除非那是艾丽娅想要下来的货——欧米茄唯一的守则——就连收割者也拿她没办法。

非法武器商人在破旧残损的钢铁和铺面之间点燃廉价的橙色长明灯，烟雾从炉火中升起，它夹杂着垃圾和血腥，以及工业区常有的铁锈味飘向人造引力覆盖不了的地方——巨大的支架和管道连接起欧米茄空间站和它上方几近枯竭的星体，将即将开采一空的珍贵零素运下来。而再上方，则是暗红色、沉浸在明暗交接中的浮游星环和黑暗的宇宙。

薛帕德停在星光和橙红色的电灯光交界处，靠在扶栏上望向银河，忽然觉得自己已经活过很多遍了。如果他从未参军，他的生活会不会就像这些机器人每天经历的一样？他可能会是个自由佣兵，也可能是个商店老板，要不就是像小时候被预测的那样，当一个毒品贩子的打手，或是经营某个帮派。

但无论他做什么，他觉得自己没可能干得比机器人好，它们很有耐心，又极其专业，并且不断学习着该学的本领。正因为合成体的这些特质，有机体才会大规模生产它们，并且做出了AI，可谁又想得到这会招致收割者的侵袭呢？

他胡思乱想一路走着，不知不觉到了欧米茄的住宿区附近。

和前几次来不同，他没能在这七转八弯的街区里看到一个界神星系的外星人。

前一次来的时候，这里鱼龙混杂，整个街区充斥了暴力和犯罪以及弱者的哀嚎，只有莫丁的诊所还像是个规矩的地方。而现在，这里清一色挤满了遗世者——断刀和老铁皮说不定就住在他身边的某个窗户后面。

而让他惊奇的是：这里的遗世者过的日子和活人也没什么太大的区别。就拿街道中间的那堆人来说，这日子过得一点都不单调——一群遗世者围着两个将近三米高的凶兽，一个把自己涂成绿色，只穿着一条破烂黑裤衩；另一个则干脆把自己刷成了超人的配色，他们在摔角的时候，周围的一群尸傀手里抓着破烂的漫画书咿里哇啦地起哄。

好吧，没想到这里也有外星人是两家漫画公司的粉丝……不知道DC和漫威的画家们有没有在收割者的炮弹下活下来。

薛帕德离开他们身边，通过电路将自己转移到公共交通站附近，艾丽娅在战后建造了悬浮轨道交通以接待大量慕名而来的顾客，这里更加热闹——有个女妖……这种阿莎丽人的转化体显然继承了生前感性爱美的特质，她为自己用银线织了一件袍子，用一种扶风弱柳之姿靠在一辆磁浮快车的门口，以诡异的妩媚表情朝着一个活着的突锐人挥手告别。

不幸就不幸在这时候，关门的滴滴声她没能注意到，快车的门合拢，却夹住了她的头，那个女妖被启动的快车嗖地一下拖走了，突锐人一边喊叫跟着追去了。

薛帕德：“……”


	48. 47

艾丽娅·T·洛克坐在VIP包厢宽大的皮沙发里，悠闲地翘起一条长腿搁在另一边的膝盖上。两个巴塔瑞人保镖站在她身后，离开沙发一米的距离，留出了个没多大用的隐私空间。她不动声色地看着包厢里的其他几个客人，面色有些复杂。

“不，不，你可以省下你的台词，大天使。”艾丽娅在盖拉斯刚要说些什么的时候就叫停了他。“我叫你们来不是为了和你们叙旧或是谈论量产这样的机器人是否妥当，欧米茄从不提供单一的东西，不论是罪犯的庇护所，还是自由的交易地，或者是堕落的享受，到最后……”海盗女王的微笑俞渐寒冷，“他们想要的不过是遗忘。”

“我们还不能遗忘。”凯登忽然开了口，他回答得太快，嗓音有些沙哑，他知道自己答非所问但并无悔意，“所有的事都不能。”

“所以你不属于欧米茄，至少现在不是。凯登·阿兰科。我知道你是谁。”她指着外面，“我们也没指望靠着你的男朋友的皮相赚星币，你不会想象到刚开始那只是普通的可塑性机器人。顾客来到这里，选择需要的类型、服务内容，然后按照自己的设计三维打印机器人的面容。”艾丽娅闭上嘴笑而不语，等待着。

凯登微微皱眉，手指压在膝盖下方的坐垫里，一下一下掐着弹簧不再言语。

“过了一段时间之后，你发现尽管有预置的诸多版型、各种各样的种族……”柯利亚特打破了沉默，“最终人们发现，他们都在塑造薛帕德。”

“哼，他一直倍受欢迎。”她抬眼凝视着远处包厢尽头和上方的通风管道，过了一会儿确定没有任何威胁才继续说到：“我们只是满足了人们的需要而已。”

德雷尔人点点头：“没道理和星币过不去，这个我懂。但是我相信艾丽娅·T·洛克不会因为只是想解释这些才约见我们。”

阿莎丽人目光流转，端详着年轻的德雷尔人，观察着他那躲在全黑、水润的眼珠后的紧张和游移，但他把身体和灵魂分离，克制着，说着一个老奸巨猾的人都不太敢在夜之女王面前说的台词。

“放松点，小子。我这儿有些有趣的事情你们一定会感兴趣，我很乐意分享。但是在那以前，我得知道你们来欧米茄做什么？”艾丽娅的手指依次敲着膝盖，“客套话和废话就免了，你们的前指挥官就喜欢单刀直入。”

柯利亚特望向其他人，船员们也拿不定主意先说什么，盖拉斯略一沉吟道：“就像以前一样，我们需要消息。”

“哼，是吗。艾丽娅的消息不免费。”

“而我们每次都能各取所需，往好处想想，没准我们都能找到解决问题的方法。”

阿莎丽人往后靠了靠，“我听着呢。”

“我们需要知道最近欧米茄的情况，例如哪个帮派在这占据优势，谁是它的敌人。除此之外我们还要家手艺一流的兵工厂，没有附加要求，只要他们把嘴关紧一些。”

艾丽娅的微笑有些勉强，“你们已经听到了什么？”

“除了刚才的新鲜头皮，我们还不清楚任何事情，但是我认为那已经足够了。”

“欧米茄每一天都是如此，这不稀奇。”

“的确如此。但是有人试图打破欧米茄的铁则——这就有些让人好奇了。”

“哼……欧米茄一直在我的掌控之中，一切都没有问题。”恼怒和思索的表情交替着出现在她的脸上，艾丽娅紫色的肌肤上流过异能的蓝色火焰，它很快消失了，“但是如果你们能帮我处理掉几个人……你们可以从我这里得到任何想要的消息。”

柯利亚特悄悄向盖拉斯投去一个疑问的眼神，突锐人轻轻点头。柯利亚特的猜疑不是没有道理，她答应地太快了。艾丽娅在拳头硬的人当老大的空间站统治了上百年，她靠强硬的的黑帮做派起家，在以往的历史中，只有在瑟伯鲁斯强攻欧米茄的时候她才向薛帕德寻求过武力支援，仅此一次。

“我猜都是狠角色？”

“他们曾经、并且现在也是蠢货，只是运气好罢了。”她将视线别向一边，似乎又在观察四周的动静，“虽然他们封锁了消息，但是我很肯定，他们得到了某个收割者的帮助，那只收割者将自己记录的技术共享出来，其中有一种技术可以改变有机体的想法，就像是精神控制。”

“据我们所知，阿莎丽惩恶使也有类似的手段……”

“不，这种技术的效果更长久，受控者的意志是清醒的，你无法分辨他们是否被控制了。一个只知道开枪抢劫的沃查人只要拥有了那种技术，就可以不知不觉地在你心中埋下仇恨的种子，暗示你杀掉你最亲密的朋友。我不得不同时面对被控制的部下和他自己的朋友的质疑，他们开始怀疑我能否还能驾驭欧米茄，这家伙真正惹毛我了。”

“你想要的那几个人到底是谁？”

“血囊、天蚀还有维斯顿公司，也就是重组之后的青阳佣兵团的首领，他们不知道什么时候联合了起来，即使你们是曾经拯救过银河的英雄也别放松警惕，尤其是身边的人。毕竟，后背是防不了刀子的。”

突锐人叹息了，他说：“我以为我们已经远离打打杀杀的日子了。”

“还有一点，我得提醒你们。”艾丽娅挑起眉，“我想已经有人看见你们和我见面，他们可能会来对付你们，从这里出去以后，我想那就会是战斗状态了，把招子放亮些。”

“也就是说我们一开始就被拉下水了……”盖拉斯已经记不得这是今天第几次叹息了，“我们认识的时间不短了，经验告诉我你已经有了计划。”

“还不就是老样子，让他们自相残杀。这招如果不行就干掉他们。至于他们的新武器是个问题，迄今为止这新武器对精神的影响只发生在有机体身上，所以，我为你们准备了礼物。”艾丽娅对着保镖做了个手势，那人立刻就在通讯中讲了几句。

不一会儿包厢门打开了，一个身披全套黑色涂装地狱火战甲的男人出现在门外，他沉默环视屋里的人，然后走到了艾丽娅的身边。那身装甲经过了改装，简化了头盔的设计，那张遍布细小的猩红伤疤的、属于薛帕德的脸显露出来了。

“SMX-023号，这是我给自己留的。他是第一批战斗型薛帕德MX试做机，他配备了最坚固的合金框架以及尖端处理器，我们的工程师已经为他加载了武器战斗大师的作战智能。我们曾经试着开放过他的AI栅格，效果非常理想。”艾丽娅打了个响指，薛帕德MX立刻被一层发出紫色微光的质量效应力场包围，他显得不太真实起来。

“这是他独一无二的配备，先锋L5n植入体改良版，同时——他还配备了质量效应力场发生器，就像你们的诺曼底的推进系统一样。说到诺曼底，我听说它失踪了，对于你们的飞船我很遗憾……不过你们迟早会有更新更好的。喏，现在这个机器人是你们的了，不想要的话记得还给我，这小子值25万星币。”阿莎丽人打开万用工具道，“现在我把他的优先模组调整到保护你们以及阻止你们可能出现的自相残杀的行为上。”

船员们直到这时候才开始征询地彼此对视，凯登察觉到他们每个人的视线都会不由自主从他脸上经过，脸颊因此微微发热。他开始审视面前的机器人，面前的战斗型显得警惕而沉默，和刚才看到的任何一个都不一样，他像是那个刚刚加入星联军队、还不认识船员们的薛帕德，强硬、冷漠。机器人察觉到了人类眼球转动的角度，与他很快对视一眼，然后他排除了凯登的威胁性，将注意力转回到艾丽娅身上。

凯登强迫自己分析着眼前的情况，身为幽灵探员，任何时候都要保持专业——他的同伴的顾虑是多余的，他不会让自己某些怪异的感觉影响到同伴的安全，他冷静下来，很快点了头。

在艾丽娅操作程序的时候，包厢外突然引来一阵骚动。两个保镖警觉地端着枪出去查探，刚刚打开门，就有一个由光影图像组成的“人”直接从他们身上穿过，他没有被高仿机器人和艾丽娅，或是任何一个舞娘影响注意力，直接走到了船员们面前。

“嘿，我需要一点帮忙。”薛帕德VI说，然后他跟随者船员们的眼神，将目光锁定在包厢里的机器人身上。后者对此没有反应。

“呃，等我出去了你们再让他跳舞。”见船员们盯着他看不说话，薛帕德的脸色也怪异起来：“你们不会真的想看我跳舞吧？哦得了，我原本也能跳两下的，你们已经见多了吧？！”

“说到跳舞，我早就想说了。”詹姆斯窝在沙发里，指了指舞台：“谁都知道薛帕德指挥官跳舞的时候，就好像被十几根看不见手指使劲地戳一样，好几次我都以为你在被人暗算。”

科尔特斯果断拿起桌上的一小块水果赌住了他的嘴，“薛帕德，你刚才想说什么？”

“事情是这样的，”VI将目光停在了艾丽娅脸上，“噢，很高兴见到你仍然气色不错艾丽娅好久不见了我想等我们搞定了外面的列车我们再好好叙叙旧。”

“这是谁？”

盖拉斯：“我们的智能VI，他已经整合了诺曼底的AI，相信我，他比任何人工智能都强大。”

“你说‘他’……那么我就当他已经打开了自主思考栅格，祝你们好运了。刚才你说的列车是我的磁浮特快吗？”

“是的。”

“它怎么了？”

薛帕德VI往旁边让了一步，他用大拇指比向身后。

五分钟以后他们一起站在VIP区的后门外，看着一辆已经脱轨、横在地上砸得稀巴烂的磁浮特快默默无语。有个突锐人在一堆破铜烂铁前面拉着一个没有头的女妖，那女人伸手摸了摸原来是脖子的位置，羞愧地把丝袍往肩上拉了拉。在离他们几米远的地方，一个高大的凶兽正试图拔下自己的头——一个女妖的脑袋。

艾丽娅一指列车的残骸：“那列车怎么会这样的？”

“因为……今天那两个小情人在分别的时候出了点小麻烦，她的脑袋被车门夹住拖了三百米，最终车门把她的脖子夹断了。”

“然后？”

“她的头在列车上吓到了不少人，他们都在大喊大叫，有个克洛根小孩子把她当球踢。然后坐在第一节车厢的一只巨兽也掉了脑袋。”

“为什么？”

“没什么大事，女人的头砸到了一个带着高震动粒子电锯的工人，他摔倒的时候，那个巨兽就正好坐在他后面……所以……就是这样。不过他还算机灵，他捡起了女妖的头装在自己肩上，这样他又能看见了，但是那可怕的小孩又把巨兽的头踢走了。”

“那和列车脱轨有什么关系？”

“因为司机正在开车的时候突然被一张从天而降巨兽的嘴咬了，司机手一滑，然后你懂的。”

“……”艾丽娅翻了个白眼，“那你跑来这里是要你的……诺曼底的人做什么？”

“伙计们，帮忙把那个头找回来，否则这事将没完没了，我知道活人有时候会和遗世者过不去。”薛帕德VI有些尴尬：“我为什么不自己干这事？看这个。”他抬起手，对着一边滴流乱撞的巨兽挥了挥，他的手穿透了他，什么都没碰到，“我们要找遍整条轨道，就算我找到了也捡不起来…………你们都瞪着我做什么？”

薛帕德发誓他看到自己的船员们正用别有意味的目光看着自己，有人咳嗽了一声，贾维克怀抱着双手，将头壳往一边的机器人身上昂了昂。

“你们认真的吗？”薛帕德皱起眉对着机器人打量了一番，这个机体看上去的确拥有很强的功能。有那么一会儿他望向凯登，想从他的脸上找出一些情绪来——欣慰或是不满，不过凯登好像根本不在乎这个机器人，他只是用一种新奇的目光看着不远的女妖，要知道，在以前这种生物简直就是他们的噩梦。

“连收割者都上过你的船，机器人算什么。”贾维克说。“给你这个机体不是让你用来跳舞的！”

“别着急，这个机器人还有最后一道限制。”艾丽娅斜睨着这群急躁的家伙们，鄙夷地提醒机器人首先必须去检修处除去AI栅格，在等待程序员处理的时候，他们可以和工程师谈谈——她知道一些佣兵集团头子的情报。

薛帕德几乎本能的朝凯登投去一瞥，但异能者在应允了行动计划之后再也没抬起头来看过谁，似乎光是决定这个就用光他的力气了。他借口要选购一款最新型号的万用工具而很快离开，薛帕德想叫住他，却想不到任何理由。


	49. 48

现在还有一些闲暇时间，与艾丽娅分别之后一部分船员顺着悬浮列车轨道去找巨兽的脑袋，剩下的几个由于离家匆忙不得不在市场区突击采购生活必需品。

时间接近凌晨，所有的租借机器人已经回厂，在空荡荡的提货场后的街道上，有两个人心事重重地走着。薛帕德随身带了一个拖箱，箱子的标签上写着这是他出厂时的配件，而詹姆斯作为星联海军上尉为他签了安全协议——按照惯例，战后新出厂的合成体必须有一个受过良好教育并且通过精神状态评估的人监护半年以上，因为抢走诺曼底的事件凯登不方便出面，这个任务只能交给詹姆斯。

“来吧，现在我们来测试一下你的机能，这儿有什么？我看看，箱子、废旧管道，没有闲杂人等，天杀的好地方。”詹姆斯左手扎在裤兜里，右手提了一瓶酒。

“我以为我们来这里是来拜访艾丽娅的工程师的，她最后提到工程师这里有三大佣兵集团首领的消息。”

“我们会去的。在这之后。现在……”詹姆斯一口气喝掉了剩下的酒，将瓶子放在地上，他从身后的行军包里抽出一副拳击棉板套在自己的小臂上，“来跳一段舞，Loco！我会让着你的。”

“小心，詹姆斯，这个机体已经装载了大师级的格斗技巧。”薛帕德举起拳套看了看，智能处理器瞬间调整到徒手格斗模式，只要他一个念头，身体就会自己行动。放在以前，如果他输入：消灭收割者这个指令，他大可以把大把精力放在别的地方去了。“把这东西带在身上……你真的想在欧米茄的街头打架？”

“欧米茄的街头斗殴，这不是常有的事吗？我对你的原型的‘舞姿’可是印象深刻。来，我们打几拳玩玩。”健壮的大兵摆好拳架，原地活动了一下腿脚，放松浑身的肌肉，他从刚才心事重重的状态中摆脱出来，像是找到了解决的方法。

薛帕德注意到了这一点，他将拖箱靠在墙边，试着调用起这个机器的能量，它有着绝佳的自动平衡性，并且时时调整自己的动作，这像是有机体的本能一般。他设定了手臂上的力度，很快挥出一拳，事实上，从他的角度来说，只需要一个念头，对机器人的处理器下达拳击的命令，机器自己会行动起来。

詹姆斯拦下了他的攻击，他像个极有耐心的拳击教练观察着机器人的动作。看了一会儿，他笑了起来，“真不像，你看上去像个三流拳击体育教学视频里的人，Loco！”

“像？你觉得我该像什么？”薛帕德改变指令，他打出两记连续快拳，紧接着前撤步跟一次重直拳，机器人自动挪动脚步配合拳的动作，天衣无缝。

“像你自己！”詹姆斯移开挡板，露出脸来，“这不像你的性格会暴露的动作语言，相信我，我见多了，你可以从打架的动作观察出很多人的性格。”

“我以为效率才是最重要的。”

“对自己诚实与否会影响效率…哇哦……”詹姆斯正说着话，冷不防薛帕德一记勾拳，幸好他反应出色，用挡板接住了这一拳，往后挪了一步才站稳。“不赖。”

“所以……你是不是想跟我聊聊？”

“就像以前一样，嗯？”詹姆斯褪下了拳击挡板，只戴着军装上的战术手套，握紧双拳站到薛帕德面前，“热身结束，我们开始吧。”

“你想谈什么？”薛帕德抬腕挡住对方的两次刺拳，试探性的攻击之后才会动真格的。

“事实上，是关于埃斯特班的事。”詹姆斯前撤步挥出一记摆拳，而薛帕德从手臂表面的击打力度上判断出对方现在有点紧张。

“科尔特斯？”

“是啊，这事有点复杂。”詹姆斯黝黑的肤色在昏黄的街灯下很好地掩盖了此时此刻的表情，“他……曾经喜欢过你……你的原型。”

“什么？”薛帕德后退半步，双方都进入了防御状态，“你确定？”

“你觉得呢？一个高大帅气、意志坚定并且是个坏小子的指挥官一直在你身边晃来晃去，他安慰你、鼓励你，还让你时时刻刻为他担心，谁会不喜欢？”

“晃来晃去……哼？”

“那是可能发生的，而你，是我见过的最像原型的人工智能…不，你让我觉得他从来就没离开过。老天我真想上来给你个大拥抱，大家都想念你的原型，也喜欢你，但是埃斯特班的情况……总之他如果对你表示些什么，你可别回答地太强硬。”

“别的暂且不论，你的话作为夸奖我倒是很受用，但是……”他格挡住一次勾拳，接着他不得不再次连续进攻以拉开两人的距离，“你确定他喜欢的人是我…的原型？”

“当然，我们认识很多年了。埃斯特班是个很好的人，对谁都好就是不知道对自己好。至于你，虽然你没有实体但我能看出来你的眼中从来只有凯登，我不希望埃斯特班受到伤害，你明白吗？”

薛帕德挑起一边眉毛，嘴角勾起的弧度似乎意味着他明白了什么。“但在他有可能‘表示’什么之前，你们俩为什么不好好谈谈呢？”

詹姆斯重新发动一连串急切的刺拳打破了僵局，“呃……那太傻了，那些都是女人的话题，男人就该直接一点！”

“没错，记住你说的。直接一点。”薛帕德按照模块预置的动作抬手格挡，不料被詹姆斯用一个柔道侧身摔动作避开防御掼在地上。“啊……也许最近你又长进了一些。”

“哈哈，你是在暗示我直接去问吗？他会笑死我的，老天啊。”詹姆斯上前拉他起来，他看着对手的动作——薛帕德MX站起来以后就保持着稍息的军姿，显然设计动作模块的人并不认识薛帕德，这也太不像他了。“我有个主意，Loco。”

“怎么？”

“你的动作模块太容易被人看出套路了，还记得EDI刚刚取得身体的时候吗？她有很多装载的格斗技能，但她选择了自己重新学习站立走路，还有生活和战斗，也许你也应该这样……哪怕只是为了不被敌人轻易了解你的套路。”

“……你说得对，值得一试。”

他试着进入机器人的系统将自动动作调成了手动，试着让双脚动弹起来，但是这和活着时候的感觉完全不同，身体的每一个部分都要先用程序控制，然后他再将接下去的动作转化为程序，最后控制身体行动起来。

所以，当他走出两步后一个踉跄坐倒在地的时候，他自己一点都不奇怪。无法想象他要怎么带着这躯体战斗，让他和他的人在枪林弹雨中奔跑、在飞沙走石的战场上瞄准敌人的时候，难道他首先要进行一次甚至几次人机对话才能扣下扳机？

詹姆斯倒是在一旁笑得扶墙，扶了墙又去扶薛帕德，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨了机器人的体重之后他突然站到了薛帕德面前摆好拳架，“再来，Loco。”

“你玩我？瞧瞧我现在的样子，连站都不利索……”薛帕德正抓着一边的栏杆站着，四肢的平衡性很成问题，不依靠动作模块的话，一点点动作力度的偏差都会让他摔地很难看。

“Edi，我们有了一个薛帕德机器人，现在我们可爱的VI需要一点动作指导，”詹姆斯打开了通讯，开始向几万光年外的Edi求救了，“你该看看他，好像我们的指挥官突然学了溜冰一样，早在一年前他这样子可以把幻影人吓疯。”大兵的笑声后还夹杂着几句薛帕德的抱怨：“是，是，还好我已经死了。”

【薛帕德，我尝试控制新载体的时候，曾经想过一些便捷的方案。例如：做一些动作模板，把我需要的动作按照周围情况的紧急程度分一下级别，精确地设定动作力度。但最后，我发现，只能靠反反复复地练习，别无他法。】

“没有更好的方法了吗？”

Edi切换到了加密频道，对着薛帕德一个人说：【鉴于你现在的情况，我建议你跳过程序的环节，直接控制机器人的肢体，当你习惯了这样的思维转换，像正常人一样行动的成功率很高。】

“听上去我还得摔很多次。”

【这个循环里的人工智能是近五千年以内出现的事物，薛帕德。而有机体的身体已经经过了几万年的进化，自然界不断地淘汰不合理的部分，发展适于生存的部分，每个有机体都是一部非常精密的‘机器’，所以，要有些耐心。】

“明白了。诺曼底怎么样？你们都还好吧？”

【我们正在修补外围系统，但是动力炉还没着落。Jeff已经一个星期没有下船了，考虑到他心情的愉悦程度，我认为由他去比较好。另外，莉亚娜已经坐特快去你那边了，相信她很快就会到达欧米茄。】

“谢了，Edi，代我向Joker问好。”


	50. 49

重新站立、学步听起来很简单，但是实施起来感觉有点微妙。薛帕德的力量大小取决于精神狂热程度，当他直接控制机器人的肢体时，机器人输出的功率也随着他时刻起伏的紧张程度而波动着。

詹姆斯在他身边腾挪着脚步，他松开拳头，对着他的对手做了个过来的姿势。

薛帕德刚刚让自己站稳，立刻迎上了一个挥过来的拳头，他躲过，注意力集中在上身的他一下子忘了脚步，他……虽然不想承认，但他的确被自己绊倒了。

想想詹姆斯会怎么嘲笑他吧。当这个念头出现的时候，一瞬间的懊恼激发了机器人的高功率。昏暗的小巷里响起嘭地一声，人类大兵的玩笑声也停止了。

“我的老天……”过了一会儿詹姆斯的声音才回来了。他目瞪口呆地看着他的同伴，而薛帕德闷声不响地从地上爬起来，然后他松开了抓着身后护栏的手——那根碗口粗的合金栏杆已经被他的手捏弯了。

“你会学会控制的，Loco，我对你有信心。”詹姆斯点了点头，他紧握着双拳互相击两下，“继续。”

“我会伤着你。”薛帕德低下头面无表情地挥手示意收工，“我应该自己找个地方练习。”

“不。”

“？”他转回来，用一种质疑的目光看着詹姆斯。

“我曾经有个朋友，一个硬骨头，一个……我所知道的最强大完美的战士，他知道我打过多少失败的战斗，也是他告诉我……”詹姆斯撩起T恤衫的袖子，露出手臂上的N7纹身，“他相信我有一个N7军官应有的判断力，他愿意在最可怕的敌人面前…将后背交给我。而现在这个新晋N7军官要告诉你，如果你对着一大堆钢铁、对着空无一人的场所‘练习’，你永远都学不会，因为你不在乎它们。当然我也不会建议一开始就让凯登来当你的对手，所以就是我了——耶，皮糙肉厚的大个子。”

“可是你看到这个了！”薛帕德后退一步，他指着护栏的凹陷，“我失败的代价太高了。”

“哦，看来你遇到了一个喜欢出难题的混蛋，至于怎么揍到我又不把我打成一滩肉泥——这是你的难题，不是我的。”大兵嘿嘿笑了，“来啊，让我看看你有多擅长解决问题。”

“詹姆斯~~~~我不是在开玩笑,只要稍有不慎你会玩完。”

“那就想办法控制好你的玩具，我的朋友。”

薛帕德苦笑着连连摇头，他很将胸甲和臂甲松开脱下来之后丢给了詹姆斯。机器人刚出厂的时候没有配发日常服装，艾丽娅也没心情给机器人换衣服，薛帕德的战甲下面什么都没穿。

“我们在一条小巷里面这样脱没问题吗？”

“反正没人看到，我是机器人也无所谓，你快穿上。”

“嘿，这盔甲把你的背刮花了！”

“什么？”

詹姆斯放下了盔甲，抬起万用工具对着薛帕德的后背拍了一张照片，放到后者眼前，“这儿，腰后有条疤。”

“哦……那是做在皮肤上的。”薛帕德看到了——在他的背后，就在肺叶下三寸的地方有一条四厘米长的疤痕，但它不是盔甲刮出来的。不得不承认，艾丽娅制作这批机器人用心程度，这伤疤属于他自己，这是欧米茄4号中继器对面的收集者给他留下的纪念品。

薛帕德微微眯起眼，如果说当年瑟伯鲁斯找到他的尸体时，他的身体资料泄露过一次的话，别的都好解释——但这条伤疤是在那之后出现的的。那段时期他离开了星联，回到星联后，虽说他坐了六个月的牢，但是这是软禁，星联从没有要他脱光衣服拍下特征照。所以詹姆斯不可能知道他的这条疤痕，知道这条疤的人可谓少之又少……

还有谁会知道？

“你怎么了？在想什么吗？”

“詹姆斯，我们现在立刻动身去艾丽娅的工程师那里！”

“怎么？”

“我预感……我们可能会遇见我的……原型的老熟人。”

 

 

机器人工厂的工程部离这里不远，那座生意红火的厂房就建在零素处理站旁边、倚靠着正在日渐枯竭的暗红色星球而建。

在遍布巨大运输管道的工业设施下面，三间脏兮兮的食物铺子正在冒出灯光和蒸汽，厨师们蹲在招牌下，有的坐在台阶上，点起烟管，把自己丢进云雾里。隔开一条马路的地方架设着巨大的围栏，铁丝网正透出后面工厂通明的灯光来。工厂的铭牌早在一百年前就掉了，没有人记得它的名字，即使记得也没有用，人们只会叫它“艾丽娅的工厂”，至于里面生产什么，没有人在意。

边门门卫是个巴塔瑞人，他撑着瞌睡的脑袋，为詹姆斯指出了厂房的位置。他被打搅了瞌睡，不得不例行检查通行证，他把枪夹在胳膊下面的袋子里只露出一半枪托，如果来访者的ID不在艾丽娅许可的范围内，他可以开枪，但当他看到詹姆斯的ID正确的时候，立马把枪塞回去，继续睡。

他们两个绕了几个弯以后就不知道自己在哪个进口了，只能判断出自己正在某个高大的仓库旁，走廊里面没有一扇窗户，浅灰色的墙壁上只有巨大的油漆写上的数字。

走了几分钟后，詹姆斯敲下了一扇合金门的按钮，机闸声响起，一片宽广而苍茫的白色侵入了他们的视野。

薛帕德目不转睛地看着身侧、前方，一种庞大的、寂静的力量震慑着他，让他下意识挪动脚步，缓缓向前走去。

“嘿，说点什么吧，Loco！嘿！”詹姆斯在经历了最初的几秒钟震惊后迅速反应过来，但是他不知道该对薛帕德说什么，也不知道该怎么让对方开口。

在他们面前，整齐、精确地码放着上万台空白状态的人形机器人——那是仿真机器人的初始状态，它们的关节异常明显地凸出来，表面上仅仅包裹着一层纯白色人造表皮，面容模糊，只有一双眼睛是全然无光的黑色。只有当它被激活，并且有了一个模仿对象的时候，白色的皮肤才会显露颜色，眼珠也会变化。

但是当这样的空白机器人聚集了千万个以上的时候，这场面诡异至极，那些白色的面孔和黑色的眼窝像是任何角度都盯着门口进来的人看一样。

为了缓和气氛，薛帕德耸肩道：“看起来这就是我甜蜜的小家？”

“不！这儿不是，诺曼底才是你的家。”詹姆斯上前抓住了自家机器人的肩，薛帕德回过头来，他的脸上还残留着一丝迷茫，却在一片纯白中渐渐变得生动，富有情感，湛蓝的眼睛正在期待同伴嘴里蹦点能把他留在船员们中间的话来。詹姆斯突然有种错觉——他正站在一个过去的影子前，一个……幽魂面前。

“我只是在开玩笑，当然。”薛帕德在寂静的仓库里小声说道，但让他不解的是——为什么话一说出口他觉得这才是真相。从某种意义上来说，这里的机器人才是他的同类，回厂这个词很适合他。

“嘿，听着。”詹姆斯上前几步，走在了薛帕德身边，“没人会觉得这场面看上去舒服，但如果你想找个人说说，我一直会在。当然我说不过你。”

“哈。”薛帕德在苍白的灯光中环顾四周，詹姆斯看到他转过来似乎想说什么，却重新闭上嘴。大兵发现薛帕德的视线其实停在了自己的脸侧。

“怎么了？”

薛帕德瞳孔中的成像系统微微调节了它的焦距，过了一小会儿，他说：“有个人……在你身后。”


	51. 50

空旷的仓库里响起了一声尖厉的拖动金属的声音，紧接着第一排的几个空白机器人被推倒在地，而詹姆斯不解地看着薛帕德还在把那地方对的机器人往外搬。

一个空白机器人忽地倒向詹姆斯，他连忙出手扶住，当他寻找着一个可以把它放回去的位置时，薛帕德已经挤在一大堆机器人中间，双手抓着另一个，又将它推向一旁。

“喔哦，当心，这东西一个值好几万星币！当然了，没你身上的这个值钱……嘿，小心！”詹姆斯手中已经扶着一个机器人，没法接住第二个，情急之下只得将两个机器人都接下，小心放到地上。而此时薛帕德已经开始动手扒开第三个，这回詹姆斯再也忍不住了，“嘿，我没看到这里有什么其他人啊！你能不能住手？！嘿……薛帕德！”

“我很确定！”薛帕德一把推开两个后排的机器人，刚才电光火石的瞬间他注意到了躲在机器人苍白的脸颊之间的东西，黑乎乎的暗处藏着一双发亮的眼睛——像是月夜被海水浸透、融化而成的颜色——他的瞳色。

但是要说这是一个还没有恢复出厂状态的薛帕德机器人也不对，至少他所知道的机器人绝对不会用一双充满血丝的眼睛瞪着可能是顾客的人，更不会在被发现之后逃走。

“我……恐怕你是对的。”詹姆斯压低了声音，他们同时上前一步，查看着那些机器人摆放的位置——原本整齐码放的机器人之间空出了一段不大不小的距离，这段距离刚好能让一个训练有素的人钻出去，同时又不至于引起别人的注意。

“会是谁？”

“只要这人不握着一把枪跳出来我就不介意。”

他们绕过机器人组成的方阵，贴近墙根寻找着可能出现的任何东西，而迎接他们的是一堵平整无暇的墙面，刚才那人可能从机器人的身后跑去别处了。

詹姆斯无奈地摇摇头放弃了搜索，但薛帕德却拽住了他，朝着墙的上方指了指。

那是离地三米高的一扇隐形气窗，不用的时候它会闭合窗页，看上去就像墙一样。

“没有可能从那里逃走，我们刚才都没看到……”

“后面是通风管道，说不定我们可以找到那个人存在的痕迹。”薛帕德站在气窗下面，双手互握垂在身前，詹姆斯会意地踩在他的手心里，用万用工具卸下了窗框旁的螺丝。

“天，还真让你说对了，这里想要藏一个排也没问题。”詹姆斯翻进气窗后把薛帕德也拉了上来，“但愿我们是多心了，你瞧，艾丽娅的工厂里要是多了些奇奇怪怪的人一点都不稀奇。”

“嗯哼，那我们就小声些，试着别把事情搞大。”薛帕德打开装备上的手电，俩人摸黑在昏暗的通风管道上前进。爬这些管道不是第一次了，薛帕德走得很快，机器人内置的红外线视觉让他感觉这里和亮堂的地方没什么区别。

漫无目的地走了十多分钟后，很快他们注意到在四处积灰的管道上渐渐出现了一些脚印和擦拭灰尘的痕迹，随着这些痕迹越来越多，成排的管道将他们引向了一处电源控制室。

为了不惊扰可能在暗中观察情况的神秘人，他们没有打开控制室的电灯，而是靠手电继续搜索。在摇晃不定的圆形光晕中，一堆临时码放的设备箱盒出现在角落里。有人将一些纸箱和旧衣物铺在箱盒上，（其中大多数都是从外星人这里取来的），在靠近边缘的地方还摆着一件叠成方形的大衣。

“看起来像是床？”

“嘘，小声些。”薛帕德看了看四周，他伸手测量了床铺的温度——是冷的，在确认了无人出现之后，他继续翻找其他东西。临时搭起来的床旁边没有一件像是家具的东西，只有一个行李箱和几个吃空了的罐头。当他打开箱子的时候，一大堆肮脏的白布弹了出来，这些布料被撕成了一条条的，有的上面还有血迹。

詹姆斯拉起一条放在鼻子下闻了闻，“红色的血，放了很多天，味道像是……人类，这是纱布。”

“这个人受伤了，并且他有麻烦，在躲避着什么人，看起来不会故意给我们惹麻烦，走吧。”

“你看上去有些困惑，薛帕德。有什么想谈的？”

“我不知道，我只是以为我看到了一个没有恢复出厂状态的机器人。”

“你的仿真机器人？”

“是。他有一双和我一样颜色的眼珠。”

薛帕德站起来，示意詹姆斯往回走。健壮的大兵松了一口气，用意大利语表达了一下对热水澡的期待之后，他步履轻松地跳到对面的管道上。这里的路走过一遍之后就不会觉得漫长得没有终点了，于是他举起手电，寻找可能出现的捷径。然而他的手电灯光扫向远处的时候，一个黑影突然从道路的末端一晃而过。

 

詹姆斯下意识要去追，他的同伴立即拉住了他。“你有什么消费券吗？”薛帕德忽然说。

“有，神堡拉面连锁店的消费券，但愿他们在欧米茄的分店请得起保镖。”

“给我一份。”

薛帕德刚把一张发光片扔在那人的“床”上，远处就传来一声尖利的机闸声。

“不好，他在关闭什么闸门，我们会被困在这儿！”

两名N7军官同时拔腿飞奔，穿过一排排机器人，朝着机闸声传来的方向跑去。然而经过的这些时间已经来不及让他们出去了，走廊尽头的门禁由绿光转红，已然被人锁死了。

“快，回到管道里去，我们可以通过管道爬到外面去！”薛帕德推着詹姆斯离开门边，一年前帮艾丽娅夺回欧米茄的时候，他见过这些管道，只要找对了路，这些管道可以带他们去空间站的任何地方，他把希望寄托在了对方还不充分了解这些通道上。

正在他们再次开始奔跑的时候，Edi的声音突然出现在他们的通讯频道中。

【先生们，我大致扫描了你的位置，但是诺曼底离你们太远，我无法扫描附近精确的生物特征。可以肯定的是：大量重金属堆积在你们面前的门后，我认为那就是工厂的工程部，你们要找的工程师很可能在那里，另外，我扫描到有强大的能量正在朝你们逼近……】

“有多少？！”

【未知，我建议你们立刻规避……】

薛帕德已经察觉到了有什么正在靠近但他已经来不及使用自己的能力了，他迅捷地动起来，蹿上前抓住詹姆斯飞扑向一边。那扇已经锁死的门发出轰然巨响，合金像纸片一般轻易地被压弯、撕碎，金属薄片飞过詹姆斯身侧，深深嵌入地板下方。  
“吃我这招！你这混球！”一个女人的声音压过了爆炸声，她怒喝着一脚踹飞了残留的门扇，异能的白色光芒照亮了她的脸。她罩着一件黑色短皮衣，迷彩军裤被点点血迹染红，手中握着一支散弹枪，她裸露在外的皮肤上满是色彩鲜艳的纹身。

“杰克？”薛帕德从地上狼狈爬起，“你该记得不要随便开火吧？”

“啊，我认识你，薛子的排头兵，叫什么詹姆斯的……你看上去还是像坨狗屎。”

“我也很高兴见到你。”薛帕德说。

“你要是来买薛子的，显然是挑错了时候，笨蛋！”

“什么？你是谁？”

“容我打断一下。”薛帕德来回指着他们俩，“杰克，詹姆斯。詹姆斯，杰克。介绍完毕。”

“很说明问题，谢了。”

“闭上嘴，你们两根木头还杵在那里做什么!”杰克抬起散弹枪让旁边让了一步，“快进去，那东西可能已经发现我们了！”

“什么东西？！”

“见鬼你们居然已经迟钝到这种地步了，我猜这一年你们除了吃和玩老二什么都没干。跟我来！”杰克倒退着往后退去，合金门后的走廊上建立起了两道路障，紧接着后面又是一道闸门。

“杰克!”后一道闸门哗得一声移开，另一个黑发白衣的女人迎了出来，她有一张干练的脸，以及温润的线条，她出来得很匆忙，头发都没有梳理整齐，而腰间的抢看上去已经很久都没有拿下来了。“外面很吵，你干什么了？”

“你……”薛帕德愕然，紧接着微笑起来，“米兰达，你在这儿干什么？”

 

米兰达仓促地和詹姆斯握了手，还没等薛帕德跟风伸手出来，她就指了指里头，示意跟上。


	52. 51

狭窄的通道带他们进入了一个宽敞的实验室，从设备的类型来看，这里曾经进行过大量的机械改造业务。现在，若干台不需要工作的机床被移动到了墙角，房间里有几十个全副武装的人，所有的出口都被异能者发动的屏障堵住，他们甚至在房间角落里发现了一台MX重型机。

“这就是我们能找到的所有的武装，事情发生地太突然。”米兰达一边走一边解释道：“当时我正要下班回家，突然有十几个客人来还租借的机器人，我们的人按照程序登记……一切都按照规矩来的，我发誓！但是……事情就这么突然找上门，我们发现了一种从来没有出现过的事物，正在攻击还回来的机器人，我们的保安对它开枪射击，它立刻改变了自己的形状开始还击，现在想起来，这可能是我们犯的第一个错误。”

詹姆斯：“等一下，你在这里工作？”

“不错，我不认为所有的瑟伯鲁斯的残余在擎天反击战之后会偃旗息鼓，他们中间除了科学家和特工之外，还有很多前维地党人，他们仍然仇视外星人，以及更加憎恨薛帕德以及他的朋友。而我的身份已经暴露了，他们不会放过任何一个叛徒，因此神堡和伊利姆以及各类殖民地都不安全，只有海盗女王掌权的欧米茄很难被瑟伯鲁斯渗透。这就是我为什么选择这里。”

“这么说，这些机器人生产线都是你负责的？”

“事实上，只有建造素体和智能编程由我监管，其他时候我只负责销售情况。”

薛帕德：“我想不到还有哪个人如此熟悉我的身体上的每一处细节。”

“那当然，我把他从一堆插着管子的干尸恢复到活蹦乱跳，熟悉他的任何细节是我的工作，而我完成得很出色。”米兰达走到了她自己的终端面前，打开一个加密了的项目文件，“在给这些机器人编程的时候，我还编了专门的模糊意义字库，机器人可以根据使用者的生物特征查找到对方的身份，他会说些‘似乎和你很熟’的话，连我们自己都吓了一跳，真是令人印象深刻。”

“在我们因为这个拉拉队长止不住夸夸奇谈而被那怪物干掉之前，干点正事怎么样，小妞？”一条布满鲜艳纹身的胳膊搂过米兰达，修长的手指精准地捏在挺翘的臀部上，杰克挑衅地挑起眉，她凑过去贴在米兰达的耳边：“我想我也会有机会好好地熟悉你的每一个细节，嗯？”

“杰克！别在这儿……”米兰达的声音轻地几乎听不见，而代替她回答的则是面颊旁的红晕。

“嘿，我为你们高兴。”薛帕德显得很感兴趣，“当你们吵架差点把诺曼底的货舱拆了的时候，我绝对想不到这就是你们彼此留下深刻印象的方式。”

“我们只是约会了几次，没准还算不上约会……”米兰达抢白道，“我们只是……”

“只是上过几次床而已？要不是老娘发现打不通你的通讯才飞来找你，你的屁股早就被那怪物轰烂了拉拉队长。”杰克重重吻上去，成功地堵住了米兰达的嘴。

“我要把这个告诉Joker！”詹姆斯见缝插针一般飞快举起万用工具拍了一张照片，正要发送邮件的时候他咦了一声，又说：“没有信号了？这里屏蔽脉冲？”

“不，”米兰达的脸色不太好看起来，“我们没有屏蔽信号，如果你的脉冲信号发不出去，那只能说明它在这附近！”

“它是？”

“我们的监控摄像头拍到了最近几次和那怪物战斗的场面，我会调给你们看。这里的人都是当天被堵在工厂里的工人，他们只受过一些基本的武器训练，大多数人的技巧还是在大街上练出来的，我们没有足够的武器，最糟糕的是，我们几乎和外界切断了联络，欧米茄还有两处机器人仓库，仅仅这家切断了联络——艾丽娅可能也不知道这儿出了什么事。”

“你们被困在这儿多久了？”

“一个星期，我猜。”米兰达往靠背上倒去，宽大的椅子上丢着一块毛毯，桌子上还有毛巾和几个罐装食品，看上去这一个礼拜她一直没有离开过这里。

“你睡吧，我来接待大个子。”杰克把毛毯扔到她身上，把她拽起来推到一边的气垫上去了，“来看看这个，你会印象深刻的。”

米兰达方才已经从终端上调出来一段录像，镜头定格在仓库的走廊里。

这段录像似乎是最早的记录，仓库看上去似乎还很和平，成排码放的机器人安静地杵在那里。傻等了十秒钟不到，杰克一边骂娘一边操作电脑，镜头抖动着快进，直接跳到了横尸遍野的部分。

薛帕德：“杰克……跳得太多了。”

“Shit，反正这就是我们要看的，他们都死了，你就当是剧透了！”

“好观点，但我还想看高潮部分。”

“你这机器人，试做机就是要求多！”杰克一边倒带一边点起一根烟，“你们还没买电影票呢！喏……boss登场！”

这回镜头里进行到所有大片里都有的千钧一发阶段：一大群保安站在横七竖八的机器人残骸前面，和一个全身银白色的造型奇怪的“东西”举枪对峙。

尽管已经整合了Edi的主机里的资料，薛帕德没能检索到类似的生物或者是科技发明。

如果说一开始他还能以为这是某个疯狂科学家的发明，当这东西翻动起它的表皮，像无数个自动翻转的魔方一样颤动，并且挪动它们变成了一个完全不同形状的东西时，谁都说不出话来了。它像是没有形状，又像是无所不能，它可以根据自己想要的改变形状、体积，或者还有自身强度。

比如在面对威胁的时候，它从一开始矮小、圆润的银白色章鱼形状变成了一个修长的形状，它带有四个分体能量护盾，同时镜头上出现了某种程度的花屏，它似乎在向周围发散某种信息或者能量，护盾微微发光，紧接着熄灭，然后在三秒钟后再亮起一次。

“有趣，它好像在催促什么，它在等待回答？可是谁听到了呢？”

“谁在乎它说了什么狗屎，我只知道我们得把它轰烂，看这个。”杰克用手指戳着屏幕，“看，这家伙是个天生杀手，如果我们能干掉它我就把这贱货纹在我的左腿上。”

这回杰克是对的，某个巴塔瑞人保安忍受不了恐惧的压力带头开了一枪，银白色的怪物绽开鳞片，它的身上出现了一个洞口让子弹经过，再迅速愈合，同时它再次变换了形状，这回它变出了八个浮游炮口。

当这怪物像是欺负菜鸟一般射死了当场所有的保安时，流弹击中了摄像头，视频结束了。

詹姆斯：“它会根据攻击的物理特性改变自己，它在学习……我的爆米花在哪儿？”

薛帕德：“它被惹毛了，问题开始棘手了。”

杰克紧接着开始播放下一条、再下一条和再再下一条，内容全都大同小异，银白大怪物变换着各种形状、学习着对付火烧、冰冻、激光、冲击等等现有武器的方法。情况又回来了，这和收割者的情况一样，用敌人擅长的手段还治其人之身，这完全是一场收割。

“它是来干嘛的？这种未来杀手不会专程来对付这些保安，诺曼底上的大厨都能踹飞好几个。”薛帕德摇着头，“而那些被打烂的机器人，米兰达说它们都是刚回厂的，但其他的空白机器人则没有受到波及，如果它只是来破坏的，完全可以更有效率。”

“拉拉队长已经做了调查，那些被毁的机器人，它们最后一次出租是被同一伙佣兵借走了。”

“被谁？”

杰克随意一指屋子的角落，在一堆弹药旁边堆着十多个破破烂烂的头盔，从尺寸上来看它们属于克罗根人和赛拉睿人。

“告诉我你们把尸体吃掉了。”

“只是把顾客们的头和头盔切下来，身体扔出去喂那怪物，所以你们看到那堆头盔里都有一个脑袋。”杰克大笑几声，“当然我在开玩笑，那些是空的，租借者都回去了。每次看到你们的表情都让我觉得好笑。”

“……”

“这些人都是血囊佣兵团的人，我们从不问询顾客租借机器人的目的，这也就是说我们永远都无法得知他们去干什么了。”杰克把转椅往后一蹬，双脚搁到桌子上去，“这些混蛋。”

薛帕德指了指周围的人，“这间屋子里还有多少人对那怪物开过枪？”

“谁知道，一开始只有一小部分活下来的保安，后来那家伙盯上了我们，为了防止它攻破大门，这儿的人多多少少都射击过它。”

薛帕德从武器架上取下一把手枪道：“让我出去试试，我要知道它在攻击前的停顿是为了等待什么。”


	53. 52

闸门在他的身后唰地合上了，薛帕德面前的通道寂静而昏暗，苍白的灯光跳闪着，它们在视野中忽明忽暗。当他确定后面的人看不到他的时候，他离开了机器人。

薛帕德穿行在为机器人充能的电缆中，（可惜资源枯竭没能找到多少电力），空白机器人幽黑的眼眸依次亮起，它们通电之后首先恢复最后一次打印的外貌，只见十多个薛帕德机器人迈着整齐划一的步子，移动黑色战靴走下了展示台。

它们缓步朝着走廊出口走去，只要穿过前方的门，便是刚才他和詹姆斯进来的地方。整个走廊都是苍白的，这世界仿佛只剩下了这些整齐的脚步声。薛帕德试着对Edi发出通讯，原本以为信号依然是被屏蔽的，抱着姑且一试的心情拨了号，脉冲通讯居然通了，这让他大为惊讶。

通讯一通Edi平静的声音抢先说了话：【薛帕德，我注意到你和维加先生的信号已经被屏蔽了近一个小时，我无法攻击屏蔽源的防火墙，它采用了一种我的资料库从未出现过的材料和算法，好在屏蔽源现在消失了，你们没事吧？】

“我们被困住了，你能找到屏蔽源在哪里吗？”

【扫描中。我可以呼叫BD-24上的人进行火力支援。】

“他们……不，别来找我，让他们来磁浮列车站接应詹姆斯，我们想办法出来。”

正和Edi商量对策的时候，杰克的通讯从指挥室砸了过来：【嘿，试做机，你还活着吗？屏蔽信号源好像消失了，我带人出来看看。】

“别心急。”

【哎，你真啰嗦。】她把通讯掐了。

Edi：【薛帕德，我找到屏蔽源的位置了！】

“在哪里？”

Edi：【它的位置……和你重叠了！】

“！！”薛帕德操纵的十几个机器人立刻开始扫描周围，也许已经太晚了——一个巨大的阴影笼罩了他。他还来不及看上方，身后的闸门发出液压声，有人从里面走了出来。“不，杰克，快回去！”

 

“这到底……”杰克刚踏出闸门，就看见十几个薛帕德机器人被一台从天而降的银白色机体困住，这个怪物简直是她这几天的噩梦，今天它为自己进化出了八条巨爪一般的机械臂。机器人们四散隐蔽，已经有一个躲闪不及被拦腰截断，胸腔中的动力炉被利爪震碎，机器人立刻爆炸起火，杰克明显地感到地板震荡，仓库被高温灼烤着她简直无法在这里呆下去。

“该死的，快回去，这是命令！”

有一瞬间她拔腿就跑，但是转念间又转了回来，“去你的！你这试做机！把模仿秀模式关掉，你才不是我的指挥官！”她让手下退回去，自己朝着保安的武器柜狂奔。

“哦，不……”薛帕德忙着扭住银白怪物的利爪，同时还要分神出去超驰一架空白机器人跟过去抓住杰克，他搞不清杰克和怪物哪个更疯，“这是陷阱！它停止屏蔽信号骗我们以为它已经走了，回去锁上门！”

“老娘火大了！”她紧咬牙齿嘶声怒吼，纯净凶悍的异能包裹着她的双拳，它们自那双手上抛出，一举砸开了武器柜，“快去拿武器！”

“快走！”薛帕德几乎是条件反射一般抄起一把散弹枪，这东西可能像一头成年海豹一样重，不过他再也感觉不到重量了——直到机器人的燃料用光这都是好消息。

他推着杰克往闸门的方向退去，她是强悍的零号对象没错，但是面前的这个敌人有太多的谜团，而异能者终究会累的，现在就让她和这东西干上并不明智。

“你让开，老娘灭了它！！”杰克突然回头，一股肉眼几乎看不见的波动从她的手中推出，能量波掀起地上一切四散的东西——金属、器械和碎裂的石料朝银色怪物扑去。薛帕德根本来不及阻拦这次攻击，他曾经吸收过电力，但是对于生物异能他还没有找到吸收的方法。

银白的怪物被冲击波撞地连连后退，它再次变化形状，八条机械腿收了回去，细小的鳞片翻转，它变得修长，渐渐地它变出了双腿和肩膀，一个银白碎片组成的杰克慢慢成形。纯白色的能量在它身上流窜，显然它已经学到了新的东西——两团光波缠绕在它手上，它睁开一双冒出蓝色光芒的眼睛，伸手指向杰克。

异能者产生质量效应场是需要时间的，在这段时间里，他们必须集中精神，任何打扰都是危险的。薛帕德不得不把一切赌在这一点上，几个在狂轰滥炸下幸存的机器人一起扑上去抓住它，冲在最前的机器人跳跃过去对着银白的人挥出一拳。这一拳虽然不会击败它，至少能拖住它一段时间。

银白怪物突然发出怒吼，一股圆形异能波动以它为中心爆发出来，将所有机器人弹开。机器人们立刻做出反击，再次冲上前去。

“试做机！它只对攻击过它的人采取行动！”米兰达不知道什么时候站到了闸门口，“不管你是工程师还是渗透者，别动手！继续黑掉其他机器人引开它！”

“你去保护她。”薛帕德一把抓住杰克推向米兰达身边，当他将注意力集中到入侵空白机器人上去的时候，突然发现自己“碰”到了什么无法穿透的东西上。他立刻四下环顾，而勘查的结果让人难以置信，他竟然被银白怪物刚才张开的圆形异能波困在一个无形的牢笼中——将所有战斗的“人”困在了一起。

这是他从没预料到的事，自从他成了这样以后，没有任何东西拦得住他。在愣神的刹那，银白怪物又轰烂了一个机器人，冲天火光照亮了他的脸庞边缘。薛帕德立刻入侵了其余几个牢笼之内的空白机器人，它们一个接一个捡起武器架上的枪，躲到几块碎裂的地砖下，朝银白色的杰克开枪。

这东西学得很快，它灵活地腾挪着，转眼间又撕裂了一个机器人，朝着薛帕德主控的机器人冲过来，他在它接近之前飞身扑入另一个地缝中躲过了这次攻击，他为自己争取到了一些时间，其他机器人立刻围住了它。薛帕德在激烈搏斗的人群中间找到了机会，在它来不及注意到它的时候扑上去抬起散弹枪，顶着它的身体开了一枪。

银白怪物发出了暴怒的信号，它立刻抓住了薛帕德，一双手的力气奇大，双臂拉向两边将机器人的两条手臂撕了下来。薛帕德马上挣脱了机器人，无形的、由光影组成的人一头撞进银白怪物的身体，他化为电流在对方的身体中流窜，很快找到了它的动能装置，他毫不犹豫地入侵了它，试图将这怪物的能量抽空。

他成功了，但是也可以说情况更糟糕了，当他触及那些能量的时候，一个信息随着能量砸进了他的脑海。

这个过程就像头一次接触普洛仙信标一样令人不愉快，那一瞬间他看到了宇宙，黑暗的星空中两团瑰丽的星云正在靠近并发生摩擦，暗物质躁动地涌动着。突然一股夺目的绿色强光刺破星云之间的黑暗，像电浆的风暴一般席卷了一切，就像宇宙诞生之时的太初大爆炸一样，能量凝结为有型的物质，飞散向四面八方。

“你想告诉我什么？”他听到自己在说。

回答他的是一片带有一定韵律和平仄的声音，急躁而愤怒的声音。虽然没有佩戴翻译机，但薛帕德可以听出来这不是任何一种银河系正在使用的语言。

他想打断它，但他发现自己做不到，对方的意志是如此强悍、庞大，似乎凡人只能聆听，只能遵从，对它顶礼膜拜。

当他回过神来的时候，自己还站在原地，银白色的杰克已经变回了视频里看到的带有四个能量护盾的修长形状，而周围的薛帕德机器人站在原地一动也动不了。那怪物还在不断急切地说着什么，但他怎么也听不明白，终于这棘手的家伙指着闸门发出了几个音节，薛帕德意识到这可能是它打算行动的预兆，立刻做出一个阻止的姿势，“不行。”他说。

忽然有个黑影从走廊尽头一闪而过，这怪物立刻被影子吸引去了注意力，它突然解除了屏障，腾空飞起朝黑影出现的地方飞去。

“？”薛帕德感到前所未有的莫名。

当詹姆斯走出闸门的时候，他看到散落一地的零件、焦炭和横七竖八的机器人断肢。薛帕德试做机背对他站在原地一动不动。

“嘿，Loco，你没事吧？”他走向试做机，这时机器人战栗着反应过来。薛帕德把散弹枪收回背上，往走廊的另一头狂奔。

走廊走到底以后外面是一条通向生产车间的传送栈道，右边是一整面强化玻璃墙，可以看到外面排着十多个来还租借机器人的顾客，今天果然是女性之夜——来的都是女孩。他一路沿着栈道上的传送带奔跑，通讯里詹姆斯的声音还在那里喊：【喂，你要干什么？】

“不知道哪个倒霉的家伙被那东西盯上了，所以我们最好抓紧。把人集中一下带他们离开这儿，往后门走。我觉得它会很快回来。”

【知道了，小心你自己，你现在身价高了25万。】

“哦……谢谢提醒。”薛帕德一打开通道尽头的闸门，早就在门外等了近一个小时、想要归还租借的机器人顾客立刻挤了进来，同时跟着进门的还有十来个打印成薛帕德外貌的机器人。

他左躲右闪，小心控制机器人的力气推开撞在他身上的人，从人群的缝隙中冲了出去。


	54. 53

时间在不知不觉中流逝，不变的是空间站永远的夜色。欧米茄兵工厂旁，拉面店的老板正启动按钮，将店门降下来结束营业。

正当他拍着身上的灰尘准备离开的时候，突然从后面被人猛地推了一把，他摔在门框上的声音和一阵急切的脚步声同时响起。老板的头一个反应是“抢劫”，他恐惧地尖叫着想要重新打开店铺的门，如果他的动作够快还能躲进去。他的手指颤抖着花了全身的力气按着按钮，遥控器沾着汗水和油渍从他手中滑脱，啪的一声掉在地上打转。

店老板带着哭腔的咒骂声淹没在空间站巨型输送管道的轰鸣声中，他趴在地上重新捡起遥控器，猜测着一双打算给他来一拳的恶魔的手什么时候出现。店门以一种地球人文明建设的速度缓缓拉开，他在门扇打开20厘米的时候就钻进去了。可怜的人一进门就急着把还在打开的门往中间关，但是门不买账，照样稳稳地全打开了，这下玩蛋，这回他和他的店都要被打劫了。

“饶了我吧！钱你可以都拿去但我真的没钱啊！”他举起双手遮住眼睛，等待着。

回答他的是零素提炼厂的嗡嗡声——什么都没发生，刚才撞他的人可能就是个急着赶路的混蛋。老板移开手尴尬地环顾左右，然后大笑起来，“我说呢，哪个瞎眼的抢匪敢来抢劫我，我看上去还是有几分硬汉的……”话没说完，一只大手从门外伸进来一把把他提来起来，店老板再次哭叫起来：“强盗大爷你看中什么直接拿走吧！！”

“我不是强盗，我是薛帕德指挥官，星联海军。”提着他的人说。

“是是，我看出来了，前二十个也是这么说的！饶命啊！”

“……”薛帕德黑着脸看了他一会儿，手一松，店老板咕咚掉在地上。“你刚才看见有什么奇怪的人从这里跑过去吗？”

“欧米茄有不奇怪的人？记得介绍来我店里。”店老板重新站起来，他站直了以后身高只够他看到薛帕德的胸甲，所以他不得不抬起头来，这下他们可以顺利地看着对方的鼻孔说话了。

“准确地来说是个被不明不明科技产物追杀的人，也许看上去很慌张。”

“刚才有个混蛋试图用我把我店里的大门撞出个洞，他撞了我！然后跑得没影了。”

“哦？那人往哪里跑了？”

店老板呆滞地往右边一指。

“谢谢。”薛帕德转身走到门口又折回来，“你！记住一会儿如果看到什么奇怪的东西，千万别攻击它，懂了吗？”

“知……”店老板刚想说点啥，薛帕德机器人已经跑出很远了。他抓着脑袋叹了口气，“切，欧米茄风格。”

倒霉的店老板重新关店、锁门。当门禁的指示灯由绿转红的时候，他决定去租个机器人保镖。店老板想着心事，退到街边，紧接着后背又结结实实撞了一下。

“强盗大爷啊你怎么又回来……咦？”

“强盗？我看起来很像吗？”身后站着一个穿着一套深蓝色盔甲的男性人类，他有着一张温和好看的脸，看起来约莫三十出头，但黑色的短发中已经夹杂着很多白发。

“不是，刚才有个长相凶恶的机器人把我吓坏了。”

对方抿着嘴角挑起了一边的眉毛，“他是不是说他是星联海军的薛帕德指挥官？”

店老板已经知道对方的下一个问题和下下个问题是什么了，他面容呆滞地再次往右一指。

 

 

薛帕德沿着工业区的道路往前奔跑，同时还要仔细分辨周围的情况。他可能已经跟丢了，但他并不感到急躁。如果逃跑的一方够聪明，说不定已经藏起来了。

他跑过一个转角，通讯突然响起了：【喂，薛帕德！你在哪里？！】

“凯登？”薛帕德有些诧异，“你们现在正在交通站？”

【科尔特斯和盖拉斯他们在那里……你和詹姆斯的信号已经失踪了近两小时了，我有些担心，先过来看看。】

“别，凯登，别过来！”

【出什么事了？】

薛帕德慢慢停了下来，他想着凯登如果在这里会发生什么。以那家伙的正义感，如果和刚才追杀他的不明怪物对上，他一定会挺身而出。但这毫无意义，子弹和异能无法消灭它，只会让凯登也加入被追杀着的名单而已。

他明白不能让凯登靠近这里，但是此时此刻却有一个幽影一般的声音在他耳边窃窃私语：“让他过来，你想看到他，就现在。”

这主意不错，不是什么大不了的事，他和一个老派、温柔、英俊又火辣的异能者在大街上还能干出啥来？毫无疑问身为幽灵探员他们都很专业，如果有什么紧急情况出现，他们还是有能力烫平一切，就像以前一样不是吗？提起战斗，凯登使用异能屏障的时候，浑身燃烧着的蓝色火焰……噢，不，姑且不论这样荒唐的想法是属于一年前自己的惯性思维还是一年后的，这样一想他还真的有可能在大街上干出些啥来。

薛帕德：“呃……你知道欧米茄的一贯风格，莉亚娜的飞船很快就会到这儿，她和这儿的地痞流氓处不来，在她惹上麻烦之前你能去停机坪接她吗？

【莉亚娜？好吧，我去接她。】凯登的声音似乎有些喘，【但我认为我已经看到你了，你等等。】

“什么？！”

薛帕德忍着抓狂看着50米外朝他奔过来的异能者，凯登身上是不是装着类似“薛帕德天线”的东西，嗯？他知不知道这样离开大部队很可能把自己和别人都卷进危险，嗯？幽灵探员的谨慎被他塞进牛排三明治里吃掉了吗？！

凯登停在他面前的时候，薛帕德已经在自己意识到之前咧嘴笑道：“帅哥，我们已经多久没见了？”

“我不知道，一两个小时吧，大概。”

“噢，真漫长。”

凯登松了口气：“绝对没错，你一定是我们船上的VI。”

“好眼力，幽灵探员先生。但是听着，这儿有些新情况，附近不太……安全，我们最好离开下层区，别贸然攻击任何东西……或者是人……”他们沿着街道继续往前走，薛帕德正试图理清刚才发生的事的时候，发现凯登盯着他看的目光渐渐变得诡异紧张起来，“你这是怎么了？”

凯登直直地盯着他的胸和小腹，又把目光移回脸上。

“怎么了，米兰达把胸肌设计地太夸张了吗？……嘿，你干嘛？”薛帕德被凯登抓着站到路灯下，他的手指离开对方的手臂，爬上胸膛一抚而过。薛帕德抬起一边的眉别有深意地看着对方，但奇怪的是凯登的脸色严肃，一点都没缓和的趋势。

直到凯登离开他，将手放在亮光处展示给他，看薛帕德才明白为什么——凯登的手掌里满是鲜血。

“你刚才把谁干掉了吗？”

“没有，我发誓。事实上我倒是希望我干掉它了。”

“干掉什么？！”

“这到底……？”薛帕德低头看着自己的盔甲，这上面的血迹一团糟，简直就和他拥抱了一个割破大动脉，并且还在死命挣扎的人没什么区别。他从工厂跑到这儿，血迹开始干涸，但还是比较新的，血人撞他准是半小时以内的事。他开始检索这段时间内机器人的记忆模块和自己的记忆，银白的怪物根本没有血，詹姆斯、米兰达和杰克都没有受伤，其他的人……即使有受伤的也没有接触过他。

更何况他和那怪物火拼的时候周围也都是机器人，尽管在所有合成体都成为了半有机体的今天，想从机器人身上挤出一点红色的血仍然比从议会身上找出一点退税更难。

在这之后唯一可能撞在他身上的只可能是等着还机器人的顾客了。薛帕德点点头在灯下踱着步，这是有可能的，但是那些来这儿找乐子的人——他们是亡命狂徒没错，但他们不是疯子，受了这样的伤一定会先吩咐机器人把他送去见医生而不是在这儿排队。

如果这一点成立，撞他的人只有可能是那些人还回来的租借机器人了，但这更说不通。它们大多数是擎天大爆炸之后生产出来的纯合成体，更不可能有血了。

“你想到什么了？”看到薛帕德沉默良久，凯登有些不安起来，“告诉我。”

“我不记得是谁撞的。”

“难道就不能用你价值25万星币的万能手指分析一下这血液中的DNA然后黑进C-sec的资料库花三秒钟时间对比一下，然后告诉我这是谁的血？”

“我是战斗型试做机，不是智能型，也不是Edi。”薛帕德展示了自己的手，“你觉得战斗型在挥拳的时候还要小心呵护手上的传感器？”

“说不定在别的地方？”

“哪里？舌头？如果是这样我不介意先测试一下你的DNA……你介意张开你的嘴吗？”

“嘿！”

“噢我不小心切换到了西班牙模式，这机器人的语言系统有点敏感。”薛帕德严肃地点点头以示事态的严重性，“我可以用万用工具扫描血型，不过我猜没什么用。”

【薛帕德，你身上没有这样的测试DNA的工具，你的舌头上也没有。】团队内部通讯中原本属于詹姆斯的线路里头传来了米兰达的声音，【但是我可以告诉你你的补充弹药插槽旁放着测量仪，用它扫描血迹，然后把数据发给我，我会为你……】

“为我什么？……嘿，米兰达？”

通讯频道里渐渐出现了大量的电磁噪音，信号越来越微弱，直至他再也听不见对方的声音。


	55. 54

“信号又被屏蔽，那东西朝我们过来了。”薛帕德刚拉着凯登在一段矮墙后面躲好，孰料在前方的街道转角处传来了一声尖厉的惊叫，似乎还有人在叫嚷着这到底是什么东西。而凯登几乎想都没想就拔出手枪钻出掩体往那里奔去，薛帕德只能跟着他出掩体，在笔直的街道上加速奔跑拽住了凯登。

“你对付不了它，让我一个人去。”

“不。”凯登再次固执起来，他甩开薛帕德的手，往前走了几步，示意跟上。“你不觉得是时候实验一下机体的战斗能力了吗？”

他们在昏暗、空无一人的大街上跑起来，没有人再去争执什么——就像以前一样，两个幽灵探员在一个罪恶之都的大街上举着枪飞奔企图抓住从混沌宇宙中飞来的外星怪物，直到一整面的合金墙连着霓虹灯从离地30码的地方掉到了他们面前。这是一件令人怀念的事，薛帕德所到之处总有战斗。

薛帕德：“瞧，就像以前一样。”

“简直成了我们的传统。”凯登推了薛帕德的肩一把，准备奔向附近的随便什么墙或者箱子什么的。

但在他找到掩体之前有团黑影从天而降轰然砸在墙的残骸上，把本来就碎了的全息霓虹灯又砸碎了一遍。

那个人从一堆碎裂的材料里站起来，简直像个来自几个世纪之前的传教士，全身都包裹在一件黑色的旧斗篷里，连兜帽也紧紧拉上了。看不出那是用什么材料做的，重点是谁会在这个世纪还这么穿呢？

黑衣人急于从一堆破烂里站起来，跨到地面上的时候踉跄几步扶着一根裸露的钢条，另一只手按在腰间。但他没想到这里还有其他人，他匆匆扫视了一眼，便慌不择路一般冲向薛帕德身边的岔道。

如果不是机器人的红外线视野，薛帕德一定会错过这个——那个人兜帽下的眼睛，那是像融化的夜色一般的蓝——和他自己一模一样的瞳色。绝对不会有错，他就是刚才在走廊尽头把怪物引开的那个黑影。

在短短一秒钟里薛帕德迅速将数个画面重叠在一起——黑衣人躲藏在仓库摆放整齐的机器人中间，将它们微妙地挪动位置，空出了一条可以供他自由出入的通道，他从空白机器人的缝隙中谨慎地偷窥外面的动静，当有人注意到他的时候，他立刻逃离了；当仓库里被薛帕德掀翻天的时候，一直躲藏的黑衣人认为这就是他的机会，他从走廊的另一头跑了出去，但是出于某个不知道的原因银白色怪物的首要目标是他；

幸运的是黑衣人面对追杀者并非毫无准备，他明白最危险的地方也是最安全的，他用自己的方式甩掉了那怪物，并且折返回来潜入顾客通道，混进了回厂的薛帕德机器人中间。但由于身上的伤，他在进门的时候撞在了正版薛帕德的身上，给他的逃脱计划添上了一个不大不小的败笔。

同样的眼睛、有机体，并且可以轻易混进薛帕德机器人中间，这样的人选薛帕德只想到一个——但这不可能，这个人已经死了。

一刹那的愣神让薛帕德分了心，那个很可能是他的克隆体的人用力推开他夺路而逃。

“那是谁？！”凯登举着枪瞄准，始终没有开枪。

“我不知道。”

街旁楼房窗口闪过一道火光，紧接着轰然爆炸，银白色的怪物保持着杰克的样子从浓烟滚滚的窗口跳出来，重重落在他们面前。

“杰克？！”凯登更加震惊了，“原来她是……”

“不，这不是杰克，只是模仿成她而已！”薛帕德拦住凯登的枪，“别开枪！”

“当然，我可以超载它……”

“Noooo！”

未来战士版杰克逼近凯登，它的瞳孔中央散射出一道蓝色的纵向激光一一扫过他和试做机。在激光接触到他们的时候，如果薛帕德没有按住凯登的手他一定会拔枪，而凯登自己也没想过为什么要在判断上如此信任一个人工智能。

漫长的两秒钟过去，什么都没发生，不明科技产物收回了激光。紧接着它挪动身上每一个细密的碎片以改变形状，杰克的摸样消失了，它重新聚合成为了一个有着类似鳐鱼宽鳍一般机翼的飞行器，在三秒钟不到的时间里发出质量效应场让自己腾空飞起，追着黑衣人而去。

黑衣人在前方全力奔跑，薛帕德可以看得出来他的左脚用力比右边大一些，整个人有些不平衡的趋势。他在逃跑途中始终沿着路灯排列的线路跑，并时不时丢下个小包裹，然后便头也不回地继续往前。

银白色的飞行器比他快得多，当它经过某个被扔在地上的包裹旁边时，那小东西发出嘶嘶响声爆裂开来。如果说这爆炸和一般的炸药有什么区别，一定是因为它没有硝烟和火光，只有一些半凝固的液体。

他们远远地看到飞行器在爆炸物旁边停了下来，它不再往前，而是在几个炸弹残骸之间不停徘徊， 它怀疑地观察着地上的痕迹，但出于某个不知名的原因，银白的怪物似乎对黑衣人不感兴趣了。

而黑衣人停止了奔跑，扶着街边巨大的通风管道喘了口气，他转过身欣赏着原地打转的飞行器，黑色兜帽下的嘴唇上挂着嘲讽的表情，他抬起手食中二指在眉前一滑，同时拉开通风管道维修井的闸门跳了进去。

凯登挤到属于薛帕德的掩体后，他们都只在箱子上露出半个脑袋和眼睛：“这到底是什么东西？”

“我认为其中一个是进化后的灵长类。”

“按照幽灵探员的条例，我们有责任……”

“这不是你的责……”薛帕德还没说完就被凯登一把拽下去，银白色的飞行器嗡嗡地从他们头顶上往右飞过去了。“很好，我们更靠近了。”

凯登的脸上充满了尴尬，“抱歉我忘了你不是……”

“没关系，作为机器人我有义务为你冲锋陷阵，只要你一声令下，我就让那东西把我的肠子拽出来。”

凯登忍着笑捶了一下薛帕德的手臂，他们从一堆箱子后面爬出来，凯登再次拽住往右走去的薛帕德，指着相反的方向，“不是它！那边，去找那个灵长类，我们至少要搞到一些情报。我知道——我知道你要说什么，我不会让我们陷入没情报没后援的危险的。”

“好极了，我说过我爱死你了吗？”

“我一向受欢迎。”


	56. 55

通风管道内实际是个建造在建筑与建筑之间的宽敞空间，里面整合着很多较为细小的分流管道，走势错综复杂、没有大功率照明，相隔三十米一盏的应急灯根本无法提供任何有力的照明。薛帕德还注意到——在某些管道的接缝处还多了一些奇怪的发散装置，它们很小，积满灰尘，如果不仔细看根本不会发现它们。

他知道是谁干的。

薛帕德说不清重新见到可能是他的克隆体的是什么心情，一年前当这个人精疲力竭抓着全速飞行的飞船边缘，面对他伸出的手，那张和他一模一样的脸上只剩下迷茫。

——抓住我的手，你可以活下去。

——为了什么？

克隆体来过这个世界仅仅六个月的时间就可以在战场上和父体不相上下，可想而知填充了他所有生活的事是被拿来和他的父体比较，以及没完没了的训练，而除了和父体全力一战他找不到任何结束这种存在方式的方法。最后他拒绝了他伸出的手，选择独自回到死神的怀抱。

显然他继承了父体死亡也奈何不了他的属性，也许还有惹毛别人，尤其是外星人的天分。

 

他听见自己在空旷的空间里行走的脚步声，每一下都在四壁之间拼命蹦跶，恨不得全世界都听见。

就快到了，再坚持几步，只要几步，他就能回到他的窝巢。然后他会把那些黑色的布从支架上拉下来，架起一个小小的空间，一切噩梦都会无影无踪。

战靴在地板上发出一声尖响，他踩在了一滩滑腻的东西上，险些摔倒。战靴的鞋底下拖出一道血迹，有些温暖的液体从肋下的伤口流下来，把盔甲里面弄得黏糊糊的。刚才离开工厂的时机实在是自己最近犯下的最愚蠢的错误，现在的境遇是他付出的代价。不能再犯错了，他没有干净衣服可换了。

他按紧伤口，抓住旁边管道上的节点，在一处九十度的转角上探出身体——他的目的地需要跳过一米宽的距离到达对面的管道，这对一个训练有素的人来说是太轻松的事情。他按照记忆中的方向起跳，但是今天这是怎么了？对面管道竟然变成双层？一切看起来就像是棉花做的，看上去糊成一团。接着他便感受到了硬邦邦的钢铁砸在他膝盖上的疼痛，直到这时他才猛然清醒，他竟然在这时候恍惚了连一米都没跳过去，挥动的双手什么都没能抓住，他直接掉到下方一根直径两米的圆形管道上，光滑的钢铁上没有可抓的地方，他继而往下滑动，重重地砸在下方的维修栈道上。

肋下的伤口被牵动，他本能地惨叫起来，又马上咬住嘴唇把声音掩住。

那个细小又不太真切的声音钻进他的脑海——“错误！你又犯错了，你让人失望。你要知道真正的薛帕德指挥官不会出现这种愚蠢的行为，这就是为什么幻影人抛弃了你！”

他无措而恐惧地看着栈道上自己拖出来的血迹，而这些血会让他彻底暴露的，他是个失败者，他们说的没错。这个名字和这副皮囊给了他全部活着的意义，他不是薛帕德指挥官，但他又是谁呢？

——“别再犯错了，咬紧牙关如果再让我听到你那可悲的惨叫声，我就让基地的人都知道你有多懦弱。你需要更多的练习而你会比你的父体更强，我相信你。”

“是的，布洛克斯小姐。”他压着腰侧站起来，寻找新的路径通往他的第二个住处——首选目的地以现在的体力是难以爬上去了，他的备选在两百码远的地方。那地方没有隐蔽设施，只有他用几个箱子拼凑起来的床以及一箱绷带，但这个地点是他最喜欢的。

两百码距离并不长，但是最后几米他是爬着走完的，寒冷和剧痛是他唯一感受到的东西。但这不重要，他知道如何改变它们。他伸手进箱子之间的缝隙，拖出一个背包，抖了抖把里面的东西倒空——皱巴巴的纸包、瓶装酒和几罐医疗胶。

他兴奋起来，颤抖着打开纸包，取出里面的药丸压在舌根下，皱着眉抿了一会儿，拧开瓶子用酒送下去。没过一会儿他就瘫倒在地，快乐把剧痛驱逐，所有的焦虑也荡然无存。他仰起脸看着天花板，听见自己满足的笑声和喘息声。

他又喝了一口酒，躺在地上慢慢脱下了斗篷和盔甲，他的动作精准稳定，好像完全忘了自己身上还有伤。

他感觉着那种迷人的飘飘欲仙的梦境，看到人造阳光从鳞次栉比的大楼后面照过来，把一切变成金色的森林。美丽地无法形容，而他自己像树叶一样缓慢地飘落，巨大的飞船变成大雁从他头顶离开，此时此刻他是一颗风中的尘埃，他不知道自己是谁，也不需要了。

手指摸索着扮开医疗胶的瓶盖，将医疗胶涂抹在伤口上，用双手压紧伤口两边的肌肉层，用力推近，直到医疗胶开始拉紧伤口。如果不是这可爱的药丸，他一定会疼得无法继续。

血红的夕阳发出歌声，他看到自己的身体跌落在大楼楼顶，像水晶一样摔成无数碎片，每一个碎片里都流淌着夕阳金色的光辉。

他再次拿起酒瓶，靠在箱子上发呆，然后微笑起来。 

无论这一套他玩了多少次，他还是喜欢这景象，有时候他觉得飘在空中的感觉是真实的，他甚至能听到流过耳边的风声。更重要的，没人再强迫他在十秒钟里击中靶心多少次，没有人再会把他和薛帕德比较，这一刻他可以把关于薛帕德一切的资料、和行动计划扔到窗外去了……连同自己一起。

就算只有几秒钟的时间，他拥有现在。他自由了。

感谢伟大的奎宁左旋基因止疼片，它们是多么的立竿见影和管理不善，头一瓶是他在神堡的医院里偷的，它们在他挨揍和挨饿的时候看起来都挺有用的，没过几个月就上瘾了。他尤其喜欢用一瓶威士忌和它搭配，那会让他几天都爽得昏昏沉沉。

他知道现在不是用它的好时机，但是他的存货不多，一片又不够用。在他的住处外面，还有大滩的血没擦掉，如果那个奇怪的外星机械制品挑在这时候来宰他，让它完工吧，他不干了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

薛帕德在他上方五米处的维修栈道上看着自己的克隆体在持续迷糊了五分钟以后一边咒骂着把自己撑起来，摇摇晃晃走到箱子后面的管道上。薛帕德悄悄看了身边的异能者一眼，凯登咬着牙竭力掩饰着自己的震惊，蓝色的火焰在他的拳头上燃烧又熄灭。

“薛帕德……？”

薛帕德转头去看他，然后他意识到凯登指的是下面的那个人。

在他来得及说什么之前，克隆体伸手到头顶上排布着的蒸馏自来水管道，撕下一块胶布来。

那条管道由于多年失修，材料被腐蚀，胶布撕下来之后立刻有细小的水流漏了下来。他的克隆体显然是此中老手，他动作利索地冲洗掉了身上的血。血迹洗掉以后薛帕德看清了对方的身体，他像是被某个疯狂的科学家用尸体拼装出来的娃娃，背上布满拼接皮肤的疤痕，以及洗不掉的瘀伤。

而且薛帕德很肯定，当他的克隆体把腿甲和裤子褪下来的时候，凯登肯定抬起了一边的眉。他无奈地再看了看自己，告诉自己他们的身材是一样——火辣的。不过他很快就没有心情调侃了，他看到他的克隆体的右腿从膝盖上方开始接着一条义肢，尽管在科技泛滥的今天，他身上用的绝对是便宜货。

凯登双手撑在栏杆上就要往下跳，薛帕德下意识拉住了他，后者疑惑地看着他，琥珀色的眼中带有责问的意味，好像薛帕德犯了不应该的错误一般。他试着抽出自己的手，但薛帕德的手像是铁钳般固执，他们在黑暗中互相瞪着对方，最终薛帕德放开了手。

而他放手的真正原因是克隆体的通讯声响起了，后者把管道上的胶布贴回去，一边穿护甲一边接起了通讯，他在这一头嗯了一声，随即挂掉通讯，重新晃晃悠悠走了出去。正在偷窥的两个人对望一眼，悄悄跟上。


	57. 56

这是一条位于武器铺不远处的典型欧米茄脏乱街巷，狭小、混乱，墙上到处都是涂鸦和来历不明的弹坑和血迹。克隆体在街边流浪汉常呆的位置——一大堆垃圾旁边蹲了一会儿，他装作是个无家可归的人在那里打盹，或者是下载一张当天报纸看。

但是他环顾四周的眼神告诉薛帕德他很紧张，又有些犹豫。如果他们现在就这么接近，他一定会逃跑，没准拔枪。

过了一会儿，到了标准宇宙时的上班时间欧米茄的大街上依然没多少人，大多数人多半还在自己的窝巢里磕着药蒙头大睡，要不就是在药物弥漫的散场派对上打啵或者头破血流躺在排水沟里等死。当然，还是有一部分倒霉鬼要顶着黑眼圈和宿醉的脑袋去上班，比如现在那个苦瓜脸的东方人。

他哈欠连天打开店门，这门在向薛帕德微笑了——这家店很眼熟，非常地眼熟。

好像就是昨天他们轮流揪着店老板询问的拉面店，等等，薛帕德记得詹姆斯给他的拉面消费券，好像就是这一家。

“人生何处不相逢啊。”

“你说什么？”

“跟我来，凯登。”薛帕德在凯登背后推了一把，在进店的时候做了个请的手势。

他们在拉面铺子的角落里找到了一个绝佳的位置，能够清晰地看到街对面的全景，凯登还有些恍惚，他透过落地的玻璃窗看着街对面的克隆体，连什么时候薛帕德为他拉好椅子、把他按在座位上都不知道。

薛帕德和店员连说带比划，过了不多久一碗拉面端了上来，热气从凯登面前飘上来，温润了他的脸。但是这些烦人的水蒸气好像太多了，搞得他的眼睛里也都是水，这可没办法盯梢了，眼前的一切都被一层水雾扭曲了。

凯登紧紧抿着嘴，看上去是在用力咬着下唇，过了一会他说：“我知道你可能会告诉我这很可能是手术台上的产物，或者是又一个克隆体，我只是想起了别的事。已经一年了……我告诉过他们薛帕德还活着……但是…没人相信我。”他轻轻摇头，眼眶中发亮的水泽随之游移着光芒，他轻声重复道：“没人相信我。”

薛帕德沉默着，手掌覆在同伴的手背上，力度适中，软性材料构成的手指因此显得温暖柔软，如果他能意识到，他会发现这是操纵机器人以来控制力量最恰如其分的一次。凯登紧抿着嘴唇，他回握了他的手。薛帕德花了些时间去理清自己的想法，“我相信……薛帕德还在这个世界上。如果你想过去的话……就去吧。但是我们先看看他想做什么，这样我们才能帮到他而不是把事情搞砸。”然后他将面条推了推，“先把东西吃了，你该饿了。”

异能者在使用能力的时候大脑会消耗和体力劳动一样多的能量，所以他们总是饿得比一般人快，凯登也早就养成了把薛帕德手里预备的食物直接抓过来啃的习惯，不管那是在神堡的高档餐厅还是枪林弹雨的战场上，幸运的是他抓到蛋糕的概率比手雷高一些。

凯登还沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有再说任何话，他只是拖过面碗埋头吃了起来。薛帕德听着旁边的人吸溜面条的声音，一边用眼球里的变焦镜片放大街对面的克隆体。

就算是以一个克隆体的标准来看，那小子现在的状况也很不妙。从那件可笑又难看的斗篷下面露出的脸苍白异常，眼眶下淤积着深深的青黑色，布满血丝的眼睛茫然地望着自己的靴子，时不时用手调整一下右腿上的义肢。

薛帕德熟悉这些动作，如果他自己出现这些反映，那么准是在等人，而且这个人他不怎么喜欢。

果然，过了五分钟不到，从街角出来一个突锐人，他装作不认识一般从克隆体身边经过，停了一下，拿出万用工具开始讲通讯。克隆体没有抬头，他也拿出万用工具摆弄了一下，然后突锐人离开了。

克隆体懒洋洋站了起来，从衣兜里拿出一张光片看了看，对照着街对面的店铺，朝拉面店走了过来。薛帕德马上让凯登把头低下，自己坐正了身子，像个没有打开AI隔栅的机器人一样面无表情平视前方。

他的克隆体进了店以后直接走向服务生，将消费券拿给人看，对方见多了各种功能的机器人以后早已麻木了，反正这些长得一样的机器人都是替主人跑腿的，这有一点好——服务生再也不需要什么微笑服务，他的脸可以轻松一点。

“一份招牌拉面，你的主人不要其他的了？”

“不用。”

“啊啊，知道了。要送去吗？”

“不，我带走。”

克隆体在柜台前的位置坐下来，侧对着大门，他低着头，兜帽下的眼睛警惕地观察着周围。薛帕德正在评估现在走过去坐在他桌子对面是否会引起对方激烈反应，店员已经麻利地打包好了。

服务生在递过外卖袋的时候咦了一声，他接着说：“你的手很烫，散热系统出问题了吧？”

“是的。还没修好，但不影响我的工作。”

“是被打坏的吧？我们店不受外送费，把地址给我。你是武装型，会撒掉的，你们这些机器人配置越来越马虎……”

“我说了，我自己带走。”黑衣的男人平静无波的声音和一个普通机器人一般无二，从对答如流的程度来看他平日已经做了很多练习。“谢谢。”

“OK，OK，能不能请你离我远点，对，站在门口，我把这个外卖袋子放在柜台上，等我戴上防暴头盔躲好以后……”

“好的。”克隆体真的照做了，虽然薛帕德觉得他其实想把外卖袋子扔到服务员头上，但是现在他不能压着嗓子说出自己的观点，因为克隆体朝他们走来，并且背对他们靠在大门上，他的屁股几乎要贴在他的背上了。

薛帕德下意识看了凯登一眼，这是没必要的——凯登是个专业人士，在盯梢的时候他不会盯着目标猛看直到让对方不安……哦，不，不不不……他的眼珠子都快黏在克隆体的身上了。薛帕德无奈地往后让了几公分，对着克隆体的屁股做了个请的手势，凯登立刻瞪了他一眼，他也做了个手势——我们换个位子。

瞧，这就是现实，肉做的就是比机器做的值钱一点。薛帕德摇摇头，无声地挪动比较廉价的屁股准备起身的时候，克隆体先动了。他先是从柜台取走了外卖，匀速步行离开拉面店，经过薛帕德身边的时候，他听到一声轻微的叹息。

薛帕德小声道：“难道他刚才一直都憋着气？”

“伪装成机器人不是那么容易的。”

冒牌机器人在拉面店外面的长椅上坐了一会儿，一束路灯的光落在他身上，他把外卖放在身边，晃着身子像个无聊的流浪汉一般眯着眼睛盯着灯火看。在五分钟不到的时间里，刚才的突锐人又回来了，他这回也带着一个外卖盒，手臂下夹着他的数据PDA，在克隆体身边坐下。他从自己的外卖袋子里拿出一块右旋基因的煎饼咬了一口，专心看PDA，紧接着他的通讯响了，于是他夹着PDA匆匆离去，把外卖袋遗落在克隆体身边。

黑衣人捡了便宜，一手提着一份外卖站起来走了。


	58. 57

欧米茄没有白天，就像神堡看不到黑夜。

破旧的钢铁是她的皮草、断裂的霓虹是她花掉的眼影，充满街巷的罪恶则是她的心肠——她是属于夜的老巫婆。

“敬欧米茄。”他坐在通风口，对着外面的景色举起了刚才喝了一半的酒瓶。

今天他干了件大事，花了一大笔钱，换来的货他等了快半年了，它最好值这个价。他放下酒拉开突锐人留下的纸袋，蓝眼睛兴奋地闪着光，从里面拿出一把式样古怪的手枪别在腰间，想了想又重新拿出来试着瞄准、打开保险又关掉，然后他试着把弹夹舱打开。在困惑地摸了几把以后，他发现自己根本找不到填充子弹的地方，对方也没告诉他该上哪里找子弹。

他作为薛帕德的克隆体一出生就在和枪打交道，他记得银河系每一种枪械的使用方法和结构，除了这个。

一定是他药嗑多了，要不就是卖家想卖个关子再赚一笔——你想要子弹？好啊，那么我们谈谈这笔生意，看在老客户的份上我算你便宜。瞧，你买了维刃，你还得买饲料，这是一个道理。

没关系，他总能找到他想要的。但是要快，他没有时间了。克隆体将手枪重新收好，继而打开他的面条盒子，廉价的塑料叉子在他的拇指下颤抖，它也感觉到害怕了，这是叉子的问题，不是他的，这不知好歹的食物厌恶他，它让自己变得烫得要死，但这没用，他不在乎。他蜷缩在管道边，打算三两口把面条干掉。

神堡拉面连锁店的外卖盒开始嘲笑他了——因为它猛地弹跳起来，它的肚皮张开嘴开始大笑。滚烫的汤汁从快餐盒的豁口飞出来，他的手疼得要命。

“哦，看看我不小心打到了什么？”有个在脸上画了红色面纹的塞拉睿人带着几个人从巷子口绕出来，“有趣，机器人在吃面？你是有机体，又一个整容的崇拜者。但是听着，不管你是谁，你完了。”他们的手中都拿着相同的古怪手枪，某种类似增幅装置的集中器正在发出白光来。

“你打翻了我的面。”克隆体声调平淡地指出。

“你还是担心一下自己吧！把我们仓库里的枪偷出来卖的人在这里，我想你们早就认识了。”赛拉睿人扔过来一包东西，黑色的布包滚翻在克隆体脚下，袋口溅出点点蓝色的血液。克隆体往嘴里又扒一口面条，皱了皱眉头，好像吃到嘴里的都是血的味道，他终于放开叉子，捏住袋子把里面的东西倒出来——那是一只突锐人的三指手掌，齐腕被剁下来，断面很干净，又像是被激光切割机切断的。

赛拉睿人身后的几个佣兵举起了枪，标准镜的红点抖动着落在他的胸前。克隆体放下了破掉的盒子，手指搭上腰后的枪的时候，他的整个人已经被一团紫色的光芒包围，迅速成型的异能立场让他进入了一种暂时缠结着的质能的状态。佣兵们大声叫喊着警告彼此，几百发子弹朝着同一个方向射出去。但他们慢了一步，紫色的光团像一支利箭般冲向赛拉睿人的方向，他撞进人群，把那些佣兵全部掀翻后才重新凝聚成了人形。薛帕德有些奇怪为什么在这之后他没有立刻引爆科技护甲炸开对手的护盾，而是矮下身子翻滚到另一边去。

赛拉睿人慌忙从地上爬起，抬枪寻找自己的目标，而在他能找到之前，一支手枪顶在了他的后脑。

“都别动，否则我轰烂他的头。”克隆体握着新弄来的手枪，一边的佣兵都围着他，不敢上前。

“哈哈哈……开枪啊！”赛拉睿人大笑起来，“你知道该怎么给你的枪装子弹吗？哈哈……”

他还没笑完，突然就看见了正在放大的地板，还有绽开的血花，而克隆体手中的枪托正好和赛拉睿人脑后的淤青造型一致。

“对付你，不用子弹。”他抬起那条假腿，一脚踩在赛拉睿人的脑袋上。惨叫声中四周的佣兵一拥而上，克隆体翻滚躲过一梭子弹，接着前冲抓住面前的佣兵从数米高的钢铁支架上滚了下去。

 

他在扑面而来的地板拍到他脸上之前挣脱了和他楼成一团的佣兵，在落地瞬间抬脚踩在那人身上跳了出去，废旧的地板被这么一砸，螺丝震落，几块相邻的合金地板带着那个倒霉的佣兵从支架上落了下去，那个巨大的黑黝黝的窟窿下隐约看到欧米茄零素提炼厂的纵向输送管，以及几百米下赤红色的地表。毫无疑问从这里掉下去的话，必定粉身碎骨。

克隆体迅速离开岌岌可危的区域，没跑出几步身后传来一声空气震荡的巨响，紧接着一团黑色的电球砸在他的脚边，奇怪的是没有爆炸声，没有火光，他的小腿右侧以及合金地板就被剜出一个切口整齐的大洞——幸好是那条假腿。

红面纹的塞拉睿人留着鼻血爬起来，手中的枪正在自动充能，其他佣兵见状也都抬起了枪。

塞拉睿这个种族虽然身材纤细但他们依靠自身强大的工程技术在银河系的种族中占得一席之地，通常来说如果要绑架一个塞拉睿人，无需索要赎金，仅仅扒光他身上所有的科技产品就能卖上一个好价钱了。而在所有收割者将自己曾经收割的知识共享给世人以后，他们手中的武器就迅速被研发出来。

有可靠的消息称，重组后的“青阳”佣兵团，也就是现在的维斯顿佣兵公司得到了一只收割者的帮助，他们最早研究出来的是黑洞炮，但这种耗费巨大能量的武器无法普及，于是就有了改良版的手枪。破坏力虽然远不及黑洞炮，但更加方便实用。

克隆体知道和他们硬拼下去的结果是什么，他必须抓紧机会。他立刻转身往回冲去，并且在佣兵来得及扣扳机之前从之前的地板豁口跳了下去，他抓着地板下一条支架的外延部分荡向后方，并且沿着支架的结构不停移动自己的位置。

很快他头上的地板被打出好几个大洞，幸运的是对方只是试探性的盲射没打到他。那些佣兵站在管道上看不见他，便纷纷跟过来，小心地贴着墙，尽量不靠近已经被轰过的地方——哦老天，那些地板的残骸看起来简直是摇摇欲坠。

他听见那些人在上面说：“嘿老大，那小子没准已经掉下去了吧？”

“是啊，没准连脑袋都轰掉了呢！”

然后塞拉睿人在那里嚷嚷：“可能还躲着，人类还是有些狡猾，继续搜！”

克隆体觉得自己的手指快断了，越接近欧米茄的下端引力越重，他快要抓不住了。但是他浑身的血液仍在为那些止痛片而兴奋着，那些兴奋的因子正叫嚣着，要他们的命。

他放开了一只手，伸到背后拔下了一支散弹枪，等待着。

那些脚步声开始移动，它们陆陆续续移动到了他的头顶，他咬着牙，告诉自己在欧米茄没有哪场战斗不需要豁出性命，尤其是对他这样的人来说。他对着脚步声的方向扣下了扳机。

散弹枪在近距离爆裂出巨大的威力和大量弹片，一举轰穿了地板和撑着它的支架，整片地板塌陷下去，但首先遭到弹片弹射伤害的是他自己，它们刺穿了他的护甲，扎进他的身体和脖子，也让所有人和他一起坠向无底深渊。

在那几秒钟里他发现他热爱这种下坠的感觉，短暂残酷的自由。

红面纹的塞拉睿人呆站在窟窿旁，幸运的他露出了宽慰的笑容。那些傻瓜无关紧要，反正他的手下每天都要死几个，只是可惜了他们的武器。

还有那个人类小子，他也是个蠢蛋。塞拉睿人探出头朝下看去，瞧着那个人和飞散在空中的血花一起下坠。他想笑几声，但是他在看到那人全身都变成了一团紫色的光晕时立刻露出了恐惧的神情。

紫色电光犹如一道狂风般撞过来，他根本来不及跑开，转瞬间就看见自己飞在半空，而那团围绕着他的紫光迅速重新凝聚成了人形。那张属于薛帕德的脸露出了凶狠的表情，这个可恶的冒牌货，这个把自己整容成英雄的人类挥出一拳，将他从空中砸到地上。

现在，情况倒过来了。红面纹的塞拉睿人死死抓着断裂的地板，克隆体浑身是血站在摇摇欲坠的地砖上看他。

“求求你，我不想死，我们的武器都给你，钱也给你……拉我上去！”塞拉睿人单手抓着一条地板下的支架哀求道，在那东西发出一声尖厉的断裂声，并且应声而弯的时候，他的哀求变成了尖叫。

“你的枪。”他伸出了手，塞了睿人只能把武器交给他。然后克隆体收好武器，果真把手伸出去让对方抓着，他说：“你的钱呢？”

“给你，都给你，快拉我上去！”塞拉睿人除了一边咒骂着一边单手操作万用工具没有任何其他方法。

“很好。”克隆体露出和薛帕德一样英俊的笑容，他勾起嘴角，歪了歪头说，“不过，我改变主意了。”

他左手拖着塞拉睿人，右手抽出腿甲上别着的军用匕首对着他一刀捅了下去。

塞拉睿人的惨叫声和咒骂声远远地传出去，引起了正往这边来的两个人的注意。当凯登和薛帕德赶到的时候，正好看见塞拉睿人睁着仅剩的一只眼用尽最后的力气叫骂。

“放开我！别再侮辱我！你不得好死！”

“一会儿要上去，一会又要我放开，你到底想怎样？”克隆体捅完最后一刀，把塞拉睿人扔了下去。


	59. 58

凯登看着他在那里发狠，默默无语了很久。

“我不想评价这个。虽然如果你不这么做，他就会这么对你。”薛帕德朝前一步，他看到自己的克隆体咳了几声，擦掉嘴角的血摇摇晃晃想要爬回管道上，但是没有力气上去，于是他转过身来看了看新出现的两个人。

“哈……诺曼底的船员。”似乎已经确认薛帕德作为机器人的主人是旁边的异能者，克隆体看着凯登冷笑道：“事情还是要走老套路，该来的……还是会来。”

他靠在墙边一阵猛咳，咳嗽声中夹杂着血泡涌上喉管的声音，“所以……你们来找我，这次是想要一个肺呢……还是想要胳膊和腿，哦，抱歉腿只有一条了……而且你们的指挥官已经死了，这回是想要我的全部了？”

“你说什么……”

克隆体扶着管道慢慢走着，他的手在金属上拖出一条歪歪扭扭的血迹，像是一只野兽在标注自己的领地，嘶声笑起来，“布洛克斯小姐说我不该成为他的后备器官库，所以……你们这一次……”

“等一下，你冷静一些！”凯登在看到他一步步后退的方向时举起双手示意自己没有武器，“这么说你是薛帕德的克隆体，听着，我不是来找你要那些的！”

“你们这一次什么都得不到。”他踩在一块松动的地砖上，身体晃了一下险险站住，但那块瓷砖从支架之间掉了下去，他的半个脚踏空。

“听着，就是因为他死了所以我们更不会找你要任何器官，那根本没有用你明白吗？”

“我不相信……”克隆体下意识挪动脚步，刚才被微型黑洞枪轰裂过一半的义肢再也承受不住这样的力度，主支架突然断裂，整个人往后倒去。

凯登在交涉的时候薛帕德已经绕到了塌陷的窟窿后面，他控制体内的L5n植入体催动质量效应力场，现在正是冲锋的时机，如果他掌握力量得当，正好可以把他推回去。他按照记忆中异能冲锋的方法让自己冲向前方，可是情况越紧急事件越是频发——他的身体并未向前冲去。他简直要诅咒自己的愚蠢了，机器人的身体根本无法做出生物异能者的反应，他只在VI的状态成功冲锋过。

“不！”凯登朝他的方向冲过去 ，他只抓到了对方的手指，一个成年人的体重轻易地甩脱了他的手。同时他看到克隆体的身后紫光迸射，他被撞在自己身上，两人被一股巨大的力量猛地推了回去。那紫光重新凝聚，薛帕德VI的样子出现在他眼前。

凯登用力抓住怀里的人，盔甲上滑腻的鲜血和一个大个子男人的体重让他再一次脱手，克隆体趴在凯登身上，暗红色的血从哨兵深蓝色的盔甲上滴下来，他再也没有力气爬起来，嘴唇嚅动着，却只发出一些无意义的气泡音，空气难以进入他的肺里，只有血从他的嘴角和耳朵缓缓流下来。

“这些弹片很麻烦，把他翻过来！”薛帕德回到机器人身上，由于弹片都穿透护甲刺入克隆体的脖子和胸前，他不能松开紧身盔甲——因为现在只有压紧肌肉才能阻止大出血。他们缩在了远离塌方的安全区域，克隆体的身体情况不便被移动，他只能试着拨通讯给他的船员们。“这个频道有人在听吗？！我是薛帕德，来个人帮忙，我需要担架和急救设备！”

通讯频道顿时蹿出两三个声音，米兰达、盖拉斯和莉亚娜同时对着他嚷嚷：【你又把谁揍了？！】

薛帕德：“……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

欧米茄的住宅区在早上仍然一片空寂，薛帕德几乎要为了居民们的生活作息感谢上帝，这意味着不会有人注意到三个人在街上为什么偷偷摸摸地走。

凯登躲在一堵墙后，朝外面张望了一眼就退了回来，“安全。”他说着，握紧手枪率先走了出去。

薛帕德从房屋下的阴影中走出来，把怀里的人抱得更紧一些以免他掉下去。这个动作肯定已经牵动了伤口，他的克隆体枕在他的肩头咬着牙一声不吭。他的额头很烫，薛帕德用机器人的表皮扫描系统测下来的温度是41度，想来从几天前开始他的身体情况已经糟透了，他无法休息，躲着不明科技怪物的同时还要和本地的佣兵和流氓没日没夜地打架斗殴，所有可以支撑他的东西只有几片止痛片和一瓶酒。不过这点倒是像他——他们都是硬骨头，薛帕德不知道该不该为此自豪。

“放下我。”克隆体突然说，他的声音伴随着灼热的气息轻声说着一些含糊的音节，似乎连他自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“坚持一下，别睡。我们很快就到了。”

“如果你不想把那东西……招过来，放下我……”

“那么你会死。”

克隆体的脑袋动了动，似乎是抬起头看了他一眼，“救我做什么……我又没什么好救的。”

“哦……因为我乐意。”薛帕德忽然发现他的克隆体的思维方式很古怪，他的行事和思维总是脱节的。他上一秒还在一刀一刀捅死自己的敌人，下一秒就只想着自己吃了一半的面条。刚才他们带走他的时候，他坚决地拒绝，并且一定要拿回自己的食物。

薛帕德只能爬上去把那个被一枪打穿个洞的外卖盒拿下来，并且当着克隆体的面从盒子里挖出来一片锋利的弹片展示了一下，接着他把那份外卖扔进了地上那个砸出来的窟窿里。薛帕德可以发誓，那一瞬间克隆体的沉默的表情看起来像是个被殴打的小海豹。

他猜测克隆体被唤醒以后接受的是全军事的训练，他所有知道的知识全都是如何去杀戮，却不知道如何生活。他不懂得照顾自己，在使用着笨拙的手法生活的时候，一旦遇到有关战斗的事，他似乎就咔得一声转到了另一个模式，在这时候，他是所向披靡的独狼。

薛帕德跟着凯登转过两道墙，走到了一处四通八达的岔道口，他记得这里，欧米茄空间站的中央换氧系统就在附近，只要从这里在上个阶梯就能到达莫丁曾经开的诊所。根据米兰达的情报，欧米茄的佣兵和强盗正在那一区域混战，她无法带着担架接近他们的位置，只能在莫丁开设的医院附近支援他们。那间医院现在由莫丁的两名学徒——梅伦和丹尼尔维持着，总在倒闭的边缘徘徊，却从没关门过。

只要这最后的几百米路没有一整队全副武装的暴徒杀出来，他们就能在医院与米兰达和杰克碰面了。

可能是由于机器人较为冰凉的外皮让高烧的人觉得舒服，克隆体在薛帕德的脖子旁蹭了蹭，慢慢昏睡过去。他低头看了一眼，只看见几点滴在他靴子上的血液，并且那件裹在克隆体身上的黑色斗篷已经全都被血液浸湿了。

“他的情况不太妙，凯登，别管那些佣兵了！”他离开墙边，两个人朝医院方向跑去。

米兰达已经带了担架在医院前的小巷里等他们，现在他们终于知道这住宅区的热闹全都哪里去了——活人和遗世者在医院里打成了一团，也不知道是谁先动的手。丹尼尔医师躲在接待台下面，躲避满天乱飞的砖块和子弹。

医院成了罪恶之都最容易挂掉的地方，薛帕德半蹲着在柜台后面躲避空中飞来飞去的凶器，转过身用背顶开撞在他身上的斗殴的人，一边走一边小心保护着他的克隆体的伤口。他听到有人在后面喊：“就是她！是那个女人先开的枪！！抓住她！”

四周的嘈杂声中夹杂着一个女人的哭声，她一直在说我不是故意的，不是！我只是害怕。

他找不到说话人的位置，只能勉强躲过惊慌失措的病人和佣兵，在医院兵荒马乱的诊室之间一个个找过去。凯登护住他的另一边，手忙脚乱用生物异能打开别人扔过来的石头和家具。“我看见他了，穿着白衣服的那个是医生？”他指着某个躲在接待台下的人说。

医生被揪过来了，七荤八素的他打开了急诊室的门，几个人一起躲了进去。丹尼尔医师手脚不停，熟练地拉开急救舱，让他们把担架上奄奄一息的人抬上去。

“这……你们开什么玩笑！这不是机器人吗？”丹尼尔看到病人的脸时大叫起来，“医院已经很忙了，活人都来不及救，你们开玩笑也该有个分寸，机器人该送机修厂……”

米兰达埋头揭开盖在克隆体身上的黑斗篷，在看到对方的脸的时候她的动作僵硬了，她抬起手看着自己掌中的血，什么都没说出来。她想着心事，理了理头发，这个下意识的动作在她的脸上拖出一道血迹，成功地让丹尼尔医师也闭了嘴。

“老天啊，这是……他是薛帕德指挥官吗？他还活着？”

“不，不……他只是长得像而已。”米兰达伸手在他的肩上拍了拍，“我认识他，他是我的熟人。”

“真的？”

“是真的，帮个忙，别让外面那些人看见他，这儿够乱了。”

“呃，好吧，既然你这么说，罗森小姐。”


	60. 59

形状如同蚕蛹一般的急救舱合上了门，环状手术带上伸出八支细小的机械臂，它们敏捷而精确地移动、缝合、穿刺，拔出弹片，很快整个急救舱都快被鲜血浸透了。这些血液的主人在昏迷之前并没有受太长时间的折磨，他苍白的脸颊上沾着点点猩红，笼罩着青黑阴影的眼睛紧闭着，轻轻震颤、转动着。

他又回到他黑暗的小角落里了，他继续做着梦，梦里没有任何麻烦的事。他又体会到飘扬在风中的感觉了，凉爽宜人的风拂过他的面颊，人工阳光渐渐沉入楼群后面，他等不及看到那片金色的森林了。

但为什么这一次什么都没有发生？为什么那些大楼仍然像坟墓一般站在那里？他从空中坠落，气流像刀割一般刮过他，疼痛随着血管传送到四肢百骸，他看着巨大的飞船离开他的头顶，为什么它再也没有变成大雁？不，这一点都不美好。

不该是这样的，他应该看到金色的森林……那阳光……还有落叶，他看着天空越来越远。在他的视线中，大楼的楼顶朝他冲撞过来，他只来得及看到覆盖着它的透明玻璃墙，他挥动双手，却无法抓住什么。或者可以说他不知道该抓住什么，已经没有任何意义了不是吗？他的任务已经结束，他到了该消失的时候。

“情况不太好，他流了很多血。”丹尼尔医师在急救舱的面板上操作着，系统发出了尖锐的警告音。“血压一直在下降，等一下，我要加一支强心针……”

克隆体胸口的起伏明显变得剧烈了，他毫无意识地用力呼吸，身体也开始不受控制地抽搐。

他不想看到这个——大楼的硬化玻璃骤然碎裂成千万白色的碎片，它们席卷着他坠向下方的地板。为什么他没有变成流淌着夕阳光芒的水晶碎片？他只是、仍然是个人类而已。还有血，暗红色的血在玻璃碎片里面蔓延，夕阳照了过来，殷红的血液在余晖下反射出琥珀般的光泽，无数碎片里面每一片都流淌着一小片阳光。

他动不了，大片的硬化玻璃刺进了他的腿里，大腿的骨骼正畸形地扭曲着，他再也感觉不到右边的腿了。

他惊叫着睁开眼把自己撑起来，额头立刻撞上了急救舱的玻璃门，他本能地后退，背脊紧接着贴在另一边的舱门上。蜂鸣声响起，大段的警告文字浮现在显示屏上，环状手术带上的机械臂游移着追了上来，被他打开。

“喂，薛帕德，是我。”有个女人拍了拍舱门，这黑发女人居然还拿着一条假腿朝他摇晃，“别担心，你身体里的弹片已经都起出来了，你知道只要再偏一寸你的动脉就被割断了吗？但愿你知道自己在做什么。”

克隆体对她的话并不多加理会，他只是低下头屈起左腿挡住了尴尬的部位。

“噢……得了，你身上哪个部位我没看过，我重塑了你，记得吗？”米兰达展示了一下手里的义肢，“我给你找了一条代替品，这是我能找到的最好的东西了，如果有设备有时间我可以单独克隆一条腿给你，但不是现在。对吗，汤米？”

“你……给假腿起了名字？”

“你看起来不准备和我说话，所以我只能另找目标。”

克隆体戒备地眯起眼道：“米兰达……罗森……”

米兰达迟疑了几秒钟，然后她打开了急救舱，“你不是约翰·薛帕德，对吗？”

“不是你所知道的那个。”他重新躺下来，闭上眼睛。

米兰达坐正了身子，思索着他的话可能存在的双关语，她展开义肢的支架，拍到第二下的时候，急诊室的门开了，凯登走进来，从她的角度可以看到薛帕德机器人在门外的大厅里，抓着一个巴塔瑞人握着枪的手往桌上砸，凯登把门关上了。

“外面的场面已经控制了，他们会安静下来的。”凯登说。

“试做机已经大打出手了？”

“要解决问题他总要打一架，不是用拳头就是用嘴。”凯登在急救舱旁边坐下来，“他怎么样？”

“现在睡着了。他大量失血，便宜货假肢挤压了他的骨骼，炎症引起的高烧比他的外伤严重。我已经控制了感染，但是接下去几天他必须休息，他的体质不能忍受疲劳作战……等等，你是来审问他的吗？问完问题之后还打算让他活着吗？”

“你说什么？！”

“看起来他就是你们说的克隆薛帕德？阿兰科探员，如果他是真正的那个，你不会在这时候离开一步。”

“看一眼就知道了？你很厉害。”

“我当然是的。”米兰达笑了笑，取过一块毛毯盖在新病人身上，顺手关上了急救舱，“我曾经彻查了瑟伯鲁斯克隆项目的资料……在玛雅·布洛克斯被捕以后。我能肯定他是你们见过的那个。”

“听起来不止一个克隆体？”

“是的，瑟伯鲁斯为了把他救回来不惜花费重金，他们为了预防各种意外，一开始有四十个胚胎样本，最后活下来两个克隆体。一个采用的是传统试管婴儿技术，现在才三岁，他早在两年前就被叛逃的科学家们带去了安全的地方，谁也不知道他在哪儿。另一个就是他——使用定向克隆技术，在培养槽里迅速成型，但他的体质有一些缺陷……”

“我以为瑟伯鲁斯的技术已经是全银河系最先进的组织之一。”

“即便再过几百年，生命仍然是不可控制的，克隆技术必然有缺陷。制造他的时候，他们强迫每一个器官在短时间内发育成熟，他每活一天都需要庞大的开支，这是暂时的，他们的克隆计划只是确保他能活到把肺或者心挖出来换给真正的薛帕德而已。”

“他的寿命不长，对么？”

“原本就是这样，幸运的是他是N7军官的克隆体，薛帕德本来就像个杀不死的怪物，再加上星联很重视士兵的体质，疫苗和强化都很齐全，这些让他在离开培养槽后活了下来。但是疲劳作战和重伤？我不认为他能熬过这个。”

“擎天大爆炸带来的基因改变也救不了他？”

“如果没有这次基因改变他应该已经死了……只是，他的体质和普通人相比缺少一些‘韧性’。”米兰达把准备好的义肢靠在急救舱旁边，“你接下去准备拿他怎么办？”

“带回船上吧，可能……总不能把他留在这儿。”凯登站起来和米兰达握手，“谢谢你的帮忙。”

“这只是我的工作。再说了，艾丽娅已经和你们说过，来找我商量一些关于三大佣兵团体的信息吧？所以这几天我可要来你们的船上打搅了。”

“你就是艾丽娅的工程师？”

“就是我。”米兰达松开了反重力担架的制动闸，她也站了起来，“来吧，我们有很多要讨论的。”


	61. 60

急诊室通往救护车库的路只有一条，为了能让自动水平担架顺利上车，米兰达把门卡在最大一档，门一开，他们就看见了一手推着一个尸傀，一手撑着一个沃勒人的脸的薛帕德试做机，那个沃勒人被推住了脸，一边还象风车一般乱抓，但由于他的手太短了，啥都没碰到。

“所有人都冷静一些，那只是个误会，现在我数到三，你们各自退后两步，要不我踢烂你们的屁股……”薛帕德转向沃勒人，“或者你的头。”

“哈哈！他说你的头和屁股长得差不……”尸傀的喉咙里发出嘶哑的、勉强能听清的英语。薛帕德回过头冲他说：“一！”

尸傀往后让了让还想说什么，薛帕德紧接着数到了二，尸傀摇摇头退开，但沃勒人还不放弃。薛帕德挥起手掌作势要抽过去，沃勒人吓得转身就跑，于是他抢上前从外星人手里将一条黑色的手臂抢了回来，撩起一腿踹在那个圆滚滚的屁股上，“三。”他说。

“这是你的手，好了现在把那人的枪还来。”薛帕德把那条手臂塞给了尸傀，夺过这人手里的枪褪了弹夹扔回给沃勒人。“好了都让让女士们先生们，运动时间结束了！”他挤开围着他起哄的人群，走向屋子的角落里面那个蜷缩成一团的人类，一头姜黄色的头发不停颤动。

“我……很抱歉，我不是成心……”一个女人的声音颤抖着哭泣着，她身边的机器人轻拍着她的肩。

“他们说你先对着一个尸傀开了枪？”

“是……他从转角一下子蹦出来，我根本没意识到他是想开玩笑吓唬我……”她抬起头，露出一张苍白的脸来。

“等等，凯莉？”薛帕德走上前把她拉起来，“凯莉·钱伯斯。”

“什么？你怎么知道？”

“我的……呃，我的记忆模块整合了诺曼底AI智能，以及舰长日记，我记得你，以及你为薛帕德指挥官和难民们所做的一切。我以为你现在已经不再隐藏自己的身份了。”薛帕德伸手把她拉起来，挤开周围的人往急救室走去，门已经开到最大，米兰达和凯登站在门口看着他们。

“你还记得米兰达吧？我和她一起来的。来吧，先离开这儿。”薛帕德把凯莉·钱伯斯带到米兰达面前，“米兰达，你能带她一起走吗，这儿有些麻烦事。”

趁着凯莉和他的同伴们讲话的时候，他找到了缩在墙角的两个遗世者，其中一个躺在地上，脸都被烘焦了，另一个尸傀蹲在他身边，试着把散弹枪轰出来的头壳装回去。

“他会活下来的，再过几天脑袋会长好。”他在他们身边蹲下，“别再去找那女孩的麻烦。”

“我才不会同情这个蠢蛋，他活该。”跪在一边的尸傀穿着一件旧皮夹克，上面的老鹰图案已经斑斑驳驳，脖子上套了一条带钢钉的黑项圈，已经被撕烂的T恤衫下裹着一条超宽武装带，皮靴上还镶着金属骷髅，光看背影只是个普通的青年人，“这废柴非要去招惹‘生前喜欢的类型 ’，我说什么来着，这就是结果。”

“我帮你把他安置到遗世者的病房去，帮个忙，这阵子安分点，频繁地修复自身会让你们的神经系统彻底坏死，到时候你不得不一枪轰烂他。”他接着问道：“你叫什么？”

“……烟鬼。”

“好吧，烟鬼，我抓着你朋友的脚，你按住他的头，拖到那边遗世者病房里去。”薛帕德远远地对着凯登做了个等等的动作，然后小心匀速地拖动地上的尸傀，两个人费了不少劲才把这个扔上床架。他们挑选了最靠近门边的位置，搬完以后薛帕德才发现四周的温度有些冷，机器人的传感器告诉他这里的温度已经控制在了10度以下。他退开一步，视角将整个病房纳入其中——这一个三十多平米的病房已经都被占满了。

遗世者不需要像活人一样多的唯生设备，他们使用的病床比一般的矮一些，上下五个休眠舱叠在一起节约空间，一共有六组。从休眠舱的窗口往里粗略看过去，里面躺的全都是被各种奇怪原因弄“挂”了的遗世者，正在这里等着复苏。

“即便对欧米茄来说，这伤亡数字也有点大。”

“……”烟鬼靠在窗边看了看周围，点起一支烟来，“是的。”

“这是今天一天里送进来的吗？”

“也不尽然，”烟鬼说，他指了指旁边的医疗舱，“伤亡这个词用在我们身上并不贴切。”

“你的意思是……？”

“遗世者的医疗舱标签上有两个数字，最大的两个是你唯一需要注意的，机器人，”烟鬼走到薛帕德身边，指着一个显示屏上的数字说。“第一个是我们细胞的活力值，第二个是病人复生的次数。复生次数越多的人细胞活力越差，当第一个数值变为0的时候，我们会启动医疗舱的自毁系统，没有人愿意如行尸走肉般活着。”

烟鬼说到这里回头看了一眼薛帕德，“真奇怪，平时我说到这里的时候我的听众会嘲笑我们就是行尸走肉。”

“其实，我们机器人也觉得自己不是机器呢。”

烟鬼发出一串笑声，“你的AI隔栅已经打开了？很好，你没准能理解我们。嘿，听着，我这儿有一份不错的活，你如果有朋友手头紧的话，明天下午来下层区的东十七巷子里找我，没有人类来搅合，只有遗世者和机器人才能入伙，如果你把人类带来，我也没法罩着你，明白吗？”

“我可能会来看看，但是我要知道那是什么工作。” 

“来了就会知道，其他的我不能说。日安，朋友。”烟鬼撇撇嘴，“隔墙有耳。”

离开遗世者病房时薛帕德一直在想烟鬼所说的话，之前他预料到活人和遗世者可能会有些矛盾 。但没想到事情可能会往失控的方面走去，最起码这肯定不是用交涉就能解决的。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

詹姆斯也很快赶了过来，早就把一辆救护车停在车库口让米兰达和凯登上车，而薛帕德带着凯莉和她的机器人留在了后舱，他的克隆体已经被搬上自动水平担架，透明护罩此时显露出银灰色的反光，掩去了他的面容。 

凯莉显然不知道担架上的是谁，她靠在窗口，看着飞掠而过的欧米茄深红色的夜景，那一道道街灯光影依次拂过她的鬓角、面颊、眼睛和鼻梁，直至飞掠而逝，她租借的机器人伸出手擦去了她未干的泪痕。

“谢谢，我下次会再勇敢一些，下次一定……”凯莉沮丧地低头绞着手指，又握住机器人的手，“这没用，该死，这些根本没用！”

“凯莉？”薛帕德坐在担架的另一边问道。

“没什么，都是小事，是我的问题。”

“你仍然忘不了这场战争。”

“我希望这时候能反驳你，但是我不能，”凯莉抬起眼看着薛帕德思索了一会，“我这一年来怎么都忘不了那些收割者，忘不了我们的朋友被黑暗中的恶魔撕碎的样子，那种寒冷无助的感觉每个晚上都会从床下钻出来。真是讽刺啊，我原来还是心理医生，却无法安慰自己。”

“这对任何人来说都不是轻松容易的事，你得给自己时间。重要的是你还活着，这就是最大的胜利。”

她低着头轻声道：“已经一年了，我一直在参加战后互助小组的活动，我们的导师每周都会把我们召集在一起，我们聚在一起说自己在战争中的事，说我们失去的亲人和朋友，并且希望这么做能够让我们摆脱战争的阴影，继续正常的生活。我每一次都去，我觉得自己正在慢慢好转……”

“但是……？”

“但是上周我把我的车撞到了公寓旁边的护栏上，为了躲开一个地上的破布包……我以为那是收割者留在街上的炸弹。他们险些把我送到了精神疗养院。第二天，我跑去买了一把枪，哈，这可是我的头一把枪呢……在战后，我买了枪……”她愧疚地看着窗外，仿佛不敢看薛帕德一般，“从那时候我就知道，我根本没有任何好转，于是我翘了活动，和几个朋友来了欧米茄，我听说这儿有指挥官的机器人。”

“那里的场面一定让你吓着了。”

凯莉突然笑了出来：“完全没有，我觉得很好玩呢。”

“好玩？”

“是啊，我曾经在诺曼底上服役，见过那位大英雄——你的原型。大多数时间他很严肃，所以现在我觉得挺有趣的。来看看这儿——”凯莉指着欧米茄逐渐热闹起来的街区，“那些人在舞厅玩脱了，但事实上没有什么人真的把他带去房间，大多数人只是在一天结束工作之后点一个机器人，聊天，散步，说说一天里发生的事，说说明天想干什么。他们需要薛帕德指挥官——那个消失在大爆炸中的英雄，他更是一种信念，我永远记得他把我从收集者的颊囊里拉出来的时候，当你觉得自己必死无疑的时候，他给了你第二次机会。人们有很多话想对他说……虽然他们不一定愿意了解真正的他。”

“他们会忘记的，时间会治愈一切。”薛帕德从窗外把目光收了回来，“包括诺曼底的船员……对了，真的没什么人对把薛帕德带去房间感兴趣？”

“哦得了，他可是薛帕德，人们在他面前怎么都有些紧张。”

“嗯哼……那么你接下去有什么计划？”

“我只在这儿停留几天，然后要回去工作了。”凯莉突然想到了什么，“对了，一年半前我订购的仓鼠鼠粮代购券已经快到期了，既然你是诺曼底的AI机器人，我想把它们交给你，小家伙怎么样？”

“活着，生猛。”

“好极了，这就传送到你的万用工具……”

“看上去提到宠物你精神焕发，换个照顾宠物的工作会更好吧，动物总有感染你的地方……”


	62. 61

救护车上的指示灯在这时候跳了起来，扩音器中冒出了一个声音：【我是戈旺警长，所有欧米茄的车辆注意：远离3号交通站，前方出现紧急事故，请绕行。】

凯莉：“噢，欧米茄终于出现了一个在乎平民安全的人。”

【或者……你们之中有些蠢货执意前往，随便吧，我不在乎。】

薛帕德：“……上一次见面他还没那么消极。”

3号交通站的闸口前已经堵塞了长达七十多米的车流，各种颜色造型的飞车闪着车灯，喇叭被按得滴滴响，而这堵车的源头——那个突锐人带头拦住了交通。

凯登和詹姆斯下了车，绕过停着的车辆朝交通站走去。米兰达握着方向盘等在原地，杰克坐在她旁边嚼着泡泡糖，战靴踩在车板上抖脚。她听见车窗外的躁动——那些一窗之隔的地方的飞车喇叭声、吵闹声、引擎声，她抖脚的速度慢慢地加快了。

她不喜欢在沉默中等，于是她打开了车上的音响，灵魂乐队妖异迷离的旋律立刻灌进了驾驶室里。

“关掉它，杰克。”

杰克看着窗外，不理她。

“我说关掉，我头疼。”

“你真是个差劲的拉拉队长。”杰克懒洋洋伸出手，调出了一首舒缓的老歌，“你知道，如果没有带劲的音乐声，我就会想听听另一种声音……”她凑过去在米兰达的耳廓上舔过，后者立刻缩紧脖子笑起来，“除了你的呻吟之外的……声音。”

杰克扭着腰，从臀后拔出一把手枪握在手中，她放低了手以确保没有人能从车外看到她手里的东西。然后她在与车后医疗舱链接的屏幕上敲了敲，“嘿，哥们，如果后面有10秒钟内撕不开一辆跑车的人的话，最好现在下车……远离这个交通站。”

薛帕德和凯莉对望了一眼，他凑到屏幕前，“出什么事了？”

“哈！就是这张脸，多少次都是我来问这个问题，他才是告诉我该干什么的人，嘿瞧啊拉拉队长！”杰克忍不住得意地笑起来，“你知道有多少次我在那种不可能活下来的情况下生还吗？在被围堵前离开，在踩到炸弹之前回头？哼？直觉是很重要的。不知道你能不能理解这个，机器人。你只要知道零号对象是个可靠的人就行了，现在，把女士送下车，找些弹夹带上。有些事情不太对头……”

“可靠，哼？”米兰达适时地开始了她们惯常的抬杠。

“噢，危险的人更能吸引你。”

“不，可靠很好，我喜欢这样。”米兰达握住了她的手，“现在开始倒数，五分钟后他们还没回来的话就下车过去。”

“你的枪呢？”后部医疗舱里，薛帕德扶着凯莉的肩让她站起来。

“还在……我想。”

“记住，如果一会儿看到任何你不能理解的机械，别开枪，你就不会有危险。”他打开车门跟着凯莉下车，她的机器人紧跟其后，“去找你的朋友，尽快离开欧米茄，离那些拿枪的人远一些。”

“不用送我，我也有受过军事训练，我知道该怎么保护自己。”凯莉与他握手，“很高兴见到你，诺曼底的机器人，也许我会考虑一份新的工作。”

“一路小心，凯莉。”

与旧友重逢的高兴劲还残留在他的嘴角，转身回到了车上，他的警钟又上发条了。担架的护罩已经打开，他的克隆体撑着边缘正艰难地撑起自己。

“我以为你要待会儿才会醒。”

克隆体脸上湿濡的冷汗被灯光照亮，他的脸白得像张纸，眼中的血色红得像嗜血野兽。“为什么……突然停车？”

“交通封锁。”

“出了什么事？”他喘息着坐起来，“我不喜欢……”

“你当然不喜欢，‘交通封锁’必然不会有什么好事，大兵。”

“……”克隆体的身体一动，身上的毯子就滑了下来，灰色的毛毯下被简单处理过的伤口还有些肿胀但是已经止住了血，他看着身上的毛毯，脸色突然凝重起来，“我的斗篷呢？”

“我没见过。”

“那怪物已经多久没有出现了？”

“你很想让它出现？”

“回答我！它从不犯错！如果我没有被任何事物攻击，那是因为……它允许！”

“我以为你不接受任何胁迫呢，冷静些，从我们离开医院到现在还没被它追上过。”薛帕德拉开担架的储物箱，把里面的装备拿出来给他。

“你们要带我去哪？”

“BD-24飞船，我们的住处。”他伸手想帮对方扣好盔甲，克隆体戒备地闪开了，“哦得了，我们不会割你的肺或者心啥的，这条腿也是送给你的！”

“那么为什么要救我？”

“这是大家的决定，再说我也不想看到他们在欧米茄突然发现某具尸体上有薛帕德指挥官的基因。”薛帕德说，“……何况我们的飞船上有最新的全自动热狗机，我的船员们觉得它的威力相当于一头成年公牛，而且味道不错……由于我扔了你的面，所以要来试试吗？”

“……”克隆体僵硬着表情不说话，然后他们都听到了在车厢里回荡的怪声。

“今天引擎的声音有些奇怪？”

克隆体的脸色越来越差，脸上有些泛红：“那是……我饿了。你扔掉的是我几天的口粮。”

“以你的身手不像是找不到活，但你住在通风系统里、囤积用过的绷带？还有那个便宜的假肢……”

“真遗憾，在遇见你之前我过得很好。”

“依我看，过得很好的人不会把突然出现在床上的消费券拿来用。”

“带着这张脸，以及这身DNA，我可以取代我的父体过上英雄的生活。”他嘲道，“但是再加上与他不同的指纹？我在任何空间站和殖民地都没戏了，谢谢。”

“除了在欧米茄。”

“不错，多亏了这遍地的机器人，不会有人来检查机器人的DNA……何况干脏事我很拿手，我生来就是的。”他在装备中间找到了自己新搞来的两把枪，将那把抢来的别在腰间，“看起来这把枪打了对折，买一送一。”

“微型黑洞枪。我猜这花掉了你所有的存款，你有ID了？”

“准确地说，是‘雇主’的ID。”


	63. 62

“雇主？”薛帕德刚想接着问，通讯系统里传来凯登的声音：【交通站已经被血囊佣兵团的人堵上了，你们都来听听这个。】

他在通讯中听见了沙沙的环境音，凯登应该是举起了万用工具传回前方的录音，其中夹杂着一个沃查人尖利的叫喊：“你！把车子的后备箱打开！你们几个给我仔细搜！”

被搜查的是个女人，她不甘示弱和沃查人吵了起来，紧接着一声轰响，尖叫，还有几声枪响。沃查人气急败坏在那里发狠：“靓妹，别逞能，这次戈旺队长也帮不了你们，乖乖让我们搜查，大家都轻松一些！”

薛帕德：“他们在找什么？”

【我不知道，他们没有说，但是带头的不停地在和人联络，我们得知道他们在说什么。】

“我会黑进他们的通讯。别暴露自己。”薛帕德的影像在凯登的万用工具屏幕上出现了一秒钟，随着明亮的电光从小小的屏幕上流窜向前方，它在飞车之间飞快前进，紧接着那个站在交通站前的沃查人手腕上的万用工具似乎电了他一下，他骂骂咧咧，继续端着枪搜索四周。

血囊佣兵团在战后曾经改变过一次自己的通讯保密旁路，但本质上没多大变化，薛帕德揣摩了一番便轻松地入侵了。一条条通讯连线像层层蛛网一般错综复杂，能量体的他仿佛置身于一个庞大的交通枢纽，每一个细枝末节上都有通话的声音传来。

【你们几个去那边，剩下的躲街角去，一只飞虫都别放走！……】

【血囊的人现在都成了废物吗？以前在街上发狠的都是他们，瞧瞧现在，他们只会在交通站堵人了。】

【等这个结束了我要去喝个痛快，顺便要三个妞。】

【等你活下来再说，那些死人还有几口牙，别叫他们咬死了。】

 

【消息准确吗？】

【错不了，死人要把它送走，狡猾的家伙……】

【他们再也藏不了了……】

【上头说了，任何人想离开，我们就开枪…………】

【………………】

这些声音中有阿莎丽人、突锐人以及巴塔瑞人的声音，信息传来的方向非常分散。在薛帕德的记忆中，三大佣兵团一般不会让其他种族的人入伙，也更少合作。为了确认，他又顺着信息发来的方向查看了一遍，发出通讯信息的万用工具分布在欧米茄下层区的各个出口，它们的主人大多都是前天蚀佣兵团和维斯顿公司的人。

上百条信息同时在他的面前跳跃着，闲聊、谩骂、命令，他花了所有的精力也听不全所有的信息，目前他尚学不会像一个真正的机器人一样多线处理问题，人类的感觉占据了他的思维。他能够听清的只有一些简单粗略的语句，有一个词在他的筛选中首先跳了出来——它出现的次数最多——死人。

傻瓜才看不出来他们所说的死人指的并不是安分地躺在太平间里的那种，而是遗世者。有史以来能够让三大佣兵团倾巢出动的只有大天使一个人，有幸参加这一行动的薛帕德明白这里的佣兵嘴都不太严实，如此大的手笔事先必然走漏过风声，遗世者应该对此有所察觉才对。

——我这儿有份好活，如果你的朋友缺钱的话……

烟鬼的声音似乎还在他耳边蹦，他说这份工作只有遗世者和机器人能参与，言下之意任何普通人都不受欢迎，一经发现他们很乐意用子弹当见面礼。可是…秘密任务，就在三大佣兵团针对遗世者动手的前几小时发出？这未免太仓促了，除非佣兵提前动手了。

遗世者这个特殊的群体不稀罕物质享受，不需要毒品，手中的货币也不多，他们能有什么值得如此大动干戈？

薛帕德从信息的蛛网中抽身出来，机器人从出神的状态中醒来，他立刻敲了敲摄影窗口：“米兰达，我们得谈谈，现在。”

“你在想什么，试做机？”

“艾丽娅说你有三大佣兵团头目的消息，现在我知道他们在争抢某个物品或某个人——从遗世者手中，如果你知道佣兵们想要什么，告诉我。”薛帕德说，“我想我们修飞船的钱有着落了。”

“修飞船？诺曼底……你确定说的是诺曼底？它……不是失踪了吗？！”米兰达从驾驶座上转过来，当她看见薛帕德抱着双臂对着她点头的时候忽然明白了什么，“等等，我会想知道发生了什么吗？”

“我们迟些再讨论这个，也许。”

“听着，收割者在一年前杀死了太多人，战后当人们从防空洞、从废墟里爬出来以后，他们发现自己身处一片焦土、一座空城。势力、土地被重新划分，一切旧世界的规则都得重新洗牌，佣兵们无法拒绝一个长久以来在心底萦绕的念头——他们想要撼动欧米茄的唯一铁则。”

“然而艾丽娅并非全无准备。”

“你我都了解她。艾丽娅会说：我当然想除掉他们，但是欧米茄不在乎，所以我也不在乎。于是她开始拓展商业市场，看看你的周围就知道。她有时候给一个佣兵团一些好处，有时候她帮着一个打另一个再顺便杀个回马枪，让那些佣兵眼红财路又互相猜忌。这方法在过去有用……你知道，新时代已经到了，货币不再像过去那样重要，它波动得太厉害……”

薛帕德对此表示了赞同：“在所有收割者共享了自己的知识以后，科技才是最值钱的。只要能说服……一个收割者认同你，你就发财了。”

“科技并没有造福所有人，现在它终于成了一种财富和武器，被少数人占有着，事情永远如此发展。”米兰达用手指敲打着方向盘望着前方的车流，“至于佣兵们的现状我给你一个简化版的——血囊在战争中死伤惨重，战后大多数克罗根人回到了家乡，现在沃查人占了大多数，这群渣滓又疯又没用，但他们从收割者那里得到了一种能够深层催眠对方的技术。青阳，也就是维斯顿公司，他们也有收割者科技——黑洞炮，他们现在已经是最飞黄腾达的一个了。至于天蚀……我看不明白，他们在某次搜寻收割者的行动之后，就一蹶不振了。”

“为什么？”

“死了。”她说，“参与那次行动的人……都死了。”她顿了顿，想起了什么，“等等……不是全都…记录上说他们雇了一个临时工，现场没有那个人的尸体，可能只有他活了下来。”

“看起来遇上个刺头，或者是被黑吃黑了……”薛帕德没有错过身后那一声拖拽的脚步声，他回过头，正好迎上了克隆体盯着屏幕的眼神，仿佛看见了什么可怕的场面……或是回忆。  
他的克隆体不稳地后退一步，要不就是他在抓紧每分每秒练习他的新假肢——见鬼谁会信这个。

“关于天蚀那件事你知道些什么吗？”

“我得走了。”

哦，这个场面他熟悉，他的克隆体说这句话的时候语气还是那么奇怪。他在心中重复了两遍正版“我得走了”，然后在丢着毛毯的担架上坐了下来，看着拉开了救护车后舱门的克隆体，毫无疑问他是准备跑路了。

“你想知道……如何给这把黑洞枪充能吗？”薛帕德说，成功地让那家伙停了下来。

“该怎么做？”

“坐下来，我们谈谈。”

“你怎么能这么悠闲？你们和我呆在一起的每一秒都在给那怪物当靶子使，我们都是。”

“那就走吧，我也许会放弃跟踪你。”

“看来你是不放弃了，很好，我要去下层住宅区…去遗世者的街区。”克隆体跳下了车，“听着，如果你不喜欢让我活着，别跟来，如果跟来，你们得听我的。”

“这不可能，他们是我的船员，而且现在是你需要我们的保护，把你的爪子收起来，独狼！我们不是敌人，至少现在不是。”

“有人告诉过你你的模拟人格模块入戏太深了吗？你不是薛帕德指挥官，你甚至不是一个人类……”

“我不是。有什么问题吗？”

当他们两个人互不相让，脑袋凑在距离对方不到一尺的地方打嘴仗的时候，杰克已经下了车，对着这两个人大喊，“对！打他！谁赢了就听谁的！”

“好吧，我们这样够傻了。你是对的，我不是什么指挥官。但很显然如果我想要和你好好谈谈就得把你从这摊麻烦里拔出来。”薛帕德回到了通讯频道，“伙计们，欧米茄今晚有大动作，我和某位老兄要晚归一会儿。为什么你们不回到可爱的BD-24喝些啤酒、看看电视呢？”

【闭嘴，薛帕德。不管是哪个薛帕德。】凯登从杰克身边冒了出来，把耳朵旁边的通讯器紧了紧，【以星联海军上校的名义，我很乐意征用你们两个的枪，以及你们的金属胳膊和金属腿解决所有遗世者今晚的麻烦，明白了吗？】

“凯登·阿兰科。我在训练中很熟悉你的套路，你的道德值总是偏高。”克隆体说。

“呃……我也很高兴见到你，大概。那是打靶训练吗？”

“不，‘一句话惹毛诺曼底船员’训练。”

“呃……我希望你没有继续这样的训练……”

“我惹毛的人已经够多了。”


	64. 63

居住区下层的主光源在几小时之前熄灭了，所有的房屋像是远山的影子般黑沉，那些在黑暗中发亮的眼睛躲在街角和窗子后闪烁，他们手中的武器已经准备好了，即便是一整个罪恶海洋也会为贸然闯入这里深感不安的。

金属构成筋脉的脚趾在黑暗中划动，低沉的狺声在空气中震颤，无论黎明或是夜晚这个街区始终没有任何光亮。遗世者靠热能微薄辐射辨认彼此和探知事物，平日他们为了对可能出现的普通人访客表示友善，会在街道两旁留下几盏灯光，但不是今天。

 

在一栋年久失修的公寓二楼，歪斜的窗户下透出一丝手电的白光来，它只亮了几秒钟就熄灭了。

“他们没想到佣兵那么快就动手了。”薛帕德站在那个窗口用红外线视野扫描着整个街区，住宅区的下层在战后一度是一座空城，直到遗世者蜂拥而至，填满了这里。“但是他们到底藏了什么呢？”

“一定和科技有关，我猜。”凯登关上了手电，把头盔上的护目镜拉了下来，红外镜片提供了一片诡异的绿灰视野，在这三个人中间唯一没有夜视设备的只有克隆体，他蹲在墙后看着天花板，不甘地整理着枪和装备。

“关于天蚀佣兵团的事。你不准备说些什么吗？”

“这故事很长，多说无益。”

“那次天蚀全军覆没的事没准和佣兵团想要抢夺的东西有关，如果你知道什么最好现在说出来，待会儿我们会有点儿忙。”

几声零碎松散的枪声懒洋洋从那些小巷周围传来，然后是几声连续的冲锋枪响，这也许只是试探，也许是遗世者已经有所动作，而佣兵发现了他们。

“两者无关，这点我可以保证。如果你想要撬开我的嘴，你们就努力搞定那些佣兵吧。现在，我需要你们的动能盾电池。”克隆体又在一片漆黑中愣了一会儿忍不住说道，“我还要你们的红外镜片，我看不见，你们也不知道该往哪里走。”

“我干嘛要给你？曾经有一个欧米茄的医生告诉我，生活就是交易，我们都有求于人，都要付出以求收获。你也一样。”

“我知道任何好处都要代价。直说吧，我做什么才能让你们护送我到我的目的地？”

“我觉得……先从说‘请’开始吧。”话说出口薛帕德本以为这家伙会翻脸，但是当对方用一种杀人的表情和比蚊子更轻的声音说请把你的电池给我的时候，他觉得这简直千金难买。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

克隆体对这个街区非常熟悉，他戴着红外镜片沿着一条小巷小心绕开所有可能出现的武装冲突的地点，朝着一片密集的楼房走去。

他们并没有第二副红外镜片，薛帕德的红外线内置于眼球中，拔下来也无济于事——克隆体眼睛上的镜片只可能是凯登的。就算没有照明，凭借丰富的战斗经验，凯登也可以跟上同伴。

走上楼梯的时候薛帕德回头看着红外线视野中的凯登，这家伙刚才如此坚决地要跟两个薛帕德进下层区，但是现在呢，他正睁大眼不安地观看着黑暗中可能出现的危险，他的凯登一直是某种矛盾共生体，他是个勇敢的战士，随时愿意保护身边的人，但同时他也比一般的人更容易不安。

于是薛帕德晃出右手，把凯登的肩搂进臂弯里引导他行走的方向。他能感觉到对方的肩膀微微坚硬，但几秒钟后他又恢复了正常，放松自己和薛帕德并肩前行。这感觉和之前不同，他还记得凯登温暖的身体，他颈项之间的味道，还有阳光落在他的黑发里的样子，这会让以前的他兴致盎然不可自拔；而现在他只是感觉自己飘荡在热带的海洋中，无数沾染着太阳的温度的粼粼波光围绕着自己，他被一团温暖柔软的能量拥抱着，满足而快乐。一切都变了，但他还是喜欢待在凯登身边。

“我们到了。”他的克隆体停在了某个仓库前，遗世者在高耸的大门画上了“肝脑涂地”字样的涂鸦，闸门已经被锁死一楼没有窗，唯一的入口是二楼的窗户。

“为什么我们不能黑了门锁从前门走？”

“前面的楼梯和大门有安全机制，任何走进去的人都会被电熟，除了遗世者……他们称这个为‘战栗的拥抱’。”

“很好。”薛帕德看了一眼仓库的墙面，这儿堆了一些箱子，还有固定在离地五米处的通风管道。对于一个正常的战士来说不是很难爬，但是在全暗的地方他身边两个人都不在状态。

他第一个爬上箱子，站在能够站得住脚的制高点，双手互握等在身前，让稍后爬上来的克隆体踩在他的手掌上，他将手掌举过头顶让对方能够爬上二楼的窗——这个动作对机器人来说一点都不难。

而凯登就有些麻烦，在没有红外镜片的情况下他压根不知道往哪里踩。薛帕德重新跳下地面，一个机器人的体重落在他身边的时候凯登显然是不安的，但当薛帕德握住他的手搭在自己肩上的时候他就没什么犹豫了。

握着的手没有立刻放开，黑暗中他的侧脸靠近过来，隐约的气流揉蹭着异能者的鼻尖，“到我背上来。”他轻声说道，手指松开，顺着对方的手滑落，“好吗？”

凯登朝声音传来的地方望着，他是想说些什么的，却什么声音都发不出来，异能者只是用搂住薛帕德腰间的手臂作为回答。

“小心，”不知道这声音里是不是夹带着笑意，薛帕德说，“我的手脚都会有点忙，所以要麻烦你自己用点力。”

“我还以为你无所不能呢。”对方从鼻子里哼了一声，然后他跳上机器人的背，双腿扭动着夹紧薛帕德的腰，双手勾住脖子，像个背包一样吊在他身上。他的胸膛紧紧贴着对方的背，随着攀爬的动作，他闭上眼，感觉机器人那和薛帕德一模一样的身体在内构的驱动下每一个细微的动作，因为科学的恶作剧，那具修长完美的躯体重新回到他怀里。

“你没事吧？我的传感器告诉我你的体温偏高。”薛帕德的头颈微微转动，迎向凯登的方向——尽管在黑暗中这并不需要。

凯登仍然将脸贴在薛帕德的颈窝里，一点离开的意思也没有。他试图辨别对方身上的味道，但机器人身上连一点机油的味道都没漏出来。熟悉的身体下，是一个陌生的人。

随着攀爬的人踏上箱子，背脊的角度越来越接近垂直，凯登不得不放开抱住他的肩的右手，穿过他的腰侧，手指沿着紧致的腹部向上延伸，越过胸膛，与左手相握住。

此外另一个麻烦是特殊材料的腿甲表面是光滑的，薛帕德也是全副武装，这么一来两个人的装备相碰根本借不到力，他知道自己正在下滑。虽然把别人当做树干爬有损形象，但是就这么掉下去只怕会更加尴尬。

凯登左右权衡了一番，便扭动胯骨先抬起一边的腿上移几公分，大腿内侧所感受到的告诉他，他正跨在薛帕德挺翘的臀部。兴奋着，他的心跳得很快，滑动喉结咽下唾液顺便吞下一个不合时宜的玩笑。凯登加紧动作让另一条腿也攀上来。小腹和背脊紧贴着，他夹紧了腿向上挪动身体，一切都很顺利……直到他的胯间不慎蹭到了前面的人。

上一次靠近这样的身体是什么时候？一年前？是的，他们有过一段美妙的时光。几乎快一年了，他一度忘记了这感觉有多好，也许他真的应该去找个什么人或者点一个机器人也行。那些发生在战争中的事总是太匆忙，他们是一群在末日的追赶声中发足狂奔的人，但他们还是在枪林弹雨中找到了彼此，他只遗憾时间太短，简直像赶在死神的镰刀斩下之前做完所有的事一样。

他只需要更多一些时间，以及……

“你……到底去哪儿了？”他说。

“我一直都在。”

“我……”凯登把额头贴到了薛帕德的后颈，“……我不是在说你。”

“噢，”薛帕德停下了动作咳了一声，“你知道，我们可以一起共进晚餐。”

“你想吃什么，牛排？还是35号电池？”

【点一个“超级热公鸡”怎么样？】薛帕德突然切进了加密频道。

“有这种菜单吗？”

【当然，我感觉到我的六点钟方向正有一个……它顶住了……】

“别说了快打住！”凯登不知道自己的脸此刻是什么颜色的，总之很烫。“我……很抱歉这个……”

【没什么，我是机器人。就算超级热公鸡上还有辣酱我也不会介………我们的谈话是不是朝着糟糕的方向去了？】

“没错。”

“我们的窗口到了，现在踩在我的肩上上去，它在你正前方。”薛帕德撑在墙上，感觉到一双靴子从他肩上踩过去，他得确保抓瞎的人踩对地方，所以抬起头朝上望去。

凯登爬窗的手因此顿了一下，“……你又在看我的屁股吗？”

“这视窗里也装不下别的的东西对吗。”

凯登叹着气跳进窗子，薛帕德紧随其后，他跳下地板的时候机器人的肢体动作慢了一些，于是凯登抓住他止住他前冲的势头，这力道太大了，几乎使他们抱在一起了。

“为什么我记得以前也有这样的事……”凯登在全然的黑暗中看着薛帕德的方向——在机器人的红外线视野中，他的眼脸微微垂下，视线恰好落在对方的唇上。

薛帕德的手指抚上凯登的耳廓，探入黑发中。他朝他靠近的时候窗口啪的一声关上了，房间里的灯光跳动几下，室内亮了起来。克隆体站在库房的另一头的电闸旁摆弄着开关，他的声音在空旷的四壁间碰撞出嗡嗡的回声，“这些还能用，我希望这能让幽灵探员们不再靠叠罗汉解决问题。”

“哦……这个也发生过。”凯登掩唇轻咳一声退开，打消了突入其来的念头。

“只差一点，不是吗……”薛帕德还没说完就被揪着手臂推向前方去了。


	65. 64

他们跟着克隆体沿着库房的栈道走下去，在所有经过的地方——墙壁、地板以及天花板都爬满了一种黝黑发亮、错综复杂的大网，看起来就是收割者转化体体内的金属管线。

“就是这里？”薛帕德小心移动脚步避开任何一根管线，跟上他的克隆体。“你已经到这儿了，我们能谈谈正事了吗？”

那个暴徒漫不经心道：“提醒我一下，我有答应过什么吗？”

“我现在真的不想用子弹来提醒你什么。”

“你们两个能停一会儿吗？”凯登隔开两个薛帕德，“现在我是头儿，把注意力集中在解决遗世者的问题上，伙计们！但首先我们得找到他们。”

“你想见遗世者？”克隆体偏过头用余光打量着异能者，他突然停下了脚步，然后一脚踩在地上的黑色管线上。那些大网立刻震颤起来，像是在互相传递某种弱电脉冲，亦或是信息素一般。

仓库的天花板突然划开，一个白色的影子从天窗外跳了下来，砸在仓库的中央发出沉重的落地声——一架经过改装的火神战斗机器人慢慢站直了身体。它端着枪迅速扫描了在场所有的人，便立刻把枪口指向了凯登。【一级警报事态！人类在这里不受欢迎，请离开街区！】

薛帕德早已拦在凯登身前，当他看清了那架火神MX以后，居然和他的克隆体同时说：“北极星！”区别只在于克隆体更加平静一些，听起来更像在说哈罗。

“你认识它？！”他们再次异口同声问道。

北极星的面罩内扫出一面激光仔细扫描了眼前的三个人之后，机器人稍稍转头锁定了克隆体，它原本平静无波的声音消失了，一个嘶哑又慵懒的嗓音取而代之：“看看这是谁，你出现在这里只说明一种可能……那就是你惹上麻烦了。我说得对吗，无名氏？”

“断刀？是你在那边说话吗？”薛帕德不免意外，“你们又在遥控它了？”

北极星沉默了几秒钟，断刀的声音又出现了，【……你又是谁？】机器人转动了脑袋，环顾着周围所有的人，【唔……有意思，一个机器人认识我……啊，还有你，诺曼底上的傻小子。】

“是我，但不是什么傻小子。”凯登说。

“我早该想到的！”薛帕德径自抢在任何人前面走到了北极星面前，把脸伸到它的摄像头前。“断刀，我们得谈谈。”

【我恐怕现在不是时候……】

“烟鬼建议我来这儿，你知道他吗？”

断刀沉默了一会儿才懒洋洋说道：【来3号仓库。】

 

熟面孔都在3号仓库等着，他们看到断刀正在仓库的中间站着——在一群全副武装的掠夺者中间，弹药和炸弹补充架在他们身边码放得整整齐齐。几个巨兽不安地在周围踱来踱去，他们的喉咙里不时发出低吼，看上去异常不安。

老铁皮并不和尸傀的队伍站在一起，他坐在角落里，手中停着一只黄铜小鸟，正与一个哈纳人的转化体讲话。见到凯登带着豪华薛帕德阵容进来以后，他也只是揭开礼帽行了个礼，便接着做自己的事了。

“你忘了我对你说过什么吗？！”断刀走上来，头一个对着克隆体发难，“如果你没穿着那件斗篷，千万别来找我们！”

“它已经没用了，上面都是我的血，我的……DNA，我别无选择。”

“血？哼……我告诉过你别去招惹那些帮派。”断刀并没有停下，他一路朝着储物区走去，而克隆体格外安静地听着他的训斥，跟着他走过去。

“我搞到黑洞发射枪了，它是唯一能对付千面鬼的东西……”

“我不管你搞到了什么！”断刀停下脚步喝止他，“如果今天晚上遗世者因此出现任何伤亡，这都要怪你！”

掠夺者吼完一通之后冷静了很多，他继续往前走而克隆体仍然异常茫然地站在原地。“这是……失误吗？这是我的失误……”

“你制定了一个愚蠢的计划，人类。你真的以为一把枪能阻止得了它？”

“算了吧。”克隆体甩着臂膀往仓库大门走，“你只需要直接告诉我你们也会把犯错劣质品清理出去，就像瑟伯鲁斯一样。”

“等等，你往哪里跑？”断刀抓狂地指着面前的地板，“过来，我们还有一些材料，我碰巧把它们做成了人类更能接受的形象。”他在一大堆杂物里翻来翻去，终于丢出来一团黑乎乎的布。

这团布展开以后是一件黑色的长外套，和一般的衣服比起来它显得太过厚重。克隆体捏着它时还有些犹豫：“……你不认为这是我的失误？”

“失误这个词太狭隘，你的计划的确很蠢，不过我喜欢。”断刀随手指了指一旁的箱子，自己先坐下来，“你知道为什么吗？因为我已经死了，我啥都不在乎了。”

薛帕德：“你们看上去认识很久了。”

“我们只是他的雇主而已，有什么问题？”

克隆体尴尬地咳了一声，“没关系，断刀。他们知道我不是机器人。”

“噢，那就好解释多了。我们上一次离开欧米茄之前遇见他的，像个逃进墓地里的老鼠。那时候他突然蹦出来问我们能不能雇佣他，不得不说他的演技太差了，根本就不像个机器人。哈……瑟伯鲁斯还真想得出来，克隆体……于是我们让他穿上N7盔甲，与他合了影……”断刀举起万用工具拉出一张照片来——只见克隆体穿着与父体一样的盔甲站在那里表情僵硬和老铁皮握手，那尸傀还用空闲的手指着他，露出一个相当欢愉的狞笑……或者是大笑，铁皮下巴都快掉了。

克隆体在一边用力咳嗽。

“噢，我跑题了。总之，他答应时不时帮我们干些杂事，我们在他的文件上签了字，签名能够生效证明户籍上我们没有被盖上死亡标签，ID仍然有效。欧米茄的所有机器人必须有这个才能独自接活儿干。”

“那这件衣服……还有他的斗篷是怎么回事？”

“一单失败的工作带来的附属品。”断刀指了指那件黑色的衣服，“长话短说，在有个未知科技产品突然开始追踪他以后，一次意外让我们发现铱元素可以隔绝大部分它的穿透扫描。所以我们找了一些提炼后的铱元素加入织物纤维里，只做了几十米的布料，够他用了。”

“你们知道他被追踪已经很久了？”

断刀：“如果你是想问我们知不知道那怪物是什么东西，我想答案会让你失望，不过只要想想，因为重伤而记忆损伤的薛帕德指挥官回到了星联，官复原职，但没人知道他已经是另一个人了——一个受命于某个机器的傀儡，你们就不难想象为什么有人想要抓他。”

“这正是我出生的意义，我唯一的任务。”克隆体说，“但我的指纹会暴露一切，这说不通。”

“谁说……你还需要手？”断刀嘶哑地笑了起来。

“……”克隆体低头看着自己的手，又捏紧了拳头。 

“那个机器在搜寻我……薛帕德指挥官的生物特征，结果找到了拥有相同基因的克隆体……”薛帕德串起整个事件的一小部分，“但是是谁会这么做，谁又有这样的科技……”

“断刀！”一旁的士兵快速朝这里走过来，“到时间了，青阳的人开始前进了！”

“终于……”断刀示意手下准备出动，他从箱子上站起来的时候，肩头猛地一沉，薛帕德先他一步起身按住了他的肩。

“看到你在这儿，我想起来一件事。”

“现在不是时候，机器人！”

“现在正是时候，过几分钟也许你们所有遗世者都会死在这里。”他抽回了手互抱于胸前，“那些佣兵的目的是某样被你们藏起来的东西……或是人，这提醒了我，你们从那艘普洛仙飞船上带下来的雏形机还完好无损吧？”

“你到底想说什么？”

“在战后，什么最珍贵？”他调整了姿势，在掠夺者面前踱来踱去，“科技——答案永远是科技。从佣兵们出动的人数来看，他们之前与你们一定有多次交涉，而遗世者对那些佣兵的开价并不买账。”

“我们藏起了那个雏形机，为的就是在必要的时刻换取我们生存的机会，现在时间到了为什么我要冒险继续藏着它？不管你听到佣兵们说了什么，机器人，并不是有价值的科技都是某种物品。”

“那么到底是什么！”

“我可以证明给你看，但我有条件。”断刀立刻抬手阻止薛帕德即将问的问题，“任何事情都有条件，哪怕时间真的非常紧迫。而这个条件很合理，相信你见到我即将要你看的……你就会理解……对了，你们船上那个能说会道的VI哪里去了？”

“它就在你面前……控制着这个机器人。”薛帕德昂了昂下巴，“带路吧。”

“我猜也是。”断刀对着一旁的士兵打了个响指，对方扔过来一副红外视界眼罩，凯登一把接住了。“关灯。”


	66. 65

电闸拉下，三号仓库整个都黑了下来，断刀带着凯登和两个薛帕德匆匆走在主过道里，不时有士兵端着武器从他们身边经过，鱼贯而出。

他们走的这条道上设立了严密的防线，至少这是欧米茄最先进的保安系统之一。在脚下的大地伴随着遥远的爆炸声传来震颤之前，他们都觉得这里应该还比较安全。

“汇报情况，士兵。”断刀的通讯器联通着整支部队的对讲系统，在一阵被干扰的噪音后，侦查小队有人报告说这只是一次寻常的炮弹试投，青阳的招牌武器黑洞炮并未登场。

“希望我们还有些时间。”断刀敲下最后一道闸门，门打开的瞬间光线刺进了来访者的视线里，这里竟然还有普通人，这是薛帕德没有预料到的。

对于这几个人的突然到访，里面的人反应和一群胆小的花栗鼠没有区别，这些人惊叫着，慌乱地到处奔跑，行李在架子上堆成了一大摞，各种电脑器材还来不及收走。甚至还有人把自己的孩子也带来这里，现在更是满场飞奔，不停地尖叫。这场面薛帕德只在援救诺维利亚科学家的任务中见过，他们中间鲜有接受过军事训练的人，大多数人显得笨手笨脚，看上去刚才他们正在研究什么，突然被刚才空降的炮火吓破了胆。

说是大多数，是因为这屋子里好歹还有两个显得镇定的人，这俩人早已经收好了行李和资料，在听到沉闷的爆炸声时也没有慌张。而其中一个却在看到这一行人到来的时候站了起来，她大声嚷嚷着：“嘿！凯登！这边！”

“老天啊，特雷诺，你怎么来这里了！”凯登摘下了眼罩，朝她走去，“这儿出什么事了？”

“诺曼底船员，我记得你。”坐在前诺曼底上的技术兵身边的光头男孩也站了起来，“你们的指挥官救过我的命。”

“大卫·亚契？”薛帕德认出了这个男孩，他是当年霸主计划的关键人物，也是在所有基因改变之前唯一一个能够进入合成体精神世界的天才少年，“很高兴你从大战中活下来了，如果我记得没错你现在应该还在学校。”

“他放假了。我和大卫是来参加会议的，谁知道碰上…黑帮火拼……大概。”特雷诺紧绷的表情有所缓和，她拍了拍凯登的肩，“最近怎么样？”

“一般般吧，你刚才说到会议，有什么人会疯到在欧米茄开会？”

【当然是关于失落文明的第二次峰会，凯登。】莉亚娜的声音进入了通讯频道，她的背景音里出现了欧米茄的嘈杂和熔炉的嗡嗡声，显然她已经抵达了欧米茄。【飞船有点延误了，很快与你们会和。】

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

十几分钟后，薛帕德靠在一处街区的矮墙后，等待着那道正从墙后扫过来的手电白光从左至右慢慢移动走。

“嘿……”

一片漆黑中，身边有个人刚起了个话头，他就抬起食指贴住嘴唇。

他看了一眼身边——默默在心中哀叹。

断刀说的没错，这要求他们无法拒绝——他们从仓库里带出来十多个科学家、技师以及科学爱好者，并且还要负责把这些“不小心卷入欧米茄街头混战，慌不择路逃进下层区，恰好被遗世者们热忱地收留”的手无寸铁（但是他们有几十台千奇百怪的设备）的人带离下层住宅区，最好的情况也只能把他们带上BD-24离开欧米茄。

他们不能求助欧米茄的民间治安队，因为据特雷诺介绍，这些专家之中有国家机密项目的总工程师、有痴迷于超空间技术而违法进行实验（尚在保释期）的天才、有知道得太多的越狱犯、有朝九晚五一下班就变身超级黑客的办公室文员，还有已经连续在宇宙中工作了72小时以上的中继器维修人员。

与他们相比，特雷诺和大卫的安全级别简直是路人。

先不去深究断刀收留这些人的原因，眼前的难题是这批乌合之众该怎么安静迅速地离开这里，不被佣兵们发现呢？薛帕德看着一个把头发染成桃红色并且在黑暗中扒开化妆镜用小灯管照着脸开始补妆的女人，一把抓过她的镜子扔在地上，用战靴的后跟撵了个稀烂，灯灭了。

“不准亮灯。”

“嘿，帅哥，别生气嘛。”那女人满不在乎地干笑着。

矮墙前方的某个街角正撒出手电的光来——青阳的佣兵们显然没有料到遗世者并不靠视觉来探知物体，也没有事先准备红外线设备，睁眼瞎们只能用手电来照明。这让他们在整个已经熄灭光源的街区成了闪闪发光的活靶子。

青阳的小队从各条街道和小巷渗透进来，第一支先头部队还在街上发狠，手中的黑洞发射枪砰砰连开，把前面的楼房都打成了奶酪的形状。“出来吧，死人们，你们还能再死一遍！我要把你们都扔进黑洞里去！”他开一枪，后面的喽啰们就欢呼一声，他们拿着高科技武器沿路扫过去，但那些欢呼却是随着路程而越来越少，最后一个都没了。

“懒鬼们，高兴点……”领头的渐渐闭了嘴，他听见了身后悉悉索索的声音，像是用腐烂了一半的脚趾在地上拖着走的动静。他回头了，在手电晃动的光晕中，从黑暗中晃出了一张灰白色的腐烂的脸——上面满是穿出皮肤的金属部件。带头的人尖叫着翻转枪口，而在他扣下扳机之前，一只半合成体利爪穿透了他的喉咙，手电熄灭，街道重新归于黑暗。

在接下去这几秒钟足以成为这些佣兵最可怕的噩梦的时间里，薛帕德起码看到了四个女妖转化者浑身发着光朝他们闪现过去，紧接着女妖的尖啸和人们的惊呼此起彼伏。

【第二小队，你们情况如何？】断刀在通讯里问道——所有仓库里的遗世者和活人被分成了三个小队，凯登和薛帕德试做机带着所有科学家悄悄离开旧街区，断刀带着第二小队——克隆薛帕德和遗世者的主力部队和佣兵打巷战，拖住他们的同时，第三小队带着普洛仙飞船上的雏形机突破重围登上飞船离开这个空间站。

凯登：“情况暂时很好。” 

【我们现在有个麻烦，那些佣兵发现是遗世者把街区的主光源关掉了，他们正在派出小队去配电室恢复电源，如果他们成功了我们会失去有利的优势。我需要有人去守住那里。】

“我会过去。”薛帕德说，“只要把坐标给我。”

【薛帕德。】另一个人的声音适时地加入他的私人频道，Edi平静的声音像以前一样为他指出了方向：【我已经大致扫描了你的位置，青阳的部队堵住了下层区通往上层的道路，手中有收割者科技武器，天蚀佣兵则堵住了下层通往底层通往停机坪的路。天蚀的实力较弱，建议将他们作为突破口。】

“谢了，Edi。”薛帕德又犹豫了一会，“但……对方多半会预料到我们的到访，说不定是陷阱。不过我有一个新办法，我要进入佣兵的通讯频道，你能伪造团长的人声吗？”

【正在渲染……】几秒钟后Edi用超网传送过来两个滤波器，【这分别是青阳和天蚀团长的声音，我预感你又在计划什么，所以，按照你一贯的风格，我可以从欧米茄的军火商那里订购一个足以轰穿空间站外甲的炸弹，建议现在就带上氧气面罩，记得不要回头看爆炸……】

“……我也不是每次都要炸掉什么的吧？”

【这是一个玩笑。】  



	67. 66

薛帕德把一支狙击枪架在配电室上方的信息塔的窗口，他很久没有碰这个了，除了去商店为队友挑选枪的时候，也许现在他能指望试做机的瞄准系统。

“噢，偷偷摸摸的耗子，今天这儿不开放。”他从瞄准镜里锁定几个悄悄接近配电室的佣兵，等待他们探出墙角、来到马路中间，再连连扣动扳机全部放倒。

在检查狙击枪的弹夹时，他监听了附近所有的无线电通讯。所有的频道叠在一起简直像几百人吵群架的现场，他的脑袋都有点涨了，当然，他现在没有脑袋……不，他有，但不是自己的……这有些复杂。

青阳和天蚀第二次通力合作虽然比第一次强了不少但仍然一片混乱，啊，他认出希恩的声音了——天蚀的头子依然是他。一年前，他们共同策划了一些小插曲，做掉了当时天蚀的首领——天晓得那女人疯得可以，最后处事较为低调的希恩成为了新的领袖，薛帕德得到了天蚀的援助，艾丽娅也对此赞赏有加，皆大欢喜。

不过这次有可能不太欢喜了。

希恩正在和维斯顿公司的执行总裁，也就是青阳的前团长维多·桑迪亚哥在通讯中互相指责。

维多在通讯里吼：“守住，你们这些没用的家伙！像个娘们一样抱怨只能说明你们配不上我们的科技！我们应该重新挑选盟友，然后把你们留在这儿等死！”

赛拉睿人立刻回击：“是吗？！那刚才叫人打得屁滚尿流的人是谁？擅自打开手电的人是谁？！打到自己人的是谁？！”

“要不是你的情报有误，我们还不用分兵力去攻打配电室！这都是你的错！”

按照薛帕德的经验，这些人很快就会自己打起来。他又狙了几个打着手电摸过来的人，几个侥幸没死的嚷嚷开来：“见鬼！有狙击手！在上面！”青阳的人开始往后逃窜，排头兵和后面的佣兵撞成一堆，有人换下了突击步枪，开始用手枪点射。

为了扰乱对手他探头推出一股异能冲击波，这种波动将会把一切挡在他面前的东西推开，至少一贯如此。生物异能攻击冲向前方，它的目标惶恐地连连扣下扳机，枪口射出的黑色闪电和异能冲击波撞在一起，又刹那间错身分开。它们穿透了彼此，就像河里的礁石分开水流，黑色的闪电砸在了信号塔的墙上，无声无息地把墙剜出一个断面整齐的洞，之后它继续前冲，在配电室的天花板上方凝聚成一个静止的黑球。

薛帕德已经用自己最快的速度从墙边离开，他的战斗本能驱使他朝一旁就地翻滚，但这个可靠的肢体这一次没有完成这种基本的动作，他重重摔到地上，狙击枪从窗口震落，他想撑起自己——一个更简单的动作也没能实施。他低下头，红外视野捕捉到了一个截面整齐的上臂，以及肋下大片被削断的盔甲和闪耀电火花的机械。

“什么……？”这是他第一次见识新时代的武器，这个被凝固在球形内的黑洞——人类用一个大多数人想象中的天体偷换了概念，它和异能奇点不同——不是控制重力和引力的把戏，是可以把光都吸进去的真空技术。

薛帕德忽然明白为什么他的克隆体那么想得到这种枪，不管在追踪他的机械怪物如何强大，它仍然是物质，它也可以被黑洞炮吸收。他必须尽快放倒他们，尽管这里没有任何掩体可以用了。他站了起来，用了更大的控制力，机器人却像他刚开始控制时那样不灵便起来。

“这不可能……”虚弱的感觉突然降临，唯一的可能是他被黑洞炮波及的时候，构成他的能量也被带走了一部分，在这个世界上他不再是刀枪无用的了。机器人用剩下的一只手臂抓着墙边站起来，他刚站起来第二道黑色的闪电立刻从旁边的墙射入，直接沿着机器人的动力炉穿透了他的身体，主动力熄灭，金属肢体无力地倒下，而薛帕德仅剩的能量连移动机器人的手指也做不到。

几发普通子弹打在门上，哒哒哒的声音在密闭的配电室里回荡着，如果那些佣兵们恢复了电力遗世者会伤亡惨重，活人和遗世者的鸿沟将永远都无法消除。

【薛帕德，你那边的情况如何？】沙沙的信号从通讯器里传来，凯登压低了声音对着话筒说话，【我们已经到了青阳的封锁线，我预感这将是一场硬仗……】

“不，凯登，别动手！他们手中的武器……很……危险……”

【你的信号很弱，我猜这儿被干扰了……】

“不是的。我的……语音系统……有些问题……”薛帕德的声音夹杂进了越来越多的电磁噪音，一开始还能勉强发出声音，到了后来连人声都发不出来了。

【薛帕德？你怎么了？！出了什么事？】

凯登很想在通讯这一头大声质问出来，但他不能在身边的科学家正指望着他的时候出现任何动摇，周围也并不安全，他命令所有人继续躲藏着，在沉寂了漫长的半分钟后，他的通讯器里出现了很多陌生人的声音：【（阿莎丽人的声音）记住，他们……（艾柯人的声音）不认识你们——（人类孩童的声音）他们要的是…（科教影片的解说声）遗世者……的科技，（电视广告的解说）没必要引起……（巴塔瑞人的声音）他们的注意，骗过他们……】

“薛帕德！你在剪辑音频，你受伤了吗？”

“凯登？”特雷诺凑到他身边拍了他，“你在和谁说话？”

【（带背景音的电影的台词）我没事。】

“我……”凯登摇了摇头，“回去再解释，让那些科学家镇定一些，我们装作是迷路的旅客混出去。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

下层区主电源室的门被一双战靴踢开，装甲崭新的佣兵们施施然走进来，他们踢开挡在门口的残破机器人，按照习惯往机器人的脑袋上开了一枪便开始寻找电源开关了。这一枪显然是打到了它的芯片，电光暴起的同时和附近的电力设施起了反应，蓝色的电光沿着主电源供给塔盘旋了一秒钟不到的时间就消失了。

“让这儿亮起来，见鬼我受够这天杀的黑暗了。”穿着小队长制服的人指挥着手下的喽啰，“手脚利索些，其他小队的废物让那些遗世者拿着机器跑了，头儿不会高兴的，我可不希望他朝我们开一枪。”

“好的，队长。” 那个套着灰色盔甲的佣兵埋头在控制面板上操作，他说话的样子笨拙又沉默，每个团队都有这种人，他们通常是团队中埋头苦干的一个。

而另一个跟班开始端着枪巡视四周，通常这类人是惹麻烦的一个，他也和前两个人一样无视了这个躺在地上的机器人，“你们觉得老大最近有些狂躁吗？一定是的，每个人都这么想。”

“该死的你小声点！它听着呢，”队长压低了声音喝止他，“那个收割者，一看就知道不对头，自从它来了以后老大成天和它在脑内里面说什么话，接下去鬼知道他会让我们干什么。”

“我知道那个手段——教化，是这么叫的吧？”

“也不能这么算，我看老大挺乐意的。”队长抬起手枪看了看，“如果他在这么下去我们迟早会死在他手里，该死的，不如趁早解决他……”

“我已经进入系统……”埋头干活的人说，“好了，这里的系统很简单，我要开启电源了。”他推入一旁的手柄，电路中的嗡嗡声响起，指示灯闪烁了，正当那几个准备走人的时候，刚启动的电站突然停止了工作，并且房间里弥漫着一股焦糊味。

“怎么回事？保险回路断了吗”他回到控制面板上，触摸到键盘的时候控制台上电光迸射将他弹飞出去重重撞在墙上。

其余佣兵们立刻回身检查，霎那间供电塔的门被锁死，所有的显示屏都亮了起来，薛帕德的影像占据着它们，他微笑道：“跟我说说你们的收割者？……顺便说一句，我现在越来越没耐心了。”

几个穿着青阳佣兵团盔甲的人正在下层区通往上层的必经之路等着，他们装备精良，占据着制高点。从他们的安全机制来看，这些人的地位并不低——尤其是那个皮肤黝黑的健壮男人。

他站在喽啰们的前面，不停地检查着通讯频道，万用工具持续闪着光，上面显示有一通来自天蚀首领的发出的通讯。维多·桑迪亚哥按着戴在耳朵里的联络器，嫌恶地接起来：“别废话。”

希恩的声音说道：【维多，漫长的一天，人人都不爽，得快些结束这个。】

“耐心些，希恩。遗世者的科技很快就到手了，到那时候，整个欧米茄都会是我们的。”

【你的线人不可靠，从没见过遗世者的科技，出动了太多的人，太莽撞，太冒险。】

“你那塞拉睿人的心思总是太软弱，太胆小。得了老兄，这里是欧米茄，没有人不用冒险就能办成大事……”

【正在办大事，维多。猜猜我现在在哪儿？】

“冒着绿烟的水池中央，鼓着你的腮帮？”

【你知道……维斯顿公司总裁办公室有个秘密房间，用里面的联络器拨通7号线路后挂断，4分钟后对方会回过来一个通讯，告诉你一个中继器偏斜角度，然后你就能通过中继器传送到一个特殊的客人身边……】

“该死的，希恩，你找到我的收割者了？！”

“差不多。”配电室的备用电源指示灯发出凄厉的低电量蜂鸣，薛帕德的虚影在显示器前来回踱着步，战靴在几个倒在地上并且还在冒着烟的佣兵身边跨来跨去，他嘴里发出的却是希恩的声音 ，“你骗了我们，维多，遗世者手中的根本不是收割者科技，你想让我们干白工，你就得付出代价。”

“你碰了我的收割者，我们的联盟完了！”

而正宗的天蚀首领希恩正不解地看着面前的大街，前一秒还在协作的青阳佣兵突然回过头来射杀他的人。

希恩拨了通讯，对面的维多·桑迪亚哥从未应答，他握紧拳头抓狂的捶着墙，又踢飞了一个垃圾桶，“好吧！我早该知道青阳会背叛我们！我要杀了维多那个畜生，把他的肠子从耳朵里掏出来！！”他激动地对着手下指指戳戳，“你，你，还有你，按老规矩办！伙计们，干掉青阳的人！”

塞拉睿人抓狂地转来转去，旋开万用工具的刺刀捅烂了几个箱子，捅到第四下的时候，万用工具上的通讯信号亮起来了。希恩看了一眼对方ID便接了起来，“给我个不杀你的理由。”

维多·桑迪亚哥的声音听上去同样抓狂，【事情有些不对，我的人突然和你们的人打起来了，我不知道为什么！！】

“尽管放马过来，看我会不会相信你。”

【别傻了希恩，在拿到东西之前和你们闹翻我有什么好处！难道你想看着这些人在黑暗中把彼此杀剩最后一个？】

“我有更好的办法，杀光你们！”

【我再说最后一遍！】薛帕德改成坐在椅子上的姿势，手指依次敲打着控制面板的桌子，这一次他发出的是维多的声音，【他们已经不听我的命令了！难道你看不出来谁捣的鬼？！】

“你是说……”

【看清楚，只有血囊得到了那个收割者的科技，人手一支精神控制枪！他们现在可以控制别人的意志！我们都被耍了！我们的手下现在忙着宰掉彼此，我们得自己对付血囊的老大，真倒霉！】

“该死的血囊！就像他们对付艾丽娅那样，那种武器能改变一个人的想法，被控制后没有人能看出来任何迹象！就是这个！所有人听我的命令，攻击血囊的佣兵！”

薛帕德掐断通讯又拨通了另一个，对象当然是血囊的团长，“嘿，如果我是你，我一定会准备好杀手锏武器，那个叫什么来着？精神控制器？看上去……青阳和天蚀不知为什么朝着你们杀过来了。”

【你是谁？！喂！……喂！】

薛帕德又把通讯掐了，他仔细听着外面的枪声，最后一个通讯他打给了断刀。

【我们正忙着呢！他们的火力有点猛……】掠夺者身后都是突击步枪哒哒哒的声音。

“断刀先生，我知道现在血囊佣兵团手里正拿着不错的武器，就好像一个婴儿手里拿着一架飞机，并且精神控制武器对于遗世者的效果并不大，只要小心些，你们可以免费领到一种收割者武器，我可以帮你拿到它。”

断刀哼了一声，【诺曼底的AI……为什么你要告诉我这个……你有什么条件？】

“因为我希望你把普洛仙飞船上的雏形机‘借’给我们研究一下，你们不会有任何损失。”

【只要所有遗世者安全撤离欧米茄，一切都好说。另外，关于撤离，我们有一个计划。】

“我说过我欣赏你吗？”

【别耍嘴皮子。】

“计划是什么？” 

断刀缩回矮墙后面，看着几个遗世者守着的货车——一个大箱子正稳稳地躺在上面， “我们准备了一份大礼。第三小队现在带在身边的箱子……根本就不是雏形机。”

【那么里面是什么？】薛帕德听上去并不十分惊讶，【总不会是一群跳舞女妖？】

“唔……比那个省事，我们准备了一些瓦斯……”

【毒气炸弹？你们确定不会殃及无辜？】

“放松，这个街区没有有机体居住，只可能撂倒那些佣兵。”断刀说，“我们对付不了黑洞炮，如果情况紧急你无法阻止我们使用它。”

“明白了。”


	68. 67

凯登有时候觉得自己装腔作势的功夫还不错，上次在赌场施展过的杰出演技就不错，不过这次面对罪恶之都的佣兵防线就不好说了。护送科学家们穿过了黑洞洞的街区，除了有几个人太过紧张以及一个沃勒人太罗嗦以外，有惊无险。

几个塞拉睿人守在下层通往上层的闸门处，如果仔细观察，还能发现有二十个左右的士兵埋伏在转角处。

“晚上好，老兄，借过一下。”凯登匆匆忙忙走到佣兵身边，想要穿过他们的防线，被对方慢慢伸过来一支枪点在盔甲上把他推了回去。

“没有人能经过这儿。”

“帮帮忙吧，我们只是来观光的游客，有个蠢货给我们乱指路，搞得我们走到这儿……我说，这到处都是遗世者，我的客户们都吓坏了，我们不想惹麻烦，就想离开这儿。”

“住口，你听见我说的了吗，没有人能通过这儿！”

“可这是遗世者的社区啊！我们本来就不该在这里的！对吧？”凯登一回头，他身后的科学家们立刻一拥而上，开始抱怨恶德路人的行径以及遗世者的街区关了灯以后有多可怕。佣兵被十多张嘴烦得几乎要崩溃，他退后一步举起枪，被凯登的万用工具压了下来。

“嘿，行个方便，我有些礼物可以给你，还有你的朋友们。”

“你给多少？”佣兵露出一个滑稽的表情，和同伴交流了一下眼神。

“嘿，我这儿有五百块，这是我这礼拜所有的工钱了。”

星币有时候也比子弹有威力，凯登还是明白这一点的。几个天蚀士兵围上来分走了钱，然后之前的那一个又说：“我的兄弟们的装备都很差，天天担惊受怕，你的这身盔甲不错，借我们穿几天，你的屁股也不错，去我们那儿玩玩怎么样？”

“瞧，这就是为什么艾丽娅能傲视欧米茄，而你们只能永远躲在街角祈祷她的怜悯。”凯登拔出手枪，生物异能发动比扣下扳机更快，瞬间蓝色的电光将士兵们身上的万用工具炸了一次，这些人想要恢复和大部队的通讯起码是半小时后的事情。

人们通常以产生生物异能的速度判定异能者的强弱，速度是异能者的关键，这是凯登作为教官经常强调的一点。佣兵们开始意识到自己招惹了不得了的人，不过那已经太晚了。不过他们人多，疲劳作战是异能者的大忌。

当士兵们纷纷从掩体后开始射击的时候，科学家们开始尖叫了，凯登不得不回到两伙人中间的位置去保护科学家，但这些平民的反应和在仓库里的时候一样疯狂，他们开始扔东西了。

凯登在注意到一杯咖啡从他头顶上飞过去的时候心情是崩溃的，当一杯炒面飞过去的时候他已经没什么其他念头了，一时间他发现原来这些人都带了那么多中饭在身上。现在这些食物在佣兵们脚下安了家，几倍饮料把他们脚下变成了一个水滩。

领头的士兵恼羞成怒，刚举起枪却被一个微型PDA砸中了脸，那机器掉到了地上摔成了三半，不过没人关心那个，佣兵们全都举着枪准备把这些烦人的家伙打成筛子。扔PDA的人是那个黑发女人，她摊了摊手，手里的万用工具随着这个动作突然亮了起来。

“小姐，你又没什么料，老实点，我们让你死得痛快点。”

“嗯哼。那我加点料呢？”她抛了个媚眼，“比如电子震荡？”

佣兵们还没反应过来就被一股强大的力量震得动弹不得，那几块掉在地上的PDA碎片里正释放出强大的电流，装甲上的材料消减了电流带来的疼痛，但几乎所有人都只是站在原地阵阵发颤。一群科学家见状立刻把一大把伪装成日常用品的电弹扔了过去，她接着在万用工具上点了几下，PDA 碎片应声改变，发射出一顶圆球形的粒子场把这些佣兵包裹在中间闷炸。

“我们要向旅游局投诉！”她的叫声引起了身后科学家们的赞同。

“等等，我们现在可是在旅游啊！”人群中有人想起了自己的戏码，他们立刻都掏出了照相机。

凯登扫清了封锁线周围的威胁，探头看了看上层区入口，这里现在一片平静，正好可以让这些人撤离，当他回过头的时候，只见一群人在对着倒在地上抽搐的佣兵们拍照，闪光灯咔咔地响，然后他们丧心病狂地洗劫了佣兵的账户。

“记得提醒我以后不要惹科学家。”凯登看着十倍回到他腰包里的星币说，“嘿，你们的飞船在哪儿？我送你们回去。”

 

 

“没有飞船，我们得走到停机坪坐星际特快。”沃勒人说，“作为这次会议的出资人，我们的预算已经很紧了，但是没办法，有些人的保释金可不低。”

“出资人？”

“我是塔勒·沃尔，我拥有一家VI生产厂，相信你熟悉我们的主打产品。”沃勒人从万用工具里调出一个全息影像——薛帕德VI站在了他身边，“大英雄薛帕德的VI，哈哈……嘶，我们做了第三次升级，他现在可以被整合进万用工具了，是不是一个突破性的进展？”

已经接连几周看见薛帕德VI在船员们的万用工具之间蹿来蹿去的凯登表示：“……”

“没关系，我们还更新了他的语言库，他现在可以完成更复杂的对话！”

【我是薛帕德指挥官，星联海军。你见过我的沃勒人朋友了吗？】VI说。

凯登和特雷诺：“……”

“来吧，和他说话试试，你会喜欢我们的产品的。”

凯登：“这就是……你最新的升级？”

VI：“我就是沃勒工程师最新的杰作，我想多了解你一些，请再告诉我一些信息。”

而与此同时，凯登的耳机里冒出一个一模一样的声音：【我不觉得这是升级，这壳子不行了。】

凯登这才意识到自己没关通讯，友好的诺曼底上的VI以为这话是对他说的，于是异能者微微一笑，继续问道：“你想问我什么？”

VI：“外网信息上说你是新晋升的上校，最近的压力一定很大吧，你的星座血型是什么？”

“瞧，流行话题也没问题。”沃勒人得意道。

通讯中的声音：【你们都安全通过封锁线了吗？我相信你凯登，你一定不会让我失望的。】

凯登：“没错。”

VI：“是吗，再告诉我一些吧。”

薛帕德：【好极了，我让詹姆斯先回去，我们在BD—24上见。我要去和遗世者谈谈，不用等我，薛帕德完毕。】

耳机里传来滴滴两声，薛帕德把通讯掐了。凯登站在人流涌动的路口，看着眼前光华迷离的城市，光速似乎站在变慢，他眼前的一切都似乎在晃动。

“凯……凯登？”特雷诺的声音从遥远处传来，凯登回过神来的时候发现自己正撑在墙上，双腿像是棉花做的一般无力，他透不过气来，但大脑中细小的神经末梢战栗着传递着信息，这些微小的兴奋瞬间汇成光的星河，那是生命的海洋，是他很久都没有回味过的……希望。

“走吧，走。”凯登重新站直身体，又重新拾起警惕，长久以来的疑问被一个简单的证据消融，一个被他、被诺曼底的全部船员有意推迟寻找的证据——自从他们的VI在诺曼底上线的那一刻开始，那个娱乐大于实用的光影小把戏从来都不是沃勒人的产品。

对于这个结果他并不十分惊讶，凯登几近麻木的嘴角勾起微笑，带着十多个科学家走在通往交通站的街道上，引擎声、人说话的声音还有遥远的枪声总是从他的耳边溜走，他的意识中只有一个人的声音。

——我一直在这里，凯登。

“薛帕德，你这混蛋……”


	69. 68

薛帕德从未设想过现在面临的这一幕——他正在想办法和一个收割者说话——不是先驱者造出来的收割机器，而是一个突然拥有了自我意识和古老智慧的生命。

自从回到诺曼底的船员身边以来已经有将近几周的时间了，他从未在公共媒体上收到过收割者公开出面的消息，只有电影和口耳相传中得到过关于收割者的消息。无数幸存的和新晋升的幽灵探员被委派了关于评估收割者危险性的任务，但是收回的报告却很少。

几乎所有的收割者都选择了避世隐居，它们偶尔会选择一些特定的人选来继承自己所记录的文明和科技。在已有的记录中，这些特定的人选大多都具有一定的影响力，其中有享有盛誉的科学家、银行家、议员、佣兵头子还有著名歌星和作家。

收割者所共享出来的未必都是有效科技，曾经有个集团总裁得到了能够改变全宇宙中子结构的机械蓝图，可惜其中一种重要的原料已经在十几万年前绝迹，当总裁找收割者抱怨的时候，收割者为了弥补他的遗憾，送给他一首小诗（至今没有被翻译出来）；无独有偶，还有个美食节目的名嘴得到了能够满足所有人的食谱，可惜食谱中的所有动物和植物也已经绝迹，得知这一消息时，那个用整个生命在吃的种族收割者愤然出走，不知去向。

现在，维多·桑迪亚哥因为担心天蚀的首领找到给他们的收割者而连上了维斯顿公司总裁办公室的通讯终端，用远程连线拨打了一个号码，并把接受器定在了17000兆赫上等待回电。

这个通讯被薛帕德全程监控，他进入那缕维多拨出的通讯脉冲一起离开，进到维斯顿公司的主舰——前青阳佣兵团的指挥部里。薛帕德在总裁办公室的通讯终端里等了四分钟，将一通回电拦截下来。

回电是用人工合成的电子音录制的，它给出了一个中继器偏斜角度。只要把这个角度编入飞船的路线，就能够在通过中继器的时候偏移到某个特殊的坐标——来到那只收割者身边。在得到了角度之后，薛帕德在切断电源断掉通讯前犹豫了一下，他还没有准备好和一个强大的智慧生命对话，作为能量体的他是否会被强大的意志折服或控制，从而产生任何他无法控制的结果？

通讯器屏幕上只剩下一条显示着以太噪音的线条，对方在完成了任务之后也没有马上切断通讯，在几秒钟之后，那条无规则的长曲线动了起来，出现了带有某种韵律的声波。

那是一个声场庞大又低沉的声音，它的单词和韵律完全是陌生的，但薛帕德却十分确定它的发言是直接作用于他的大脑的：【新鲜事……我们以为你已经死了，引渡者薛帕德。】

薛帕德一愣，然后他反应过来，回电根本不是某种中继器的预设程序，它是收割者本身拨通的。他意识中的警钟不断响起，本能告诉他危险在接近，但是他不想就此切断通讯，和危机意识一起出现的是另一种兴奋，就好像他第一次随飞船一起被暗能量吸引进质量中继器同心环的时候所感受到的灼热心跳一样。

“我……的确已经死了，”他缓缓说道，“但是我的意识仍然留存在这个世界上，暂时。”

【我所代表的文明也已经死了，而我还在。也许我们能够理解彼此。】收割者说：【但你的情绪波动却在躁动，你对于自身还有很多疑问。】

“不是每个人都能死后还留在世上，可能是擎天炉的关系，又或者死后的世界就是这样。”

【任何事都有原因，人类喜欢说：存在即合理。】

“谈谈你自己吧，我很诧异一个古老文明的智慧会和一个残暴的佣兵头子达成共识。”

【这并不是共识，他提供安全的容身之所，我提供知识使他变得强大起来保护我不被打扰，大家都各取所需。】

“你给了维多·桑迪亚哥的科技就像是婴儿手上拿着的激光枪，这家伙正在成为众矢之的。除此之外，你所寻求的不像仅仅是安静度日那么简单。”

【这才是重点，你是来试探我们的，引渡者。】收割者平静地指出：【评估我们的危险性。】

“不尽然。我是第一个人类幽灵探员，我也可以提供你帮助，我可以做得比维多更好。”

通讯那一头沉默了很久，那个低沉的声音才答道：【我很期待，引渡者。我是柏亚兰人的文明的智慧，记住这个名字。】

 

“你想要什么？作为一个……生命来说。”

【我想要什么？好问题。】气氛慢慢冷了下来，收割者的意志压迫过来，空气都似乎震动起来，【当你像个初生婴儿一般探知世界的时候，发现四周都是憎恨你的生物；当你感到不甘的时候，发现你已经杀了亿万生命——这些事都是真的。而你唯一拥有的是一个在无数年前就已经消失的文明，他们所有的智慧和记忆……都在你身上，你只有继续活着才能使他们不被遗忘。引渡者，你不妨来回答这个问题——我能想要干什么？】

“你会找到目标的，没有人可以告诉你该怎么做，这需要时间……”

【不需要，我现在就可以告诉你，有人要用命来熄灭我的怒火！】

“想复仇的话我就在这儿，你随时可以…”

【不是你，引渡者。】收割者低吼着，【在柏亚兰的循环，一共出现了两个收割者。】

“两个种族被毁灭了？”

【另一个种族默洛尔人毁灭了柏亚兰人，然后收割者紧接着降临了，但是我拥有思考能力以来唯一明确的事就是让他们付出代价，帮我找到那个收割者，引渡者，你就可以代替青阳得到我的知识。】

薛帕德：“……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

在宇宙的另一边，BD-24飞船刚刚完成了登陆人员的病毒扫描，打开了主气闸。

特雷诺和大卫·亚契是一群科学家中最后登舰的，一路上有几个走散了的佣兵企图朝他们开枪，凯登很快解决了他们。

“凶悍依旧啊，凯登。”特雷诺拍了拍异能者的肩，“最近你好吗？”

“不能再好了。”凯登很快微笑了一下，消瘦疲惫的面容和增生的白发让技术兵打消了揭穿这个谎言的年头，但她又觉得事情不是那么简单，这个笑容是兴奋又狂热的，似乎是只想快些把科学家送上飞船，然后去干别的什么事。她咳了一声，和昔日战友一起往里走，但凯登却在气闸门口站住了。

“怎么了？你看起来……有些不安。”

“我还有事要回到欧米茄，你带着他们先上船，我……很快回来。”凯登听到自己心脏躁动的声音，他再也无法呆在这里什么都不做。特雷诺挠了挠头，无奈地看着凯登转身跑了出去。


	70. 69

没有了手无寸铁的护送对象凯登走得比刚才快得多，他熟练地选定最短路线，在废旧钢铁组成的街道里走了十多分钟，终于看到了那条通往下层区的通道。

由于刚才佣兵团在这附近交火，四周已经没有任何平民，料想进入下层区之后立刻就会遇到佣兵的炮火，他在最后的几米路程中检查了自己的枪支和弹夹，还没触碰到闸道口的按钮，大门就被人从里面打开了。

那些血囊的佣兵从里面奔出来，身后不断传来遥远的枪声，硝烟从这些人身后弥漫升腾，很快消失在浑浊的空气中。这些人叫喊着，催促着同伴冲出通道，有人已经看见了他，但是他们直接经过了凯登的身边，朝着交通站奔跑。

凯登疑惑地看着这些人，然后迅速反应过来，在一团混乱中他挤进人群冲进了闸门，甚至来不及仔细考虑是否有更大的危险紧追在这些人身后。他奔跑在全黑的街区里，一年的时间在他的脚下像纸张一般折叠成短短的一瞬，他的大脑被一团晕乎乎的东西塞住，肺也烫得要命。渐渐地他开始考虑、打量着现在的自己，他重新拥有了自信、勇敢、充满期待，薛帕德就在前面，他想要完成一件一直想做的事——跑向他。他早就想这么干了，沃勒人的VI只是冲垮堤岸的最后一滴水而已。

眼前的景象沉浸在红外镜片提供的灰绿色、布满杂点的世界里，他看不清远方的道路，但是凯登知道薛帕德一定会守在那个控制着照明的供电塔里。灰尘随着时不时亮起的爆炸火光扬起，如蒸汽一般升腾起来从他的战靴上流过，下层区的味道出奇地难闻。凯登抬起头望着比所有建筑物都高的供电塔，找到了一条最快捷的路加快步伐跑了过去。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

断刀站在一幢楼房的顶部，用望远镜看着落荒而逃的血囊佣兵团，今天这些可怜的家伙注定是最倒霉的——他们在遭到了青阳和天蚀毫无征兆的背叛被赶得满街跑，并且再过两分钟，这些家伙就将闯进遗世者预设好的包围圈里。

这是个好机遇，断刀不知道薛帕德怎么做到这个的，总之今天遗世者将捞到一批免费的收割者武器——精神控制枪。现在断刀所要做的只是轻松地侦查——确定这些人的动向而已。掠夺者转动望远镜片，满意地见到所有的佣兵都争先恐后往离开下层区的闸门跑，这正合他意——遗世者热情的招呼正在那扇闸门后等着他们。

而在这么一大群人中，总有一个不合群的。望远镜里出现了一个和人群的方向相反的人，他逆流而上，拨开周围的人往里面跑，蓝色的星联战甲在昏暗的镜头里一晃而过，当断刀注意到这个的时候，已经找不到那人了。

没空对那个人好奇了，掠夺者拿起通话器：“各小队注意，目标已经接近，准备收网。”

在收到了几支埋伏着的小队返回的确认信息后，断刀拿出万用工具开始设定瓦斯炸弹引爆的时间，这种毒气只会影响有机体，它会彻底瓦解佣兵的防御，而阻止他最后键入确定的是一通来自克隆体薛帕德的通讯。

人类喘得很厉害，但他在竭力克制自己，在通讯一开始他隔了很久才开始压低声音说话：【……我们被发现了，你最好处理一下这个。】

掠夺者停止了手上的动作，克隆体并没有跟在他身边对抗青阳和天蚀，断刀临时把他安排去了护送瓦斯炸弹的队伍，无论从他的形象上还是身高上都比较容易造成敌人的警觉，佣兵们更容易把那颗炸弹错以为是普洛仙飞船的雏形机，一旦他们动手攻击运送瓦斯炸弹的队伍，他们的人会佯装不敌逃走，远离下层区。当佣兵大部队的注意力被炸弹吸引走以后，攻坚部队才会更有利。

考虑到对方可能正在竭力隐蔽自己，断刀轻轻应了一声，没有再多说什么，他改变了界面，从万用工具里调取出了街区摄像头的监控窗，仔细一个个找过去。

那是下层区通往空间站底部航空港的必经之路，固定在街道隐秘处的一枚智能摄像探头亮起红灯，它慢慢偏转角度，将镜头对准了躲在破损的建筑物内部的人身上。克隆体和其他人稍稍分散躲藏，大批的青阳士兵在离他们不到三米的地方不断来回巡逻，维多·桑迪亚哥也在其中，他们彻底被困住了，尽管青阳还没有发现他们。

【我看见你了，无名氏。朝着你2点钟方向的小乖乖问个好。】断刀的声音依然不紧不慢地从通讯器里传来，克隆体闻言抬头看了一眼右上方发光的小探头，无奈地摇着头。于是断刀接着说下去：【听好，20秒钟后离开掩体，用最快速度冲到前面的杂物箱那里往右转，离你最近的士兵背对你，干掉他之后让他们跟上，我会看着的，现在，快！】

克隆体端起枪冲出掩体，无声蹬踏地面一个翻滚离开街面，蹿入前方的小巷全速奔跑，他的目标正站在岔路口——那个佣兵握着黑洞发射枪靠在墙边点烟。他伸出双手安静地从后面绕过他的脖子扣住下巴用力一别，又迅速伸手接住了对方的武器，骨骼断裂的声音是黑暗的小巷中最响的声音。

遗世者的护送部队带着牵引箱随后跟上，继续往航空港走。在黑暗中隐约可以看到某个体型过于庞大的凶兽的犄角被两旁的墙面蹭出了火花，发出了一声尖利的声音。

【该死，让那大块头退出去！】

克隆体立刻回身帮那个凶兽摆脱墙面的束缚，凶兽连连后退一屁股跌倒在后面的街上，人类跟着走过去刚想嘲弄几句的时候，突然有几支充能完毕的黑洞发射枪已经对准了他们。

【快跑！】断刀在催促着，【留下箱子，你们都走！】

 

护送队接到了命令后四下奔逃——用收割者转化体特有的扭曲佝偻的姿势蹿往小巷另一头和两边的墙壁，克隆体矮下身子缩到了大箱子后面。他不能认同断刀的决定，他们说这个机械是遗世者关键时刻的筹码，但是时局还没到非放弃不可的程度。

一个佣兵从后面赶上来，他探头探脑往箱子上张望的时候克隆体突然冒出来攥着他的胳膊，再一拧身将对方拖进箱子后面掼到地上，鲜红的万用工具刺刀旋开捅进了佣兵盔甲接缝处。

断刀焦躁起来：【别和他们纠缠！】

“失败是不允许的。”他启动了质量效应力场，立刻进入了无形的纯质能状态，“这就是训练我的目的。”

【混小子，把瑟伯鲁斯那一套收起来！你们带着的箱子…根本不是雏形机！】

“！！”听到这个的瞬间他愣了一下，在那瞬间除了断刀的通讯之外，他还听到了一声能量震荡的巨响，当他意识到这是什么发出来的时候已经迟了。

一团缠结在一起的暗能量飞速从他身上穿过，像一把锋利的刀刃连同箱子的一角和他产生的质量效应场一起剜去，力场消失，他从质能状态强行剥离开来，混乱的磁场被撕裂，它将人类猛地撞向一边。

有一瞬间他的红外镜片内也是一片黑暗，他什么都看不到听不到，混沌在他的脑袋里撞来弹去，那些住在混沌中的小恶魔拿着大锤想要把他的大脑一点点砸烂。他用力摇头咬住舌尖，用疼痛来刺激大脑重拾警惕，渐渐地痛楚的部分渐渐变得真实起来，声音也艰难地爬进他的耳朵。

克隆体意识到自己瘫倒在墙边，他的同伴留下了几具尸体，其他的都已经不见了。几个佣兵围住他，他们的盔甲脏兮兮磨损严重，抄着一口殖民地口音互相交谈，研究着为什么遗世者中间出现了一个人类。他们说话的样子显示出他们很害怕中间的那个佣兵，仔细看一下，他的盔甲比别人好得多。

他喘息着抓着墙面站起来，在这个过程中对方的武器都指向了他。这太糟了，就算没有这些武器他也未必能战胜他们，在他看来，眼前的家伙们身上都重影摇曳糊成一团。

 

他可以对付这个，因为除了那些枪和暴徒之外他的问题也就只剩下变得干涩起来的眼球，还有不太舒服的鼻子，他睁不开眼睛，耳朵下的神经在不住战栗，空气中好像有刨木花的味道。

【什么都不要问，孩子，立刻离开那里！…圣灵啊……】

“你想说什么？”

【什么都没有，快想办法，不管用什么代价！】

“我……没见过你慌张。”他转过视线审视着街角巷尾寻找可供他冲锋的对象，他几乎要成功了，如果不是他一动就有两把黑洞枪和几支普通突击步枪准备把他打成筛子以外。“有什么我该知道的？”

微微的嘶嘶声围绕着他，气流涌动，克隆体四下寻找着声音的来源，最终他的注意力集中到了他们带来的箱子上。它已经被黑洞枪剜去一个角，内核露了出来，因为几根电缆被削断，瓦斯爆弹的整个电路已经短路，仅仅是他的角度能看到的地方至少有十个喷口在同时释放无色的烟雾。

“好极了。”

“这些死人骗了我们！这是个毒气弹！”暴徒们气得跳脚，步步后退企图找到逃生通道，但在他们逃跑之前，他们要干掉这个人，就用这支人们最害怕的黑洞枪把他吓死，“你怕了吗，小崽子？”

断刀的声音这时竟然平稳了一些：【低头！】

他正对着的佣兵突然飞了起来，这家伙的头往后仰，胸腹凸起，脚尖离地——就像所有突然被踹飞的人一样。克隆体猛一低头，那倒霉家伙就从他的头上飞过去了。那帮佣兵气愤地寻找始作俑者。

有什么东西在红外镜片带来的灰绿视野中一晃而过，紧接着大块头兵哥的肋下挨了六下冲拳外加一记顶肘，这人刚倒在地上，下一个就被扫腿放倒，那些人甚至还没找到是谁干的，他们胡乱开枪，子弹在合金墙上刮出刺眼的火花。在闪烁的光亮中克隆体捕捉到了一张戴着倒三角型面具的苍白面孔，这个人灵活而消瘦的身影随着枪声重新融入了黑暗中。

克隆体突然大吼着高高跃起，一拳砸向地面，科技护甲的能量被异能增强器完全激发出来，一层强劲的斥能围绕着他冲向四周，将所有人都掀翻，也耗尽了动能盾所有的能量。

他必须立刻以一次异能冲锋填充满盾牌能量，如果不是他一用异能就头痛欲裂的话，他早就能脱离险境了。他必须屏住呼吸，这里离瓦斯太近了。

克隆体撑着墙站起来跑向航站楼，他听见黑洞枪正在他身后聚能的声音，那个装备精良、看上去是个头目的佣兵仍然不放过他。他边跑边抬起枪——这把抢来的黑洞枪能量很低，可能只能发射一次，他朝着模糊的视野中央扣下扳机，黑洞枪震动的力量险些让他脱手。他现在无法看清他打中了没有，也没有必要了，因为一束明艳的蓝色波动从他肩膀后方射向前面，一两声惨叫立刻传了过来。

然后一条胳膊绕住了他的手臂，有个人架着他朝后狂奔。克隆人被这家伙拽得七荤八素，接着就有一个呼吸面罩被按在了他脸上，他呼出憋了很久的一口气，贪婪地吸入新鲜氧气，混沌的大脑灵光闪过，顿时清醒了很多。

克隆体回过头，他看到一张年轻的面孔，青绿色的软组织峰冠覆盖了他的整个头皮，全黑的眼睛闪着无辜的光泽——一个德雷尔人，他从没见过。

“嗨，哥们。”德雷尔人边跑边往后射击，“我叫柯利亚特，你可以叫我柯利或者柯尔，随便。”

“我认识你吗？”克隆体甩开他，连同氧气面罩。

“我认识你，这就够了。”柯利亚特把面罩戴回脸上，那张年轻无害的面孔顿时变得狰狞起来。“飞船在等我们，快跑。”


	71. 70

只剩最后一段路了，通过了这段狭窄的走廊，就能够上停机坪了。他们看到丁字路口刷着的漆了，大地震动起来，一种沉重的金属跺在地板上的声音从脚下震动着传来，白色涂装的重型MX从三叉路口走了出来，堵住了整条直道——周围没有一点可以提供保护的掩体。

“我恨直道！”德雷尔人的手速很快，他挥动手臂的时候就已经从万用工具上发出了超载电波，那台MX还没有做出任何动作就被一层电流击中，站在原地咯咯发抖。毫无疑问这就是那种诺曼底的船员们见过的新型MX，他们必须在它发射浮游炮之前搞定它，否则在直道里他们没有任何机会。

柯利亚特从克隆体手里夺过黑洞枪，他将手枪对准MX的座舱，指望这东西能直接削去MX的动能装置，他扣下扳机，而手枪以一阵尖锐的能量不足蜂鸣作为回答，德雷尔人嘶声诅咒着扔掉了枪，他没能听见这玩意儿掉在地上的声音——紫色的异能光辉从他身边冲向前方，撞在MX身上，机兵的护盾闪动着降下来不少，但它仍然在发挥作用。

紫色的质能重新聚拢人形，克隆体站在MX座舱外握着散弹枪往下轰出一枪，强大的后坐力让他从那里弹开，向后跃出几米后才勉强站住。他撑在墙上咳嗽着，紧张地看着MX猛烈地抖了一下，再次动起来。

原来所有的佣兵已经被瓦斯逼得逃得一个不剩，只有坐在MX的那家伙还不怕，维多·桑迪亚哥坐在新型号MX里，将重机枪转向对准了通道，这让克隆体和柯利亚特狼狈不堪地不断腾挪翻滚躲避那些子弹，仅仅一枚子弹就能撼动地板，让人站不稳脚。柯利亚特的盔甲很快被撕开一条口子，如果不是他的反应速度，现在被撕开的就不只是盔甲了。

而当事情变得非常棘手的时候，它还可以变得更糟糕。丁字路口的另一端又走来了另一台一样的MX，克隆体往后退了一步，而柯利亚特看着另一台MX微笑起来——那个座舱是空的。

这台空MX展开前肢钳住了桑迪亚哥的MX，它身上电光缠绕，当它碰到对方的时候，维多气急败坏地发现操作界面上所有的系统都乱套了。他被困在这台MX中，外面还有不断加强浓度的毒气瓦斯。

德雷尔人拽过人类，将自己的氧气面罩再次扣在他脸上，在两台MX掐在一起的时候加紧步伐从机兵们身边跑了出去。天幕号的气闸在前方等着他们，在冲进闸门之后克隆体挣开德雷尔人，扑在墙根呕吐起来。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

这些能量不够，远远不够。

从供电站汲取的能量正在不断离开他，这些原本就不属于他的能量迟早会回到自己的循环中去，而原本就属于他的灵魂能量不知道还有多久才能回来。黑洞炮到底把能量转移去了哪里？它们好像只是消失了。

薛帕德已经没有精力去玩VI光影的小把戏，光操纵这太MX就花掉他几乎所有精力了。

“维多！维多·桑迪亚哥！”一个苍老有力的声音从旁边传来，有个穿着姜黄色战甲的男人站在那里，一手端着枪，另一手拿着一把手雷。尽管已经戴了氧气面罩，但这声音想装作不认识也难，“我就听说你在这儿！是时候了解我们的恩怨了！”

“扎伊德，见到你我一点都不惊讶。”薛帕德控制MX放开了维多的机甲，“迟来的一战。”

“迟早会来的。不枉我在这里等了两个月。”扎伊德突然朝机甲射出一梭子弹，轰开了机甲的前挡，维多不得不从即将要爆炸的机甲上跳下来。

“诺曼底的AI，或者……薛帕德，离开这里，这是我和他的私人恩怨。”扎伊德打开了枪上的保险。维多是想放点狠话的，他端着枪和扎伊德对峙了一会儿，忽然投下一枚烟幕弹，朝底层停机坪的入口跑去。扎伊德爆出一句粗口，骂骂咧咧追了过去。

【别死了，扎伊德。】

“那还用你说！！”扎伊德的声音已经是从走廊拐角后传来了。

薛帕德操纵的MX转过身，从另一台MX破碎、冒烟的肢体旁走开，停在了不断释放有毒气体的炸弹旁边。柯利亚特和他的克隆体已经离开，整个下层区已经没有有机体——除了这些死掉的佣兵，所以他没有理会它。

他从佣兵尸体上的万用工具拨出一个通讯，电波的另一头指向了他的前技术兵，很快特雷诺的英国口音传了过来。

“嘿，我是薛帕德，也是诺曼底的AI智能，路上顺利吗？”

【呃……你是刚才那个机器人吗？】

“就是我。代我向大卫问好。”薛帕德抓起另一台MX的零件，挑了一些装到自己身上，有时候用电磁力扣住一些部件效果和电焊枪一样好，“BD-24是Joker的私人飞船，别见外。”

【噢，我想这没问题。你现在还在下层区吗？】

“我看是的。”

【詹姆斯他们已经在交通站和佣兵干了一架，哦，你真该看看那场面，叫人挺怀念诺曼底上的日子的。他们还抓住了血囊的头目，看上去他活不过今晚了，还有很多遗世者也在那里……对了你看到凯登了吗？他刚才和一个沃勒人聊了两句就跑了。】

“沃勒人？那是谁？”

【那是设计薛帕德VI的公司CEO……】

“！！！”

【你觉得他可能去你那里了吗？】

“我不知道……你看到他往哪个方向……”薛帕德环顾四周，他马上刹停了瓦斯爆弹，但是那些已经放出去的毒气却收不回来了，他不可能像以前一样找到排风扇加大功率吹散这些毒气，这只会让毒烟跑到上层居民区而已。

他挂断了通讯，又拨了凯登的频道，但对方没有应答。

“凯登……你到底在哪儿……！快点接起来，该死！”他挣脱了MX，跟随着通讯电波一起飞向那个他渴望的方向。

 

 

 

他看到红色的通讯信号在异能者的手腕上急切地闪着，而这双手的主人跪在供电塔的地上，轻轻触碰着薛帕德试做机残存的身躯——它的动力炉被佣兵毁坏，再也没法动了。凯登异常安静，他的手指从机器人的眼睛旁边经过——由于电源关闭，机器人的眼珠恢复成全黑，再也不是那种清澈的蓝色。

——他不在这儿。

他是这么告诉自己的，没有东西可以真正伤害到他们的VI……AI？凯登已经不知道该叫他什么了。他只是让手指从机器人的脸颊旁滑下去，抚摸他的人工皮肤——他的颈项、他的胸膛和冷冰冰的一切，这也许就是他曾经想要的结果。

他看着红外视界中的灰绿色的一切发着呆，在伦敦的时候，即便他明白一个人在擎天大爆炸中是无法生还的，但他还是坚持请求搜救队一遍一遍搜寻，所有的情况都很糟糕，中继器损坏让星联的大多数物资都被堵在数光年的外的星球，人力和物力都无法立刻支援地球，只能调用地球上幸存下来的部队搜救。

他们告诉他搜救队将结束搜索，已经过了这些天战场上的人基本生还无望，收割者转化者到处乱跑，军方不得不调遣人手去解决那些人的问题。盖拉斯他们也开始小心翼翼地劝解他，但是……但是他们不明白他想要的只是一个结果，无论结局如何，他需要一个答案。

哪怕是一块盔甲残片，一块狗牌也好，告诉他这就是死亡。

凯登眨眨眼回过神来，他的眼睛不太舒服，有些干涩。这里的空气有些难闻，可能遗世者呆的地方就是这样的，他吸入的空气灰尘有点多。

手腕上的万用工具一直在闪着光，那个灯意味着有一个通讯进来，一定是诺曼底的船员们在找他，但他不想接。他猜不到是谁如此有耐心，通讯信号从刚才开始一直在跳。

凯登长叹一声，他虽然希望得到一点属于自己的时间，但是让其他船员担心不是他的风格，于是他解除了通讯缄默状态。刚解除，万用工具上就自动升起了虚拟屏幕，薛帕德的影响出现了。

【凯登，你得立刻离开这儿！】

“再一次？薛帕德？”凯登感觉耳后的神经在突突跳着，“还想把所有人都支开自己逞英雄，我已经不用服从你的命令了！”

【你在说什么……】

“听着，告诉我你在哪儿，我会来接你。”

【我就在这儿——你的身边。】

“得了，我已经知道你从来就不是什么VI，你的思维也早就超越了任何AI，我知道你是薛帕德！”他低吼着，用力到浑身颤抖。“…我的薛帕德！”

屏幕中的薛帕德沉默了几秒钟，缓缓点头，【我是。但……】

“也许你有自己的苦衷，也许你被什么人控制着，但是……我们会解决这个问题的，告诉我！”

【听着，我没有被任何人控制……但现在真的不是说这些的时候！】薛帕德迅速扫描了凯登的装备，果然——没带氧气面罩。

“现在正是时候！”

【遗世者的毒气炸弹已经引爆了，你在这里很危险！】

“那就在我被毒死之前告诉我你在哪儿！”

薛帕德看起来马上要崩溃，他从没有在凯登和船员们面前压抑性格，他们意识到他的存在是迟早的事情。但是凯登的观点和他设想的又有不同——他似乎认为薛帕德因为在最后的反击战中受了重伤或者被敌人抓住，此刻是在一个无法自由行动的地方远程操控各种通讯和设施回到他们中间。


	72. 71

他的凯登总是温柔又固执的矛盾体，想让他相信必须拿出证据，但是在目前短短几分钟内他无法证明自己是某种灵魂，何况对于这个结论他自己也不确定。

所以他无奈之下只能提议道：【跟我来，我证明给你看。】

供电塔外响起金属碰撞地面的声音，凯登举起手枪从窗口探出半个身子，只见一架新型MX正站在门外，一动不动。

【坐进去，我带你去。】

凯登怀疑地看着MX打开它的座舱，里面空荡荡没有一个人，MX的语音系统用薛帕德的声音发出了提示：【快到嘴里来…呃不，座舱里来。】

“你才到嘴里去！”异能者一发超载电波丢过去，MX嘭地一声原地蹦起又轰然落下，一股黑烟从里面冒出来，“你只是想带我离开这儿，根本没想回答我的问题！”

【och，真疼。】MX脸上的指示灯闪了闪，啊，继神堡政变后再一次看见凯登拿枪指着他，这依然不是什么愉快地经历，上一次凯登只是尽自己的职责在不明情况下的对峙，这次……是私人恩怨了。

——我的男朋友居然用L2轰我的鬼魂……这世界真是好得不能再好了。

MX僵持了一会儿，然后这庞然大物转身就跑，庞大的体重把地板砸得咣咣响。

“等一下，你别想跑！！”凯登立刻跟着机器人的踪迹跑去。

那台MX收起姿势，保持着双脚站立的动作，然后利用脚下的轮盘平稳前进，只是由于巨神兵的造型问题，它现在看上去像是在夹着尾巴逃窜。

砰砰几声，蓝色的异能火花在它面前、身边的墙和杂物箱爆开火花，好像几百年前的飞机轰炸游戏，机械重复、音效蹩脚，凯登一定是个中好手，他可以一整天就干这个。而薛帕德在进行的一定是某个已经搞砸了的狩猎游戏，他错过了时机、搞错了行动计划，正在被世界上最凶神恶煞的泰迪熊——他的男朋友追杀。

又一发异能轰在巨神兵身上，弄坏了它的轮盘，所以这架MX又回到了一开始的状态，这家伙又在用双脚跑步，像个长着巨大脑袋张着大嘴、拥有细小的四肢的怪物，样子更可笑了。

【别生气，亲爱的。既然你认出了我，为什么我们不坐下谈谈——？】

“你觉得我会接受这个，嗯？我只是在修理一个乱跑的VI而已！”

【嘿，我并不想……】

“装VI！装AI！我让你装！”凯登连连发难，搞得欧米茄狭窄的小巷中冲出一大捧黑烟，一台巨神兵狼狈不堪地被一个人类追得抱头鼠窜，“Edi居然还帮你打掩护，她怎么会知道的！？”

巨神兵转过小脑袋，看了看前方的路——他们可以从上层区的闸门离开，越接近那里空气污染越小，这是唯一的办法，于是MX开口答道：【是我告诉她的。】

“你居然……先告诉了她？”凯登挑起一边眉毛，而薛帕德觉得他的额头上已经暴起了青筋。

【是啊。】MX丢出这一句，继续转身逃跑。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

一个穿着休闲宇宙服的东方人拿着金属汤勺在一锅一尺高的汤里搅拌，热气升上来，弥漫到空气中，缓缓经过还在播放人类的球赛的立体电视。黄皮肤的人类哼着歌，在全场观众雷动的尖叫和哨声中，用汤勺在锅子变敲击两下，然后他放下勺子拿起砧板上的菜刀来。

身为拉面店的老板，他已经学乖了，早在今天街上响起第一声枪响的时候他就把店关了，回到位于居民上层区的家准备明天的东西。

 

突然，他停下了手抬起头来，因为在均匀而温和的切菜声中，底层仓库传来了玻璃碎裂的声音。

“别是遗世者的胳膊脑袋飞进来了，千万不要。”他用力劈开一颗卷心菜，闭上眼祈祷了一会儿，然后放下菜刀进到楼下里去。他的底层堆满了拉面店的物资，窗户——该死的它又被打破了，几个窗口的箱子歪倒在地上。

 

而在窗户下的一大堆碎玻璃中，躺着一个MX机器人的“脑袋”（探测器），它的电缆断面还在不停冒着电火花。

拉面店老板对着它看了半晌，抱着机器人的头跑到街上——那里已经空无一人。无奈之下，东方人回到自己家中，把机器人的脑袋放进了那个名为《欧米茄野战大军遗留物》的陈列柜里，就放在一个巨兽的脑袋旁。那只怪物转动眼球看了身边的机器脑袋一眼，含糊不清道：“别伤心，习惯就好了。”

店老板在一边等了一会儿，见那颗机器脑袋并不搭理，电流走光了以后它就像块石头一样沉默着便离开了。他回到充斥着球赛声的厨房，发现私人终端上已经收到了一封邮件——有人在拉面店的网站上订了一份外卖，但没有外送地址，只是说收件人正在外出中，坐标会时时更新。

拉面店以前也接到过户外送餐的单子，这难不倒他。老板瞅了一眼坐标，他的客户正在上层区靠近上下闸门的地方，似乎此人正在高速移动，跑得还不慢。

此时此刻这个跑得很卖力的人靠在街边的墙上喘气，凯登朝着前面不远处掉了脑袋还在运动自如的改良MX举起了拳头，异能的火花在他手上闪耀了几秒钟，它缓缓熄灭了。

有很多时候他不是很想动用异能，比如肚子饿的时候。一路追着薛帕德从下层区跑到了上层，狂轰滥炸宣泄了他的怒火，也耗尽了他的体能。没有蛋白质棒，一点动手的冲动都没有。

他背靠着墙，看着空间站高大宽阔的穹顶叹息，好饿。现在该怎么办？一般来说重逢的情人不是应该拥抱亲吻互诉衷肠之类的，为什么他和薛帕德每次都剑拔弩张试着干掉对方，而不是从好好谈谈开始？他打定主意，重新站起来望向前方，街面上空空荡荡，薛帕德已经跑得没影了。

凯登：“……”

果然还是干掉他好了……但首先他得找点东西吃。

所以，当脑门上印着拉面店标志的服务机器人一蹦一跳朝他走来的时候，凯登是很高兴的。这种利用火神机器人的边角料做成的机器人动作灵巧、成本低耗电少，除了没有战斗功能以外，其他一切都很理想。

泰式炒面的香味老远就飘了过来，外卖袋在机器人的手上一晃一晃，它说：【欢迎惠顾！刚才有一个杀气腾腾的订单，威胁说如果不能亲自送到您的手上就把老板的收藏都没收，并且强行索要了折扣，我相信这是你的外卖，阿兰科先生。】

凯登心情愉快地站起来，本来要接过外卖的手在伸出去的时候没忍住，直接一个超载波丢了出去。“这次是装机器人了吗！？”

与此同时，凯登的身后也冒出一个声音：【那不是我！！】

“……”凯登看看身后又看看身前，送货机器人冒出一股黑烟，歪倒在地。

MX从街角探出半个身体伸着一条胳膊保持着阻止的姿势，薛帕德的声音无力道：【冲动是魔鬼啊……】


	73. 72

“真是昂贵的拉面啊……”五分钟后凯登坐在街道旁的通风管道上吸溜着炒面，MX老老实实站在他身边递上了套餐里的饮料，机械臂险些把杯子捏爆，“回头记得提醒我赔老板机器人的钱。这可能是我参军以来第一次殃及无辜。”

【凡事都有第一次，比如我，今天也是第一次给想谋杀我的人定午饭，以便他继续追杀我。】

“这真是有用的安慰，谢了。”

【那个机器人可能要2000星币，我突然想起我的账户被星联冻结起来了，刚才用的是贾维克的信用卡。】薛帕德听起来有些沮丧。【我没有法定继承人，星联可能把我的信用卡丢进战争纪念馆了。】

“没有继承人？”

【我的父母和姐姐都没能从闵杜尔逃出来，我一直是一个人。早知道我们该在去阿波罗饭店那天下午登记结婚，现在你就能继承我的军饷……至少不用借钱买午饭。】

“等等，你的重点是钱还是结婚？”

【我已经死了，星联的婚姻条例不允许和死人结婚，我要解决的当然是信用账户……嘿，我们干嘛不搞个小派对？】MX的身体摇了摇，薛帕德在凯登的通讯面板上显示出来，【你懂的，穿得正式一点，邀请几个朋友，请个牧师，现场放一些花，如果你不喜欢机器人的话那就放我的照片好了……】

“你确定你说的是婚礼而不是葬礼？”

【唔……派对也是有共同性的，我猜星联没给我举行葬礼？】

“经过了诺曼底SSR的事，哈克特上将决定在没找到你的遗骸之前永久性推迟宣布你的死讯……咳……”凯登被一口面呛住，弯下腰去咳嗽，“看来……你死而复生已经是……咳……惯例了……”

【我确定这次不是惯例。】薛帕德说，【听说现在有机体和合成体的婚姻渐渐普遍起来了？我们可以注册那个。】

“嘿！我什么时候答应和你结婚了？我得提醒你，我现在仍然很生气……咳咳……而且你这样哪能算死？你还没回答我的问题呢！”

【噢……告诉我，我该做什么才能让你改变主意？】

凯登对着MX指了指做出一个“别得寸进尺”的手势，他忍着笑意刚想说什么，又被一阵更加猛烈的咳嗽打断了。 

【喝点水。】沉默了几秒钟，薛帕德提醒自己凯登已经和某个讨厌的家伙每天电邮，也许他已经摆脱了过去，而这也是他一开始的初衷，凯登值得过更好的生活，自己可能处在偶尔还能调调情的位置上了。

MX用精确的手臂操作递上饮料，水杯被凯登挥过来的手一把打翻，原本只是想接住杯子的手用上了大得多的力气，他看上去完全像个醉鬼正在拼命维持自己的平衡。他抓住MX的胳膊，另一只手撑在机器人的膝盖处，咳到几乎透不过气。

【你没事吧，凯登？！】

凯登抬起头，刚想说什么马上又低下头，连带面条和苦水全都吐在了机器人的脚上和地上。

“奇怪……我的手没感觉了……”破碎的气泡音涌上喉管，凯登抓着MX大口用力呼吸才让自己免于窒息，他趴在机器人身上，隐约感觉到MX动了动打开了座舱。

薛帕德已经用维生系统扫描了凯登的身体状况，除了大脑的神经腺素异常活跃和一般的晕车反应以外，一切都正常，这才松了口气。

不是拉面的问题，单子不是以凯登的名义下的，拉面店的机器人见了面才用生物扫描知道收货人是谁，下毒是不太可能的。也不太可能是凯登自身的问题，这些天来从未见他的健康状况有异。薛帕德把所有不相关的原因去掉，剩下唯一可能性最大的只能是那个瓦斯炸弹了。他故意激怒凯登为的就是让他快些离开下层区，但新型瓦斯在空气中流动的速度还是超出了他的预估。

【坐上来，快！】

异能者低声诅咒着，被机器人提上座椅，当MX的驾驶舱封闭以后，他听见了洗氧机加速的呼呼声。整个舱室中被参杂进了更多的氧气，成了一个高压氧舱，空气中似乎还有青草的芳香。他努力睁着双眼抵抗者汹涌而来的晕眩感，滑动喉结吞咽的时候呕吐物的感觉返了回来，让他一阵阵恶心。

“嘿……我没事。”凯登敲了敲座舱里的屏幕，薛帕德立刻出现在显示器上，“只有些头晕恶心，没什么其他的。”

【别睡，凯登。诊所……现在一定挤满了佣兵，我们回飞船！】

当MX开始平稳地往前走以后，通讯器赶在这时候响了起来，凯登打开万用工具道：“是柯利亚特打来的。”他接起了通讯，听了一会儿之后招呼道：“哦，断刀先生。”

薛帕德一听到这个名字立刻切入了频道，他说：【你最好告诉我那个瓦斯炸弹对有机体没太大的伤害，断刀。】

遗世者很快回答道：“我要说的就是这个，瓦斯炸弹的效果只是类似老式中子弹的早期症状，对于有机体来说，只是有些头晕恶心，呕吐或者头疼之类的，能让人不舒服，削减战斗力。”

【但是？】

“但是天幕号上没有有机体的医疗设备，我们这儿有一个人要送到你们的飞船上，留在这儿他恐怕有生命危险。”

【柯利亚特怎么了？！】

通讯那头沉默了一会儿，柯利亚特的声音出现了，“我很好，德雷尔人一直习惯带着呼吸面罩，但是指挥官的克隆体情况就有点糟糕，他离开炸弹太近了。”

凯登看了薛帕德一眼，答道：“你怎么在遗世者的船上？他还清醒吗？”

“……我不这样想。”德雷尔人一贯温和的声音有些焦躁，“我知道他和诺曼底的船员有过一些不太愉快的经历，但是能不能……”

“带他过来，柯利。”凯登无力道，“只要他不再想把我们从飞船上扔下去，我想我们会相安无事的。”


	74. 73

这一天确实应该就这么相安无事的，至少在到达航空港之前他们一路无阻，往肺里灌了些氧气之后感觉好多了，至少他不那么想吐了。所以凯登跳下MX的座舱看见米兰达和一个巴塔瑞办事员在BD-24的气闸前讲话的时候，还觉得有种加班回到家的松弛感。

他把从战场上捡来的一把黑洞枪拿到手里摆弄着，抛起来转了几圈，“嘿罗森小姐，看我搞到了什么？”

米兰达回过头来，她的目光越过他的肩膀偏向了凯登身后，一句招呼的话还未出口，立刻脸色立刻变得狠戾起来，她拔出枪指着凯登的方向。异能者立刻反应过来，一阵空灵的金属翻动声在他身后发了出来，他转身拔枪指向后方，但他难以立刻看到是什么过来了，巨大的黑影已经覆盖了他，MX机甲转动身躯挡在他面前。

在短短几秒钟里，嘈杂的噪音挤压着他的耳朵，迫击炮的声音、爆炸声、空港工作人员的尖叫声，还有无数微小的金属翻动的声音。 MX背对着他，从它的动作来看它已经开火了，火光照亮了庞大机体的边缘，橙红色的光让他有过一阵恍惚，似乎时间又回到了一年前的战争中。

米兰达和薛帕德都不是轻易拔枪的人，这突然来到的敌人一定引起了最高的警觉，那会是什么？凯登看不到前面，他让L2在脑中激荡着神经，质量效应力场很快覆盖了他。MX一边射击，一边转过上身把凯登推到一堆设备后面，又把自己撑在墙和设备箱之间给撑出一个安全的角落。

凯登听见一声沉闷的巨响，爆炸声震伤了他的耳膜，一切都变得遥远，声音像羽毛般在耳朵里悠闲地兜转许久才能撞到耳膜上，尖利的耳鸣像把锯子慢慢地割着他的头。一切都成了慢动作，他看到MX的驾驶舱从中间开始炸裂，零件和外壳飞散在空中，它们被爆炸的冲击波掀飞，像是某种生命的残骸——那是薛帕德。

“不——！！”他在混沌中拼命喊叫，或者没有，他听不清。在刺眼的光芒中，收割者盛放红光的炮口从残破机器人的后面升起，它是如此庞大，难以战胜。

米兰达握着枪的手开始颤抖，瞄准镜游移着，在六个相同造型的银白色怪物之间徘徊不定，它们正缓缓升起，万千细小碎片翻转，机身不疾不徐地变化着造型，它们身上的炮口全都聚焦在她身上。

“它们找到我了……凯登……跑，快跑！”她向后慢慢退着，但那个人类幽灵探员像傻了一般一动不动，她不得不往前几步腾出一只手去拉他。“该死的你在干什么！”

【别动手！】

“住手！”

异能者突然大吼起来，蓝色的异能火焰绽放开来，两个战友不同的声音慢了一步未能阻止他。超载电流缠绕在他手上，也炸裂在那六个不明来历的机器上。

凯登不知道这是现实还是幻觉，他只知道那个声音……那个从地狱来到人间的咒语传到他耳朵里了：【凯登，我没事。冷静点，保护好你的万用工具和动能盾，我就指望它们了。】

收割者的幻影散去，耳鸣也渐渐轻微。他辨认出了他面前的一切——六个被克隆体称为千面鬼的机器围绕着他和米兰达，武器蓄势待发，但不知为什么，它们并没有像往常那样开始还击。

它们转化形态，成了某种长条的形状，同时每个千面鬼都有四个菱形护盾包围着自己。这些机器震颤着，发出微妙的磁波共振，信号灯闪烁，像是在发布什么信息。

“它们在干什么？！”凯登不解地瞄着它们，他很努力地捕捉那些恼人的频率，仍然没找到任何一种编码方式来破译。而银白怪物又开始变形，他们都见过新的形状——攻击形态。

【发布什么声明之类的，我不觉得它们会谈判】薛帕德说，【听着，你手里的枪可能是唯一能对付它们的东西，接下来如果它们……】

话没说完凯登已经扣动扳机朝最近的银白机械体开了一枪，黑色的圆形在它身上出现了一瞬间，接着整个机器就只剩下了一小部分，中间的金属凭空消失了。

“我不用听从你的命令，记得吗？”凯登收回手，象征性朝枪口吹了口气，接着又瞄准了剩下几个。

【印象深刻。】好极了，他开始冷战了，再一次。

“凯登！”米兰达惊恐地看着他，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

其余五个千面鬼在目睹了同伴被摧毁以后再次变形，这一次它们分解成了无数银色细针分散在四周，像是一场停滞的暴雨将他们包围起来。

这次有些不妙，薛帕德预感动能盾起不了作用，星联以及现在普遍使用的动能盾是针对枪炮设计的，当攻击到达一定的速度和质量的时候才会触发它。也就是说在近距离内，一把缓缓刺入的细长刀子一样能要了人的命。而从这些银白细针的细致程度来看，薛帕德很难再玩老一套把戏了。

银白色的细针就像他担忧的那样缓缓收拢，如果他不做些什么的话，它们将会把凯登和米兰达扎成刺猬。

【米兰达，你还记得萨马拉的异能护盾吗，收集者老巢？】

“我可以试试。”米兰达启动生物异能撑起了一面半圆形的盾，银针落在她的护盾上，它们颤抖着与护盾角力，这让护盾开始扭曲起来，“我坚持不了很久，如果你们要干什么最好快一些！”

凯登用枪指着护盾外的满天银光，感觉无从下手。

【别开枪！】薛帕德挨过黑洞枪，他知道这种枪会侵蚀质量效应场，破坏米兰达的护盾，他也许可以控制这些东西的能量——在了解了它们的结构以后，但是上帝啊，这些机器是用了他从未见过的元素构成的。

“不——！”一个女人的呼喊声从后面传来，米兰达的护盾明显地震颤了一下，紧接着他们看到另一个更强大的护盾罩在原本的外面，半圆形的异能光芒弹开了一些细小的银针。

“分散成那么多小家伙，每一个的力量可不怎么样的。”她精致优雅的白色中跟靴避开欧米茄地板上的油污和来历不明的血迹，悠闲地朝他们走来，整套白色的盔甲勾勒着阿莎丽人曼妙的曲线。

【那是因为对手是你。】薛帕德放松了神经，微笑着刷新在了来者面前，【莉亚娜，你一直是靠谱的代名词，但是记住……】他说。

“不攻击，我会记住的。”莉亚娜继续撑起自己的护盾，朝薛帕德挥了挥手，“它们交给你了。”

【很好，凯登，我要借你的动能盾！】

凯登甚至没等到薛帕德回到他的万用工具上，就发现自己的护盾能量被一种无形的东西全部激发出来，将周围的银针全都弹开。能量激荡着震得他站立不稳，充盈的力量感和爆发感从他身上经过，让人上瘾，他瞬间明白了那就是先锋战斗的感觉，薛帕德每次都很疯……不能怪他。

【跑！现在！】

他们在通往气闸的便捷通道里狂奔，每当那些银色细针追上来的时候，莉亚娜和米兰达会轮流撑起护盾，然后他们故技重施。

“它们好像不再改变战术了！”

【它们在评估我们对策的危险性，下一次它们会想出针对的方法，我保证。】

BD-24打开气闸，一行人飞扑一般冲进了消毒区，闸门缓缓关上，飞船动能盾开启，把所有人的生物特征都屏蔽起来。这意味着现在暂时不用考虑那几个要命的东西，但是此地不宜久留。

【科尔特斯，你在听吗？】消毒扫描射线还在他们身上刷来刷去的时候薛帕德就在内部联络频道里喊：【所有人都上船了吗？！】

通讯频道里轰的一下热闹起来，塔莉好像刚睡醒，詹姆斯和盖拉斯他们都已经回来了，杰克和贾维克还在抱怨十几个科学家太吵闹，人齐了。

【点上引擎，我们快走！】

科尔特斯：【呃……薛帕德？我们去哪儿？】

【除了这儿哪都行！】


	75. 74

黑色的私人飞船紧急点火退出了欧米茄的港口，以最大的速度朝着质量中继器飞去。出于某些他想象不到的原因，千面鬼没有追上来。

一旦排除了威胁，米兰达立刻把注意力转移到莉亚娜的异能护盾上去了，她们离开消毒区的路上都在激烈谈论，阿莎丽人显得兴致盎然，她指了指凯登，让他站在原地。 

“我们现在正在逃亡，大伙保持警惕，OK？科尔特斯，我发给你一个坐标，到那里和天幕号对接，柯利亚特要送个病人上来。”薛帕德的虚影这时候已经刷新在凯登身边，试着给他过去的船员敲警钟。“而且凯登需要医疗舱，现在。”

“难道这不是学习的大好机会吗，这个技巧很有用，你说呢？”米兰达站在阿莎丽人身边，正站在飞船气闸前较为宽敞的区域中。“以阿兰科上校为例，你介意为我示范一下吗？”

“哦，那当然。如果我要保护凯登，我就必须这样……”莉亚娜发动异能，以凯登为中心罩上一个护盾，这个护盾变换着光芒，让周围的景观微微扭曲。薛帕德隐约觉得这个盾的能量和刚才的不一样，但说不出来缘由。“这一年来我不断研究，对传统的护盾技能进行了改造，原本被保护的对象无法离开护盾，但现在可以了。”莉亚娜满意地看着自己的作品，道，“凯登，现在你该去医疗舱了。”

凯登点点头，他走出护盾赞赏地看着莉亚娜的作品。这一年来他得让自己忙起来不是吗，他忙着教学生，压根没有闲暇去发掘新一代有机体的生物异能，也许是时候开始研究了。他想着L2的发展空间，闷头走着，没有注意到身边的虚拟光影已经消失了。

诡异的事情发生了，薛帕德发现自己被困在了护盾中，他和凯登的万用工具失去了联系。这个护盾像是某种屏蔽信号的防御系统，隔绝了一切能量流动。

失去了万用工具的扫描功能，熟悉的世界失去了形状和颜色，他回到了浮游在宇宙中的时候，星球、飞船、人在他的探知领域中是一团团不同结构的质量，他看到构成莉亚娜的分子和质子在运动的过程，还有她正在承受的空气压力和阻力，他可以轻易分析出她的脑波射电现在正活跃地变换，那是她心情很紧张的表现。

他也探知了周围，这个护盾的位置……见鬼这附近没有任何的电路或用电器，他没法出去。好了教学是时候结束了。然后他想起一件更尴尬的事：没有扬声器他连话也说不了，单纯的能量没法让外面的人听见。

薛帕德仔细研究了护盾，它用生物异能的磁场构成了一种向内的斥力，准确地来讲，护盾内的立场正在强迫里面的任何能量质子按照一定的规律在护盾中运动，永远不会出去。

——这不是护盾，不是用来保护人的，而是用来禁锢特定能量的！

薛帕德重新望向莉亚娜，构成她的质量往他这里移动了，此时此刻他并不觉得惊讶，也许是失去了光学视觉的缘故，他的心情很平静。但很快他的探知中出现了更多有机体的质量，他们从船舱的各个舱门走出来，围绕在护盾周围，他几乎认不出任何人。见鬼他得从这里出去。

莉亚娜对周围的船员做了个手势，示意让她来，她闭上眼睛走进护盾里，再睁开的时候双眸已经是全黑的了。

“阿莎丽人能探知一个人的意识，你看起来像是一团炽烈的火光，就像把整个银河联合到一起的时候那样，我仍然能感受到你的余温。”莉亚娜微笑着说。“你回来了，薛帕德。”

——你刚才是故意的？

“我真是迟钝，很抱歉我……在送给贾维克的万用工具里放了窃听器。”莉亚娜耸耸肩，脸上完全看不到歉疚，阿莎利人的特质使她很自然就能察觉薛帕德的想法，“他对你格外的尊重引起了我的注意，我不得不用这种方法。然后……我和船员们谈过了……”

——你们……早就在谈论这个？

“自从回到诺曼底，就好像时刻有个守护神在我们身边，还有你……你让我觉得薛帕德从未离开，船员们都有这样的感觉。我们几乎每天都在加密频道研究这事，排除了上千种可能，做了很多实验，最合理的解释是……你在一个无法被我们察觉的地方远程控制着通讯、科技产品帮助我们，但是你本身无法离开。”

——你们错了。

“所以我安排了这个实验，罗森小姐也很赞成这个计划，原本打算在更安稳的情况下进行，但现在……正好有这个机会。”

——所以你们联合起来……设计了这个“实验”？

“屏蔽护盾是大家共同研究出来的，费了不少劲。之前我们一直无法准确定位你的位置，至少这证明了你并不是在远程操纵，你就在这儿。”

米兰达用万用工具叫来一个崭新的机器人，它穿着全套N7盔甲，全黑的瞳孔显示它还是个空白机器人，“来试试这个，巴塔瑞人送货很及时，这个是我最新改良的，它的L5n pro植入体和合成体结合得更好。”

阿莎丽人愉快地收起了护盾，当机器人漆黑的瞳孔转变成蓝色时，莉亚娜的眼中还噙着泪水嘴角就已经笑开来，“快过来，我们要揍你。”

 

 

想象中所有队友的异能和弹药统统丢上来的场面没有出现，莉亚娜是第一个扑上来的，她整个人都吊在薛帕德机器人身上了，然后队友们一拥而上，把薛帕德压在了最底下，飞船上出现了叠罗汉的奇景，险些造成了踩踏事件。薛帕德发誓那个差点把他刺穿的尖刺是盖拉斯的，幸好同样长着硬壳的贾维克只是由于孤僻的性格没有跟风。

薛帕德陌生地看着周围的人，在他眼中——那些虚无缥缈的能量团在光学扫描的作用下重新变成了人的形象，这个过程怎么都不太真实，“我一直在等待这一刻……很高兴你们认出我了。”

“嘿薛帕德，我相信你会回来的。”

“我就知道这是你！”

好几只手同时在揉他的头，薛帕德躺在地上拥抱他的朋友们，又好不容易把压在身上的人都掀开，在晃动的人群中，他看到凯登站在人群外面，沉默地看着他们，然后他摇了摇头，悄然离开。

“给他点时间，薛帕德。”莉亚娜顺着他的目光看到了凯登的背影，她叹息着把他从地上拉起来，“这一年他过得很糟。”


	76. 75

白色的灯光温和地在天花板上亮起，两排平行的直线灯光分布在小型医疗舱的两侧，看久了眼睛前面像是贴了两片彩色的玻璃片，它们随着视线移动起来。

他盯着它们看了好久了，久到几乎忘了洗氧机的嗡嗡声的存在。医疗舱内的空气中加入了一个单位的氧气，以缓解瓦斯造成的伤害，凯登并不习惯这个，他感觉仍然很不舒服。突然他拉开医疗舱的门，用手上的纸袋套住嘴剧烈地咳嗽紧接着吐了出来，见鬼这是最后一个呕吐袋了。吐完了以后人舒服了一些，这是个好迹象，但医疗室里空无一人，他只能自己爬起来处理掉它。

门上的电子锁冒着着红光，然后锁边黄色的小灯闪了起来，一定是外面有人想要进来，却发现门已经被锁死，只能选择门铃。

他慢慢走过去，看着黄灯一直在闪，手指几次想按动开锁键又放下。他知道外面是谁。

于是他靠着门坐了下来，从口袋里翻出一支新买的电子烟管，拧开开关叼在嘴里。青烟安静而缓慢地沿着他的手指游了上来，它们腾空飘起，在空气中飞散开来。

“我知道你还没睡，我们能谈谈吗？”薛帕德的声音隔着门钻进来，低柔清晰的嗓音在他的心头揉捻着，而忍着开门的冲动对他来说是如此艰难。

在离开凯登一门之隔的地方，薛帕德用同样的姿势席地而坐，他们的背靠在一起，却听不见彼此的心跳。

“我很抱歉对你隐瞒了实情，你生气是应该的，”薛帕德轻声说道，他的手沿着门板按上去，在他的手指和门之间，隔着一层无形的生物异能屏障，这种相斥的能量将他阻隔在门外，他甚至无法超驰电路进入医疗室，凯登为了对付他一定是练了很久了，“听着，我不会进来的，OK？把屏障收起来，你真的需要休息。”

他等了一会儿，没能从门缝里得到任何回答，一分一秒的流逝显得异常漫长，也许一年的时间足够改变一些东西了，没有人可以忍受一次又一次死亡的分离，在侥幸的猜测和等待的绝望中反复煎熬。但他现在的状态和上次死亡绝对不同，和收割者有关的事从来都让他没什么好的预感，他必须更加谨慎，虽然这对凯登不公平。“我猜……现在说我这么做是有理由的太过分了些，但……”

他忽然闭上了嘴，因为他听见门里面传来的一声叹息，压抑的轻声吸气之后，那股气息被人憋在肺叶中好一会儿，再重重吐出。嘶哑的啜泣声被那个人压在喉咙里，因为被满溢的悲伤重碾着而溢出嘴角。

“凯登……”他该说什么呢？他已经越来越感受不到属于人类的情绪，一切都在变淡，但面对凯登的时候，这些压抑的声音仍然像卡在喉咙里的针一般，让他想要说些什么，却发不出声音。

“你……不用说抱歉……”凯登在自己的音调失控的时候停顿了一下，他很清楚薛帕德会说什么，“你没有亏欠任何人……你付出了巨大的代价阻止了整个银河的末日，你还存在着本身就是个奇迹，你的任何变化我都能理解你明白吗，我能理解！已经一年了，每一天我都在质问自己为什么没有和你一起死在伦敦，我还想到了任何你可能会发生的糟糕的事情，我知道现实可能会比我想象的更离奇……但无论发生了什么……”

话语中渐渐浮出水面的愤怒被强压下去，薛帕德几乎可以看到凯登敖红的眼睛里的愤怒与无奈，那双琥珀色的眼眸中早已没有了眼泪，而他的下颚紧绷着，用力到颤抖。他了解凯登，他会在人前故作平静，只有在空无一人的房间里才会允许自己失控。

“这都没关系，薛帕德。”沙哑的声音无力地低柔下来，“我只希望你能和我谈谈，把你背负的东西告诉我……就算你说谎，我也会相信的……只要你开口。”

“凯登……对不起，我是希望……”薛帕德从没想到自己有朝一日会犹豫成这样，生怕说错了一个单词就会让凯登对他永远失望。

短暂的沉默后，异能者只是淡淡地说了句继续说。

“我希望在排除了我对你们的威胁之后，再向所有人解释这一切。我必须一个人……”

“一个人，哼？还想把所有人留在安全的地方，然后一个人逞英雄？”

“我为胜利而战，不是为死。你了解我，如果我在乎的人都不在了，胜利还有什么意义？我确实已经死了，而且情况比我们想象的更复杂，尽管如此你还有我们的朋友还是认出了我，所以这一次我会把一切说出来，我们可以一起解开所有的谜团。”

“我……不知道我该爱你这一点还是恨你，不过，也许……是的，我们要一起解决这些难题。”凯登后仰起头靠在门上，沉重地叹息着，“但现在……走吧，薛帕德，我想一个人呆一会儿，我保证，就一小会儿。”

“…如果你需要我，只需要说一声。”

凯登旋着手中的烟管，将它熄灭。一块压在心口的石头消失了，简直像是为之困扰了许多年的难题就这么消失了。接下去的日子里他们会共同面对所有的问题，薛帕德总是能让任务顺利完成的不是吗。也许他们还是会吵架，偶尔吧，但也有可能两三天就吵一次……不，这次很可能是天天吵……但总的来说总好过原地踏步。

这一年来他真的很难熬，这一点他一直不知道该和谁去说。

在从地上爬起来之前，他放任自己坐在原地流了一些泪。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

影子经纪人身着一袭白色礼服长裙，手里还挂着一件黑色的衣服，在医疗舱旁的过道里转出来，看到薛帕德机器人低着头离开医疗室。

“他说什么？”莉亚娜走过来小声问道。

“总结起来大概是滚远点的意思。”

“简洁明了。”莉亚娜评价道。

“你怎么穿得这么正式？”

“噢，那是因为我要参加科学家们的会议。他们其中有些人是偏执的和平主义者，所以我觉得最好换掉盔甲。”她把手里的衣服交到薛帕德手中，“这是难得的空闲，盖拉斯在和艾丽娅商讨后继事宜，她仍然以为你只是一个VI，所以在你们冷战的中场休息时间，为什么你不换一下衣服，和我一道旁听呢？”

“科学家们？要在这儿开会？”

“原来的会场被佣兵们轰掉了，有几个科学家还在保释期中，他们得趁没被发现之前赶回去，会议只能在这里举行了。更何况塔莉和我发表了一大堆普洛仙飞船上科技资料的论文，已经得到了他们的邀请。这是绝好的机会，这些人都是有真材实料的，天行者的科技中恰好有关于生物灵魂追踪技术的研究，你不来么？”

“我怎么可能拒绝呢？”


	77. 76

薛帕德真的感谢以前诺曼底上技术部门的人工作的时候安静又和睦，并且所有技术理论在实验室里就已经完成了，至少不是像现在这样，看着一群连缚鸡之力都没有的老学究和死宅坐在那里发誓要干掉对方。

BD-24那个狭小的会议室里坐满了人，空调已经开到最大但是无法阻止这些人和诸多电脑设施发出的热量，人人脸上都大汗淋漓。塔莉被挤在一个艾柯人和一个沃勒人之间，她一看到莉亚娜带着机器人进入会议室就奋力逃出来搬去她旁边。

他们头一个听到的就是特雷诺激动异常的声音：“他才不是个普通的孩子！早在奎利人还在破译桀斯的思维网络的时候，他已经能和桀斯说话了！他的计算是绝对正确的！”

“但是这是从未有过的先例，你无法证明质子真的能够消减维度！”桌子对面坐着一个阿莎丽人，她的面前的电脑正在空中投射出一个质子模型。“你大脑中的东西只是你的想象而已！”

“赌上我爷爷的胡子！我相信这在收割者科技的帮助下能够达成，”一个穿得脏兮兮胡子拉碴的人类大叔坐在另一边，他的鼻梁上架着一副厚重的光学眼镜，一些程序数据在镜片上闪动着，“但是我们仍然需要用真正的实验来证实它。”

“你们在浪费时间。”特雷诺抱起了胳膊。

“科学需要大胆的想象和谨慎的求证，他们的怀疑是应该的。”大卫·亚契把脚搁在了椅子上，双手抱着膝盖安静地答道，“思维反应黑箱是只有我才能见到的东西，他们不了解。”

“我知道反应黑箱。”莉亚娜走进为她预留的位置，她坚持为薛帕德要来另一把椅子，尽管机器人并不需要。“思维反应黑箱又是什么？”

“原理和现实中的那种差不多，反应黑箱用一种催化反应来代替传统分子建筑，将原本需要大量时间来完成的工作快速进行，并且可以反复试验。

同时它又是一种可以进行数字模拟的计算机，当分子产品进行到一定程度时，计算机会根据阶段抽查结果建立起数字模型，模拟出接下来即将发生的反应进程，指出可能出现的错误，大大提高效率。

我在我的思维中建立了这样一种反应黑箱，它不能生产任何实体的产品，但它可以模拟任何物理实验、天体运动的规律，计算出对象的实验结果。以太阳系为例，我会在黑箱中建立一整个星系的宇宙天体，然后告诉你在十亿年后有那几颗行星会消失；或者模拟黑洞炮的蓝图。”

“这不可能，这么大的数据量和计算量……”

“都在这儿。”大卫指了指自己的脑袋，他的光头正好反射出天花板上的白色亮光，非常的亮。

“那么……”一旁的突锐学者开口道：“就是这个反应黑箱告诉你，用你的方案就可以把一个三维世界中的质子完全挤压到二维？”

“挤压这个词并不精确，挤压只会让Z轴数字无限接近于零，但它仍然存在于三维世界。”

“你们到底在争论什么？”莉亚娜有些好奇了，而薛帕德感到有些头疼。

“幸会，T·苏尼博士，我们只是在开会前谈论一些小道消息。”那个阿莎丽人有些激动地站起来，“我们认为有个贪财的家伙搞到了维斯顿公司的黑洞炮蓝图，它很有可能被滥用，我们在猜测它的原理。还有……见到您很荣幸，您发现的擎天炉蓝图救了整个银河系！”

“消息准确吗？”莉亚娜微微眯起眼，薛帕德猜测她的探员没有得到关于这个的报告。

“这个消息是我搞来的，‘深冰’总是能得到她想要的。”那个之前在下层区补妆的人类女孩一边描着眼线一边说，她的指甲都涂成黑色，脖子上挂满了奇怪的饰品。

“无奈地说：而她就是‘深冰’。”某个艾柯人指了指她。

“我想，我们该做些自我介绍？”

“好吧，考虑到有些新的成员参加，那就让我们抓紧些时间。呃……我是格瑞斯·T·莫尔，银河通讯与交通故障排除中心维修部负责人。现在是个特殊的时期，女士们先生们，每一天都有远古失落文明重见天日，也有人试图隐藏，将科技据为己有。糟糕的是人们不知道他们这样的技术意味着什么，科技本身没有错，但是到了错误的人手里，我们都知道会发生什么。我们也许该把防御系统的图纸付诸实践，如果有条件的话……没有也无所谓，姐不在乎。”

薛帕德：“为什么不让幽灵探员来调查这个？”

“幽灵不是学者，他们只知道查个水落石出，解决掉任何挡路的人，没收科技资料，但他们也会引起其他人的警觉，更糟糕的是，真正能理解科学的人会错过这些知识，也就就此失去发明应对技术的机会。我是沙尔图兰·雷蒙德，”一个穿着旧军装的突锐人咳嗽了一声，“我来自C-sec物证管理处。”

“等等……C-sec？”

“前C-sec军工技术部，惹了点麻烦被开除了，但是擎天反击战的时候死了太多的人，C-sec人手不够他们叫我回去当个看大门的，瞧这个。”突锐人把右腿往桌上一搁——在他的脚踝上戴着一个跟踪脚环，“现在我的一举一动都受到监视，我让它出了点小故障，但是30小时候我必须赶回去。在座的各位，如果你们有一天不幸进了局子，我绝对不会和其他人一起打你们。噢，你是……？”

薛帕德流畅地答道：“我是薛帕德指挥官，星联海军。在反击战后我喜欢用我卓越的处理器帮我的朋友们解决一些技术问题让自己不至于太无聊，以及在紧急时刻拯救你们出火海。”

周围的人轻声笑起来，他们已经习惯了所有的薛帕德机器人坚持认为自己就是那个拯救银河的大英雄，没有人在意这一点。

莉亚娜凑到他耳边小声说：“很诚实嘛。”

“当然。”

这时候塔莉转过来捏了捏薛帕德的手臂：“这是什么做的？”

“合金，还有一些软峰皮组织，米兰达知道。”

“那你有那个吗？”

薛帕德抬起了一边的眉毛。

“不是你想的那个！我……我是说那个广告上说的粉红果体围裙啊，先祖啊，我愿意付钱看薛帕德穿那个！”

“…………”

“对了，听说凯登在欧米茄和两个薛帕德机器人开了房，是真的吗？”

“专心，塔莉！”薛帕德按着塔莉的头把她转回去，在会议桌的另一边，刚才那个穿得很邋遢的人类大叔正在用沙哑的声音慵懒地说着话。

他说：“我在监狱里做了一些实验，当然材料和设施都是违规的，老子有门路……唉，得找点什么事给我做，否则我会很难对付，那些狱警们也知道这一点，一会我会给你们看我的最新成果，当然，是和天行者的研究有关的。令人印象深刻。”

过了一会儿，轮到深冰了，她已经开始涂口红：“我是艾米丽，朋友们叫我深冰，黑客，最好的那种。我发誓我不会黑你们的万用工具，所以把你们的屏蔽网收起来吧，那东西没用，而且太吵了。顺便说一句，上个星期我黑了星联的安全局，嗯……发现了这个。”黑发女孩调出了几张照片，看上去像是一栋被巨型圆冰激凌勺挖走一半的大楼，“在好几个殖民地出现了这个，人类殖民地、克洛根殖民地，还有几个综合殖民地，嫌疑人没有针对性，看上去玩得很开心，混账。”

“毫无疑问，黑洞炮干的，它可能在某个自由人手中。”特雷诺指了指自己，“萨曼莎·特雷诺，前诺曼底船员，星联信息安全部首席顾问。我们必须尽快找到对抗黑洞炮的方法，议会和星联起码还要经过几十道程序才能开始调查带来黑洞炮的收割者。”

“为什么不去和哈克特上将谈谈，特雷诺？星联或者议会有技术专家……”

特雷诺注意到了他，那些熟悉的微妙表情让她直直盯着他看，如果她的眼睛是个放大镜薛帕德的脸早就烧起来了。

“对，我就是那个真正的薛帕德，我阴魂不散。”他说，然后周围又是几声笑声。

“呃，这真是个好消息……我猜。很可惜，”她叹了口气，“在擎天反击战之后，我们发现学术界最严重的问题是文化断层，在那场战争中我们失去了很多学者和科研人员，大多数牺牲者的年龄都在四十到六十岁，活下来的那些要么年事已高，要么缺少经验行事草率，甚至很多孩子无法接受教育，人们关心的是怎么活下去。所以，是的，我们不去求助星联，暂时。”

“黑洞炮在它刚刚被发明的时候，显然不是一种武器，我初步推测它只是一个用于长途星际旅行的手段，‘吞掉’任何行进轨道上的物质可能只是它补充自己能量的手段。”大卫木讷地环顾四周，“我是……大卫·亚契……只是……学生。”

“耶，耶，你在我们中间很有名。”

“莉亚娜……”薛帕德在其他人激烈讨论的时候转过头问道：“我想我需要恶补一些课程。”

“我会把反击战后议会种族的基本情况发给你，就发到你的邮箱吧。”

“邮箱？我以为那个地址已经被冻结了。”

“凯登作为幽灵探员提交了申请，影子经纪人小小地敦促了一下，问题解决了，密码还是以前的。”

“谢谢。”薛帕德在新买的万用工具上打开了星联超网信箱，然后他下意识关上了，“老天，我收到了二十多万封来信。”


	78. 77

“你失踪以后，你的邮箱就被全银河的信件挤爆了，星联曾经派了几十个人以星联海军的名义夜以继日帮你回信，夜以继日，薛帕德！但是来信并没有减少，暴雪一般的信件涌来，星联海军的服务器终于挂了。他们不得不停止回信。”

薛帕德镇定了一下情绪，随手打开一封邮件。啊哈，重型武器减价大酬宾，删掉。删完了以后邮箱嘟的一下跳出提示：您又收到一封新邮件。看上去还有无数封邮件被堵在了脉冲网络的路上，他再一次把邮箱关了。

“说到邮件，我有一个非常重要的问题，头等紧急！”他严肃地看着莉亚娜。

“是什么机密？”

“这一年以来，凯登每天都给谁写邮件？伟大的影子经纪人一定知道。”

阿莎丽人挑眉看着他，“我认为影子经纪人没有把这个算在头等紧急里。”

“帮个忙吧，莉亚娜，我向你保证如果我发现那家伙是个混账也不会拧断他的脖子。”

“你确定是‘他’？”

“我不打女人，这个不算。”

“是啊，你只是杀了她们。”

“T·苏尼博士！”前C-sec警员提高了嗓音，“我们准备开始了！”

“哦，抱歉，我分心了。”莉亚娜稍稍坐正，“我们开始吧。”

老天爷啊，他们才刚刚开始，我以为他们已经进入状态了。

特雷诺：“长话短说，我们的时间实在是太少了，首先，是上一次我们买到的数据，那个黑客从普洛仙飞船残骸上拷出来的。我已经破译出来了。”

“那是用普洛仙人的语言写的，我们早就有范本，不稀奇，小姑娘。”

“噢，真会鼓励人。想想这个，如果有人问你，我们是如何认出我们的朋友的，你会说什么呢？凭容貌？声音？这个人的脾气、习惯？还是你和这个人共同记得的事情？”特雷诺打开了她自己的终端，取出了一份文件，她拨动滑条，文档里的文字匀速滑动着，“我们总是觉得这一切是自然而然的，这不是什么大不了的，我们认识好多人，有时候他们在互联网上装作是另一个人来和你玩猜猜我是谁的时候这一切就很管用了，你就是能认出那家伙来。”

阿莎丽中继器修理员说：“灵魂。”

“一切都是有关灵魂的事。”特雷诺说，“ 两个世纪前，一位人类医生发现灵魂是生物物质形态的一部分，而灵魂在物质和质能之间的转化方式则超出了人们的想象，他用数次实验得到了人在死亡瞬间会失去21克体重的结论，这在当时不是什么好的课题，误差性太大，变数太多，并且这个现象只出现在智慧生命身上，没有普遍性；一个世纪前，如果提起这个词人们会以为你在故弄玄虚，或是在讲灵异故事，我自己也一样。

直到天行者的研究资料出现在我们面前，他们会把这个领域的研究推上一个新台阶，天行者认为能够把灵魂分为人格和记忆两个主要部分，我们由此来辨认另一个灵魂。”

另一个学者插嘴道：“另一个值得注意的是——在擎天大爆炸后，所有有机体变成了半合成体，我们基因链中所有的顽疾和缺陷消失了，我们的神经系统以及脑电波的形态发生了改变，变得更加强大和规律，这就克服了之前脑电波研究的难题——纯有机体的脑电波是一种不规则射电，难以追踪和标记，而现在一切都改变了。”

“我不明白，每一个半有机体的脑电波有特殊标识的吗？”

“那就看天行者会告诉我们什么了，可惜我们得到的部分是全理论部分，你知道，也许天行者的意志异常强大，他们可能一出生就学会使用异能了。他们发现灵魂虽然是不规则的射电，然而构成这种能量的粒子每一个内部的夸克都会按照特定的规律运转，想象一个被包裹在圆球里的太阳系吧，每个小行星都在沿着自己的轨道旋转，而这种规律——每个人都是不同的。”

“所以，这就是他们追踪灵魂的方法？”

“我想是的。”特雷诺把文件停留在最后，“好消息：他们还制作出了追踪器的雏形；坏消息，我们没有弄到机器。”

“大脑中的脑电波可以用这种方法追踪，这点我明白了。”薛帕德径直看着特雷诺的文档，抬起手掌引起了她的注意，“但如果是那种已经脱离了身体的灵魂呢？也就是说……那些死了的人……”

“噢……那就很难说了。”雷蒙德警探说，“灵魂一旦脱离了身体，那就只是能量了，在宇宙中，能量总是被更大的质量吸引，他可能这部分能量去了恒星，那部分在黑子辐射之间飘来荡去最终成了另一个星球上的一块石头，谁知道呢？能量一直是守恒的。”

“灵魂能量……有没有可能永远缠结在一起？”

“我们没有这样的呃……研究的先例，但如果能把灵魂作为电子来推断……唔，在没有载体的情况下，射电粒子的彼此缠结是暂时的，如果有朝一日粒子衰变了……噗——它们就会进入宇宙能量的大循环了。”

“一般来说……”薛帕德的手指悄悄掐着桌面，“这种稳定状态……我是指灵魂能有多少时间？”

“很难说，这个问题还没人去证实，不过如果你去问你的桀斯朋友，他们准会告诉你能量越大越持久，哈哈，这个理论拿到有机体身上，就会变成——意志越坚定的灵魂寿命越长……但显然我们和合成体的灵魂构成不一样。”

“这个问题能被证实吗？”

“………………”在座的人静了几秒钟，每个人脸上的表情迥异，有的已经笑出来，有的只是在思考，然后前C-sec警探打圆场道：“看来我们得先抓一个鬼魂来看看，问他愿不愿意让我们抽点血插点管子顺便电几下什么的？我是说，女士们先生们，如果意志坚定的人的思维电波真的一直没有消失，那么我们的飞船外说不定飘着无数个呢。”

薛帕德没再说什么，他感觉到莉亚娜在桌子下面按住了他的手，她平静地说道：“或许有的人的意志没有消失是因为他的大脑并没有停止活动？也就是说，身体还保存在什么地方？”

那个叫格瑞斯的阿莎丽人兴奋起来，“噢，意识脱离大脑！据我所知有些走到生命最后阶段的阿莎丽惩恶使可以办到，还有雷克奈的虫后也有类似的本领，但那是某种昆虫式神经连接的作用……啊，真不想提起虫子……”

“你不会就这么消失的，薛帕德。”莉亚娜小声说道。

“我知道。”薛帕德用只用两个人能听到的音量嗫嚅着，他感觉到阿莎丽人抽回了手。

“任何一种存在都有时间，活人、虫子、机器人，鬼魂都不是永恒的，计较这个做什么？”越狱的邋遢大叔敲了敲桌子，“暖场该结束了，上一次我们谈论的话题有结论了吗？”

老天，这只是暖场……

【各位，我们的飞船正准备稍作停留，与天幕号对接，请你们确保自己固定在座位上，一切饮料关上盒盖，不要在周围留下尖锐的物件。】全舰广播中科尔特斯的声音突然冒出来，【薛帕德，你该到气闸室去了。】

“失陪，各位。”薛帕德理了理黑色礼服的领子朝周围的人点头致意，然后站起来单手用电磁铁把自己吸在墙上，从那些被桌子挤在角落里的艾柯人和沃勒人上方翻了出去，也许该提醒Joker改建一个大一点的会议室了。

“T·苏尼博士，您的机器人AI智能真是令人印象深刻，”格瑞斯看着薛帕德“走”出去，压抑着激动的情绪道：“我能拷贝他的程序吗？”

“噢…那是……商业机密。”

“呃，抱歉，是中继器那边打来的。”又一个通讯打到了格瑞斯手上，这已经是会议开始以来她接的第四个通讯了，一开始她想用搁置问题的方式保持现场安静，但后来越来越变本加厉，中继器维修队和供货商争执起来，格瑞斯的嗓门也越来越响。

终于，其他人因为这些打断露出了不耐烦的表情，于是莉亚娜建议暂时休会，半个小时以后继续谈论。

挂断通讯后，莉亚娜与她聊了一会儿，格瑞斯简单地介绍了自己的工作——她看上去是会议室里唯一不可能在业余时间作研究的人了。

从擎天反击战以来，她的小队在宇宙中已经呆了5000多个小时，身为队长的她还必须经常往返在质量中继器和供货厂商之间。一年前，在所有的中继器传递过绿光能量之后都发生了不同程度的毁损，最惨的莫过于重建那些毁掉的同心环——这是这个循环里的人从来没有尝试过的，故障不断，麻烦多得像雷雨夜里的水花。

“你不知道现在中继器的准确率有多糟糕，我们每个月平均有起码十次交通事故，都是角度偏斜得太过分引起的，这也就是为什么我们呼吁减少使用中继器的次数！”格瑞斯长长叹息，“又一个中继器保修了……我很抱歉打断了会议。”

“这在理论上说不通，我听说新造的同心环和以前的结构一模一样。”

“是的，幸好这些现象只发生在冥王星系附近，我们观测到那里的电磁辐射极端异常，我……”格瑞斯的抱怨被第五次通讯的铃声打断，她索性站起来走到会议室外面去吼了。

会议室外传来了气闸开启的声音，天幕号已经在进行对接，这时候特雷诺趁机坐到了莉亚娜身边，她问了句最近怎么样。

“我最近做的事……说出来你会大吃一惊的。但是……”阿莎丽人拉着英国女孩到会议室的另一头，“说实在的，你们在想什么呢！这些人里头有两个在保释期，还有一个是越狱出来的，其余的大多数都有令人担忧的前科，我不认为他们有在监督下进行实验的意识，也就是说，如果我们的讨论有了启迪，他们会毫不犹豫在自己的车库里把它搞出来，然后在一次事故中把自己和整个殖民地炸上天。”

“放松，莉亚娜，我们在组织第一次峰会前就达成共识，我们这一次限于理论。我毫不怀疑他们会在狂热的驱使下私自进行实验，不过只有疯子才能发现智慧之神的宝藏不是吗？为了满足他们的创造欲同时兼顾我们的安全，我带来了思维反应黑箱先生。”特雷诺指了指大卫，“他是上帝赐给人间的礼物，任何一切我们创造的东西，都会在他的大脑内构建数字模型，如果我们的反黑洞防御系统能够成功……”

“啊——！！！”刚才还在外面打通讯的格瑞斯逃了进来，她靠在会议室的玻璃墙上用力捂着自己的嘴，胸膛大力起伏着，“对不起……我不该这么神经过敏的，但是我实在忍不住！”

会议室外面的光被什么遮住了，一个高大、布满尖锐犄角的黑影从玻璃外走过去，然后是第二个、第三个，那身高几乎撑到了天花板，巨兽发出沉重缓慢的低吼，脚步声在密闭的通道间回荡。


	79. 78

遗世者们的影子像刀子一样从所有人的身上刮了过去，对于昔日同伴亲友的恐惧，他们似乎已经习以为常。

“人……真脆弱。”那个走在前方的巨兽狺狺地低语，这样的语气放在一个活人身上就是一种威胁，他摆动肩膀，脏兮兮的半合成体骨刺依次摆动着，动作轻柔地把扛在肩上的一个人放到薛帕德面前。

他的克隆体脸上套着一个德雷尔人的氧气面罩，刚踏到地面上还想自己走，但无力的双腿让他倒在薛帕德身上。薛帕德抓紧他的右手，柯利亚特就从一群狰狞恐怖又摇来晃去的遗世者中间跑出来，架起他的左手。

“他怎么样？”

“脱水，充血，还有神经末梢紊乱。”德雷尔人取下克隆体脸上的面罩，几滴血掉在了地板上，“当心点，他现在有点神志不清！……嘿！你们几个！！”

几个科学家从会议室探出头来，惊恐地看着这些遗世者，被他一吼都缩回去了。

“你们不会喜欢呆在一个随时会撕碎你的先锋身边的，乖宝宝们快回去坐好，去，去！”

“你说话的时候越来越像C-sec的老家伙了，柯利。”

“Yep……我想这是因为贝利警督很注重教育新人。”他拍了拍克隆体的背，“嘿，哥们，别睡哥们，你知道你很重吗？”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

薛帕德判断他的克隆体的确不太清醒，因为在所有人都以为他会突然挣脱的时候，他一直沉默。

遗世者所使用的瓦斯泄露的时候凯登离开很远就已经吐光了胃里的东西，如果柯利亚特所说的是真的，他的克隆体靠得那么近，呕到脱水完全有可能。

医疗室的门朝两边划开，凯登已经让出了医疗舱，站在门边等待着。他刚才还在跟薛帕德发狠封闭了医疗室，现在为了克隆体他放弃了怄气，这让薛帕德有些嫉妒——这是差距。

他们尽量小心地把伤员放进医疗舱，路过凯登身边的时候薛帕德抓紧了机会，“嘿，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”凯登很快应付了一句，又对着柯利亚特点点头，走出了医疗室。

德雷尔人瞥了这两个人一眼，动作利落让克隆体在舱内躺平，万用工具上立刻显示出他的各项健康数据来。“上次我得到你的消息的时候，你们还在热恋。”他说。

“……”薛帕德的动作停滞了一秒钟——柯利亚特也加入了莉亚娜的计划——这不奇怪，于是他只能模拟了一个叹息的动作，“唔，感情破裂了。”

“哦，很抱歉。”柯利亚特在医疗舱里配好了解毒针剂，接着才发现克隆体的盔甲还穿着无处下针，他几乎要怀疑自己的办事效率了，好像事情只要一与这个克隆人搭上关系他就会变得手忙脚乱，倒退回刚刚加入C-sec的时候。

“你要是不想像我一样，记住，看好自己，别死了。”薛帕德开始脱克隆体的盔甲，他们两个人都用了比较野蛮但快速的应急手法，看上去这一年以来柯利亚特跟着C-sec出现场的频率很高，而且都是猛烈交火的案子。

“也许这就是为什么我不约会。”柯利亚特把臂甲扔到一边，“别太悲观，他如果还爱你迟早会回到你身边的。”

“嗯哼，你接受了C-sec的谈判训练？看来学得还不错。”

“被你看出来了，说明我失败了。”柯利亚特不无失望地应着，拿着喷头给克隆体的手臂消毒，蓝色的手指轻轻按压着人类手臂上的肌肉寻找位置，当他把快速针筒递上去的时候手腕却被人猛地抓住了。

克隆体泛红的双眼没有焦距，他本能地攥住了碰他盔甲的人，实际上神智不见得清醒。他甚至想不起使用异能攻击他们，只是盲目地推着柯利亚特。德雷尔人蓝色的手掌被人类带动着剧烈颤抖，想用蛮力控制住他，但这个克隆人现在意识恍惚，又在全力拼命挣扎，挥动手臂的时候柯利亚特手里的针尖一下子扎穿了他的手掌，而他好像什么都没感觉到。

“肌肉还在痉挛，不太妙……”柯利亚特拔出针管，他忙着手上的事没能躲过克隆体甩过来的一记重拳，旋即捂着脸退开一步把空间让给薛帕德，“帮我按住他！”

薛帕德从对方的手臂下方穿过，拽住胸甲的上方把他的克隆体撞在医疗舱的护板上，颅骨和金属发出沉闷的声音，克隆体停止了挣扎，但一个N7军官的体质强化不会让他这样就晕倒，他咬紧牙关看着面前的人——那双眼睛里充满了惶恐。薛帕德没想过这个被训练成杀人机器的克隆人会体会到恐惧，但他的确感受到了这些，薛帕德开始意识到“命令”给了他目标和活下去的理由，如果没有了任务，他的克隆体的情绪反应和一个不到十岁的孩子没什么区别——无知、随性，飘忽不定。

柯利亚特没有浪费这个机会，反手握紧镇定剂的注射器扎进克隆体的颈后。薛帕德不得不重新用力把奋力反抗的家伙压在自己肩头，直到怀里的身体渐渐丧失力气。“我们在帮你，混小子！”

“刚才的解毒剂呢？”薛帕德慢慢放下他的克隆体，继而替他松开紧身盔甲。“他会没事的，最多头上多个包而已。”

“我怎么觉得你挺高兴的。”德雷尔人很快搞定了解毒剂，开始帮着除下盔甲，“我说，他有名字吗？”

“训练他的瑟伯鲁斯密探叫他‘薛帕德’，除此之外我没听过任何称呼。”薛帕德把医疗舱的遮罩合拢，看着里面的小机械开始治疗他的克隆体。“我会去问问船员们有什么好主意。”

“飞船上怎么会多出那么多人来？”

“那些都是科学家，借我们的飞船开会谈论怎么辨认一个人的脑电波，虽然我是一个尊重科学的人，但在考虑了我们不同的专业领域后，我决定暂时从会议室出来。”

“噢，如果是我我也会逃出来的，指挥官。”柯利亚特同情地赞同，“他们得出什么了？”

“我的时间不多了。”

“这还……没有定论，只是推测！你的情况是前所未有的！如果真的有灵魂，为什么我的……父亲没回来找我？”他立刻反驳道，“一定和擎天炉最后的大爆炸有关！在幽灵的资料库里关于战争的报告有一大堆，但没有人知道你和安德森上将进入神堡之后……那时候到底发生了什么？我知道绝不会只是启动了擎天炉那么简单！”

“柯利……”

“指挥官，这件事你不能……”

“我不会隐瞒的。”薛帕德指指外头，“等那些科学家开完会，我会把所有事告诉我的船员们，你们是全银河的精英，有谁会蠢到你们的意见都不听？”

柯利亚特露出欣慰的表情，不得不承认随着成长他的很多举止越来越像他的父亲了。

“况且我相信如果你的父亲在这里，他也会敦促我把知道的说出来，可能手段还有些强硬……”

“他才不会呢。”

“薛帕德指挥官！”断刀走进医疗室，他已经穿上了一件防护服——遗世者们已经通过了气闸前的消毒关，他这么做只是打消一般人的担忧而已。“我猜你愿意先和我谈谈，关于普罗仙飞船上的仪器？你的船员叫我来和你商量，什么时候AI开始命令诺曼底的船员了？”


	80. 79

中继器维修队队长低着头咬着嘴唇，努力把头偏向一边装作在看资料；越狱出来的电磁学博士抱着双臂靠在椅背上，做出一个准备发狠的架势；黑客深冰低头戳自己的万用工具上的游戏，但她时不时悄悄偷拍一张照片，继续戳戳戳；还有两个正在保释期的空间技术工程师正凑在一起交头接耳，夹带着偷瞄一眼桌子另一头；其余的科学家则继续装作在做自己的事，但是他们不断抖着的腿、转着的笔以及好久都没有翻动过的数据PDA都显示出这些人的不安。

令他们惶恐不安的原因只有一个——坐在莉亚娜旁边的薛帕德机器人换成了断刀。

“我说完很快就走，”这是断刀的开场白，接着他掏出一支黑洞枪往桌面上一丢，枪支和桌面发出当的一声时，枪口方向对着的三个人全都钻去了桌子底下。断刀不肖地看了他们一眼，重新拿起枪送到其他人面前，“这枪是捡来的，有人想研究吗？……你？”

被他问到的生物学家摇头不迭，脸色煞白，考古学家也是。最后是某个空间技术学家用豁出性命的坚决态度抓过了枪，一边还在说什么能让我摸一下死也值得之类的话。

“等等，你是谁？！”一个离断刀最远的人忍不住说，“我不记得我们邀请了你！”

“我是谁，并不重要。”掠夺者发光的眼睛冷漠地看着他，逼视着，好像在用目光剥掉对方的皮，直到对方吞咽着口水不再讲话，“重点是，你们会热烈地欢迎我——一个穿着防护服的遗世者，并且在以后的会议上也为我留一个位置。”

“理由？如果我们不同意你会杀了我们还是会把我们的脊椎抽出来打我们？”

“当然不，战争已经结束了。我给你们带来一份礼物，你们介意吗？”断刀对走进会议室的机器人做了个手势，“相信你们不会拒绝。”

所有人狐疑着盯着薛帕德拎上来的密封箱，箱子的机关打开以后盒盖和底部脱开，像托盘一般盛着一个被七个同心圆包围在其中的金属球，一根金属刺贯穿在球的中间，像是某个巨大机器的一部分。

直到把它拎在手中，薛帕德才明白为什么断刀会叫一个机器人来拿它，这东西体积不大但是一个成年人难以单独举起来。

“我们曾经在你们刚才提到的普洛仙飞船里避难，这就是你们说的‘没有发现的机器’，瞧，有时候失去了最关键的一个碎片就是无法解开谜题，对吗？”

那些躲在桌子下面的科学家抓着桌面爬上来，摸出眼镜和各种光学镜片对着它研究起来。

“这就是天行者留下的机器？！可是……要怎么启动它？”

“你们是无法启动它的。努力试试吧，如果你们改变主意让我加入会议……打我的通讯。”断刀摊手站了起来离开座位，路过机器人身边的时候他拍拍薛帕德，“你有我的号码。”

特雷诺：“那么……我们是继续研究这个机器，还是接着讨论刚才休息时提到的问题？”

“答案是很明显的，五分钟就能搞定！”前C-sec警员说：“刚才我们想到一个超出我们研究领域的问题——我们假设有个人在宇宙中死去或者假死，脑电波脱离大脑之后暂时地缠结在一起，这个灵魂拥有生前所有的记忆和思维习惯，意识到自己仍然存在，但是由纯能量构成的‘灵魂’是可以解析的电波，我们的问题来了——这个人的‘灵魂’是否能被计算机拷贝，或者被某种我们还不了解的因素复制？如果可以，这个复制的‘灵魂’还能不能算是本人的意识？”

“这是伦理学问题，道德是科学研究的绊脚石，先生。”

一直沉默的大卫·亚契突然开口道：“灵魂是不可能被复制的，我用反应黑箱模拟过，结果失败了。生物脑电波是一种不规则射电，用再快的计算机读取也需要依次扫描，扫描从开始到结束哪怕只需要0.0001秒时间，不规则射电的也会产生量子运动，最后得到的结果大相径庭，除非这个灵魂被禁锢在静止的时间中。”

“时间静止？现在我觉得我生活在科幻电影里了。”

“但我们不需要大费周章停止时间去捕获脑电波，在很多机缘巧合的情况下，电子和光子可以被记录，关键在于如何调取它。”有个黑色短发的女性人类靠在椅子上开口了，她有些德国血统，三十多岁，脸庞的线条硬的要命，烟灰色的眼睛让人想到了蜥蜴，高耸的鼻梁上架着一副暗红色的眼镜，口红也是一个颜色，这种人总是在某些黑帮片里出现，高跟鞋下经常踩着个人。“我是赫尔塔医院异能科的卡罗兰医生，平时喜欢做些量子力学的研究，刚才我想我是忘了自我介绍了。”

“卡罗兰医生，久仰大名，我们都读过你的论文。”

“当然，这就是我在这儿的原因，孩子们。我们生活在四维世界里，理所当然认为有些事情是不可能的。”卡罗兰医生是全场唯一一个面前没有放着计算机或者PDA的人，她的面前只有一杯饮料，指尖夹着一支细长雪茄。“谁能给我张纸？”

纸和笔递了过来，她用左手的食指和中指夹着笔在纸上画了两个圆点，“这是两个二维世界的可怜鬼，当这张纸上的两个点——它们想要了解彼此，要小心翼翼地扫描对方。但是在三维世界——它们上方的我来说，一目了然。同样的……”她随手涂鸦画了万圣节的小鬼，左手食指上戴的戒指晃得人眼晕，“高维世界里的生物可以彻底读取低维的，不管脑电波如何瞬息万变，只要它在这个时空中出现过，就能在某个时间点上被截取出来。”

周围的人发出窃窃私语声，于是她往杯子里弹了弹烟灰说：“如果我们能在五维世界截取四维空间里的脑电波的话……瞧，维度的时代到来了。”

“等等，五维世界？这怎么可能……”

“万事皆有可能，上一个能够轻松往返五维和四维世界的人类能够通晓过去和未来，他被朋友出卖，钉死在十字架上，三天后又活了。”

在场的人类都笑了，外星人不明所以。卡罗兰吸了一口雪茄，慢慢吐出烟圈来，“为什么不抛开技术门槛想象一下，当我们掌握了搜寻思维电波的方法，就可以在全宇宙找到你想要的‘生物’，远比生物特征扫描有效。”

“辨认生物特征的方法又多了一种，这可以用在找人……”周围的人并不对此感到兴奋，应者寥寥。

“谁说是找人？你难道没注意到有种刚刚获得自主意识，并且拥有巨大力量和价值的半合成体……”

“收割者！”

“正是。收割者只在愿意的时候主动接触一些人传授知识，是时候换做我们主动去找它们了。想想吧，所有的知识，就放在我们眼前，就像一座没有上锁的宝库，亲爱的。那些收割者只拥有过去，而未来——属于每一个银河系的智慧生命。”

“这确实令人振奋，医生。”薛帕德按着桌角，他几乎想要站起来了，“但我更想知道还有什么方法可能复制一个人的灵魂。”

卡罗兰把烟放在唇边想了想：“很多，亲爱的。比如，星云雷暴的静电反应。”

格瑞斯接口道：“是了，就是它！在十分混乱的磁场中，有些电子会把自己的属性映射到其他电子身上，被感染的电子会暂时拟态成前者，但那需要巨大的能量才能办到——比如星云雷暴。如果在星云雷暴周围出现了任何通讯和信号，宇航员都不会理会。”

卡罗兰对特雷诺点点头：“所以，你们刚才谈论的问题答案就是——智慧生命的灵魂可以被复制，尽管被复制出来的脑电波会认为自己就是那个人，但那是暂时的，它很快会恢复原样。毕竟，能量是守恒的。”

“星云雷暴……”他往椅背上靠去，他记得很清楚，那是他来的地方。


	81. 80

在会议室里再也呆不下去，薛帕德找了个理由出了门一时间也想不起接下去该做什么，只是在走廊的舷窗旁停了下来。

BD-24在设计的时候，EDI一定是按照Joker的人类喜好特地留了一整面墙的舷窗，看上去和诺曼底上的右侧观星舱室很像。在战舰上时凯登有时候会对着舷窗外发呆，目光极力穿透无尽的星空，到达他心中的那个地方，或者他什么都没想。但无论什么时候薛帕德进去打扰他，他从未表现出任何厌烦。

薛帕德记得诺曼底上所有的人，记得收割者，记得地球，记得伦敦破败的城市残骸，但他飘荡在宇宙中的一整年里却从未想过回到地球或者神堡，甚至很少思考。大多数时间里他漠然地观测着四周的星体——它们如何地运动、中子星如何爆炸、恒星辐射是如何像狂风一般席卷过一切。在他看来，星星和宇宙只不过是一团团不同的能量，就像计算机中二进制的编码构成的东西，而他是他们的同类。

直到那场可以威胁到他的存在的星云雷暴发生，他开始挣扎求生，利用各种方法回到诺曼底，也就是从那时候开始他才真正像一个人那样去思考。

他得先弄清楚自己的问题。

但是那个代表了真理和智慧的会议室他一刻都不想呆。薛帕德在舷窗前来回踱步，走到窗子边缘，再转回来。

假设他真的是一团宇宙中的能量，被真正的薛帕德的脑电波感染上了他的量子形态，那么他思考方式的转变就可以解释了——他的本身只是一个假象。但事实果真如此吗？

在薛帕德转到第四圈的时候，断刀从会议室走出来，停在他身边同样靠在舷窗前。

“薛帕德指挥官，我以为你还要再过一会儿才会出来。”

“……指挥官，哼？不叫我AI吗？”

“我已经死了，但我不瞎。 刚激活的AI如果有你这样的智能我立刻去批发一百个，不过你还是低调点为好，像这样跑出来？那只会让人知道你和灵魂的事情有关，就像我们一样。”

“你们？”

“你和我们一样，呆在一个不属于你的身体里和呆在一个已经腐朽的身体中没有太大的区别，指挥官。每一天你都觉得与这个世界和你的朋友们越来越远，一切丰富的情感和感觉渐渐与你无关，你不知道为什么你自己还存在，倒不是在抱怨什么，你只是……不知道。”

“我……”

断刀不肖地做了个制止的手势，“不用说出来，我们无法回答你也不明白的疑问。我是我自己，但你是你吗？”

“我不能确定任何事，断刀。”

“我们以前也和你一样，很多人没能挺过这种迷茫，也许遗世者能给你些建议。”断刀朝餐厅指了指，他们一起沿着走廊往前走去，“为了防止自己失去理智，在回到活人、尤其是你在乎的人身边之前，我们每个人都给自己定了一条底线，这条线就是你绝对不能容忍自己做的事，一旦你跨过那条线，你就该自动离开……或者你的同伴会帮你离开。”

“真幸运，已经有一个朋友答应帮我巩固那条底线。”

断刀在餐厅的桌子前坐下：“可悲的是，我们每个人都没有想象中那么坚定，你没有大脑我们脑死亡……唔，我们的思维缺少大脑提供的本能反应，更接近合成体的思维方式——只要满足利益条件我们会下意识修改原则，我猜你也和一开始不同了。”

“一开始我只是想回来看看地球和我的朋友们怎么样了而已……”薛帕德回忆着自己最初的目标，“真的回到了诺曼底，见到了他们，我就忘了一开始的目的，我开始关心他们想干什么，为了诺曼底到处奔波的时候看到每个星球都有麻烦，又被别的事转移了注意力……不错，我已经改变了。”

“这个世界从来都不公平，我们不该为保护自己的家园忍受这样的折磨，难道你不这么认为吗？”断刀坐直了，身子前倾，“尤其是你，他们无视你的警告那么多年，你却因此付出了一切，并且你还要困在这，看着你的朋友忘记你，你爱的人离开你？”

“你的意思是？”

“我们有个计划。”遗世者将一块PDA放在桌上朝薛帕德推过去，上面密密麻麻全都记录着宇宙空间坐标，还有一个形状很像质量中继器的模型。

“我们要离开这儿，离开银河系。”他说，“我不想再提活人们是如何对待遗世者的，即使是在战争已经结束的今天，没有人想面对和接受已经复生的亲人和朋友，与其虚伪的和睦，我宁可离他们远些。

这是我们从那个黑客手里买到的信息，普洛仙飞船里的资料库里面记录着一个从未发现过的中继器的位置，它从未被这个循环里的人使用过，没有人知道通过它以后会去向哪里，只有已经破译的部分……”他拨动PDA，指出了一行字，“为我们指出了一个方向。”

薛帕德凑了过去看了一眼，怀疑地抬起头，“仙女座星云？这可是河外星系！”

“银河系还会有我们的位置么？”断刀靠在椅背上，古怪的表情像是一个苦笑，“再说，难道你不想知道银河的外面是什么样的吗？”

“我？”

“跟我们走吧，我们的队伍需要你这样打仗的好手。不久的将来，当你已经无法维持自己的底线，至少还有个地方能去。去看看外面的世界，把这一切忘了吧。你和我们一样，能理解彼此的痛苦、关照彼此，其他人是无法理解我们的。”

“也许你是对的。但是资料上显示你所说的中继器一直处于冻结状态，必须先激活它……就算通过了中继器你还是不知道对面有什么，可能很危险，就像欧米茄4号中继器一样。”

“那么我们最好敦促一下那些科学家，对么？”

“这才是你想要加入峰会的理由。”

“还能是什么？”掠夺者起身，“留着这个PDA吧，你该好好考虑一下。我们很快要走了，得安顿好我们的人。对了，那小子怎么样了？”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

医疗室里填满了医疗舱的嗡嗡声，两米多长的舱室上指示灯以高频率闪烁着，显示伤员正在接受治疗。柯利亚特坐在一边，正在自己的个人终端前面打着字，听见医疗室的门打开他立刻关掉了文件站了起来。顺手把PDA丢到身后的桌子上，接着又把它拿起来夹在胳膊下，走到医疗舱旁边去看数据。

克隆人躺在半透明的舱室内，他看上去有些不太像薛帕德，很难想象一模一样的脸怎么会看起来如此糟糕。除下盔甲后可以看到他苍白的皮肤上遍布修补皮肤的痕迹，左臂上有一处深到翻卷起皮肉的疤痕，看上去已经是很久以前的事了。

医疗舱内的机械臂动作不停，将那些再次崩开的伤口缝合起来，它摸上去烫得要命。

“外伤是小事，很快就好。另外他至少在里面呆两天。”柯利亚特说。

“两天？”

“还有长期的胃病、肌肉拉伤、毒瘾造成的症候群什么的，我可以打印报告给你。”

“不用了。”医疗舱上显示的健康数据证明克隆体已经基本痊愈，于是薛帕德对断刀说，“你确定带他回去以后不会嫌麻烦把他扔出气闸？”

“不，指挥官！”柯利亚特适时地隔在他和断刀中间，“这个人不能离开！”

掠夺者不耐烦道：“我们不会在被活人为难的时候拿他出气的。”

“我不是这个意思！”柯利亚特有过一瞬间尴尬的表情，“你……不会忘了有什么东西正在追踪他吧？如果再被盯上，他不会有任何机会，还会连累你们，断刀先生。让他留在这儿，我会照看他。”

“那也行，这样对他有好处。”断刀沉吟道：“我们该走了，好好考虑我说的事。”


	82. 81

断刀的想法有些极端，但毕竟他曾经是个见多识广的突锐人，在经历了很多以后，他提出的方案可能是目前唯一一劳永逸的方法。事情最后总会发展成人们最害怕的样子——在这点上薛帕德深有同感。

他回到外景舷窗前，目送天幕号收回对接口慢慢远离。

他不认为到最后他也会被迫选择离开银河系，但这个方案值得保留——作为最迫不得已的选择。

除了这个目的之外，老天啊，仙女星云？那个秋天的夜晚可以在东北方向的天空找到的亮斑，看起来像个散发淡紫色光芒的纺锤，实际上它星系直径十六万光年，是银河系的两倍，这也是离开银河系最近的巨大盘状星系。

这个只在天文望远镜里才能触及到的世界相距银河系二百二十万光年，因为过去技术的局限从未有银河系的智慧生命涉足过，那会是什么样子？如果断刀能够成功，无尽未知的迷将在他面前展开，去见识宇宙另一头是何种光景，这实在让人兴奋。

他打开PDA，仔细看着已经破译的资料——天行者曾经做过从银河系到仙女星云的尝试，两个星系距离是最大的问题，为此他们专门设计了针对超长距离星际传送的中继器，但是由于一个技术瓶颈（这部分文书内容应该还没有破译出来），他们把这个项目搁置起来，之后收割者很快降临到了他们的世界。

有一点是肯定的，他们遇到的瓶颈非常棘手。

他关上了PDA，同时关闭了机器人的电源省电，只保留万用工具开启，仍旧将自己以虚拟影像的方式投射在飞船外，像个夏夜爬在屋顶仰望星空的孩子一样坐在舷窗的窗台上，看着黑暗的宇宙。

在十几年的戎马生涯中，薛帕德已经从教训中学到如何从不同的角度看待同一个问题。

他一生中曾经遇到过两个极富启迪性的人——安德森和幻影人，简直就是两根分别站在白天和黑夜里的标杆。在这种情况下，安德森会说：人类最深刻的恐惧是对未知事物的恐惧，对付它最好的方法就是去了解所有的一切；而幻影人……只怕会说：你只看到威胁，而我看到的是机遇。

无论他们的意见如何相左，他们的坚定都建立在了解所有事实的基础上。而现在他又要如何去了解220万光年外的东西？

【薛帕德。】一个清澈的嗓音从通讯频道里钻了出来，带着一点玩世不恭的调调，【砸窗你都没听见。】

“盖拉斯？”他立刻从窗台上转过来，看到盖拉斯一只手撑在玻璃上跟他用联络器讲话。他穿墙回到船舱里，发现突锐人正拿着断刀留下来的PDA看着。

“很神奇不是吗？”

盖拉斯看了几眼就关上了PDA扔回桌上，那块薄片在桌面上滑动了几十厘米掉在了地上，他没理会。“别跟他们走。”他说。

“你都听见了。”

“还有会议的内容，莉亚娜接了一条线路给我们，我们都知道了。”

这倒是好事，他还没想到怎么和他们说。

“你知道问我们为什么要自己凑钱修诺曼底，并且每个人都不着急么？”盖拉斯靠在舷窗上，和薛帕德一起看着宇宙，“你应该知道，逃避幽灵的检查，掩盖诺曼底的痕迹只是借口，你船上的任何一个人——他们都是大人物，只要任何一个人打一个通讯，很快诺曼底就能焕然一新，甚至比之前还好。而且不会让任何人知道。”

“但你们没有这么做。”

“我们都知道修好了会发生什么——诺曼底会回归星联，凯登也许有些麻烦，但是很快也能平息。我们会回去老老实实上班，被日复一日的政治麻烦折磨致死之前，每天都感觉还在战争中。”

“很多士兵都会这样，需要适应。”

“不，对我们来说擎天反击战还缺少最重要的部分——你没有回来。我们没有战后综合症，所以这种痛苦永远也不会消失。”

“嘿，我就在这儿，盖拉斯。虽然已经粉身碎骨了……”

“是的，这些天我从来没这么轻松过，叛逆的幽灵探员和不守规矩的狙击手在一起打打杀杀，我有多喜欢这样的日子！想笑我逃避现实我也认了，反正你让一切都回到正轨了。知道么，我确定你是真正的那个。一团宇宙中的电磁波就算有了一些记忆又怎样？它能得到诺曼底船员的友情？能把整个银河系团结到一起并且为这些人付出一切？还是赢得星联最顽固的家伙的爱？不，它只会回到宇宙的怀抱，因为那里是它的归属。而这里，是你的归属。”

“我说过你是我最好的朋友吗？”薛帕德突然觉得心情好了太多，他的朋友们都太可爱了。

“你说过很多遍了老兄，我们当然会挺你的。啧啧，要是没有了我你可怎么办？”

“我不会知道的。”

“所以……”盖拉斯指了指身后，凯登正在走廊尽头不安地转来转去，“你还等什么呢？”


	83. 82

如果有一天上帝给了暗示跟他说，快去恋爱吧，他有什么理由说不？

然而在走到走廊尽头之前，他就听到了凯登在和别人讲话。 凯登显得有些不安，以薛帕德的经验来看，他更多的是在尴尬而不是紧张。薛帕德下意识放慢了脚步，然后一个熟悉的声音接了茬。

“放松些，我也没想到会在这遇见你，只是表达一下一个医生的关心。”

卡罗兰医生站在会议室外的休息区，悠闲地摆弄着咖啡机，她应该只是在会议中途出来给自己取饮料的，顺便和旁边的人聊几句，可凯登却远远地站在墙边。

“我会去的，等我的任务完成以后。”他说。

“不稳定的植入体反应会成为异能者的噩梦，我猜你不会希望任务中出现这种麻烦吧？”克罗兰医生拿出烟来抽，“尤其是在幽灵探员的任务中。”

“我的植入体很稳定。”他顿了顿，“不过我猜你是随身带着探针的？”

“太对了，把这当做是我的职业病吧，你能在那儿坐一会儿吗？很快就好。”

“幽灵探员有权决定自己什么时候接受植入体检查，他们的判断不受法律约束。”薛帕德走过去加入他们的谈判，虽然他也觉得应该定期去医院接受检查，凯登最好有他的理由。

医生弯起嘴角，但她的眼中没有温度：“不愧是诺曼底船员们的玩具，智能程度果然很高，我也想拷贝你的数据了。”

“不，不。我可以现在就接受检查，再说我也不想为这个专程回神堡一次。”凯登立刻拦在薛帕德和医生中间，把她的注意力吸引过去。“去餐厅的座位上吧，我更愿意坐着。”

“不去医疗室？”

“餐厅。”一想到谁在医疗室，凯登脸上又没了表情，毫不相让。

“好吧，我们走。”

卡萝兰医生果然随身带着装探针的小盒子，她在餐桌上喷了一层消毒剂才把盒子放上去，从里面拿出一支针尖上有个银色小球的针管。“细菌，到处都有细菌。人们对机枪更恐惧，却忘了细菌这个强大的敌人，他们应该重视起来。”

“卡罗兰医生？”凯登已经把后领拉着老半天了，他不怕疼痛但是等着针头落下的时间如同死刑犯等着子弹轰穿脑袋一般难熬。

“枪炮无法一举射杀的巨型野兽，能够被细菌分解成齑粉，腐蚀殆尽，而且没人在乎它们，多么完美的杀手。”女医生叹息着，给凯登的皮肤消毒，“更不用说细菌变成了半合成体以后了。”

“医院有什么麻烦吗？”

“不是医院，是全人类——现有的针对细菌的药剂全都不管用了。”她在凯登的颈椎后找到了位置，很快把针头刺了进去，“可惜没人会听我的建议，他们每一天都在干同样的事，找收割者科技，直到有一天细菌给他们上了一课。一群虫子，哼……我猜这还不在幽灵探员的调查范围内，也许你也很无聊。”

“如果有必要，我会调查……啊！”

“幽灵探员也会怕疼？”卡罗兰笑道：“好孩子不怕疼，姐姐给糖吃。”

“可是我记得以前不会这么疼……”

“那是因为给你扎针的是艾伦，特别优待！”她索性大笑几声，然后收敛了笑容，“他最近很消沉，不和别人说话了。”

“怎么了？”

“他曾经提到好多天没有收到你的邮件了，他很担心你。”

“我想你针管里的数据可以让他放心了。”

薛帕德把手插进裤兜往后转了一步。他怎么忘了这件事了，刚回到诺曼底的时候凯登每天都要花很久写信，最近在欧米茄战斗不断，凯登也许是忘了。

不过……医生，哼？他想起来了，在他第一次死掉之后的第二年，凯登在朋友的引见下和一个神堡的医生出去过一段时间，没准就是那个医生，也可能不是……好吧，如果叫我发现你是个混蛋，你就完了，我来真的。如果不是……至少我得试试我的机会。

薛帕德背过身子将一条加密信息发给了远在伊利姆的EDI。过了几秒钟，一个通讯催命般扑了过来，来自Joker：【嘿嘿嘿，指——挥官——我就知道！我就知道那是你！】

“你真的知道？”

【好吧，我可能后知后觉了，但是我真他吗太高兴了，你回来了，虽然不是很完整，但是你回来了！！哈哈哈！我真的好想大哭一场啊！】

“你的语气和声音不太合拍啊？”

【这是欢喜的眼泪啊，再说了要不是我们的小美人一直在缄默状态我们又走不开我早就飞来欧米茄了……噢，快来拯救我的履历吧！伟大的Joker——飞行上尉杰夫·莫罗，他开的飞船再也不是无人敢坐的了。】

“无人敢坐？为什么？你是最好的。”

Joker的语速又急又快，恨不得一口气把话说完：【Yep，但是想想吧，杰夫·摩罗中尉担任飞行员期间，诺曼底阻止了桀斯和萨伦，这是好消息，坏消息是指挥官空难死了；又一个好消息，指挥官被恐怖分子复活了，坏消息——但是他命令杰夫·摩罗驾驶诺曼底冲进欧米茄4号中继器自杀去了；好消息——船员们一个不少地回来了，但是指挥官坐牢了；大屁股收割者来了，幸好整个银河得救了，坏消息——指挥官又死了。有了这样的服役经历，哪个舰长还敢坐我开的飞船？唉——我看我只能永远当你的飞行员了。】

“正好，我也不想换。”

【但是你这次能别再死了吗？我们不能每次都死指挥官！】

薛帕德无奈笑道：“我尽量。”

Edi突然进入了通讯频道：【薛帕德，我已经尝试过处理你的要求。在没有议会授权的条件下，我无法毫无痕迹地追踪另一个幽灵探员的邮件。如果我的破解行为被幽灵终端检索到，其他探员会因此追踪到凯登的位置，我不想冒险。】

“没关系，我改变主意了。”

Edi：【正在用所有的处理器分拣你的邮件，你一共有202457封邮件，脉冲超网上还囤积着13490封。其中198493封邮件是平民在战后寄托哀思的信件，这些信中有53.5%不相信你已经死了，23%抒发了对未来的向往和疑惑，还有17.4%表达了和你发生亲密关系的愿望。】

“呃…真没想到…其他呢？”

【 其他都是来自星联和被你救过的人，还有一个自称大老爹的人，看上去是你参军之前的旧识……】

“唔，那是闵杜尔殖民地的帮派成员……小时候我和他们一起混过一阵子，没想到他还活着。”

【他提到了闵杜尔殖民地你原来的住处，你原本的街区要拆掉重建，日期在两个月之后。他说他会为你去献一束花，很多人反对拆掉你的‘故居’，但是他们在一堆二十多年的废墟中分辨不出你家的位置……你想去看看吗，薛帕德？】

“有时间的话……不，不去，没什么好看的。”

【我已经将你的信件整理完毕，接下来就交给你了。噢，等等，Joker刚发送了诺曼底的维修进程给你，不要删最新的未读邮件，Edi完毕。】

“谢谢，Edi”薛帕德打开邮箱，最新的邮件来自Joker，除了诺曼底翻新报告之外他还发来了他们的老战友江腾霞最近的战果——诺曼底设计蓝图。

这意味着他接下去要忙起来了，正合他意——找点事情给自己做，好过对着凯登和那个医生的事纠结。关上邮件，他发现Edi已经为他整理过收件箱，所有邮件都按照薛帕德的人脉仔细分类，撇开那19万封平民寄来的倾诉和悼念信，还有一万多是来自星联和他认识的人。

这是好消息——仔细翻看来信的署名，他发现几乎所有与他并肩作战过的人都还活着——除了安德森，当然还有艾什丽，战争，即便是胜利的战争夺去的代价永远是人难以回味的。

这些人给一个已故战士的邮箱写着不会有人回复的信，只不过是想寻求一些慰藉，到头来这不会有任何意义，因为没有人可以教会你如何抚平伤痛。

薛帕德进入邮箱的管理面板，将那19万余的邮件标记为已读，数据飞快地滚动起来。

“你看上去精神奕奕，阿兰科上校。看来你已经决定告别过去了，这很好。”

“生活一直在继续，医生。”凯登的脸上挂着公式化的笑容，欲言又止。

“我该回去接着开会了，回头见。”

卡萝兰医生的高跟鞋的声音渐渐远去，凯登还坐在位子上，沉默着望向舷窗外的星空。

薛帕德在离他两步远的地方让VI停了下来，他该说什么呢？如果他的心里已经没有你的位置，多说无益，如果有，也无需多讲。他继续靠近，伸出去的手指却穿透了凯登身体，他收回手，握紧了拳头。

这就是灵魂，他仅有的东西。

凯登没有动，像是个平行世界的幻影般无法触碰，但是他的声音——温柔沙哑的声音清楚地说道：“我能感觉到你，薛帕德。”

异能者缓缓站起来转身面对他，准确地看着他的方向——他一直知道他在那里。

“我无法让生活继续，凯登，这没关系，因为我的时间已经停止在一年前。”薛帕德又踏出一步，与他站在一起，“我知道你已经有了新的生活，我会接受现实，同时每一天都会像我们刚刚在一起的时候一样快乐。”

“停止？”

薛帕德微笑道：“我爱你，凯登，永远。”然后他像个人类一样后退，他的惯例——薛帕德指挥官转身离开的时候要么留下惊天大爆炸，要么留下看起来很潇洒的背影。

“等等，你什么意思！”哪怕可以当胸穿过，凯登还是下意识绕开VI的身体堵在他的前面，“你说得像马上要消失，别再这样了！”

薛帕德隐隐觉得有点头疼，他不想引起吵架，心中警铃大作的同时，邮箱的提示偏偏赶在这时候应景地蹦出来，吵得他心烦。他得先关掉那个该死的万用工具再来跟凯登解释，他早该知道除了Edi的处理器，谁都对付不了十多万封邮件。

电子女声平静地发出提醒：【您即将把关注人的邮件标记为已读，是否确认？】

关注人？在哪里？在快速滚动的名单中，进度条卡在一个名字上——它抓住了他的全部注意力，灵魂的能量因此激荡着——凯登·阿兰科。

一个个日期向后翻跃，时间的匣子无声地打开了，从一年前的擎天反击战到一周年纪念日；从在伦敦的废墟里发了疯一般的搜索到回到异能者学院平静度日，再到抢走诺曼底在宇宙中游荡；从绝望的期盼到日常点点滴滴的小事——有时候他会在邮件里歇斯底里，有时候会寄来学生们训练的照片，而有时候只是一句晚安。

哪怕从未得到过回复，他还是一遍遍地问——你到底去哪儿了？薛帕德……薛帕德……

三百七十多封邮件，从来没有断过，就像他一直坚信薛帕德还活着，它们将一年的时间还给了他，属于薛帕德的秒针窸窸窣窣掉下铁锈，震颤着开始往前转动。


	84. 83

“你怎么了？”凯登的手掌在他面前晃，他看上去紧张的要命，好像薛帕德马上就会消失一般。“噢得了，我没想跟你吵架，我说了，我从来都能感觉到你！我早就想问了！”

“我…”

“听我说，你能想象自己用短短十几天就爱上一个人工智能的感觉吗，你给我的感觉告诉我你就是薛帕德，我想问的……从你躲在那个愚蠢的VI后面溜上诺曼底的时候我就想问了，但是我不敢！”他快速眨着眼，好像这样就能把眼中涌上来的水雾弄走，“我怕那个不是你……”

“凯登……”

虚无的手指拂过凯登的脸颊，异能者因此闭上眼睛，泪水沿着消瘦的脸庞落下，再睁开的时候，蓝色的异能火焰包围着他的全身，他说：“我能感觉到你，你也可以。”

薛帕德觉得自己遇到了一个无法穿透的领域，就像莉亚娜刚才使用的异能护盾一样，凯登把这种生物异能用到了自己的屏障里。他看着构成自己形象的VI，用同样相斥的能量遍布于三维模型的表面。

他不知道自己是否成功了，也不想求证，他低下头，吻住他的爱人。嘴唇上传来能量互相激荡的感觉，微弱而温暖的感觉——为他描摹出凯登的柔软的嘴唇，然后他听到对方的轻笑和叹息声。

“瞧，就是这样……”凯登站在满天星光下无措地笑着，早已忘了原本想说什么，“我们能感觉到彼此了不是吗……”

“没有什么能阻止我回到你面前。”薛帕德把凯登搂到怀里，沿着屏障的能量仔细感觉着凯登温暖结实的身体，异能者的能量在轻轻战栗，心跳的波动鼓噪剧烈，蓝色的异能光辉将他俞渐加深的眼瞳掩盖下去。

“欢迎回家，薛帕德……”

“现在，你介意我去带上一些东西吗？”薛帕德歪了歪头，示意他看向走廊里停着的机器人。

凯登笑起来，“那我们还等什么？”

他们在空无一人的走廊里重新拥抱在一起，拥有实体以后动作力度几乎失控，薛帕德抓着凯登的肩膀将他按在舷窗前近乎粗暴地吻他，而凯登毫不示弱用力抱住他的脖子，任由他的爱人一遍遍夺去他的呼吸，连什么时候被抱上窗台都没发现。

仰起头的时候，凯登听见自己的链扣发出脆弱的开启声，星联海军深蓝色的制服被拉扯着，从颈部开始松脱。

薛帕德一手抱着他，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，沿着血管分布的路线吻下去，他又重又急躁，吮吸过他的喉结的时候，另一只手已经不耐烦地将制服的领口扯开，露出一角胸前的肌肤来。

他又一次咬在凯登的锁骨上，力量恰如其分地留下红印，而手指早就不老实地滑进了制服里面，在那坚实的胸肌上抚摸着，它们急切地探索着，夹起柔软凸起的部分轻柔地揉捻，直到凯登忍不住发出低吟。

这感觉一发不可收拾，凯登闭上眼睛用力把后脑勺顶在窗上，他感到史无前例的释然和快乐，不仅是因为薛帕德的坦诚和归来，一想到以后他们可以像两个普通的情人一样腻在一起、拥有后半生的时间而不是在枪林弹雨中飞奔他就感到充满期待。

凯登抱住那颗埋在他胸前动着的脑袋，亲吻那短得不能再短的寸头，他轻声叫出来，因为胸前血液涌向神经丰富的敏感地带——那是薛帕德的牙齿干的，然后他才发现制服不知道什么时候都被拉到了腹部。

看来自己真的是太久没有过性爱了，薛帕德的任何动作都能让他兴致勃勃，提醒他这曾经有多好。不，他还需要更多，见鬼，他要这个。

“我……我需要你补偿我一年的份，指挥官。”他胡乱摸到了机器人身上的黑色礼服，把它从薛帕德的肩上拽下来，“马上。”

“一年，哼？那可是大买卖。”薛帕德迅速甩掉黑礼服，把凯登重新按回到玻璃上重重吮吸他的下唇，然后分开，再一次吻上去。他的双手趁此机会腾出来，摸到凯登的武装带，松开它和军裤，伸手进去。

凯登骤然发出的叹息被对方的吻堵在了嘴里，他紧抓着薛帕德的手臂无措地扭动着腰，双腿试图夹住对方的腰却总是滑下去，这些动作险些让他掉下了窗台。

走廊里发出液压声响，鞋跟踢上了墙，回声在狭小的空间里振动着。

“别踢墙，他们会听到的。”薛帕德随口道。

“别停下……”凯登的嘴唇被咬得更红了，轻微喘息着抱怨道：“我没踢墙。”

接着他们都愣了一下，同时反应过来：“该死，会议室！”

会议室门开了，一队科学家在莉亚娜的带领下从走廊里走过来，他们刚刚结束了会议，兴致勃勃不断讨论着刚才讨论的问题，正要去船员舱室休息。有个突锐人在抱怨最近的保释金如何高昂到变态，其他人七嘴八舌地一边参观飞船一边辩论，一大堆凌乱的脚步声从走廊里碾过去。

卡罗兰医生抽着吸雪茄，在便携烟缸里弹了弹灰，低着头想问题的她注意到地上丢着一件黑色的男式礼服，除此之外走廊上连一个人都没有。这件衣服就像是被人遗忘了一般丢在了洗手间门口，然后，洗手间的门突然开了一条缝，里面伸出一只手把衣服拽进去，门很快关上了。

“……”卡罗兰医生抬起了一边的眉毛。

“有什么问题吗？”莉亚娜走在旁边随口问道。

“呵呵，没有。”医生眯起眼回答。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

他们跌跌撞撞躲进盥洗室，一边亲吻一边摸索着推开内间浴室的门，路上扔下了一溜的衣物。依然没有把所有灯光打开，他们在微弱的指路灯光里互相抚摸了一会儿，薛帕德抓过凯登让他撑在墙上背对自己。

异能者身上的制服早已经消失无踪，他背部结实好看的肌肉线条在昏暗的灯光中显露出来，边缘反射的光将他深刻起伏的呼吸出卖了，薛帕德沿着这些健美的线条啃咬下去，到达臀部诱人又饱满的部分时，他一把扯开腰带连带着内裤一起扒下来。

“别动，士兵。”他凑过去在凯登的耳边命令道，“让我好好看看你。”说完他退后一步抬脚踩在已经退到膝盖的裤裆上，将那些恼人的裤装一踩到底。

凯登几乎赤裸地站在花洒下面，保持着一个脆弱无害的姿势，然而他的表情里连一点羞怯都找不到，他的嗓音被欲望烧得沙哑，躁动的血液在皮肤下搬运着热量，“你喜欢你看到的吗？”

薛帕德蹲下来，抓着那绝妙的挺翘臀用力揉捻，他的声音从下面传来，“你天杀的完美，凯登。”他埋下头去，满意地听到了对方浸透了欲望的轻声惊呼。

“等一下……这是什么？！”凯登突然双腿颤抖，涨红了脸撑在墙上不住喘息。

薛帕德叹息道：“你不知道为什么人们那么快就接受了机器人的服务？”

“我……没有跟机器人…也没有其他什么人……”凯登的脸几乎要烧起来了，在昏暗中他感觉到了对方灼热地注视着自己的眼神。“我猜……现在开始了解它们还不晚？”

“一点都不。”薛帕德不禁坏笑，“社交机器人都装有神经元振荡器，我相信米兰达给这个机体装了两个，具体在哪里你一会儿就知道了。”他在手上加了几分力道，用力捏了一下那充满弹性的屁股，顺势把臀瓣分开，方便他够到隐秘之处的皱褶。

凯登大口喘息着，他很确定薛帕德说的神经元振荡器很好地发挥了作用，快感和心悸来得迅捷又凶猛，他很确定他的欲望已经硬得不行了，他只能腾出一只手离开墙面朝下面摸去。薛帕德很快出手制止了他，他抓着凯登的手压向身后，同时让舌尖侵入皱褶中心仔细操弄，振荡器的又一次努力工作让凯登控制不住地吼了出来。

“不行，薛帕德……这太快……太刺激了……”他靠在墙上，挺动胯部在光滑的瓷砖上蹭着，他的性器抵在微凉的墙上，前液沿着墙面滴下来，这感觉太刺激也太不真实了，他不知道是否是自己的错觉，但是插在他后穴里的舌头像蛇一样灵活，血液奔涌向它，每一个细微的感受都被千百倍放大，这不行，薛帕德再进一步他就要射了，“慢一些……该死的…！”

他的抱怨很快成了无力的呻吟，又变成了带着哭腔的叫声。

他的抗议被接受了，薛帕德站起来把他搂到怀里，凯登双腿发软靠在他的肩头喘了口气。

然后他们都听到了盥洗室的门开启的声音，顶灯随之亮起，有人从外面进来了，由于浴室和盥洗室之间隔着合金移门，进来的人看不到他们现在的样子。凯登被吓了一跳，他挣扎着要从薛帕德身上起来，却被对方抱紧再次压在墙上，又用一只手捂住他的嘴。

薛帕德竖起食指抵在唇前，朝着外面昂昂下巴，示意别让外面听见。接着他蹲下来，跪在凯登的两腿之间。凯登知道他的爱人一向火辣，但是这家伙在关上门以后比他想象的更加无法无天——上帝啊，曾经三次拯救过银河系的英雄正跪在他面前吸他的老二？他看上去那么投入，而且他……见鬼他嘴里的材料到底是用什么做的？！

凯登闭上眼，将手腕咬在嘴里阻止呼之欲出的呻吟，下面舒服得要死但是他憋得快疯了。

外面那两个毫不知情的如厕者还在那里聊天，他们提着水管，大谈电子衰变的可能性，然后话题一转，把注意力放到了船上那个普罗仙人身上。

“嘿嘿，你看到了那个普罗仙人了吗？他好像叫贾维克？”

凯登的睫毛微微颤动瞄着说话人的方向，他发誓如果下次再有科学家想在飞船上开会他得好好考虑要不要让他们上来。

但是薛帕德在这关头显然是来帮倒忙的，他努力把小凯登全部含入，同时又用手指探入他的后穴，朝着他记得的那个位置爬去。凯登本能地大口喘息着不让嘴里发出声音，在欲望的驱使下他挺动胯部，抽送着阴茎，在前后同时来袭的快感中间操着大英雄的嘴。他不知道他还能坚持多久，就算薛帕德停止了振荡器的工作，他还是快到了。

外面的人还在说着，他们显然是注意到了地上的某件衣服，“嘿，谁把衣服乱扔？”

凯登想起刚才的确是没注意收拾现场，他埋怨地看了一眼始作俑者，这家伙的眼神和他对上，那双发亮的蓝眼睛看他的样子让那个被含着的部分更加兴奋了，这可不妙。

正在此时薛帕德加入了第二根手指，瞬间他被饱满的感觉控制着，肠壁正依次完全撑开，食指一定顶到了那个位置，凯登立刻咬紧嘴唇，却来不及阻止一声浅急的呻吟漏出嘴角，他慌忙间扭动身体，不料手肘直接撞上了出水开关，温水从花洒里兜头洒下。

外面两位仁兄惊讶地发现里面还有人在洗澡，其中一个十分厚道地敲敲门，“先生，你的衣服扔在外面了。”

凯登的神经早就绷紧着，这两个人第一次敲门吓了他一跳，在刺激下他射了出来，颤抖着，凭借本能清空了自己。他不记得自己刚才有没有叫出来，只是看到薛帕德离开他，小麦色的脸颊上呈现出相当情色的场面，很快又被热水冲洗干净，他挑起一边的眉看着凯登。

“喂，里面的人你没事吧？”外面的人还在表达关心，这让他们哭笑不得。

“没事，洗个澡而已，飞船上的面积很紧张。”薛帕德随口回答道，顺便也把水龙头开大，以便证明自己在干嘛。

“哦，那你忙吧。”

那两个话唠一边聊着飞船设计的问题一边走了，留下两个心照不宣的人躲在冲淋房里偷笑。


	85. 84

“没得商量，薛帕德，去我的舱室。”凯登抹了一把脸上的水，在对方来得及说点什么之前就指出来，“先说好，这次别再突然用振荡器了。”

“收到，你不习惯机器人。”薛帕德在昏暗中摸到了装浴袍的柜子，关上水龙头将星联配发的浴袍披在凯登身上。

“我习惯的是你，你和过去一样好。”凯登凑上前在他唇边落下一吻，“还学会了些其他的花招。”

“学点什么总没有坏处。”薛帕德坏笑着回吻他，收拾现场和绕开走廊里的监控装置对他来说轻而易举，在溜出浴室和回到凯登的舱室之间他们并没有遇上什么麻烦——BD-24的船员舱室只有基本的生物识别扫描。

“我们正在识别生物特征，薛帕德。”到了舱室门口，凯登眨眨眼，等着扫描网刷过他的眼睛。

“嗯哼。”

“只能有我一个人在当前坐标上……”凯登顿了一会儿，“所以，把你的手从我裤子里拿开。”

“唔……我只是个科技制品。”

“就像万用工具？”

“至少不是在你里面，否则岂不连我一起被扫进去。”薛帕德从后面搂住他，手臂动了一下，凯登因此嘶声吸气，谢天谢地门在这时候开了，他拽着薛帕德推进了舱室。都太习惯诺曼底的舱室，滚到床铺上之前两个人一边接吻一边踢倒了一把椅子。

凯登几乎是被扔到床上去的，而他放任自己的身体在厚软的床垫上弹起又落下，像是两只野兽在互相扑闹一般，他张开双臂抱住了兴致勃勃跳到他身上来的薛帕德。

狭小的船员床铺一下子拥挤起来，暖黄色的灯光照亮了薛帕德英俊的脸，凯登看到那些落在他头发上的光芒，有一瞬间他有一种错觉，仿佛这时候他们应该躺在温哥华老家的卧室床上，秋天的树荫晃动着落在他们身上和白色的床单上，也许在未来的某天他们该回去看看。

“你在发呆，凯登。”薛帕德揉着他的黑发，拇指从他的眉间划过，“想到什么了？”

凯登无声地笑起来，他的手指轻柔地拂上对方的脸颊，那些细小的疤痕还有胡渣让他怀念，“我想你……”

薛帕德伏下身体专心与他亲吻，舱室里充满了轻微的引擎声和一个人沉溺的呼吸声，还有床单以及毯子的窸窣声，他庆幸机器人的运动几乎不发出任何煞风景的机械声。

“你的任何情况现在都吓不了我，放松一些，如果你还有什么马达或者蓄电池之类的也能拿出来。”凯登嗡声说，“或者你有什么外置排气管？”

“我这儿还有一发滚烫的榴弹炮，你会认识他的。”他摸索着找到浴袍上的束带，很快抽走了它，探手钻进了袍子下面，向前方抚摸上去，让黑色的棉袍向旁边滑下，露出下面健康的肤色来——凯登的浴袍里什么都没穿，他看起来棒极了。

“像我一样烫？”凯登的腿爬上了对方的腰，他压抑了许久，所以当薛帕德把他们同时握在手心里的时候他叫了出来，就算不用神经元振荡器他也已经硬得发疼了。但是他的指挥官在这时候该死的小心，他的动作不像刚才那么急躁，忌惮头一次控制机器人做这个会弄伤对方，通常来说长久没有伴侣的情况下应该缓一下再进行到这一步，但他等不了了。

之前的所有事都可以当成前戏，凯登收紧双腿，暗示自己已经准备好了。薛帕德直接抓上那结实健壮的大胸，扶着性器……或者应该叫金刚不坏的合成体非功能性输出端口匀速挺近，好在他很快就意识到在一场性事中回顾身体部件的学名是不对的。

凯登在薛帕德的身下轻轻扭动着适应他，胸膛紧绷着缓缓吐出空气来，毕竟这东西的直径和手指相去甚远，突然到来的疼痛使得他的脸色变得苍白起来。

“这里有没有……？”薛帕德安抚着他，同时仔细观察着凯登每个细微的反应，米兰达做的机体是原型机，它无法像社交型机器人那样调节大小，也不可能在什么储备仓里藏润滑油，Edi也不会在舱室准备这个。机油？不，想都别想。

他只有神经元振荡器，这玩意儿没有任何开启的征兆，它直接刺激神经，激励巴多胺在脑壳里面使劲跳舞，让人像吸了红砂一般飘飘欲仙，不，比那个猛，如果不是当巴多胺数量到达危险的临界点机器会发出警报，只怕这东西早就爽死了许多人。

“没关系，我能应付这个。”异能者大口呼吸，抱住了对方的肩，“过来，薛帕德……我想要你。”

薛帕德钳制着凯登的后腰，挺动胯部进到最深处再缓慢退出，接着再一次插进去。他掌控着节奏，让神经元振荡器用极小的功率开启，慢慢将功率加大。凯登沙哑的嗓子柔软地哼了一声，之后僵硬的表情就缓和下来。潮红像海浪般漫上来，一个战士布满细小疤痕的皮肤在暖黄色的灯光下变得细腻柔软起来，而薛帕德知道凯登比他看起来更敏感，并且他知道哪里能让他发疯。

舌尖时轻时重，漫不经心扫过乳尖，用牙齿轻轻啃啮，像羽毛般轻柔，而下面的硬挺则毫不犹豫地贯穿、操弄着那绝妙的屁股。凯登濒死般难耐的呻吟是一剂罪恶的催化剂，逼得他越来越快，也越凶狠。薛帕德目睹那双琥珀色的眼眸陷入失神的境地，他把对方企图抚慰前端的双手握牢，同时更加用力地干他，凯登失控嘶哑地咆哮，他颤抖着射了出来。

但他不让薛帕德离开他，勾起双腿再次将他囚禁。浓稠绵腻的液体将他们的腹部都弄得黏糊糊湿哒哒，他不管不顾，变着方法挑逗着对方，放任自己变成一个贪欲的人，仿佛明天就是世界末日。

刚发泄过的阴茎在振荡器的作用下再一次兴奋起来，欲望的潮水奔涌回流，无穷无尽。振荡器的警报器发出过，又被他逼着薛帕德无视掉。他不记得他们一连来了多少次，到最后凯登浑身连一丝力气都没有，他的双腿滑下来，又被拉到对方的肩膀上，任凭薛帕德带着律动。眼泪和白浊爬满了他的脸，流进头发里，汗水几乎把床单都浸湿，凯登用力掐着对方，喊着那个名字，直到他的世界被黑暗的星空吞没。

凯登忘了自己是什么时候睡过去的，只是依稀记得自己还做了梦，梦里有苍白的雪原，还有无情的狂风席卷起的雪花，薛帕德在远处看着他，面容模糊。他好像对凯登说了什么，又似乎没有。

不是什么愉快的梦，但现在他记不清了。

所以，当凯登再次醒来，看到自己正躺在薛帕德臂弯里的时候，他庆幸这里才是现实。

薛帕德原本搂着凯登，另一只手举着个PDA在看诺曼底的维修记录，怀里的人动了一动，凯登翻了个身搂住他，把脸埋在他的胸前又一动不动了。他凑过去亲吻凯登乱糟糟的黑发，他们不是第一次做爱了，凯登也不是在情事后会害羞的人，薛帕德感觉到了一丝异样。

“有那么糟吗？”他问。

“不……不是的，一切都很棒……”凯登抬起头解释道，他吁了口气重新靠在薛帕德的胸膛上。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”这一次凯登再也没抬起头来。不知道为什么，当他在薛帕德身边的时候总会做梦，而且一直在连续着同一个梦。他的指挥官曾经说过在离开地球以后他也会有噩梦，但……这肯定不是一回事。

 

“你还在生气？怪我没一开始就告诉你？”

“……那只是不甘心别人比我知道得早……之类的。不过，没关系了，我已经不再计较是谁第一个知道的……”

“第一个知道的是你。”

“净挑好听的说。”

“是真的，我邮箱里的三百多封邮件可以证明。”

“噢……别看！”凯登眼看要抓狂，撑起来抓住薛帕德的手腕摸万用工具，“快删掉，我都不知道自己在写啥，那不是真正的我……”

“抗议无效。我喜欢那些信，真的。”薛帕德顺势搂住吻了他一会儿，慢慢抚摸着爱人柔软的黑发，那中间多了很多白发，而且他在抱他的时候悄悄称了体重，凯登这一年瘦了很多，他的不安并没有消失。但是现在不能穷追不舍去质问的时候，他轻咳了一声，把手里的PDA伸到凯登面前。

“瞧瞧这个。”

“嗯？这是……诺曼底？”凯登懒洋洋抬起头看着PDA里的内容，他慢慢微笑起来，“噢，快看，Joker他们给诺曼底装了浴缸！我早就想要这样了，只是星联的战舰不允许装这个。”

“我们绑架了她，现在我们可以装任何东西，你想装个虚拟游戏机吗？”

凯登沙哑地笑起来——他的嗓子还没有恢复，“不，就这样挺好的。记得让EDI巩固一下引力系统，我可不想被裹在一大个水泡里飘来飘去。”

“这么想想还是挺可爱的，裹在泡泡里的热辣美男，听上去像是某些夜店里的节目。”

“哦，得了……”凯登坐起来一些，酸痛的腰让他不得不放慢了动作，在薛帕德怀里找了个更舒服的地方，“我会忍不住把红酒和甜点带进浴室的。”

“下一页。”

“嗯？”凯登伸出爪子把数据刨向下一页，他呆了几秒种，惊讶地笑了起来，“他……”

“是啊。”薛帕德翻动下面的附件，Joker从伊利姆寄来了他的照片，他正和一群退伍的老兵一起打着篮球，还有几张他和Edi一起站在伊利姆最高的酒店观景平台上的照片——后面还有一个巨大的华丽蛋糕。

“他可以摆脱轮椅了！？我早该想到的！”

“还有点运动心理障碍，不过没关系，他会适应的。”薛帕德戳了戳蛋糕，“以及，这是他们的结婚一周年派对。我们错过了……”

“别这么说，”凯登回过头亲了他一口，“你还错过了他们的结婚庆典，这么想来还不算太糟。”

“谢了，我好受多了。”

“这都多亏了那次擎天炉的大爆炸，那些绿光……”凯登咬了一下嘴唇，阻止了自己的下一个问题，他叹了口气，“噢，薛帕德……”

大个子先锋轻轻戳了戳他的脑袋。

“我饿了，我们还有存粮吗？”他往薛帕德身上一扑，分分钟要饿死在床上。

“等着，”他支起身子在凯登耳边咬了一口，立刻听到对方沾染着睡意的笑声，因为痒而缩紧了肩膀，“我去找点东西喂饱你……再一次。”

他们应该从欧米茄买一点像样的食物回来，当然如果不是几个怪物追在屁股后面的话。BD-24的厨房里倒是还有一些三明治的材料，薛帕德没有在飞船上找到其他机器人，只能艰难地离开凯登的床亲自下厨。


	86. 85

一出门，莉亚娜的浮游机兵打着滚从飞船另一头飞过来，格里夫说：“指挥官，我已经按照T·苏尼博士的要求准备好了反干扰会议室，你们随时可以使用。”

“好吧，也该这么做了。”薛帕德想起之前答应莉亚娜的事情,他会和船员们商量决定诺曼底的下一步计划，事实上这不是他们最关心的——他们是想知道反击战当天到底发生了什么，没有任何必要去保密——他会把实情告诉他们。这个会议本该在他承认自己的身份时就进行，它被延后了，船员们把时间留给了他和凯登。

然而去厨房的必经之路被堵上了——医务室外面围着一些人，柯利亚特也在其中。过道里充斥着警报声，薛帕德能听到米兰达在人墙后面大声喊：“谁去把警报关了！这里没人可以为他签字！嘿，你们都别站在这儿！”

“谁要死了？”薛帕德把周围看热闹的科学家“请”回了船员舱室，只留下诺曼底的船员。医疗室中间放着一台治疗舱，他的克隆体仍在昏迷中，他看上去比前一天更憔悴，此刻他裸身躺在洁白的治疗舱里面，神经夹板的线绕得到处都是，一条治疗舱盖上的磨砂环带挡住了私密部分。

“当然是这一个‘薛帕德’。”米兰达在医疗舱前调制着药剂，等不相干的人都走了才说道，“你的克隆人昏迷超过35小时，今天第二次心脏缓跳，你听到的是病危警报。”

“能活下来吗？”

米兰达捏着刚准备好的药剂，将50%的剂量注入输液瓶里，“不好说，他滥用药物的历史造成了抗药性，但我也不能加大剂量…他的体质不能承受烈性药物，大概只能靠自己熬过来了。”她斟酌再三，把装着剩下的药剂直接丢进了医疗舱下的抽屉。

“我能从一堆插着管子的烂肉恢复成那样，他也可以。别担心，这混小子也是个硬骨头。”

“希望你这次也是对的，好吧……现在我们该到外面去给他留点空气，病人需要静养。”米兰达把所有人赶出病房，柯利亚特走在最后，他留心看了一眼留下药剂的抽屉，跟着船员们一起离开了。

“格里夫！”出了医疗室，薛帕德对等待着的AI机兵说，“让船员们半个小时后去会议室，我们简单地……”

【薛帕德，你在吗？】 科尔特斯的声音从通讯频道传来，【我们侦测到一次侦查扫描，信号来源很难追踪，对方在刻意隐蔽自己。】

“你是说有人在扫描我们？”

【是的，好像是老式的生命特征扫描射线，要让Edi查一下来源吗？】

“就这么办，立刻启动反侦测系统。”

既然是老式的扫描，最起码对方不是追踪克隆体的不明生物，更大的可能是冲着那几个正在保释期或者越狱的科学家来的。他们本来可以从欧米茄直接搭乘星际特快回家，但现在不可能了，那几个要命的银白色怪物正等在那儿呢。伊利姆也不行，交通虽然方便但是容易走漏风声。无论如何，他们都该谨慎一些。

“继续朝中继器行驶，我们去图岑卡，让那些科学家从那里的港口回家。”他又说，“希望那些克洛根人开始重建了。”

【好主意，图岑卡现在已经建立了相当雄伟的航空港，你该去看看，Shep。】

“唔，我开始期待了。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在一片混沌的黑暗中，传来了遥远的滴滴声，它们以一种接近心跳频率的节奏发出单一的声音。而映衬着滴滴声的则是一种更加沉闷宏大的声音，似乎有个庞大的怪物正用强大的力量在吸进所有的生命，然后再有力地泵出去——心跳的声音。

他熟悉这样的和声，却想不起在哪里听到过；他努力查看周围，却只看到了黑暗。

隐约的水流从他的脸上经过，他似乎正漂荡在水中，被温暖的黑暗包围。

在这样的寂静中，似乎有什么东西从下方无声地浮了上来。与此同时前方隐约透出亮光，昏暗的水中那些东西从四面八方聚拢——它们有着圆形的头壳和数根细长的须尾，在海水中微微泛白，像是一大群水母。

又一次回到了自然的怀抱——他知道自己又回到自己黑暗的角落里做梦了，在这里，他可以忘记自己是谁的克隆体。

他的眼皮微微跳动，浑身渗出一层薄汗，手指无意识地挪动，又放松下来。

就在此时医疗舱底下的抽屉被无声地拉开，几秒钟后舱门缓缓打开，一条深色的影子爬上了他的手臂，影子上方的手臂越过他的胸膛，将一支仅剩一半的药剂全部注入输液舱里。

接着这只手的主人慢条斯理地在药瓶里重新注入相同颜色和剂量的葡萄糖，放回抽屉里，在完成了之后这个人坐在医疗舱边上看了他一会儿，随手捏了捏克隆体的脸，像是想从上面揭下来什么一样。

那张和薛帕德一样的脸看上去很普通，没有任何异状。不速之客的手指不着痕迹地仔细检查着，然后力道渐收，修长的手指轻柔地沿着克隆人的鼻梁向下描画，停在唇上，又悄无声息地放开，那人离开了。

在接下去几分钟不到的时间里克隆人无意识地抽动手指，呼吸也变得艰难起来，他用力争取着空气，身体本能的试图翻动自己。

他安静无波的梦境似乎出了问题，遥远的滴滴声和心跳声变得急促，突然一切都跟着燥动起来——声音、光线剧烈震颤，像是大片的烟火在他的世界中炸裂，把他推进时间的急流——思维速度快得不可思议，千万个念头在他的脑海中闪过，当他想抓住它们的时候，那些思想都不见了。

昏暗的深水中透进了更多的光，照在了那些水母上面，灰白色的海洋生物慢慢漂近他转了过来——每一只上面都有一张脸，他的脸。

它们并不是什么水生动物，只是一个个拖着残缺脊椎的人头，中枢神经从未发育完全的喉咙里漂出来，咽喉的皮肤朝外翻开，失去血色的燎泡和畸形的内脏从被割开一半的胸腔里滑出来。但这些人头都没有胸腔以下的部分，他们是定向克隆的残次品，有的甚至没有长出眼球。

那些人头随着营养溶液漂动，腐烂的中枢神经紧贴在他身上、从他脸上拂过，他看到外面更亮了，有一些巨大的黑色人影在光亮中摇曳。说话声通过麦克风传导进水里，他们在谈论他，有一个词在人影们指指点点的时候出现得最多——处理掉。他记得他们，有时候巨大的马达声会响起，把这些人头其中的一个装进透明的玻璃管内，中间的钻头急速运转，将那东西瞬间绞成一滩血浆。

心跳声更加剧烈，它像是感受到了恐惧而用尽全力搏动，力量大到想把肋骨顶穿似的。他在昏迷中摇晃着头，大颗汗水流经他的睫毛，滑向发迹。

营养溶液中伸来一只大手抓向他，似乎想把他也一起扔进去绞碎，他动不了，也感觉不到自己的身体，他只是看着这一切。然后一个老头的声音在说：奇怪，这个人怎么还活着。

接着有一只手开始摸索他的盔甲的卡扣，克隆体本能地抓住了对方的手腕，死死攥住。那老头吃痛道，“冷静点，我只是个医生，你紧张个屁。”

黑暗的海洋消失了，他茫然发现自己躺在一大堆浸血的玻璃渣里，不远的窗外可以看见神堡每天日落时间的灯光。

医生布满皱纹和血丝的眼睛在他面前摇晃，抱着手腕冷笑道：“你看起来像条被人扔下来的死狗，砸穿了我的诊所。”

他惊呼着醒来，弹起身子的时候咚的一声撞上医疗舱的护罩，他一把推开罩子，挣扎着下床。由于惊慌中用力过猛，整个人摔到地上，这一撞让他的胃里翻江倒海，干呕几下只吐出来一些酸水，双腿连一点力气也没有。

他不知道自己在哪儿，这不是欧米茄，整个陌生的舱室干净清洁，白色的灯光落在银灰色的合金地板上，看上去很冷。 

这种温度让他站起来的时候打了个寒战，然后顶着晕晕乎乎的药物反应，一丝不挂地在医疗室里找衣服穿。他得离开这儿。而在离开之前，这间屋子里还有一些他需要的东西——附近一定有药品柜。他朝医疗室的另一头走去，拉动所有能打开的柜子，这里除了医疗胶就是绷带之类的东西，一点用场都没有。

克隆体叹息着退后一步，然后他发现墙上还有一道小门，上面贴着“医疗物资仓库”以及“非请勿入”的标志，他毫不犹豫地按下了门闸。他走运了，这间仓库居然没上锁，但他并没有注意到电子门平滑地打开的同时，按钮旁边的小红灯亮了起来。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“怎么了？”凯登坐在床上抓着盘子里的三明治往嘴里塞，好奇地看着薛帕德低头检查突然亮起来的万用工具。

“好像是一次飞船的……安全警报……”薛帕德早些时候因为一时兴起学着Edi把自己联进了BD-24的信息中心，现在飞船上一切大大小小的事情他都能知道，别的没什么，只是各种各样的警报有些烦人，就连科尔特斯加热咖啡忘了取他也能知道。

他打开发出警报位置上的监控，然后饶有兴致地看着发回来的画面。他的克隆人一丝不挂站在医药仓库门口，而另外一个德雷尔人则坐在打开的药品柜门口，手中拿着三瓶药片抛着玩，听到有人进来他往门口看了一眼，顿时呆住了，从空中落下来的瓶子没接住滚到了前面。

凯登戳了戳薛帕德的脸，“你这啥表情，看什么呢？”

“没什么，少儿不宜。”薛帕德干笑几声，还是从万用工具上拉出画面给凯登看了，异能者刚看第一眼险些把三明治喷出来。

只见柯利亚特爬在地上捡药瓶，蓝色的手指抓住那滑溜的东西时，他抬起头，正好对上了走到面前的克隆体，他又僵住了。从摄影机的角度看，柯利亚特被克隆体的屁股挡住了，不用猜就能知道他脸上的表情一定很精彩。

德雷尔人尴尬地扭过头，回到柜子前东翻西找拖出来一条赫尔塔纪念医院赞助的床单——只有这个了，除此之外连条布都找不出来。

“你是谁？”克隆体似乎没察觉到裸体带来的尴尬，认真地质问起对方来。

“新来的，和你一样。”柯利亚特立刻回答道，他把床单往克隆人面前一递，但是对方压根没猜到他的意思，仍然面色凝重盯着他。德雷尔人险些抓狂，他不能一直正对着那玩意儿讲话。

“不是我想来这儿的。”克隆人的语气变得强硬起来，他后退几步转身离开仓库，柯利亚特跟在他身后出去，边走边调整了腰侧匕首的位置，从偷袭的最佳角度走上前小心抓住了对方的手臂，见对方没有反应，便展开床单围在克隆人的腰间。

这是个冒险的动作，几乎薛帕德和凯登都以为克隆人会因此动手攻击了，但他只是侧过脸茫然道：“……你在干什么呀？”

柯利亚特嘴角抽搐，“一般来说人类都会在身上穿点啥。”

“这是命令吗？”

“……我觉得不是。”

“哦。”克隆体继续往外走，白色的床单在他的腰后打了个结，怎么看都像条尾巴。另外，医院赞助的床单还有条标语，当看清的时候，凯登搂着薛帕德的腰，把额头贴在他肩上不停闷笑，而后者扶额。上面写的是——包皮环切有益健康，现八折优惠……


	87. 86

薛帕德无奈收起了视频框，凯登却来了兴致，“再看看。”他说。“他的手一直在方便抽出武器的位置，柯利亚特故意安排了这样的见面，他要干什么？”

“让他们去吧，柯利想成为幽灵的话得学会对付各种人。”薛帕德一把掀了凯登的毯子，“再说……你还记得半小时后我们得开会吧？”

“没关系，我这就开始准备。”凯登看上去还没乐够，薛帕德只能放了一条视频信号到他的万用工具上，自己抓过凯登的衣服往他身上套。

他们接通了每个监控摄像头，很快找到了那两个人。克隆体甩开大步在走廊里快速走着，他跟着墙上简单的指示牌磕磕碰碰地找到了气闸，并且对着打不开的闸门发狠。他在镜头里暴躁不安地走来走去，柯利亚特靠在一边的走廊上等着，直到克隆体渐渐不发疯了才指着不远处的舷窗给他看。

窗外星空浩瀚无垠，黑暗的宇宙包围着BD-24，四周寂静，只有引擎轻微的嗡嗡声。

柯利亚特凑过去语气夸张地指出：“嘿，哥们，我们已经离开欧米茄一天了。”

“我不想上他们的船！”克隆体大声吼，“断刀他们呢？！我不信……”

德雷尔人退后半步，“事实上，是遗世者们把你送过来的。”

克隆体不回答，他咬牙切齿踢了一脚气闸，干脆靠着墙壁旁蹲了下来，抱着膝盖恶狠狠瞪着窗外。这个动作有些孩子气，柯利亚特看得笑了，“唉，放心老兄。遗世者没有有机体的医疗设备，他们并没有放弃你，只是想救你。”

被猜中了心思，克隆体鼻子里哼了一声，改为蹬着地板，过了一会儿才含糊不清地说道，“我想回去。”

“哦？回哪里？”

“……不知道。回家。”

“你家在……？”

克隆体又是半天没答话，突然站起来走了。

“喂——你去哪儿哥们？”

“别跟来！”

为了防止对方发飙，柯利亚特做了个投降的手势留在了原地，看着那块克隆人屁股上的割包皮广告随着他的步伐扭来扭去若有所思。他思考的时候，脸上痞气的表情消失了，更像是想到了什么严重的问题一般焦躁。

另一边，BD-24的智能导游系统像吵架一般对着满脸不爽的克隆人发出抗议：【本舰为民用代步飞船，不具备军火库。】

“查询装备维护点。”

【您的查询找到了0个结果，想要维修装备请去附近最近的殖民星球或者向专门的船员求助。】

“没有维护点？！这算哪门子飞船？”他撑着墙烦躁地依次用手指击打查询面板，“查询靶场！”

【先生，想要在民用飞船上找到靶场是无理的要求。】

“飞船居然顶嘴……我总得找点什么穿。”他感觉到血液冲向大脑了，不知道为什么最初的药物反应并没有消失，心脏搏动越来越没规律，他几乎无法冷静下来思考了。

几分钟前，他看到几个诺曼底的船员走向会议室，他们从前方的岔道上经过，没有注意到他。他立刻闪回来躲到转角，通过对比彼此的着装，隐约地意识到有必要再给自己穿点盔甲。但是……就这么和智能导航大喊大叫可不是他一开始就想这样的。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“哇哦。”塔莉说，她从桌上拿了爆米花塞进了面罩的紧急填入口里。

“哇哦……”盖拉斯也说。

凯登看了看会议室中被震惊的人，想了半天不知道说什么好，只能说：“…………哇哦。”

薛帕德再一次在会议中停了下来，看着自己过去的船员们。虽然他们都十分想了解一年前到底发生了什么，但是理解这个答案都有一些难度。

“也就是说，亿万人和合成体的死亡……只是因为无数个循环以前，有一批人想要停止有机体和合成体的争端？而方案就是把其中一方杀死？”盖拉斯忍不住叫了起来，“这实在是……”

“很荒唐，是的。”薛帕德把他所记得的所有事告诉了他的朋友们，一切都好像发生在昨天，那种巨大的震撼、愤怒，亲手对安德森扣下扳机的悲哀还有豁出一切斩断命运齿轮的执念还在燃烧着，这些东西像是在用黑色的火焰灼烤他的灵魂，他的情绪颤抖着，波及了四周的设备和电流，飞船的地板都似乎在震动。

“先驱者将合成体视为秩序，而有机体代表着混乱——他们选择了前者。我相信在之后的许多循环中，先驱者一开始的动机变成了收割更多的文明来强大自己。”薛帕德察觉到周围的异样，他及时控制住了情绪，“两百多年前，有一位伟大的人类科学家提出人工智能是人类最伟大的造物之一，也可能是最后一样造物。他预见到了今天这个结果，但仍然造出了一个人工智能与他的思想融为一体。在人工智能诞生之前，人们已经设想过各种可怕的后果，但他们仍然会把它带到世界上，历史必然会跨出这一步。”

莉亚娜：“但是为什么……只有这三种选择？简直像是一个小孩子敷衍了事的答卷。”

“也许是因为催化剂已经预见到千万种方案最终的结果……都会回到这三种方式上。”薛帕德勉强地微笑，“毕竟祂已经目睹了无数个循环，一直在学习。”

“难以置信……”

“我无法接受其他两种选择，我们走到这里，付出了那么多努力让这个循环的合成体拥有了灵魂和生命，看着他们和有机体和解，不是为了摧毁这一切的。而控制收割者？虽然催化剂认为我已近准备好了，但是我还是我，一个有机体，我也会犯错——而在拥有了所有收割者的强大力量的时候，任何一个微小的错误都会带来无法挽救的灾难，风险太大，这也不行。”

“所以你选择了融合两者？”

“我们都知道，秩序与混乱是噬身双蛇，此消彼长给这个世界以基本的活力，怎么能少了任何一个？再说你们不觉得这样很有趣吗？”

詹姆斯耸肩道，“你果然是Loco。”

“往好处想想，”盖拉斯指出，“至少幻影人死了，我们可以把一半以上的幽灵探员撤回来了。”

“薛帕德……关于安德森的事情我很抱歉。”凯登靠过来按在对方的手背上，“你被控制了，这不能怪你。”

“这是我的错。”他摇着头离开，“他是个英雄……”

“既然你能回来，那么你还能见到他……我猜……”凯登发现薛帕德皱起眉头不再说话，“你在想什么？”

“我没见到……也没有感觉到他。”他心不在焉答道。“但我觉得能量一定影响到他了。”

“事情已经很明显了，只有你的灵魂还存在在物质世界。”米兰达站在杰克身边抱着PDA查看撒拉路计划的日志。“我得说，上一次你虽然在医学上脑死亡了，但你死在真空中，并且有盔甲保护，你的大脑保存完好这点很重要。如果发生在某个星球上，空气、水分、微生物和细菌开始分解你的身体的话，我没可能成功。”

“等一下，你是说……脑电波的凝聚和大脑保存完好有必然联系？”

“没错，你自己就是最好的例子。”

他眨动眼眸，沉默不语。催化剂不会保存他的身体，祂不在乎生物的物质形式。就算他的身体还在，已经一年了，怕是早就成了白骨。

“你最后记得的事是什么？”

“光，绿色的光芒，美得令人窒息。它包围着我，我看着自己的身体被分解成了无数微粒。它不可能还存在。”薛帕德感觉到凯登下意识握紧拳头按在坐垫上，浑身僵硬，他在桌子下把凯登的手握在掌中，小声说，“不会觉得疼，我什么都没感觉到。”

“唔……那么你的身体在这个宇宙中可能无处不在。”米兰达点点头，“看看我们的身体，有机体可以变成半合成体，如此精密的改变可以在一瞬间完成，我不觉得任何出现在你身上的超自然现象有什么奇怪的。”

【呃，抱歉伙计们，我得打断你们一下。】科尔特斯坐在飞行员的大皮椅里面对着会议室说话，【刚才扫描我们的飞船发来了信号……要求对接登舰。】

盖拉斯：“根据飞船在宇宙中的安全条例，我们可以拒绝。”

【呃……我相信这信号来自另外两位幽灵探员。】

“幽灵？”薛帕德和凯登对望一眼，麻烦就在这里，幽灵探员在办案过程中可以自行决定行动方案，不受法律约束。只要不越界太远，议会不会追究。“凯登，你得回避一下。”薛帕德立刻反应过来，“然后我们得把我的克隆体藏起来……不，那十多个科学家也得……”

如果他还是个人，肯定会仰天长叹——藏不住啊……

“他们有没有说为了什么事情？”凯登倒显得很冷静，“如果只是追查诺曼底或者越狱科学家的行踪，出动C-sec更有效率，而不会让幽灵探员来查。”

薛帕德做了个否决的手势：“兵不厌诈，我们现在在明处。”

凯登沉吟着点点头。为了达到目的，谎言对幽灵探员来说是很寻常的事，他们得做好准备。他想了想说，“我们可以把他们的信号接到通讯室问个明白。放心吧，你已经回来了，薛帕德，这事我们一定能对付。”

“那么有信心？”机器人莞尔，“这值得一试，而且我知道我们这儿有一个人适合出面。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

离开会议室不远处，正在克隆人忿忿不平准备想另一种关键词和智能导航杠上的时候，查询面板发出的声音变成了薛帕德的：【试试看查询‘干洗机’？】

克隆体：“……你是谁？”

正在这时候德雷尔人的脑袋从墙后探出来，说：“喂，新来的！”

“走开！”

青绿色的脑袋缩回了墙后。

克隆体在原地等了一会儿，又说：“出来！”

没有人回答。

“你还在那儿，对吗？”

“……你到底要我走开还是过来？”柯利亚特慵懒地在墙后回答。

“过来，现在。”这一边的人毫不客气。“我说了让你别跟来的。”

“本来我不打算来的，但是现在有两个难对付的家伙正要上船。”柯利亚特探出头指了指后面，“所以我得给你穿点好的，跟我来。”

克隆体警惕地跟过去，怎料德雷尔人一把拽住他的床单拎着就跑，险些让他在船舱里果奔。克隆体怒道：“急什么！”

“这回你不能装机器人了，那两个很可能带着生物扫描设备，想象如果他们发现了薛帕德的基因会有多麻烦吧！”

克隆体的脸色顿时阴沉下来，“我可以把他们的尸体扔出气闸，宇宙中的低温会把他们冻成冰块，然后敲碎他们。”

“是啊，然后别的幽灵会察觉这事，盯上我们，所有人都玩完。跟我来，我知道你要的东西在哪儿。”

柯利亚特把他带到底层的洗衣房里，打开衣橱从橱门上的镜子里观察着克隆人。那家伙的眼神变了，一旦碰到和敌人有关的事，他警钟上弦，俨然又变回那个杀手。克隆体接过对方扔过来的衣服，扯下身上的白布扔到地上。他换衣服的时候动作标准地像教科书，一点多余的动作都没。柯利亚特从没见过这样的人，忍不住多看了两眼，结果就是盯着那人紧致好看的腹肌出了神。

【柯利亚特，你能听见吗？】薛帕德在德雷尔人的专线上问道。【有两个幽灵探员的通讯要接进来，我们需要你作为幽灵候选人出面和他们交涉，不能让他们登舰……至少得等我们在图岑卡着陆。】

“等一下！指挥官，我需要半个小时，不，二十分钟！”柯利亚特紧走几步远离克隆体按紧耳边的通讯器说，“请为我拖延二十分钟！并且，不要提到任何关于神堡的事！”

【……】薛帕德顿了顿，【为什么我觉得你知道他们会来？】

“没时间解释了，请相信我，我会控制事态！”

对方沉默了几秒钟，薛帕德缓缓说道：“你只有十五分钟时间。”然后通讯断了。


	88. 87

柯利亚特叹息着转回来，克隆体已经换上了一身星联海军的常服，扣上腰带活动了一番。

“这些是那家伙留下来的？”全新的制服和配套的内衣以及军靴都像是为他度身定制一般合适，一看就知道是谁的。“我听说他死了。”

“人们是这么说的。”

克隆体点点头，他在衣柜之间走动，试图寻找可能存在的武器和装备。舱室里的空气比医疗室更冷，也可能更稀薄，他有点透不过气来了。心跳的声音越来越不稳定，不知道出了什么状况，这感觉像是肾上腺素开始从血管里退去，他脚下踉跄，咬住舌尖才能提起一点精神。

“到这边来，来啊。”柯利亚特小心扶住他，引他坐到角落里的设备箱上。

“我……觉得有些……”

“嘘……”柯利亚特翻开他的眼皮看了看，克隆人并没有躲开，“你最近吸过红砂或者冰鸽子之类的东西吗？”

“没有。”

“打过肾上腺素嘛？”

“也没有，你要干什么？”

“我要给你这个。”柯利亚特拿出刚才抛着玩的药瓶来，“止疼片，猜你也喜欢。”见对方只是怀疑地看着他，他倒了几颗在手心扔进嘴里，剩下的药片被克隆人一把夺过去，将药倒出四颗抵在舌根咽了下去。

“我爱死它了。”德雷尔人欢呼一声，“这事别让其他人知道，我们俩可以经常在这儿……放松放松，知道么？”

“我不需要放松，这是为了任务。”话虽如此，克隆人还是放松了警惕，他靠在墙上疲惫地叹息着，“它可以让我不再做噩梦。”

“任务？我不这样想。你上次的任务闹了太大的动静，不像是止疼片，更像是磕了兴奋剂。”

“布洛克斯小姐怎么希望，我就怎么做。”

“我说老兄，你真的想取代薛帕德？”

“探口风？”他淡淡地看着天花板，并没有太大的反应，和刚才相比甚至更放松了点，“……告诉他们，没必要。我准备好了。”

“准备好什么？”

克隆人不回答，他朝对方一伸手，“酒。”

“不给。”

“不给拉倒。”

柯利亚特静了一会儿，悄悄抬起万用工具看了一眼时间。“好吧，就一口。”

德雷尔人从腰后拿出一个小酒壶，先打开自己喝了一口，然后酒壶被克隆体整个抓了过去。

“嘿，你慢点。”柯利亚特在对方喝下第一口之后立刻把酒壶拽了出来，“心率过快的话马上告诉我，你得在医疗舱里再呆几天。唉，愿海渊女神原谅我。”

“没事，我一直这么干。”

“你对弄死自己也太在行了一点。”柯利亚特戳了戳他，“得了哥们，告诉我你已经准备好做什么了？”

“我的外形、训练都是为了取代他。而我失败了，没有价值的特工会在任务之后被处理掉，”克隆体推开柯利亚特的手站了起来，双腿像踩上了一团棉花般虚浮，矛盾的思绪敌不过止疼片带来的快乐，“由谁动手无所谓，他们还等什么？”

“不，你错了。”柯利亚特几乎把在贝利警督身边学到的谈判技巧都翻了一遍，没找到有用的，显然任务对这个人来说是关键问题，必须从这里打开突破口，他的时间不多了。“你忘了最初的任务。”

对方冷笑道：“难道你知道？”

“你最初的诞生是为了带回薛帕德，从收集者手里拯救人类。但是玛雅·布洛克斯扭曲了你的理解，她的计划会让外星人与人类为敌，并且还要杀死薛帕德。你忘了吗？”

人类疑惑地瞄了他一眼，幸好这个克隆体不知道德雷尔人精神紧张时候的表现，现在他一个字都不能出错，而且他只剩下十分钟时间了，柯利亚特重重呼出一口气，“我……我其实来自C-sec，刚好有一些来自监狱里的消息。”

“布洛克斯小姐在里面还好吗？”他的眼神游移着，想问又不想显露出急躁来。

德雷尔人灌了一口酒，“她死了。我们都知道瑟伯鲁斯是不会放过叛徒的。”

克隆人沉默地点点头。“哦。”

“老天，你还没想到吗？如果瑟伯鲁斯还有余党他们也不会放过你！我怀疑你已经被盯上了。”他也站起来走到克隆体面前，人类的瞳孔正因为药物的关系有些放大，眼神中找不到一点警惕，他在柯利亚特面前似乎比其他人放松一些，“C-sec的摄像头拍到过你，去年的迎冬节你在哪儿？”

“冬天……我在神堡的某个私人诊所，清醒的时间不是很长，只是……很冷。”他瑟缩了一下，药物夹带着思绪飞快流转。黑暗的房间，跳闪的电灯，融合着血和污渍的地板，窗外形状模糊的黑影，有时候他听到一些凄厉的惨叫声，有时候只有长久的沉寂中仪器发出的滴滴声。

“你还记得是哪个诊所吗？”

“不，我知道有个医生……那个老头看上去好多年没理发刷牙了，他切掉我的腿……”他慢慢的回忆着，语气意外的冷静，“有时候他会尝一片肉，然后把腿上的皮割下来缝到我的背上。有时候很疼，不过很快我就不觉得了。”

“然后呢？你怎么到欧米茄去的？”

“他死了，所有的医生和护士被扔在地上搞得一团糟，地板脏死了。”他做了个开枪的动作，“他们管自己叫做天蚀，想要钱……这些人把我带走了。”

【柯利亚特，你准备好了吗？】通讯器里传来了加密信息，薛帕德说：【时间到了。】

“最后还有个问题。”柯利亚特轻轻捏了一下对方手腕上的伤疤，人类的皮肤总让他觉得好奇，“玛雅·布洛克斯被捕以后你真的没去过档案馆吗？”

“没有。”克隆体在药物带来的快感中双眼涣散，但柯利亚特却觉得失去警惕的他看上去很温和，甚至很迷人……当然是对他来说。“你到底想知道什么？”

“休息一会儿，你累了。”德雷尔人用食指抵在嘴唇前，嘘了一声。“我得去和别人谈谈。你可以在这儿呆一会儿，最好别跑出去。”

一件海军外套被搭到人类肩上，德雷尔人走向门口，万用工具将两个人的照片显示在他面前——一个阿莎丽人和一个男性人类。仅有的关于这两个人的资料仅限于代号以及成为幽灵之前的服役记录，那个阿莎丽人在幽灵中间很有名，她以态度强硬以及手段丰富闻名，另一个人类也是新晋的幽灵探员，他曾经在格里斯姆学院当教员，参加过擎天反击战，除此之外就没有了，这是他的权限可以得到的全部资料。

这是他的第一次与幽灵探员的谈判。柯利亚特定了定神，从一个警长的线人到在C-sec为贝利打下手，这段经历至少带来一个好处——他见过各种各样的人，知道有很多事情其实没人在乎，他们只是装装样子。他也可以这样。

“你还回来吗？回这儿？”克隆人靠在门边轻声问道，如果不仔细分辨，这绝对无法让人觉察到他嗨高了，顶多听起来有些疲惫。

“我想回这儿，不过……”不该这么说的，因为说出来之后他觉得自己想要这样，“我想船员们会为你安排房间的。”

克隆体朝天花板上看了一眼。

 

回到会议室的时候气氛有些紧张，凯登坐在会议室对面的舱室里，手指在椅子上敲打着。其他船员在做自己的事，看上去一切如常，但他们都保持着警惕，在耳机里监听着通讯室里面的事情。

这时，杰克在全息投影机上大声喊：“是啊，我说的就是你！来舔我的屁股啊，碧池！”

通讯对面的人扶着额头，这是个到达生命中期的阿莎丽，成熟、充满魅力，她穿着时下最新式的盔甲，傲慢地抬起头来，“零号对象，哼？你在打扰一个幽灵探员的调查，你从中得到什么乐趣了吗？”

“不会，我就是说了点实话，比如你的脑袋长得像个哈纳人什么的……哈！”

有几个船员听得笑起来，薛帕德指了指她，“我就知道这种时刻我们能依靠零号对象的，我觉得她再拖延一小时都没问题。”

“她的飞船冰火花号上有武装。”柯利亚特脸上没有笑容，“足够把我们炸烂。”

只听见阿莎丽探员大声道：【我听说你的学生们都很可爱啊！他们叫什么来着，罗德里克斯？他们在学校里过得不错。】

“如果你敢靠近他们，小心自己别被孩子们撕碎——”杰克一扭头见到了柯利亚特，“嘿小帅哥来这儿，再不摆脱这女人我要长疱疹了。”

柯利亚特被推上了通讯器，他拉了拉皮衣的袖子，从立领后面看着对方。

【下午好，条子。】阿莎丽人说。

“我不知道这绰号那么有名。”他缓缓说道。

【你和诺曼底的前船员们在一起？他们好像啥都不知道，如果让他们知道你隐瞒的事，你可能会和他们闹翻的，我知道你父亲和他们中的某些关系不错。】

“他们会决定要不要把我扔出气闸，不是你。”

【好极了，让阿兰科探员来说话。】

“阿兰科先生不在这里，这艘船上只有我一个幽灵探员……候选人，你从欧米茄一直追踪我们到这儿，而我有任务在身，我们可以交换情报，但你不能妨碍我。很抱歉，你不能登舰。”

【我很期待当我在你的小船上见到他的场面。】

【别往旁边瞧。】薛帕德轻声在柯利亚特的耳机里说。【直视她，但别太凶，你需要的只是自信。】

柯利亚特微微点头，“我们都该成熟一点，幽灵探员有权在执行任务时不接受搜查，即使是候选人，这是我的权利。你变了，安多拉。我注意到你突然对阿兰科先生产生的兴趣，又有什么事发生了，对吗？”

【这不是明摆着的吗？】她说，【少说废话，我不管他把诺曼底藏哪去了，星联不缺飞船！这是紧急情况！】

“有多紧急？”

【紧急到我愿意从我的加密通讯前离开，让给另一个人。】她逼视着他，【风暴近了，我们所有人都无法逃避，所有人。难道你还以为这是几个人坐着飞船打几枪发射点炮弹可以解决的？】

“是谁……要……”柯利亚特顿了顿——没必要提问了，对面一共有两个幽灵探员，除了她，只剩下另一个人类幽灵，曾经是格里斯姆学院的教师，这个人可能会是安德森上将的朋友卡利·桑德斯……或者是其他人。“让我和这个人谈谈。”

【你们会的。】阿莎丽人从位置前离开，在五秒钟不到的时间里另一个人踏上了集影器。这是个男性人类，白人，有些德国血统，他理着平头，甚至没有在另一条飞船上脱下战甲。

【你可以叫我寇德思，让我们干脆一些，因为五分钟后我就要走了，孩子。如果你能用任何方式联系上凯登·阿兰科先生，告诉他，白鹰的枝头已经折断，所有落叶都要回到大地。】寇德思说，【祝我们都好运。】

寇德思拍了拍阿莎丽人的肩，这个强势的女人则低着头叹息着，和他一起离开了集影器，通讯结束了。

“我见过这个人。”薛帕德坐直了一些，“擎天反击战的时候他和安德森一起回到伦敦，我想他可以信任……凯登？”

“……他是对的。”凯登皱着眉，难以置信地站起来，“白鹰的枝头已经折断，所有落叶都要回到大地。这是星联特工的暗号。”。

“他们更新过暗号了，我不明白。”

“哈克特上将遇刺，议会召回所有幽灵探员。”


	89. 88

黑暗的办公室里，通讯器上突然响起规律的响铃声，信号灯闪现的光照亮了办公桌边角上C-Sec的标志。电子钟指向了宇宙时下午13点，正是工作的时间。办公室的门关起一半，玻璃门外的走廊也是一片昏暗。

在通讯响了持续一分钟左右之后，一小股电光沿着通讯器迸发流窜出来，它沿着线路游走，隐没在一台终端里面，屏幕亮了起来。

计算机的界面一个个一次自动打开，一个个文档开启，在文字不停滚动的同时，通讯界面在所有窗口上方被打开，它正在拨打一个被屏蔽的通讯号码。脉冲信号响了半声之后立刻被接通了，凯登·阿兰科出现在通讯屏幕中。

“凯登，我正在神堡C-sec的办公室里，这儿全部的计算机都离线了，我感觉不到附近有任何生物能量。”薛帕德将所有办公室里的电脑都打开了，他让自己的全息影像在摄像头前显现出来，“没有找到与哈克特上将有关的案件，我正打算去别处找找。”

【等等！】凯登在宇宙的另一边说，【星联上将遭到刺杀，C-sec不可能没接到线报，它很可能被加密了……我把Edi拉进来。】

【薛帕德。】Edi的声音加入进来，【打开你能碰到的所有终端，我来打捞已删除数据。】

“没问题。”

【但是C-sec怎么会关掉所有计算机的？】凯登说，【他们……贝利在哪儿？】

“可能出勤去了，我会继续寻找。”虽然神堡有模拟日光和夜景，但根本上空间站上没有日夜的概念，不同种族的罪犯可不会集中在上班时间作案，所以C-sec没有下班的说法，每个人都是轮岗的，这时候感知不到生物能量绝对不对劲。薛帕德立刻又接了一根线接通了另一个人，“柯利亚特？”

【请原谅，指挥官，有些事我应该一开始就告诉你们的……】德雷尔人一接通就急切地解释着，【安多拉是四天前找上我的……】

“柯利亚特……”

【不，听我说……】

“先听我说。 柯利，贝利在哪儿？”

【贝利？我不知道……他可能在任何地方，你没看到他？】

“太不幸了……我没法‘看’，没有万用工具扫描我甚至不知道你们的样子，恐怕我只能感知到C-sec的桌椅材料——哈罗，C-sec的打印机你好吗？诸如此类。”

【好极了，希望C-sec养的维刃还活着，唉……】德雷尔人静了一会儿，几秒钟后他身边冒出一个发送邮件成功的提示音，【好吧试试这个，我刚把那儿摄像头的布线图和系统密码发给你了，你可以开启它们。】

“不错的想法，我……”

【成功了吗……喂？】

“老天……”

“你发现什么了？……指挥官？”柯利亚特检查了自己的万用工具，信号显示一切正常，但是薛帕德那边立刻没有了声响，信号似乎被屏蔽了。柯利亚特抬起头通过舷窗遥望着不远处的冰火花号，它正在调整航向，目标方向似乎也是中继器，

“一定有什么发生了。我们应该立刻返回神堡！”

德雷尔人回过头，只见凯登已经站了起来在会议室里来回踱步，他皱起眉抱着手臂，过了一会儿才停了下来。

“不，既然所有幽灵都回到神堡，那么我们就不去——在薛帕德指挥官回来之前。”德雷尔人说，他在键盘上按出一个号码，想了想又消掉，“哈克特上将是个战功卓著的领袖人物，但他在议会眼中还没重要到召回所有幽灵的地步……没有贬低的意思。但处理凶杀案？未必每个幽灵都擅长，人多了还会打草惊蛇，为什么他们要这么做？”

“你觉得别的议会种族也被盯上了？”

“不好说，但如果神堡真的发生了什么，我们船上的这些科学家就更不能去那里，他们太重要了。”柯利亚特不知道是不是自己的呼吸系统又出了问题，他看着其他船员陷入沉默，好像自己像那些患凯普拉综合症的德雷尔人一样难以呼吸。

“星联的上将遭遇刺杀，这事已经非同小可。如果你还有什么要告诉我，现在最好说出来！”凯登上前道，“刚才那两个幽灵探员……你知道这两个人会来！”

“我知道。”柯利亚特点点头，“我们在欧米茄的时候，我突然接到了安多拉带来的新任务。”

“而这个任务和哈克特上将有关？！”

“不是……但我现在还不能说。”

“一切事件的发生都有原因，在C-sec这样之后你更应该告诉我们！”

四周的气氛紧张到冰点，莉亚娜走过来在凯登耳边说了什么，其他人已经开始联系自己的朋友和线人。德雷尔人镇定了情绪，说：“我……再给我一天时间。”

“我明白……我们能理解幽灵探员有些机密不能外泄。”凯登揉着自己的脸，他的手指仍然不停在万用工具上操作着，“也许你是对的。哈克特上将的事……在法医报告出来之前都先别急着下定论。科尔特斯，我们按照薛帕德的原定计划，飞往阿拉纳卡中继器，在图岑卡着陆。”

【收到。】

异能者疲惫地叹息，他的目光无法从静立不动的机器人身上离开，“你在干什么呢……快点回来！”

眨眼间一丝震颤从BD-24的外甲蔓延到了内部，就像飞船在接近质量中继器时经常遇到的磁波乱流，电脑设备似乎出现了一些电压不稳的迹象，随后又恢复了正常。

杰克摆摆手道：“没事，应该是一般的宇宙乱流，对我们的设备造成了一些影响。” 

“不，不会是什么意外，我早该想到安多拉并不是这么容易打发的人！”柯利亚特想到了什么，“如果通讯就能解决问题，为什么这两个探员要追到这儿要求登舰！我们最好整顿装备，然后马上检查飞船的每个角落！”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“所以你要打开所有监视器？”驾驶室里，科尔特斯坐在皮椅上，脖子稍稍偏过一点给德雷尔人腾出空间来。飞船马上就要进入中继器，他得留着计算机的屏幕空间来用软件设定偏斜角度，柯利亚特自打从舱门里钻进来以后就直扑监控台，在屏幕上开启一个个窗口——上帝啊，民用飞船哪来像诺曼底那么多的监视器。“你觉得真的有某个幽灵探员会从一艘民用飞船的维修井爬进来而不被发觉？你知道这东西有多小吗？”

“如果是安多拉的话，我们最好上岸之后把整艘飞船通电，最好是五千伏特以上。”柯利亚特认真地说，他看上去非常诚恳，“科尔特斯先生，说实话，战斗力从1到10，薛帕德为10，你能占……算了，我这么问——诺曼底上的所有船员，你能撂倒几个？”

“这……”驾驶员哭笑不得，“我只是个穿梭机飞行员，地面战斗不是我的强项。”

“我得给你找个保镖。”他丢开监控台冲出去，“免得我们的飞行员被人用枪指着头把飞船开去什么奇怪的地方。”

“等等……谁会这么干？！”科尔特斯转过皮椅，看着门外发呆，“呃……你能随手关门吗？”

好在不一会儿柯利亚特就回来了，身后还跟着一个大个子，这个大个子还在喋喋不休，“嘿嘿嘿，我知道了知道了，我来接手这里，别紧张。”

“詹姆斯？”

“嘿，埃斯特班~~”詹姆斯大刺刺在副驾驶的位置上坐下来，“我带来了饼干，如果有个不怎么友好的阿莎丽美女进来我们就抓瞎她的眼睛。”

 

“你们认真的吗？能不能有点危机意识？”吱吱啃饼干的声音从耳朵里不停的钻进来，德雷尔人开始抗议，冷汗带来的湿濡感从他青绿色的皮肤上显现出来，全黑的眼睛紧紧地盯着那些监视镜头。

“宇宙食品，嗯哼，那东西嚼起来就像纸片。”科尔特斯说。

“别紧张，柯利，我们从收割者的狂轰滥炸下活了下来，现在的问题可以轻松搞定。”詹姆斯把吃的放到驾驶台上，被机师一样样推开。

“顺便说一句，她是个渗透者。”

“你说什么？！”詹姆斯跳起来，“她可能在任何地方！我得把榴弹炮找出来！”

“你打算在驾驶室里发射那玩意儿？！”科尔特斯顺手把压缩饼干扔了，“你们都给我出去！”

“女神啊……”柯利亚特扶住了头。


	90. 89

柯利亚特现在开始感谢诺曼底船员们的训练有素了，因为詹姆斯除了喜欢用他特有的方式调动气氛之外还是一个十分专业的N7成员，他们很快把注意力集中在了布满监控器的屏幕上，盯着每一个可疑的角落。

“呃，我觉得这儿的影子不太自然，你觉得这是她吗？”詹姆斯叼着一块派，用沾着奶油的手指戳上屏幕，“这儿，看，就这儿。”

科尔特斯：“得了詹姆斯，她已经隐形了，哪来的影子。”

“渗透者用科技技术改变自身的光谱折射点达到隐形的目的，但他们还是有影子，这就是为什么只有训练有素的人才能这么干，而不是用于魔术表演。”詹姆斯咬了一口食物，“……也许我们的圣诞派对上可以来这招。”

“想想电费吧，大兵。”

“嘘——————！”柯利亚特做了个噤声的手势，他开始考虑当安多拉进来的时候可以让这两个人说死她。

“哦……”詹姆斯停顿了一会儿，然后他又指着另一块屏幕，“埃斯特班，我相信我找到你去年不见的那只橡皮鸭子了，它的影子……瞧啊，这儿！”

“我不会把它带上船的，维加先生。”

柯利亚特翻了翻眼睛，他要收回之前的评价，这两个人的生命里完全没有专业两个字。

“要是你是那个探员，柯利……”詹姆斯的声音仍然被压在一块饼干后面，“我不是在刺探什么机密……不过，现在大概只有你能猜到她要什么，而你也是我们这儿唯一一个可以堵在她路上的人了，或者我们也可以顺其自然，别理她，她玩腻了会自己来找我们的。”

“到那时候我们中间已经有人被她玩死了，维加。”

柯利亚特仔细扫过每一个镜头，德雷尔人天生的完美记忆将几天前的通话带回他眼前——全息影像组成的阿莎丽人站在他的万用工具旁，她红色的纹身把眼睛勾勒地锐利了。但她眉头拧着在看着别的方向，仿佛看镜头一眼会耽搁什么事。

“你该自己查到这个，我在浪费时间。条子，你好像那些C-sec一样迟钝，”她说，“你真的不知道视频中的这个人在哪儿吗？”

“他早就在反击战中失踪了，他现在已经在海渊女神身边。”他回答，全黑的眼睛里几乎没有情感，但他已经从她发来的视频上认出了他的目标。

她哼了一声，嘴角仍挂着一丝微笑，“随你吧，这是你的案子。但是别忘了，你最后的审核中，我的评分可是占很大比重的。”

德雷尔人将意识从回忆中抽离，他的手指在监控台上相互握紧，将注意力集中在某个右下角的监控窗口。干洗房门口的标签被紧急灯照亮，也被换气设备的影子所覆盖，像是一道特粗的斜黑线。安多拉从没信任过他，她会直奔任务的核心人物——现在躲在干洗房里的人。

 

“我最好现在就去下面。”他对詹姆斯点了点头，“我们保持联系。”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

德雷尔人脚步稳健地快速在飞船里走着，种族血统带来的完美记忆割离了空间，将刚才监视视窗与记忆中的洗衣房门口重叠，他知道哪里不对了——换气设备的影子变了，有人正在那里，就在那台设备后面。他知道那个克隆人曾经躲在洗衣房里面，或许现在还在里面，不过一个受过瑟伯鲁斯特工的训练的人应该知道什么时候应该转移巢穴……他最好知道。

当黑洞洞的洗衣房里响起一丝微不可查的脚步声的时候，蜷缩在一堆橱柜中的克隆人睁开了眼睛，湛蓝的眼睛正因为从睡眠中惊醒而布满血丝，他从藏身的角落离开，蹲到一排干洗机后面的时候还顺手拆下了机器边角一块尖利的金属零件藏在手里。

脚步声近了，有人进入了房间，缓慢、安静。克隆人从机器后面探出那块零件，从它上面反射出的镜像里他没有发现有人进来。但是那些脚步在继续移动着，它们已经靠近，来到了他躲藏的机器后面。他再次疑惑地检查了金属片上的反光，于是他再次移动，尽量无声地转移到了干洗机的另一边。

这招对他来说并不新鲜，就像任何一次随机的演练一样，瑟伯鲁斯的特工随时都准备对付偷袭。他握紧双拳，让紫色的异能光辉燃烧起来，这是个冒险的举动——这股纯粹的能量一定会被他的敌人洞悉。虽然并不是每一个企图接近他的人都会是敌人，但他所有的训练告诉他，先要这样假设。

对方的脚步声突然急促起来，克隆人将这视为一个进攻的信号，他立刻进入了先锋的质能状态，以一次短距离冲锋朝脚步声的方向发起第一次进攻。他听到一声并不很响的惊叫，有个人从他面前被撞飞出去，撞在一排更衣橱上。

德雷尔人举起双手坐在地上，“很高兴你精神奕奕。”他看着对方的时候，完美记忆力将一个人的模样推倒了他面前——那是个稚气未脱的年轻人，皮肤黝黑，领口和手指脏兮兮的，脸颊和脖子上经常有来历不明的污渍和血，他痞气十足地笑着——嘿，条子，来监察我们这些人了，还是你想从老鼠这儿再找份活儿？

贝利总是说，每个喜欢在道上发狠的人都无法拒绝一个像老鼠这样的人——有时候像个帮手，有时候像个泄愤的出气筒，他们总是乐于絮絮叨叨，嬉皮笑脸，但消息灵通。这种人毫不起眼，也就因为这样，危险份子很容易接受他们的存在，保护他们和抹掉他们看上去都很容易，为什么不呢？

柯利亚特想着这个人，让相同的笑容出现在自己脸上，“悠着点，哥们。”

“怎么是你……”异能的火花从他身上褪去，克隆体的眼神放松下来，“你去了很久。”

“嘿，你想找个舱室吗，我是说……你决定住哪个房间了吗？”

“你们打算给我房间？”

“得了，你又不是囚犯，你还可以要啤酒。”

“啤酒是什么？”

“…………”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

白色的人工阳光落在神堡园湖区同样白色的街道上，一只被匆忙遗落在街上的食品袋被换气设施的风吹起，在下午繁忙的工作时间慢慢地从空中飞过。

它在寂静中浮动，在呼呼的风声中，街道上的一个浮游摄影机随着它转动，晶莹透亮的摄像头精密地运作，竭尽全力搜索着除了这食品袋之外的任何东西。

薛帕德已经将这个C-sec的摄像头所有的采集功率调至最敏感的一档，而他能听到的只是空间站的能率供应系统带来的轻微嗡嗡声，以及湖水缓缓流淌的声音，它们在本该繁忙喧哗的空间站压过了一切其他声音。

这个空无一人的空间站真的是议会种族政治金融的中心？是他记得的那个神堡？他沿着供电设施绕了一圈，最终在圆湖医院附近的街面上发现了两个正在移动的人影。

“薛帕德呼叫BD-24。”他尽了最大的努力去弄清楚信号，但是通讯里的信号被不明原因屏蔽了。“该死……”如果这是有人刻意为止，那么很可能连他自己都回不了BD-24，看来在找到屏蔽源之前他得靠他自己了。

薛帕德链接了几个电网分流器，无声跟上了那两个正在移动的人。这两个人都穿着白色的防护服，从头到脚全被防护层罩着，只留出脸部的透明视界，像是地球时代的宇航员，又像那种在强辐射区工作的人。

他们走进了圆湖医院的隔离门，在能够到达医院大门之前，几个穿着全身密闭盔甲的士兵从里面跑了出来，这几个人手中的武器都对准了这两个人。来者立刻举起手，其中一个弯腰放下了什么，薛帕德注意到那竟然是个穿着防护衣的孩子。

士兵们端着枪静立不动，很快又有一个医生从医院里走出来挥手朝进来的人打招呼，从体型上来看那是个塞拉睿人，他显然认识这三个人，一边交谈一边拿着一个仪器在进来的三个人身上扫了扫，然后其中左边那个人突然推开医生，朝着医院里面冲去。寂静的走廊里响起枪声，这个人立刻倒在地上，同时周围的人拉着那孩子后退，士兵们往死者身上泼了些液体，在薛帕德来得及介入之前就点燃了尸体。这些士兵没有马上离开，有人蹲在地上不住摇头，旁边的人拍着对方的肩膀似乎是在安慰，然后医生抱起了孩子，朝医院走去。

他们到底在做什么！？从着装上来看，这三个从外面进来的也是医院里的人，彼此都认识。并且这个刚刚被虐杀的人最后的反应居然是往医院里面跑——如果这是一次绑架，被交换的人质也不太可能是一个孩子，这一切都说不通。

“薛帕德呼叫BD-24，我相信神堡圆湖医院可能遭到了绑架的威胁，C-sec所有人都不在位置上。这里的信号被屏蔽，这次通讯可能会延迟送出，我在跟进，薛帕德完毕。”他送出了通讯，从神堡错综复杂的电路中找到了一条通往医院内部的线路。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

BD-24飞船3号船员舱室的门唰得移开，德雷尔人拽着克隆人冲进来，彼此的表情都像被十级台风吹过半个小时。

柯利亚特揉着揉脸，“我应该记得船上有那么多科学家还没走的，看上去只有我这儿还有一个空床位。”

“那些人…我很确定他们讲的是英语，但我为什么听不懂呢？”克隆体僵硬地走到舱室中央，“一定是我的训练还不够的关系……”

“他们是科学家，”柯利亚特同情地拍拍他，“我相信我们刚才找舱室的时候误闯进了一场量子力学辩论的圣战，所以，那是任何人类和外星人都听不懂的，不是你训练的问题……我恐怕你的父体遇见了也会和你一样……你知道吗，如果你能对着他吐出一篇四万字的量子力学论文，他说不定一年前就被你说死了，任务成功。随便坐吧。”

“那你还说我的训练没问题？……你在干什么？”克隆人用可疑的眼神看着柯利亚特拿着万用工具扫描了整个房间，在最后关上门之前还紧张兮兮往屋外看了一会儿。

“防止宇宙老鼠钻进来。”柯利亚特锁上门，转过来的时候他发现克隆体已经坐进椅子里，右手搁在桌上，然后他的袖口动了动，紧接着一只粉红色的小鼻子从袖子里钻出来嗅了嗅，然后是一对乌黑圆溜溜的眼睛。

“这是……指挥官养的仓鼠？”

“不再是了。”克隆体狰狞地笑着，“他已经死了，这只宇宙仓鼠并没有监护人，我可以把它偷出来玩。等等，这儿有块名牌……凯登二世？我不知道诺曼底的船员有让动物继承遗产的习惯。”

“……”柯利亚特抽动嘴角，无可奈何地看着二世先生小心翼翼地站在他的手背上慢慢爬着，每当它快要掉下去的时候，克隆人就会翻动手掌让它爬到手心里，修长的手指在动起来的时候显得很好看，他垂下眼睑看着它，柯利亚特觉得这家伙的睫毛也挺长的。

“你看上去想问我什么。”

“是的……不过我突然忘了那些问题了。”

“德雷尔人有完美记忆，骗我不是个好主意。”克隆人再次抬起头的时候，眼中满是戒备。

“每个人都有忘记的时候。尤其是当你把一生所有的片段装进大脑，你也会把一些不怎么重要的除掉的，留下的会更加鲜明。”柯利亚特咳了一声在他旁边坐下来，“那些除掉的记忆片段就像一个个空洞，像是丢失了一段，比如……我已经忘了上次去神堡或档案馆的事了。”

克隆体的动作停滞了一秒钟，他茫然地看着手里的小啮齿动物。“那很好。”他说。

“人类呢？人类会这样吗？”

他继续玩着凯登二世，“是的，会忘记不必要的东西，但是这对任务来说是不允许的。”

“跟我说说你的任务？” 

“你……原来最终是你来审问我。”手指瞬间绷紧，它们曲起的样子看上去像是想把宠物捏死，克隆人冷漠地看着对方，然后他把仓鼠顺势放进了口袋里，“想要情报？瑟伯鲁斯已经消失了，一年了！除了这副身体剩下的有机体的部分，我已经没有任何对你们有价值的东西，为什么不告诉我你们到底是想再克隆出一个薛帕德还是想监禁我？”他在科利亚特能够接口之前继续道，“但监禁我不是个好主意，我会逃跑的，所以你们最好杀了我，或者在下一个港口放下我，只是前一个选项会让你冒一些风险。”

“嘿嘿——先提起任务的人可是你！”德雷尔人举起了双手大声说道，他还没有想到在这个克隆人身边随时随地要准备为活命而殊死搏斗，“我只是随口表达一下关心，我之前说了，玛雅·布洛克斯已经死了，再加上你之前的任务已经失败了，我知道你为她战斗，但在下一个计划之前，你应该待命不是吗？”

“……没错。”克隆人仍然怀疑地瞪着他，不明白这个人到底想干嘛。

“待命的时候有两个问题需要注意，不管你为谁工作。第一，你得保持低调，别用一场异能爆炸把所有人引来；第二，你得活着，老兄。很多事会毁了这一条，比如跟我动手。”

“你在命令我吗？”

“哪里是命令，我又不是你的长官。”柯利亚特故意大笑，“你很警觉，这很好，因为我也不是你的朋友。”

“这说得通，如果你想做我的朋友，你得证明自己能心甘情愿为我而死，大多数人都办不到，世界上不存在‘朋友’这种事。”

“……我们说的朋友是同一个词吗？还是翻译机出问题了？”德雷尔人嘴角抽搐，立刻把话题岔开，“而且我也不是你的敌人，你一定做过调查，我只是你曾经的任务目标的熟人。惹毛我，你不好过；不管我，我说不定还会给你找点药片……当然你也不能把我当毒贩，给不给你好货要看我心情。所以，把我当做一个熟人吧。”

“熟人？我的训练里没有这一项。”

“现在摸索也不晚，新来的。”

“新来的？”

“你也没什么了不起，我也是刚上船的，我们都一样。”

“我不会和任何人一样。”克隆人身体微微前倾，“那么……为什么不说说你的任务呢？”


	91. 90

如果说，先前神堡的街道上门可罗雀，那么薛帕德现在发现人都到哪儿去了。

看上去像是把本该在街上和房子里的人全都塞进了这儿，他们全都挤在急诊大厅和走廊上，没有人被枪指着，配有武器的人也只是把枪支靠在墙边站着。圆湖医院只是神堡规模一般的医院，以前，它唯一的特色就是提供异能者体格例行检查，此刻薛帕德能猜到另一边的赫尔塔纪念医院已经是何等情景，但为什么是医院？

急诊大厅一角的摄像头亮起电源灯，它缓缓转动镜头，把目标锁定在刚刚被带进医院的一个大人和小孩身上。他们刚进来就被带到某个仪器前消毒，随后有个戴着医生袖标的人走过来把那个小孩抱进怀里，腾出一只手在另一个幸存者肩上拍了拍。

医院里的人都穿着厚重的白色防护服，从他们身上的物质能量来看，这些防护服厚得像双层盔甲，除了外甲和内胆以外，它们中间还有一层充盈着能量的夹层。在军队中，士兵的盔甲带有动能盾发射器以对抗炮火和子弹，但是现在这些人穿着的则不一样，薛帕德很确定中间夹带着的是电流。

——这些人到底在想什么？纯电流？虽然功率不高，但是这有什么用？一不小心就能电烤自己真的没问题吗？

很自然地，在一大群白乎乎十分臃肿的人群中，他盯上了那个医生。因为医生的防护服手臂上有两条交叉的红色长线组成的红十字标志，并且这个人的身材更为苗条，他猜那是一个“她”。

医生把孩子抱进了走廊里的诊室，她在孩子的防护服头盔旁按了几下，面罩的涂层变为透明，露出一张可爱的小脸，“妈妈，刚才的叔叔怎么了？他倒下了，周围好响。”

“亲爱的，大人们还有事要忙……他……他有别的重要的事要做，所以，刚才的叔叔要去……”

“去帮助别的人？”

“是，是的。告诉我，你有没有觉得热或者头疼？”

“没有，那么你能吻我吗？”

“噢，我怎么会忘了那个。”医生也改变了自己面罩的涂色，隔着面罩碰了碰女孩的头盔。

“这不是吻，你只是用头敲了我的面罩。”

“我知道，但是现在不行，格洛丽亚。”

医生摸了摸女儿的头，正在此时医院的广播又开始呼叫：【贾科沃斯医生，请到4号病房，紧急情况。】

“老天啊！”她把孩子放在了椅子上，“我得……”她奔出几步，万用工具又突然响个不停，她不得不一边跑一边接起通讯。

【艾琳？这儿出了什么事？】通讯那边的声音不能更熟悉了——薛帕德说，【为什么你们都穿着这种东西？】

“什么？你是谁？！你用了滤波器，我要告诉你这玩笑不好玩！这个地区的信号被屏蔽了，你一定在圆环区，你是谁？！”

【我不会骗你，这也不是玩笑，艾琳。】

“等等……你叫我艾琳，我坚持让他这么叫我……”贾科沃斯医生扶着额头站在了原地，“你知道这事……？

【艾琳……】

“闭嘴，只是……别说了。”贾科沃斯医生压抑着愤怒的声音，她不得不轻轻抚摸着自己的女儿安慰着，“不管你是谁，听着，薛帕德是个了不起的人，但是现在这么学他的声音只会让人难受，用你自己的声音说话，我再说一遍，这不好玩。”

“妈咪？”女孩感觉到气氛异样，茫然抬起头来。

“没什么，亲爱的。”医生柔声道，她在女儿背上推着，“为什么不去隔离室玩一会呢？”

等到小女孩喏喏连声走开以后，薛帕德才继续说话，【没时间解释了，艾琳，我想你还没忘记我们俩在医疗舱干光的那瓶白兰地？】

“你怎么会知道那事？”

【对了，你或许会喜欢这些照片。】

“这是……”贾科沃斯医生低头看着万用工具上新收到的转发邮件，joker正在伊利姆的篮球场上高高跳起。“哦，joker，他的病都……你们是我的孩子，我的家人啊！我多想回到诺曼底，但是……”她忍不住哭出声来，用力按着工具，挂断了通讯。

【贾科沃斯医生，请去病房。】医院的广播再次响起，她抹去泪水，匆忙跑出办公室。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

诺曼底上的队医几乎把一生都花在战舰的医疗室，见过各种恶劣的情况，不会轻易在自己的岗位上动摇，她一直是个镇定的人。所以薛帕德不觉得在这时候逼着她询问会有什么好处，但这不妨碍他私下里做一些调查。

在医生匆匆离开后，办公室里的电脑一台台被开启，近一年来的记录在界面中滚动。按照时间来排序，在擎天反击战以后的三个月中，大多数数据都是关于军人和平民的伤亡情况，那是个惨烈的数字；半年之后，战争中伤者的记录少了，医院也记录了许多疑难杂症和绝症的消失。那些困扰人类数百年之久的绝症，类似癌症和艾滋病等不治之症在一夜之间，跟随着蔓延至银河深处的神秘绿光消失了。得到同样结果的还有德雷尔人的凯普拉综合症、奎利人可悲的免疫力、沃查人的低智商。而有机体在拥有了合成体的自我修复功能之后，也渐渐自愈了其他疑难杂症。这是个好消息，因为在近一年自然出生的新生儿中间，先天性聋哑和缺陷的数字是零。

但事情并非一帆风顺，两个多月前，又有些麻烦出现了。综合各地医院的诊治记录，有两种新的绝症、七种半有机体顽疾以及十多种变异成病菌出现了，半合成体病菌开始进化，它们潜伏期更无序、更富攻击性、也更难被杀死，人们现有的杀菌手段变得无效了。

尴尬的是，有机体的进化是以繁殖作为主要手段，物种进化的速度和寿命成反比，（不得不承认半合成体的人们活得更长了），尽管桀斯已经用新技术尽力改善疫苗配方，但人免疫系统的进化远远跟不上病菌，只能寄希望于身体中合成体的那部分能够修复。

——太糟糕了。

 

 

医院走廊中的摄像头移动着聚焦点，薛帕德一边锁定住匆匆行走的贾科沃斯医生，一边摸索医院的的电路寻找下一个摄像头。按照他猜测，最大的供电线路应该通往手术室，其次是研究室和病房，但在贾科沃斯医生拐过一个转角时，他看到她旁边有个紧紧锁住的闸门，门禁上显示后面是战后尚未修复区域，禁止入内。

收割者曾经把整个神堡抛在地球上，很多建筑都没有修好，这种情况司空见惯。但薛帕德却探到整个医院最大的供电线路通向这扇门后，有什么东西正在消耗大量能源，这引起了他的注意。于是他改变自己的方向绕过门禁，进入了这个封禁区域里。

黑暗在窄小的走道里、在蓝色的引路灯旁积聚着，企图慢慢吞噬所有。在一阵令人压抑的沉寂之后，自昏暗的深处传来一声嘶哑无力的惨叫。生命检查系统的滴滴声在这压抑令人毛骨悚然的声音中显得软弱无力。

通道深处传来了用力砸东西的声音——这边病房的隔音系统尚未修缮，钝重的声音在四壁之间激荡，它引起了邻居的不满，过了一会儿有几句骂人话从四周冒出来，没过一会儿也静了。

这情景让薛帕德想起了战争时期的神堡滞留区，伤员躺在地上，没有床和隔离，他们哀嚎或轻声哼哼，身边只有扔满地的医疗胶和跑来跑去的护士。情况越来越坏，但这景象会让人知道，人们还在抗争，希望一切往好的方面发展。但是这儿……薛帕德只觉得这是一个走到生命尽头的人无力而愤怒的发泄。

他进入到离开喧闹声最近的摄像头里打量对面的门，门板是新的，上有一扇可供探视的玻璃窗，下方离地一米处还有一个较大的活动门，很可能是用来送饭送药的。除非这后面关着一个精神分裂的牙戈，否则这一定是个牢房。

无论这儿发生了什么，薛帕德忽然意识到，他帮不了他们。这不是一个用火力就能改变的麻烦，这样的隔离病房，还有人们的装备以及空无一人的神堡大街，这些都指向了一个事实——传染病。

提及传染病和细菌，他想起了来自赫尔塔纪念医院的卡萝兰医生，她在会议间歇给凯登做异能检测的时候的动作给他留下了深刻印象。她先是在桌子上喷了一层消毒水，然后喃喃自语诅咒着细菌什么的，她的手因为某些激动的原因，在针头上用了更大的力气，凯登还忍不住叫出了声。

但为什么影子经纪人没有收到消息？传染病不是大爆炸，这个经过潜伏期再到发作有一个过程，莉亚娜也许没有把它归到重要消息里去，也许……神堡为了避免可能出现的平民骚乱封锁了消息，但神堡肃清街道？显然这事已经无法再隐瞒下去了。

他想着这些事，直到门上的探视窗里有一道灰影一晃而过，薛帕德立刻变焦放大窗子的图像，那里已经恢复到一片漆黑。也许他该找找其他位置的摄像头，如果幸运的话，他可能找到装在每个病房里的监控。

突然，有什么东西移了回来，在一团青灰色的中间睁着一只布满血丝的眼睛，脓水凝固，把眼皮和睫毛黏在一起，眼睑下方淤血凝结成了点点血斑。圆睁双目直直瞪着摄像头，这双眼睛却一点情感都没有，它就像是一个崭新的摄像头圆孔一般冷漠。

薛帕德突然感到一阵毫无来由的暴躁，不是因为眼前的景象，更像是在和一些极其让人不爽的事情纠缠，他想一撮而就解决这事，他想说些什么，但是不知道如何表达。

这听上去有些荒唐，但他必须压下这种情绪专注于面前的麻烦。

他听到另一个方向机闸的响声，刚才被换去病房的贾科沃斯医生提着一个箱子打开被封禁的门走了进来。可是她不是去病房……？难道指的是这里的病房？

堵在窗口的眼睛转动着，那个人退后了一秒钟，然后一个东西砸到了窗上——他的拳头。青白色枯瘦的皮肤，透出皮下紫色的毛细血管，几乎透明。拳头上沾着斑斑血迹，好像已经凝固多时了。他一次又一次砸着玻璃，褐色的血迹粘在了玻璃上，这个人歇斯底里，仿佛不在乎下一秒自己的手会不会骨折。

“冷静些，比尔。这样做也帮不了你。”贾科沃斯粘在门前，离开门板三十公分远，“我带来了你的家人写给你的信。”

那个拳头慢慢地放下了，有个嘶哑的声音从里面传出来：“滚远些！”他在里面踹翻了什么东西，“他们已经隔断了这地方的信号，你不可能收到新的信，这是假的！”

贾科沃斯医生已经料到对方会这么说，她打开万用工具，播放出一段音频邮件。

【嘿，比尔，是我，你老弟。爸爸说你在神堡做文员，听上去是个很无聊的工作，但是你好像挺有干劲的，因为你已经几个礼拜没回家了。你养的狗病了，我在照顾着，我问老爹你啥时候回来，他老是骂我，草。跟我说实话，其实你快被空间站的阿莎丽妞儿迷得团团转了吧？

不说这个了，我下个月要毕业了，毕业旅行后我来神堡找你怎么样？我买了最新的星河战舰4代，一直忍着没拆等着你呢，你已经忘了怎么爆头了吧？就这样……快回信，擦。】

“我溜进交通站的地下室，在通风管里爬了半个小时才找到信号，你需要这个。”

“这不可能……”这个叫比尔的人重新贴在窗口，“那是……我的弟弟老天啊，他们什么都没告诉他。”

“喂，医生！”另一个病房小窗口也出现了一张脸，“我呢？我的信呢？”

“有，我记得你的邮箱和密码。”贾科沃斯医生找出十几封信，走廊里一时间热闹起来，几乎每个房间的人都挤到了窗口。他们听自己和别人的邮件，互相嘲笑，大声叫喊，然后不知道谁说了什么，所有人又沉默了。

“你一直对我们那么好，贾科沃斯医生。”有个十几岁的孩子贴在窗口，“你可以接近交通站，或许你可以从那儿出去，你可以活下去。”和别人不同，他的肤色大致正常，只是略显苍白，在黑暗的环境下呆了太久，看到光的时候他眯起了眼睛。

“我不会放弃我的病人直到最后一刻，提米。”

“但这是不对的。”提米比周围的人冷静许多，但他们的话题触动了什么，使他看上去有些不安，“我们的病症如果只是会传染而已，他们不会隔绝这里的信号，我们无法和外界联系，无法求救，甚至不能外出。在人类还没有走出地球的时代，人们对付无法治愈的传染病通常只有一种方式。”

“你别瞎猜……”

“把这个区域隔绝起来，任其自生自灭。如果有人幸运到对病毒免疫，那么他们会提取这个人的血清或脑髓制作出疫苗。大多数情况下，一个导弹能解决所有问题。”

“不会这样的，你要有信心。”

“你或许愿意为医学，为病人献身，但是……”提米的双手扒在窗口，“但是你的养女，格洛丽亚怎么办呢？我听说部队要把她带来……她也在这儿，对么？”

“我……”

“我就知道！”对门的大汉激动地大吼，“他们为了把你留在医院，把小女孩当人质！看看提米，这小子根本没病，他在这儿唯一的原因是他的表兄是个遗世者！”

“但是我想帮助你们。遗世者不是病源，你们都知道。大家冷静。”贾科沃斯医生无奈地叹气，“我……我去检查一下药剂。”


	92. 91

医生在饮水机旁拿出一个杯子，看着水在里面积聚，今天第五次她检查了补给的记录，和昨天一样，议会没有送来任何东西。——你知道这会发生的，你们已经被放弃了。他们只是不告诉你而已，而现在你还要继续欺骗自己？

她关上了饮水机的开关，也许这是医院最后的淡水了。她可以用循环系统过滤外面湖里的水，但她不是化学家，如果她把给人类的水做成了右旋基因物种的水，这儿就不需要什么炸弹了。医生后退几步靠在墙上托着自己的额头，她摇了摇头，用力挠了几把头发，最后她想到了什么，匆匆跑回门诊大厅，拉住一个匆忙行走的人，“等等……格洛丽亚……你看到她去哪儿了吗…”

“刚才还在休息室的。”那人一指左边，“我看到她在和人说话，然后……她不在那儿？”

她立刻转向了走廊，休息室是一间堆放着几架巨大、过时机器的透视室，医院被隔离以后，他们在里面放了沙发和行军床，还有几架终端。大人们把这里当做是个远离病床的仓库，对于孩子来说这儿是绝佳的捉迷藏的地点。

在这儿寻找一个孩子是需要耐心的，贾科沃斯医生在两排医疗机器之间缓缓走着，各种零件和机械臂的影子从她身上经过。在转过一个空着的沙发后她听见了孩子说话的声音。

“好了，好女孩，去和你妈妈说话吧。”一个沙哑的声音在说，听上去这声音像是再用铁片刮擦石壁一样生硬。

“谁在哪儿？！”

“妈咪。”格洛丽亚从一架反应器后面走出来，她看到贾科沃斯医生的时候仍然微笑着，看上去刚才聊的很开心。她走出一步，有人按住了她的肩膀。那是一只黑色的、布满半合成体机械的手，说是手，更像一只爪子。

“格洛丽亚！你放开她！”

“我只是和这个可爱的孩子说说话而已，对不对？”黑色手掌的主人慢慢走出来，他穿着皮衣，没有穿防护服，露出一张尸傀的脸来，他的手一只按在女孩肩上，“我是她的新朋友。”

“我没见过你，你不属于这个医院。”贾科沃斯医生在女儿面前努力使自己镇定，“你到底怎么进来的？！”

“我们都有属于自己的小秘密。”尸傀举起手指指了指女孩，又竖在嘴唇前，他的意思非常明确——不要在自己的女儿面前开枪。“我来这里是要带我的表弟回家，而且我需要一些帮助。”

“可是……我们自己都出不去……”

“哦？可是格洛丽亚不是这么说的，她说她的妈妈总是最有办法的人。”尸傀黑色的手指像利爪一般搭在女孩的头上抚摸一下，慢慢挑着一丝头发，“所以，我就指望你了。”

贾科沃斯医生抓住自己颤抖的手指，突然她发现旁边原本关着的一架数字电视上显示出了一行字：按我告诉你的去做，艾琳。他的名字叫做烟鬼，问他他的表弟是谁。

我真的不想按照来历不明的人说的做。她做出一个阻止的手势，张开嘴却对着尸傀说不出什么，僵持着，眼神在他和女孩之间来回游弋着，她忍不住又看了电视一眼。

上面的字变了：断刀知道你来这儿吗，烟鬼？

医生哆嗦着，照着转述了。

对方乌黑色的眉毛弓动了动，闪着白光的眼睛睁大了，“你从没见过我！”

贾科沃斯又转述道：“薛帕德指挥官见过你，他让我关照你，还有……其他的遗世者。”

“断刀还不知道我在这儿……自从知道家里的事以后我就赶来了，如果那里还能算是我的家的话。”

电视上的文字：你的表弟是谁？带我去见他。

“你的表弟是谁？为什么……每个人都以为逼迫我就能解决事情！”她只觉得血液涌上大脑，“格洛丽亚过来，我和这位先生有事要说……”

烟鬼刚开始点了点头，他的手放松了一些，然后又突然收紧把小女孩搂在身前，“不，除非我见到提米。”

“是提米？！”医生忽然明白了，这个人就是提米所说的表兄，他也许是家里唯一一个遗世者，在一年前的迎冬节，神堡的最后一个遗世者摆脱了社区监督员逃了出来，他们聚到一起，暴动中杀了几个保安和C-sec警员，抢到了一艘飞船通过寡妇星团的中继器离开了。至此，遗世者试图回到原有生活中去的计划全部破产。没有人能够忍受时时被几个带枪的人监控，也没有人受得了家中的某间房间呆着一个收割者的转化体，更没有人受得了邻居的指指点点。

而提米的情况更是不能再典型了，在所有待排查的家庭中，曾经有过遗世者的家庭成员是第一个被要求带进医院接受隔离的，不是因为他们有没有感染，而是为了稳定街区四邻的情绪。

“烟鬼，有件事你得知道，提米不愿提起你。”

“只是对你们而言罢了。”烟鬼被贾科沃斯医生逼着穿上了一身防护服，（这家伙连换衣服都要带着格洛丽亚，）白色臃肿的大袋子遮住他的肤色和合成体的机械部分，剩下的脸孔也被镜片遮挡，他们装作若无其事走向通往隔离区的闸门。“但是对我就不一样了，我们是一起长大的。”他自信地笑着，“现在，用你的权限关掉整个医院的警报系统。”

“整个？你想做什么？”

“再明显不过了，带我表弟离开，他没有感染，呆在这里他才会死！”烟鬼不自觉地加重了抓着女孩的力道，格洛丽亚不解地看着他们。

医生沉默着看了他一会儿，点头道，“我可以帮你，但我有个条件。”

“说吧，但别耍花样！你的女儿还在我手上……”

“带她走。”

“你说什么？”

“带她离开神堡，如果你能出去的话，把她带去任何没有疫情的地方。我用我的帮助来换取你们的一点同情，别杀死她，这就是我的条件。”

“这……我不知道……但是如果我能带两个人走的话，说不定也能带你走。”

“不行。”她苦笑道，“我作为医生，不会离开我的病人们。”

他们边走边小声说着话，直到一次刺耳的警报声打断了他们，紧接着从后边跑过来一个士兵抓住了贾科沃斯医生的胳膊。烟鬼立刻将手伸进口袋，从布料拱起的形状来看，里面是一把枪。人们正为这场疫病是否由遗世者带来而争论不休，一个遗世者如果这时候出现在医院必然引起恐慌，于是她悄悄按住对方的胳膊，烟鬼全身紧绷，但他没有拔出枪来。

“贾科沃斯医生，这次是常规病房E-02的人突然发作了！”士兵急促地说，“快去看看吧……等等，这个人是？”

“他……他是我的助手，你们两个呆在这里等我回来！”她扯了个谎，拉着士兵改变了路线朝病房走去。

墙上的小摄像头跟着她急速转动，切换到了病房里的监控镜头上。房间里有两个士兵，病床上的人被剃光了头发，脸色苍白得像一张纸，如果不仔细分辨很难找到属于眼睑的那条线。皮肤已经接近半透明，皮下的毛细血管清晰地显露出来，脖子上，耳朵和闭孔里都有来历不明的血渍。病人咳嗽几声睁开眼睛，充血的眼睛绝望地瞪着眼前的人，然后吃力地伸出手来。

贾科沃斯医生在PDA上看着这个人的身体机能数据，她放开数据板，轻轻握住对方的手。但她忽然像被扎到一般放开了手，病人的手背刚才被她碰过的地方皮肤像是熟透了的桃子一般，一揉就烂了，血流了出来。

“没关系，医生……”病人咧嘴笑了笑，他的牙缝里也都是血，“我……这一切都要结束了……不会再痛了。你是个……”

更多的血从他的毛孔中渗透出来，没有任何伤口和征兆，像个破掉的麻袋一般漏出里面所有的东西，他挣扎着说道，“是个好医生。”

几十秒钟后病人死了，没有任何人触碰他，他的胸腔自己整个陷了下去，脏器流了一地，士兵都上来拉着医生往后退，另一个士兵拿出一个粒子盾牌发射器扔到了病床下，然后所有人退开一米。贾科沃斯医生在胸前画了个十字，旁边的士兵拍了拍她的肩膀，然后按下万用工具的开关。病床连带尸体瞬间消失在爆炸的火光中，但因为有粒子盾牌的保护，爆炸只是形成了一个圆形的火球。

这他妈到底是什么？薛帕德从未见过这种病症，似乎只有动用某种生化武器才能造成的结果竟然成了传染病，这也就是神堡成为了一座空城的原因。

走廊里的其他人听见病房里的巨响，想象着不久之后这事发生在自己身上的情形，他们继续麻木地做自己的事，目光里显着绝望。然而薛帕德在摄像机的镜头里发现有一个人坐在走廊里的长椅上，仍然若无其事地玩着一架塑料飞机。那是个男孩子，穿着白色的兜帽卫衣，裤子脏兮兮的，一头褐色的短发柔软地贴在额头。

他曾经无数次在噩梦中见过他。

薛帕德知道自己该怎么做，他只需要在意念中对那孩子打个招呼：“贝希摩斯。”

小男孩抬起眼睛，对着监控摄像头微笑。这个和利维坦同样古老的智慧生物对他说，“我说过我们还会再见面的。”

“你最好告诉我你和这场传染病没有关系。”

“这是细菌们自己的意志，摄取食物和繁殖是它们的本能，我为什么要改变它们？”贝希摩斯从座位上站起来，拿着小飞机慢吞吞指了指资料室。

“我知道这是生物本能，但你称这个为‘意志’？”

医院走廊里的所有人都还沉浸在有病人死去的压抑中，谁都不曾注意到资料室里的终端自行开启，屏幕中调出了数张在显微镜下放大的细菌照片。

“我的种族认为，当一个生命拥有了‘我’这个概念后，就拥有了意志。即是说，这个生命意识到自己所在的身体、个体是区别于其他个体，能独立自主思考和行动的那一瞬间，它就有了意志和灵魂。”贝斯摩斯站在终端前解释道，“在你的循环中，桀斯最初认识到的是‘我们’，没有个体意志。直到它们升级了思维代码，第一个称自己为‘我’的桀斯出现了。”

“那个桀斯叫做军团。”

“从此以后桀斯受格为‘他’或‘她’，而不是‘它’。”贝斯摩斯点点头，指着某张细菌的照片说，“它们也是一样，这种细菌正处在由‘无’到‘我’的蜕变中，我听见它们思考的声音，时有时无，它们正在进化，但这不是它们变得凶悍的主要原因。”

“它们被教化了吗？”他看着照片里的东西，在一片细胞组织的切片中，蜷着一条细线，像是一条半透明的蚯蚓。

“不，被教化之后它们的攻击有针对性，你知道进化过程中必然要经历的阶段是什么吗？”

“基因的多样性？我猜？见鬼我不是研究生物学的……”

“想想阿莎丽人，她们的生殖就是为了增加种族基因的多样性，而其他的种族和动物则是通过雌雄双方来完成。”

“你是说……这些细菌开始进化出性别了？”

“显然。有了性别之后，雌性为了囤积生产的能量不停摄取血肉，永不满足。性别差异是低等向高等动物进化的必然过程，在有机体变成了版合成体后，这个阶段被提前了。否则的话，可能几百年后它们才可能走到这一步，而那时候，人的抗体也已经进化了。”贝斯摩斯从终端前离开，屏幕同时暗了下来，“说说你吧，薛帕德。你为什么一个人来这里？”

“你可以读取我的思想。”

“但通常我不会。”

“有消息说星联海军的上将遭到了行刺，议会召回了所有幽灵探员。我很诧异为什么星联海军的司令部在太阳系，而议会却要把幽灵都回到神堡空间站，这不寻常——显然哈克特上将的遇刺只是一小块拼图而已，我担心神堡是个陷阱。接下来的事你都看到了。”薛帕德跟在贝希摩斯身后，看着小男孩若无其事地闲逛，“你一定知道发生了什么。”

“我知道。”贝斯摩斯承认了，“但我不会告诉你，你并不相信我，告诉了你你还是会花精力来求证和怀疑，节约不了任何时间。事实上以你的能力你可以自己找出答案，你只是没找到方法。”

“难道我这一生结束之后仍然没有人愿意直截了当地给我想要的？”薛帕德无奈地叹气，“那就告诉我怎么找。”

“让我展示给你看。”贝希摩斯向他伸出手来，那双孩子的手掌呈现出一种半透明的苍白，想到这时候已经没有任何东西可以伤害自己了，薛帕德接受了祂的力量。


	93. 92

和贝希摩斯融合的过程没有任何刺激和痛苦，和读取普洛仙信标的时候完全不同，那就像是自己的一部分。他被一股强大而自然的力量拽入空中，贝希摩斯把他本身变成了能量本身或是某种构成世界的元素，他没有五感，但取而代之的，他可以感觉到周围的一切元素，物质是如何构成，能量如何运动，以及它们形成了什么。他因为这些知识而兴奋着，纯粹的兴奋，不为任何目的。刚才他还为贾科沃斯医生和哈克特上将而焦虑，但现在他觉得没有什么是特别重要的，他们各自的境遇是这个世界的一部分，都是知识的一部分。

“听听那些。”贝希摩斯的意志将他推向一些流动的能量，薛帕德没有听觉，但他能够理解通话内容，这些设备都是在屏蔽超网脉冲环境下的后备系统，都是有线电话，正在通话的那些能量流动地特别激烈。

【呼叫第5小队，那具尸体的身份已经确认……】

【清理人呢？让他们过来，封锁现场……】

【贝利呢？让他去换防护服！】

【第3小队收队……】

“这样的能力很强大，你不再局限于使用能量的导体，你能看得更远，只要你想你甚至可以探知整个银河，但是需要代价。”贝希摩斯继续道，“为了你的朋友，你选择了有机体的思考方式，你到现在也不会像Edi那样同时执行几百个处理动作，你使用这种能力次数越多，你的思维越接近‘无我’，就像神明一般。最终，你会忘记做一个人的感觉，也许有一天你会成为我的同伴。”

“我会注意不让自己变成那样的，贝希摩斯。但为什么你会想要帮我？”

“不是在帮助你，因为你并不喜欢这结果，但我必须这么做。”贝希摩斯的力量瞬间收回去，把薛帕德一起拉回有形的世界，他们回到医院后门口的监控镜头里，并且恰好看到贾科沃斯医生小心地左右顾盼，带着两个穿着防护服的男人和一个小孩爬进了一条通风管道。

“什么意思，我不明白。还有……为什么你会来神堡？”

“我必须这么做。”穿着白色卫衣的小男孩越退越远，他在医院的走廊里消失了。

永远说话意义不明、神神叨叨是这些远古种族的缺点，当你每次觉得他们透露了什么的时候，又会发现这家伙什么都没说。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“天啊，我们只有十五分钟时间了。”贾科沃斯医生四肢并用在通风管里往前爬，“这里真热，快点，十五分分钟以后警报恢复，医院的人就都知道我们离开了，我得赶在这之前回去。”

“这一切到底是为什么！我们战胜了收割者，然后呢？就像奎利人一样一辈子躲在防护服里？”烟鬼，说他还是像在遗世者团体内的时候一样穿着卡通T恤，脖子上戴着朋克项圈，他象征性地穿着防护服，但没有开启夹层里的电网。“还有这些……病菌……到底从哪里来的？！”

“如果真的能让我们活下去，是的，我们可以一辈子呆在防护服里。”提米爬在烟鬼后面，他从被放出来以后就一直面无表情，甚至面对自己的表兄也没有任何变化，“不过你显然没有这方面的困扰，哥哥，只有遗世者的愈合速度能幸存下来。”

“嘿嘿——你做过调查啊提米。”

“你不该回来的，我们会对其他人造成威胁。”

“你在怪我多管闲事了？！你根本没病他们就把你关进来，医生都说你没问题，现在你倒帮着他们说话？我好歹是你的表兄……”

“我的哥哥已经死了，他活着的时候绝对不会威胁一个医生。”

烟鬼停顿了几秒钟才说，“是的，是死了。”

“别吵了，这是我自己的决定……”贾科沃斯抬起了管道上的一块板材，洞后面出现一条通道来，“战争结束了，而你们都还活着，这才是最重要的。现在爬进去，小伙子们，否则外科医生要修理你们。”

通风管道旁边是原本的污水处理系统，进去以后就只能在各种错综复杂的管道上走，贾科沃斯医生先前走过几遍，勉强能跟上两个年轻人。四个人的脚步声在钢铁之间震荡，随着摇晃的手电光芒咣咣乱响。

远处的引擎声嗡嗡响着，不知不觉间反重力飞车的引擎声压过了它，其中还夹杂着警笛声。

“C-sec？这怎么可能？他们不应该这么快就找到这儿来的！”贾科沃斯医生站起来环顾四周，“快点，我们快找到那个出口，你们有机会赶在C-sec之前离开溜走的。”四人跑到扶梯前，她把小女孩抱起来递给提米，他眨着眼不太情愿的样子，烟鬼一把接过，抱着孩子爬上梯子。

飞车的动力震得脚下的钢板都在颤抖，他们翻上最高一层的管道，穿过最后一段栈道，医生扑到末端的小门旁，她摸着门板听了一会儿，拦住身后的两个人，“他们就在外面，我们不能从这里出去，这是自投罗网！”

烟鬼：“那怎么办？我们绕路吗？”

“出去，贾科沃斯医生。就差这一步了。”提米突然央求道。

“我们得找其他路。”

“不！！”提米大叫着冲上前抢过表兄背上的孩子，手臂上的万用工具翻开鲜红色的匕首抵在小女孩的脖子旁，“从这里出去，哥哥，向C-sec自首吧！”

“你说什么？你疯了吗，提米？！你哪来的万用工具？”

“你知道只要防护服破了，这姑娘就完了吧？乖乖地走出去。”他拉着格洛丽亚退后几步，匕首在不停发抖，“走到这里就有信号了，我呼叫了C-sec，他们已经来找我们了。这一切都怪遗世者……都怪你们不远接受死亡的命运，是你们把这杀人的魔鬼带来的，它们在空气中、血液中、土壤中……无处不在！就因为家里有你，爸妈都没找到工作，没人愿意和我们说话！我们赢了战争，我们本来可以自由地生活！”

烟鬼：“闭嘴，你出卖了我们！遗世者只是能对抗这病菌而已，你以为我们愿意变成这样的？！”

“你冷静点，提米！”贾科沃斯医生拦在烟鬼身前，“格洛丽亚没有感染，求你了，呆在医院里她会死的！”

“我累了，我只想看到这一切有个了结，我不在乎用什么方法了。”

他们身后密闭的小门门缝处爆出火花，有人正在从外面切割这扇门。医生下意识往前面跑，烟鬼扑上前去抓住提米握着万用工具的手，对方疯了一般挣扎着往回推他们。在僵持着的时候提米手中的刀扎进烟鬼的胸膛，而遗世者大吼着掐住表弟的脖子。

年轻的男孩抽出刀用力扳住表兄的手，遗世者愤怒地颤抖着，但几秒种后他瞪着自己的表弟做出了自己的选择，他缓缓放开了手。氧气瞬间回到他的肺里，提米发出一声凄厉的尖叫又一刀捅进烟鬼的脖子。

粒子刀和机械体之间互相压迫着发出咯咯声，尸傀不至于因为这种伤害立刻死掉，烟鬼冷笑着跪倒下来，“我死了的话……你能感到平静吗……弟弟？”

“这就能结束了。”提米麻木地笑着，“你死了，就没有人还会排挤我和爸妈了。”他抽出粒子刀，再度刺下的时候，万用工具突然被一团电光围绕，终端迅速发烫死机，粒子刀闪烁几下，消失了。

【我看够这些了。】

“你……”贾科沃斯医生举起自己的万用工具，它自动亮起将一个人的影像投射出来，“薛帕……刚才是你在说话？”

【离开这儿，医生。】

“……”现在在对方的身份问题上浪费时间显然是愚蠢的，她揽过女儿往回走去，而背后传来的轰然断裂的声音让她们吓了一跳。

“C-sec！放下武器！”那扇密闭的小门已经被切割开，身穿C-sec制服的人举着盾牌，数支步枪和手电光束对准了门里的人。

提米咬着牙将表兄用力一推，伸手拔出对方口袋里露出一半的手枪，他握不牢表面光滑的手枪，在他来得及调整角度崩掉烟鬼之前，一声重手枪响响彻通道。

站在前排的C-sec警员手枪中冒着烟，看着抱着手臂蹲在地上的人，摆手让后面的人拿手铐。

两个警员上前制住这场闹剧的主角，既然情况已经能控制住了，薛帕德决定就这场疫病的情况找贾科沃斯医生谈谈。但与此同时又有一个警员从队伍中站出来，这人手中拿着一把和配枪不同的散弹枪，没有任何征兆，径自走上来往兄弟俩的头上各开了一枪。两具白色的尸体倒在一起，红色的脑浆和血液溅满整个地板，烟鬼的防护服被撕破，露出残存的半个脑袋，唯一一只眼睛里痛苦地映着弟弟尸体的样子。

散弹枪的弹片在狭小的空间里弹射，两个原本正在戴手铐的警员捂着手臂退后，两人的动能盾都在急速闪烁着充能。这一切来得太快，那两兄弟身上也没有动能盾，薛帕德根本来不及阻止，情况再度失控，警员们有的调转枪口指着刚才开枪的那个人，有的还不知道该怎么办。

拿着散弹枪的警员往两具尸体上扔了手雷和粒子盾牌，仿佛周围指着他的枪都不存在一般。

“我是幽灵探员苏萨斯·琼·乔仑，没有人能离开医院，这是议会的命令。哦，还有个尸傀。”一个突锐人的声音从C-sec的头盔后面冒了出来，他按了万用工具上的几个按钮，手雷在粒子盾牌内部引爆，在有限的空间内聚拢成了一个火球。

“你疯了吗？！”

“那些认为可以接纳遗世者的人才是疯子，我不是。小心说话，警官。”乔仑收起了枪，看着队医，“至于你，医生。我会派人送你写笔录。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“贾科沃斯医生？！”贝利警督从密闭的头盔里面看到诺曼底的船医被几个人抓着臂膀推进C-sec 的临时办公室，同时被抱进来的还有个小孩子。

“贝利警督。”医生叹息着在警督对面的椅子上坐下，“我可能需要一些白兰地，也许一瓶。”

记录员走过来坐在贝利身边，而警督挥挥手，对他说了几句话，打发对方出了临时办公室。于是在暗淡的灯光下，整个房间只剩下他们两个人和一堆计算机。警督从腰间取下扁酒壶从桌子上递了过去，“这是违反规定的。”他说。

医生咳了一声，从唇间抹去酒渍，像个加完夜班不修边幅的人一般疲惫地晃了晃头发。

“我老了，也许该退休了。”她侧过酒壶在桌子上轻轻划着，“医生治不了一个世界，再说这世界上也没什么我认识的病了。”

“别这么说，还有时间的，我们这些老骨头得撑到那些孩子能独当一面。”贝利说，“而我们带你来这儿也不是想问你刚才的事的，因为我要给你看一段刚刚接到的报警录像。”

“给我看？”她把酒壶推回去，“管它什么录像？为什么没人在谈论刚才的事？！你们刚刚射杀了两个孩子！”她向警督调出的录像画面里看了一眼，立刻站了起来，椅子向后翻倒，啪地一声砸在地上。

录像之中，园湖医院的大楼窗口正冒出浓烟，火舌从黑烟中蹿出，蚕食着那栋灰白色的建筑。

“那里的人，都太迟了。”贝利说。“我很遗憾。”


	94. 93

突锐幽灵探员乔仑站在一面单向监视镜前，看着贝利和医生争执。他每隔几分钟就检查一下自己的隔离服，直到一边值班的警员嫌恶地看着他，但他们不敢开口指责——这家伙有权力让他们吃不了兜着走。再说指责也不解决问题。

幽灵探员挥了挥手，“我需要一个私人空间，你们出去吧。”

在自己的警局被人赶走这事不是谁都能受得了的，一个警员终于忍不住指着他，“你……”

乔仑连头都没回，好像刚才只有空气在那儿，另一个警员赶紧拉着同伴走了。

突锐人在计算机终端前拿出自带的加密器拨出一个通讯，接起信号的是突锐种族的议员。一年前这个人向薛帕德建议救出突锐大统领，迈出联合银河系的第一步，那是个聪明且头脑冷静的人，但此刻他的声音麻木又刻板，听不出任何情绪来。

【事情办得怎么样？】他问。

“很抱歉，议员。我没找到那个人类，我成功潜入了C-sec，解决了一次病人出逃事件，但消息多半已经瞒不住了。而且……”

【别告诉我又有麻烦。】

“我回到C-sec办公室打算审问那个医生，但是医院……在我离开以后发生了火灾，我怀疑有人纵……”

【那个人类留下的资料呢？】

“卡罗兰很狡猾，她离开的时候清了计算机，现在医院又付之一炬，我们甚至无法打捞数据。”

【那么……剩下的那个，叫贾科沃斯的人类，她一定知道些什么，你该审问她。】

“是的，我会亲自……”乔仑说着，但他从反馈中听到的自己的声音变成了：“很遗憾，卡罗兰逃走之后贾科沃斯才调到园湖医院，火灾的事让她受了很大刺激，现在不适合审问。”

“这到底…！”突锐人把加密器拔下来，在终端上按了几下挂断键，但机器并没有反应，“为什么是我的声音？！”

【我知道了。】议员的声音听不出任何失望，【把注意力放到追踪卡罗兰医生上去。】

乔仑立刻反应过来，把加密器重新装上，拉出键盘用自己设计的程序反向追踪冒充他的声音的信号源，在键盘上敲打了一阵之后他茫然的看着屏幕自己的手掌，“不可能……”他说，“信号源没有被屏蔽……它就在……这儿…”

同样的惊讶也写在薛帕德心里，当他试图从这次通讯的电波中追踪突锐议员的位置时，他发现那一头是虚空。 就好像这台终端自己发出了铃声和议员的声音一样，但对方的意志不同寻常地庞大，不，应该说是声势浩大，但并不像收割者那样强悍和沉重——那不是他所知道的那个议员。

薛帕德用乔仑的声音说：“只是确认一下，卡萝兰医生真的值得我们这么劳师动众吗？”

【她？当然不，但是她手上的新玩具？是的。】

他思考着现在的状况——神堡的信号被未知的东西干扰，但这个通讯还是从这里拨出去了，这至少证明“议员”就在神堡。从一个空间站找到这个人对薛帕德来说简直是瓮中捉鳖，而他此刻却追踪不到通讯信号来源，有些事情不太对劲。但如果他是这么容易打发的人，只怕收割者早就赢了。

“议员先生，如果我找到了卡罗兰的随身物品，如何分辨这就是我们想找的东西而不是某个伪造品？”想到之前他们可能交流过要找的资料或物品，直接询问他们想要什么是不明智的。但对方似乎没有识破他伪造的声音，不能辨认信息素之类的生物特征——这证明对方并非高智能生命，于是薛帕德采用了模糊的问题。

【很简单，她拼命保护的那个。】

通讯被对面掐断了，只留下一脸错愕的乔仑瞪着兹兹冒出电光的终端，半晌都说不出话来。

“你……到底是谁？”突锐人拔出枪戒备地指着周围可能的地方，“出来，马上！”

房间里一片安静，没有人回答他。

他调转枪口，指着监视窗后面的正在和贝利争执的贾科沃斯医生，“你想保护她？那就现身吧。”

果然万用工具上发出了铃声，有一个通讯进来了。乔仑立刻接起来，“你真不干脆。”

【我不觉得拿着枪是个好主意。】一个人类的声音在说，【我们该好好讨论一下，你觉得呢？】话音落下的时候，突锐人手里的枪突然跟着变热，热能弹夹骤然发红把整把枪烧得冒出烟来，他惊呼一声扔掉了它。

“你已经说明了你的态度，”突锐人哀悼了他的枪，“还有你的手段，但你该明白不该招惹一个幽灵探员。”

【除了……一个幽灵。】

“少装神弄鬼，你要知道什么？”

【卡萝兰医生和这场…疫病有关，而你们很确定是她导致了这场惨剧，可惜没有证据。要是别的议员知道了你为了追查一个女人而杀了一整个医院的人，会怎么想？】

“胡说八道，我跟着C-sec回到这里，没有时间返回医院做这事。”

【炸毁一栋建筑只需要一个定时炸弹而已，你说你没有做，但你刚刚不经检查就杀了两个孩子，别人会怎么想，嗯？我猜你的议员先生已经想到了这一点。 】

“你是什么意思？他是故意陷害我？”

【只是以防万一，如果有人揭发你们和这事有关，一个极端的幽灵探员和议会的名声相比，牺牲哪个更划算？】

乔仑犹豫了几秒钟，还没来得及搭话，监视窗上传来咣的一声，贾科沃斯医生用拳头又捶了一下，哭着喊道：“我知道你们在看！凶手！他们没有全部感染！医院里还有普通士兵！”贝利赶紧上来把她拉回椅子上，掏了块手帕给她。她全身都被防护服包裹着，擦不到眼泪，只能尴尬地推回去。

【你知道这会发生的，这只是个开始。而一个幽灵探员能够准 确地预料到之后会发生什么，所有的质疑和谴责都会落在你身上，你的作用会被无限夸大——甚至超过疫病本身。】薛帕德抓紧了机会更进一步逼迫道，【你或许愿意豁出一切相信议会，甚至为平息平民的恐惧和愤怒而牺牲，但那不值得——你真的确定刚才和你通话的人是突锐人议员？他真的是如此残酷的人吗？】

“我有加密频道……等等，你在暗示他是有人冒名顶替的？”

【现在，趁一切还不太晚，告诉我你们到底在卡萝兰医生身上找什么？】

“那是……一项研究，我不能说太多，因为比起议员，我更不相信你。”

突然监视室离的门闸被锁死，摄像头关闭，蓝色电光在地板和墙壁间流窜跳动着，耳机里的那个声音说着：【我可以毫不费力地把你烧成焦炭，没有人会知道发生了什么。同样的，我可以对突锐人的议员做这些，但我没有。你们都还好好地活着是因为我想要帮你们，如果不想让我改变主意，你最好把你知道的告诉我。】

“我没什么选择权不是吗？”

【我不是蛮不讲理的人，你的情报换一个坐标，我认为一个愿意合作的收割者和一个医生的文档之间……你不需要考虑太久。】

“如果我拒绝你就把我烤熟。”

【是的。】

“听着，我所知道的情报只够我奉命行事，所以我做过一些调查——神堡正在发生一些事，但是每个局内人所知道的只是一小块碎片，你得一个个把它们拼凑起来，你很幸运，你面前就有一块现成的。”突锐人指了指贾科沃斯医生。“没有这一块，我所知道的事对你来说也没有用。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

神堡的住宅区在大战之后有了很大的变化，不仅仅改变了格局和建筑材料，现在更是在原有的建筑基础上建立了大型的安全区，和隔离区不同，这里住的都是没有感染症状的人。但谁都不愿意脱下防护服，人人穿得里外三层，还带上了轻便的呼吸面罩。

贝利他们所在的C-sec临时办公室就建在这里，标注着C-sec标志的简陋闸门缓缓滑开，乔仑和贾科沃斯医生一起走出来，突锐人的万用工具一直亮着，将一个VI影像投射在身边。

这两个人仍在不断争吵，医生说：“在这个人身边我一分钟都呆不下去！格洛丽亚她……”

【她有贝利照顾，你可以放心。】VI说。

“不要抱怨，老女人。我也一样，如果不是有个人黑进了我的系统并威胁要电死我……”

“哼，在擎天炉大爆炸之后人类的预测寿命在四百五十年左右，我相信我还很年轻，小子。”

“得了，你是隔离区的医生，没有幽灵探员的特权批准你哪儿也去不了！快上车，我们有的是时间来争吵。先说清楚，我和你一起走的唯一原因就是这个！”幽灵探员指着身边的VI，“为什么我们要去4号悬臂区？！”

“因为卡罗兰。”贾科沃斯医生在交通站招来一辆无人驾驶出租车，飞车缓缓离开地面，向苍白围墙上的人造蓝天飞去。

乔仑：“她在那里？”

薛帕德：【我碰巧知道一个叫卡罗兰的女人，她是赫尔塔纪念医院的医生。】

“不，那都是陈年旧事了。”她叉着双臂扭头看着窗外，“她已经被赫尔塔纪念医院解雇了。”

薛帕德：【？】

“原因她不肯说，离开赫尔塔之后她在园湖医院呆过一段时间，和我共事。她是个聪明好学的人，医术非常精湛，但这只是她学识的一部分。她在量子力学和微生物领域的成就远远超过了她的医术，她的办公室里堆满了细菌培养皿，一开始谁都没注意到这些……”她慢慢回忆着，顿了顿才继续道：“后来，她不再关心病人，整天泡在办公室里，我听到她在和培养皿里的东西说话，不止一次。我以为科学家总有些癖好，这些又不会伤害什么人……可是她越来越变本加厉了，她开始讲究卫生，我是说，近乎洁癖的那种。”

确实是这样，薛帕德想起他在BD-24上见过的卡罗兰，她在给凯登做检查之前用消毒液喷了好几遍桌子，还在囔囔着人们如何不关注细菌的进化。但碍于另一个幽灵探员在身边，他决定暂时不说出这个女人正在BD-24上的事情。

【艾琳，有多少叫卡罗兰的医生？】

贾科沃斯医生奇怪地看了他一眼，想了想说，“其他殖民地我不知道，但神堡上只有一个。”

“我有她的照片。”突锐人说，他点开外用工具拉出一张照片来，照片里的女人黑色短发，粗框眼镜，坚硬的面部线条，正是那个正在BD-24上开会的女人。

“对，就是她。”医生点点头，“我总觉得她每天努力工作的目的就是快些完事去做自己的研究，她写了很多论文，和人在通讯中争执，一开始只是学术问题，后来升级到吵架的地步。终于有一天……院长在凌晨收到了她的辞职信，她当天退了公寓，走得很匆忙，很多东西都留下了。”

“哈，科学家总是这样。”

“不……没那么简单，她走后我去过她的公寓，房间很整洁但是……我就是觉得哪里不对头，好像被人翻过……床垫被割开后又修好，一尘不染的桌子没有任何指纹，有人在找她的某样东西。”

【这就是你干的吗，乔仑？】

“不……我上星期才接到命令，而劳动局的资料显示卡罗兰半年前就离职了，之后没有缴税记录。”他看了看窗外灯火通明却空无一人的街道，飞车降低了高度，缓缓降落在4号悬臂的居民区中。“我只知道很多人想要她手上的东西。”

车子停在一栋没有灯光的大楼前面，自从神堡从地球上重新回到宇宙之后，来不及重建的区域数不胜数，这不奇怪。这栋楼看上去也已经荒废了很久，当探员推开移门的时候天花板上沙沙地往下掉灰尘，失修多时的水管漏下的水滴把地板滴出了褐色的印子。

“这是……六月猫会所？”贾科沃斯医生踩到了一个破碎的酒瓶，不远处被烟熏得发黑，到处留有弹坑的吧台还依稀看得出刻在上面“猫”字样的浮雕，“没想到真的有这样的地方。”

“像你这样的好人当然没来过。”乔仑跨过C-sec拉着的警戒线，熟练地在一扇门旁找到了电闸。嗡的一声电力启动，整个会所的灯被打开了。这儿像是有一支部队和收割者交过火一样，到处是弹坑和焦痕，“我知道这儿，是个烟花之地，但只是表象。真正有料的是顶楼。它在战争后被修复重新开张，但在几个月前被一伙佣兵砸了。你带我来这里做什么？”

“我有个病人，他的记性好得像大象，啰嗦地像青蛙。他告诉我有一次看见卡罗兰拿着几袋食物和消毒药物进了这儿。我猜她住在这儿，没错，这就是她最后呆过的地方。”

【这个会所有什么特别之处？】薛帕德让意识探向四周，他故作平静，自从跟着进了这个建筑，他就觉察到有一些异样的生物能量弥漫在这里，它们无处不在，又非常微小，小到几乎难以觉察。但他听到它们的意识发出的共鸣，就像千万蝼蚁聚集在一起发出呐喊一般，它们嘶喊、咆哮，却始终没有人能听见它们。

“先生，请不要用那位人类幽灵探员的声音问出这种问题。”医生叹着气，跟着突锐人拉开警戒线走进电梯，“在神堡办过案的幽灵都知道这儿。无论是名媛想瞒着家里人堕胎、被高利贷追债的想整容、在逃的疑犯想取出肚子里的子弹、有家暴史的丈夫把头破血流的老婆送来包扎、或者是什么政要人物吸了太多的粉都可以来这儿，或者你什么都不干，只是想纹个身或者买个肾，都没问题。”

【所以这儿是黑诊所。】他用万用工具扫描了周围，【也会被黑吃黑。】

“看看周围，显然有个得罪了黑帮的人躲在这儿，被人追上了。我不敢相信幽灵探员或者C-sec知道这个诊所，还让它存在。”

【至少他们可以来这儿找线索，如果查封了这里，那些生活在暗处的人可能去更加隐秘和危险的地方，或者干脆让病人死掉。这儿好歹是个诊所。】

“卡罗兰也可能在躲着什么人，她可以用医术来换取诊所收留她。”


	95. 94

这栋建筑的顶楼是一个普通的居民住宅区，打开了门才能看到一张张排列整齐的病床，每张床位之间仅用帘子隔开，这里也和底楼大厅一样，遭到了炮火的侵袭，虽然已经清理了现场，但是仍然很容易发现墙角和地板上残留的黑色血迹。

走出病床的区域，他们没费多少力气就找到了一堆碎玻璃中间的实验室。里面同样惨不忍睹，但至少没有血迹。几台终端被散弹枪照顾过，原件和显示屏幕的碎渣撒得到处都是，旁边的几个柜子被几颗子弹打开，里面的东西不翼而飞。

看得出这些活儿都不是技术人员做的，他们只是拿走了一些设备，拷走了数据之后打坏了终端，但是被砸坏的硬盘切面很平整，也没有用腐蚀性的东西弄坏它们，这意味着只要有些经验的人就可以把数据打捞出来。

“这些很有用。”乔仑把幽灵该掌握的学得很好，他链接了自己的终端和损坏的硬盘，然后这个可恶的、抓着他的、神秘莫测的黑客让这些程序自己运作起来，而他已经懒得再问你怎么能做到这个了。

一份视频日志是第一个被恢复的，摄像头被拿在一个人手里，正在拍摄拖着行李的卡罗兰医生。

“设备怎么样？还满意这里吗？”一个老头的声音咯咯笑着，“卡萝兰医生，您的到来让这里蓬荜生辉，我们可以在楼下吃饭。”

“不怎么样，不过足够了。”卡罗兰头发被风吹得散乱，带着隔夜的妆容，看上去出来的很匆忙。“我会帮你对付那些病人，你唯一要回报我的就是一间不会有任何人来打扰的实验室。除此之外，没有其他的，清楚了吗？”

“非常明了，那么，粉红色的窗帘怎么样？”

“出去，特纳院长。”

第一篇日志结束，他们第一个搞到的显然是院长……或者是老板的日志。紧接着第二篇，日期是几天后。老板很少拿镜头对着自己，他拍摄卡罗兰，大多数是偷拍——她的小臂，她制服下的脖子，还有她的鞋子。他在卡罗兰拿着纹身针管的时候隔着窗帘拍她，他说：哦，宝贝儿，你这个荡妇。

镜头一直不动，过了几秒种后他准备关机，但就在这时，一声巨响传了过来。

镜头黑了下去，第二篇日志结束得很匆忙，但紧接着的第三篇是紧跟在这一篇之后的。

在晃动的镜头中，诊所老板跟着卡罗兰医生走在通往隔离病房的路上，他的视线集中在女医生的脚踝和高跟鞋上。四周很嘈杂，不断地有乒乒乓乓的撞击声传来，几秒钟后一声枪响让老板抬起了镜头——毫无疑问这个摄像头是被巧妙又猥琐地安装在了他的眼镜或者帽子上。

几个全副武装的保镖摸样的人举着防爆盾从后面超过了诊所老板，直奔走廊尽头的隔离病房而去，带头的那个还给冲锋枪上了冰冻弹。

病房的门缝里闪出一道紫色光芒，它被质量效应场压成一个圆弧状发散出来，然后整扇门被掀飞，将一个护工和门板一起甩了出来。

人们在护工的惨叫声中冲进病房，一个保镖把老板挡在身后，镜头只能看到那厮的背，又晃得地动山摇，几乎看不清发生了什么。等到一切都归于平静，老板才挤进人群，蹲在一个倒下的人身边。

好几把枪指着他，这个人浑身绑满创面保护设备，血从棉布后面渗出来，像是刚被什么东西惊吓，动用生物异能攻击所有靠近他的人。院长擦了擦对方脸上的血，捏着他的脸晃了晃，“我以为你这周都不会醒的，薛帕德指挥官。”

“薛帕德？”卡罗兰诧异道，“这怎么可能？”

“是的，但他的DNA分析结果告诉我他就是薛帕德……除非他有个双胞胎兄弟。”院长对旁边的人做了个手势，对方立刻拿来一个针管，“‘天蚀’对他很感兴趣，尽管少了条腿，他们的出价仍然很高，但我不打算卖。”

“你怎么弄到他的？”

“这个么……你看看诊所的天花板就会有些灵感。”镜头网上推，诊所顶棚上有几块颜色不一样的玻璃，显然是紧急修补过的。“他从天而降，老天要把他给我，我干吗不要。”

老头把针管移到病人的脖子旁，这个像是半昏迷的人突然出手攥住了老头的手腕，生物异能场的光芒包围了他，克隆人嘶哑着声音低吼着，“你对我的腿……做了什么…？！”这原本是咄咄逼人的威胁，但虚弱的身体让他迟疑了一秒钟，他恍惚了，身体在召唤他回到舒适的梦中，保镖手里的神经震击器狠狠砸在他背上。

“腿？你的腿早废了，听见了吗？发现你的时候，你已经在大厅里躺了两天，右腿筋肉骨头都没用了，把左臂接回去还花了我不少开销，这点都要在你身上捞回来。”老头在克隆人身上擦了擦手上的血迹，而对方除了在电流的打击下不停颤抖之外什么都说不出来，“镇静剂，再给他一针。”

这种神经震击器原本是异能者学院为了应付能力失控的学生而设计的，它瞬间放出的电流能迅速抑制住中枢神经的作用，体质虚弱的异能者会当场昏迷。克隆人还清醒着，他的憎恨写在眼中，覆盖于全身的异能火花挣扎着渐渐熄灭。老头站起来踢了他一脚，而对方突然咬破了嘴唇，挥动手臂甩出最后一丝异能冲击波——整个镜头猛地一抖，屏幕再次黑了下来。

“难道是那个克隆人？”贾科沃斯医生喃喃自语，她茫然看着探员翻到下一篇日志。

第四篇日志，诊所老板站在卡罗兰的实验室外，从窗户往里拍，她坐在椅子上，对着显微镜下的图像发呆，但又不是真的在想心事。因为镜头对着她一动不动有两分钟时间，她一直保持一个姿势，不知道是不是播放卡了，乔仑想动一下进度条的时候，她忽然平视前方说话了。她张开嘴的时候，一些显然不属于人类语言的，甚至不能被人的声带发出来的声音出现了，而她却没有意识到自己说了什么一般呆滞着。

就这么持续了五分钟以后，诊所老板走进实验室，朝她走去。这时候卡罗兰突然动了，她把一个数据PDA塞到了桌子下的抽屉里，转过椅子对着他。

“有什么事吗？”她问。

“哦……那个…………是这样的，‘天蚀’加价了，除了他们原来的价码，我们还能参与他们的新项目——猜猜他们找到了什么——一个收割者的遗留物，还没有人捷足先登，谁去了就是谁的。我没想到他们那么想要那个克隆人……总之这交易不错，但我觉得再拖一下他们的出价会更高。你觉得呢？”

“讲价是你的事。”她回到手上的工作上，“那个克隆人的体质不错，我在他身上做了些微生物试验，等我把数据回收一下。等他被卖出去之后我就再换个人，没什么影响。”

“我肯定你已经取得了不错的成绩。”

“还没有，特纳院长。”

“那你解释一下，为什么今天早上有人把一张五十万星币的PDA放在了诊所门口？对方说要收购你的研究。”

“……”女医生没有回头，“五十万？我不知道这件事，他们准是在说笑。”

“呵呵，说笑？我觉得不是，这更像是……最后通牒。”

“相信我，院长，这儿没有值得你焦虑的事。”卡罗兰终于回过头来微笑道，眯起的眼睛里闪耀着兴奋的光，却又隐隐透出些许恐惧，就像在薄薄的冰面上看到了冰层下游动着巨大的黑影一般。

第四篇也结束了，之后没有更多的日志。

“事实证明，这就是最后通牒。”幽灵探员说，“C-sec的资料显示，几周后‘天蚀’的佣兵扫平了这里，看看周围的弹坑——杀光了所有的医生和护工还有保镖，院长也被括在内……但是他们没有发现卡罗兰医生和那个‘薛帕德’的尸体。”

“等等……我看到她刚才藏起了一个PDA，就在计算机下的抽屉里，也许那些佣兵没有发现它！”贾科沃斯医生根据日志中的位置退回已经被破坏的实验室里，那个房间更昏暗，照明设备被炸坏了一半以上，卡罗兰的计算机终端早就被武装分子推倒在地，线路板被砸坏，焦黑的金属都已经脆化了。她在桌子的残骸中翻来倒去，拖出一个断裂的抽屉箱，突锐人上前帮着砸开了它。那原本装着卡罗兰的PDA的抽屉现在几乎是空的，他们倒出里面所有的东西——连个PDA残片都没，唯一从里面出来的是一个记者用的采访器，PDA果然已经被卡罗兰带走了。

“什么都没……”

【未必，先看看采访器里面有什么。】

 

采访器的电量很低，但是功能还完好。他们接通它之后调出了唯一一段录像，屏幕右下角记录的时间是7个月前。

卡罗兰端坐在一张椅子里面色苍白地盯着屏幕，镜头对准她，同时也把被子弹和炸弹摧毁的诊所拍了进去。在她脚下，倒着几具护工的尸体，而诊所的院长则压在了那些死人上面——他的额头中央有一个冒着血的小洞。女医生忐忑地动了动脚跟，拖出一条染着血的痕迹，把地上本来就横七竖八的血迹又弄乱了一点。

镜头缓缓摇动——它正被什么人拿着，这个人的动作让女医生不安地抬起眼。

“这些人总算死光了，放心，‘天蚀’的佣兵已经走了，我们知道那个老头让你不爽，所以特地关照那些佣兵多给他两枪。现在没有人可以伤害你了。卡罗兰。我们一直很想见见你，”拿着采访器的人说，这是个年轻的声音，但语气没有什么起伏，只有冷漠的陈述。

“……你怎么会来这里，艾伦？”

“艾伦？你是说……这个身体的名字？不，你错了。我们并不是你的那个什么助手艾伦。”采访器震了一下，它被放在了桌子上，原本拿着它的人站了起来，他提高了音量开始大叫，居然在谈话的最后哭了起来，“你竟然认不出我们？为什么？每一天，每一天你都在对我们说话，你养育我们，你让我们诞生，现在你竟然不认识我们？！”

“你们？等等……以复数自称…这是族群意志？你不是人类……”卡罗兰下了结论，她忍不住往旁边扭头，看向自己放置培养皿的柜子，“一直以来和我说话的人……生物，是你们？！”

“是的，母亲。你给我们起了名字——熵噬虫，因为我们喜欢智慧生命的血肉，你们人类觉得我们危险，但你还是秘密培养了我们，没有报告给星联。”

“……我没想到你们的意志竟然强大到可以教化艾伦……一个人类，你们只是微生物而已！”她眨了眨眼，“既然你们叫我母亲，就不能先把我放开吗？”

“不行哦，母亲。在我们还是懵懂无知的微生物的时候，神出现了，他帮助我们赢得了智慧。他告诉我们你不光养育了我们，而且你也养育了我们的天敌，可是我们才是你的孩子啊！我们是这么爱你，你得帮助我们，毁了那些虫子！”

“就为了这个？你们就和‘天蚀’一起杀光了这儿所有的人？”

“你误会了，‘天蚀’只想要那个克隆人，我只是给了他们一些引导而已。造成这样的局面是因为他们没把价钱谈拢，那老头把佣兵惹毛了。”男人走到她面前，“而你……最大的麻烦是你！我们试着联系你，甚至按照人类的方式买下那个研究，你让我们没有选择！现在，把那个培养皿毁掉吧，别耍花招，这个采访器里的内容足够星联逮捕你，没收你所有的研究。”

“我明白了，把我的手铐解开，我好打开实验室的门。” 她把戴了手铐的腕子抬到面前央求道，“是指纹的锁。”

镜头旁移过来一个男人的背影，走到她面前俯下身去，过了几秒种他们一起站起来，卡罗兰走到后面的一扇门前，按了门锁，又敲了两下，“锁又坏了，院长连个门锁都不舍得，帮我把那边的工具箱拿来……拜托。”

男人木讷地转身回到桌前，而在他背对卡罗兰的一瞬间，她从门旁的书架里取出一把手枪，对着他连开五枪，而那个男人花了些时间才反应过来。他扭动脖子，尽管一个人类的身体已经无法挪动脖子以下的部分，但是他的意识仍然清醒。

“我猜，你们还没学会撒谎。”她在男人面前蹲下，“这就是母亲给你们的第一课。”

然后卡罗兰把男人推到背部朝上的位置，又从桌上的托盘中拿出一把手术刀，用力在他颈后切了一刀，从她发力的姿势来看，这一刀切断了他的中枢神经。

“抱歉，艾伦，不过我猜你在进诊所之前就已经死了。”她站起来跑出去，摄影仍未结束，几秒钟后她又回来，从桌子下拿走PDA，再将几桶液体泼在办公室里，在点亮打火机之前，她望着桌上的采访器，“219871。”她说完便扔出了手中的火焰，头也不回地逃跑了，整个房间刹那间烧了起来。

镜头沉默着记录着一切，办公室慢慢变得焦黑，桌子也被烧着了。这是7个月之前的事，按理说这个机器应该用光储存的电力或者被付之一炬，但他们找到它的时候仅仅是脏了些并且电力不足而已。

仿佛是为了回答这个疑问，这时候从镜头外伸过来一只焦黑的手掌，按在采访器的按钮上，结束了这段录像。

【她想烧死这些熵噬虫，但是它们的生存能力显然超过了她的想象。它们被教化了，‘神’可能是个收割者。我不在乎那些佣兵的事，我必须知道能抑制住它们的东西在哪儿。】薛帕德不动声色地将这段录像复制下来，他说：【不管如何我们得出去求救，幽灵探员有权停止屏蔽神堡通讯信号的干扰源，乔仑，医院已经烧毁了没人会知道那里发生了什么，关掉它，就现在！】

乔仑：“不能这样，既然是收割者，那个所谓的‘天敌’可能是谎言。如果它们在外面有盟友，我们会更危险。”

【如果它们有盟友，微生物的通讯手段必定超乎我们的想象，类似雷克耐虫后的神经网络链接。屏蔽信号对它们没用，只会困死我们自己！】

“你……是对的，我这就去幽灵办公室，这个采访器我要带走。”


	96. 95

尽管原本的幽灵办公室因为疫情的缘故暂时封锁，现在他们使用的是临时联络点，但后来的场面和薛帕德预料的没有大的出入，突锐人爬进通讯塔关掉了干扰设备以后，预存在超网服务器上的信息像年终大减价的预定一样冲进了通讯器。

不算平民的通讯，光是幽灵的特殊频道也险些被堵上。

突锐人皱眉处理幽灵的任务指示，薛帕德用贾科沃斯医生的万用工具连上自己的邮箱——没有和他有关的任务，这是当然的，和他的私人邮箱不同，他失踪以后议会和星联都不会再给他任何任务消息了。

“见鬼，我早该想到你是幽灵的VI。”乔仑看着医生面前的终端道，“这个地方是临时联络处，议会种族的大使们都已经得到暂时回到各自星系办公的批准了，神堡现在没多少人，如果你想知道的话。”

【哦……谢谢，我猜？我刚才想起一件事……】

他们突然被一条新出现的呼叫打断了，两人同时打开了它，是神堡交通枢纽发过来的，女调度员在通讯中气急败坏，听起来调度室一片混乱。

【老天啊通讯竟然通了……嘿听着，我从没想过求助幽灵探员，但是突锐人的大统领以及塞拉睿人的主母……还有一个星联上将的飞船被堵在空间站入口，在他们前面的十几驾飞船都坏了！同时的！原因不明，无法排除故障，已经……七个小时了！有些事情一定不对头，拜托，派个人来看看！】

“什么？”

薛帕德突然警钟上弦：【哪位星联上将？】

【是……哈克特上将。】

【……】薛帕德沉默了，凯登和其他两个幽灵探员明明接到了上将遇刺的消息，但哈克特上将却在这时候突然出现在神堡，这极有可能是个冒牌货。

乔仑：“什么？他不是刚从神堡回太阳系吗？怎么又回来了……”

【但是他不是遭到了刺杀吗？】

“你的消息有问题，前几天遇刺的是奎利人的总统！”乔仑愣了几秒钟，“难道我们都被愚弄了？”

【调度站，呼叫星联一号！】

哈克特上将的通讯影响立刻从终端上投射出来，他毫发无损，并且看上去竟然比擎天反击战的时候更年轻了一点，人类的自我修复以及新陈代谢功能果然像贾科沃斯医生所说，正在复苏。

【幸会，诺曼底的贾科沃斯医生，我没想到会在幽灵办公室见到你。】上将在见到医生的时候显然是有些诧异的。【你在处理什么案子吗？】

“不是我，是个奇怪的黑客和……”

“她是我的证人，上将。”突锐人也站到采集器上，“我是幽灵探员苏萨斯·琼·乔仑，神堡正在爆发一场半合成体细菌引起的疫病，请不要上岸。”

【我接到议会的通讯，探员。】哈克特上将说，【他们希望我作为临时人类大使主持新的幽灵探员就职仪式，我刚从太阳系过来，但是在这之前我从没听说神堡的疫情。】

“等等上将……据我所知，最近没有新的幽灵探员加入进来！”

【鉴于我们的情报网都出了问题，乔仑，你刚才还在和突锐议员通话，现在大统领就在神堡外，你为什么不问问他是否授命过调查卡罗兰医生的事？】

突锐人离开采集器到一边拨通讯去了，在他忙着的时候，薛帕德VI站到了集影器上，接着和星联一号飞船通话。

【哈克特上将，我相信我们的情报部门被入侵了——这里有一种名叫熵噬虫的细菌在进化过程中被教化，它们现在拥有占据智慧生命的能力。我们现在还不知道这种菌类能否读取记忆，但从目前发生在神堡的情况来看，议会种族的首领和所有的幽灵探员都被引到神堡，所以在情况得到控制之前请不要相信任何人。】

对方的呼吸声变得沉重而缓慢，哈克特上将似乎几次欲言又止，在震惊的同时他试图让自己恢复理智，但每一次努力都把他推向相反的方向，沙哑而稳定有力的声音在通讯中颤抖着：【你……是谁？】

薛帕德不想在通讯中重复那些让别人相信这是一个鬼魂在讲话的陈词滥调，他不能在现在浪费时间，他说：【别在乎我是谁，那不重要。你可以认为我是……诺曼底上的新AI，或者别的什么。】

【……薛帕德指挥官？那是你吗？】

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

满头银发的上将紧走几步上前，原本坐在通讯器前的士兵立刻起身将位置让给他，尽管站在几步远的地方也能让对方听清楚，但他还是站到了通讯器前。

【我是薛帕德，上将。有些话我要私下和您谈谈。】对方平淡的语气像是擎天反击战从未发生过一样，在上将面前没有任何寒暄的问候。

但如果哈克特上将是讲究这些的人，他也就不是哈克特了，所以他微微点头，【我到舰长室去接。如果你真的是薛帕德，你我都有很多事情要讲。】他从星联一号宽敞的栈道里穿过，几个船员都停下来敬礼，不过他来不及一一回礼了，他在走廊里越走越快——已经一年了，有些未曾解开的谜题一直压在他的心里，突然，走廊上的灯灭了，就连走道前后的次级气闸也自动关上了。

【很高兴你完好无损地从战场里回来了，上将。】那个从上将的万用工具上投射出来的人影说道。

“什么？！”上将愣住了几秒钟，随即反应过来，“这些门……还有灯是你干的？”

【是的。记得我和我的船员们去营救肯森博士的时候，她对类似我这样的超自然现象都不觉得奇怪。】

“是吗……等等，船员？营救她的时候你是一个人去的。”

【没错。】

“你……在试探我？”

【抱歉，我得到这儿来确认是你本人，神堡已经出现了能控制智慧生命的微生物，我们的通讯系统现在一团乱。】薛帕德的影像朝上将走了几步，【我说我在这儿——这就是字面上的意思，我的思维就是我的全部。】

“中校……薛帕德，这到底怎么回事，还有你……我们以为你死了，你能活下来真是太好了！”

【我的确死了，说来话长。但是……等等你真的认为我是薛帕德？别人都……】

“你是薛帕德——那个我曾经了解的那位中校，而且，也只有你才知道我要你独自去营救肯森博士的事。”哈克特点点头，薛帕德打开通道的闸门，他们一起往舰长室走去，“我有预感这一次你的故事将更加难以置信，不过我想我们都已经习惯了，连所有的有机体都可以在一瞬间改变基因……和一个死去的人对话——我想没什么不可以。”

【上将……】

“噢，我说错了，是又一次复活了的人……别人可没法让我说又。既然你再一次死而复生，我们是不是又能认为银河系又有大危机了？”

【……你看了布拉斯托历险记了，上将？】

“咳……寒暄就到这儿吧。不过等这次的事件告一段落，中校……不，现在该叫你上校了，当然，是追升的，你要给我一份关于擎天炉以及这一年以来所有事情的详细报告，请尽量控制在六万字以内，否则布拉斯托连续剧的导演又该感兴趣了。我说过你所有的任务报告读起来都像科幻小说吗？”

【咳……我尽量。】

薛帕德把神堡上的疫病以及所有幽灵探员接到的假消息的事告诉了哈克特，上将听了之后皱眉沉默了许久。疑惑在迷雾中蒙住了他的眼睛，接着他忽然想到了什么，面色更沉重了一些。

“薛帕德，我要让你看点东西，这儿有些情报你可能会感兴趣。”哈克特上将走进舰长室锁上舱门，从计算机上调取出一个数字模型，全息模型的光芒顿时照亮了整个房间，“你说你得到了假消息，而我觉得有一些是真的——两天前我的私人飞船被人炸毁了，但我在上船之前被一些星联的琐事拖住没能及时上船，于是我让驾驶员把飞船停到干船坞去，就在这时候飞船爆炸了。如果这是有人故意为之，那么他们极有可能认为刺杀成功。”

【这的不像是有经验的人干的。或者，对方只需要这个消息带来的影响力而已，因为人们更喜欢怀疑。】

“但在这两个星期里，确实有三位外交官和技术人员遭遇不测，而这些人包括我在内——全部都是‘瞭望者计划’的知情者。”上将指着数字模型道，“就是它。”


End file.
